Becoming Lady Malfoy
by MissFantastic
Summary: To finally end the war, Hermione must agree to a marriage with the other side. Being engaged to marry one Malfoy would be stress enough, but Hermione finds herself outnumbered by Malfoys two to one! While she tries to navigate her new relationship, not everyone is happy with the situation. Hermione/Draco/Lucius
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! I've previously published this story several years ago on Granger Enchanted - a lovely Hermione-centric site. Unfortunately, that site is no more so I am publishing my store here. It is complete and weighs in at 44 chapters. Since it's all written, I plan to update often!**

 **If Hermione with Draco and/or Lucius is not your cup of tea, feel free not to read this. I won't be offended. :-) Folks are allowed to like what they like!**

 **I would very much like to thank Severus' Malfoy Maiden (aka Bunnyhops). She did all the beta work for this story back in the day and deserves kudos galore for her editorial eye. Friendly tip, if you haven't read her work posted here you must do so. Her stories are charming!**

 **Prologue**

Hermione took a deep breath as she took one last look in the mirror. She almost did not recognize herself swathed in the yards of cream-colored silk and chiffon dotted with an uncountable number of seed pearls. Her normally unruly chestnut curls cascaded down her back in thick shiny waves, tamed for the occasion. Minimal makeup made her complexion look like peaches and cream while making her amber colored eyes seem dewy and larger than usual.

"Wow, 'Mione," Harry breathed, coming up behind her. "You look gorgeous! I mean, you are beautiful all the time, but now….wow. How do you feel?"

Hermione smiled weakly at her friend, who looked quite nice in his black formal robes. His untamed mop of black hair made her smile a bit more. There was only so much one could do to make Harry look fancy. Hermione took a deep breath, steeling herself for the upcoming events.

"I'm okay, Harry, really." Hermione did her best to project the confidence that she did not really feel. "It has all happened so quickly. Two weeks is not a lot of time to get accustomed to the situation. It still does not seem real sometimes. I do feel like I've a good idea of what I am in for. Besides, you are right. I do look gorgeous. It is amazing what unlimited funds can do for a girl."

"Oh please," Harry smiled genuinely. "All this only highlights your natural beauty. You are the only person I know with enough brains, guts, and heart to possibly make this work out okay. Besides, think of all the good you can do with access to those vaults. You can pour Galleons into any cause your heart desires. You'll have your own charity! You are going to be the best Lady Malfoy ever."

Hermione smiled at Harry's comment. She certainly was going to stick out in the pureblood aristocracy like a sore thumb. Nevertheless, the Malfoys knew what they were getting when they arranged this deal. It certainly was a shock to Hermione though when they demanded that she become Lady Malfoy.

 **Chapter 1**

The British Wizarding Treaty negotiations felt interminable. The war against Voldemort had not quite ended the way everyone thought it would when Harry killed the maniac on May 2. It turned out that many of the Death Eaters were not fanatics bent on genocide, just a prominent few – like Bellatrix, Dolohov and Greyback. Tom Riddle and a select few had blackmailed, cajoled, threatened, and _Imperiused_ most of his followers, so they were not terribly sorry to see him die after all the terror inflicted upon them. The Death Eaters, however, were unwilling to turn themselves over to Ministry for prosecution, not wanting to be shipped to Azkaban. However, they did not wish to continue the bloodshed either, as both sides had already suffered serious losses.

Lucius Malfoy capably led his brethren in the absence of their psychotic, despotic leader. The stalemate held for about a month when Lord Malfoy approached the Order of the Phoenix, stating he was ready to talk about a treaty.

As Hermione sat at the negotiation table, she had to admit that Lord Malfoy was a good choice on the part of the Death Eaters. He was brilliant, beautiful, and oddly charismatic. He called the cease-fire and was now working on the treaty with Arthur Weasley, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Severus Snape, and herself. Lord Malfoy had appealed to the media, explaining that the majority of the Pureblood Aristocracy had originally aligned with Voldemort years ago with the goal of preserving traditional pureblood values and other magical culture traditions. They were concerned with the way Muggle culture was invading Wizarding Britain and mistakenly, in retrospect, aligned with a powerful leader that turned out to have his own insane agenda.

Lord Malfoy had argued, quite well in Hermione's opinion, that 'serving' under Voldemort had been enough punishment for most Death Eaters and every family had suffered grievous losses. He convinced many people that the Death Eaters were hapless victims of the lunatic, so additional punishment by the Ministry would be excessive and only worsen the divide in Wizarding Britain. It was hoped that the treaty negotiations would reunite the splintered society, minimize further suffering and ill will. Frankly, no one could afford continuing the turmoil of the previous years. The economy was wretched and magical birth rates were at an all time low.

Hermione was proud to find herself seated at the negotiation table, even if it had been going on for six long weeks now. She was clearly the odd man out, being so young and the only witch present. She not only represented the Muggle-born, but she had been elected to represent her generation for her side. Harry had initially been the nominee, but he declined and advocated for Hermione. With his endorsement that she was not only much smarter than him, but crafty enough to deal with a Slytherin like Malfoy, Hermione was unanimously selected to represent Dumbledore's Army, Muggle-borns, and the younger generation of the Wizarding world. Ron grumbled a bit about not having even been considered, but quieted quickly when he saw how much work it was.

Hermione sat quietly with her eyes closed as the group took a fifteen-minute break to refresh themselves. It was early July and the room eventually became hot and stale, despite repeated cooling charms. She smirked to herself as she remembered the look on Lord Malfoy's face when he saw she would be one of the party. He looked as if he had been forced to suck on a lemon. As soon as she received her copy of Malfoy's opening terms, Hermione had mercilessly taken her red quill to it while he read the document aloud. Hermione's copy of the parchment looked to be bleeding when he was through with his presentation – and that was only with one reading. Hermione closed his self-serving loopholes by rephrasing and using language that was more specific. She outright rejected some of his terms and began drafting addendums to most others. Arthur and Kingsley profusely thanked her for her attention to detail, noting that Britain's top solicitors would be envious of her ability to make the agreement ironclad. Snape just chuckled while Malfoy's usually unflappable composure was seriously tested. Severus was happy to inform Malfoy at the negotiation table that now it was his turn to deal with "the troublesome know-it-all" he had to teach all those years.

It quickly became clear to Lord Malfoy that Hermione had the real teeth in the group and she became his identified opponent. She was too smart for him to trick, whereas Arthur never really read the fine print or bothered about vague language Malfoy could later exploit. She was too moral for him to bribe, whereas Kingsley would have been happy to call it even if the 'former' Death Eaters were to pay a substantial amount to rebuild the Ministry and the Wizarding world. Severus just mediated and clarified the points as necessary, having the best understanding of where both sides were coming from. Lord Malfoy came alone the first week, but then brought Draco with him to assist. Hermione had to admit; both Malfoys were dangerously smart and neither fell for her attempts to get the better end of the deal any more than she fell for theirs. Draco could read as fast as she could and was quick to point out inequities and vagaries. She was not very surprised; he was always fighting with her for the top spot at school and sometimes did manage to best her scores by a small margin.

The six weeks of negation had been hard, but fruitful. Hermione could see the light at the end of the tunnel now. At points, the talks had broken down into snide, childish bickering – usually between herself and the Malfoys. They rarely resorted to shouting, but it seemed inevitable that a few blowups would occur given the stubborn nature of both parties. Lucius and Hermione had each stormed out of the room at least once in the course of events. They certainly tested the other's intelligence, patience, and determination. At certain points during the talks, everyone in the room had a chance to be thankful that no wands were allowed and that very strong wards prohibited any wandless magic. If not for those facts, both Hermione and each Malfoy would have inevitably experienced a painful hex or two. Despite all the trouble, a part of Hermione was going to miss the challenge. She did love a challenge, particularly a mental one. Both Malfoys were formidable opponents, especially as a team, but she was glad to be finishing.

The country needed this treaty and the people needed to return to their lives in peace. Hermione was pleased with the outcome really, even if she complained about the Malfoys. Anti-discrimination laws were central to the treaty, for both Muggle-born and pureblood. Hermione got to include a piece about anti-discrimination for 'other magical creatures' involved in the war. She knew this clause could be used to advance rights for werewolves, giants, and elves. Restitution to the Ministry and victims of the war were going to be paid by the Death Eaters. The Pureblood Aristocracy would be known as the Wizarding Aristocracy and non-purebloods would be able to hold titles. Opportunities for dialog and education regarding culture were included in the treaty as well. Hermione did not mind mandating a Wizarding Culture class at Hogwarts for all Muggle-born and Muggle-raised students. Frankly, she would have welcomed the knowledge herself. It was difficult being thrown into a new world, not knowing why people behaved the way they did. The aristocracy in particular had a number of social rules and customs completely unknown to her.

Hermione's was alerted that the fifteen-minute break was up. Lucius and Draco were conversing quietly on their side of the table, heads bent together, as Arthur and Kingsley returned to the room. Severus put down his potions journal and appeared ready to observe the proceedings, much has he had been the past six weeks. While he did not say much, he chimed in when necessary. He often met with Hermione afterwards to debrief and give her additional insight into what the Malfoys were trying to achieve. Hermione had come to feel quite close to her former Professor in the past six weeks and very much valued his counsel. He certainly was a shrewd man and did not let his friendship with the Malfoys get in the way of his goal of creating a fair treaty.

"It seems we have almost reached an accord," the elder Malfoy stated as everyone settled back at the table.

"Almost?" Hermione asked, arching a brow at the stoic looking blonds. She wondered what they wanted to add now.

"There is only the issue left is the Act of Good Faith," Draco explained.

"The Act of Good Faith is rarely used any longer gentleman! I don't even recall the particulars," Arthur chimed in. Hermione noticed Severus narrow his eyes and look suspiciously at the Malfoys. Hermione had learned that this was not a good sign and straightened her backbone, waiting for what would come next.

"It is an old Pureblood tradition that has unfortunately fallen by the wayside in the past several hundred years." Lucius intoned. He appeared almost bored, but his eyes flashed with excitement. Hermione knew this meant he was going to present something particularly challenging. "It used to be that treaties and contracts between countries, landowners, families, or businesses were sealed with some sort of personal connection to show that both sides were earnest and genuine in their dealings. It also helped ensure that no one reneged on their side of the deal afterwards."

"What kind of personal connection?" Kingsley asked impatiently. He was clearly tired and wanted to process done.

"Well Mr. Shacklebolt, it varied depending on the nature of the deal," Draco reported. "Most commonly, two people from either side were bonded in some way. This was achieved through a life-debt being assumed by both parties, the exchange of a Wizarding Oath, or – in the most important treaties – a marriage uniting both sides."

Hermione did not like the blaze in his eyes as his gaze landed upon her. He was just as Machiavellian as his father was and she narrowed her eyes in suspicion.

"And you propose to marry Miss Granger?" Severus drawled, much to Hermione's shock. "That _is_ what you are going to propose, isn't it?"

"You know us so well, Severus," Lucius smiled. "We propose that Miss Granger become Lady Malfoy in order to seal this deal. It would certainly go a long way toward establishing the precedent of accepting the Muggle-born into the aristocracy, as stipulated in the treaty. What better place to start than at home?"

Hermione was, for once, speechless. Her head just swiveled back and forth between the Malfoys and Severus, mouth agape.

"We've rendered her speechless, Father," Draco chuckled. "I never thought I would see that day."

"You still did not mention who exactly she would marry," Severus reminded the group.

"Who…what…You can't….seriously," Hermione finally sputtered. After taking a deep breath, she was able to continue. "You can't be serious! You expect to marry me off to complete this treaty?"

"It _is_ traditional," Arthur reluctantly conceded. "At least it was traditional for wizards to seal an important agreement with a marriage of parties important to those on both sides. And we _have_ agreed to incorporate more wizarding culture traditions back into general society."

"But why me?" Hermione almost shrieked. "I am not important."

"Well that certainly isn't true," injected Lucius. "Who better than the Gryffindor Princess to marry the Slytherin Prince?"

"So it's to be Draco then?" Severus asked, eyebrow arched in question.

"It would be a traditional Malfoy marriage," replied Draco to Severus. "As you know, it has been several generations since we've had one. Abraxas died when Father was young, so Father's marriage to Mother, may she rest, was largely engineered by Voldemort unfortunately. You know how he favored the Black sisters, as unstable as they may have been."

Hermione did not notice Severus' glare or the sour turn of his mouth, as she was too busy staring disbelievingly at the Malfoys. She was really only taking in a fraction of the conversation. The fact that they wanted her to marry Draco effectively distracted her from what was being said.

"But you don't even like me!" she blurted to Draco.

"Why, Hermione," Draco drawled, with a bit of a leer. "You have proven yourself to be everything a Malfoy wife should be. You are highly intelligent, shrewd, determined, willful, and strong. And who ever said I didn't like you?"

"Um, you did!" Hermione shouted. "All through school you picked on me!"

"Miss Granger," Lucius cut in calmly, "Let us let bygones be bygones. Isn't that what this treaty is meant to represent? I agree that Draco may not have always shown his admiration for you in the most mature way, but it was certainly present. I was frequently subjected to rants about you, which oddly enough increased after you broke his nose. Well that is not so odd really; we Malfoys appreciate strong women who can challenge us. If anyone is powerful enough to be Lady Malfoy, it is you. Apparently, we intimidate most people, or so I am told. However, you do not seem to fall in that category. Besides, the fact that Draco and I are quite fond of you is merely icing on the cake. Arranged marriages are common in the Wizarding Aristocracy, part of our culture if you will."

"This Act of Good Faith," Kingsley spoke up. "How negotiable is it?"

"Not." Lucius stated firmly. "The need for an Act of Good Faith is not negotiable. And as the party that initiated the cease-fire and began the treaty by presenting our terms first, it is our right to decide what the Act will entail."

"And this is what we have chosen," Draco continued. "We wish to make Hermione Granger Lady Malfoy through a traditional Malfoy marriage ceremony. We will not accept any other offer or substitutions. This is final."

"And I can assume you will have no problem going to the media and letting them know of your terms?" Severus asked slowly, his expression still dark.

"Of course the people have a right to know," Lucius replied. "Miss Granger has crafted an admirable treaty and now has only to agree to this last stipulation to make it a reality. It will be completely her decision to reject it. Then, of course, our society will continue to be at this troubling stalemate. Those anti-discrimination laws she worded so flawlessly will not come to pass, much to the disappointment of the magical creatures of this world I am sure. It is quite literally in her hands."

Hermione looked beseechingly around the room, but did not find any solace. She knew the truth of Lucius' words. She had to do this. She had to make this sacrifice, for the good of the whole.

"Fine," she eventually stated evenly, her voice sounding a lot more certain that she felt.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you all for the lovely reviews!**

 **Disclaimer: I am not JK Rowling and do not own Harry Potter.**

 **Chapter 2**

"Excellent," Lucius smiled broadly. Draco's expression mirrored that of his father. Obviously, the Malfoys were quite pleased. "Let me be the first one to welcome you to the family!"

"Not so fast, Lucius," Severus cut in. "The Act of Good Faith was agreed upon, yes, but let us take a moment and talk terms."

Hermione's face felt flushed and her chest tightened. Suddenly, the too-warm room felt stifling. She was getting married. She was getting married to Malfoy. She was marrying the Ferret! Well, sure – he had grown into his facial features as he aged and no longer resembled a pointy-faced rodent at all. But still! Hermione's brain was whirling at the turn of events. She did register that Severus had begun to advocate for her, for which she was grateful. She did not know if she could think straight at that moment. Next to her, Arthur poured a glass of cool water. She gratefully accepted it and began to drink. It really did help the constriction in her chest and she felt better able to attend to the conversation.

"Are you taking on the role of Miss Granger's intercessor, Severus?" Lucius asked, arching an eyebrow in that signature Malfoy way.

"I may well be, if she likes," Severus replied impassively. "After all, as she is Muggle-born, her family is not likely fit for the role."

"What is an intercessor?" Hermione piped in, having finished one glass of water in one go and started in on her second.

"Basically a marriage broker," Severus replied, turning to face the young witch. "As Lucius mentioned, most marriages in the aristocracy are arranged by the families. Some families use a professional intercessor, but for most, the father or head of the household would take on this role. They are usually quite well versed at contract negotiation."

Hermione considered this for a moment, her brows furrowing.

"Am I not well versed enough at contract negotiation to do it myself?" she questioned, honestly curious.

"Clearly you are," Draco smiled. "The past six weeks have proven that. Given the… intimate nature of these negotiations, however, people have found that a caring, concerned party, who has your best interest at heart best fills the role of intercessor. As the bride, you are too close to the situation and may not make the best deal for yourself, due to …personal feelings."

Hermione nodded. That made sense to her. Her own father was a Muggle of course, but also he was a dentist – not a businessman or solicitor used to dealing with contract negotiations. He would not be able to match the Malfoys and he would be lost regarding any magical components of the agreement. Arthur Weasley was very much like a father to her since she entered into the wizarding world. During the treaty negotiations, however, Hermione had noticed that he was not particularly shrewd and she had to think of what was best for her future. This was important. This was her life!

"I do believe Severus is the best choice to act as my intercessor," Hermione finally stated. She did notice out of the corner of her eye that Arthur looked a bit relieved. "I trust him."

Severus seemed to straighten up a bit at her statement. Hermione knew they had a rocky past when they were student and teacher. Once she learned of his role as a spy for the Order of the Phoenix, Hermione understood the façade he needed to construct. Severus sacrificed so much working as a double agent in this war as well as the last, so she did not begrudge him a bad attitude or snarky comments while he had to fill that role. She did trust him, as she said. He had not steered her wrong during the course of the treaty negotiations, Hermione did not see why he would start now.

"But the treaty is finished, right?" Kingsley put in. A hopeful look shone in his eyes. Hermione was a bit miffed, but acknowledged that he should be more invested in establishing a peaceful future for his people than he was in the stipulations of her marriage.

"Yes, Mr. Shacklebolt," Lucius nodded. "We agree to the treaty as it was last presented. The only addition we would ask is a line at the end stating that the Act of Good Faith for this treaty was agreed upon and that Miss Hermione Granger will become Lady Malfoy to seal it for all perpetuity. If no one objects to that addition, we have a binding pending treaty that we can put into effect."

"Pending?" Hermione questioned.

"Traditionally, a treaty isn't officially sealed, absolute and indisputable, until the Act of Good Faith is complete," Arthur gently informed the witch, his hand on her shoulder. He seemed to realize that she was trying to take in and make sense of a lot of new information.

"So we have a treaty we can start using, but it can still be revoked by either side until the wedding?" Kingsley questioned. He was good at getting down to brass tacks.

"Precisely, Mr. Shacklebolt," Draco replied. "But the treaty negotiations are finished. We can publicize the treaty immediately and begin implementing the terms tomorrow."

Everyone sat and contemplated what it meant for each of them now that they were finally finished. Kingsley was eager to receive the restitution from the Death Eaters and begin to rebuild the Ministry infrastructure. It was established that he would be the new Minister of Magic for the next year, until things were stable enough to hold a proper election. Arthur was to act as the Deputy Minister during that time. He was particularly interested in properly enacting the anti-discrimination laws and other programs detailed in the treaty. Hermione had imagined that she would be working on Arthur's staff and assisting with the new legislation and programs.

At that moment, however, the implementation of the treaty was the farthest thing from her mind. She was focused on the unexpected turn her life had taken. She had not planned on getting married anytime soon. She did not even have a boyfriend! Now she was trying to wrap her head around becoming a wife and Lady Malfoy to top it all off. She was going to get married. She was going to have to live at Malfoy Manner. She would have a wedding. She would have a wedding night! Hermione blanched at the speed with which all this was happening.

Both Malfoys seemed to relish the new development, keeping their eyes on the soon-to-be Lady Malfoy. If Malfoys ever got giddy, which they did not, then the giddiness and anticipation would have been palpable. For his part, Severus appeared focused on what was going to come next. He had a lot of work ahead of him. There was an almost unfathomable culture divide between the quick-witted Muggle-born and those dyed in the wool pureblood aristocrats.

"It has been a long day and it is getting to be dinner time," Severus finally stated. "Let us break for the day, agreed?" At Lucius' nod, Severus continued. "Then the four of us can meet back here tomorrow at 9am. Arthur, Shacklebolt – your presence is no longer be required, as the rest of the negotiations will be personal regarding the marriage."

The group rose to their feet, Hermione still in a daze. She very much needed the time to clear her head and organize her thoughts. She was sure that she would come up with dozens, if not hundreds, of questions for the next day. In the past at the end of a day, everyone usually went their separate ways, knowing they would meet again to negotiate the next day. Today, however, they paused. Arthur and Kingsley took turns shaking hands with the Malfoys, everyone congratulating each other on a successful treaty and hopes for a peaceful future. The blonds then turned to Hermione and strode toward her. She had a fleeting thought that they were so beautiful, feline and predatory, as they made their way toward her.

"Get some rest tonight, little one," Lucius purred as he brought her hand up to his lips. Hermione briefly wondered at how soft his lips were as he brushed them lightly across her knuckles. "We know that mind of yours will be working overtime, but you must not neglect your rest."

"We do want you in good form tomorrow, Kitten," Draco smiled as he moved to stand close to her. Hermione noted that his body very lightly brushed up against hers and she shivered. He was very tall that close. Draco leaned down and pressed his lips to her cheek. As he pulled back an inch, he whispered, "And what a lovely form it is."

Temporarily dazed the by onslaught of Malfoy, Hermione had to take a few steps back, forcing Lucius to drop her hand. She had not realized that he had been holding it still. She suddenly felt too warm again and did not think it was the summer heat. She shook her head slightly and cleared her throat.

"Gentlemen," Hermione finally stated strongly, jutting out her chin. "I will see you tomorrow."

Severus just nodded to the smiling blonds and took Hermione's elbow, doing a side-along Apparition to Grimmauld Place. Hermione was sure her lack of focus put her at risk for Splinching, so it was safer for Severus to accompany her. Besides, they had things to discuss over dinner before facing the formidable blond duo the next day.

Hermione felt that familiar second of swirling nausea that always accompanied Apparition as she found herself staring at the front door to 12 Grimmauld Place. Her mind was so muddled that it took her a moment to recall that she had to open the front door. She gave a light tap on the door with her wand so the wards could recognize her magical signature and Severus ushered her in through the door.

"Hermione, you are going to have to snap out of it," Severus told the dazed witch in the front hall as she just stood there.

"I just…Severus, I don't…" Hermione had to take a deep calming breath. "I don't know what to do!"

"That is why I am here," he rolled his eyes. Hermione smiled at the childish gesture that was so like the teenagers he used to teach. "First, go upstairs and change into something comfortable. Then come back down and we will have dinner. After dinner, we will adjourn to the study where you can ask me all the myriad of questions you have spinning around in that brain of yours. And you will tell me what you want for yourself in this marriage so we know where to start tomorrow."

Hermione nodded and headed for her bedroom. Severus had organized the evening nicely for her, which she appreciated. Hermione always felt better when she had a plan, when she felt organized. Once in her room, she robotically stripped off her robes. She always wore dark, professional, tailored business robes to the negotiations because she wanted to appear sharp and formidable. Unfortunately, the robes were too hot. She preferred bright colors, soft fabrics, and comfort in her regular life. Slipping on a pair of very worn, comfortable jean shorts and an old Quidditch jersey from Victor Krum, Hermione walked to the bathroom. She washed the summertime grime from her face and hands. Hermione uncoiled her long curly hair out of the now messy bun she used to restrain the unruly locks. Brushing it out and weaving it into a thick braid was therapeutic. As each minute passed, Hermione felt herself moving past the shock of what happened and she began thinking of questions she wanted to ask Severus later.

Hermione entered the Grimmauld Place kitchen to find a haughty looking Severus sitting with an irritable Ronald Weasley. Kreacher, Harry's inherited house-elf, bustled around, putting food in bowls and setting the table. Hermione bit back her offer to assistance to Kreacher, as those never went over well with the grizzled old elf. While his attitude had improved significantly, he was still not a very _nice_ elf. His madness appeared to have been caused by being left alone so long, with no company except several of the old Black portraits. Once they were removed and Kreacher had regular contact with real people, his sanity improved. He was also forbidden from speaking to any of the remaining house portraits, just in case.

"Finally, 'Mione!" Ron exclaimed. "We are starving down here!"

"Where's Harry?" she asked, sitting in the chair closest to Severus. Ron scowled at her choice of seats. He did not understand Hermione's friendship with the snarky Potions Master and for some reason always looked at them suspiciously.

"He'll be back any second. He just went to pick up some papers at the Ministry," Ron whined. "But this one," he complained, jerking his head toward Severus, "said we couldn't eat until you got here."

"That is the _polite_ thing to do, Ronald," Hermione scolded, her eyes narrowed at her often rude, always oblivious friend.

Just as Ron began to look affronted by her criticism, Harry stumbled out of the Floo in the kitchen.

"There you are, Harry!" Ron exclaimed. "We've kept dinner waiting for you, so come have a seat."

As Kreacher transported the many steaming dishes to the table, Hermione glared at Ron and Harry joined the others. The roasted chicken with fresh summer vegetables, flaky salmon pie, green salad, and peach cobbler looked and smelled wonderful, but Hermione could not summon too much of an appetite.

"Congratulations, Hermione! You too Severus, I guess," Harry beamed from his seat across the table. Hermione stiffened at his congratulatory words. She wondered how he had found out about her impending marriage so quickly! "I ran into Kings and Mr. Weasley at the Ministry! They told me you all finally finished the treaty today. You must be thrilled. I know how much working on this has meant to you."

"Oh, yes!" Hermione knew she was blushing. She had no idea how she was going to tell her oldest friends about the Act of Good Faith. Ron in particular was going to explode. Harry, she knew would support her – he always did. "There is just one thing left to do before the treaty is set in stone, so to speak. But it is binding even now."

"Hey!" Ron interrupted. "How come you didn't tell me that you finished today?"

"You were too concerned for the state of your stomach for me to get a word in!" Hermione retorted. Ron just rolled his eyes, shrugged, and continued shoveling food in his mouth. She always suspected he ate like a starving man because he had to compete with so many others at home to get a fair share. It did not look like he was going to be growing out of it anytime soon.

"Kings was nice enough to make me a copy so I could read it tonight. It is going to be published in the Daily Prophet of course, but that won't be until tomorrow," Harry smiled. He waved his wand over the thick roll of parchment and created a duplicate he handed to Ron. "Here you go, Ron. Now you can read it, too! Given that Hermione helped write it, I am sure it is brilliant."

"You expect me to read all this!" Ron choked out, his eyes going wide. Hermione just turned away and started pushing food around on her plate. She had hoped she could wait to tell people about the marriage until the next day, after the initial meeting with the Malfoys. Surely then she would have more information. Now, all she could tell people was that she had to marry Malfoy. She would feel better having some details to use as a shield when the unpleasant comments and opinions started.

"Eat, Hermione," Severus cut in softly. "You will need your strength and your wits about you tomorrow."

"What is happening tomorrow?" Harry asked curiously. Hermione just watched him unrolling the treaty parchment and spreading it all out next to his plate.

"Tomorrow we are arranging a marriage," Severus calmly reported.

"Absolutely not!" Ron shrieked, toppling over his butterbeer as he went to stand. "Hermione you can't marry this greasy git! I will not allow it!"

"What!?" Hermione shouted and she bolted up from her chair, shocked at Ron's outburst. She knew he would explode, but he was way out of line. "Allow it? You will not _allow it_? In what universe, Ronald Weasley, do you have any right to dictate my personal life?"

Hermione's ire was rising quickly to meet that of the overly emotional redhead. Everyone at the table knew an angry Hermione was far more dangerous than a ticked-off Ron.

"Before you get yourself hexed, Mr. Weasley, you may want to hear the facts," Severus drawled, managing to sound bored at Ron's peril. "If you are going to make a scene and be a complete arse you may as well understand why first. Then Hermione can hex you."

"Why are you arranging a marriage, 'Mione?" Harry cut in. The concern and confusion showing on his face brought Hermione's rage down to a simmer.

"It is the last sentence of the treaty, Harry," Hermione sighed, gesturing to the parchment in front of him. Harry shuffled for a moment. Hermione knew he found the addendum when he eyes went wide and he paled significantly.

"You have to marry Malfoy for the treaty to be completed?" Harry managed to ask.

"Yes," Hermione sighed, sitting back down. She knew she looked defeated. She certainly felt that way and had no energy to sugar coat or spin the information to make it more palatable for her friends. "I have to marry Malfoy."

Hermione just sighed when she heard Ron fall out of his chair in a dead faint.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks to everyone reading, following, favoriting, and reviewing. I'm so glad folks are enjoying the story. Now let's find out what a traditional Malfoy marriage means...**

 **Disclaimer: I am not JK and I do not own Harry Potter.**

 **Chapter 3**

"There is no way out of this?" Harry asked, looking between Hermione and Severus. No one moved to _Enervate_ Ron just yet, knowing this would be easier to discuss without him.

"No Potter, there really isn't," Severus replied, "At least, not if this treaty is going to go through. No marriage means, no treaty."

"The treaty is just too important, Harry," Hermione stated firmly. "It will do so much good. No one can stand this stalemate any longer. We need to become a functional society again and we need to do it now. If I have to sacrifice to do that, then that is what I am going to do." Hermione went over to sit next to Harry and began rubbing his back, as she always did when he was upset. "It's going to be alright. Severus is going to help me negotiate a very good marriage contract. I will be safe and, knowing the Malfoys, I certainly won't want for anything."

"What about love, 'Mione? And getting to choose your partner in life? You won't get those things," Harry pointed out sadly.

"I'm not particularly romantic, Harry, you know that." Hermione continued to soothe her oldest friend. "I was never the girl that planned out her wedding details during childhood or fantasized about finding Prince Charming. I'm too practical for that. Those romance stories always bothered me because I never could believe in love at first sight. People need to get to know each other, have things in common, and work at a relationship." Harry was beginning to nod. He knew his friend was not prone to flights of fancy, unlike himself. "Besides, it might not be so bad. Draco is certainly smart enough, so that I can have real conversations with him, and Lucius, too. We did always have the same classes in school, so we have some things in common. Plus, I am pretty sure I can beat Draco in a duel if I need to. Getting Lucius will take some practice, but I bet I manage that too eventually."

Harry was beginning to smile and it was making Hermione feel better about her situation. She really did believe the things she was telling her friend.

"Make sure you get that in the marriage contract, Severus, that Hermione is allowed to hex the Ferret if he gets out of line," Harry grinned. "And make sure she is still allowed to hang out with me whenever she wants."

"Oh Harry," Hermione smiled, her eyes beginning to water with gratitude for her friend's acceptance. "No one could ever keep me away from you."

Hermione and Severus decided to take their uneaten meals to the study so they could get started. Harry wisely chose to wait to wake Ron until after the pair placed wards and silencing charms, making certain that no one could disturb them or eavesdrop on their conversation.

"I am very overwhelmed here, Severus," Hermione admitted, although she knew the older wizard was already aware of her turbulent mental state. She sipped on the hot chocolate that Kreacher brought her, which helped her nerves even in the summertime – and oddly enough, went well with the salmon pie she was eating. "Can you start by giving me a basic primer on pureblood marriages?"

"Of course," Severus settled in. This was clearly going to take a while. "Being a bachelor, my knowledge is largely academic and gained from books or observation. I have several texts on etiquette in the pureblood aristocracy that I would be happy to lend you. I am sure the Malfoys have more in their library.

"As Lucius mentioned, arranged marriages are traditional. They have been used for all the reasons the Muggle aristocracy used to arrange marriages – to create or strengthen alliances, to increase political power, and for money. The only additional issue in this society is that marriages are sought with magically powerful people to create powerful offspring. In the past several generations, pureblood birth rates have declined and being pureblood certainly does not equate to being powerful. There was too much inbreeding, as happened with the Muggle aristocracy, and it has not been healthy for purebloods. Regardless, pureblood marriages tend to be traditional and use seven different bonds. Seven is a sacred number in ritual proceedings. As you know from Arithmancy, if used properly in a calculation, sevens and multiples of seven can add power. Most people today use three or four marriage bonds, but I am sure the Malfoys will include all seven."

"Which are?" Hermione was listening raptly and was mildly frustrated that Severus had paused his lecture to sip his wine.

"Patience," he scolded. "The seven bonds are _Colere_ , to cherish, _Conparis_ , partnership, _Defensus_ , to protect, _Fidelitas_ , faithfulness, _Honoris_ , honor and respect, _Sanguinis_ , family – and finally – _Infinitas_ , for life. These seven have been used for hundreds and hundreds of years, probably thousands, but have been going out of fashion in past few generations. Many people getting married these days tend not to include family, faithfulness, protection, or the life-long commitment. That way they do not have to try to have children, do not have to protect their spouse, do not have to stay faithful, and there is always the option of divorce. When you take the seven bonds Hermione, you are taking a wizarding oath to abide by those seven principles. You will not be able to break that promise. That is why there is no mention of love. You cannot force a person to love another by oath."

"How can I be forced to cherish Draco?" Hermione asked, honestly concerned.

"The _Colere_ bond means that you will care for the other's well-being and treat them as if they are dear to you," Severus explained. Hermione nodded. That seemed do-able.

"And the same bonds are used for both bride and groom?" Hermione wondered. "So if I have to stay faithful, so does he?"

"Indeed," Severus nodded, sipping his wine. "There cannot be any infidelity. That actually leads me to a fairly personal question. Have you taken a lover in the past?"

"You mean, am I a virgin?" Hermione felt herself blushing from head to toe. She could not believe that she was talking about her sex life with her former professor. "Is that relevant to the contract?"

"I would not ask unless it was relevant," Severus answered, looked offended by her question. "If you were…untouched…all interactions with your intended would require a chaperone until the wedding day."

"Is there a prize then in virginity or a stigma on witches who have lost it?"

"Not at all," Severus answered. "This is one of those cases where wizarding culture is fairly different from Muggles. Gender does not equal power here. As you know, a witch may be much stronger than a wizard, magically. Muggle women are not often physically stronger than their male counterpoints. Wizarding society has much fewer complications with sexually transmitted diseases or unwanted pregnancy because of magical healing and contraceptive charms. Sex is less likely to have negative consequences. Muggles would see us as much more sexually permissive. Premarital sex is not uncommon, neither is same-sex relations or having multiple partners. The only real social requirements are that all parties be consenting and of-age."

"Why don't they teach this at Hogwarts?" Hermione asked. She hated feeling ignorant on any subject and was a bit horrified that she lacked this basic information on her adopted culture.

"Sex education at Hogwarts?" Severus smirked. "I am sure you can have this information included in the Wizarding Culture class your new treaty mandates for Muggle students."

"I will," Hermione huffed, glaring at her teacher. "I may even suggest you teach it!"

"Do not threaten me, Miss Granger," Severus growled. Hermione noticed a fleeting look of panic in his eyes that made her grin.

"If people with all kinds of sexual experience are accepted, than why mandate a chaperone?" Hermione asked, still disconcerted.

"Tradition," Severus stated officiously. "Getting back to the point, people that have chosen not to participate in sexual intercourse are identified in the course of marriage negotiation in order to continue to respect their wishes. Some use abstinence ritualistically to, theoretically, purify their magic. That is bollocks, but some people still try. The marriage contract would include stipulation for a ritualized…deflowering. Just to clarify, the chaperone would be required for the groom if he were a virgin; there is no gender inequality. I am aware that you have yet to answer to my previous question."

"I do not need a chaperone," Hermione blushed lightly this time, trying to appear more comfortable with this conversation. She was an adult after all and Severus was her peer now, not her professor. She did begin to fidget slightly as he appraised her in silence, seeming to weigh this new information. He did not appear judgmental, just speculative and somewhat amused. Deciding to end the silence for herself, Hermione wanted to move on to her other main concern. "So what does the life of an aristocratic wife look like? What will my life look like?"

"Those are two different questions," Severus replied, continuing to sip on his wine. Hermione was irked at his calm. If she was constantly fighting panic, then Severus did not have a right to be so peaceful. Ignoring her glare, Severus continued. "Women raised in the aristocracy know their whole lives what will be expected of them and do not question it. That does not apply to you."

"You did not answer either of my questions!" Hermione groaned, aggravated at the older man.

"Tell me what you want for yourself, Hermione," Severus said, still with that frustrating calm. "And that is what we will negotiate for in your contract."

Hermione sat back in her chair with her hot chocolate, contemplating Severus' question. What did she want her life to look like?

"Well," she finally said, "I need to be occupied. I can't see myself being a housewife." Severus just nodded and summoned a parchment to note her wishes. "I want to have children, but I want an equal part in making decisions about how they are raised. I will retain the final decision regarding my person. I am not going to let any Malfoy tell me how I must dress or wear my hair. I will associate with whomever I choose and my friends will always be welcome in my home. I want to know what is going on with the Malfoy family…I mean, I do not need to know all the minor details of their business workings and whatnot. However, if they ever decide to align themselves with some psychopath again, as they did with Voldemort, or do something else that would affect me and my hypothetical children, I want advanced notice. If Aurors are going to show up at my door to question or drag off my husband, I do not want to be caught off guard. I would be quite peeved and those Malfoys will have wished the Aurors had got to them first."

Severus smirked as his quill finally stopped. Hermione could be a force to be reckoned with when displeased. All of the Order members, including himself, had witnessed that first hand. The Malfoys had got a taste of her temper during the six-week negotiations, but she really had been on her best behavior. Additionally, the setting did not allow her to use her magic, which had saved the Malfoys on numerous occasions.

"Those are the basics. I can compromise on most other things I imagine," Hermione concluded. "Do you think I can get all those things?"

"With me as your intercessor, I believe you will have the best chance," Severus smirked.

"Is there any issue I mentioned that they will fight me on?" Hermione asked. Her terms sounded very basic to her, but she really did not know what was expected of a wife in the aristocracy.

"They will quibble about how exactly you plan to be 'occupied' as you said," Severus reported. "Most pureblood witches do not seek employment. They sit on boards for charities, they socialize with each other, they plot and scheme against each other for the sake of their own families. Generally, they seek more money and more power that they can then lord over their friends."

"That sounds horrid!" Hermione exclaimed.

"That is what pureblood wives do," Severus shrugged. "But, if you recall, I already told you – that does not apply to you. You are not a pureblood wife. You are going to be the first known Muggle-born in the aristocracy. That means, Hermione, you get to write your own rules. The Malfoys will want you to try to fit in as best as you can, be civil to their associates. They know you are not going to become another person all of sudden. They know what they are getting, well, for the most part."

Severus gave a few more examples of how pureblood witches spent their time, all of which sounded depressing to Hermione. There was nothing positive in what she was hearing and it made her feel very tired. The day had taken an emotional toll on the young witch.

"I am exhausted, Severus," Hermione sighed. "As much as I hate to say it, Lucius is right. We both need our rest. Oh! I did have one last question. Draco mentioned a few times that it would be a traditional Malfoy marriage. Is that different from a traditional pureblood marriage?"

"I was not sure if you caught that," Severus smirked. "What I am about to tell you is what I have heard. I am not sure if all of it is fact or partly myth propagated by the Malfoys for their own benefit, so take this with the proverbial grain of salt. As Lucius mentioned, Malfoys gravitate toward strong, powerful women. They say that weaker witches do not do well married to Malfoy men. Neither party is usually very happy in the union, as Malfoys thrive on challenge. The marriages do not last long. The accepted theory is that a witch with little magic is not strong enough to carry Malfoy children, who are actually very powerful. That part I agree with – the Malfoys always seem to have an abundance of natural magical power. Many of the less powerful Malfoy wives have died in childbirth. If they survived, they tended to be weakened by the drain on their magical resources and were unable to produce a second child. Many Malfoy wives die fairly young, much younger than the typical lifespan for witches."

"Are the causes of death natural?" Hermione asked, suspicious and a little alarmed. She certainly did not wish to marry into a family of wife murderers.

"Quite natural," Severus assured her. "It has been well documented. As ruthless as the Malfoys are, they take their vows very seriously and put family before all else. While they enjoy being powerful, some Malfoys consider this trade off a curse. Their power makes them unlikely to find a true life-mate, another person who is their magical equal."

"I still don't know what a traditional Malfoy marriage is," Hermione pointed out.

"I am getting there. Be patient. Without the background information, it will not make as much sense," Severus scolded her lightly. "Due to this…issue…with Malfoys being unable to hold on to wives, it has occurred several times in their lineage that the Lord Malfoy and his heir are all that is left of the immediate family. Lucius and Draco are in that situation now. I believe they do have some distant relatives, mostly from their maternal sides, but they are the only Malfoys. It is quite a celebrated event in pureblood circles when this occurs, as macabre as it sounds. There are two eligible, marriageable Malfoys of breeding age available for the rest of the aristocracy to try to latch onto via marriage to a daughter or female relative. They are quite popular in their society. I understand Lucius has been getting offers for Draco since his birth. And he himself was approached the very day after Narcissa died."

"That is horrible!" Hermione was shocked. She really did not want to have anything to do with a group of people that would behave in the way Severus was describing.

"That is the aristocracy," Severus shrugged it off. "Although he did abide by his vows, Lucius had no depth of feeling for his wife. She was quite mad. It seems to run in the Black family women, to varying degrees of course. If carrying and birthing Draco, which was very difficult for her, had not weakened Narcissa, I imagine she could have turned out much like Bellatrix in the end. That, however, is off topic. As you pointed out, you still do not know what you are getting with a traditional Malfoy marriage."

Hermione nodded, leaning forward in her seat.

"If you did not know before, let me inform you that the Malfoys are as powerful as they brag to be. They are likely in the top few percent in that regard. They really do have a difficult time finding witches at, or close to, their level of magical power. It is hard for them to find a true match. As I said, this situation of two eligible Malfoys has occurred several times in their lineage. One option is that both men marry. Statistics alone would dictate that at least one of them, usually both, marry a witch less powerful than himself. When this has occurred, it just perpetuated the cycle, or curse, in the family. They can break the cycle, however, when they find a very powerful witch who is their magical equal. In the past, they have been unable to choose which Malfoy she is to marry – the Lord or the heir – because a witch that powerful is rare. Therefore, the witch is bound to both in marriage. Historically, the results have been quite favorable and encouraged future Malfoys to share one very powerful bride. The traditional Malfoy marriage is reportedly much more happy, harmonious, and productive when done this way. They always have more children as well, powerful children. There is something about the triadic marriage structure when it includes three equally powerful people that somehow balances all that strong magic. Traditional Malfoy marriages are said to be the most blessed."

Hermione was frozen. She knew how she must look to Severus, her eyes widened with shock and her mouth hanging open. Hermione could barely manage the situation when she thought she had to marry Draco, but now she had to marry both Draco _and_ Lucius!

"But…but…" Hermione stammered eloquently. "But…that's not…that is polygamy!"

"Having more than one husband is polyandry actually," Severus pointed out dryly. "Multiple marriages, while not the norm, are common enough in the wizarding world. As I said earlier, sex with multiple partners is not taboo; therefore, a union of multiple partners is not either. Does this fact change any of the terms you mentioned before that you want in your marriage contract?"

"Um…" Hermione uttered dumbly. "I don't know. I can't think, Severus. I don't think so. I mean…the things I listed are still what I want in my life."

"Go to bed, Hermione," Severus kindly encouraged after a moment of silence. He took the cold cup of cocoa from her and helped her out of her seat. "I know this is a lot for you. Nevertheless, Lucius was right; you need your rest. You need to let your mind rest, so you can adequately process the information. You know how those two are in negotiations so you really do need to be on your game. Take one of the calming draughts I gave you before the negotiations began. You do still have them?"

Hermione nodded at his words. He was absolutely right. Her experience with men was limited and with these kind of men, nonexistent. She needed to be at her best and was certainly glad to have Severus. She felt entirely out of her depth.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks as always for all the kind words! A heads up for readers, I am a low or no emotional angst type of writer. I also enjoy the Slytherins, which should be clear so far. :-)  
Also, I tend to make photo collages of clothing I imagine Hermione to wear because it helps me to visualize. I've put those collages over on Flickr under the name Miss Fantastic. The album would be Becoming Lady Malfoy and it has pics for the whole story. There's another album for another story a wrote (Hermione/Multiples) that I will likely post on this site after this one is all uploaded. **

**Disclaimer: I am not JKR and do not own Harry Potter.**

 **Chapter 4**

Hermione woke earlier than was necessary. Sleep had only come after she took Severus' advice and drank the calming potion. After a brief moment of indecision, Hermione dressed in one of her favorite sundresses. It was very lightweight and good for a summer day. Despite the thin fabric, the vintage design provided a great deal of coverage, from the v-neck on top that highlighted her collarbones down to the full, flared skirt that stopped just below the knee. It was well fitted across the bust and down her torso. Hermione enjoyed the soft green hues in the dress. It was summery and flattered her complexion. She paired the dress with comfortable leather gladiator sandals. These were her regular, non-school clothes. She did not tend to wear robes in her day-to-day life. Hermione figured she should be herself, Muggle clothing and all, so those Malfoys really know what they were getting. She braided her thick curls back to keep them out of her face and off her neck, as she did most hot days. Hermione skipped makeup all together, smoothing a light lotion with sunscreen after she washed her face and applying a pink tinted lip balm, so she would not chap.

The kitchen downstairs was empty due to the early hour. Harry would get up sometime mid-morning, earlier if he had meetings at the Ministry. Ron had not woken up before noon since Voldemort died. Hermione set to making herself some coffee. Most days, she preferred tea, but a combination of an early morning, stress, and a busy day required coffee. Half an hour later, Hermione poured herself a third cup and was using the quiet time to think.

How can one woman be married to two men? What would that look like? Would she have her own room or share with her husbands? Hermione did not have any templates to work off here. She did not know anyone in a plural relationship whom she could ask. She wondered if there any books on the subject. Hermione scoffed at herself, of course there were books! There were books about everything, maybe even here in the Black family library at Grimmauld Place. Before Hermione could go explore the library, Severus stepped through the Floo in the kitchen.

"Coffee, Severus?" Hermione offered, gesturing toward the warm pot on the counter.

"How many cups have you had?" Severus asked, pouring himself a large mug.

"This would be three."

"And you have eaten what?"

"Nothing yet," Hermione mumbled. "I'm not hungry."

"Kreacher," Severus shouted as he sat down across from Hermione at the table. The grumpy elf popped into the kitchen. "Pancakes, sausage, and fruit please, Kreacher."

Kreacher grunted an acknowledgement to Severus' request and got to work. Hermione had to admit, despite the old creature's attitude, he was unparalleled in the kitchen. He was unbelievably quick and the food was delicious. Hermione wondered how many elves were at Malfoy Manor. Could they cook as well as Kreacher?

"Still processing I see," Severus smirked, sipping his coffee. Hermione realized she was staring off into space, thinking.

"Would you be able to recommend any books on triadic marriages or plural relationships?" Hermione asked. She was slightly irritated when he laughed at her request. She knew her reputation as a bookworm, but this was serious!

"Of course," Severus answered when he was through chuckling. "I will look into it. I am sure the Malfoy library carries books on the subject and your intendeds would be happy to lend you whatever you wish. I will caution you though; this is not a subject you can learn by reading books. There is no guide for personal relationships, all are different and you have to figure out what feels right for you through trial and error. What works for another person may not work for you." Hermione just nodded. She still wanted to read what other people had done though. She was sure it would help normalize the experience for her. "And remember, neither Lucius nor Draco has done this before either. You will have to navigate being married to two men, two Malfoys for that matter. They will have to work out how to both be married to the same witch."

"That does make me feel better," Hermione genuinely smiled. When Kreacher put plates of food on the table a moment later, she could actually feel her appetite rising. Food would do her good.

As Hermione was checking her leather satchel in the front hall, making sure she had everything before they left, Harry stumbled downstairs in his pajamas. He smiled at his friend dressed in her usual clothing, rather than wizarding robes. He was glad she was being herself through this process.

"I just wanted to wish you luck before you head off," Harry grinned, leaning in to kiss his friend's cheek. "Don't let those Malfoys get away with anything!"

"Thanks, Harry," Hermione smiled, tearing up slightly. She felt like she was on an emotional rollercoaster. "Your support means a lot to me. Think Ron will come around soon?"

"Eventually," Harry sighed, taking her hands in his. "Maybe not soon, but eventually. This is hard for him, because he had ideas about the two of you."

"Ron is my friend and just a friend, Harry, you know that," Hermione sighed. She and Harry had discussed Ron's crush on Hermione multiple times and at length. They both hoped he would move past it so they could all stay good friends. The only one that seemed to think she and Ron would make a good match was Ron and his mother.

"I know, 'Mione. I have talked to him about it and I will talk to him again today," Harry assured her. "Want to go out to dinner tonight, the two of us, to talk about what is happening?"

"Sounds like a wonderful plan," Hermione agreed. Severus cleared his throat, alerting her to the time. She hugged her friend and walked out the door with Severus so they could Apparate.

For some reason, the official negotiation location looked more menacing to Hermione than it ever had before, even if it was in the same non-descript building she had been visiting for weeks. She paused on the front steps, took a deep cleansing breath, and stood up slightly straighter.

"Ready?" Severus questioned, paused behind the diminutive witch.

"As ready as I'll ever be," Hermione replied.

Lucius and Draco Malfoy were already seated at the negotiation table, in their regular seats. Both men were dressed in dark, perfectly hand tailored, lightweight summer robes that looked like they cost a fortune. Lucius seemed to favor a more traditional cut, while Draco's was as modern as robes could look. They rose and started walking around the table when Hermione and Severus entered.

"You look very nice today, Hermione," Lucius smiled as he approached her. As he did the night before, Lucius took her hand and gently kissed it. It seemed to Hermione that his mouth lingered a moment longer than was necessary. She was absorbed in watching the older wizard, so she was slightly startled to find Draco in her personal space, immediately next to her.

"Father is right," Draco grinned. "You look delicious, like a cool drink on a hot day."

"If you are ready, gentlemen," Severus interrupted, rolling his eyes just slightly. "Let us get down to business."

"Of course," Lucius nodded. He and Draco slowly withdrew, back to their side of the table. Hermione felt unreasonably warm again and wondered if her cooling charm was starting to fail already. Probably not. She decided the process would go smoothest if they would remain on the other side of the table.

"I wanted to start out by saying that yesterday, when I agreed to this marriage, I did not know the definition of a traditional Malfoy marriage," Hermione started. She glared at the two blonds across the table, eyeing them to see if they knew she had misunderstood and exploited that fact in a very Slytherin manner. By the looks on their faces, it appeared they did.

"It seems Severus has filled you in," Lucius replied calmly. "Has that changed your decision to accept the Act of Good Faith?"

"No," Hermione reported after a long pause. "I keep my word when I give it. Just be aware that I do not take kindly to manipulation. It is important you learn that now since it seems the three of us will be together for a while. As non-Slytherin as it may be, I advise that in the future you approach me directly with your requests and do not attempt to withhold or obscure information from me for your own gain. Even if you are successful in the short-term, it will be detrimental to you in the end. Be assured that I _will_ find out, eventually – I always do. I am not a witch to be trifled with. I wanted to be clear on this issue, so you know exactly what you have signed yourselves up for."

Severus' lips twitched ever so slightly at her speech. The Malfoys wanted a strong witch and they certainly got one. Hermione's steady gaze studied their reaction to her words. Both Draco and Lucius nodded, appearing to have heard her warning. Lucius also seemed a bit proud of her spirit, while the glint in Draco's eye indicated he admired her stern lecture. Hermione was sure neither man would actually heed her, although they should, because she meant every word. People, like Severus, who knew her better understood that everything she said was factual. Hermione did not bluff or posture. She said what she meant and always did what she said she would do. As non-Slytherin as it would be for the Malfoys to be straightforward with her, it would be equally non-Slytherin if they just accepted her statement and did not test her. They would learn, in time. Neither man was stupid or masochistic in any fashion, so it would be in their best interests to quickly learn how far they could push their bride.

"So, how does this process work?" Hermione questioned after they each pondered her opening statement.

"As the petitioners, we have brought our proposed marriage contract," Draco replied. He cast a quick duplicating spell and passed copies to Hermione and Severus. Since the treaty negotiations were finished, the ban on wands and the wards prohibiting wandless magic were removed from the room. "As you will see, the contract addresses the engagement period, the wedding itself, and then the marriage. Shall we start with the engagement period? We have proposed it be five days in length."

Hermione gasped. Five days? They wanted to get married in five days.

"What do you think?" Severus asked Hermione calmly.

"Five days is just so…soon," Hermione finished feebly. "Are wizarding engagements always so short?"

"Engagements can last from days to decades," Lucius scoffed, waving his hand dismissively at her question. "Draco and I did not see any reason to wait. As soon as we are married, the treaty will be final."

"No need to keep reminding me of the treaty, Lucius," Hermione hissed. "I am perfectly aware of how this situation came about and I understand that the future of our treaty is contingent on my marrying the two of you."

"What is your objection to getting married in five days?" Draco reasoned. Hermione noticed the small look that Draco gave Lucius. She hoped that since Draco had known her for seven years, he would let his father know she did not respond well to anyone dismissing her questions.

"As I stated, five days is soon," Hermione began. "I would not begin to know how to plan a wedding in such a short time. I imagine we will talk more in detail when we get to the wedding section of the contract, however, my limited experience with the aristocracy, and with Malfoys, would lead me to believe the event will not be small or casual."

"No, it will be neither small nor casual," Lucius smirked. "We can count on it being the exact opposite of those two things. Money, however, gets things done as quickly as they need to be done."

"Additionally, I feel I would need more time to prepare myself," Hermione continued. She saw Draco's questioning look and elaborated. "I did not think I would be getting married for years, if at all. I have had less than twenty-four hours to deal with this change in plans. The only people I have told about the marriage are Harry and Ron. Of course, after the Daily Prophet publishes the treaty today everyone will know. Nevertheless, I still feel it would be appropriate for me to sit down with my friends and loved ones and personally explain. I will also need to inform my parents. Since they are Muggles and plural marriages are taboo in Muggle culture, they will need time to process the information. Lastly, I would like to spend some time with my future husbands in a social setting prior to our wedding. I am sure you both would agree that our previous interactions have not exactly been conducive to building a positive relationship. Therefore, I propose a month long engagement."

"Seven days," Lucius countered. Both Hermione and Severus scoffed.

"Three weeks," Severus offered.

"Two," Draco put in.

"Done," Severus nodded. "The wedding will take place in two weeks time. As today is Saturday, it will be held the Saturday after next. Before that time, you will spend time together on at least four occasions so that Hermione may get used to you. Out of the four 'dates,' two will be the three of you together, one will be just Hermione and Lucius, and the other will be just Hermione and Draco. These four will be considered the minimum with the option for additional 'dates' if it is desired and time allows."

"Then the engagement party will be held at the Manor in one week, next Saturday evening," Lucius reported. "That will certainly qualify as a social engagement. If you do not object, Hermione, one of my assistants will organize the event with your direction. Traditionally, Lady Malfoy would organize parties or events that take place at the Manor, but you will not be Lady Malfoy for two weeks. In addition to celebrating our upcoming nuptials, it can be a time to meet each other's friends and family. Will a chaperone be required for the event and these other dates?"

"Hermione does not require a chaperone," Severus casually replied as he continued to read over the marriage contract. Hermione did her best not to blush and felt somewhat successful. "We are all aware that you do not, Lucius, as this is your second marriage. Does Draco require a chaperone?"

"I do not," Draco replied. He was looking over at Hermione speculatively. She imagined he was running through all the males at Hogwarts trying to figure out whom she had slept with. Hermione found herself doing quite the same thing. It was probably the horrid Pansy Parkinson or one of the disturbingly thin Greengrass sisters. She was surprised at the very small twinge of jealousy she felt and then berated herself for being silly.

"I would like to add a stipulation then," Lucius intoned in that bored way of his. Hermione learned that tone was a façade he used to hide emotions. His eyes always gave it away. Now they were positively blazing, with what feeling Hermione was not sure. Was it possessiveness? "You will immediately cease any sexual or romantic relationships currently underway. You will be faithful to us during the engagement period as well as in the marriage. It begins this moment. There will be no last goodbye or final fling."

"I will only agree to that stipulation if it is extended to include both of you as well," Hermione narrowed her eyes at the Malfoys. What was good for the goose was certainly good for the gander. Did they have lovers they saw regularly? Well, if so, they did not anymore. Neither could be too emotionally attached to another witch, because they had asked her to get married. Attached or not, Hermione was not about to let anything continue while she was their fiancée. Her pride was important to her; she was a Gryffindor after all.

"Agreed," Draco replied as Lucius nodded.

"I would like to inquire as to your current living situation," Lucius stated. Hermione thought she still saw that possessive glint in his eyes again, but figured she must be mistaken.

"Then inquire," Severus responded in his usual snarky manner. Lucius narrowed his eyes at his old friend.

"We understand you are living at the Order headquarters. Is that correct?" Draco injected.

"Yes, I currently live at Harry's house, which was the Order headquarters at one time," Hermione replied.

"Who else lives there?" Draco continued.

"At the moment only Harry, Ron, and I live there," Hermione explained. "But since it was the Order headquarters, as you mentioned, many of the Order members have a room there that they can use if they need to."

"It is not seemly for our fiancée to be living with two single men," Lucius informed her.

"Then I guess I will be _unseemly_ for the next two weeks," Hermione retorted, her eyes narrowed. There was no way she was going to move for the two weeks prior to the wedding.

"An alternate would be to move into your rooms at Malfoy Manor early," Lucius came back, clearly irritated with the young witch.

"Right," Hermione snorted sarcastically, "Because that looks proper. I should move out of the house I share with two men that I am not having sex with in order to move in with two men I most certainly will be having a sex with?"

Hermione watched Lucius' eyes narrow. He was obviously not pleased with her response.

"I will move in after we are married, not before," Hermione continued. "I will stay where I am the next two weeks and enjoy the company of my friends, since I will probably not see them every day after we are married. You already have my agreement to be faithful to you during our engagement, as I have yours. That will have to be enough for you. This is a good opportunity, Lord Malfoy, for you to start learning how to trust me."

Hermione leveled her unwavering stare at Lucius as she ended her sentence. They sat for a moment contemplating each other.

"This may be a good time to let you both know that I value compromise and I understand that relationships take work," Hermione broke the silence. "I want to be clear that I will make my own decisions and use my own judgment. It is not in my nature to defer to others, so do not expect it to happen. I believe I am a reasonable person, so I am willing to ask for and listen to your counsel - particularly on issues where I feel uninformed."

"I appreciate the information," Lucius conceded after a moment. Hermione looked over to Draco, who was nodding thoughtfully. Given what Severus has explained about pureblood wives, Hermione believed the Malfoys would find her to be quite different. She did not see the harm in letting them know from the beginning that she would not be like the pureblood women they were used to, even though Severus had assured her there would be no such expectation.

"Speaking of feeling uninformed," Severus stated, "we would like you to provide Hermione with books to help educate her about new aspects of her life. These should include, at minimum, books about pureblood etiquette and triadic marriages. You may include others that you feel are pertinent. I doubt Hermione will turn away books."

Hermione favored Severus with a minor glare at his statement. Her non-verbal reprimand was half-hearted though, because he was not wrong. She would not turn away any books.

"Do you have such book in your library?" Hermione asked.

"Of course," Lucius replied. "We will be happy to get them to you. In fact, we can bring them to your home tomorrow, and then take you out to lunch."

"That sounds nice actually," Hermione conceded.

"Since you have invited yourself to see Hermione's home," Severus drawled, "I would like to add a comparable point to the engagement period. In the next two weeks, preferably the next week, Hermione should be given a full tour of Malfoy Manor and able to see her living space. She will be allowed to make any decorative changes that she desires and, with your permission, other more substantive changes she feels are necessary."

"Agreed," Lucius nodded. "Hermione can come over Monday morning after breakfast. Touring the grounds will take most of the morning. We can have lunch and then see the Manor."

"We would like you to spend the day with us," Draco informed her. "Then I can take you out Monday night for our one-on-one date, if you are willing."

Hermione nodded. She had never spent any time alone with the Malfoys, either separately or together. She would have to get used to the idea.

"That seems to cover the engagement," Severus noted. All three nodded. "Shall we take a ten minute break before we move on to the wedding?"

Again, all three nodded. The Malfoys stayed at the table, but Hermione excused herself to go to the washroom and splash some water on her face.


	5. Chapter 5

**I continue to be grateful for all the lovely feedback and comments.  
In honor of Mother's Day in the US, I will post two chapters today!**

 **Now - we finalize a marriage contract!**

 **Disclaimer: I continue to not be JKR and do not own Harry Potter!  
And eternal thanks Severus' Malfoy Maiden (aka Bunnyhops) for doing the beta work on this story some years ago. **

**Chapter 5**

"We have written in the contract that the wedding will take place at Malfoy Manor, at dusk, in the gardens," Lucius reported when they all reconvened. "The traditional ceremony will be used, including all seven bonds. The two of us will simultaneously be bound to Hermione while she is bound to each of us. It will just be the three of us; there are no bridesmaids or groomsmen in traditional ceremonies. The ceremony will be immediately followed by a ball that will include dinner and dancing in the Manor ballroom."

"We expected as much," Severus nodded. "As Hermione has not witnessed a traditional marriage ceremony we ask that you provide her a detailed description of the event as soon as possible, so she will know what is expected."

"Of course," Lucius agreed. "We are willing to be somewhat flexible regarding decoration, flowers, music, and menu. I have hired someone to arrange everything for us. We are doing this in a short period, but I do not want any of us to have to sacrifice what we want. If you wish, Hermione, the three of us can meet with the planner together Monday at teatime to discuss our preferences since you will already be at the Manor."

"I would like to have input," Hermione agreed. "After all, this will be my only wedding. I also expect to include whomever I choose to the guest list."

"Agreed," Draco replied, grinning. "After all, this will be your only wedding."

Hermione rolled her eyes and chuckled at his using her words.

"The contract does not note who is taking financial responsibility for the event," Severus pointed out.

"Yes," Lucius agreed. "Traditional contracts have a statement about the bride's family paying for the wedding, while the groom's funds the engagement party. We anticipated paying for all costs. I will add that to the contract so it is clear."

Hermione shrugged her acceptance. She did not have a lot of money herself and did not feel asking her parents would be fruitful. She figured that her parents would not be thrilled that their eighteen-year-old daughter had to get married, would have two husbands, and that one of her husbands was twenty years her senior. Asking them to pay for part of the wedding on top of that would be too much.

"The day after the wedding, that Sunday, we will take an international Portkey for a two week honeymoon," Draco informed her with a bit of a leer. "We feel it necessary to get away to a private location, away from the demands of our regular lives, in order to spend _quality_ time together."

From his tone and facial expression, Hermione understood quality time to mean naked time. Her mind flashed on images of a naked Draco and then she pictured a naked Lucius. Hermione was not sure how that was going to work. What would happen on their wedding night? She decided a honeymoon away from everyone else would be helpful. That way she would have some time to acclimate to being Lady Malfoy without her friends asking personal questions or trying to navigate the shark infested waters that were the aristocracy.

"A honeymoon sounds like a good idea," Hermione nodded. "Are you going to tell me where we are going so I can pack appropriately"

"Oh no, I don't think so," Lucius smirked. "We want to surprise you. I will tell you that it will be quite warm, close a body of water, and very private."

Hermione wondered if it would be one of those white beaches with clear blue water. She also wondered how private it would be. Would they…frolic in the surf? A sudden image popped into her head. She was wrapped up with a naked wizard with Malfoy platinum blond hair, the waves crashing over their entwined bodies. Of course, as usual, Hermione's practical mind stepped in. She imagined all those little grains of sand finding their way into places they should not be. While sex on the beach seemed exciting, she decided it was probably not very comfortable.

"On to the bulk of the contract," Severus continued, "the marriage after the wedding, life after the honeymoon. Hermione has come up with a list of demands. While the wording may be negotiable, the general content is not and we are not willing to compromise the core of these issues. Please review them and then we will discuss."

Severus passed out a list to everyone at the table. Hermione knew he had taken notes on what she wanted when they talked the night before, but she had not seen them drafted as contract terms. Hermione was pleased and felt he appropriately conveyed her wishes.

"Starting at the top," Draco began. "Malfoy wives have never held employment and we do not wish that to start now. Lady Malfoy has obligations toward her family and her station that will not leave time for her to also have a full time job."

"As it says," Hermione responded. "I need to be occupied. I require intellectual stimulation and challenges in life; otherwise, I will not be happy. I do not know exactly what I will do at this point; I just know I have to do something. This is non-negotiable. I understand you have more money than anyone in the universe, so I will not require a paycheck to sustain myself. I may occupy myself with charity work that does not pay – I am not sure. The only concession I am willing to make is that I will listen to advice from the two of you regarding how I spend my time if you ever have concerns that our relationship or my other obligations are suffering due to my work."

Lucius just nodded, looking at her knowingly. Hermione was sure he caught her wording - that she would _listen_ to their advice. She never agreed to follow it. Draco's nod was more hesitant. He seemed peeved that he would not have her at his disposal at all times.

"We have no issue with your having equal decision-making regarding child rearing or over your personal dress and style," Lucius continued. "I would ask that you make the same concession here as well though and be willing to listen to our advice."

Hermione nodded. That seemed reasonable. After all, she did not exactly know how to dress for the society functions she will be expected to attend.

"Regarding your friends and associates," Draco brought up. "I do not wish for you to spend all your free time with them. You will have two husbands to attend to, which is more than most witches, and we do not want to be secondary. Additionally, I am well aware that many of your friends do not like us. I do not wish to be subject to verbal abuse or hexes in my own home. So I would like to add a caveat that your friends are only welcome in _our_ home if they can refrain from that sort of behavior."

"Agreed," Hermione allowed after a moment. Draco did have a point. If she were really marrying them, she would do her best to forge a real relationship. She may not ever fall madly in love with them, but she wanted a caring and happy marriage. For that to happen, she would need to spend time with them, not only with her friends. It was not too much for Draco and Lucius to ask that she refrain from bringing home anyone that would try to harm them. Hermione thought of Ron. He probably would try to hex or duel them. He would never win a duel with either of them, but they should not be put in a position to defend themselves from her friends.

"We have no issue with your wanting to be involved in our lives," Lucius continued. "That is what marriage is supposed to entail and I would amend your term to make it reciprocal. We want to be aware of what is happening with you. Additionally, I would like to include guidelines to help make sure this happens. I believe the three of us should have dinner and spend the evening together at least three times per week. We should also plan to spend time together for at least four hours during the day every weekend."

"That makes sense," Hermione agreed. "I want the contract to be clear that these are suggested minimums. If some emergency circumstance occurs that means we do not get three evenings one week, there would be no penalty. We should endeavor to make up that time with each other though."

Both Malfoys nodded in agreement. Hermione was glad that they seemed to be investing in this relationship as she planned to do.

"The contract already includes basic information," Lucius shared. "Hermione will become Lady Malfoy, reside at Malfoy Manor, and have access to the Malfoy family vaults. We both wish to have children and have indicated that no contraception should be used."

"That is not acceptable," Hermione responded. "I don't want to have children right away. I spent some of my childhood and all of my adolescence fighting a war. So I feel a lot older than my eighteen years. Nevertheless, I am still young. I anticipate that this marriage will have its ups and down, especially at the beginning. I want time to get used to being married to the two of you and being Lady Malfoy without adding a new role of mother to the list. I will agree to remove contraception after two years of marriage."

"Six months," Lucius countered.

"One year," Hermione came back. "And that is my final offer."

"Done," Lucius nodded.

"While it may be out of our hands, do you have an idea of how many children you each want?" Hermione asked.

"I would like one or two more," Lucius reported. "I already have Draco, but a little girl would be nice."

Hermione noticed the way Lucius' eyes shone with warmth as he looked at Draco. The father and son duo had always seemed very close, but after spending more time with them during the treaty negotiations, Hermione noticed a lot of affection between the two men. Of course, they would have to be close and love each other to enter into the kind of marriage they proposed. Hermione noticed that Draco returned his father's warmth and grinned at the idea of Lucius with a little daughter.

"Maybe it was because I was an only child and I always knew the family curse would mean I would only ever have one child," Draco began, "but part of me has always envied large families. I've imagined having three or more children, but I didn't anticipate ever finding a witch strong enough to safely make that dream a reality."

Hermione was touched by Draco's statement. When Severus told her about the Malfoy issue of keeping wives, she had not really considered what it would be like to grow up thinking that was your future. Draco had believed he would have to choose between having a wife for a lifetime or having children. She found herself really hoping she could give him what he wanted.

"That is at least four children total," Hermione tabulated aloud. She imagined what it would be like to have a house full of platinum blond, curly headed children running around a house. Hermione found herself smiling. She, like Draco, was an only child and had envied big families; that was why she enjoyed staying at the Weasleys. "I have no problem with that. Even six children to three adults is not a bad ratio."

Lucius and Draco both smiled at Hermione's math. Hermione realized she had not really seen either Malfoy smile genuinely much at all until recently. She liked those real smiles quite a bit.

"I believe that covers all the issues on the table, unless there is anything else?" Severus interjected. When they all shook their heads, he continued. "I will redraft the marriage contract this afternoon, including the new information agreed upon today, and owl you all your copies this evening. When each of you signs your copy, the signature will automatically appear on the other copies. Once all three of you sign, the marriage contract will be binding."

"Thank you for all your help, Severus," Hermione smiled gratefully at the snarky wizard. As everyone stood from the table, Hermione spontaneously gave Severus a hug. She really did not know what she would have done without him. He seemed to freeze a moment at her embrace, but then returned it - patting her on the back.

"It was my pleasure," Severus responded. "I expect to be watching this spectacle of a marriage for decades to come, so my motives were really quite selfish. I anticipate being thoroughly entertained, because I highly doubt those two really understand what they signed on for with a witch like you." Hermione was about to take offense, but saw the laughing, teasing expression on his face when she stepped back from the hug. "While they may honestly prefer very strong women, neither one has had the experience of actually being intimately connected with one. Although it adds nothing to my future entertainment, I will make one request on their behalf, because I don't like enough people to have many friends and that small number includes the Malfoys. All I ask is that you try not to hurt them _too_ badly and let them feel like they are winning every once in a while."

Severus turned to Lucius and Draco, who both had their eyes narrowed. Hermione was not sure what they took issue with, Severus embracing her or asking her to go easy on them.

"As for you two," Severus drawled, "Try not to make Hermione too angry. Moreover, do not, I repeat _do not_ underestimate her. Unfortunately for you, this tiny witch has more courage than regular Gryffindors, is smarter than most Ravenclaws, is more loyal than your average Hufflepuff, and can be trickier than most of the Slytherins I have known - and I've known a lot. That means she is also exceptionally stubborn, frustrating, overly emotional, and self-righteous."

Hermione gave Severus a half-hearted smack on the arm in response to his assessment of her character. She decided that she found it flattering overall. It was not as if her faults he listed were untrue. All of those traits, including the negative ones, would come in handy dealing with her future husbands. Then Severus gave a shallow mock bow to everyone and exited the room. Hermione was left with her fiancés, for the first time.

"Ah," Draco grinned, "alone at last."

"Would you like to accompany us to lunch?" Lucius asked.

"I would, but I am afraid I can't," Hermione sighed as the two men approached her. She continued to find their close proximity disconcerting. Why must they stir such a strong reaction in her? She would need to keep her wits about her unless she wanted those domineering Malfoys to run right over her. Maybe she would do better if they came up to her one at a time instead of in tandem. She did regret not being able to go with them. A tense, difficult lunch with her future husbands would be preferable to what she had planned. "I was not exaggerating when I said my parents will have a hard time dealing with this. They wanted me to leave wizarding society all together rather than be caught up in a sort of civil war. Of course, I would never have been able to do that, but everything has put a strain on our relationship. I want to tell them about the wedding today. Maybe with two week's notice, they can find their way to attending, even if they will not be happy."

"Would you like us, or one of us, to go with you?" Draco asked. He began rubbing his hands up and down her arms, which Hermione found quite soothing. He looked concerned. She figured the dread showed clearly on her face. That was always going to be one fundamental difference between her and them. While they kept their emotions and reactions well masked, Hermione wore hers right out for all to see like most Gryffindors. She noticed Lucius has sidled up to her and placed one of his hands on the small of her back. He too looked worried for her. Hermione felt she could get used to having these two men acting caring and protective. Usually she hated when the men in her life became protective of her. It was as if they did not feel she could protect herself and it was just irritating. When Draco and Lucius did it, however, it just seemed nice; as if they wanted to be there in case she needed them rather than assuming she could not handle herself.

"I don't think that will help at the moment," Hermione responded. "But thank you for the offer. It is best I go by myself at first. I would like to give them a chance to meet you both though before the wedding."

"Of course," Lucius soothed. "Just let us know when and where you want us to be and it will be done."

"I appreciate it," Hermione smiled. "I should go. No sense in drawing out the inevitable."

"A moment," Draco spoke up as he stepped even closer to her and tightened his grip on her arms ever so slightly. "We are officially engaged to be married. I want a gesture to seal the agreement."

He was just so close and Hermione felt slightly hypnotized by those grey-blue eyes. Before she could think of what he meant, Draco had closed the distance between them. His lips touched hers softly and she gave a soft gasp at the suddenness of his movement. He took advantage of her parted lips to gently smooth his tongue over them. Hermione's lips parted even more and Draco pulled her tighter into his embrace. He felt so good - so warm and solid. Hermione gave in to the sensation of his kiss and kissed him back instinctively. There was none of the awkwardness she had experienced previously with first kisses. She ran her hands up to his shoulders and around to his back. Finally, they pulled apart. The kiss seemed to have gone on forever.

Hermione was slightly dazed and had forgotten Lucius was present until Draco gave his father a sidelong glance. Hermione flushed with embarrassment. Before she had a chance to say anything, Lucius had pulled her toward him and was kissing her. Again, she was surprised by the speed and she gasped. She had barely caught her breath after Draco's kiss and was equally unprepared for this one. Lucius was magnificent. He was slightly more forceful, used more pressure. When he pressed her snugly to him, Hermione heard herself moan softly. His kiss felt consuming and she did not mind at all when Lucius' hand slid down to her rear to press her lower body against his as well. When he stepped back from her, Hermione had to shake her head slightly to clear it. Maybe she really was in over her head with these two.

"Good luck, Kitten," Draco ran his thumb down her cheek. "Let us know if you need anything."

"Absolutely," Lucius agreed. His hand had again found its way to the small of her back and was lightly rubbing here. "Otherwise, we will see you tomorrow to take you out to lunch. We will be over about eleven."

Hermione just nodded at the two and left to go visit her parents.


	6. Chapter 6

**Another chapter!  
Now we get to know Harry in this story.**

 **Disclaimers: Regular disclaimers apply!**

 **Chapter 6**

About six hours after leaving the Malfoys, Hermione dragged herself into the front hall of Grimmauld Place. She plopped down on the bench there and heaved a massive sigh. Telling her parents about her impending marriage went about as well as she expected. They were not at all pleased when she told them that she was getting married. They became angry when she further explained that she would marry two men. The anger turned to full-on rage when she informed them that the two men were the Lucius and Draco Malfoy and that the marriage was necessary to finalize the treaty she had been working on.

They lashed out at the men, despite their absence, calling Draco an opportunistic little prick and Lucius a dirty old man. They even let loose on her, calling her foolish and telling her that she was throwing her life away. Her mother tried to reason with her, saying that she was too young to get married and that she could never be happy in a forced marriage. Her father just demanded that she leave the wizarding world all together, citing all the times she was hurt in the past seven years and stating that no teenage girl should have to fight in a war. When demanding did not work, he moved to bargaining, offering to pay for University and set her up with her own flat.

Hermione stood her ground and let them get it out of their system. She answered any questions they asked calmly and rationally, even if they had not been asked in that manner. She doubted they heard half of her responses, but there was nothing else to do. Eventually, they would calm down and accept the situation. They already knew she would not abandon her friends and Hermione believed they did truly admire her loyalty and steadfastness, even when they worried for her. They tried to understand why she could not leave the wizarding world and live a life without magic, but that was difficult. They were perfectly happy as Muggles after all and believed Hermione could be as well if she just tried.

Hermione had tried to explain several times now that magic was inside her, like a sort of electric essence in her body that she could feel. This energy was part of her and always would be. She described times when her magic swelled and needed an outlet, usually in very emotional situations. Hermione needed to exercise her magic or it would exercise itself - and that was likely to be very dangerous.

She even relayed what Dumbledore had told her during her third year, that she had more of this magical energy than most other witches or wizards. He had told her that wizarding folk 'come into' their magical power shortly after puberty and she had fully developed hers. Levels of magic can vary from person to person, as with any other trait - like height, some people were short while others were very tall. Those with magic in their genes tend to know about where their magical power will fall, because children tended to take after their parents - again, like most physical traits.

Since Hermione came from Muggle parents, Dumbledore explained that no one knew how powerful she would be. He told her that she was one of the most powerful students in the school, if not the most powerful. In terms of pure raw power, she was also more powerful than most of her professors. This power was how Hermione was able to perform just about any spell she saw. It was also how she was able to successfully brew a difficult potion like Polyjuice in her second year. It was why she was allowed the Time-Turner that year. Not only did she have enough power to safely use such a strong magical tool, but having more classes meant she would learn more magical skills she would need to exercise her magic.

It was not all good news to be powerful. Dumbledore related that this was a very serious thing because she would really need to work hard to harness her power and make sure to have a lot of magical outlets, otherwise her magic would get dammed up and overflow in an uncontrolled manner. He likened it to systematically draining a reservoir of water that would otherwise flood. She was encouraged to do things with magic, as opposed to the Muggle ways she learned growing up. It was hard at first and Hermione felt she was being lazy, but Dumbledore explained that doing little things magically - like picking up her room or ironing her clothes - helped regulate her magic and keep it under control.

Hermione started to observe her schoolmates and did notice that other people's magic became fatigued after a long day of classes, while hers never did. She did seem to have an excess. Coming from a Muggle background this was all new to Hermione, but Dumbledore kindly lent her literature to educate herself. She was surprised to learn that her magical energy was literally part of her physical body and not just any old part, a vital part. Without her magic, Hermione would be physically weaker, less healthy, and would lack the energy to function. While her parents listened to her explanation about magic, Hermione did not think they really understood. She tried to liken it to a vital organ. Taking away her magic would be like taking away her kidneys or liver.

"You look beat! Were the Malfoys that bad?" Harry's question broke Hermione out of her reverie. She realized she must have been sitting on the front hall bench for about half an hour.

"The Malfoys? Oh, no," Hermione replied, pulling herself up out of her seat. "The marriage negotiations went pretty smoothly actually. We finished before lunch. I decided, since it was Saturday, I would go see my parents and explain the situation. I figured the more time they have to come to terms with this the better and there was no use in putting off - other than self-preservation."

Harry nodded sympathetically. He knew her parents had worried for her over the years and did not much like the world in which their daughter lived. He and Hermione had hoped they would come to better terms with the magical world once peace was established and she was not always dealing with one dangerous situation after another.

"You went alone?" Harry confirmed. Hermione nodded.

"Both Lucius and Draco offered to go with me, either together or separately, but I thought it best I explained the situation first. It was a good thing too, because I don't think either of them would have been able to tolerate the names they would have been called."

"Are you still up for dinner?" Harry asked, eying his friend critically. He was always telling her to slow down and rest more, that she took too much on. "We can give it a pass tonight if you want and do it another time."

"No, no. I am starving. I did not get to actually eat much lunch at my parents," Hermione shook her head. "Just give me a minute to clean up. I don't think I can handle any dramatics though, so let's go someplace quiet where no one knows us, or would think to find us."

After Hermione washed up and changed into a t-shirt and shorts, she and Harry took off for Muggle London. There were a few low-key neighborhood pubs they knew of, and would go to sometimes for some peace and quiet. Hermione made Harry chat about his day and what was going on with him as they traveled. She knew that once they sat down to dinner she would have to explain everything to Harry. She wondered what he would think about her plural marriage. Hermione shook herself from her thoughts and focused back on what Harry was saying.

"I don't know," Harry sighed. "Everyone keeps pushing the idea of me starting Auror Training when the academy reopens in a few months...Ron, Mrs. Weasley, Kingsley."

"You don't want to be an Auror, Harry," Hermione stated firmly. Harry always seemed to be making other people happy, meeting other people's expectations. Hermione assumed it was because he had such a horrible childhood. However, he was not making _himself_ happy and that was what Hermione cared about.

"I know," Harry gave a wry grin as he held the door to the pub open. "There is just so much pressure. It seems like everyone is simultaneously telling me what I should be doing and drowning in anticipation to see what I actually do. It is very confusing."

"You know I love you right?" Hermione asked as they slid into a quiet booth at the back of the pub. Harry nodded and rolled his eyes a bit. "So know my next statement is given with the utmost love: grow some balls, Harry! Voldemort is _finally_ dead! You are free from stupid prophecies and never knowing if you were going to be murdered by some psychopath. Your life before Hogwarts was crap and your life at Hogwarts has been…intense, to say the least. I understand that you were never able to think about your future in any real way before, but you can now! I also understand that it is scary. You went from having one option, one goal to being able to choose whatever goals you want in life! Do not let other people take control of your life as everyone else has done in the past. You have to live for _you_ now. Do what makes you happy. Screw everybody else."

"Tell me what you really think," Harry laughed. Hermione knew she was getting riled up, but she felt strongly about this and Harry needed to hear it. She had started to notice he seemed a bit lost and easily directed a few weeks ago, but she was too wrapped up with the treaty negotiations to take the time to talk to him about it.

They paused briefly when the waitress came by. They both ordered fish and chips with lemonade. Pub food was comforting to say the least.

"Let's do an experiment," Hermione proposed as their drinks were delivered. Harry just looked skeptical. "Just try it! Close your eyes and imagine yourself in ten years. You are twenty-eight years old. What kind of life do you have?"

"I don't know, Hermione," Harry groaned.

"Just try, you prat," she chided her friend. It always made him smile when she used bad language.

"I think I would like to be married," Harry started hesitantly, his eyes closed. "I would like a family, so there are kids running around. I'd live in a sunny, comfortable cottage in the country. We would play outside with the kids, go on picnics, and have a little backyard Quidditch pitch."

"Sounds lovely," Hermione smiled. "What else?"

"Well, I am not really sure what I would do for a living," Harry scrunched up his face, his eyes still closed. "I just want to have a normal life – have a job, have a family. I don't want to be in a position that attracts a lot of attention. I don't want to be famous. I know I already am and I can't change that, but I don't want to spend time around people who fawn over me in any way. I want to have people in my life that just like me as Harry, not the Boy Who Lived or the Savior of the Wizarding World. I know I would like a job that would help people, maybe kids that have crap childhoods like I had. Little kids don't care if you are famous."

"You would be really good at that, Harry," Hermione smiled gently as her friend opened his eyes. "I think you should spend some more time figuring out how to achieve that life. When people ask what you are doing next tell them you are taking a break, Merlin knows you deserve one. If anyone gives you a hard time and won't back off, you send them my way."

Harry laughed. He was always glad Hermione had his back. No one in their right mind wanted to tangle with Hermione. He did not doubt she would quickly set straight anyone that continued to pressure him. Their food arrived and they both tucked in.

"How is the Ginny situation?" Hermione asked after a few minutes of eating. She really was hungry after the day she had.

"Like going to Auror Academy," Harry laughed dryly. "I thought I made it pretty clear before we went horcrux hunting that a relationship between the two of us would just not work. The past few weeks have confirmed that for me, but there is that same pressure – from Ginny, Ron, and Mrs. Weasley. Ginny wants me to go to all those parties supposedly in my honor, to go out to be seen by the public, and to capitalize on my fame."

"And she wants to go with you," Hermione rolled her eyes. Ginny had such a bad case of hero worship for Harry, ever since she was a little girl, but she did not seem to take time to really get to know Harry. She was one of the ones that wanted the Hero, not Harry. Harry just nodded and continued to eat. "So put your foot down. Tell Ginny you need to sort out your life and you are going to do that on your own. Tell her she should go ahead and move on with her life, because the two of you will not be happening."

"Yeah," Harry agreed. "So you think you've stalled enough?"

"Talking about your life is important, Harry," Hermione scolded. "Not everything is about me and those disturbingly attractive Malfoys."

"Attractive, eh? Draco isn't my cup of tea, but since you're the one that has to marry him, it is nice you don't find him physically repulsive," Harry started to tease. "So what's going to happen?"

"Oh so much," Hermione slumped. "First off, I should say I was mistaken last night when I said I was going to marry Draco. A 'traditional Malfoy marriage' is a plural marriage between two male Malfoys and one witch."

"Merlin's balls!" Harry exclaimed, his jaw dropping. "You have to marry _both_ Lucius and Draco? At the same time?"

"Apparently plural relationships are not uncommon or taboo in wizarding culture," Hermione explained. "You don't see it every day, but it happens enough that people don't tend to point and stare. Being raised in Muggle culture you and I wouldn't know that."

"How does that even work? Where would you sleep?" Harry started to ask. "Never mind, your future sex life isn't important, and I'm not sure I really want to know. What do you think about this?"

"I haven't had too much of a chance to worry about the logistics. Lucius is going to lend me a book on common practices in plural marriages," Hermione shared, picking at the last few chips on her plate. "I think, so far, I am okay with it. If I have to get married, they aren't the worst choice in the world. They challenge me. They are smart, cultured, and magically powerful."

"Don't forget disturbingly attractive," Harry teased, grinning. Hermione just rolled her eyes and continued.

"I want to have a happy life, a happy marriage and I don't mind putting in the effort. They also seem very excited by this union and want it to be fulfilling for everyone. I mean, I am terrified of quite a few things, but I don't think they would ever _try_ to hurt me – either physically or emotionally."

"Terrified of what?" Harry asked. Hermione hated when he was perceptive and blushed lightly.

"You know I don't have a lot of experience," Hermione admitted softly, looking down at her empty plate. "They are certainly more worldly than I am. As I mentioned, they are devilishly attractive. You know what Narcissa looked like; nutty as she may have been, she was physically perfect. No doubt they are used to gorgeous, glamorous sex kittens and now they are stuck with little, plain, regular, only-slept-with-one-man me. How can I possibly keep them satisfied?"

"Oh, Hermione," Harry shook his head at his friend. "Because you are so brilliant, sometimes I forget how stupid you can be about yourself." Hermione looked up in indignation. "You get so wrapped up in other things that you miss yourself. It is clear you don't think of yourself as sexy, but you are! No one could ever call you plain or regular. _You_ are gorgeous. You may be small but you have a delicious little body and always seem so naturally beautiful, not like those other women that use tons of makeup or glamour charms."

"You are biased," Hermione blushed.

"As the one-man-you-slept-with maybe I am," Harry grinned. Their close friendship had turned sexual on a few occasions, primarily when one or both of them needed the additional intimacy or comfort. They had lost their virginity to each other shortly after Sirius was killed. Even then, they talked about it and knew their relationship was not one of passion or romance. They always felt so close, connected and physical intimacy just amplified that. It was a way to get comfort when nothing else in their lives was comfortable or easy. They had had sex sporadically; the only notable period of regular sex was after Ron had abandoned them on their Horcrux hunt. It was such a difficult time and if they had not had each other, they certainly never would have made it. Sex was never a defining feature though. Harry would always be her best friend whom she loved.

"Maybe it is because we didn't get a more traditional adolescence," Harry continued. "We were always fighting some great evil, and trying to keep our heads above water, that you didn't really get the opportunity to see yourself as others do. Okay, like the Yule Ball for example! How did you feel?"

"I feel wonderful, radiant," Hermione admitted. "I liked how Viktor treated me as if I were special."

"Exactly," Harry exclaimed. "Getting dressed up and going to a school dance is a normal teenage activity. If we'd had other dances you would have received plenty of invitations." Hermione just looked at him skeptically. "I am serious! You developed very nicely over the years and all the boys took notice. If you were a shallower person, like Lavender or Pavarti, you probably would have seen the hopeful looks they gave you or saw the flirting for what it was. But when you weren't helping me out, you were actually invested in learning. It didn't help that you always had Ron and me with you. It made you somewhat unapproachable. Just trust me, Hermione. You were the subject of many horny schoolboys' fantasies."

"I don't know if that is flattering," Hermione scrunched her nose in disgust.

"Take the time to really look at yourself in the mirror," Harry encouraged. "Try to imagine you are seeing another girl and think about what your impression of her looks would be. Lastly, I just want to point out that the Malfoys are not 'stuck' with you as you said. They picked you. If you are right, and they could have any woman they wanted, they would – and it turns out they do, because they want you. That alone should tell you something about yourself."

Hermione contemplated what her friend was saying. Harry would omit or gloss over information to spare her feelings, but he would never outright lie to her. Maybe the opposite sex did find her attractive. Draco and Lucius certainly seemed to enjoy kissing her earlier. She reflected on the fact that they picked her, but doubt began to creep in there. While Harry was adamant they must want her, he did not know the reason. They did certainly want her - because she was an unusually powerful witch. They might be willing to tolerate average looks and a minimal amount of sexual attraction in order to get what they wanted, a successful long-term marriage with many powerful children.

"Come on," Harry urged, getting up from the table. He threw enough Muggle notes down to cover their dinner and leave a very healthy tip. "Let's go get some ice cream and walk home. Then you can fill me in on those marriage details. I've never heard of a marriage contract before, but I guess they are pretty common in wizarding society."

They walked to the little shop around the corner and discussed the details. Harry got strawberry while Hermione got her usual chocolate cone. She had never seen a reason to branch out, because she knew what she liked. Now she was rethinking her mindset. She would be trying all sorts of new things in the near future. Maybe it did not hurt to be more spontaneous, more adventurous. She decided that next time she would try something new, maybe coconut or rocky road!

Harry seemed a bit dismayed the wedding would be so soon because that meant he would no longer be able to live with his best friend. If you counted Gryffindor tower they had lived together since they were eleven! Hermione insisted that he would always be welcome in her new home, as long as he did not verbally or physically assault her husbands. With a wink, Harry promised to try his best. He was interested to learn about the various wedding bonds involved in the ritual. There was a lot about pureblood culture Harry never knew, even though his father was one. Hermione promised to lend him the books on pureblood etiquette that she was going to be getting. She knew he wanted to understand more about his father, and where his father came from.

Harry was interested in hearing all the marriage terms; like how Hermione wished to occupy her time, the number of children they talked about, and the allotted time they had planned to spend together. He agreed that both men seemed not only invested in getting married, but also getting to know each other and making it a happy marriage. Hermione also shared the schedule of the next two weeks leading up the wedding and honeymoon.

As the two friends ambled home, Hermione's arm tucked into Harry's, they wondered together at the turn life had taken. She knew that Harry had not given much hope to living through his battle with Voldemort and here he was, talking about what he wanted to do with the rest of his life. Hermione never would have imagined in a million years that she would be marrying both Lucius and Draco Malfoy. Harry had to agree that one came out of nowhere, but it seemed promising.


	7. Chapter 7

**Now - going out with the Malfoys!**

 **Disclaimer - I do not own Harry Potter.**

 **Chapter 7**

Hermione woke late the next morning and found herself with only an hour before the Malfoys arrived. The past several weeks had really been exhausting. She had not got much of a chance to rest after Voldemort died and before they started the treaty negotiations. As she sat up in bed, her eyes went to the parchment on her dresser. When she and Harry returned home last night, they found Ron in the living room trying to catch a large black bird.

"What's going on?" Harry had shouted as he dodged the large bird's flapping wings. It came and landed on the table closest to Hermione. She had recognized Severus' raven, Poe, who he often used for more personal communications. Poe never was caught and had never let anyone other than the intended recipient take his missives.

"Ron," Hermione scolded. "He's carrying a letter for me from Severus. He would never let anyone else take it. I don't know why you even tried."

Ron had grumbled about bat-like ex-Professors and their psychotic birds, while Hermione detached the parchment. She apologized for not having any treats and Poe allowed her to pet the back of his head as a substitute. Hermione had then said goodnight to her friends, kissing them both on the cheek, and retired to her room. She gave the marriage contract a good reading, although she was sure Severus would not have allowed any potentially detrimental loopholes. Hermione decided to sleep on it, since it was such a life changing parchment.

Now that it was morning, Hermione realized that she slept much longer than she anticipated. She dashed into the shower and rushed through her morning routine. Hermione silently thanked drying charms, otherwise her thick curly hair would take forever to dry. She pulled her locks up into a high ponytail. Hermione picked out a pair of tailored orange-sherbet colored shorts and an off-white lace short-sleeved stop. She quickly filled her pink and orange clutch with essentials: sunglasses, lip-gloss with sunscreen, wallet, wand, and marriage contract. Hermione piled her purse and shoes into her arms and hurried downstairs.

Harry was sitting at the kitchen table with his tea and toast, reading the Daily Prophet when his frazzled friend came in.

"Lucius and Draco will be here in less than half an hour!" Hermione exclaimed, throwing her things down on an empty chair. "And I haven't signed the marriage contract yet."

Harry stood up and steered Hermione to a chair.

"Sit," he commanded. Harry poured her a cup of tea, added a little cream, and set down a plate of buttered toast in front of her. Hermione took a sip of her tea and sighed gratefully.

"So, where is the contract?" Harry asked.

"In my bag," Hermione sighed. Harry opened the purse and retrieved the parchment while Hermione nibbled her toast. She watched him peruse the contract, impressed that he kept his facial expression so neutral; she knew he was not entirely pleased about her upcoming marriage. Hermione noticed that he did look amused on a few occasions and she imagined that he had come across some of her terms.

"I guess this is as good as it gets," Harry said, passing the parchment over to her. "If you have to marry the Malfoys I mean."

Kreacher suddenly popped into the kitchen.

"Master Potter, the wonderful, illustrious Lord Malfoy and his son, the last son of the Noble House of Black, are here to see the Miss Muggle-born," Kreacher informed Harry. "Shall Kreacher show the most excellent wizards in?"

"Sure," Harry smiled at the gnarled old elf. "Go ahead and bring them here to the kitchen." Kreacher looked scandalized and balked at bringing the pureblood wizards to this very informal room. He waited for Harry to change his mind, but he did not. "Go ahead, Kreacher."

"Can't you get him to call me by name as opposed to Miss Muggle-born?" Hermione sighed after the elf reluctantly popped away.

"It was either that or Miss Mudblood," Harry laughed. "If you want to go back to that one I'm sure Kreacher won't mind." Hermione just rolled her eyes.

"Don't be ridiculous, Harry," Hermione chided, as the Malfoys entered the room.

"Receiving guests in the kitchens is pretty ridiculous," Draco drawled. Both Harry and Hermione stood.

"Gentlemen," Harry nodded to the two. They nodded back. "Since you are marrying my best friend, whom I love more than anything else in this world, we must try to come to some kind of understanding. Hermione is my family so you both will become family by marriage, so I've decided to treat you that way. Family does not stand on ceremony or fall back on , have a seat. Hermione was just finishing her tea. Would you like some?"

Before either Malfoy could answer, Kreacher had popped a full tea service onto the table, complete with light breakfast pastries and fruit that neither Harry nor Hermione were offered when they sat down.

"Please call on Kreacher, my Lords, if you are wanting anything at all," the old elf bowed to the blond men before he disappeared.

"I overslept," Hermione abruptly broke the silence. Lucius and Draco walked toward their fiancée. "Please do sit and help yourselves to anything you want."

"Anything we want?" Lucius teased as he came up next to her. He leaned down and gave her a soft kiss before seating himself. Draco followed the kiss with one of his own then ushered Hermione into a chair. She noticed the Malfoys had chosen to seat themselves on either side of her. Harry also seemed to notice their possessiveness and chuckled to himself, resuming his seat across the table. Everyone got a hot cup of tea and sat in silence for a moment, drinking. Harry helped himself to the pastries Kreacher provided. Somehow, Lucius and Draco's chairs gravitated toward her own. Soon Lucius' hand was resting on her bare knee while Draco's arm draped across the back of her chair, grazing her shoulders.

"So, no threats Potter?" Draco finally asked, looking at the dark haired wizard over the edge of his teacup.

"Not from me," Harry replied casually, folding the newspaper closed. "This was Hermione's choice. As I said, she is my best friend, my family. I support her in anything she does. This is going to be difficult enough on her without me adding dramatics to the proceedings."

The Malfoys seemed to survey her friend approvingly. Hermione wondered if they knew what it was like to have unconditional love and support from anyone besides each other.

"Don't get me wrong," Harry continued casually, "If you hurt her I will find a way to hurt you. Hermione is very well able to fight her own battles, but it would make me feel better."

"Noted," Lucius nodded. "We would expect nothing less."

"So where are you three off to today?" Harry asked in a friendly fashion. Hermione was so glad he was really trying to move forward. There was no way she was giving up her friend, so it was important to her that he would be able to be in the same room as her husbands.

"Just out to lunch in Diagon Alley," Draco replied. "It is actually quite nice outside today, not as hot as it has been recently, so we thought we'd go to one of those cafes with outdoor seating."

"But that is so...public!" Hermione cried.

"Ashamed of us, Kitten?" Draco asked, a hard glint making his grey-blue eyes glacial.

"What? No!" Hermione was flustered.

"She's worried about the press," Harry explained, his brow furrowed. "Hermione has a hard time going to Diagon Alley without strangers coming up to her, wanting to thank her or trying to touch her. Besides the general population, photographers follow her wherever she goes and document everything she does, buys - every person she stops and talks with. I'm sure you've seen the photos in the Daily Prophet."

"We have," Lucius acknowledged then turned toward Hermione. "You will have to trust us on this, Pet. The Prophet ran the treaty yesterday, so everyone already knows of our upcoming union. We have the opportunity to take control of the situation. A public appearance will appease the masses and it will be on our terms. Believe me when I say no harm will come to you. Draco or I will be with you every second and we are pretty good at intimidating others, or so I've been told."

"I do trust you," Hermione sighed. "I just don't know why people can't leave me alone."

"We will take care of you, Kitten," Draco soothed, rubbing her shoulders.

"These should make you feel better," Lucius smiled as he pulled a stack of shrunken books out of a hidden pocket in his robe. He enlarged them and Hermione's eyes drank them in, her hands eagerly sorting through them. All three men in the room laughed at her reaction, but Hermione did not care.

"Easy, Pet," Lucius chuckled. "You can have the books as long as you need them. In two weeks they'll go back in the Manor library and you can read them whenever you want."

"Kreacher," Draco called. Almost before he could finish the elf's name, he was present and bowing before Draco. "Of course, we will be happy to answer any of your questions, Kitten, but you happen to have a resident expert on the pureblood aristocracy." Seeing the skeptical look on Hermione's face, Draco continued. "Kreacher here has focused entirely on serving the Noble House of Black for...I would guess...two hundred years now. He knows everything, from the excruciating minutiae, like how many days you are supposed to wait before sending a thank you note for a gift, all the way to bigger issues at play in the aristocracy."

"Oh thank you son of the Noble House of Black," Kreacher looked teary eyed at Draco's words.

"Kreacher," Draco continued. "Miss Granger here will be the new Lady Malfoy in less than two weeks. She will be marrying Lord Malfoy and me."

"Miss Muggle-born will become Lady Malfoy?" Kreacher wondered aloud. He was staring at Hermione now with this mix of wonder and disbelief. "That is not possible."

"Do you doubt Draco?" Lucius asked the elf sternly.

"Oh, no! No, Lord Malfoy!" Kreacher looked aghast. "Kreacher would never doubt the illustrious and infallible Malfoy family! Kreacher will punish himself most harshly my Lord!"

Hermione gasped. She really hated that so many elves abused themselves as punishment.

"No, Kreacher," Lucius drawled, bored. "You will not physically harm yourself. You will take these books to Miss Granger's room. You will make yourself instantly available to her whenever she says your name in the next two weeks. You will answer all of her questions honestly and fully, telling her everything you know about the subject. Your punishment will be that you must show her respect and assist her in learning everything she would want to know about being Lady Malfoy."

Hermione thought she saw the old elf cringe as Lucius spoke, but he did not hesitate to scoop up all the books and pop out of the room.

"Ready?" Draco asked Hermione.

"Yes," she replied absently, thinking about how old and knowledgeable Kreacher was. She knew house-elf life spans were several decades longer than wizards were. He really must have seen so much. Hermione was wondering if anyone has thought to catalog the oral history that house-elves must have.

"'Mione," Harry chuckled, waving a pile of parchment in the air.

"Oh!" Hermione blushed, "the contract. I wanted to sign it this morning, but overslept and hadn't yet."

The looks on Lucius and Draco's faces told her that they had noticed her lack of signature on their own copies, but had not wanted to bring it up right away. Harry handed her the parchment and pulled a self-inking quill from somewhere. She quickly added her name next to Lucius' precise script and Draco's oddly slanted handwriting. When she finished the parchment briefly glowed. Shrugging, Hermione folded it up and slid it back into her purse that Harry also handed her.

"What the bloody hell!?" an annoyed voice shouted from the doorway. Clearly, Ron had finally woken up. "Harry! There are Malfoys here! Here at Order Headquarters!"

" _Expelliarmus_ ," Hermione said calmly as Ron drew his wand from his robe. "Really, Ron!You know about the marriage. Did you think you were never going to see them? I am not giving up my friends for this marriage, nor do they expect me to. They are my new family and there will be times they will associate with my current friends and family. I am not going to ask you to become close friends with them any more than I expect that from Lucius or Draco. You have decide, Ronald, if you care about me enough to tolerate them."

Ron's mouth just gaped as he looked around the room. Hermione handed Harry Ron's wand, gathered up her purse and shoes, and started for the door.

"Shall we?" Hermione paused to allow the Malfoys to follow.

"Always," Draco purred, placing his hand on the small of her back. She felt Lucius off to her other side. Hermione decided she really liked it when they flanked her like this.

"Thank you for your hospitality, Lord Potter," Lucius nodded formally to Harry. Harry blushed slightly at his formal title. He knew his father's family had technically been part of the pureblood aristocracy. As the last Potter, it was down to him, but Harry did not really understand what that meant anymore than Hermione did. They would have to learn together.

"Remember what I said about formalities, Lord Malfoy?" Harry teased lightly as he waved them off.

When the trio got to the front hallway, Hermione sat on the bench to put on her shoes so they could go. Much to her surprise Draco knelt down in front of her and slid one of the wedge espadrilles on her foot, lacing it up her ankle and calf before tying it in a nice bow. Once complete he moved on to the other foot. Hermione did not know what to say. She did not think anyone had helped her dress since she was six years old. It kind of felt nice.

"Now you're ready," Draco smiled as he stood.

"You look lovely today," Lucius also smiled, taking her arm.

They stepped out the front door and Apparated to Diagon Alley. They walked briskly toward a very upscale cafe, right on a corner of two major streets. Draco and Lucius walked close to her, one on each side. On her left, Draco held her hand while Lucius, on the right, maintained his hand on the small of her back the whole way. The gesture seemed a bit possessive, but felt very comforting. Hermione tried to count the number of stares and double takes the three of them received as they walked, but could not keep track. One good thing was that no one approached her as she walked with two former Death Eaters at her side. She could not even remember the last time she had walked through Diagon Alley without someone coming up to her. Hermione finally spied a photographer snapping away as they walked, but even he kept a safe distance. It certainly was easier to get where you were going, unimpeded by the grateful and well-wishing wizarding populace. They got to the cafe in half the time she anticipated.

"Malfoy, party of three," Lucius informed the hostess in his signature detached manner. Hermione now recognized this tone of voice and expression as part of his public persona. She felt a sort of pride to be privy to other, more genuine, sides of Lucius Malfoy. Hermione also noticed how the tall, very busty hostess was leering at her future husbands and did not care for that at all. It felt very disrespectful to her, as the woman was ignoring Hermione's presence despite the fact that Lucius had not taken his hand off her back and Draco had not dropped her hand.

"Is there a problem?" Hermione asked the witch sharply since she was not showing them to their table, in favor of eying the men. That seemed to jolt the hostess from whatever fantasy she was currently enjoying.

"Not at all, young lady," the witch responded tartly. She was trying to stare Hermione down, but clearly did not know whom she was messing with.

"Then I suggest you do your job and show us to our table," Hermione intoned in a clear steely voice. "Or is that exceedingly simple task too difficult for you?"

"Right this way," the hostess snapped, narrowing her eyes at the shorter (even in her wedge sandals that added three inches), slightly younger Hermione. The hostess, who Hermione now decided was quite the slag, put an excessive sway in her hips as she led the group to their table out on the patio. It really was a nice table with a large umbrella and in a very good, shaded location. Lucius held out Hermione's chair for her as she sat and the slag was placing menus down on the table. When she got to Draco she leaned down farther than was necessary, giving the younger Malfoy ample opportunity to look down the front of her robes. Hermione smirked when neither he nor Lucius seemed to notice.

"Please, let me know if I can do anything for you," slag hostess said in a husky tone, "anything at all."

"I can't imagine we will need anything from you," Draco responded coldly, not even looking at the woman as he picked up his menu. Out of the corner of her eye, Hermione saw her stiffen and retreat to her station inside.

"You know you don't have to worry about any other witches," Lucius stated casually, not even looking up from his menu. Hermione flushed slightly. Her irritation with the slag was clearly noticeable, so she was not surprised that the two very perceptive Malfoys saw it.

"I'm not worried about other witches," Hermione reported a bit tartly. Lucius and Draco just peered at her over their menus, both arching an eyebrow as if they did not believe her. She wondered if that eyebrow thing was genetic. "I'm not!" Hermione insisted. "It made me angry that that…witch, was disrespecting me like that. She was blatantly leering at you both as if I was not even there. You both attract attention; I understand that. I imagine you have had and will continue to receive…offers from witches. Regardless of how either of you responded to those sorts of things in the past, as of yesterday, I trust that all offers will be declined. Fidelity is in our contract and will be one of the marriage bonds. I will not tolerate, however, any of those witches thinking that I will simply stand there passively while they are obviously leering or trying to get what is mine. Just think how you would feel if some wizard propositioned me right in front of you."

Hermione set about studying her menu at the end of her little speech. In her peripheral vision, she did note both men noticeably bristled at the scenario she described. Any wizard that dared hit on her in front of the Malfoys would be in for more than what Hermione gave that slaggy hostess, she was sure - not that the situation was likely to occur. Somehow, they also managed to puff up slightly with pride as well when she had called them hers. They seemed to like it when she was possessive of them as much as they liked to be possessive of her.

Shortly, the waiter came and took their orders. Hermione asked for the cold pasta and seafood salad with a side of summer greens. Lucius ordered a chilled tomato soup followed by their fish special while Draco got spicy grilled chicken over greens. Lucius ordered a very expensive bottle of white wine for the three of them to share.

Hermione was a bit surprised that she was having such a nice time. She had realized a while ago that she bore no hatred or ill will toward either man. They had certainly frustrated her to the point of hexing during the treaty negotiations, but she had appreciated the challenge. The conversation actually flowed quite nicely. They all seemed to realize that while they had known each other for some time, they did not really know each other at all. The Malfoys asked about Hermione's childhood and how it felt to come into the wizarding world having been raised as a Muggle. They seemed genuinely interested in her experiences and thoughts on the subject.

In turn, Hermione asked them about their personal lives, like their hobbies and interests. Outside of their involvement as Death Eaters, she really had no clue how they spent their time. She was somewhat shocked to learn that Draco figured out a way to get Muggle radio stations on his Wizarding Wireless. It turned out he was a fan of U2, Green Day, and the Beastie Boys, but could not stand the Spice Girls. It seemed that Lucius had quite the collection of Muggle literature stashed away in the Manor. He tended toward social commentary books like Orwell's 1984 and Animal Farm, Ayn Rand's Fountainhead, Bradbury's Fahrenheit 451, and most of Kafka's works. He had reported that he had tried to read fantasy and science fiction, but his real knowledge of the often wrongly portrayed creatures in fantasy novels and his total lack of knowledge regarding technology kept him from enjoying those genres. Lucius seemed to really enjoy running the Malfoy family business interests, which were extensive. They seemed to have a financial interest in just about everything.

The time passed by quickly and before she knew it, they were ordering dessert. Lucius declined any, but then managed to sneak a few bites of Hermione's lime sorbet. Draco got chocolate ice cream, which Hermione had to taste. It was her favorite after all. Hermione found herself lingering at the table though all the dishes were cleared and the check paid.

"I had a very nice time," Hermione mused. "Thank you."

"You're surprised?" Draco asked, arching that brow.

"A little," Hermione admitted. "Frankly, I was not expecting you two to be so easy to talk to or for me to feel as comfortable as I did."

Lucius chuckled at her blunt statement. Gryffindors did tend toward the straight forward.

"I mentioned before that plural relationships are not something I am familiar with," Hermione continued. "I still have a lot of questions about…logistics in that area."

Now Draco was chuckling at her too.

"Do not worry yourself, Pet," Lucius soothed, taking her hand in his and kissing her palm. "One of the books in your room is about triadic marriage when two members are related to each other. Feel free to ask us any questions you wish, although they are probably best kept for a more private setting."

"We understand this is new for you," Draco put in. "It is new for us too. It's not like Father and I have made a habit of sharing witches. We will all have to work on navigating this relationship. We don't expect you to come into this marriage knowing exactly what to do. We do have faith in this family tradition though and really believe this will make us happy."

"Thank you," Hermione responded, touched. They really did seem to care about her feelings and that she was comfortable.

They Apparated directly from the café to Grimmauld Place. The trio paused on the doorstep. Hermione felt a bit awkward now, which seemed silly after they had had such a nice, easy time together. She realized that she was hoping they would both kiss her goodbye, as they had yesterday, but she was not sure she could say that aloud. She did not have to wait long.

Lucius stepped forward and gently but firmly gripped her chin in his large hand. He tilted her face up and leaned down to kiss her solidly on the lips. Like before, Hermione reacted strongly to him. She felt herself give in totally to the sensations of the moment, the soft wetness of his mouth and tongue against hers – the heat of his hands on her face and sliding down her back. When he finally stepped back, she felt out of breath. She had just a moment to recover when Draco swooped in. He took her hands in his and guided them so her arms reached up around his neck. He leaned in to her already sensitive and swollen lips, just grazing them lightly with his.

"You really do look gorgeous today," Draco murmured to her as his lips lightly passed over hers. "Thank you for coming out with us, for giving us this chance to really be with you."

Hermione had no time to respond to his soft statements because his kisses turned much more intense. His tongue pressed into her and his hands pulled her hips flush against his. Again, Hermione lost herself to the feeling of him. She wondered what it was about these Malfoy men that she seemed to instinctively respond to, to want. Regardless of the reason, she did. If they had even a fraction of the same response to her as she had to them, they would have passion in their marriage. Hermione definitely felt some of Draco's interest in her pressed up against her lower belly.

As Draco detached himself from her, Hermione made an effort to focus herself. She cleared her throat lightly.

"Thank you both again for a lovely lunch," she managed. "I will see you tomorrow morning at the Manor?"

"I've allowed you access by Floo," Lucius nodded. "Come through when you are ready. We'll plan to see you around ten unless we hear otherwise."

Hermione nodded back and watched them Apparate away. She turned and went inside, taking several deep cleansing breaths to get her wits about her. She would need them, as she had promised Harry she would accompany him to Sunday supper at the Burrow that evening. Something told her that the rowdy Weasley clan would have plenty to say about her current situation.


	8. Chapter 8

**Now we see the Weasleys!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

 **Chapter 8**

Hermione swapped her lace top for a sturdy white linen shirt. She also traded her wedge heels for the flat gladiator sandals and the small colorful clutch for her large brown leather satchel that would hold a book or two. Hermione picked out the one on triadic marriages that Lucius mentioned and another that seemed to be a basic text on pureblood etiquette to put in her bag.

She found Harry waiting for her in the library with a pile of books next to him.

"Lucius got me thinking," Harry said in greeting. "I figured the Black family library must have books on pureblood traditions since they were so fanatical, and I was right!"

Hermione laughed as Harry gestured to the stack of books on the table in front of him and the one open in his lap. She liked seeing him so enthusiastic about something.

"I don't know why I didn't think of it before!" Harry smiled. "I found some pretty good stuff here about the aristocracy. The Blacks seemed to have been quite obsessed with the other members of the aristocracy and trying to move ahead in that society. Wallberga's aunt, Cassiopeia, wrote detailed accounts of every pureblood family - sort of like a pureblood encyclopedia. Of course, she liberally included her own personal opinions. Don't show Ron the bit about the Weasleys. It is not at all flattering and she advises that everyone connected with the Black family shun them. Although they are purebloods, they have never been part of the aristocracy and the Blacks describe them as 'common'. She noted that the Potters were tolerable - her sister actually married a Potter - but also said that they will never advance to the upper echelons of society, because they insisted on only associating with people they liked, even 'unacceptable half-bloods'."

"Sounds just like you," Hermione grinned, sitting down next to her friend on the couch. "Better add Muggle-borns to that list."

"Cassiopeia wrote this about two generations ago, so I'm not sure if it still reflects attitudes of purebloods today," Harry continued. "But if it does, you have got yourself the Golden Snitch of all possible aristocratic accomplishments. Cassiopeia describes the Malfoys as one of, if not _the_ , most prominent family. She instructs others to embrace anything they do and find any possible way to align with them. She says that every witch born into the Black family should strive to marry a Malfoy, with the ultimate goal being a 'traditional' Malfoy plural marriage. According to Cassiopeia, a witch should do anything within her power to make this happen - including, lie, cheat, steal, kill. No Black woman had been able to achieve it in recorded history, which Cassiopeia was quite enraged about really. Apparently, witches chosen for plural Malfoy marriages are known to be exceptionally powerful. This does make me worry for you."

"For me?" Hermione asked surprised. "From this, it sounds like I've won the pureblood lottery with this marriage."

"Did you not hear the piece about witches lying, cheating, stealing, and killing to be where you are?" Harry really did look concerned. "I am kind of glad the wedding will be soon. It is less time for some crazy witch to try to take your place. I know you will not agree to an escort for the next two weeks, but promise me you will be careful. Just try to take someone with you when you go out if you can."

Hermione narrowed her eyes somewhat. She hated when people implied she was helpless. She was a powerful witch! Hermione calmed down somewhat when she saw the genuine worry in his eyes. Neither one of them really knew how these purebloods function, but from what they learned so far, they seemed ruthless. Hermione eventually nodded and sighed. She could do that for Harry. If she needed to wait an hour to run errands, so that one of her friends could go with her, and it would give Harry piece of mind, then she could do that.

"Let's put this stuff away for another time," Hermione stood up. "Is Ron ready to go over to the Burrow?"

"Oh, he already left," Harry reported, joining Hermione at the Floo. "Fred and George had a few new products they wanted to test, so Ron went over early."

Hermione rolled her eyes. Ron would never learn. Last time he 'tested' a new product his hair was lime green for several days. Hermione took Harry's hand and they stepped into the Floo, tossed a handful of Floo powder, and Harry shouted their destination.

Immediately stepping into the Burrow living room, Hermione had to duck an errant Weasley Whiz-Bang. She had to laugh. Some things did not change and Hermione thought that was just great considering everything that had happened.

The no-longer identical twins rushed into the room, whether they were looking for their toy or fleeing Molly Weasley's wrath Hermione was not sure. They skidded to a halt in front of Hermione and Harry.

They were now easy to tell apart due to George's missing left ear and the large scar that ran down Fred's face, from his forehead down, crossing where his right eye used to be over his mouth and disappearing down under his shirt. It was a disastrous wound, very nearly fatal. Luckily, Hermione and Fleur had been able to intervene to stop the progress of the curse that was cutting him open, field-dress the wound, and place him in a stasis strong enough to last until he made it to St. Mungos. Fleur really was a wonder with healing spells, although she had insisted it would not have done any good with Hermione's exceptionally durable stasis spell. The twins had pledged to name their first-born daughters after the pair of witches. Fred had responded to his disfigurement with his usual good humor, just as George had when he had lost his ear. The twins were now producing a line of magical eyes, ears, and other prosthetic body parts with interesting and surprising features. Unfortunately, there was a larger market for those items since the war ended, but the twins' approach was so playful and matter-of-fact that it was not as macabre as it first sounded.

"Why if it isn't Our Savior Lord Potter and the illustrious Lady Malfoy," George teased as he and Fred bowed deeply before them. Hermione just chuckled and smacked them on their shoulders.

"Get up, you idiots," Hermione laughed, pleased that they still joked and teased her as they always had. She thought of the twins as the annoying older brothers she had never had, and did not think she could bear it if they treated her different because of who she married.

"Where is everybody?" Harry asked, chuckling at the twins.

"Outside having a quick Quidditch game before dinner," Fred replied.

"We contributed a few fireworks to the game and have been labeled irresponsible," George winked. "Good thing you're here, 'Mione. We have an idea for a new prosthetic ear with a charm that translates languages for the wearer, but we are having trouble and could use some help. Right now it only translates swear words."

Harry took that cue to go join the Quidditch game in progress while Hermione got engrossed in the complicated spell work the twins had worked out for their new product. Hermione had to admit that, while often infantile, the magic that went into the WWW products was very advanced.

"Oh, Hermione!" Molly Weasley exclaimed at seeing the petite witch hunched over parchments in the living room with her twin sons. "I hadn't realized you were here."

"Yes Mrs. Weasley, I came with Harry," Hermione nodded. She was troubled to see the older witch stiffen up and survey Hermione with some suspicion. They had never really got on well, largely owing to the fact that they were very different witches. That and Mrs. Weasley always seemed to be wary of the bright, powerful young witch and appeared constantly prepared to think the worst of her. "I was just discussing one of the new products Fred and George hope to put out soon. We were just wrapping up though if you need any help with supper."

"You just rest yourself," Molly replied somewhat coldly. "Fred, George - you two go set up the outdoor table. We have such a crowd this evening and it is quite nice out."

"I think I'll just grab a drink before I go outside," Hermione shrugged, following Molly into the kitchen. She was a bit troubled by the older witch's attitude, but not overly so, as long as she did not rub off on her children.

"So, how are those Malfoys?" Molly asked sharply when they were alone.

"I saw them for lunch today and when I left them they were well," Hermione replied calmly, getting herself a glass and filling it from the pitcher of juice in the refrigerator.

"You've always thought so well of yourself," Molly continued, obviously irritated that Hermione was not shown any emotion to her question. "I don't know what makes you think a Muggle-born witch such as yourself can handle two Malfoys. You could have had a nice, normal relationship with Ronald, but you've made your bed and now you must lay in it, you silly twit."

"Yes, I have," Hermione responded coolly, meeting Molly's angry gaze with her own steady one. "But with husbands such as those two, I expect I won't be lying alone in bed much at all."

Hermione walked out of the kitchen, leaving a sputtering Molly Weasley behind. She knew it was childish to bait the woman, but could not help it. She had not been expecting support from the matronly witch, but she would not stand for being scolded like a child. Moreover, pointing out that Hermione was a Muggle-born seemed unnecessary. She had suspected that Mrs. Weasley's personal beliefs about magical blood supremacy were a bit closer to those of the Death Eaters purebloods than to the other so-called 'blood traitor' purebloods. All the children had been not so gently steered away from dating Muggle-borns, or Merlin forbid, actual Muggles. The Weasley matriarch appeared to have made an exception for Ron, planning to pair him with Hermione, but Hermione suspected that her notoriety had barely managed to eclipse her unfortunate parentage.

Hermione had not expected unconditional support from this crowd and knew what she was getting into by coming. Ron and Molly were firmly in the 'not pleased with Hermione' camp, but she had Fred and George still on 'team Hermione'. They were worth several Molly's as far as she was concerned. Hermione knew Arthur would always be respectful toward her and would never do something as out of character as talk badly behind her back, but Molly ruled over Arthur, so he would never say anything in Hermione's defense. That was fine. After all, Arthur's relationship with his wife was certainly more important than sticking up for a friend of his children. So Arthur would head up the 'neutral about Hermione' group, where she suspected Bill would join him. She and Charlie always got on well, but he lived in Romania, so tended not to get involved.

Hermione somewhat dreaded coming face to face with Percy. Although he reconnected with the family and saw the error of his ways, he was still an obsequious little prat that fawned over powerful people. He would jump on 'team Hermione' just to try to get closer to people like the Malfoys. Hermione shivered in disgust in anticipation of the upcoming arse kissing. Hopefully, she would find a way to avoid Percy. Hermione hoped Ginny would approach the situation with tact and maturity, but did not think that was likely. Ginny was just so young, sheltered, and used to getting her way. If the situation did not affect Ginny, then she likely would not bother with it. But, like Molly, Ginny had always been wary of Hermione. She always resented Hermione's close relationship with Harry because of her crush, and she absolutely hated when Hermione got more attention.

"Come on, 'Mione," Fred shouted. "Give us a hand setting this table. Or is Lady Malfoy above such menial tasks?"

The teasing jolted Hermione from her reflection. She realized she must have been standing there thinking for a long moment.

"Of course, Fred," Hermione tried to mimic Lucius' imperious tone as she went to stand next to George and began levitating plates from his hands onto the table. "I shall henceforth be waited on hand and foot by groveling servants whose sole purpose in life is to see to my every whim."

"Here comes one now," George mock whispered. Hermione turned to see Percy heading the large group coming to the table. They had all been down in the meadow either playing or watching Quidditch. Percy seemed to be outpacing all the others and was making a beeline for Hermione. She could not help but groan while George chuckled.

"Hermione!" Percy exclaimed as he reached her. He did need to pause and lean over a bit though, as he was quite winded. The rest of the group managed to catch up in the mean time and begin seating themselves at the table. Molly was right; it was a large group. All the Weasleys (minus Charlie) plus Remus carrying little Teddy Lupin, Lee Jordan, and Luna Lovegood started snagging seats. Somehow, likely due to Percy's poor physical shape, Harry managed to sit down next to Hermione and Percy ended up one chair over.

"I hope I have the pleasure of being the first here to say Congratulations, Hermione!" Percy finally said loudly, leaning over Harry. Apparently, he had caught his breath. "A marriage to two Malfoys is quite the coup."

"What!?" Ron yelled from across that table. All he seemed to be doing lately was making loud, incredulous exclamations. "You are marrying two Malfoys? I thought you were marrying Draco!"

"Dad said they asked for a traditional Malfoy marriage," Bill cut in, rolling his eyes at his youngest brother. "That means it is a plural marriage, Ron."

"That is sick!" Ron's face turned sour.

"Now, Ron," Arthur chided lightly. "You know triads aren't that unusual. Your second cousin Elspeth married those twin brothers."

"But they're father and son!" Ron continued, still looked disgusted. "Hermione is going to have to...be with them both. That's just gross!"

"I don't know what kind of sex you've been having, Ronald," Fred laughed, "but you are doing it wrong if it is gross."

More of the crowd at the table was giggling while Ron's face turned red.

"Fred!" Molly scolded as she approached the table, platters and bowls of food floating a bit precariously in front of her. "That is not appropriate supper talk."

"I know my marrying Lucius and Draco Malfoy is unexpected," Hermione stated as the food set down on the table. "Believe me, I was just as shocked. However, it _is_ happening, the Saturday after next in fact. The treaty is too important and this was their condition, as I am sure you have read in the Daily Prophet. I understand if this is all too much for some of you, but if anyone wishes to talk to me about it or ask any questions let me know. Marrying the Malfoys does not change me in any way. I am still the same Hermione you have all known for ages."

Hermione saw several reassuring nods, some shrugs, and a few glares at her little speech. Remus just looked sad. Losing Tonks in the war had been very hard on him and he was still grieving. Hermione did not know what he would have done if he had not had Teddy to keep him grounded. She knew Harry went to see them a lot to lend a hand; he was Teddy's godfather after all. She wondered if Remus might want to move with Teddy into Grimmauld Place. He just might if she told Remus that Harry needed the company once she was off at Malfoy Manor. She resolved to run the idea by Harry later.

Conversation flowed loudly and chaotically throughout dinner. The focus was certainly not on Hermione or her upcoming marriage. Other people had their own issues and lives after all. She fielded a few questions such as where she would live, if she would get a job, if she would have access to the vaults. Fred and George encouraged her to invest some of her newfound wealth in their business. Ginny wanted to be a bridesmaid and did not look pleased that it was not possible due the nature of the ceremony. Luna was curious about where she would honeymoon and if the Manor had been searched for wrackspurts. Hermione had long ago stopped trying to argue with Luna and just assured her that the Malfoys were stringent about pest-control, to which Luna nodded happily.

Hermione was happy to hear Harry firmly tell Ron – and all those listening – that he had definitely decided _not_ to become an Auror. He went on to say he did not know what he was going to do and that he deserved a break to just get used to life without Voldemort. She gave his leg a supportive squeeze under the table. He surprised Hermione a bit when he announced his plan to go traveling about for a while starting the same day she was set to leave for her honeymoon. It made sense though. He was not as recognized outside of Wizarding Britain and had always wanted to see other places, other cultures. Ginny and Ron both just stared at Harry in disbelief.

"That sounds like a wonderful idea," Remus finally broke the silence in that soft, steady voice of his. "You should see the world, be young for once in your life."

"If we give you a list of exotic items, would you be willing to keep your eye out for them?" Fred questioned Harry. Hermione did not even want to know what was on that list. If it were entirely legal, the twins could just have it imported, so it was probably best not to ask, though she would warn Harry.

Soon the conversation was buzzing again like normal. Luna informed Harry she and her father were returning to Sweden in August for a second expedition to look for those Crumple-Horned Snorkacks. She invited him to join them at any point if his wandering took him toward Scandinavia. Arthur insisted that Harry stop in Romania to see Charlie and Bill offered to provide several points of contact in Egypt in he wished to go that way. Hermione was quite proud of Harry and told him so.

After dessert, Harry and Hermione headed home. Ron had elected to stay at the Burrow. Harry suspected that he was angry because Harry would not go with him into the Auror training program. Hermione assured him that Ron would get over it. She knew Harry valued his friendship, as did she. Ron was just so hotheaded sometimes and would come around when he cooled off.

Harry really liked Hermione's idea about inviting Remus and Teddy to stay. They were staying with Tonks' mother. Andromeda was great about helping out with Teddy, but Harry could tell Remus wanted to move on. With Harry going off to travel the world indefinitely, Remus could care for Grimmauld Place and possibly oversee some of the improvements that Harry had wanted to make. Hermione agreed that Remus would be more likely to move in if it would be helpful to Harry, and not charity. She did suggest that Kreacher move with her to Malfoy Manor, rather than stay at Grimmauld Place. She knew the old elf would have issues taking direction from a werewolf, and any renovations would be very disturbing to him.

"Oh thank you, Miss Muggle-born!" Kreacher exclaimed, taking Harry and Hermione by surprise. Apparently, he had taken Lucius' command to assist Hermione whenever she called his name quite literally, because he came when she said his name in conversation. "Kreacher is in a large debt to Miss Muggle-born, soon Lady Malfoy, soon wife of the last son of the Noble House of Black!"

He was bowing as quickly as his old body would allow.

"You're welcome, Kreacher," Hermione said, hoping to stop him from bowing. He did not stop. "Stop bowing." That did it.

"Kreacher," Harry interjected, "In the next two weeks, I would like you to help me find a new elf for Grimmauld Place since you are moving on to bigger and better things. This house is too big for Remus to take care of by himself, if he agrees to come. The new elf must be hard working and able to cook and clean. I would prefer an elf with childcare experience also, so they can help with Teddy. The elf must be willing to work for a werewolf. I do not care whether the elf wants to be paid or has clothes."

Kreacher grunted his acknowledgement at the order and popped away.

Hermione helped Harry draft his letter to Remus that evening and then went up to her room. Tomorrow she was spending the day at Malfoy Manor. Her previous experience with the mansion was during wartime and not pleasant. She hoped to replace the old, bad memories with some new, good ones.

In the meantime, she had some reading to do. Hermione at least wanted to look through the two books she had stowed in her bag earlier. She ended up thoroughly skimming both before she fell asleep. She had asked Kreacher a few questions about what she had read in the etiquette book when he came to bring her a bedtime cup of cocoa. He was actually very polite and knowledgeable. The cocoa tasted better, too. Hermione was brimming with questions after reading about triadic marriages, but she could not bear to ask Kreacher something so personal. She did find out that there was a triad long ago in the Black family tree, prior to Phineas. All Kreacher could say was that the three did seem very happy.

 **Next - off to the Manor!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Thanks to everyone reading and commenting! I try to respond to any questions if I can.  
Disclaimer - I am not JK Rowling/WB etc and do not own Harry Potter & his friends.**

 **Off to see the Manor!**

 **Chapter 9  
**

Hermione woke at a quarter to nine in the morning. She leisurely showered and dressed casually in cropped twill ankle-length blue trousers, a lightweight plaid button down shirt, and very comfortable red flats. Hermione figured that she would dress to comfortably hike around the Manor grounds and to explore around the house. She braided her hair back to keep it out of the way.

Like yesterday, Harry beat her down to the kitchen. When Hermione entered today, however, Kreacher immediately popped up and set a fresh pot of tea in front of her, along with a tray of fruit and pastries like those he had made for the Malfoys the day before.

"Please be letting Kreacher know if you are wanting anything different or more Miss Muggle-born to be married to Lord Malfoy and to the last son of the Noble House of Black," Kreacher bowed before popping away. Harry laughed aloud while Hermione sighed and rolled her eyes. Maybe she would prefer Miss Mudblood to that long title. At least she had a nice breakfast.

"Today is Malfoy Manor day and then date-night with Draco right?" Harry asked, helping himself to the new food on the table.

"Right," Hermione affirmed as she took a sip of her tea.

"You and your fiancés made the paper," Harry smiled, sliding his copy of the Daily Prophet across to Hermione with the page already folded over to the photos. Hermione sighed as she looked over the moving photos of them walking through Diagon Alley and then sitting outside having lunch together. She looked tense as they walked and the Malfoys appeared somewhat menacing as they flanked her. No wonder no one approached them. They all looked much more relaxed over lunch. In one of the photos, Hermione was throwing her head back laughing while Lucius smiled at her and Draco, one of those rarely seen genuine smiles on Lucius' face. Draco had his hand on Hermione's and was grinning happily.

"You guys actually look happy in that last one," Harry commented, peering at his friend. "If I didn't know better, I would think you were a real couple that had come together naturally."

"It feels easier to be around them than I thought it would," Hermione admitted, with a bit of a blush.

"And you are attracted to them both," Harry stated with a bit of a grin. Hermione just nodded and continued to sip her tea. "Plan to shag them soon?"

"Harry James Potter!" Hermione exclaimed, sloshing tea out of her cup in surprise.

"Oh come on, 'Mione," Harry chuckled. "You've liked them more than you'd care to admit for weeks now. I've seen how you talked about them during that negotiation process. You liked that they argued with you and challenged you intellectually, kept you on your toes. You have to admit neither Ron nor I have ever had any hope of out-smarting you and at this point we certainly know better than to try."

"You are smart, Harry!" Hermione protested his slightly self-deprecating statement.

"I know," Harry smiled, "But you _are_ smarter. I don't mind. It doesn't mean that I'm dumb. You are smarter than most people. Don't change the subject. You have admired the Malfoys since you've been able to work with them rather than fight them. Since they proposed marriage, you have permission to extend your intellectual admiration to include a sexual component. Don't tell me you haven't thought about it. I am just curious and want to make sure you know I am here to talk to about it if you need to. I know you would be there for me if I was seeing someone."

"Yeah," Hermione sighed. "It's times like these that I wish I had a close female friend. Not that you aren't the best friend in the world!"

"I understand, 'Mione," Harry soothed. "When I have some guy issue I can always go to Ron. I am sorry you haven't had that. It's not too late! As odd as she can be sometimes, Luna is really a great person. She would keep a friend's confidences and offer her advice when asked, even if part of what she said had to do with wrackspurts or something. She is really smart, being a Ravenclaw and all, and tends to think outside the box."

"Maybe I'll invite her to tea or to go dress shopping," Hermione nodded thoughtfully. She really did like Luna and the girl's laidback dreamy character was a nice contrast to Hermione's action-oriented, goal-directed self. "And to answer your question, there will be no shagging until the wedding. There have been a few very...intense kisses that I feel show a solid physical connection with both of them. I expect there may be more than kisses as I spend more time with them in the next two weeks. It is hard to describe, because they make it so I can't think straight in those physical moments."

"That may be exactly what you need," Harry smiled. He always told her that she needed to get out of her head and stop over thinking things.

"Yeah, I know." Hermione slumped a bit. "It's just that I'm worried a bit about losing control. What if I am the only one? What if they are able to keep a cool head? What does that do to the power in the relationship if I can't keep off them, but they can manage it just fine?"

"I don't know anything about sexual politics," Harry replied seriously. "I personally think you are wrong. The way they looked at you yesterday seemed…feral. This is one of those subjects better suited to a girl friend. I bet those aristocratic women would know a lot about this topic! Who knows, maybe one of those pureblood women can be a friend down the line."

"Not likely," Hermione snorted. "You want me to hang out and girl-talk with Pansy Parkinson or Millicent Bulstrode? Besides, didn't we just read yesterday that these women would hate me?"

"Make sure you ask Lucius and Draco about that today," Harry pointed at her sternly. "I want their opinion on any safety issues. _And_ I want you to listen to them. They do know more about how those aristocratic types operate than we do."

"I never thought I'd see that day when my friend would demand I listen to the Malfoys and do what they say," Hermione teased, getting up from the table. She went over to Harry and kissed his forehead. "Speaking of which, I better Floo over. It is about ten now. I don't know how long I'll be, so don't wait up. I'll definitely see you tomorrow, we'll hang out. I am going to have Lucius enable the Floo, so you can at least Floo-call over to the Manor in case you need to get a hold of me. Have a good day!"

Harry just waved her off as she went over to the Grimmauld Place Floo in the kitchen and shouted her destination.

A moment later, Hermione was stumbling into a very nicely appointed room. Draco appeared to be pacing the carpet in front of the Floo and Lucius was sitting on the couch, sipping his tea. The only indication that Lucius was impatient, like Draco, was that one of his legs was bouncing absently.

"Finally!" Draco exclaimed, striding over to Hermione and pulling her off the ground into a hug.

"Put her down, Draco," Lucius scoffed.

"It is only just ten o'clock!" Hermione noted.

"I know," Draco replied, "But there is a lot to do today, a lot to show you."

"Draco is a bit nervous having you here at the Manor," Lucius explained and Draco glowered at his father. "We both really hope you like it, but we understand that the only time you've been here before was horrible for you. Believe me when I say that it was horrible for us as well."

"It was horrible," Hermione acknowledged soberly. The memory of the _Crucio_ Bellatrix used on her made her shiver for moment. Draco noticed and began rubbing her arms lightly. "But I came today ready to replace old memories with new ones."

"If it helps," Draco supplied, "we are in the process of completely renovating every room in the Manor that holds a terrible memory from Voldemort's stay here. I still can't believe Mother invited that lunatic here."

"Draco," Lucius soothed, patting Draco's arm. "We've gone over this. Narcissa was troubled, but she did love you. She just did not always go about things in the best or sanest manner."

Hermione felt a bit the voyeur, observing this moment between father and son. She pushed back the awkward feeling though. These men would be her husbands, and she should try to understand their relationship, their dynamic. She also took the time to process what they were wearing. She had never seen them out of robes before, except Draco in his school and Quidditch uniforms. Regardless, she had never seen them in casual clothing before. Draco had on dark wash fitted blue jeans that looked suspiciously Muggle. He had paired the denim with a soft looking sage green t-shirt and what looked like Adidas sneakers. Lucius was wearing loosely tailored khaki trousers and an untucked white linen shirt. His footwear was much more wizard-like and appeared to be thin, brown dragon hide walking boots.

"I know, Father. You did the best you could," Draco assured Lucius, before turning to Hermione. "We are not always so maudlin, but there are some issues we have not had time to really deal with, because other things keep coming up. Enough of that though! We really do have a lot to see!"

"Tinky, we are ready to go," Lucius stated aloud. A moment later, an elf appeared with a bag she handed to Lucius. The elf beamed up at Lucius adoringly and was dressed in a very clean, neat pillowcase that had the Malfoy family crest on the front. "Thank you. Tinky, this is Miss Granger. She will be the new Lady Malfoy soon and will be coming by the house frequently before the wedding. I am assigning you to assist her with anything she needs while she is here. If she is pleased with you, you may continue to assist her when she moves in."

The little elf looked so sweet and Hermione could swear she saw Tinky tremble slightly while she snuck glances at Hermione right before she nodded and popped away.

"She looks so clean! Dobby was always so…" Hermione trailed off on her own, realizing she spoke without really thinking. She looked up at the Malfoys, unsure of what she would see and was met with very tight, guarded expressions.

"Malfoys have always treated their servants well," Draco said in a clipped voice. "Our elves are happy and grateful to be here."

"Unfortunately," Lucius inserted, "care and direction of the house-elves traditionally falls to the Lady of the Manor. The Black family had some bizarre and barbaric ideas regarding house-elves in general. Narcissa thought it best to implement those ideas here after she became Lady Malfoy. She felt it was unnatural to see happy house-elves and insisted that her methods were necessary, so they would know their place. Several of them had difficulty dealing with Narcissa's neglectful and abusive manner. Dobby had a very hard time. He had been with the family for so long before and had been so happy. Frankly, it was a battle that I did not have the energy to fight."

"I did not mean to offend," Hermione offered in what she hoped was a conciliatory tone. "I saw the heads of the Black family elves stuffed and mounted on the walls at Grimmauld Place years ago, so I do know what you are talking about. I did not know any wizarding families with elves and I do not know the norm. I can only assume this will be the first of many misunderstandings between the three of us, given that we don't know each other very well or each others' culture. We can anticipate situations when we will manage to inadvertently offend each other. Please know that it will never be my intention to cause offense or hurt your feelings. When the situation is reversed, I will expect the same is true on your end. I hope that as we learn more about each other these instances will become fewer."

Lucius and Draco nodded. The subject of house-elves appeared to be a sore one, although she had not known.

"I understand from Draco that you started a campaign to free house-elves and to promote their welfare," Lucius chuckled. "I can imagine that was hard for you when you realized they did not want what you perceived as freedom." Hermione just nodded, brows furrowed. She still did not understand it! "What you may not have known is that the wizard elf relationship has the potential to be very reciprocal. Elves clearly do the bulk of work in wizarding households; they have made themselves indispensible in many homes and businesses. Elf magic is different from ours. It is more elemental, which can be very powerful – but it can also be more unstable. I am not sure how, but when you juxtapose elf magic with wizard magic, the energy of our magic stabilizes theirs. It takes a very strong, older elf to manage on his or her own without some proximity to witches and wizards. If there were no benefit for them, why would they have adopted this lifestyle? It serves an important purpose. Without balanced, stable magic, elves do not live as long, tend to suffer from forms of mental illness, and have a harder time procreating.

"Since Malfoys tend to have very strong magic, we can maintain many healthy elves and they seem to value working here. After Narcissa died, Draco offered them their freedom in as reparation for how they were treated. They all declined. He offered them payment, but they declined that as well. Elves just do not have a use for money. We insisted that they each get a day off each week, which they initially tried to decline as well. We had to ensure them that we were not trying to get rid of them and told them that it was the only thing they could do to make us happy."

"It has been going fairly well," Draco joined in, having seemed to calm down. "At first they just sat and stared at the other, working elves when they had a day off. So I had to explain about hobbies and non-work activity. Initially, they did not see the point, but now most of them can identify at least one thing they like to do with their spare time."

"That must be why Kreacher has improved so much since people have started staying at Grimmauld Place consistently," Hermione realized. "He was quite a nutter when we first came across him, but he had been alone for a long time, with no one but Wallberga's portrait for company. That reminds me. I sort of invited Kreacher to come here with me when I move in. I am sorry I did not consult with you first."

"Pet, this will be your home," Lucius chided gently. "We want you to bring whatever, or whomever, you wish."

"Well, within reason," Draco snorted. "Potter can keep living in his own house I think. Let's be off! We will Apparate from here to the front door and start there. I will Side-along you. Only immediate family can Apparate within the Manor, so you won't be able until the Saturday after next."

With a wink, Draco encircled Hermione's waist with his arms and she felt the tug of Apparition. She opened her eyes to see lush green, well-manicured walkway that led up to the front door of Malfoy Manor. Everything looked so much healthier than when she had seen it last.

They set off walking away from the Manor. Draco explained that they would circle the Manor in order to show her some highlights about the property, but that it was too large for them to see everything that morning. They would only walk for about two hours and it would take days to really explore all the property.

"There are layers of wards surrounding the Manor and the property," Draco informed her, gesturing around him. He seemed proud to talk about the Manor and Lucius let him take the lead, strolling next to Hermione and holding her hand. "There are wards to keep specific people and certain kinds of magic out of the house. For example, owls carrying anything cursed or tainted are automatically sent to a local Auror office in the nearby village. We are coming up on the anti-Apparition wards now."

"I know, I can feel them. I can sense the anti-Apparition part, but there is more as well. It feels like there are alarm and barrier wards woven into the anti-Apparition," Hermione replied. She was curious about the complex security wards, like how they were constructed and how they were layered for maximum effectiveness. She was good with wards, having practiced extensively during the Horcrux hunt time. "I bet it would take me a while to dismantle them if I ever tried. Sometime do you think you can diagram out the wards for me?"

"You can feel the wards already?" Lucius asked, stopping their walk, his eyebrow raised.

"Of course." Hermione was confused. "Everyone can feel wards."

"Yes and no," Lucius responded. "Everyone can feel wards as they pass through them, but not many people can feel them until they are in direct contact with the ward. Even then, it is an exceptional skill to be able to identify the kinds of wards and how they are constructed without using a detection or revealing charm. You truly are a powerful witch."

Both Malfoys were looking a bit predatory and lustful all of a sudden. Draco had even stopped his commentary to look at her hungrily. Hermione considered the situation. Maybe she could have her own sexual power to balance out the upper hand they seemed to have with her physically, making her weak-kneed and muddled with their kisses. They seemed to really get wound up when they thought of her strength, so she wondered what a display of magical power would do for them. Hermione stowed the thought away for consideration and later experimentation.

"The days is not getting any younger, gentlemen," Hermione smirked, breaking their silence. She began walking again, tugging Lucius along.

The Malfoy men resumed their walk, reluctantly at first. Draco, however, went back to his enthusiastic tour guide role. They turned off the main gravel walkway shortly after passing the Apparition wards and started on a worn footpath that snaked through the forest surrounding the Manor. Draco shared that the Malfoy property included most of the forest and continued away from the house for at least ten kilometers in each direction, much further on the rear of the house. The bag Tinky gave Lucius had several bottles of water and fruit to snack on as they walked.

Hermione very much enjoyed the tour as they circled the Manor, which never did look small, even at a distance. The forest was lovely, green and shady with a winding stream and inviting looking glens. There were stretches of meadow and Hermione picked wildflowers as they walked. A minor stasis charm kept them from wilting from heat and lack of water as they went on. Draco and Lucius took turns telling her about the grounds. The more manicured, planned gardens were right up next to the house and were often used for entertaining. There was a substantial walled vegetable garden that Lucius called a kitchen garden and it was not easily visible from the house. Hermione learned it was 'gauche' to be able to witness farming or other manual labor from ones Manor, and blatantly rolled her eyes at the absurdity. The elves were able to grow almost all of the produce for the Manor in those gardens.

A small greenhouse was situated not far from the kitchen gardens. Hermione was somewhat surprised to learn that the greenhouse was primarily Lucius' domain. He apparently excelled at herbology and cultivated very rare, sometimes dangerous, plants in his greenhouse as a hobby. He grew several very fragile species for Severus, as they were important potion ingredients that worked best if grown a certain way.

Past the greenhouse and gardens, a small road led to a good-sized lake on the Malfoy property. A little boathouse held a few rowboats, several flotation devices for swimming, and an array of fishing equipment. The elves primarily used the boats and fishing equipment, catching fish for the kitchen. Neither Draco nor Lucius enjoyed those things, but they did like to swim in the summer. While Draco described the features of the lake - depth, marine life, swamp area on one side, a few good beaches, the small rocky area that included a cave - Hermione took an illicit moment to picture them both in their swim trunks. She felt herself heat up slightly and wished she had brought her bathing suit so she could take a dip and cool off. When she relayed her wish aloud, it was the Malfoys turn to picture her in swimwear and they looked her up and down with matching mischievous looks.

Hermione changed the subject by asking about the other side of the lake. Lucius explained that, like the Manor house itself, the entire property was heavily warded - primarily against Muggles. The wards aimed to make Muggles not notice the area and, if they did, the wards would compel them to leave immediately and not recall anything about the lake or forest they may have glimpsed. These wards were exceptionally durable and each generation strengthened them. As a result, many generations ago a relatively small wizarding village had set up along the edge of the Malfoy wards on the far side of the lake. The village was able to utilize the Malfoy wards to help shield it from Muggles, only having to erect their own less powerful wards on the other side of the village. They offered to take Hermione to the village another day if she wished, although they warned it was small and there was not a lot to see or do.

Beyond the lake were several buildings to house and care for magical creatures. The Malfoys had several Thestrals for their carriage. Hermione had no idea why they needed a carriage, but refrained from asking. The elves also kept a large flock of chickens, which produced both eggs and poultry for the Manor. It turned out Draco had an affinity for magical creatures, which made Hermione laugh aloud. She recalled to him and Lucius how poorly Draco seemed to do in Hagrid's class and that he did not seem to know much about magical creatures when he met Buckbeak. Draco defended himself, asking how many thirteen-year-old boys show good judgment and maturity when showing off for their friends. He and Lucius also conceded that neither was a fan of the good-natured half-giant either. They thought him an adequate grounds keeper, but wanted a Hogwarts professor to have more academic credentials. Hermione shrugged and disagreed, stating that she learned a lot from Hagrid and that sometimes real-world experience combined with genuine passion outweighs more impressive credentials. Therefore, they agreed to disagree.

Draco insisted they go inside the barns, wanting to show off his animals. She saw the Thestrals, with their dark, skeletal reptilian beauty. Hermione gasped at the sight of two other varieties of winged-horses. Hermione had only ever seen Thestrals and Madame Maxime's giant Abraxan that pulled her carriage. Here, however, were Aethonan and Granian that Hermione had only read about. Aside from the wings, they looked more like regular horses, unlike the reptilian Thestrals and huge Abraxan. There was a pair of Aethonan, one very light brown and the other closer to a chocolate color. There was only one Granian, who was such a light grey it looked silver. The Granian was a bit smaller and slimmer. Hermione had heard they were the fastest winged-horses. Draco walked up to them and the Granian began nuzzling him. He urged Hermione to approach, which she did tentatively.

"This lady here is Freya," Draco pet the Granian. "I just got her not long ago. Those two Aethonan are Merlin and then Circe. Father gave them to me for Christmas in fourth year."

"They are so beautiful," Hermione sighed, petting the lighter brown Circe.

"I can take you riding if you like," Draco offered, beaming. He clearly had both affection and pride for these creatures. They seemed to respond very well to him also. Draco's brow furrowed when Hermione blanched at his invitation.

"I'm not a very good flier. I'm afraid of falling," Hermione admitted. Circe head butted Hermione's shoulder, seemingly offended by her statement.

"Circe would never let you fall," Draco soothed. "Think about it, we could start off slow and just stay on the property."

Hermione just nodded as she continued to pet Circe. They gave all the horses treats of apples. Draco explained that a wizard from the village worked as their gamekeeper. He fed, exercised, and generally cared for all the animals at the Manor. They used to have other animals, but with all the chaos in the past several years, they found other homes for them. After saying goodbye to the horses, they left the animals and made their way back to the house for lunch.

 **Next - Lunch and a chat**


	10. Chapter 10

**So many folks are favoriting and/or following! I am humbled and thrilled. :-)  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

 **Now - the trio have a talk**

 **Chapter 10**

Instead of going inside for lunch, Lucius and Draco led Hermione to a very pretty garden full of blooming flowers. There was a large white gazebo covered in climbing plants in bloom and underneath was a table set for three for lunch.

Several house-elves set their lunch out and disappeared. There was water and wine, both charmed to stay cold in the heat. The fare was light and included summer greens, chicken salad, fruit, and cheeses. Everything looked so elegant on the delicate china. All the food was recognizable to Hermione, but fancy things were added to make it more spectacular. For example, the green salad at the Manor contained several kinds of rarely seen greens, herbs, and a light citrusy dressing that tasted like it had a bit of champagne in it.

They were all hungry from their morning exercise on the grounds and started helping themselves. Both Lucius and Draco seemed a bit anxious to get Hermione's feedback so far.

"This is amazing," Hermione told them honestly. "The grounds are gorgeous, and there is so much to see! I could probably explore them for ages and still find new things."

"There is a fairly good map of the property in the library if you ever want to see it," Draco offered. Hermione nodded and smiled. She was touched that they wanted her to approve of the Manor. They did not have to care if their wife liked her new home, but Hermione liked that they did.

"So I read one of the books on triadic marriage," Hermione reported between bites of her food. "Lucius mentioned that discussions about logistics should be done in private, and this seems private enough."

"Very much so, Pet," Lucius nodded. "How would you like to begin?"

"Well," Hermione started, "I paid particular attention to triads that include two relatives. Of course, the triads made up of three non-related people tend to be sexual between all parties so the logistics are different. The three would then most likely share one bedroom. I know the three of us can spend time together and get along fine. The sexual aspect of our relationship is the area where I need more clarification. For instance, do I get my own room? Will there be a… bedroom schedule?"

"Draco and I have already discussed having sex with you," Lucius explained. Hermione blushed a bit at hearing him say it so baldly, but that is what the situation needed. There was no use in hiding. "I want you to consider the plan Draco and I talked about a draft. If there is any part of it that you are not sure of, we can discuss how to change it. Given that we are father and son, we wanted to sort out where we stood and what we were comfortable with."

"That sounds like the place to start then," Hermione stated a bit exasperated. If they already worked out ideas of how the sexual relationship would work then that would be the obvious starting point. "So fill me in, generally, on what you two have discussed so far."

"Traditionally in the aristocracy, most spouses maintain their own bedrooms and that seems like it would work best in this case. We would like to connect our three bedrooms - with yours in the middle, for easy access," Lucius explained. Hermione nodded, that made sense to her. "Regarding physical intimacy, as you may have noticed, I have no problem kissing and touching you in front of Draco and vice versa. We decided that it was unreasonable to think we would not see you with the other in some stage of sexual activity. That is what married people do. I do not want to have to wait to kiss you or touch you until we are alone."

"You've also noticed that Father and I are very close," Draco continued. "I love him and want him to be happy; he feels the same for me. When we imagined seeing the other with you, it did not stir up any unpleasant feelings – like jealously or upset. We have had a few chances to experiment with you in real life and so far, it is turning out how we thought it might. It does not bother me in the least to see you with Father. I see a beautiful, sexy witch I want to be with enjoying the attentions of a person I care about very much. In fact, it is rather exciting to watch you."

Draco's explanation had turned into a leer and Hermione was sure that was blushing again.

"Does it bother you to have us both kissing you at the same time?" Lucius asked the young witch.

"I have been perfectly comfortable with what we have done so far," Hermione reported. "Will it stay the same as we go further?"

"We expect that it will," Lucius replied. "For this relationship to work, we have to endeavor to be honest with each other and communicate freely. If something does happen, or may happen, and someone feels hesitant - they should feel free to tell the others without fear of judgment. Draco and I believe that we will not have any issues watching the other do anything with you, from kissing to sex. As Draco mentioned, it is arousing to see you in that context – letting yourself go. If the mood strikes and I want you have you bent over my desk in my study, I don't want to have to worry about Draco walking in."

Hermione imagined that scenario quite vividly for a moment and it went on her list of things to do in the future. She had to shake herself out of the daydream and reorient herself. Both men were grinning, knowing what she had been thinking about.

"So having sex with each other, in front of each other is not problematic," Hermione recapped. "What about…simultaneously?"

"Have you much experience with multiple partners at once, Pet?" Lucius purred.

"I do not," Hermione stated, lifting her chin a bit defiantly. She knew she was likely the least experienced one there, by a lot, but found she did not like having that highlighted. "Severus explained that the wizarding world is much more sexually permissive than what I was used to growing up as a Muggle."

"Did he now?" Lucius asked through gritted teeth. "Just how close are you and Severus that he needs to assure you it is fine to be sexually permissive?"

Hermione raised a brow and surveyed the older Malfoy. It was not a totally unreasonable assumption to make, that she and Severus had a sexual relationship. Ron had made the same one after all. They were friends and did spend a lot of time together. Of course, that time was spent working on projects and the stimulation was purely intellectual, not physical.

"Severus is a dear friend of mine," Hermione responded coolly. "He is also a close friend of yours. Are you asking me if I've had a sexual relationship with Severus?"

"Yes," Lucius stated, his jaw firmly clenched at this point. Hermione wondered if he was jealous. He _did_ insist that she immediately terminate any sexual relationships in the engagement section of the marriage contract. Clearly, he did not want her being with other men.

"I will admit that I don't know how I want to proceed," Hermione explained. Lucius was definitely losing his trademark cool and aloofness.

"You don't know if you've had sex with Severus?" Draco teased. "If you can't recall, it could not have been that good."

"Of course I know that answer to Lucius' question," Hermione rolled her eyes. "What I am wondering about is reciprocation. Am I expected to reveal all of my past sexual partners? And if I do so, will you both do the same? Moreover, do I really want to _know_ about all of your past sexual partners?"

Hermione was being very honest. It was a bad habit of hers. Part of her did not want them to know she had only been with one man, and that that one man did not have passion or desire for her. Hermione was not sure what that said about her. She was still quite young and, until very recently, had been preoccupied with fighting a war – not with dating. Nevertheless, she wondered if they would think her less desirable or not capable of passion.

Hermione also honestly did not know if she wanted to know about her husbands' pasts. She was sure that she would get confirmation that they both had active, kinky sex lives until a few days ago. Much of Lucius' adult life was spent with Narcissa, but Hermione was sure there were plenty of witches willing to warm his bed before and after the former Lady Malfoy. Draco had always seemed quite popular in school. In his case, she would probably know the witches he had been with. Did Hermione want names and faces to add to her imagination? Even though they had only been 'her' wizards for about two days, she found the idea of them with other witches extremely distasteful. She wondered if she should cut Lucius some slack, because he seemed to feel the same way thinking about her with another wizard. Hermione was sure she looked confused and a little lost.

"I see," Lucius broke the silence. He seemed to have calmed down, possibly in response to Hermione's honest confusion. She was not trying to manipulate the situation; she just did not know what to do. "You want to set some ground rules."

Hermione nodded. Lucius looked thoughtful and Draco was just watching the two of them.

"I can say that, for my part, I _do_ want to know who you have been with," Draco reported. "And I do not mind sharing my history if you wish to know it, but it seems you are unsure if you do. I think the reason I don't mind sharing, is that there is no doubt in my mind that you are my future and you are my only, from this point on. With that perspective, any other witches from the past just feel so…immaterial."

"Lucius, you said earlier that we have to communicate with each other honestly if this is going to work," Hermione spoke up. Again, she did not know how to proceed without being totally honest. That seemed a bit unfair to her, because she doubted the two Slytherins would have the same trouble. "I have to admit that I have several ideas in my head that make me…not happy. Now, it may not be reasonable things to be upset about, but it is the case."

"Such as?" Lucius encouraged.

"I imagine that the two of you have had very active and adventurous sex lives," Hermione stated. "I also imagine that you both have had many partners, many of whom were very skilled. The thing that bothers me is that I would pale in comparison and you will not be satisfied. The idea that you have had to end a relationship, for the sake of this marriage, is also troubling to me because you would be thinking about that other person. I do not know how your society works, but it seems cutthroat in many ways. It bothers me that I will be sent out to socialize with pureblood women who are my husbands' former…paramours. I don't like someone else having that advantage over me. That about sums it up."

Draco and Lucius both looked concerned and thoughtful.

"Oh, Kitten," Draco broke the silence. Hermione was not sure she liked his tone as it _could_ border on pitying if she wanted to take it that way. "Believe me when I say, we have given up nothing to be with you. When I said other women were immaterial, I meant it. I would trade every witch I have ever been with for you, in a heartbeat. I have wanted you for years now, even though I was not supposed to. During that Yule ball fourth year, everybody noticed how gorgeous you were, me included. My crush developed from there, despite the fact that I knew we could not be together. I couldn't help it; you are so damn sexy, smart, and strong. It is much more likely that, in the past, I have been with a witch and imagined she was you. It would never go the other way. This treaty gave us a golden opportunity that we exploited to have you."

"It is important that you understand this, Pet," Lucius spoke up. "Neither Draco nor myself would ever think of another witch sexually now that we have you in our lives. Honestly, I do not think I even could if I tried. When I try to imagine myself with a witch, she is you. You are who we want.

"Since we are being honest about our insecurities," Lucius continued, "I may as well admit I do not like the idea of you with another wizard – as I am sure you have noticed. I am possessive by nature, but the feeling multiplies when it comes to you. I am much older than you are. I know that I am still young by wizarding standards, but you do not come from this culture where several decades are not that important. So, I imagine sometimes that you will look at me and see an old man. This makes me worry about losing you, even if it is not rational, and my urge is to hold on to you even tighter and never let other wizards near you."

"Oh, Lucius," Hermione sighed. Now she understood Draco's tone. It was not pity. It was more like, how could you think something so ridiculous? "I know how old you are and I honestly do not think about it. People that shall remain nameless, have pointed out to me, rather crudely, that you are Draco's father and old enough to be my father – but I don't think about it because it does not _feel_ strange. Harry wisely observed to me this morning that I have clearly been attracted to you both for some time now, and he was not wrong. I am not interested in other wizards. I already have two!"

Draco and Lucius laughed at that last part. They appreciated her lightening the mood a bit.

"You make a good point, Pet, about our society being cutthroat," Lucius nodded. "The other women will try to test you, I am sure. There are a few with whom I have had some dalliance at some point and the same is true for Draco. I do not want them to be able to blindside you with that information. So I have a proposal. We do not need to provide a list of all our past sexual partners. I think it would be fair and prudent, however, to inform each other about any past partners that are currently or may be involved in our lives. That way no one will have the advantage of information over any of us."

"That sounds reasonable," Hermione nodded. She really did not want to jump into the aristocracy shark tank ill informed.

"Getting back the Severus question then," Lucius said smoothly, helping himself to more food. Their conversation had effectively distracted them from their lunch. "He would qualify as someone who is still in our lives, especially since we are such close friends."

"Yes, he is," Hermione nodded. "And no, I have never had a sexual relationship with Severus. I may have had a bit of a crush in fifth year, but it was a typical schoolgirl crush and faded after a short time."

Draco laughed at her crush, but Hermione did not mind. Severus was not unattractive, even though his attitude usually made people see him that way. He had sexy hands, with those long tapered fingers, and his voice was very appealing to witches everywhere. Lucius just nodded.

"What about you two?" Hermione asked. "Did either of you sleep with anyone in my social circle?"

"I had a threesome with Kingsley back in school," Lucius reported, appearing thoughtful. "But I did not actually have sex with _him_ , he was just there. Same thing happened with Severus. I do not know where the witches from those experiences are now. I think one moved to the Americas."

"You hang out with the girl Weasley still right?" Draco asked. Hermione's mouth gaped open.

"You slept with Ginny!?" Hermione shrieked. She felt the urge to hex something. Hermione felt her magic start to crackle under her skin.

"Merlin no!" Draco exclaimed. "Calm down, Kitten. Although, you do look sexy when you get worked up. I would never have sex with a Weasley! She did proposition me though, sixth year. She was quite adamant and would not take a hint, so I had to be very blunt with her. I already had a lot on my plate, trying to not kill Dumbledore, while not being killed by Voldemort myself. It was very much like the come-ons I get from most pureblood girls trying to snag themselves a Malfoy. I got the impression her mother encouraged it, and filled the girl's head with what getting a Malfoy could get her."

"Ugh," Hermione made a disgusted face.

"That's what I said," Lucius chuckled.

"Molly Weasley just irritates me to no end sometimes," Hermione admitted. "She says one thing then does another. She is not trustworthy. That just makes me sad, because I really do love some of her children. Ginny is spoiled and expects to get whatever she wants, regardless if she earned it or deserves it. I had hoped she would grow out of it, but with Molly's influence, I don't see that happening. She has her sights set on Harry. She wants to be rich and famous."

"You haven't mentioned if you have a sexual history with anyone we associate with," Draco pointed out.

"Your friend Blaise has hit on me countless times," Hermione laughed, while Draco and Lucius joined her. Blaise Zabini hit on everybody. He was successful very often, being that he is a beautiful man. "There _is_ someone you know and will have more contact with in the future. I've slept with Harry."

"Harry is my best friend and I love him," Hermione continued. The Malfoys looked like they were not sure how to take her information. "I am most definitely not _in_ love with Harry, nor is he with me. We always knew we would not have a romantic relationship. The times we have had sex, which have not been lot, were not the result of passion or sexual desire. It was a way for us to find comfort, to be closer to each other and not feel so alone. The first time it happened was shortly after Sirius Black was killed. It was a hard time for us and I don't regret any part of it. I have no intention of ever resuming any sort of sexual relationship with him and the same goes for him."

Hermione paused to assess their reaction. She hoped they understood there was no way she would ever give up her friendship with Harry; it just was not possible. Sex was not central to their relationship at all and she wanted the Malfoys to know that. They remained thoughtful and did not say anything.

"Harry is actually very supportive of my relationship with you two. He thinks this could be a good match for me," Hermione said after several moments. "He asked me this morning when we would start shagging."

"Good question," Draco grinned, leering. Lucius just chuckled and resumed eating. "And what did you tell Potter?"

"I told him that there would be no shagging until after the wedding," Hermione returned. She could not help but giggle at the fleeting crestfallen look crossed Draco's face for a moment before his expression became stoic. Lucius just nodded with a look of resigned disappointment. "I also told him there had only been kissing so far, but that there would probably be other things that will happen before the wedding."

"Other things, huh?" Draco looked a bit brighter at that.

"Of course," Hermione sighed. Sometimes she felt she had to explain everything to people. "While we have _known_ each other for years, it has generally not been a positive association, so rushing into sex would be foolish. We are taking this already short two-week engagement to get to know each other. The physical aspect of our relationship just began two days ago. Maybe other witches can jump into sex with someone they don't know, but I am not like that. Our wedding night is in less than two weeks, and I hope that I am physically comfortable enough with you both by that time. In order to make that happen, we will have to increase our physical interactions from holding hands and kissing to more...in depth activities. You have more experience with this kind of thing than I do, and maybe you will disagree. I don't feel that going from kissing to sex makes sense, there should be other things in between."

"I look forward to those other things," Lucius smiled at her, raising his glass.

 **Next - We go inside the Manor!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Thank you so much to all who review, favorite, follow, and read! And eternal thanks to Severus' Malfoy Maiden who did the beta work for this story several years back. She is awesome!  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter!**

 **Now - inside the Manor!**

 **Chapter 11**

The trio finished their lunch with light conversation. They all seemed to be mulling over and processing the things they had discussed. There were many changes, a lot of new things to fit into their lives. They walked together around the house because Lucius wanted to start the tour of the Manor at the front door. Hermione felt that seemed logical.

Malfoy Manor was as grand as Hermione imagined it would be. It was one of those fantastic, elegant English manor houses, like the ones that Hermione had seen on television as girl. She and her mother used to watch BBC films set in the Regency and Victorian eras. It evoked memories of Pemberley from Pride & Prejudice. The entryway was enormous and intimidating with its' large chandelier, complicated tile work, and sweeping staircases in the distance. Lucius was clearly proud of the home his family built.

There were so many rooms, Hermione lost count. Off the main hallway were sitting rooms, drawing rooms, and something called a morning room. There was a room labeled the gentlemen's lounge, with a billiard table, darts, bar, and rich looking dark brown leather seating. Some rooms were in various stages of redecoration, as Lucius and Draco had previously mentioned.

They were all done tastefully. Some rooms seemed more formal than others, which Hermione appreciated. She knew they would have occasions for formality, but did not want to have to live in a formal, stuffy place all the time. One of the sitting rooms looked so perfect and delicate that Hermione could not imagine herself in there without fearing she would scuff something. The morning room was quite nice with its comfortable looking furniture, butter yellow walls, and large windows overlooking the gardens on the east side of the house. Lucius explained that it was a morning room, because it had wonderful light in the mornings. Hermione could see herself sitting in there, reading or chatting with a friend or her husbands.

They eventually came to a large drawing room that was totally empty, with nothing but new looking bare white walls and a wooden floor. Draco and Lucius just stood in the doorway, looking at her. It was then that Hermione realized that this was _that_ drawing room, where she had bled on the carpet and endured the Cruciatus Curse. Hermione slowly stepped inside, breathing deeply and looking around. There was literally nothing there but walls, floor, and naked windows. The chandelier was gone and no lighting fixture had replaced it. Hermione shivered a little at the hollow, emptied room.

"If I didn't know what this room was, I don't think I would ever recognize it," she murmured. Draco and Lucius heard her just fine however, and walked into the room. "There is nothing left from before."

"That was our goal," Draco said softly.

"I wanted to blast the room from the Manor," Lucius said somewhat darkly, "but the house would not allow it. What happened to you was one of many things that occurred in this room that I never wish to remember. It was Voldemort's chosen room, where he would spend his time - receive visitors, direct his followers, dole out punishments as he wished."

Hermione walked over to Lucius, and rubbed his back in what she hoped was a soothing way. She was beginning to understand how hard it was on them to have lived under Voldemort's thumb, at his whim. She imagined they both had received some 'punishment' in the room as well. The idea made Hermione shiver again. What they had initially signed up for turned into a nightmare. It certainly was a hard way to learn a lesson and Hermione did not feel anyone deserved that kind of torture.

Hermione looked around the room again. It was so bare, the walls and floors echoing with their slight movements. It was literally just a shell of what it had once been, much like some of the people that lived through Voldemort's terror. Hermione was thankful that she had made it through the war with only some emotional damage.

"What will this room be?" she finally asked.

"We have not been able to decide," Draco reported. "Removing the room was the plan we liked best, but it is not possible. Maybe storage?"

"Hmmm," Hermione looked around thoughtfully. "I have an idea."

"What's that, Pet?" Lucius asked looking less haunted and more himself as Hermione kept rubbing his back.

"As you are well aware, you are getting a Muggle-born wife," Hermione grinned mischievously. "I don't think you _really_ know what that means. We've talked about issues I have had acclimating to wizarding culture, gaps in my knowledge based on these culture differences. You both have been more than generous so far in providing me information, not only on wizarding culture, but also on the rules of the wizarding aristocracy. Neither of you, however, asked about Muggle culture or said you want to learn more about it."

Lucius and Draco looked a tiny but embarrassed, but someone who did not know them well would not have been able to tell. Hermione had made an effort to learn the nuances and meanings of their expressions during those weeks of treaty negotiations, so she could use it to her advantage. The culture exchange had been one-sided so far. They expected her to fit into their culture, learn the norms and rules, but neither of them seemed to anticipate she would expect reciprocation.

"I don't blame you," Hermione assured them, smiling. "It has only been a few days. As time goes on, I fully expect you both to accompany me to the Muggle world. Whether you like it or not, I expect you to try. We will go to Muggle London to shop, eat, tour museums – that sort of thing. We will go and visit my parents and you will meet my Muggle relatives, so you will have to try to blend in. Both of you have found things about Muggle culture you do like - music and books so far. You might enjoy other Muggle things. I say this all because my idea for this room is to make it my Muggle lounge."

"What is that?" Lucius asked. They were both smiling and Hermione expected they, like her, enjoyed the irony of changing Voldemort's favorite room into a room for Muggles.

"Muggles do not have magic to do things and make life easier for them, so they compensate with technology," Hermione explained. This was basic information they should have learned in Muggle Studies at Hogwarts, but no Malfoy would have ever taken that elective. "Instead of Apparating, they use cars, trains, and airplanes to get around. Since I have magic, there are a lot of Muggle appliances and tools that I no longer need - but there _are_ Muggle things I miss. Muggle technology is wonderful for entertainment, education, and communication. I can take this room and put in a television, stereo system, and a computer. Then we can watch telly, have a movie night sometimes, and you can see the wonder that is the internet!"

Hermione really was excited about this prospect. She was now looking around the infamous room with gleeful anticipation that seemed infectious, because both Malfoys looked excited too. Hermione was sure they could not picture it as she could, but they would see.

"The problem I have run across is that Muggle technology is very sensitive to magical energy. I burned through three cd players before I figured out the problem," Hermione explained. Draco and Lucius nodded, even though they probably did not know what a cd player was. "I have figured out a series of charms to adapt magical energy sufficiently to power Muggle appliances, but if they get exposed to too much magic they overload and explode. So I have to ward the Muggle machines in such a way that protects the complex pieces from too much magic while still allowing in enough energy to run them. I can also ward the room, to keep some of the house's magical properties away from the Muggle gadgets."

"That sound like a perfect use of this room," Lucius agreed. "It will be all yours to do with as you please, because we don't know how to make a room for a...telly, or whatever you called it. Telly sounds like an elf name. Purchase anything you wish. I understand the goblins have developed some card one can take with them into the Muggle world. You hand it to the Muggles, they accept it as payment for goods or services, and then the Muggles return the card. The goblins then take the money from your vault to cover the transaction. I will have one of those cards delivered to you."

"Thank you, Lucius," Hermione giggled. He looked a bit affronted by her laughter. "The goblins have made an equivalent of a Muggle credit card. I am very familiar with them. It is how many people purchase items in Muggle culture. They can use the card instead of carrying around money, like how you can tap your wand instead of having to carry bags of Galleons. You know, as a businessman, you may find Muggle financial practices interesting. Muggles do come up with some good ideas."

They moved away from the drawing room in much better spirits than when they first entered. The Malfoys went on the show Hermione the rest of the ground floor, which was expansive. She saw the huge formal dining room, family dining room, large kitchens, grand ballroom, music room, and conservatory. She very much liked all the plants in the conservatory, which had a connected aviary where the family owls lived.

Walking up the winding staircase to the second floor, Lucius explained that the house would not allow any guests upstairs unless a family member gave them permission. Lucius opened a set of double doors on the second floor and Hermione's mouth dropped open. She was finally at the threshold of the Malfoy family library. It was awe-inspiring.

Hermione took a few tentative steps into the room and looked around her in wonder. It was huge. There may be as many books as in the Hogwarts library and Hermione would venture to guess that it housed more 'dark' books than the whole Hogwarts Restricted Section. The library was very open and spanned at least two floors, maybe more. Shelves filled with books lined all available wall space, going from floor to ceiling - at least twelve feet high. Handy ladders were dotted around the walls, to let people reach the upper shelves. There were no windows to take up precious wall, or book, space. The library was bright as day, despite the lack of windows, because the entire ceiling consisted of a clear glass dome. The only break in bookshelves was a large fireplace and two doors. A comfortable looking leather couch and overstuffed chairs with side tables were centrally located in the room. There was also a large oval table surrounded by chairs that would allow a group to work together on a project. A wide spiral staircase on the far side of the room led to the next level, a balcony area lined with more very tall shelves filled with books. She spied a little cushioned alcove upstairs that looked perfect for curling up to read. Hermione thought she had died and gone to heaven.

"I told you we should have left his room for last," Hermione heard Draco say to Lucius. She realized she had been standing and gawking for quite a while.

"I love it," she finally breathed, still not taking her eyes away from all the books. "And I actually get to use this library whenever I want?"

"Whenever you want, Pet," Lucius affirmed, smiling and taking her hand. "The shelves have expanding charms on them that add shelves on top when more books are added. So after you have read all of these, feel free to add your own books. Why don't we keep going and you can return to explore anytime you want? Come see what is through these doors."

Lucius tugged a resistant Hermione a bit, leading her toward the door to the left of the fireplace. She sighed and looked back wistfully at all the books. Hermione reminded herself that she would live here in less than two weeks. She grinned thinking about having access to this magnificent library whenever she wanted, for the rest of her life.

"You know, if you hadn't had the Act of Good Faith to induce me into marriage, you just could have shown me this library and I wouldn't have been able to say no," Hermione teased.

"Always the bookworm," Draco laughed.

Lucius opened the door he had been leading her to and Hermione found herself in the one room she had already seen! This was Lucius' study that she arrived in via Floo earlier that day. It was a very large room and upon closer inspection, she saw that there was a second workspace for Draco. It was then that Hermione remembered what she had told Harry that morning. She asked Lucius to set up the Floo, so that Harry could at least fire call her, since that was so much faster than sending messages by owl. Lucius nodded. He went on to explain that this Floo was for family. All other people authorized to Floo into the Manor, which were only a handful of people, came in downstairs in one of the drawing rooms. Lucius said he would add Harry to that short list, so he could both call and Floo over. Hermione was so glad that he was accepting of her friendship with Harry she gave Lucius a big hug, during which he gave her rear end a healthy squeeze.

They left the study and headed for the other door in the library, on the other side of the fireplace. Hermione paused to imagine herself lying on the carpet in front of the fire reading in wintertime. She pulled out of the daydream as Lucius opened the other door, revealing a second study. This one was very much like Lucius' but lighter and more feminine. It managed to look pretty and functional at the same time. It would be a lovely place to work.

"Was this Narcissa's study?" Hermione asked, looking around. The small fireplace looked like white marble and rose quartz. The walls were covered in a cream wallpaper with very complicated silver floral, scrolling paisley sort of pattern.

"Why would you think that?" Draco snorted. "Mother did not work, why would she need a study?"

"It looks like a lady's study," Hermione shrugged.

"It is your study, Pet," Lucius said softly. "I made it for you."

"You did this for me?" Hermione wondered, looking around again. The room was bright and had a fun mix of vintage and modern looking items. A large cream-colored wooden desk was at the far side of the room, surrounded by large window with sheer blush colored curtains. A bright teal vase held a large bouquet of pink peonies. Across from the desk were to two armless chairs with a teal floral pattern. There was a small table with four chairs to one side of the room. Cabinets, shelves, and cubbies wrapped around the room as well, making a lot of space for projects.

"We know that you have not quite figured out what you want to do with yourself, how you want to occupy yourself," Lucius explained. "I have an office building off Diagon Alley, but do a lot of my work here in my study. I thought you might like the same option. So when you decide what you want to do, you have a space to do it in. I picked out the furniture, wallpaper…whatnot. If you don't like it, we can always change it."

Hermione's eyes watered a bit and she threw herself at Lucius for another hug, knocking the wind out of him slightly. It really meant a lot to her that he made the effort to choose these things for her, to make her happy. More importantly, he gave her something similar to what he had for himself. Hermione took it as a sign that he saw her as an equal, a partner.

"It is perfect," she said looking up at Lucius. "I wouldn't change a thing."

Lucius beamed proudly and leaned down to kiss her lightly on the lips.

Hermione hated to leave her beautiful space attached to that phenomenal library, but there was more Manor to see. There was a very long indoor dueling area across the hall from the library. Past the dueling room was a modestly sized, well-equipped potions laboratory. Neither Draco nor Lucius brewed often, but it was nice to have on hand.

There were ten bedroom suites in the Manor. The first seven suites were for guests, leaving the three at the end of the hall for herself, Lucius and Draco. The door to Hermione's room was at the end of the hall, flanked by doors to her husbands' rooms. Lucius would be on her left, Draco on her right.

Hermione's hand went to the handle, but Draco reached out and stopped her.

"The marriage contract says you can decorate your room however you please," Draco said. "I wanted to do something for you and time is short, so I started decorating it myself. If you don't like it, it can be changed right away. I won't be offended."

Hermione reached up and cupped Draco's face in her hand. She could see a glint of nervousness on his face, so she smiled at him reassuringly. At worst, her room would be done in all Slytherin green, silver, with lots of cold metal and stone. As with the study Lucius designed, Hermione was touched that he cared to do something for her. It was the thought that counted.

Opening the door, Hermione was thrilled. Like Lucius, Draco had given her a mix of traditional looking and modern pieces. The floor was a dark espresso wood, but was mostly covered with a large ivory plush rug. The walls were light lavender and heavy looking drapes dressed up the many windows in the room. The drapes were a deep plum velvet looking fabric on the lower third, while the upper two thirds of the curtain were a grey-lavender that coordinated nicely with the walls. Hermione noticed two closed doors, one to her left before the bed and the other on the right before the sitting area. Those would lead to her husband's bedrooms.

An extremely large four-poster bed made of dark wood dominated the space on the left of the room. The bed looked like it could easily sleep three and Hermione colored a bit at the thought. It was made up with sheets, blankets, and pillows in a mix of ivory and shades of purple. She spied two bedside tables in the same dark wood. On the right side of the room was a sitting area with two purple armchairs and a low round table, currently holding a large crystal filled with pink, blue, and lavender hydrangea. Past that, there were some low shelves that were all empty for now. French doors led out to a balcony area.

"This is beautiful, Draco," Hermione smiled, pulling the younger Malfoy into a hug. "I love it."

"I tried to leave a lot of space for other things you wanted to add, just putting in the basics," Draco explained. Hermione nodded. Now the room was like a luxurious hotel room, charming and comfortable, but a bit impersonal. She would add her pictures, mementos, and things from her home. "There is more."

Hermione walked forward, past the furniture to the archway on the far side of the room. Through the arch was a large dressing room. The walls were lined with glass-fronted cabinets for hanging clothes, shelving units, and counter tops - all in ivory painted wood. Hermione could not imagine ever having enough clothes to fill this giant room. The storage space was broken up by one floor to ceiling mirror and a door, but there were no windows. Hermione looked up and saw that, like the library, her closet had a domed glass ceiling - although it was much smaller than the one in the library. The only furniture in the room was a jade green leather high-backed loveseat and a wooden ivory vanity. The seat for the vanity was a footstool in the same jade green leather as the loveseat.

The doorway in the dressing room led Hermione to her bathroom. Again, her jaw dropped. That seemed to be happening a lot as she toured the Manor. She could not believe that this was how she was going to live. The decadence was not something she was used to. Her bathroom looked like something from an expensive spa. It was open, spacious, and gleaming with ivory, teal, and jade mosaic glass tiles on the walls. The floor was an ivory marble with blue and green veins. There was an enormous sunken bathtub that reminded Hermione very much of the one in the prefect's bathroom at Hogwarts. A separate enclosed shower area was also very large. There was even a marble bench in the shower. In addition to the sink and toilet seen in every bathroom, this one had its own linen cupboard and other furniture. There was a bench and shelving unit made of teak. One of the deep windowsills housed a collection of potted plants, all with some medicinal value. She immediately recognized aloe vera, witch hazel, milk thistle, and lavender.

"This is all too much," Hermione finally stated. She felt overwhelmed that they had made these rooms for her - the study, the bedroom, the dressing room, the bathroom. Everything was elegant and beautiful. Hermione had a comfortable, upper-middle class background, and she felt a bit out of place. "It is like a dream house and I am not used to living like this, it feels unreal with everything being so...much."

"Our Lady Malfoy should have her dream house," Draco stated. Hermione was not sure he understood where she was coming from. "We just want you to be happy."

"Draco and I grew up like this," Lucius put in. "In the past, Malfoys may have had to make sacrifices regarding choosing spouses and having to do what is expected of our station, but we also take for granted having any material possession we wish. We have always had the means to make our surroundings exactly the way we want them. I understand other people sacrifice quality and aesthetics for cost, but that is not something we have experience with. We want to give you that because, as Draco said, we want you to be happy here with us.

"We know you have little choice in accepting this marriage," Lucius went on, "and, to be frank, I can't apologize for taking away your choice, because we would do whatever it takes to have you. Malfoys tend to be selfish and we are used to getting our way. We do care about your feelings and very much appreciate that you are willing to make the best of this marriage. Even if you were angry with us for putting you in this position, we would proceed and hope that over time, we could help the anger diminish and you could be happy with us. Doing things for you, like giving you every possible luxury, is a way to make up for taking away your choice."

Hermione nodded. She understood what he was talking about. She could have railed against this marriage and treated the Malfoys with anger and disdain, but what would that have accomplished? She would have been miserable. Hermione honestly liked things about them and they had some traits she admired, so she decided to make the best of the situation and strive for a marriage that would make her happy.

"If we are going to have intense conversations in the bathroom, can't we at least get in the bathtub to have them?" Draco broke the silence. Hermione just laughed.

"As much as a bath would be wonderful after all the walking we've done," Hermione teased the Malfoys, "Isn't here more Manor to see?"

"Not really," Lucius replied, looking Hermione up and down. "There are rooms upstairs, but those are storage and the elves quarters. The elves agreed to move out of the cupboards and small spaces in the kitchen area. Now they share several rooms that had been unused. The only other area is the dungeons, but those are not inhabitable at the moment, due to massive renovations. When done, there will be wine cellar and a number of storage areas. As much as I wish it were not the case, we do not have time to take a bath together. The wedding coordinator should be here in about ten minutes."

 **Next - a small drama**


	12. Chapter 12

**Everyone has been so lovely in their comments, thank you!  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

 **Now - talking about a wedding and a little drama...**

 **Chapter 12**

Lucius led the trio back downstairs to the ground floor and summoned an elf, ordering tea in the conservatory when they returned inside. Draco smiled and started leading Hermione by the hand through the expansive ballroom and outside to one of the gardens. There were flowerbeds filled to the brim with color, however, most of the space was a large, manicured verdant lawn. Hermione had an urge to take off her shoes and run barefoot through the thick grass.

"This is where we are planning to set up the ceremony," Lucius stated, coming up behind Hermione and looping his arms around her waist.

"We would set up the seating here on the grass," Draco gestured with his free hand, as the other still held Hermione's. "We will create the archway down this lane for the ritual. The arch shape helps to ground the magic required for the bonding. You will walk toward us down this lane."

Hermione looked around, trying to picture what Draco described.

"Please be forgiving Tinky the interruption," the little elf popped a few feet away from them. "The ladies to make the wedding has arrived and is walking toward the Manor."

"Thank you, Tinky," Lucius nodded. "You may intercept them and bring them here."

Almost instantaneously, Tinky popped back with two witches in tow. One of the witches was older, around Professor McGonagall's age while the other looked only a few years older than Hermione.

"Madame Selwyn," Lucius greeted the older witch with a nod. "You know Draco. This is our fiancée, Miss Hermione Granger."

"Charmed," the witch nodded in return. She looked down at Hermione critically, studying the young witch. Hermione was sure she detected a touch of disdain and returned the severe Mme. Selwyn's stare with one of her own. After a moment, Hermione thought she saw the older witch's thin lips twitch slightly in amusement. "I am Adrastreia Selwyn. This is Yoana Yaxley. She will be assisting me."

Hermione turned to the younger witch, and did not at all appreciate what she saw. The name Yaxley already predisposed her to dislike the other witch; but that feeling was cemented when she saw Yoana looking Draco up and down, in a very predatory fashion. The young witch was even slowly edging toward him, and Hermione felt her magic start to hum a bit more than usual. Hermione wondered if the two knew each other or had been involved. She quirked her brow at Draco, who looked puzzled by her silent question. Hermione nodded her head toward the inappropriate Yoana with a quizzical expression. Draco then seemed to realize what she was asking, as his brow un-furrowed in understanding. He then shook his head, responding in the negative.

"Miss Yaxley," Hermione stated sternly, "When you are done ogling my fiancé, I would be happy to make your acquaintance."

This seemed to snap the young witch from her Draco-appreciation, and earned the assistant a very stern reproving glare from her employer.

"I apologize, Miss Granger," Yoana said coldly. The disdain for the Muggle-born witch was clear on her face. "I am pleased to meet you."

"Hopefully you are better at planning a wedding than you are at lying," Hermione snorted. She had always been one to speak her mind, and she did not plan to break that habit anytime soon.

"I see you have found the strong witch you were looking for, Lord Malfoy," Mme. Selwyn stated, seeming to nod with approval.

"We have Adrastreia," Lucius smiled, squeezing Hermione a bit tighter. "We really have."

"Miss Yaxley, that means you better watch yourself," Mme. Selwyn told her assistant with a bored indifference. "Miss Granger likely has the power, and I would dare say willingness, to hex you in any number of unpleasant ways if you overstep your bounds."

"I am not frightened of an upstart Mudblood," Yoana sneered. "You have no business trying to force herself into the pureblood aristocracy, where you do not belong. The Malfoys should be marrying a pureblood witch."

"Like you perhaps?" Hermione asked, her eyes blazing with anger. She could feel her magic starting to swell in response to her feelings.

"Yes," Yoana answered haughtily. "I would be better for both of them. I am their equal. They should marry me and I should be the future Lady Malfoy, not you."

"You're not _my_ equal," Hermione intoned coldly. She did not respond kindly to any witch thinking she could take Hermione's wizards. Maybe Lucius' territoriality was rubbing off on her. On the other hand, maybe she just could not stand snotty bitches that didn't know when to shut up.

Before Yoana could reach for her wand, Hermione's wand was raised and she had fired off her first curse.

" _Confuto_ ," Hermione stated clearly. The other witch's eyes widened as she found her mouth sealed shut. Only a muffled shriek was heard. Hermione seriously doubted the other witch had mastered nonverbal spells, so Yoana had no defense. She was beginning to look a bit frightened. "That was for your nasty language. It will wear off sometime in the next twenty-four hours. You should read that new treaty we have more carefully. Using terms like Mudblood is classified as inciting hatred and could be punishable by law."

When Hermione raised her wand again, Yoana looked frantically over to Mme. Selwyn and then over to the Malfoys. Hermione assumed she was seeking assistance, but she had the wrong crowd. Hermione had just met Mme. Selwyn, but she assumed the older witch felt she had done her duty by warning Yoana, and would not put herself out in any way.

" _Defloccatus_ ," Hermione said, narrowing her eyes. The other witch stood still for a moment, unclear about what happened, until a light breeze blew. Yoana's hands immediately went to her head, now bald when a moment before wavy auburn locks had been twisted up onto a bun. "That was for challenging me for what is mine. Your statement earlier constituted a challenge to my station as the Malfoy fiancée and future Lady Malfoy."

Yoana froze for a moment at Hermione's last phrase. Reading that pureblood etiquette book, Hermione found it fascinating that a member, or perspective member, of the aristocracy could challenge the station of another. In making the challenge, the challenger basically says they are willing to duel to the death. If the challenger wins, they get the spoils of the title. While it was not used to challenge marriage contracts, Yoana stating she should be the future Lady Malfoy in front of that person technically met the criteria for a challenge. They were easy to make, but purebloods raised with these rules knew how to watch their language, usually.

"Since you are clearly out of your depth, the only thing you will lose today is your hair," Hermione continued. It would be within her rights to kill anyone who challenges her station – not that she would, but Yoana did not know that. "I've added a little something… _extra_ to the baldness spell that prohibits you from using magic to re-grow your hair or to hide your head. This way you will _feel_ the punishment and you can be walking reminder to other pureblood bitches that think they can trifle with me."

"Tinky!" Draco called the little elf, who arrived immediately. "Take Miss Yaxley to the Floo in the drawing room and see her out. She is no longer welcome. You will have to shout her destination for her, because she cannot speak."

In a moment, Yoana Yaxley was gone.

"I am sorry for any inconvenience, Madame Selwyn," Hermione turned to the older witch.

"Miss Yaxley was a good assistant," Mme. Selwyn sighed a bit dramatically. "She had no originality or creativity, but she followed orders precisely. Oh well, no matter. I have other assistants who can work on this wedding. A wedding this size and in such short time, I will not be able to do alone. Fiona Macmillan is a reliable girl with some common sense."

"Let us show you what Draco and I pictured so far for the ceremony," Lucius offered Mme. Selwyn his arm and began strolling down the white gravel lane, telling her what Draco had been describing to Hermione right before they arrived.

"That was wonderful," Draco smiled as he pulled Hermione to him. "You were magnificent. I am so turned on right now."

"I didn't do it to light your fire, Draco," Hermione chided lightly as she leaned into his much larger frame. Draco pressed his hips forward slightly and she could feel how turned on he was. The bulge seemed quite large, even under several layers of fabric. Hermione thought of seeing and touching exactly what was pressing against her and felt herself grow damp.

"You are so sexy," Draco murmured as he bent down to capture her lips in his. His kiss was demanding and passionate. Hermione felt herself melting into the younger Malfoy, her hands reaching to grip his back muscles to keep herself steady. One of Draco's hands moved down to her rear and he tried to press her hips into him even though they were already as close as possible. His other hand was snaking up her shirt, rubbing up her ribs and toying with the edge of her bra. Hermione felt rational thought slipping away, intoxicated by Draco.

The sound of a throat clearing did eventually register and Hermione pulled back from Draco, who was reluctant to let her go.

"Adrastreia and I are heading inside through the ballroom," Lucius reported. His eyes were dancing with lust and amusement. "Tea should be ready in the conservatory. Do accompany us."

Hermione began disentangling herself from Draco, smoothing her shirt down and blushing a bit. She tried to stop the blushing. Hermione logically knew there was nothing wrong with kissing her fiancé - even though they were doing more than just kissing. She had never really been in an adult romantic relationship though, so was new to things like public display of affection. Draco tucked her hand into the crook of his arm and the pair followed Lucius and Mme. Selwyn into the Manor.

"After the ceremony, our guests may come into the ballroom for hors d'oeuvres and drinks, while we set up the receiving line at this end of the room," Lucius explained, gesturing as the group walked slowly through the room.

Mme. Selwyn's shrewd eyes surveyed the area with a sort of ruthless precision. Hermione pictured the severe older woman as a military general doing reconnaissance and giggled softly to herself. Those Malfoys, ever vigilant to her mood, turned to see what she found funny.

"Don't mind me," Hermione giggled. "It's just, the way Madame Selwyn was looking around had me imagining her as general preparing for an invasion, no disrespect intended."

"None taken girl," Mme. Selwyn nodded regally. "You are not wrong. Planning and organizing a wedding is very much like going into battle, especially _this_ wedding. A traditional Malfoy wedding is a sentinel event in the pureblood nobility. It must go perfectly, and I will make that happen."

"After the receiving line is done," Lucius continued, smiling, "dinner will be held in the formal dining room. While it is large, some temporary expansion charms may be necessary to fit our guests comfortably."

"That room is huge!" Hermione blurted out. "Exactly how many people are you expecting?"

"Our side of the guest list is just over three hundred," Draco reported. "We will need your guest list to get the total count. I expect there will be some overlap, like Kingsley and Severus, but probably not too much."

Hermione paled a bit. This would be huge. She was not sure she even _knew_ three hundred people. Clearly, they were inviting anyone in their lives, not just friends – or even people they liked. She was certain that even between the two of them, Lucius and Draco did not _like_ over three hundred people. They barely tolerated a few dozen people, and really seemed fond of half that.

Hermione did some quick calculations in her head. If she added up everyone from the Order of the Phoenix, Order allies, Dumbledore's Army, Hogwarts' staff, the Weasley Family, her parents, and her few friends that aren't already accounted for by one of those previous categories…she would have less than a hundred for her list. If she allowed everyone to bring a guest though, that would increase her list. Then Hermione realized that most of the people on her guest list would likely pick a date that was also on her guest list, so she sighed.

"Well I certainly do not have three hundred," Hermione reported. "I will write up a guest list, but I doubt it will be more than ninety or a hundred."

"Provide me with your list tomorrow," Mme. Selwyn instructed. "I will combine it with the Malfoy list and have Miss Macmillan send out invitations the next day. Do you wish to allow your unmarried guests to bring a date?"

"It seems like all of Wizarding Britain is already invited," Hermione shrugged. "So they may as well bring dates. It is more than likely that their date will already be invited anyway."

The group finally made it to the conservatory, where a much-needed tea was waiting for them. Everyone sat, and again, Hermione found herself wedged between Lucius and Draco while Mme. Selwyn got her own chair. Hermione sat back and relaxed, enjoying the delicate tea provided by the elves. The talk turned immediately to wedding décor. Mme. Selwyn produced a self-writing quill and parchment that hovered discreetly at her elbow, taking notes as they talked.

Lucius and Draco seemed to prefer green and silver, like the Slytherins they were. As much as Hermione loved her Gryffindor colors, the mix of red and green was unappealing to her outside of Christmas. The group generally agreed that red and green was not a good summer wedding combination. Hermione suggested they focus on silver and gold instead, which both Lucius and Draco liked. Mme. Selwyn approved of silver, gold, and ivory as the wedding colors.

Mme. Selwyn then forced them each to boil down their ideal wedding in a few phrases. Lucius wanted traditional, elegant, and quality. Draco expressed a desire for something a little surprising, extravagant, and fun. Hermione smirked at lips a bit at how well their wedding descriptions fit themselves. Hermione wanted it to be warm, pictured lots of lights and flowers, and wanted to have a good time.

It turned out that wizarding and Muggle weddings had a fair amount in common. The ceremony would start in the evening, followed by the receiving line. During the receiving line, guests would have hors d'oeuvre and drinks while a string quartet played, allowing for mingling and conversation. Then everyone would adjourn to the dining room, which would be set with round tables that seat twelve – necessitating about forty tables. After dinner, the ballroom would be reopened and there would be dancing.

Lucius insisted on a traditional full dinner, which would have ten courses. Hermione then insisted that some of these courses integrate Muggle food and that the pudding course be replaced with wedding cake. Draco did not care what they ate as long as it tasted good. Mme. Selwyn knew a half-blood chef that was familiar with Muggle food. She offered to have a menu for them to approve in one week's time.

Draco did have strong opinions about the after dinner dancing, as did Lucius. It was finally agreed to begin the evening with more traditional, classical musical fare – as Lucius wanted. After about an hour, the band would change to one that could play more current, popular wizarding music, as well as the occasional Muggle song.

Hermione, ever the pragmatist, wondered about security. A few months ago, many of their guests were on opposite sides of a war. It would be in poor taste for them to require guests give up their wands, but Mme. Selwyn had experience with security. The invitations would be charmed to serve as identification for each guest, and they would not be able to enter without it. Things like Glamours or Polyjuice would not be able to trick the invitation charm, so an imposter would be stopped at the wards. The existing wards already kept out people with cursed or dangerous objects, even if they had an invitation. Extra wards would be erected that would not allow guests to perform curses or hexes and would, in fact, dampen all guest's ability to use magic.

Mme. Selwyn wrapped up their meeting, stating she had a lot of work to do. In the coming few days, she would hire a fleet of decorators, a chef, several photographers, at least three musical groups, and security personnel. She informed Hermione that she would be at her home Wednesday with a dressmaker, and that she would owl the exact time. Tinky was summoned to show Mme. Selwyn out.

"I like her," Hermione smiled. "She is so no-nonsense."

"She is also well respected and has been doing this for decades," Lucius said, leaning back on the couch.

All three of them were somewhat sprawled out, having had a very busy day. Lucius tugged at Hermione's torso, so that she was more laying across the couch rather than sitting on it. She soon had her head in Lucius' lap, while her legs rested across Draco. Lucius began unbraiding her hair and combing his fingers through it while Draco removed her shoes, dropping them on the floor. They just sat in silence for a while, resting.

"That talk about security reminded me of something I promised Harry," Hermione finally said, feeling quite relaxed. "He is concerned for my safety."

"Your safety?" Draco became more alert. "Surely he does not think we would harm you!"

"Oh no, nothing like that," Hermione soothed. She reached out and took one of Draco's hands in hers. "He found a journal by Cassiopeia Black. She had written a catalog of sorts about the pureblood aristocracy during her lifetime. Cassiopeia wrote that a Malfoy plural marriage should be every upper class witch's primary goal in life. That if the opportunity to marry two Malfoys ever arises then a witch should lie, cheat, steal, and kill to become that bride. Naturally, Harry began to worry that some crazy witch would try to take me out of the picture. He made me promise not to go anywhere by myself until after the wedding."

"That was smart of Potter," Draco nodded. "He is not entirely wrong to be concerned. Many, if not the majority, of witches in our social circle will take issue with you. Being Muggle-born will of course set you apart, but regardless of your birth, there would be jealousy and attempts to undermine our relationship before the permanent bonds are set. The marriage contract is in place and most people would not do anything to purposely disrupt that. The biggest problems you run into will likely be with someone like that Miss Yaxley, a stupid witch who can't control her mouth. While we are confident that you can handle any witch that comes your way, as you so wonderfully did today, it can't hurt to take someone with you when you go places. You never know when someone will try to get you while your back is turned, so it would be safer."

"It may sound paranoid," Lucius said somewhat sternly, "but do not accept anything from people you don't know very well. Do not take packages, food, beverages…anything. It would smart to use a Revealing charm on all your incoming post as well. Since Narcissa died, we have been approached, both separately and together, by witches wanting to marry us. We have not entertained these witches in any way, but a few have tried more underhanded tactics, like trying to slip one of us Amortentia."

Hermione gasped. That love potion was powerful and could easily take one of her fiancés away from her, making him think himself in love with someone else.

"Don't worry," Draco soothed, rubbing Hermione's feet. "We have both been inoculated against that and other less powerful love potions. All Malfoy men are. Only someone who knows our inoculation and has the power to create new potions could possibly brew one that stands a chance of affecting us. The only living Potion Master with that information and skill is Severus."

That did make her feel better and Hermione relaxed again. It seems like Harry was right, she really would have to watch her back until the marriage ceremony was completed.

 **I made up spells using an English to Latin translator. The University of Notre Dame has a very thorough English to Latin, which is the one I used.**

 **Next - some lemons & limes...**


	13. Chapter 13

**Thanks again to all those reading! I appreciate the follows, favorites, & reviews.  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter!**

 **Now - lemons & limes, a.k.a. smut. This story is rated a hard M, so if that's not your thing, skip on ahead to Chapter 14 and just know that Hermione and Draco had a lovely date. **

**Chapter 13**

"What time is our date?" Hermione lazily asked Draco. Her eyes were closed, and she was enjoying Lucius combing his long elegant fingers through her hair. It was making her sleepy.

"Whenever you want, Kitten," Draco responded, just as lazily from the other end of the couch.

"Are you going to tell me what we are doing, so I know what to wear?" Hermione asked.

"I thought we'd just go out to the pub, be casual since it is our first date after all," Draco smirked. "You can wear what you have on."

"No," Hermione made a face. "I feel a bit grungy from walking around all day. I'd like to go home and refresh a bit."

"No problem," Draco responded, running his fingers lightly up and down her legs that were still draped over his lap. "You Floo back to Grimmauld Place and I will Apparate over at seven to collect you. Sound good?"

"Perfect," Hermione sighed. "Now if I only had the energy to get up."

"Let me help you," Lucius chuckled. "I will walk you to the Floo."

Lucius pulled Hermione up from the couch, and then pulled her flush against his body. He ran his hands up and her sides, from her hips to the top of her rib cage. Lucius wrapped his arm securely around Hermione's waist and walked her to the Floo.

"Did you enjoy yourself today?" Lucius asked, overly casually.

"Hmm," Hermione mused, equally as casual. She knew Lucius was fishing for information. She also knew she had frequently expressed that she liked the Manor throughout the day. "It is acceptable."

"Can you see yourself here, with us?" he finally asked more directly.

"It is hard," Hermione admitted. "Not because it isn't wonderful and beautiful; and not because you and Draco have not gone above and beyond. It is hard to imagine myself here, because this place is not the kind of home I am used to. The Manor still seems like a vacation location, a wonderful place to visit, not where regular people live."

"You aren't regular people, Pet," Lucius smiled. Hermione noticed they were already at the downstairs Floo. "You are extraordinary. I know you have felt overwhelmed the past few days. You are handling everything with poise and grace. Draco and I are here to help."

"I know," Hermione sighed, leaning into Lucius and resting her cheek on his chest. She could hear his heartbeat. He was just so solid, so steady. Lucius Malfoy was someone you could count on. If he said he would take care of something, Hermione was sure it would be taken care of – she might not want to know _how_ , but it would be done.

"What are you doing tomorrow?" Lucius murmured, brushing the loose tendrils away from her face. He seemed to be fond of touching her hair.

"Finishing my guest list, spending time with Harry, doing some shopping, trying to relax some," Hermione listed.

"Schedule us in for an errand late morning, before lunch?" Lucius requested. "We have to get over to Gringotts and have you registered on the Malfoy family vaults. You will need to buy a dress for the engagement party, as well as other things I am sure."

Hermione looked up at Lucius, her brow furrowed.

"I am not intending to offend or insult your current clothing," Lucius continued. "I am assuming the bulk of your wardrobe consists of very casual clothing you wore while on the run or in battle, that and school robes. You will have a wider array of events to attend - dates with your fiancés and later your husbands, social occasions, charity events, professional meetings once you decide on a profession. My goal is that you feel prepared for any occasion."

Hermione nodded. She would have a different schedule now that she was out of school and not fighting a war. She imagined that happened to every young adult. Everyone had to get new clothes – date clothes, interview clothes, work clothes.

"I know you want to spend time with your friends tomorrow, so we won't take more than an hour," Lucius continued. "If you would permit me, I would like to take you out the evening after next."

"That would be lovely," Hermione smiled. "What will we be doing?"

"Dinner and a concert," Lucius answered. "You will need a gown, if you don't already have one."

The only gown she owned was from the Yule ball fourth year. Hermione again wished she had more female friends, as Harry probably did not want to look at gowns. She sighed.

"Not interested in a concert?" Lucius asked, brows furrowed slightly.

"It's not that," Hermione reported. "Sometimes I wish I had female friends to do things with, like shop for dresses."

"I know you might not believe me, but there are some witches in our circle you may get along with," Lucius told her. Hermione just looked skeptical. "Not all of them will be like that Yaxley chit. That whole family has a serious lack of proper decorum, which you handled wonderfully by the way. Draco was right; you are unbearably sexy when you show your strength."

Hermione looked down, blushing slightly. She realized that Lucius had slowly been backing her up while he was talking. Her back was to the wall right next to the Floo. Before she knew it, Lucius' mouth was on hers. His tongue caressed her and then he nipped at her lower lip. He was so demanding, so passionate. She felt herself get wet at his dominance and rubbed her thighs together, looking for some friction.

"I've wanted to do that all through tea," Lucius growled, "all afternoon really. I can't wait to have all the time in the world with you."

Hermione lifted her leg and brought it up to Lucius' waist. He grabbed her rear and used his free hand to hoist her other leg, letting Hermione lock her ankles at the small of his back. Lucius pressed himself into her core. He felt massive and hard, making Hermione gasp softly.

"What would you do?" Hermione asked breathlessly, "With all the time in the world?"

"I would have you naked," Lucius purred into her ear, "not...a...single...stitch."

Lucius ground himself into her with every word, rubbing deliciously against her clit each time. His mouth went to Hermione's neck and began nuzzling, then nipping and sucking. Soon Hermione was panting and pushing herself back into him.

"I would keep you naked," Lucius continued huskily, slowly between bites to her neck, grinding against her. "I would be in you, on you, all over you – with my hands, my mouth, my cock."

All of a sudden, Hermione felt an orgasm crash into her; the result of the friction and the dirty words Lucius was steadily murmuring into her skin. It surprised her. She had certainly never come from dry humping up against a wall before. Hermione floated back to reality after a moment to find Lucius slumped slightly against her, panting.

"You make me lose myself, witch," Lucius finally said hoarsely. "Watching you come like that pushed me over the edge. I have not come in my pants since fourth year. You are always beautiful, Pet, but you are absolutely glorious when you come."

Hermione blushed; she could not help it. She had just dry-humped one of her fiancés in a drawing room. Also, she was not used to that kind of bald sex talk. She and Harry certainly did not discuss things like that. No one had ever commented on how she looked in the throes of passion. And no one had ever called her glorious.

"Thank you, I guess," Hermione said. "I am not sure what to say now."

"Say you'll miss me until we see each other tomorrow," Lucius pressed his forehead against hers. His long platinum hair created a little curtain around them. "Say you are excited for our date Wednesday night."

"I will," Hermione grinned, "and I am."

She unlocked her ankles and Lucius set her on her feet. Hermione was a rumpled mess, but she just shrugged. She had planned on showering and changing anyway.

"Thank you, my lovely witch," Lucius said seriously, "for spending the day with us, for being...well, you."

"My pleasure," Hermione winked as she stepped into the Floo. "I'll see you tomorrow."

Hermione stumbled into the Grimmauld Place kitchen to find it empty. She was glad, as she felt a little fuzzy from her encounter with Lucius, also very messy. Hermione made her way up to her room, pausing when she heard her name called from the library.

"That you, 'Mione?" Harry called.

"Yeah," Hermione called back. She stuck her head in the doorway, but did not go inside. "Oh! Hi Remus! I was just on my way for a quick shower and change. I am all grubby from running around that Manor all day. I'll be back in a jiff. Don't go anywhere!"

"That's not all she did," Hermione heard Remus mutter to Harry as she jogged up the stairs. Hermione forgot about those werewolf senses! It must be close to the full moon if Remus could smell her arousal all the way across the room. Well, her friends should be happy that she was attracted to her husbands.

Hermione ran through a quick shower. She used her wand to shave her legs and under her arms. She had been experimenting with the _Tondeo_ spell in the last few months to rid herself of body hair, particularly between her legs. She had started with a classic 'landing strip,' but then experimented with other shapes - a heart, a diamond, and a star. At the moment, she had a lightning bolt. Harry thought it was hilarious. Hermione figured she should probably stop changing her clothes in front of Harry or going into the bathroom to talk to him while he was in the shower. It was not sexual; they really did not have that kind of passion for each other. They were just very comfortable with each other and figured they had seen it all already, but Hermione doubted the Malfoys would approve.

Hermione pulled on a purple short-sleeved shirt-dress and her favorite gladiator sandals. She transferred her essentials into her brown leather clutch purse and grabbed an old paisley wrap in case the night turned cooler.

Hermione made her way down to the library to chat with Harry and Remus while she waited for Draco. She found them lounging, looking relaxed and sipping on firewhisky.

"Good news, 'Mione!" Harry said, raising his glass. "Remus has agreed to move in next Monday."

"Oh Remus, that is wonderful!" Hermione exclaimed, going over to hug the wolf as he sat on the couch. "I am so glad."

"I know you aren't leaving until Saturday after this one coming," Remus looked a bit apologetic, "but Andromeda is planning on starting some renovations next week, so this really is good time."

"You could move in tonight if you wanted," Hermione waved her hand. "I love having you and Teddy around."

"Sooooo," Harry teased his friend, his brows going up and down. "How were they?"

"Don't be crude, Harry," Hermione admonished, rolling her eyes and smiling at his insinuation. "I had a nice time today. The grounds and the Manor are just so lovely; like a dream. Lucius organized a study for me off the library, right next to his, and Draco decorated my bedroom. They did a wonderful job, and a big part of me does not believe that I really get all of this when other people have so little."

"Enjoy yourself, Hermione," Remus gently reprimanded, smiling weakly. "Merlin knows there is no love lost between the Malfoys and myself, but if they can make you happy then they must be alright. Besides, if anyone deserves to live in a dream house, it is you, 'Mione."

"Thank you, Remus," Hermione leaned to put her arm around her former Professor. "That means a lot to me."

"Isn't tonight date night with Draco?" Harry asked, sipping his drink.

"He'll be here shortly," Hermione confirmed. "I know I said we would spend the day together tomorrow, Harry, and we still can, but do you mind if we do a little shopping in the afternoon? The Malfoys are taking me to Gringotts around eleven and then I need to buy some things after that. We could go to Harrods for lunch, on me, and get my shopping out of the way."

"Of course," Harry nodded. "I think I'll need a few travel items, what with my planning to go running around the world and whatnot."

Hermione beamed. She loved spending time with Harry, just having fun. They had never had enough of that, always being on the run or working out some problem or another.

"Kreacher is ecstatic to present the last son of the Noble House of Black," the old elf shouted imperiously from the doorway to the library. Behind him, Draco was surveying the scene. Harry was in an armchair, while Hermione and Remus sat on the sofa. Her arm was around his thin waist, while his rested across her delicate shoulders. Hermione rolled her eyes at Kreacher's announcement style and stood up to greet Draco. He looked so different out of his school robes or the formal robes he wore during treaty negotiations. That evening he wore very dark wash blue jeans and a tailored dress shirt in a slate grey, untucked.

"Potter, Lupin," Draco nodded coolly to the other wizards in the room. Then he gave Hermione a genuine smile. "Ready, Kitten?"

"Yeah," Hermione nodded. "Don't wait up, Harry; I'll see you in the morning. Remus, I will see you soon I am sure."

Hermione gave both wizards a kiss on the cheek then went to take Draco's offered arm. He looked a bit put out at her kissing her friends. Well, Hermione thought that was just too bad. She was not going to change the way she had always done things. She had seen those pureblood witches at Hogwarts kiss their friends the same way, so it was not a cultural issue - just Draco being jealous.

"So where are we headed?" Hermione asked as they got to the front hall. Draco pulled her to him and kissed her soundly, possessively on the lips. His arms wrapped around her and held her tightly to him. His lips and tongue made her forget where they were going.

"Feel better?" she asked, shaking off the drugging affect of his kisses after Draco stepped back.

"Much," Draco smirked. "Maybe one day I'll become a less possessive person, but today is not that day."

The couple walked outside and Draco Apparated them to a small wizarding village Hermione had never been to before. The name of the pub, the Lion & the Serpent, made Hermione laugh aloud.

"I thought you'd like that," Draco grinned escorting her inside. It reminded her a bit of the Three Broomsticks, but slightly more modern looking. Hermione spied a Muggle looking jukebox at one end of the bar. Draco led her over to an empty booth towards the back. It looked private enough, but still gave them a view of the pub.

"This place tends to be pretty quiet, that's why I come here," Draco explained. "If people recognize me, they keep it to themselves."

A portly waiter took their orders without a fuss. Draco got ale and a Shepherd's Pie, while Hermione tried a cider and roasted chicken. They chatted idly for a while about their day over drinks until the food came.

"So you and Potter, huh?" Draco said as he dug into his food.

"What do you want to know, Draco?" Hermione cut to the chase, as she speared some carrots.

"Was he your first?"

"He was," Hermione nodded. "Yours?"

"Pansy Parkinson, fourth year after the Yule ball," Draco informed her. "It was only the once and I was apparently 'less than spectacular,' according to Pans."

"That is a horrid thing to tell someone!" Hermione exclaimed, offended on Draco's behalf.

"I don't mind," Draco laughed. "Fifth year Pansy took up with Millicent Bulstrode. They were together for almost two years. She was single for a while but began dating the Ravenclaw Patil sister about a month ago. So, I don't take her comment personally. We were always good friends growing up, so I was the one she went to see if she was interested in blokes."

"And she wasn't," Hermione confirmed.

"Not at all," Draco smiled. "After all, if I can't stir a witch's desire, no man can."

Hermione laughed at his ego, even if it was a joke.

"So which of my wife's past lovers am I going to run across?" Draco tried to ask casually.

"Just Harry," Hermione reported. She did not clarify for him whether it was just Harry she had been with or if it was just Harry he would run across.

"Krum?"

"Never got that far," Hermione shrugged. She and Viktor had dated and explored, but had not gone all the way. Hermione felt she was too young. She had enjoyed herself and still considered Viktor a friend.

"I know you think the total number means something," Draco said sipping his ale, "but it doesn't. After Pansy, there was no one until that summer. I had a short fling with a girl in Greece, where mother got a vacation house. The girl was sweet, but overly simple for me. Fifth year I admit I was a bit of a slag, but there was no one special. There was no one I wanted to be with more than once or twice. I was experimenting I guess, and hanging out with Blaise too much. The most adventurous things I did was a three-way with Blaise and some Hufflepuff girl and another three-way with the Greengrass sisters. That one was horribly unpleasant. I was so drunk, I barely remember it. I don't think I technically even had sex with the younger one. I know I passed out before I even finished. I _had_ to be drunk, because they are way too skinny to be attractive, and the younger one is one of the most annoying witches I've ever met."

Hermione almost smiled at Draco's look of disgust and small shudder.

"Sixth year I was a basket case, trying to stay alive," he continued. "I was not 'social' that year. Seventh year was...disturbing. At first, I tried to find some solace in sex. After a few lackluster experiences, I focused on more productive things - like getting better at dueling and Occlumency. I am telling you all this so that you understand – in my case, a high number of partners does not mean a fulfilling sex life that I'll look back on fondly. Instead, I have some pleasant memories, but more regrets. I like that I lost my virginity to Pansy; at least I like her and we will always be friends. If I had found someone I actually cared for, sex may have meant something. I expect it to mean something with you."

"Thank you, Draco," Hermione smiled. "That means a lot to me. I don't know if it is naive or silly of me, but I want this marriage to be a happy one."

"You are never silly," Draco teased. "All Gryffindors are naive though. I agree with you in this case. So many arranged marriages end up being 'content,' but few are actually happy or loving. I think the three of us have a chance at both of those things in time."

They finished their dinner talking mainly about other, random topics. They talked about Muggle music and Draco asked a few questions. Hermione disappointed him by informing him that the Beastie Boys were not Animagi, although she agreed that it would be a more amazing band name if they were. She felt she made it up to him by letting him know the group made many more albums than the one he heard on the radio, most of which she owned and would share with him.

After they finished eating, they ordered more drinks and played a few games of darts. During the game, Draco gave Hermione more insight into the aristocratic society and the sort of things she could expect. It turned out that Draco was quite the gossip and enjoyed sharing his little nuggets of information. He explained that Malfoys loved knowing other people's dirty little secrets, that knowledge was power and they had not been above using that knowledge in the past. She did not worry that either Lucius or Draco would steer her wrong in their world. After all, it would only look poorly on them if she blundered too badly. She also learned that Draco was not above using his magic to cheat at darts.

Overall, it was a fun date and the night seemed to speed by. When Draco Apparated them back to Grimmauld Place, she did not want the evening to end, so she invited Draco in for a nightcap.

Hermione led Draco into the main drawing room, which had a small bar and poured them both a small firewhisky. Hermione handed Draco his drink and sat next to him on the couch. He emptied half the glass at once, and then set it aside. Hermione slowly sipped hers while Draco pulled her legs into his lap. He unbuckled her sandals and slipped them off, rubbing her soles as he went. Draco lightly dragged his fingers up her ankles and calves, making her skin tingle. By the time he got up to her knees, Hermione had forgotten about her drink. Draco plucked the glass deftly from her hand and set it down next to his. He then calmly pulled Hermione into his lap and ran his nose up the side of her neck, inhaling deeply.

"You smell wonderful," Draco murmured into her hair, running those tingly hands up and down her back. "I had a good time tonight."

"Me too," Hermione managed. He was just so close, and she never managed to think straight when either Lucius or Draco was touching her. It was a good thing they had not known that during those contract negotiations, or they surely would have used the information to knock her off her game. Hermione could feel how warm he was. Draco's hands seemed to create hotspots on her skin that made her want to remove clothing.

Hermione could not wait any longer, so she pressed her lips to his. She had to taste him and found herself intent on gently nipping on his bottom lip, then caressing the swollen flesh with her tongue. She gripped his short blond hair, enjoying how soft his hair was. When Draco tried to move his lips down to her neck, she gave his hair a little tug, keeping the control for herself. Draco moaned lowly, arching his hips upwards. Since Hermione was firmly situated sideways across his lap, she could feel how hard he was pressing into her.

"Fucks sake, Kitten, you are so bloody sexy," he groaned into her mouth. His nimble, devilish fingers unbuttoned the top buttons of her dress and slid inside. He played with the lace cups of her bra, lightly tracing her hardened nipples through the fabric, causing Hermione to involuntarily whimper and arch into his touch. She did not know how to handle his light touches. They were simultaneously too much and not nearly enough. As she pressed her breast into his hand, he pulled her bra down, exposing her to him. Draco gave her one of her nipples a good pinch and Hermione gasped, forgetting all about keeping his lips on hers.

"So gorgeous," Draco whispered huskily as he stared at her bared chest.

In that brief pause, Hermione began to feel a twinge of self-consciousness at their position in the drawing room, of her forwardness kissing Draco the way she wanted. It did not last long, however, before Draco took a handful of her curly hair and pulled a bit - arching her back, pushing out her naked breasts, and exposing the expanse of her neck. Draco trailed light kisses up her neck, dragging his tongue along her skin - tasting her. His hand at her chest resumed its actions, going from one breast to the other. It was a maddening mix of light caresses and touches, alternating with delicious pinches and squeezes.

Finally, Draco leaned down to run that talented tongue around her now painfully hard nipples. Hermione tugged at his shirt. She heard several buttons pop and roll onto the wooden floor. She needed to feel his skin under her fingers. Draco groaned at her forcefulness and pressed his hips upwards into her again. This time Draco continued the slight thrusting, rocking against her. Hermione explored his smooth, hard chest. She pinched one of his nipples rather harshly. Draco gasped and Hermione continued her exploration, feeling his rippled abdominal muscles.

"You are driving me crazy," Draco rasped. "I want you so badly, Kitten, my witch...my wife."

In one smooth move, Draco slid a hand up her dress and pushed aside her drenched knickers. Hermione felt those glorious fingers exploring her wet folds, spreading the wetness around. Hermione groaned and spread her legs apart slightly, giving him better access. She also leaned forward slightly so she could pull open his belt and undo the buttons of his jeans. As her small hand closed around the warm, lightly pulsing hardness and Draco's fingers honed in on her clit. Hermione found herself automatically stroking Draco in the same rhythm he was using on her. Hermione looked at his face to see him breathing heavily, eyes half lidded. He was so beautiful. Both Malfoys were a unique combination of angelic and sinful in appearance, fallen angels.

Draco clamped his mouth over her breast again, and began suckling on her in earnest. Hermione could not stand the sensation and arched her back and hips, pressing herself into his hardworking mouth and hand. Draco wrapped his free arm around her back, his hand splayed open between her shoulder blades, supporting the petite witch. Hermione felt the pressure of her orgasm break and she shrieked as she came hard against Draco's hand. Hermione realized that she had tightened her grip on Draco's cock as she came. Apparently, that pressure pushed him over the edge. She felt his whole body stiffen.

"Oh fuck, Hermione," Draco shouted as she felt wave after wave of hit liquid cover her hand. They leaned into each other, both trying to catch their breath.

"Oh shit!" Hermione heard from the doorway at the same time as another voice groaned, "I'm gonna be sick."

Hermione jerked her head up to see her two friends standing awkwardly in the door. Harry quickly spun the queasy looking Ron around, so he could no longer see the couple on the couch. Hermione just froze. She realized she still had her hand down Draco's pants and his was still up her dress. Draco did angle himself a bit to hide Hermione's bare chest from the other wizards.

"I am so sorry, 'Mione," Harry said apologized sincerely, easy twinkling with amusement. He was walking out backwards, as he pushed Ron out as well. "We heard a scream. Next time use those silencing charms, yeah?"

As fast as they had appeared, Harry and Ron were gone. Hermione burst out laughing, causing Draco to chuckle. Draco cast a quick _Scourgify_ over them both before helping Hermione stand up and buttoning his trousers.

"Sorry about your shirt," Hermione said contritely as she righted her bra and buttoned up her dress. His shirt could only hang around him, as it had lost most of its buttons.

"I would sacrifice a million shirts for that," Draco shook his head at her. "You are magnificent and passionate. It was literally one of the hottest things I've ever experienced; you taking what you wanted like that. I almost came in my pants when you ripped my shirt."

Draco circled his arms around her. Standing up, she had to tilt her head all the way back to look up at his face.

"Thank you for sharing that part of yourself with me," he whispered before leaning down to touch his lips lightly against hers. He then ghosted kisses over both her closed eyelids before stepping back.

"Father looked rather...flustered earlier, after he came back from escorting you to the Floo," Draco grinned. Hermione shook her head, chuckling.

"Lucius Malfoy doesn't get flustered," Hermione chided Draco for his falsehood.

"Well he does around you," Draco persisted. "Regardless, I asked him what was wrong. He replied that we had made a perfect choice for our wife. I, of course, told him I already knew that. Then father told me that you look glorious when you come. That I did not know – but I know now, and wholeheartedly agree."

Hermione smacked Draco lightly on the chest and found herself blushing again. She found it slightly arousing that they would talk about her like that. Hermione walked Draco out with only one lengthy good-bye kiss on the front steps. She climbed the stairs to her room in a daze, a huge grin on her face. Hermione always knew she would be able to handle this situation she found herself in; she just did not know she would enjoy it so much.

 **Next - a trip to the bank!**


	14. Chapter 14

**As always, thanks to all the readers!  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

 **Now - wedding business and off to Gringotts**

 **Chapter 14**

Hermione woke up smiling, with the morning sun in her face. She had set her alarm rather early, so she would have more time. She realized that she had a lot to do, but that generally was the case. Hermione could not deal well with idle time and always found a way to fill it, even if it was rereading a favorite book.

A quick look in the mirror showed her that the glamour she placed the evening before had faded. Small bruises and teeth marks that Lucius had left on her neck were now visible, but Hermione just shrugged and got into the shower. She let the hot water stream over her and processed the day before.

Hermione was still having a hard time wrapping her head around the fact that she was going to be living in that beautiful Manor. She could walk about and explore the grounds whenever she wished – go swimming in the lake or ride a winged-horse around for a while. The Manor itself was equally amazing, and Hermione could not believe it was going to be her house. She imagined the only way to make it feel real was to actually move her things in and live there.

Looking back, Hermione realized she did not feel an ounce of remorse at what she did to that Yaxley witch. It was her right to respond to that bitch's challenge. Also, Hermione wanted to set the precedent. If even one or two snotty pureblood witches decided to play it safe and leave her be, then it was well worth it. Hermione really liked Mme. Selwyn. She reminded her a bit of Professor McGonagall. Hermione had always really liked strong, smart women. She giggled a bit at the idea that she had that trait in common with Lucius and Draco.

Hermione felt her body heat up slightly recalling her brief interlude with Lucius. It was so intense; she could only imagine what it would be like with more time. Hermione was surprised to find that she responded strongly to the dominant, demanding part of him. Frankly, it turned her on. It was surprising because she hated when people tried to boss her or maneuver her in a non-sexual context. Hermione did not dwell on the contrast; it was what it was.

The date with Draco was really fun. It felt nice to spend time with him at the pub, as she would with one of her friends. They had never had the opportunity to just hang out together before, always being on opposite sides of a war until now. Thinking about the end of the date made Hermione smile and heat up a bit more. She had enjoyed that part too. Again, she surprised herself by being a bit dominating. Harry always told her she was 'too much in her head' in life – he had not said that about sex, but about always. With Draco, Hermione just felt and experienced him. She had a desire, a need, so she went for it.

Another hot day was predicted, so Hermione decided to wear a light wrap dress. It was a print of small coral dots on a white background and nice enough for going to Gringotts and Harrods. Hermione found a pair of tan leather t-strap wedge sandals and her straw tote that was large enough to hold anything she would need for the day.

Hermione went straight to the big table in the library, pulled out a parchment, and found a quill. She began to list names for her wedding guest list. She immediately listed Harry, Ron, and her parents of course. She also added Fred, George, and Charlie Weasley plus guests - then figured she should just invite the whole Weasley family, even if things were tense with Molly. If the Weasley matriarch strongly opposed this union, she could decline the invitation and Hermione would be the bigger person, having offered the olive branch.

As Hermione was listing all the Order of the Phoenix members on her guest list, Kreacher popped into library and insisted on supplying her with some sort of breakfast. After all the eating and drinking she had done last night, Hermione was not particularly hungry. Nevertheless, the old elf maintained that the future Lady Malfoy and bride to the last son of the Noble House of Black must stay healthy in order to bear many strong magical children for her husbands. Sighing, Hermione agreed to a pot of tea and a light meal of fruit and yogurt. When he put effort into it, Kreacher really did make an extraordinary cup of tea.

An hour later, the food was half eaten and the teapot nearly empty. Hermione also had a good-sized list of wedding guests. She listed all members of and allies to the Order as well as everyone who had been in Dumbledore's Army, except that horrid Marietta Edgecombe of course. There was the Weasley family, Luna's father, Neville's grandmother, and her friend Viktor Krum. Hermione also included all Hogwarts staff. She had been fond of Fleur's little sister Gabrielle Delacour so she added her to the list as well, along with Fleur's parents. Scanning the list, Hermione saw a few names she was sure her fiancés would not approve of. Mrs. Figg was a squib who lived in the Muggle world, but was also an Order member and lovely woman. Although she herself was not fond of him, Hermione included Filch, another squib, because she had included all Hogwarts staff. Hermione grinned a bit to herself imagining what Lucius and Draco would say seeing Hagrid's brother Grawp in attendance, if he decided to come. Hermione liked the young giant, but he was not overly keen on crowds.

"What are you working on?" Harry asked, coming into the library.

"Wedding guest list," Hermione replied, handing him the long scroll of parchment. "Lucius and Draco have around three hundred on their list, so I want to include everyone I can possibly think of. Of course, the only Muggles on the list are my parents. There is no way we could maintain secrecy if the rest of my family came. So I'll just have to tell them I eloped."

Hermione asked Kreacher to refill the teapot while Harry looked over the list. He snorted aloud at one point.

"You expect the Malfoys to have a giant at their wedding?" Harry scoffed.

"It is _my_ wedding too you know," Hermione retorted. "They will have their horrid, back-stabbing society people. At least Grawp is nice and I like him."

Harry shrugged and kept reading. Kreacher returned with a fresh pot of tea and a plate of light pastries. Ron appeared in the library right after the food was set down. Hermione smirked. When it came to food, Ron was just like a Niffler searching for treasure.

"Is it just me or has the food around here got better?" Ron asked as he took a big bite of one pastry, and snatched another with his free hand.

"Kreacher wants to make sure the future Lady Malfoy and bride to the last son of the Noble House of Black is well nourished with quality food," Harry replied without looking up from the parchment. Hermione rolled her eyes. Kreacher seemed to want her to gain ten pounds as well, at the rate he was going.

"That's what he was muttering!" Ron exclaimed. "I asked him where you guys were and there was this whole bit about Lady Malfoy and all what Harry said. The only part I understood was the word 'library' out of it all."

Hermione smiled at her friend as he plopped down in a nearby chair. Even though Ron was prone to temper tantrums, he usually got over them as quickly.

"All right then, Ron?" Hermione asked, knowing the answer.

"Yeah," the redhead sighed. "Harry here, Fred and George, even Dad gave me a talking to. Mum's gone a bit round the bend with this one. You'd think she was jealous - like she wanted Ginny to marry the Malfoys or something. At least you can take care of yourself against the two of them. I'm never gonna like it, but there is nothing that can be done. I get that you and I are never going to happen. There seem to be plenty of witches out there interested in getting to know a war hero."

Hermione laughed as Ron winked at that last part. She was sure Ron would never be at a loss for company. The _quality_ of that company, however, may be suspect.

"Thanks, Ron," she smiled. That was about as good as it was going to get.

"You've got everyone imaginable there," Harry said, handing the parchment over to Ron. "Your guest list has everyone in the Order, everyone remotely associated with the Order, the whole DA, every staff member at Hogwarts, who didn't turn out to be a psycho, even Fleur's family - who you don't know very well."

"Hey! Aunt Muriel's on here!" Ron exclaimed. "She'll be thrilled. She loves these society events. Always was a bit jealous at not being included more I think, since we aren't part of the aristocratic set."

Ron agreed with Harry. Neither could think of another name to add, so Harry called Hedwig while Hermione made a copy to owl off to Mme. Selwyn.

The Golden Trio, as they were called, sat and chatted in the library. Hermione always hated that nickname for the three of them. She grinned a bit to herself. She would be part of a new trio soon and wondered if they would have a nickname too. Maybe the Platinum Trio because of that white blond Malfoy hair, Hermione laughed inwardly.

Ron was excited about Auror training. He was still disappointed that Harry was not going to join him, but seemed to handle it well enough. Travel never much appealed to Ron. He did not like to deal with too many new things or new foods all at once. He would still miss his friends and was not used to being on his own, ever. Before Hogwarts Ron always had siblings around him; soon he would be on his own. This would really be the first time the three of them were not in the same place for most of the year. Hermione knew this was normal at their age, but it still made her a bit nostalgic. Her friends would always be a big part of her life, but they were each embarking on new endeavors that did not include the others. It felt odd.

Harry promised to send postcards and letters about his travels. He made them both promise to keep him appraised about what was going on at home as well. Hermione offered to help Ron practice his Auror skills, noting that her new home already had a dedicated dueling room. The three of them promised to always be available to the others and to make time for each other.

Harry and Hermione were laughing as Ron described one of Fred and George's latest inventions, when Kreacher came in to announce the Malfoys had arrived. The announcement took so long, due the elf's elaborate descriptors; Lucius and Draco were already inside and went to seat themselves next to Hermione by the time he finished.

Harry chuckled, but Hermione could not tell if it was because of Kreacher's long titles or because Lucius and Draco always managed to end up on either side of her when they were all together. Ron stiffened up when the Malfoys came in, but to his credit did not say anything. Hermione smiled up at her fiancés from her seat on the couch.

"Good morning, Pet," Lucius sat to her left, kissing her cheek.

"Sleep well, Kitten?" Draco asked as he pressed his lips to her right hand as he sat. He then kept her hand, cradling it in his lap.

"I did sleep well, thank you," Hermione nodded. "I've been up for a while. I wanted to get my guest list done and sent off to Madame Selwyn."

Ron passed the parchment on the side table over to Lucius, his look a little overly innocent. Hermione imagined he wanted to see the Malfoys get upset at her guests. Lucius just raised an eyebrow and began scanning the parchment. Hermione noticed a few twitches at the corner of his eye, but she knew Harry and Ron likely would not see it – just his usual stoic facade. Lucius gave an exaggerated sigh and passed the parchment over to Draco.

"Who or what is a Grawp?" Lucius asked in the typical bored tone he used in public.

"You want to invite that thing?" Draco made a face, like he tasted something bad.

"Grawp is not a thing," Hermione scolded Draco. "He is a giant. He is Hagrid's little brother and he is sweet. I like him. He is my friend."

"I expected the werewolf, but a giant," Draco started protesting. "You've got a centaur on here!"

"I'm sorry," Hermione stated icily, looking at Draco with a glare that caused both Harry and Ron to instinctively get up and stand, ready to move away if necessary. Having seen that look before, they knew it was best to flee if possible. "I was under the impression that this was my wedding too and that I could invite whomever I wish. I must have been laboring under a false idea that my values and beliefs would be respected, even when you disagree with them in concept."

"How would it even work?" Draco persisted, still looking over the parchment and oblivious to Ron and Harry's movements. "How can a giant and a centaur come to a dinner reception or dance?"

"Draco," Lucius said warningly, "I am sure Madame Selwyn can work out those issues, should Hermione's guests accept the invitation."

Draco finally looked up after hearing his father's tone of voice. He saw Harry and Ron standing behind their chairs and edging toward the door. Then he noticed Hermione's face. Her glare almost made him shudder, but he managed to stay calm. He was a Malfoy after all. Her magic seemed to be crackling down her fingertips. She looked like she was itching to hex him.

"Yes," Draco agreed, watching Hermione for any sudden movements – much like one would watch a wild animal one inexplicably found oneself trapped with. "Madame Selwyn could use the challenge. Of course, your friends are welcome, Kitten. It is unprecedented, that is all."

Hermione started to simmer down. She realized that Lucius was rubbing her back very lightly. It was soothing. Hermione knew they would fight with each other; it was inevitable. No one had ever challenged the way the Malfoys thought and behaved, well no one who had any influence over them. Although he was older and might be more stuck in his ways, Lucius was mature enough to temper his reactions. Both Draco and Hermione were young, however, and both tended to speak and act before thinking when they felt strongly. Hermione knew this would be an issue for them all going forward. She hoped Draco would learn to watch his mouth and she would be able to stay her hex-happy trigger finger.

"Well, I have already sent the list to Madame Selwyn," Hermione told them. "So you can just keep your opinions to yourself. Is everyone ready to go? Harry and Ron are going to do some of their own shopping while we are in Gringotts. Harry needs some travel equipment. Then Harry and I are going to head over to Muggle London. I plan to buy a gown at Harrods."

Harry and Ron breathed an audible sigh of relief. Draco relaxed ever so slightly and Lucius looked generally unchanged.

"I've purchased magical trunks at Montague's before, Mr. Potter," Lucius reported, changing the subject. "They have a good selection of luggage, as well as other handy travel items."

The group exited Grimmauld Place and Apparated to Diagon Alley. Before they split up, they agreed to meet up at Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes at noon.

"My assistant should be contacting you about the engagement party sometime today," Lucius reported as they walked. Draco had Hermione's hand tucked into the crook of his arm while Lucius' hand rested on the small of her back, as usual. "I think he'd like to meet with you tomorrow to plan."

"That's fine," Hermione replied. "Madame Selwyn is bringing over her dressmaker at ten o'clock in the morning, but I can meet with your assistant at eleven."

"Why don't you come down to my offices then?" Lucius offered. "You can Floo to Malfoy Office Building. That way you can see the public offices, have your meeting, and let us take you to lunch. If that is acceptable, I will let my assistant know today."

"Sounds good to me," Hermione agreed as the three stepped into Gringotts. Hermione tensed up slightly.

"Alright, Kitten?" Draco asked, concerned.

"Yes," Hermione swallowed hard. "I just have not been here since I broke in, and then out. I have heard from others that the Goblins are not pleased with me."

"Regardless of what they think about you, they are not stupid enough to ban the future Lady Malfoy," Draco soothed. "They would miss our money too much."

Sure enough, the trio was immediately approached by a group of Gringotts employees. Hermione was happy to see Fleur Weasley among them, because she appreciated the familiar face. A very old looking Goblin stepped forward and introduced himself as Fenrok. He eyed Hermione very warily and went on to say that he had been the primary manager for the Malfoy accounts for several generations.

"I trust Miss Granger, there will be no…irregularities with your visit today," Fenrok stated warningly, eyes narrowed at the small young witch.

"I expect none," Hermione replied. "I apologize for any…inconvenience my last visit caused. My actions were necessary at the time, however, times have changed – have they not?"

"They have," Fenrok acceded somewhat begrudgingly. A détente having been struck, and Fenrok went on to introduce the rest of his group. There were two other, younger Goblins who were junior managers of the Malfoy accounts and Fleur was introduced as a representative from the Identity Authentication Department. Hermione did not know if this was because she had previously entered the bank under a false identity or if it was protocol for whenever a person was added to an account.

The group was escorted out of the Gringotts main entrance hall to a large, private conference room. There, Lucius explained that Hermione would be given access to all of the Malfoy family vaults, which were apparently extensive. Fenrok raised his eyebrow.

"What?" Hermione asked the Goblin. Fenrok did not respond, just looked at Lucius.

"He wants to make sure I am serious," Lucius replied. "I meant what I said Fenrok, add Hermione to the Malfoy family vaults."

"Mother did not have unlimited access to the vaults," Draco explained. "It is traditional for pureblood wives to have monthly spending limits. The monthly amount is usually transferred to the wife's personal vault."

"Pureblood wives get _allowances_ from their husbands?" Hermione asked incredulously. "How is that an equal partnership?"

"We get to make our own rules in this marriage," Lucius soothed their irate bride.

Fenrok explained that her access would be labeled as temporary until the wedding and then become permanent the moment the wedding bindings occurred. Hermione was then referred to Fleur for identity authentication, while the Malfoys discussed other business issues with the Goblins.

"This will take several moments," Fleur explained in her accented English. Hermione actually liked the blunt French witch quite a bit. She was very talented; she would have to be to compete in the Tri-wizard Tournament.

"Not a problem," Hermione smiled. Fleur began several complex diagnostic spells that recorded Hermione's traits, including her magical signature.

"I did not get to say congratulations the other night at the Burrow," Fleur said as she worked. "I know you did not get unanimous support, so I wanted to be clear that I think you are doing a good thing. Not only is it necessary for this treaty, but I think it is the best thing for you as well.

"We all know Molly has misguided ideas for pairing up both Ginerva and Ronald," Fleur continued, "but her matchmaking is poorly thought out. You would have never been happy with someone as…easily influenced as Ronald. You need a stronger wizard, or wizards as the case may be, to be your equal. My point is you can count on Bill and me."

"That means a lot to me Fleur, thank you," Hermione smiled. Hermione handed the other witch her wand, so Fleur could document its characteristics as well as link it to the vaults, letting her purchase items with a tap of the wand. "Maybe sometime we could get together and you could give me some tips to help me handle this wedding, since you have experience there."

"That I do," Fleur laughed. "At least you do not have to contend with a mother-in-law. I work here in the morning, but I am usually free in the afternoons. I have missed spending time with other witches since leaving Beauxbatons."

When Fleur finished her work, the group dispersed. Hermione promised to owl Fleur soon. At some point, one of the junior Goblins had procured a Gringotts credit card for Hermione and she slipped it into her bag. It looked exactly like a black American Express card to her. Fenrok led Lucius, Draco, and Hermione to the vault entrance and they all got into a cart. As usual, the cart raced down the track. The Malfoys must have patronized Gringotts for centuries, given how far down their vaults were. The bigger, richer vaults were down further as well, because there was more security in the depths under Gringotts. Well, Hermione realized, they were missing a dragon she recently liberated – but she was sure there were other security measures.

The cart finally came to a jarring stop in front of a large vault door. Fenrok held the lamp as Lucius helped Hermione out of the chart. Draco stepped up to the vault door and put the tip of his wand against it.

" _Resigno Postis_ ," Draco stated, causing the door to open in front of them. He turned back to Lucius and Hermione. "I am sure you felt the wards. They are keyed to admit the three of us and the vault door will only respond to our magical signatures."

"This is the primary family vault," Lucius explained, leading Hermione inside. She looked around her with interest. It was hard to see the end the vault was so huge. Hermione was glad to see it was much neater than the Lestrange vault she had been inside. The Malfoy family vault was well organized. Shelves to her left held a seemingly endless number of open containers filled with galleons. Shelves to her right appeared to have other valuable objects. There were chests in various sizes, pieces of art, weaponry, books, and other things Hermione did not recognize.

"How many other vaults could there possibly be?" Hermione asked wide-eyed.

"There is a separate vault for the Malfoy business concerns," Draco replied. Hermione nodded. It was common to have separate business and personal bank accounts so that made sense to her. "I have a separate, personal vault that includes my Black family inheritance."

"I have a personal vault as well," Lucius explained. "It is safer, not keeping all your eggs in one nest. Do you have a vault here?"

"I only came in to change Muggle money to shop for school supplies," Hermione told them.

"Come here please," Draco smiled, leading Hermione toward the back of the vault. He opened up medium sized chest and extracted a small box. "We want to give you this."

Draco opened the box to reveal a very large antique diamond ring. Hermione's mouth dropped open.

"This engagement ring belonged to my great-great-grandmother," Lucius said, taking the ring out of the box and sliding it onto Hermione's finger. "She was the last witch in a traditional Malfoy marriage, so we thought it fitting."

"It is beautiful," Hermione smiled at her fiancés. "Thank you."

Draco cupped her face and kissed her gently on the lips.

"You are quite welcome, Kitten," Draco murmured. Hermione felt a second set of hands slide up her back. She turned to look at Lucius.

"Very welcome," Lucius smiled, kissing her as well. "This is the first of many jewels we will be giving you."

Hermione laughed. She was sure the Malfoys would have her dripping with precious gems and metals if they had their way. While it was not her style, she appreciated the gesture.

"We better get going," Draco sighed. "You've got to meet up with Potter."

 **Next - shopping!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Thank you all so much - over one hundred reviews and three hundred followers!  
Disclaimer - I don't own Harry Potter etal. today any more than I owned them yesterday (which is not at all).**

 **Now - the shopping!**

 **Chapter 15**

Lucius and Draco insisted on escorting Hermione to meet Harry and Ron at Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes. They agreed with Harry that she did face certain security concerns regarding jealous pureblood witches who wanted her out of the way. Walking to the shop, Hermione watched people's reactions. Some folks looked concerned, while others just seemed interested in gawking. She did see glares from witches directed right at her. Hermione met them all with a steely look of her own. Some witches hurriedly looked away, and Hermione wondered if they had heard about the unfortunate Miss Yaxley.

They finally got to the WWW store and went inside. The Malfoys looked uncomfortable and out of place, giving looks of disdain to various products while Hermione looked around for Fred or George.

"I doubt either of you have been here before," Hermione said, "So look around. It can be juvenile, but a lot of the charms and potions used in their products are complicated. I've been helping them with their line of prosthetic body parts and their language translating ears have real potential."

The Malfoys just looked skeptical, but did start wandering around. They looked at the products and grimaced at the loud purple color scheme as well as the other customers.

"'Mione!" a voice shouted. Hermione saw a blur of orange and found herself lifted up into a pair of strong arms, being swung around.

"Hello, Fred," Hermione giggled. Fred stopped swinging, but still held Hermione up against him, putting them eye to eye.

"Did you come here to practice threesomes, like George and I offered?" he asked. Hermione rolled her eyes at the twins' new joke spawned by her plural marriage. Fred turned his head and shouted, "George, 'Mione is here to practice!"

Hermione heard someone clearing their throat right behind her. She turned to see two murderous looking Malfoys.

"Uh oh," Fred mock-whispered, looking over Hermione's shoulder. "I see you brought the dastardly duo. Better try to tone down your love for me."

"He's kidding," Hermione laughed, looking back at Lucius and Draco. "Put me down, you idiot."

"Yeah, put her down, you idiot," George chimed in, coming over. "You might have a 'Mione shield to stop them from hexing you, but I don't."

Fred set Hermione back down on her feet, but wisely kept her in front of him.

"Draco, Lucius, I am sure you already know them, but these are my very good friends Fred and George," Hermione said. She felt the need to reintroduce everyone so they could start over fresh. "Fred, George, you know my fiancés Lucius and Draco Malfoy."

"If you have trouble telling us apart, I'm the one that's got no ear and Fred there is missing an eye," George stated helpfully, going over to the Malfoys – hand extended. "Whatever stupid thing Fred said, I want to clarify that he was joking around. We do that a lot."

"I would hope for his sake that it was a joke," Lucius said coolly, shaking George's hand reluctantly.

"Otherwise, he would be missing more than just an eye," Draco added darkly.

"Oh knock it off, you two," Hermione cut in, going over to the Malfoys. "Fred and George are like brothers to me. I am going to hug and kiss my friends. We are going to joke around, these two especially."

"You tend to underestimate your appeal, Pet," Lucius said, wrapping an arm around her waist. Hermione was confused and looked up at Lucius questioningly. "Your sexual appeal."

"Oh, she does indeed," Fred agreed, joining in the conversation. "Sadly, she's always seen us as older brothers and never actually considered any of our offers. George and I have accepted our family roles and take full advantage of our right to tease our little 'Mione, as brothers would. You are both very lucky wizards to have this one."

"I will caution you, though," George added with a scary looking smile. "Do not make the mistake of underestimating us just because we are such fun-loving, happy go lucky gents. 'Mione here is family and if you hurt her in any way, we will make you miserable. Jokers like us tend to have wicked dark sides."

"If you all are done with this pissing contest," Hermione said airily, "I see Harry and Ron standing outside. I will bid you all farewell, as I do have errands to run this afternoon. Try not to threaten each other too much. I imagine you all feel it is necessary to establish the boundaries of your relationship, but it does not change the fact that you two will be my husbands and you two will always be my friends."

Hermione gave each of the twins a friendly peck on the check in farewell. Lucius and Draco both got real kisses. Both of them were successful at deepening the kisses and getting in a bit of a grope. Hermione assumed they just needed to further mark their territory in front of the twins, but they were hard for her to resist.

"I will see you both tomorrow then?" she asked before turning to leave.

"Yes," Draco nodded.

Hermione smiled and waved as she left the shop. She could have sworn she heard the twins sigh wistfully, while the Malfoys chuckled softly. Outside, Harry and Ron were debating the merits of a new broom model. This was one of those times she was especially grateful for Ron, as it saved her from having to listen to Harry go on about Quidditch.

"You guys find anything good today?" Hermione asked the pair.

"Oh, yeah. Hi 'Mione," Harry smiled, leaning in to kiss her cheek. "I found a great trunk that includes expansion charms, so it will be fit everything and has wonderful lightening and shrinking charms that make it easy to carry. There is a lot of great magical travel gear that makes it easy to get around."

"Are you coming to Harrods with us, Ron?" Hermione asked.

"No, thanks," Ron declined. "I was going to go in and see if Fred and George need any help today. Muggle London is too much for me and if I go home, Mum will make be de-gnome the garden."

"See you back at home for dinner?" Hermione asked. Ron nodded and they went their separate ways. Hermione put her arm through Harry's and they walked to the Leaky Cauldron, which would let them out into Muggle London. Harry talked more about his purchases and the things he thought he would still need. Hermione suggested he get some of that Muggle sporting clothing that is advertised to be lightweight, wick away sweat, and handle tough situations. Harry agreed that he should prepare for all weather events if possible and have lots of options.

It was fun walking through the streets to Muggle London. People did not stare or look at them at all really. Hermione and Harry got to be like normal people going about their business. They walked up to the Leicester Square station to take the tube over to Knightsbridge, the station closest to Harrods.

"I am starving," Hermione admitted as they walked into the grand department store. "What do you fancy?"

"Let's go to the steakhouse," Harry offered. "Up for some red meat?"

Hermione nodded and they made their way to the restaurant. They found two free stools, sat, and each ordered a large lunch. Harry noticed her new ring, which was hard to miss. Hermione filled Harry in on her trip to Gringotts and a bit about all the male posturing at the Weasley's shop.

"That's just how they are," Harry offered. "In case you hadn't noticed, neither Lucius nor Draco can keep their hands off of you. You are like a magnet and they gravitate toward you whenever they enter the room, either separately or together. Granted, I've only seen you all together a few times, but so far, it has always been this way. It is like they have found a prize they don't want to lose."

"They aren't going to lose me," Hermione scoffed. "I signed the contract. I keep my word."

Harry asked how it was going with the Malfoys on a personal level, so Hermione told him about their discussion yesterday over lunch, when they talked about their sexual pasts. Harry was proud that she was direct about her concerns and insecurities. Hermione did not share the personal information both Malfoys talked about, Lucius' insecurities about his age or Draco's lack of fulfillment with his bed-hopping past. But she did tell Harry that both wizards gave her vulnerable information about themselves as well, which she appreciated. Harry just nodded when she told him that they knew about their past sexual relationship. He hoped, like Hermione, that the Malfoys would not let that information keep them from accepting Harry in their lives. Hermione also talked a little about the excitement both men stirred in her, which Harry figured could only be a good thing.

Harry laughed at Hermione's retelling of the incident with the nasty Miss Yaxley. He told her he was not surprised by her actions in the least, that her dark streak was one of the reasons he felt she could work well in a relationship with Malfoys. Hermione was a bit affronted. She did not feel she had a dark streak. Harry reminded her of what she had done to Rita Skeeter, keeping the unregistered Animagus in a jar, and to Marietta Edgecomb for her betrayal. Hermione huffed a bit. She did not consider those actions dark, so much as they were righteous. Skeeter, Edgecomb, and Yaxley all had it coming – and Harry was smart enough to agree.

They decided against dessert and Hermione pulled out the credit card she had received at Gringotts to pay for lunch. At seeing the black card, the server became noticeably more solicitous, not that he was rude or distant to begin with. Harry explained that the American Express Centurion, or Black Card was very prestigious and only people with a lot of money could get one. Hermione just shrugged and put the card back in her bag.

Hermione decided that she would try to nominate Harry for sainthood or some other award, given how gracious he was in helping her shop for a dress. As a shopper, Hermione was hit or miss. She had some nice clothes she really liked, but usually bought them out with her mother – who was very directive and pushed Hermione to try new things.

After drifting aimlessly in the women's clothing department for a while, Harry sought assistance from a sales clerk. Much to Hermione's embarrassment, Harry explained that his friend here had recently become engaged to a very wealthy man. The clerk's eyes zeroed in on the giant diamond ring Hermione wore. Harry went on to say that his friend had been furnished with a new American Express Black card and instructed to burn a hole through it, but was having trouble deciding what to buy. Hermione shook her head, as no one had instructed any such thing. Although, Lucius _had_ encouraged her to buy new clothes.

The clerk made a quick phone call and let them know Harrods' personal shopper program, By Appointment, had an opening in their schedule and could see Hermione now. Several minutes later a tall willowy blonde women named Anna swept Hermione and Harry off to a private area. She offered them tea, which they accepted, and proceeded to interview Hermione about her tastes, what she wanted, and the kinds of events she would be attending.

Hermione explained that she would basically need a new wardrobe, since most of what she had already was very casual or only appropriate for school. She shared that she was marrying into a very wealthy family that ran in a different social circle than she was used to. Anna was very professional and sympathetic to the young woman's plight. She called in several other women, members of her team she called them, and began giving them orders.

Anna decided to start with an evening gown, since Hermione needed one for the next day. Hermione was presented with about thirty different gowns, ten of which she decided to try on, and one she decided to buy. It was blush pink chiffon with a deep V in front. Harry said it made her look soft, but fancy. Anna's team provided options for shoes and Hermione had a hard time choosing. She had a soft spot for shoes, like many females. She picked a pair of blush Christian Louboutain silk heels that she knew would cost more money than all her other clothes combined. The gown itself was not cheap either. Harry kept telling her that this was what her fiancé would want and that he was expecting her to spend a lot, that when she looked good – he looked good. Hermione nodded and decided to stop thinking about prices. Anna was very happy to hear that.

By the end of the long afternoon, Hermione had her gown and shoes for her date the next evening. She also had a little black dress, an adorable tangerine colored cocktail dress, a violet lace dress, and a blue day dress she could wear to one of those horrid society ladies' luncheons. She also had extraordinary new shoes to go with every new dress and fancy new lacy underclothes that made Harry both blush and chuckle.

Hermione wondered aloud how they would get their purchases home on the tube. Usually, she would just shrink everything so it would fit in her tote, but the Muggles would notice this many packages going missing all of a sudden.

Anna again saved the day by informing them that Harrods' personal shopper program also offered a complimentary Rolls Royce with driver to take them to any destination in London. Anna gave Hermione her business card, telling her to call anytime she wanted to go shopping again. Hermione tried not to wince when she signed the bill, knowing she spent an obscene amount of the Malfoy's money on clothes and shoes. She also threw in a healthy tip for Anna and her team. Hermione wondered if she would end up filling that enormous dressing room in the Manor after all.

They had the car take them home to 12 Grimmauld Place, which the Muggle driver could not see. They simply told him to stop in front of 11 Grimmauld Place and unloaded their packages, waiting to go inside until after he had driven off.

As soon as they brought everything inside, Kreacher popped up and took everything upstairs to Hermione's room after telling them dinner would be ready in fifteen minutes.

Ron was home and joined them for a very nice dinner of seafood stew and vegetables. Even after her big lunch, Hermione was hungry. Shopping really took a lot of energy. Ron again commented on the improved quality of the food now that Kreacher was putting in more effort.

The three friends chatted comfortably. Ron even asked Hermione some basic questions about her new relationship. He gave a low whistle at the sight of her engagement ring and wanted to know exactly what the inside of the Malfoy vault looked like. Hermione just laughed and promised to get him some really great gifts for Christmas and his birthday, which appeased the redhead. The evening with her friends made Hermione feel like things could be like old times every once in a while, not everything had to change.

Hermione excused herself early, kissing her friends on the forehead. She went upstairs to have a leisurely soak in a hot bath. She spelled one of the books Lucius gave her to hover in front of her and turn pages at her command, so she could read in the tub. After reading more about antiquated pureblood aristocratic customs, Hermione decided to turn in.

A stately eagle owl was waiting for her in her room. Given the house wards, it could only be from a handful of people. Hermione saw a parchment on each leg and stroked the owl before offering him a treat. As he ate the bits Hermione offered, she detached the letters. The owl soon left. Apparently, a response was not required.

The first was from Lucius. He confirmed her eleven o'clock arrival at his offices and expressed anticipation for their date. He would be at her house at six to pick her up. He also informed her that he booked an appointment for her and several friends at an exclusive spa she had read about in the Daily Prophet. He made the appointment from one thirty to five thirty and she could choose whatever treatments she wanted. He closed the letter by asking her not to cut her long hair too much if at all, because he wanted to feel it spread out across his naked skin in the near future. Even via post, Lucius could make her blush.

The second letter was from Draco, as she guessed it would be. He thanked her for the previous evening and wanted to let her know he was thinking of her. Specifically, he said he was thinking of how her skin tasted and expressed a desire to "lick her all over" next time he had the opportunity. If Hermione had not been blushing before, she certainly was now.

Checking her clock, Hermione saw it was not that late. She summoned Hedwig and sent spa invitations to Fleur, Ginny, and Luna for the next day. Hermione also remembered to check the small candy-apple red cell phone that she kept in her dresser. She had warded the little phone against all other magic except the small stream of magical current she used to power it. So far, it was working well. She decided she would test it by taking it with her tomorrow to see if the wards held.

Her parents had insisted she get the phone a few months ago, because they needed a way to contact her. While they could receive owls and respond, they could not send one on their own. There was indeed a message from her mother, who sounded much calmer than she had been last time they spoke.

Since her parents tended to stay up late, Hermione called them back. Her mother asked her to bring "those men she planned to marry" over Friday night for dinner so she could meet them. Hermione said it was very likely they were free, but that she would confirm the next day. Her mother asked for more information about the Malfoys, which Hermione saw as a good sign. She asked where they lived (Wiltshire), what they did for a living (independently wealthy), and what the wedding would be like (huge and fancy). Hermione knew she had piqued her mother's interest about the wedding. She loved grand events and had a fair amount of memorabilia from the last Royal wedding. After chatting for a bit, they hung up and Hermione went to sleep. She had had a busy day and another planned for tomorrow.

 **Next - spending time with those Malfoys and some minor drama**


	16. Chapter 16

**Loving all the reviews and feedback!  
Disclaimer - Despite my fondest wish, I still don't own Harry Potter.**

 **Now - Hermione gets in a bit of a temper...**

 **Chapter 16**

Hermione caught up on her sleep. She had turned in early, and did not stir until Kreacher popped in to tell her it was nine thirty and time to get up. Hermione tried to snooze the old elf, but he kept popping in. By nine forty, she was getting out of bed and heading to the bathroom. Hermione found a pair of light and dark grey plaid shorts and a white linen button down shirt. She filled her red canvas bag with things she might need that day and carried her red converse sneakers downstairs with her to the drawing room.

Hermione had about five minutes before Mme. Selwyn was set to arrive with the wedding dressmaker. Kreacher set out tea and light pastries, but also insisted on providing Hermione with fruit and a ham quiche so she would be strong enough for the illustrious Malfoys. Now that Kreacher would be moving with her, he seemed intent on doing everything possible to make sure Hermione was the next Lady Malfoy.

Kreacher also dropped off a few letters that had arrived for her. They were all from Fleur, Ginny, and Luna - all containing enthusiastic agreements to join Hermione for a free afternoon at the spa courtesy of Lucius Malfoy. Hermione tucked the letters aside and served herself some tea.

Shortly after Hermione's first sip, Kreacher announced the arrival of the severe, statuesque Mme. Selwyn and a much smaller, rounder woman that reminded Hermione of Professor Sprout. The dressmaker was introduced as Fortunata Sartina. Hermione invited the two women to sit down and help themselves to some breakfast. Mme. Selwyn accepted a cup of tea and a couple of small scones while Fortunata enjoyed a full breakfast.

"So, Miss Granger," Mme. Selwyn began between sips of tea. "Tell us what you imagined you would wear when you got married."

"I never was one of those girls that pictured every detail of her wedding day," Hermione said. "I guess I did imagine that I would be in a long beautiful gown that made me feel gorgeous. I've never been fond of a totally form fitting wedding dress. To me a wedding isn't the time to go for sexy. I like a full skirt, but don't want to be swallowed up by it since I am so short. I don't like bright white; it is too much for me. I prefer cream, ivory, even a very light pink. I like the idea of an ivory dress with a pink underskirt so the color just peaks out. I would like a simple silhouette but not a simple dress - if that makes sense. I'd like it to look interesting and have some embellishments, but I don't care much for a lot of fuss. I don't want to sparkle or be shiny. Does all that make sense?"

"It does," Mme. Selwyn nodded. "Fortunata?"

"I can bring over sketches and fabric samples this time tomorrow," Fortunata reported. "Now we measure."

Fortunata conjured a platform for Hermione to stand on. With a tape measure that shot out of her wand and snaked around Hermione's appendages, she measured and recorded every inch of Hermione. From shoulder to wrist, hip to foot, bust, and waist - anything that could be measured, was measured.

"Planning on getting married barefoot, Miss Granger? Is that a Muggle thing?" Mme. Selwyn asked, eyebrow arched.

"Well some Muggles do I guess, but I plan on wearing shoes," Hermione responded. "I am much too short barefoot and I don't want to look tiny next to those giant Malfoys."

"Then get a pair of shoes we can use to measure your new leg length," Mme. Selwyn huffed impatiently. "They need not be your actual wedding shoes, just about the height."

Hermione summoned Kreacher to bring her the highest pair of shoes she had bought yesterday. She wanted to get as close to eye level to Lucius and Draco as she could. Mme. Selwyn nodded approvingly at Hermione with her extra four inches and Fortunata measured. Finally done, Hermione exchanged the sky-high stilettos for her red converse.

Hermione confirmed that Mme. Selwyn had received her guest list. The haughty older witch called some of Hermione's guests "unorthodox," which made Hermione laugh. Mme. Selwyn assured her that the invitations would be sent by the end of the day that day. Guests could magically RSVP with a tap of the wand, so Mme. Selwyn expected to have a good guest count by Sunday – even though the final attendee list would not be official until Thursday morning before the wedding.

Hermione escorted her guests out and made her way to the Floo. A few moments later, she stumbled out into a posh looking office lobby. Hermione looked around appraisingly. It was fancy, but very professional looking, as well as a little imposing. She saw from the large clock above the receptionist that she was about ten minutes early.

"Good morning," Hermione smiled widely at the receptionist. Her friendly manner was not returned, however. Instead, the icy young blonde witch whose shirt seemed too tight looked Hermione over critically. Hermione realized she was dressed very casually in shorts and sneakers, not really appropriate for business. She had her hair French-braided on both sides of her head and pinned back into a messy bun. She was not there for a business meeting, so it did not really matter how she dressed. "I'm here to see either Lucius or Draco Malfoy."

"Is that so?" the receptionist questioned in a bored, dismissive tone. "Which one?"

"It doesn't matter," Hermione told the witch. "Whomever is free."

"Look missy," the receptionist glared, "Lucius and Draco Malfoy are important men and don't have time for little witches trying to get a piece of them. In case you haven't heard, they are already taken by Hermione Granger. I understand she doesn't tolerate witches trying to poach on her territory. Those witches are likely to find themselves with a nasty hex."

Hermione could not help but laugh. She really liked this bitchy woman. She was good at doing her job as gatekeeper, keeping any undesirables away.

"I heard that same thing," Hermione smiled. "Just ask Yoana Yaxley. Maybe if you tell them Hermione Granger is here – just a bit early, it might make a difference."

The blonde's eyes widened and she took another look at Hermione, this time focusing on her face instead of her clothing.

"Miss Granger! You look so…young…and with your hair up," the receptionist stuttered for a moment before she composed herself. "I will let them know."

A moment later, Hermione saw Draco coming down the impressive glass-sided staircase.

"Good morning, Kitten," he smiled, giving her a lovely kiss. "All set?"

"Yes," Hermione smiled. "I was just chatting with your receptionist. I like her, she knows her job."

"Good to know," Draco gave the witch a respectful nod after not having acknowledged her. He tucked Hermione's arm into his. "Let's get you to your meeting."

Lucius had two assistants, one of whom she recognized as Terence Higgs. He was the Slytherin seeker before Draco. The other was a middle-aged witch, who looked very business oriented.

"Ah, there you are, Pet," Lucius emerged from an office, kissing her just as soundly as Draco had in the lobby. "This is Terence Higgs. He has been organizing the engagement party so far and is ready to be at your disposal. After your meeting, we can look around and then go out to lunch, all right?"

Hermione nodded and followed Terence into a conference room. Hermione was happy the engagement party was not nearly as big as the wedding. It was like a very large dinner party. The Malfoys invited only a third of their wedding guest list. They seemed to include a combination of people they really liked and very influential people. So Hermione similarly cut her list down to Harry, all the Weasleys, select members of the DA like Luna and Neville, Professor McGonagall, Hagrid, Kingsley, Remus, her parents, and a few others. Terence offered to arrange a Portkey for her parents to take them to the Manor for the party and then back home.

Terence Higgs turned out to have an aptitude for party planning, at least in Hermione's opinion. The theme was summer garden at night. There would be vines on the walls and flowers everywhere. Mage lights of various sizes would float above their heads. Some smaller magical lights would twinkle among the plants and flowers. The decor was primarily ivory with silver, gold, pink, and green accents. Terence felt that represented Gryffindor and Slytherin in a subtle way. Hermione nixed the satyrs and actual fairies Terence wanted to use as servers. She also added a few simpler items to his very fancy menu. Overall, Terence was easy to work with, which was surprising to her. Hermione realized that was not a fair pre-judgment though, as she had not really known him at all when he was at Hogwarts. He was going to send out the invitations that afternoon and give her the guest list Friday afternoon.

Terence showed Hermione to Lucius' office. It was large and imposing, and not at all personal like his study at home. He smiled at her and quizzed Terence a bit about the party. Lucius seemed satisfied that everything was well in hand and dismissed his assistant. As soon as the door shut, Lucius pulled Hermione down so she was sitting in his lap and he nuzzled her neck. She moaned involuntarily and leaned back into him. Hermione liked how it felt to have his larger, solid body molded against hers and scooted more tightly into his lap.

"I've missed you, Pet," Lucius purred softly into her ear. "I can't wait for tonight."

"I did get a really pretty dress yesterday," Hermione smiled. "It is light pink and goes down to the floor."

"You seem relaxed," Lucius said a little suspiciously.

"Why wouldn't I be?" Hermione asked equally as suspiciously.

"Because of the Daily Prophet today," Draco put in, shutting the office door behind him, paper in hand. Hermione narrowed her eyes and held out her hand to Draco. He reluctantly came over to the desk, where she still sat in Lucius' lap, and gave Hermione the folded paper.

Spreading it out on the desk Hermione could read the title. In large letters, it read: **Savior of the Wizarding World Flees Britain, Heartbroken over Hermione**. There were pictures of Harry and Ron shopping for luggage as well as pictures of Hermione, Lucius, and Draco going inside Gringotts together. The article characterized Hermione as a power-hungry witch that attached herself to famous wizards, a past littered with numerous romantic conquests - Krum and Potter were specifically noted - not caring who she hurt or cast aside in her pursuit of money, power, and fame. The article went on to describe poor Harry Potter, who sacrificed to save them all, so heartbroken that the love of his life would abandon him for the Malfoys, that he needed to flee Wizarding Britain forever.

"This is complete and utter shite!" Hermione yelled, throwing the paper. "Damn that Rita Skeeter!" She was furious and felt her magic surge. People might actually start throwing stones at her in the street if they believed she was driving away Harry. It was the bit about Harry that made her most angry. He was entitled to travel and do whatever he wished without people making aspersions on his character, saying he is running away.

"Try to calm down, Pet," Lucius urged, rubbing her back as he did when she became upset before.

"We will handle this," Draco assured her. "It is slander."

"No," Hermione stated firmly, eyes flashing. "I will handle this. Just give me a moment to get my magic under control. Are you fond of that vase?"

Lucius said no and in a moment, the large floor vase was reduced to tiny pieces of rubble, the result of Hermione's non-verbal, wandless hex.

"Merlin, that's hot," Draco whispered. Lucius' murmured his agreement; his hands on her back began to snake to her stomach and up her ribcage.

"Not now," Hermione chided as she brushed off Lucius' hands and stood. She was on a mission; there was no time to indulge the Malfoys sexual attraction to her magic. "Find me a glass jar, with a lid; we are going to the Daily Prophet."

Lucius and Draco looked confused, but did not ask any questions. Jar in hand; Hermione marched down the road flanked by two trailing Malfoys. They looked almost gleeful as they watched Hermione go, ready for battle.

Hermione strode into the Daily Prophet offices with purpose, right past the front desk and toward the offices in back. The Malfoys just followed her, watching in anticipation. Hermione came to a halt in an open door way and just stood. Over her shoulder, Lucius and Draco could see the gaudy office of Rita Skeeter and the witch in question sat at her desk. Looking up, Skeeter saw her guests.

"Don't start with me, Miss Granger," the reporter said defensively, putting her hands up. "My editor wanted something salacious and you can't deny you are it."

"Yet again, Miss Skeeter, you didn't _think_ ," Hermione stated stonily. "I don't know if you continue to underestimate me because I am young, or because you think yourself untouchable."

Hermione began tossing the empty glass jar back and forth, in what looked like an idle gesture. Miss Skeeter, however, paled noticeably and sat back further in her chair.

"But we both know that is not the case," Hermione continued in a dangerous tone. "I know exactly how to get you, don't I?"

"What do you want?" the older witch bristled, both fearful and angry.

"Correct what you wrote about Harry," Hermione instructed. "Get out your quill and take this down. You can cite your source as a close, personal friend of Harry Potter. You will write that Harry is, in fact, not heartbroken but supportive of his friend's marriage to the Malfoys. Write that he sees the union as a symbol of a new era in Wizarding Britain, where blood status is not a factor in judging others and we all work to understand the cultures of others, pureblood and Muggle alike. Harry applauds the Malfoys for publicly embracing a Muggle-born wife and looks forward to hearing their thoughts on Muggle culture. You will report that Harry is most definitely _not_ fleeing his homeland, but remains committed to his country. Write that Harry is taking advantage of this new era of peace to travel, to see new places and to expand his horizons - although Britain will always be home. You will write that he encourages others to follow their dreams and to live their lives free from the specter of war. In closing, you will say that Harry Potter remains thankful for everyone's concern. He would like to remind everyone that he is just one wizard, and that many others contributed, fought, sacrificed, and died in this war. Write that Harry encourages everyone to put aside petty squabbles, and to embrace this new era with an open mind. You will print this in the next edition and it will be on the front page."

"Is that all?" Rita Skeeter asked, her voice dripping with acid.

"Yes," Hermione nodded calmly, putting the jar away in her bag.

"Hey!" Draco injected. "What about all the nasty insinuations she made about you?"

"Oh I don't care that she paints me as a power-hungry whore," Hermione waved. "People are going to think whatever they want about our relationship. We can't stop them."

"Maybe _we_ care," Lucius glared at the reporter, "that our future wife is being portrayed in this way. Not only is it insulting to you, but it implies that we were taken in by a scheming witch, out to use us for her own goals."

"Isn't that what most aristocratic marriages are like?" Hermione asked. Rita snorted at that, but tried to cover it up. It was clear she did not want to make an enemy out of the powerful Malfoys. "It already says in the treaty that you chose me, that I did not force you into marrying me."

"I am sure I could persuaded to be more...generous in my coverage of Miss Granger - soon to be Lady Malfoy," Rita Skeeter piped in, never one to let an opportunity pass.

"What makes you think you are in any position to bargain?" Draco asked coldly. Rita just shrugged.

"I understand that people want to read stories about Harry, Ron, and myself - mostly Harry," Hermione cut in.

"Don't sell yourself short, honey," Rita smiled devilishly. "Since this marriage was announced, people are more interested in you than Harry."

"Then you should have no problem with making me a deal," Hermione replied. "In exchange for writing fair and accurate accounts of Harry Potter, I will agree to an exclusive series of three interviews with you. If you don't keep your end of the bargain, I won't keep mine. And then I can always fall back on the jar."

"What would the interviews entail?" Rita asked eagerly, even though she had frowned at mention of the jar.

"You may interview me the Friday before the wedding and then attend the wedding Saturday," Hermione reported. Rita was almost bouncing in her chair. "You may not take any photos Saturday at all, but will be provided with up to five photos by Madame Selwyn that she has deemed acceptable for publication. The article will run in the Prophet's Sunday edition. When we return from our honeymoon, I will host an event as Lady Malfoy for the witches of the aristocracy - as is protocol. You may interview me prior to the event and then attend as well. If you wish to bring a photographer, all photos will be approved by me prior to publication. You can request the third interview whenever you wish within the first year of our marriage. If you wait until after a year, you lose it. As to the content of the articles, I expect them to be accurate, not your opinion that you try to pass off as fact. I will not demand that they are entirely flattering; I just want them to be fair and free from malicious speculation. We both know what I am capable of if you do not adhere to these conditions. I am not a forgiving witch."

Rita Skeeter swallowed hard at Hermione's last sentence.

"I accept," Rita nodded, eyes narrowed at the younger witch.

"Just remember that we are no more forgiving than Hermione," Lucius stated. "I may not have a glass jar in my hands, but we can make you miserable in any number of other ways in an instant. And we _do_ want the articles to be flattering, so keep that in mind."

Rita Skeeter just continued to nod, eyes wide. She seemed uncomfortable, feeling a mix of excitement over her exclusive interviews and fearful of the actual people she would be writing about.

"I'm hungry, gentlemen," Hermione turned to her fiancés, putting her arms through theirs. "Let's go to lunch."

Draco steered the trio toward a very casual eatery where they could sit and have a sandwich quickly, allowing Hermione to make it to the spa by one thirty.

"I have to ask," Draco finally said as they were sitting, sipping on their drinks. "What was with the jar?"

"Oh," Hermione laughed a bit to herself. She wondered what the Malfoys would think of her 'dark streak' as Harry had called it the day before. "She is an unregistered Animagus, a beetle to be specific. I figured it out at the end of fourth year and caught her. I kept her in a glass jar for a few weeks, and then let her go with a warning. I would tell the authorities, but then I would lose my advantage."

The only word to describe the look on Lucius and Draco's faces would be pride. Maybe Harry was right and she did have a dark side, if the Malfoys looked proud of her deviousness. Well, at least Hermione felt her actions were always for the greater good.

"Let's not talk about Skeeter," Hermione changed the subject after they ordered their food. "My parents have invited you both over for dinner Friday evening, if you are free."

"Of course," Lucius nodded. Neither Malfoy looked excited. Hermione did not know if it was general nervousness to meet the parents of your romantic partner, or the idea of spending the evening with Muggles.

"They know you are wizards, so feel free to ask any questions about things you see or hear that you don't understand," Hermione encouraged them. "My parents will not be...welcoming."

"Why not?" Draco asked, curious.

"For many reasons," Hermione sighed. "I know you both have been...pursued by people wishing you to marry their daughters or other family members, so this is going to be different for you. My parents will not be impressed that you are Malfoys, that you have castles full of money, and certainly not that this is going to be a plural marriage. Polygamy is not normal in Britain's Muggle culture. My parents feel I am too young to get married and they are quite livid that the marriage is political in origin. Most Muggle marriages are not arranged."

"Well, this will be interesting," Lucius observed. "Thank you for preparing us for a less than warm reception. We shall try to be on our best behavior."

Hermione snorted at that.

"What?" Draco looked affronted. "We can be quite charming I'll have you know. We don't always get our way through intimidation and manipulation, unless those are things you think would work on your parents."

"Definitely not," Hermione stated firmly.

"Tell us about your shopping," Lucius invited, staring to eat his lunch.

"It was fun actually. Harry came with me to Harrods," Hermione smiled. "It's a very grand, expensive Muggle store. I am not a great shopper; there are just too many choices. I like to know I have seen everything before I make a choice. If left to my own devices, I would only shop to replace my existing clothes."

"We will have to get you used to shopping more then," Draco laughed at her.

"Apparently, the credit card Gringotts gave me looks just like a very exclusive card in the Muggle world," Hermione continued. "Retailers see it and start tripping over themselves to cater to my every whim. Harry said only the richest Muggles have this sort of card and it is given to people that spend huge amounts of money."

"Sounds perfect," Lucius shrugged. Hermione knew he was used to getting the best of everything. "It will take me a while to get used to these Muggle clothes you run around in, not that I am complaining."

Lucius ran a finger up Hermione's thigh from her knee to the hem of her shorts, smirking.

"A lovely woman helped me pick out a gown for tonight's concert as well as other dresses. I also got lots of shoes and some very fancy underclothes," Hermione smiled.

"Fancy underclothes you say?" Draco asked, slowly running his hand up Hermione's other thigh. "Fancy how?"

"Oh all kinds of pretty lacey things lacking in coverage," Hermione teased the salivating Malfoys, who each had a hand on one of her thighs. "So who is going to walk me to the spa? I don't want to be late."

"I have some errands to run and work to finish before our date," Lucius sighed, squeezing Hermione's thigh and making her shiver. "Maybe tonight I can see some of those new purchases."

Lucius leaned in and gave Hermione a sweet kiss, running his tongue along the seam of her lips.

"Have fun this afternoon," Lucius continued. "I will come pick you up at Grimmauld Place at six o'clock."

Hermione nodded a bit dumbly, standing up from the table.

"Come on, Kitten," Draco laughed, putting his arm around her waist and pulling her close. "Let's get you to the spa."

 **Next - the spa of course**

 **PS: A guest reviewer asked why Hermione would invite Ginny to the spa, but you can't respond to guests - so I will write it here! I'm thinking Hermione still wants to give Ginny a chance - she's young. Young people still grow and change. Hermione strikes me as the type willing to offer second chances to people. :-)**


	17. Chapter 17

**I didn't get a chance to post yesterday. I was up late last night working on my actual paying work, so I've broken my daily posting streak. :-( To make it up to folks, I will post two chapters now.  
Disclaimer: I still don't own Harry Potter.**

 **Now - spa time and girl talk**

 **Chapter 17**

Draco insisted on walking Hermione into the spa lobby, where Fleur, Luna, and Ginny were already waiting.

"Oh, am I late?" Hermione asked at seeing all the witches.

"Not at all," Fleur answered. "We arrived a little early, so we could read about the treatments available."

"Thank you for walking me," Hermione said to Draco. He smiled and pulled Hermione flush to his body.

"You are very welcome, Kitten," Draco murmured in her ear. "I want to spend more time with you. Come over to the Manor tomorrow if you can."

Draco kissed her goodbye in a demanding fashion, one of his hands going down to squeeze her rear. Hermione believed that neither Malfoy had any concept of public displays of affection, but rather did whatever they wished. She gave Draco a light swat as he stepped back, grinning.

"Ladies," Draco nodded to her three friends before leaving.

"He certainly is a sexual wizard and definitely fond of you," Luna commented in her dreamy, nonchalant way as she read the parchment in front of her.

"You should have seen them at Gringotts yesterday," Fleur smiled. "If they were not touching her in some way, their eyes were looking for her."

Hermione couldn't help but blush. Ginny just sat and took in the conversation, looking torn. Hermione imagined Ginny was not pleased to see her, but excited for a free afternoon at the spa.

"So, what have you decided on?" Hermione asked, plucking a parchment listing spa treatments off of the table. A very relaxed witch, with good posture, seemed to glide into the lobby.

"My name is Freda," the witch smiled serenely. "Are there any questions that I can answer for any of you?"

"Good afternoon, I'm Hermione," she smiled at the nice witch. "I've never been to a spa before. I want to relax, but also do something for my skin as well. I am going out to a formal event this evening, so if there is a way to get hair and makeup as well that would be helpful. Is there a basic package you can recommend that encompasses those things?"

"Your fiancé booked the four of you for four hours total, and you have all of our treatments available to you," Freda smiled. "We can do a lot in that time. I recommend everyone start with a soak in our unique mineral bath for twenty minutes. We put a blend of ingredients into the water to help relax the body and mind. It works a great deal like the draught of peace. Then, we can cover your body with a special salve we brew here. It moisturizes, softens, and nourishes the skin. It will remove blemishes, firm loose skin, and remove wrinkles, not that that is an issue for this group. We wrap you up and let the salve sit for at least twenty minutes, before rinsing it off and applying an exfoliating scrub. The scrub not only removes the salve, but also leaves your skin with a natural glow and restores it to its optimal health and brilliance. That will take your first hour and a half, bringing us to three o'clock. At that time, we will provide a relaxing tea. After tea, I would recommend the hour-long full body massage. Our professionals are quite skilled and trained to work on the magical currents that run through your body, removing any blockages and promoting an unobstructed flow – in addition to massaging your physical muscles. They can incorporate hot stone massage with charged gems to help with any issues you are experiencing. Then, at four thirty, we can move to the beauty treatments. Several of our technicians are quite skilled with the _Tondeo_ charms to provide long-lasting hair removal of your choice, from eyebrows to legs to bikini area. We will also do manicures and pedicures then haircut and or styling. How does that sound?"

All four witches smiled and nodded.

"Then I will show you to the changing room, where you can leave your clothing," Freda gestured them all to follow. "We have robes and slippers for you to wear, and keep if you wish."

The robes were light and fluffy, just like good robes should be – in Hermione's opinion. They were shown to a quiet, light filled room with large, individual sized tubs. Each witch relaxed into her mineral bath. Hermione could feel the magic in the water soothing her body. She felt so relaxed. All the stress of the previous days, weeks, months, years even seemed to melt away.

"I have never felt so relaxed," Hermione sighed.

"I know what you mean," Fleur smiled. "I don't think anything would bother me at this moment."

"It is lovely," Luna stated dreamily. "Although I have felt this relaxed before. There is an herbal combination in here that Wrackspurts can't stand, so I use it in my tea sometimes."

"I can't recall the last time I got to soak in a bath. Privacy for a long bath is hard to come by at my house," Ginny sighed wistfully. Everyone looked so relaxed, almost intoxicated. "So you are really going to become Lady Malfoy, huh?"

"Yup," Hermione smiled. "I am going to marry Lucius and Draco Malfoy. Never thought I'd say that in my life."

"I bet," Fleur giggled.

"I don't see why not," Luna piped in. "Whenever you have been around Draco or Lucius, Sprutmires congregated, which is a sure sign of compatibility."

Hermione did not know how to respond to Luna sometimes. She watched as two new witches came in and got into their bathes. They were both very skinny in a way that made Hermione a bit sad for them.

"My Mum is real mad about it," Ginny yawned. The mineral baths were relaxing all of their inhibitions as well, so the witches were saying whatever was on their minds.

"I know," Hermione waved dismissively. "A lot of people are _real mad_ about it, but it is happening – no matter what. Other witches seem to be especially cross. Harry thinks they are jealous of me because they want to be with a Malfoy, but that seems a little silly. Why did you want to be with Draco, Ginny?"

Hermione was genuinely curious, ever since Draco mentioned that Ginny had propositioned him. Without the powers of the bath, she doubted she would have ever asked.

"He is beautiful," Ginny sighed. "But mainly it was Mum that suggested it. She said I deserved to be Lady Malfoy one day. I wouldn't have minded having all that money and having people always do what you say."

"Everybody wants to be Lady Malfoy," one of the new witches stated, her own relaxation settling into her. "I slept with Draco once."

Hermione perked up a bit at that, but the bath kept her from getting agitated.

"Me too," the other new witch added. "It was at the same time in fact."

"Oh!" Hermione smiled. "I recognize you now – the Greengrass sisters! Draco told me about that. How are you both?"

"We are well, thank you," Daphne Greengrass answered. "Especially now with that horrid Voldemort gone. We could not have any good parties or do anything while he was here."

"You are that awful Hermione Granger," Astoria Greengrass lazily observed. "I hate you very much because I'm in love with Draco."

Astoria's words lacked the intense emotion they should have had, due to the sedating effects of the minerals.

"Hermione is not awful, she is lovely," Luna chimed in. Fleur murmured an agreement, but seemed to be falling asleep.

"She can be a bit awful," Ginny agreed. "Just because she always gets the things other people want. She is brilliant, powerful, and attractive, so you want to hate her – but she is horribly nice to people and tries to be helpful, which makes you hate her in another kind of way."

"Hey," Hermione objected, with very little vehemence. "First off, Astoria, I am sorry you love Draco. It really is a shame, because I am going to marry him. He is mine and I want to keep him. He is very pretty, is a wonderful kisser, and gives lovely orgasms. So you will have to get over him and move on, otherwise I will hex you bald like I did Yoana Yaxley."

"I know Yoana," Daphne yawned. "She turned out to be a stupid witch. She did have lovely hair, so that was a pity. Most witches know not to mess with the Malfoy men now, because they are scared of Hermione. If I had a man like one of them, I would hex witches just for looking, so I don't blame her one bit. My sister just needs to realize Draco never wanted her. Even the time we had with him was not very good. He was so very drunk; I doubt he realized what was happening for most of it."

"Yeah, that's what he said," Hermione agreed. She found she liked Daphne. She liked many things when she was in this tub. The minerals seemed to make her very agreeable. "And Ginny, I know you hate me sometimes. I am fine with that. I hate you sometimes too for being selfish and listening to Molly too much. Your Mum keeps steering you wrong. You aren't entitled to anything you didn't earn for yourself. Besides, I do have flaws – I'm not perfect. I am bossy and have a horrid temper."

"That's right," Ginny smiled. "You do. And you are afraid of flying, plus you hate Quidditch. You aren't athletic at all. You never notice when guys try to flirt with you, so that is something you can't do either."

"There you go!" Hermione encouraged the young redhead.

"I still want Draco," Astoria insisted.

"Too bad," Fleur spoke up. "The marriage contract is sealed and the wedding bindings will be permanent. You would be very attractive if you gained a stone. Do that and find yourself a nice rich wizard."

Freda came in and broke up their overly blunt and honest conversation, telling Hermione and her friends that their time was up. They were set to move on to the body wraps. As they stood naked, the salve was spread heavily all over them, from head to toe. Only their hair was wrapped up, so it stayed salve free. The exceedingly relaxed witches laughed at the lightning bolt Hermione had charmed for the hair between her legs. She admitted to playing around with the _Tondeo_ charm and shared the shapes she had tried so far. After they were wrapped tightly up, like mummies, the relaxing effects of the bath started to wear off.

"You really think my Mum is steering me wrong?" Ginny questioned Hermione.

"Well, has anything she suggested worked out so far?" Hermione countered. "I know she is your Mum, but she doesn't know everything."

"She certainly does not," Fleur agreed, lying back and closing her eyes. Everyone knew the French witch did not always get along with her mother in law.

"What do you want for your future, Ginny?" Hermione asked.

"I want to marry Harry," Ginny jutted out her chin stubbornly. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"No," Hermione corrected. "You want to have enough money to buy whatever you want. You want people to know who you are and to cater to you. You just think you can get those things by marrying Harry."

"You are getting those things by marrying the Malfoys," Ginny accused.

"True," Hermione agreed. "I don't particularly care for those things, but I am getting them none the less. What if Harry gives away all his money? What if he never wants to go out in public again? Would you still want to marry him? I think not. You need to find a wizard that wants the same things you go, that is all. You are smart, strong, and pretty, Ginny. If you wanted, you could find a rich wizard that likes being rich and likes the spotlight."

Ginny just grunted, but seemed to be thinking about what Hermione said. The witches went on to chat about Hermione's upcoming wedding. Everyone had stories about weddings they had been to where things went horribly wrong, and other stories about weddings they really liked.

The salve seemed to work just the way Freda described. As it was washed off, Hermione could not remember seeing her skin look so good. The exfoliating scrub was invigorating and really made Hermione feel clean. Once that was rinsed off, her skin was baby soft all over.

After their light tea, the four split up for their massages. Hermione liked the slightly darkened room that had soothing music playing. Freda turned out to be her assigned massage therapist and asked about Hermione's magic, as she began rubbing down her muscles. Hermione explained that she her magical current required a lot of exercise, and that she was prone to surges when stressed or otherwise emotional. Freda suggested incorporating hot stone massage with large smooth Obsidian stones. She explained those were particularly good for grounding and centering magic.

As she worked, Hermione felt both her body and her magic relaxing. It almost felt like her magic was purring inside her. Freda reported that she had never worked with a witch with this much magic before. She was not surprised Hermione needed to use it often and got surges. Freda explained that through the massage she tried to direct the magic a bit more, so that it flowed back into itself a little easier. She also explained that marrying two powerful wizards would balance her excessive amount of strong magic, making Hermione less prone to episodes of uncontrolled magic. Hermione hoped that would be the case. By the end of the hour, Hermione felt both relaxed and refreshed, like she had just woken from a good sleep.

Hermione met up with the others in another section of the spa. She declined the _Tondeo_ charms, having mastered them quite well herself. The others did have the charms done while Hermione had a consultation about what she wanted done for her date. She described her dress and what she knew about Lucius' plans, which was not much expect for dinner and a concert. The stylist recommended a braided style that sounded a bit Grecian and would contain all of Hermione's curly hair and put it up. First, they would wash her hair and trim the ends.

All the witches had a manicure and pedicure. Luna wanted her hair a bit shorter, as it had grown to her waist. She also asked for a few streaks of light pink to go through her blonde hair. Fleur wanted a more drastic change and planned on a sleek bob that sounded very Parisian. Ginny did not want to lose her long red locks, but did agree to a trim and some gold highlights.

By the time they were all finishing, Hermione felt like a million Galleons. She felt relaxed, energized, and beautiful. While the stylist was putting on the finishing touches, the Greengrass sisters made their way into the salon.

Daphne gave Hermione a friendly smile, which she reciprocated. She seemed to like the witch, even without the influence of the mineral bath. Astoria, however, looked quite stormy and kept glaring at Hermione.

"Don't start something you can't finish, Astoria," Hermione warned calmly, blowing on her quickly drying nails. "I meant what I said earlier, I will hex you bald – making your trip here to the salon quite pointless."

With an encouraging nod from Daphne, Astoria slumped down unhappily in a chair.

"Oh stop it, Tori," Daphne chided. "You were never going to marry Draco Malfoy, not in a million years. You are headed back to Hogwarts in almost a month. Check out the guys there and see if anyone else strikes your fancy."

"I better run," Hermione noticed that time. "Lucius is picking me up at six and I need to get home and get dressed."

Hermione said goodbye to her friends and Apparated to Grimmauld Place. She hurried upstairs to get into the gown she had bought. She wanted to practice walking in the shoes and sitting in the dress. She also wanted to pick out something good from her new underwear collection.

 **Next - Lucius**


	18. Chapter 18

**Thank you all for reading and for your kind words!  
Disclaimer - still don't own Harry Potter, sadly**

 **Now - Lucius  
Warning: High levels of smut ahead. It's a bit of a long chapter so I didn't break up their date. Again, this story is a hard M rating, so if that's not for you skip the second half of this chapter. No judgment. :-)**

 **Chapter 18**

Lucius was exactly on time. Hermione was still in her room, because she wanted to make an entrance. She studied her reflection critically and could not find fault. Her gown really was lovely and went so well with her creamy skin tone. Her skin looked radiant, as Freda said it would. The deep neckline of the gown showed a lot of skin and a good amount of cleavage. A small sticking charm ensured that the top of the gown did not shift or gape.

Hermione loved her very high heels. A few spells later and the shoes felt just as comfortable as her old trainers and were guaranteed not to let her stumble. Hermione also magically added a small sleeve-like pocket in the skirt of her gown to hold her wand. It was not noticeable unless you knew it was there. Hermione grinned at her reflection. They were not visible, but Hermione smiled thinking about the very wispy, lacy pair of apple green knickers.

"Whoa, 'Mione," Ron uttered, slack jawed as Hermione descended the stairs. "You look fantastic!"

While Ron looked dumbfounded, Harry looked appreciative and Lucius looked slightly awed. Hermione realized Lucius had never seen her all dressed up, as the only occasions she'd had the opportunity to do so were school dances or parties.

"You look absolutely stunning, Pet," Lucius finally said.

"That spa you sent me to today did a wonderful job," Hermione smiled.

"Merely gilding the lily," Lucius said, leaning down to kiss her. Hermione was happy her shoes brought her closer to his lips, so they didn't have to stretch so much and considered wearing high heels more often. With the charms she used, stilettos felt the same as flats. Lucius pulled out an old looking box. "I went and got you this from the family vault to wear this evening."

Lucius opened the box to reveal an antique pearl collar necklace. The pearls had an almost pink sheen that matched her dress. It was beautiful. Hermione turn around so Lucius could put it on her. She turned around and gave Lucius another kiss.

"Thank you," Hermione smiled, pressing her hands into Lucius' broad chest.

"My pleasure, Pet," Lucius purred, pressing his forehead against hers. "Everything I have is yours. Shall we?"

Hermione nodded and slid her arm through his. Harry wished them a good evening and Hermione reminded him not to wait up. Ron just watched and tried to keep his jaw from hitting the floor. Hermione reminded herself that not only did Ron rarely see her dressed up fancy – but he also had never seen Lucius Malfoy be nice before.

They Apparated directly into the restaurant. It had its own Apparition point to receive customers. It was one of those extremely exclusive and expensive places that Hermione had heard of in passing, but had never thought of going to. Lucius guided her to the host stand.

"Malfoy, two," Lucius coolly informed the stylish witch. The hostess simpered a bit at Lucius, but then her eyes went wide slightly at seeing Hermione. Her hand immediately went to smooth down her hair and Hermione's tips twitched slightly. Apparently, the incident with Miss Yaxley was now common knowledge. The pair was led quickly and quietly to a prominent table where everyone could see them, and they could see everyone.

Hermione looked around. The place was small, but she expected that made it more exclusive. The walls were covered with dark magenta damask fabric and the floor was an espresso colored wood. Lighting was low, but it was not too dark. Bronze wall sconces dotted the walls and crystal chandeliers hung over every table. The tables themselves were dressed in champagne and bronze linens. Hermione saw the other patrons watching them as they sat.

Hermione picked up the small elegant menu and looked it over, trying not to be obvious in her appraisal of the other diners. The waiter came over and introduced himself. When Hermione looked up from her menu, it was clear he was looking down at her chest.

"If you don't mind," Lucius stated in a steely tone, giving the waiter a glare that made the young wizard blanch and take a small step back. "Tell us the specials, then bring us a bottle of champagne, and keep your eyes to yourself."

"Yes…sir," the waiter stuttered. "The chef has a stuffed Cornish hen this evening as well as fresh Monkfish and a lobster ravioli."

The waiter rushed off and Hermione shook her head at Lucius, smiling. He was back almost immediately with a bottle of champagne and two glasses. He opened the bottle and poured Lucius a small amount to taste. Lucius was slightly theatrical, looking very serious as he sipped and then nodded. The waiter poured both glasses and took their orders, no longer even looking at Hermione. Lucius got the hen and Hermione decided to try lobster ravioli.

"To you," Lucius raised his glass. Hermione had not had champagne much before, and found she really liked the taste – and the bubbles. "Tell me about your day."

Hermione talked about the spa and her friends. Lucius thought her encounter with the Greengrass sisters was amusing, but he was concerned that it had bothered her – given her insecurities. She assured him that Draco had told her about it, and helped put things in perspective. Lucius talked a little about his business, investments he was working on. Hermione found it rather fascinating; certainly more interesting than listening to Ron and Harry go on about Quidditch.

The food really was quite good and Hermione had fun with Lucius. He had a very dark, wry sense of humor that made Hermione laugh. She had been worried that he took himself, and the aristocracy, too seriously. She imagined that most other people would not perceive the little touches of humor in his conversation, and if they did, they might not know for sure if Lucius was serious or not. When she observed this to him, Lucius laughed aloud. He admitted to cultivating a bit of mystery over the years, as a way to throw off Voldemort and other Death Eaters. He told Hermione that if you speak in an ambiguous way, other people tend to interpret whatever you have said as they wish to.

After they finished dinner, they Apparated to the theater. Lucius explained that they were going to the symphony. Hermione was excited. She hadn't ever been to the wizarding symphony before. She had heard wizarding music of course over the wireless and had seen bands play live at Hogwarts during dances. Lucius explained that the symphony musicians imbued their magic into the sounds they made, creating visual representations of what they were playing.

The concert hall was a little crowded, but Lucius and Hermione were given wide berth. Like at the restaurant, people stared. Hermione ignored them or stared back, depending on her level of curiosity. People wore such interesting outfits, and she wanted to see everything. Concertgoers mingled and had drinks in the area outside the actual theater. It was brightly lit with ivory walls, plush red carpet, and golden chandeliers. Hermione declined a drink and just took in the scene.

Many people came up to Lucius to say hello and chat. They called him Lord Malfoy, tended to be very solicitous, and smiled very widely at her – although she noticed that some friendliness was clearly forced. Mr. Nott, Theo's father, seemed genuinely friendly, but wary of her. He congratulated Hermione on the engagement. Hermione asked after Theo, whom it turned out was going to study to be a solicitor now that the war was over. She had always admired the smart, quiet Slytherin, and earnestly asked his father to send him her regards.

Blaise Zabini was there with his mother, and descended upon Hermione as if they were old friends. He was overly flirtatious as usual and quietly lamented to her the fact that she was under a fidelity agreement now, and expressed disappointment that they never had a chance to "experience each other." Lucius was talking to Blaise's equally flirtatious mother, who was always on the lookout for rich a husband. Lucius was a bit stiff, but very cordial.

Lucius was dismissive towards many, tolerated some, and seemed actually pleased to see a very few. Hermione took note of who fell in what category. She was surprised that he was pleased to see Pansy Parkinson; Hermione was not sure if she was.

"Lucius, hello," Pansy smiled as she came up to the pair. Hermione noted she was one of the very few that did not call him Lord Malfoy. Lucius clasped her hand warmly in his and returned her greeting.

"And of course you know Hermione," Lucius said, reaching out to Hermione with his Pansy-free hand.

"Not in this context, no," Pansy said, looking at her appraisingly. "We were not friendly in school, that was certain. However, we no longer have such things dividing us as we did then."

Lucius got distracted by another well-wisher, leaving Pansy and Hermione to look each other up and down. Pansy still had that severe, short blunt haircut. It did look rather modern. All in all, she looked the same – slightly turned up nose and all. Hermione wondered if it was the nose, or her general attitude, that made her look like she was looking down on other people.

"So you are marrying the Malfoys," Pansy stated, twirling her drink in her hand nonchalantly. Hermione could see her gaze was anything but indifferent. "Draco is one of my very best friends."

"I know, he said," Hermione nodded, giving Pansy room to speak her mind.

"So if you do anything to hurt him or otherwise harm him, you'll have to deal with me," Pansy informed her. Hermione smiled a bit. "Even if you are ridiculously powerful."

"That is the same thing Harry told Draco and Lucius," Hermione reported. "It's completely understandable. I will tell you now, that is not my intention. This union may not have been something I sought out, but it is mine, and I intend to make it a happy one if it is within my power to do so."

Pansy nodded her approval.

"Well you are sexy as all hell, so that will help," Pansy bluntly informed her. "Lucius and Draco will appreciate that. Your dress is wonderful. Where did you get it?"

"Harrods," Hermione replied. Pansy's eyes lit up in recognition. "You know it?"

"Only by name," Pansy sighed a bit wistfully. "I have a subscription to Vogue that comes to a squib second cousin. She owls it to me when it arrives. Wizarding robes can be so…limiting. I am glad Voldemort was defeated, and not able to wipe out Muggles as he planned, because I just adore their fashion. I have commissioned some outfits I designed myself, because I am not familiar enough with Muggles to go and shop with them."

"I am pretty busy these days," Hermione said, "but I always seem to have occasion to go shopping. I just got this gown yesterday and Lucius is intent on my increasing my wardrobe substantially. Next time I need a shopping companion, I can owl you, if you would care to come with me to Harrods."

"I would love that," Pansy's eyes lit up. "I will need to see about getting one of those cards from Gringotts that the Muggles accept as currency."

Hermione explained a bit about credit cards and that her Gringotts issued card worked quite well. Before she knew it, Hermione was having a real conversation with Pansy Parkinson about Muggle fashion and answering her questions as best she could.

Lucius interrupted the witches, telling them the show was starting soon. They said goodbye to Pansy and Lucius sent his regards to her parents.

Lucius showed Hermione to their seats. The Malfoys had a private box at this theater and Hermione enjoyed the view. She could see all the other attendees, and had a wonderful view of the symphony. Their chairs were close to each other and Lucius draped an arm over her shoulders, running his fingers up and down her arm. Hermione liked when he would lean in to whisper something in her ear, or just take a deep breath against her hair or neck. It was hard for her to wrap her mind around this irresistible attraction she had to the Malfoys. Hermione leaned into him as much as her seat would allow, relishing in the feel of his body heat.

The show was spectacular. The music was beautiful, but the streams of color and light were breathtaking. They danced around the musicians, sometimes going out into the audience. Hermione recognized most instruments, as there were Muggle counterparts. There were only a few she did not know, and asked Lucius about it during intermission. Lucius was happy she was enjoying herself. An attendant brought them champagne, and they talked about the show during the break.

When the lights dimmed again, Lucius pulled Hermione closer to him. His proximity combined with all the champagne she'd had that night made her feel warm and fuzzy, so she leaned against him. She noticed him lean down and felt his lips ghost across the shell of her ear.

Hermione turned away from the music to face him and his lips immediately caught hers. His kiss was demanding and hard. His hands ran down her back, and then one went to the back of her neck while the other explored her ribcage. Soon the hand was on her breast, squeezing lightly through her dress. Hermione whimpered softly into Lucius' mouth, trying to angle herself closer to him.

"I want you so much, Pet," Lucius breathed, moving to kiss down her neck. "You look so beautiful tonight, for our date – for me."

Hermione was trying to remember that they were in public, so she did not moan aloud. She pressed her palms into his chest, brushing aside his dress robes and feeling the tailored shirt underneath. His formal clothes definitely had too many layers.

"I want to touch you," Hermione whispered. Lucius just groaned and pulled one of her seeking hands up to his cheek.

"I know you like the concert, but the very _second_ it is over we are out of here," Lucius reported lowly. Hermione giggled and kissed him again, but this kiss was over much more quickly.

They watched the rest of the concert holding hands. Lucius kept running his thumb over her knuckles and turning her small hand over in his larger one so that he could kiss her palm. Hermione did enjoy the concert very much, but she was getting very eager for it to end. She felt, given their notoriety, people would notice if they left early. Hermione hated to imagine that the musicians and other patrons would notice them leave early and interpret the action to mean there was something wrong with the concert.

Hermione clapped very loudly when the concert ended, rising to her feet to give them a standing ovation. She was one of the first to stand in her enthusiasm, but Lucius was right behind her - and then almost everyone stood. It really had been delightful, and she could not imagine the talent needed to create the performance, both musical and magical. After a few moments, Lucius pulled her away, and the pair quickly made their way to the Apparition point. Lucius was muttering something about getting special Apparition privileges from his private box, but it really did not take long to get to the designated spot.

Before she knew it, Hermione was standing on the front steps to Grimmauld Place. Lucius' hands were all over her, running up and down her sides, as he pressed himself behind her and kissed the side of her neck.

"Open the door, Pet, and invite me inside," Lucius murmured huskily in her ear. "I want to get you out that dress and taste you."

Hermione was having a decidedly difficult time getting her wand out of her pocket, but eventually managed to fumble with it and tap the door to open it. Both Lucius and Hermione bypassed the drawing room in favor of the stairs. Hermione briefly noted that that house appeared empty for once. She hoped Ron and Harry had gone out to the pub, or out for some fun. Lucius managed to stay within a few inches of Hermione as they went up the stairs. He paused as they got to the landing and Hermione led him to her room.

The second the bedroom door shut behind them, Lucius pulled down the zipper of Hermione's gown. He groaned as his hands explored the bare skin of her back. Hermione shoved Lucius' silky robe off his shoulders, and let it drop to the floor. Lucius slid Hermione's straps off her shoulders, but the dress did not fall as expected. Lucius paused in his efforts to taste every inch of her neck and collarbones to look at her with an arched brow. Hermione remembered the sticking charm that kept her dress on and whispered _Finite Incantatem_. Then the dress immediately slipped down over her hips and pooled on the floor, leaving Hermione standing topless in her heels, green lace knickers, and necklace. Lucius took a step back.

"Don't move," Lucius ordered lowly. "I want to memorize you just like this."

Hermione blushed and felt self-conscious under his intense stare, but tried not to cover her bare chest. Lucius' gaze never wavered as he unbuttoned his crisp white dress shirt and dropped it to the floor. It was Hermione's turn to stare at Lucius' exposed alabaster skin. He was so beautiful. Hermione knew wizards lived longer than Muggles by several decades, and they seemed to age slower as well. Even so, Lucius looked more like a thirty-year-old man than someone in his early forties. His chest was broad and muscular with a few light scars, reminders of his years at war. He stepped out of his black dragon hide dress shoes, so he was standing barefoot and bare-chested, only in his trousers.

Lucius advanced toward her in a manner Hermione could only describe as feline. He unclasped her necklace and placed it on her dresser.

"One day I want you completely naked, dripping in jewels," Lucius said grinning, lightly running his hands down her body. "I want to fuck you like that. I want to watch these wonderful breasts and ropes of gems bouncing, as I plow into you."

Hermione shivered slightly at his words and felt herself grow even wetter. Then Lucius lifted her up and tossed her effortlessly onto her bed, making Hermione giggle. He removed her shoes and slowly slid his hands up her legs to her hips. He pressed his face into her belly, inhaling deeply. Hermione giggled softy again. His breath tickled. Lucius chuckled a bit then darted his tongue into her belly button, making Hermione laugh aloud. His large hands spread over her ribcage.

"You are so beautiful," he breathed, looking over her body. Hermione noted that her skin still glowed slightly from the spa treatments. "So perfect; you fit perfectly in my hands."

Hermione arched her back as Lucius palmed her breasts. She reached up to his shoulders and felt the muscles there, then his biceps and then his forearms. His lips crashed down against hers and his tongue began exploring her mouth. She adored the way he tasted, they way he felt. His larger body was fully atop hers now and Hermione wrapped her legs around his slim hips. Lucius rocked shallowly against her as they kissed, his hands caressing her naked flesh. He moved his mouth down her neck, nipping lightly at the slim column of her throat, at the juncture where her neck met her shoulder. His lips finally wrapped around one of her dark pink nipples and he nipped at her there too. Hermione was a bit surprised by his teeth, but found herself moaning appreciatively and arching further into his mouth.

"Yes, Lucius," she groaned as he lavished attention to her breasts. She felt his mouth form a smile against her. He ran his hands down to her lacy knickers.

"Are these new, Pet?" Lucius asked. Hermione just blushed. "Answer me."

"Yes," she nodded.

"They are wonderfully indecent," he mock scolded her. "Did you wear them tonight for me?"

"Yes," she nodded again, trying to keep from blushing.

"Then I think I will keep them," Lucius smirked, slowly pulling them over her hips and down her smooth legs. He brought them to his face and breathed in their scent, causing Hermione's face to turn scarlet. He moaned softly then tucked the knickers into his pocket as he sat back, his eyes taking in her total nakedness. Hermione saw when Lucius noticed the lightning bolt shaved between her legs.

"You are quite the naughty little witch," Lucius smirked at her. "You've been a bad witch, haven't you? Answer."

"No?" Hermione said questioningly. She was not sure how to respond. Did Lucius want a bad girl or a nice girl?

"Has anyone seen my lightning bolt?" Lucius asked her seriously, running his hands up her body and raising her arms up over her head and holding them there.

"Yes," Hermione gulped. She was so wet she did not understand it. She had loved controlling Draco the other night; it had turned her on incredibly. So why did she respond so strongly to Lucius' dominance. Didn't people like it one way or the other?

"Who?" Lucius asked sternly.

"My friends at the spa yesterday and Freda who works there," Hermione reported. Lucius nodded, encouraging her responses. The length of his body was pressed against her now as he held her arms above her head. She could feel his hardness underneath the fabric of his trousers as it pressed against her.

"Wizards?" Lucius continued.

"Just Harry," Hermione whispered, wide-eyed. She arched her hips upward, trying to find some friction - anything to relieve the ache between her thighs. "We were talking a little over a week ago while I was in the bath. He sat on the floor."

"But now you are going to be my good girl aren't you?" Lucius remained stern. "Now, this is Draco's and mine - and only ours. No other wizards may see you like this, glorious - irresistible. Am I correct?"

"Yes," Hermione moaned, again trying to find some friction - but it seemed like Lucius was not allowing it to happen. He was so close, but not close enough.

"Good," Lucius purred. "That's my good girl. Now that we have established that, I can give you what you need."

Lucius freed her arms and positioned himself so she could rub more effectively against him. He summoned his wand from his fallen robe and cast a quick silencing charm. Hermione explored his torso with her fingers.

"Draco passed on your roommates' request for a silencing charm," Lucius explained. Hermione colored slightly at the memory of Harry and Ron walking in on her and Draco the other evening. She was sure now that Draco had told Lucius all about it. "And I want to make you scream."

Lucius pulled away from her a little and Hermione whimpered in protest.

"Be patient, Pet," Lucius purred. "Like a good girl."

He returned to her neck, biting and licking. It seemed like that was his favorite spot on her whole body. As he worked, Hermione continued to explore every part of him she could reach, including rubbing the substantial bulge through the fabric of his pants. When Lucius moved lower to her breasts, Hermione could no longer reach his trousers and focused on mapping the muscles of his back. Soon, Lucius was at her belly and intent on going lower. Hermione tensed up, pressing her thighs together. No one had ever gone down on her before.

"I want to taste you," Lucius said in a husky voice, looking up at her as he gently spread her thighs. "You smell delicious and I bet you taste even better."

Hermione nodded and tried to relax. She gasped when she felt Lucius' tongue sweep up her slit. His tongue was flat and broad, and would then become more pointed. He explored her quite thoroughly, tonguing every crevice. He even thrust his tongue inside her in a delightful rhythm. Hermione had no idea this was what she had been missing. If she had known, she would have insisted on receiving it from all of the men she had gone down on – well the two of them.

Lucius was driving her crazy. Hermione was panting and arching her hips into him. His ministrations so far were wonderful and maddening. Hermione could not remember ever being so aroused, so on edge. She knew she was soaked and Lucius kept lapping it up. The pressure was building inside her and she did not think she could take it much longer. Lucius had circled and neared her clit, but had not paid it any real attention. Hermione was writhing and moaning uncontrollably.

"Please, Lucius," Hermione begged. She did not care who was in control of the situation; she just wanted to come. "I need it, I need you."

Finally, Lucius' lips wrapped around her throbbing clit, and began a tortuous cycle of flicking with his tongue and sucking. Hermione felt pressure coil and build in her abdomen. Lucius had worked her up so much it did not take long before Hermione was screaming her release. Lucius never even paused his actions as Hermione came. Hermione did not know how long she shook, but was sure it was the most intense orgasm she had ever had. The Malfoys seemed to outdo themselves every time. She struggled to catch her breath, while Lucius seemed intent on licking her clean.

Hermione finally got her panting under control; Lucius was planting open-mouthed kisses up her belly. Then he ran his tongue along the valley between her breasts, tasting the sweat glistening on her skin. Finally, he got to her mouth and Hermione kissed him with everything she had. She only tasted a faint trace of herself and assumed that Lucius had spelled his mouth clean.

"That was...indescribable," Hermione sighed, pulling him closer to her.

"I was right," Lucius smirked. "You do taste even better than you smell. I could lick you all night long. After we are married, I think I will do that. I will lick you and fuck you all night. When I need to rest, I will watch as Draco fucks you. You look so…perfect when you come that I want to see it every time, even when it's not me causing it."

Hermione shivered at the idea and pulled Lucius in for another kiss. She felt his erection, still present and pressing against her thigh. Hermione pushed on Lucius' shoulders, flipping him onto his back. She decided that it was her turn to have a taste. Viktor Krum had been her first at this activity, her guinea pig and he was pleased to let Hermione practice on him while they had dated. Hermione liked to be good at what she did and had read a great deal about oral sex. She had never let Viktor reciprocate. It seemed too personal, and she got what she needed from his hands. Now she wondered if it was always like this, or if Lucius was especially talented.

Hermione mimicked Lucius' by first kissing and nipping lightly at his neck. She heard him suck in his breath at her first bite, and figured he liked to receive as much as he gave. She kissed down his chest and paused to suck hard on his nipples, then used her teeth gently to nibble on each one. She roughly pinched the one her mouth was neglecting, and Lucius' breathing sped up.

"Oh yes, Pet," he panted, "just like that."

Hermione appreciated the feedback and she kept up her attention to his chest. Lucius gave excellent feedback and direction, telling her she was doing well and asking her to bite a little harder. She was sure she left a few bite marks on his pectorals and along his rib cage that would still be there the next day. While her mouth was busy, her fingers deftly unbuckled his belt and then opened his trousers. She tugged the fabric open, giving her room to work. Finally, her hand found its prize and she gripped his substantial length. He and Draco looked a lot alike here, too, Hermione mused. Lucius' panting and encouragement increased as she took him in hand.

Hermione continued to slowly kiss down his torso and past his washboard stomach. She traced the trail of fine blond hair from his belly button down to where the hair thickened around his straining cock. Hermione stopped a moment to admire the view. He was long, thick, and pink. He was hard as a rock and the tip was weeping.

"Take me in your mouth, Pet," Lucius commanded. The command had a pleading edge that made Hermione proud.

She did as he said and engulfed the head in her mouth. Lucius gasped and his hips rocked forward slightly. He tasted wonderful and his skin was so soft over the hardness. She swirled her tongue around the head, paying particular attention to the underside and ridges. Lucius was finding it harder to verbalize his encouragement, as his breath became labored. She ran the flat of her tongue up and down his length. She sucked one of his testicles into her mouth and he shouted yes. After paying his other testicle equal attention, Hermione returned to the tip and worked to map every throbbing vein with her tongue.

After a few minutes, she incorporated her hands. One fondled his balls, rolling them gently in her palm, while the other worked the base of his shaft. He was definitely too big to take in all the way, but Hermione took a deep breath and slid as much of him as she could into her mouth. Lucius' encouragements were completely monosyllabic at this point and limited to the word 'yes' and grunts. She found she could take a little over half of him and rubbed the lower half with her hand in tandem with her mouth. Hermione established a rhythm of taking him in and sucking on him as she let him go. Lucius appeared to be trying his best not to thrust upwards into her mouth, which she appreciated – but he was having a hard time maintaining control.

Hermione hardly noticed the stress on her jaw; she was very invested in driving Lucius Malfoy as insane as he had made her just moments ago. Finally, she let go of his testicles and slid her hand a little further back. She found that little stretch of skin between his balls and his back entrance and rubbed it - hard.

"Fuck!" Lucius shouted. Immediately, she felt his body stiffen and his testicles draw up slightly as he started to come. Jets of warm, thick liquid hit the back of her throat and Hermione swallowed it all. She suckled on him lightly as he kept coming. When he finally stopped, she licked him clean.

"That was…I don't…Merlin," Lucius rasped. "I don't have the words to describe it. You truly are amazing. Thank you."

Lucius pulled her up on top of him and kissed her. Hermione buried her face in the crook of his neck and breathed deeply.

"You are most welcome," Hermione smiled.

 **Next - the Golden Trio head over to the Manor**


	19. Chapter 19

**Over 200 favorites! I am so glad folks are liking the story.  
Disclaimer - I own stuff in life, very little though, and none of it is Harry Potter.**

 **Now - Goin' to the Manor, eventually**

 **Chapter 19**

Hermione fell asleep on top of Lucius. Right around dawn, she was awoken by him lightly dotting kisses along her face.

"Don't get up, Pet," Lucius whispered. "We fell asleep and I have to get home. I do not want Draco to worry. I can see myself out. You stay just as you are, so I can remember you lying here, naked in bed. Get more sleep and try to come over to the Manor later today if you can. Draco has been missing you."

Hermione nodded sleepily and kissed him goodbye.

It was hours later when Hermione woke up. Kreacher brought her breakfast in bed. He seemed ecstatic that Lord Malfoy had graced them all with his presence as an overnight guest. Hermione remembered how his mouth felt on her, and was pretty pleased herself.

On her tray with the tea, fruit, and ham and cheese omelet was the post. Terence Higgs sent her a brief note, letting her know the engagement party invitations all went out the day before and that everything was well in hand. Luna wrote to invite her to lunch that day in Diagon Alley, as a thank you for the spa. Hermione called Hedwig and sent Luna her reply, asking her to come to Grimmauld Place around noon, so they could go together.

The third note was from Pansy Parkinson, reminding her that she offered to take her shopping at Harrods in Muggle London. Hermione rolled her eyes and decided to go ahead and set a date now, so Pansy wouldn't feel like she was being ignored. Hermione penned a note offering the following Tuesday, and telling Pansy to meet her at the Leaky Cauldron at eleven o'clock. She told her they could have lunch at Harrods and then shop afterwards. Hermione set the note aside for when Hedwig returned. She felt bad monopolizing Harry's owl and wondered if she should get one of her own. She imagined she would have more correspondence as Lady Malfoy than she was used to, but then the Malfoys had their own owlery.

Hermione missed having a pet. She sighed as she thought about Crookshanks. He was such a good cat and a wonderful familiar. She still missed the big, old, orange fur ball. The shop owner had not known how old he was when she got him; just that he had been there for ages. He stayed with the Weasleys while she was Horcrux hunting with Harry and then moved into Grimmauld Place after the final battle. During the stalemate, after Voldemort died and before the treaty negotiations began, Crooks had died in his sleep of old age. Hermione had cried all night long, while Harry just held her and rubbed her back. They buried him in a field near the Burrow. He had loved his time there, chasing gnomes in their gardens. Hermione felt herself tear up slightly thinking of him.

"What's wrong, 'Mione?" Harry asked walking into her room without knocking – as he often did. He had the paper under his arm. "Did the Malfoys do something?"

"Oh no, don't be silly, Harry," Hermione chided. "I was just thinking about Crookshanks. I miss him. And I miss having a pet."

"He was a…unique creature," Harry supplied diplomatically. Neither he nor Ron had ever really come to love the giant part-Kneazle. "Breakfast in bed, huh? What's the occasion?"

"I imagine Kreacher was just thrilled to bits that Lucius stayed over, so he is rewarding me, odd old elf," Hermione replied, patting the covers next to her for Harry to sit with her.

"So Lucius stayed the night," Harry teased. "And I thought you said no shagging until the wedding."

"Technically, there was no shagging," Hermione defended herself. "Just lots of nakedness and mouths going places, doing things."

Harry laughed at her vague but telling description, shaking his head at his friend.

"You let him do you, then?" Harry asked. Hermione blushed a bit as she drank her tea. As with Viktor, she had not ever taken Harry up on his offers of oral sex, even though he had accepted hers.

"Now that I know what I was missing, I regret not letting you or Viktor do it before," Hermione smiled into her cup.

"What have you got planned for today?" Harry asked, nicking a piece of fruit off her plate.

"The dressmaker will be here shortly, with drawings of possible wedding dresses," Hermione replied. She laughed a bit when Harry's face soured at the mention of more dresses. He had already put in his time dress shopping with her at Harrods. "Luna owled me a lunch invitation, which I have accepted, so she should be over around noon. After that, I'm not sure. I was thinking about going over to the Manor for a while, but I don't know."

"Why don't you know?" Harry asked.

"I feel like I should be spending as much time with you and Ron as possible, since we won't see each other so often for a while. You'll be traveling and Ron will be in training," Hermione explained. "But then, I also feel like I should be taking advantage of this engagement period, to get to know my future husbands as much as possible. That way, we would start this marriage off on the right foot. So I just don't know."

"Well, why don't Ron and I go with you to the Manor?" Harry suggested. "At least for a little while. I want to see where you will be living – well, see it again, but in a better light. And Ron needs to get used to visiting you there."

"That's a wonderful idea," Hermione smiled. "I'll owl them now and see if that is okay with them. Oh, but I sent Hedwig out with my reply to Luna."

"Use Pig," Harry said before calling Ron's hyperactive little owl. "Pig doesn't get enough exercise, since Ron doesn't have a lot of correspondence."

Harry held the silly little bird still, while Hermione attached the short note. The tiny owl was off like a shot. Maybe Harry was right and Pig needed more to do.

"Just coming to check on me?" Hermione asked Harry. "Make sure I got home unmolested, for the most part?"

"Exactly," Harry laughed, as he pulled the newspaper out from under his arm. "And to show you this."

Hermione looked down at the Daily Prophet. There on the front page, as directed, was Rita Skeeter's story – as dictated by Hermione. She scanned the article and found it as she expected.

"Did you have something to do with this?" Harry teased. "The article cites a close, personal friend of Harry Potter's after all."

"I have no idea what you mean," Hermione laughed, her eyes twinkling.

Hermione shooed Harry out, so she could shower and dress. He understood her point that they should not spend any naked time together, even if it was entirely platonic. On his way out, he laughingly reminded her to glamour the bite marks on her neck and shoulder.

On her way to the shower, Hermione noted the dark love bites Lucius left behind and wondered if he had similar ones this morning. After a quick shower, Hermione dressed for the day. She wore a red skirt that stopped a few inches above her knees. Hermione had always thought skirts were a nice change of pace from wearing shorts all summer. She pulled on a Muggle t-shirt Ron had insisted she buy when they were walking around London one day. It was cream colored and in red block letters, on the front read: 'Keep Calm and Carry On'. Ron pointed out that Hermione said things like that all the time. When Hermione explained the phrase came from posters the government displayed during wartime, Ron became even more adamant she buy it. Hermione slipped on black ballet flats and a long multi-chain silver necklace. She filled the small Burberry tote her mother had given her a few years ago with essentials: sunglasses, lip balm, cell phone, and wand.

Seeing the phone reminded Hermione she had neglected to call her parents last night, as Lucius had effectively distracted her. She called and got no answer, so left them a message.

Fortunata arrived as soon as Hermione got downstairs. The dressmaker had brought a dozen detailed drawings of glamorous wedding dresses, as well as a pile of fabric samples. They sat in the drawing room and sifted through everything. Kreacher had to refill their teapot and plate of snacks once, mainly due to Fortunata's large appetite. The drawings were wonderful and the fabrics luxurious. If Fortunata's construction and sewing were half as good as her design creativity, the wedding dress would be magnificent. Hermione found a silhouette she loved then opted for a floral detail and a skirt detail from other designs. She also selected an array of fabrics she liked. Fortunata said she would send her a revised drawing, incorporating everything they had discussed that day. Her first fitting would be Sunday morning at ten.

Hermione settled into the library for some quiet time after Fortunata left. She started reading a diary Lucius had given her. It was written by a former Lady Malfoy in a triadic marriage with a previous Lord Malfoy and his heir, Domitius and Hyperion. Her name was Evony and she was raised in France. The diary was in English, but Evony often lapsed into French - making it slightly harder to read. Hermione used translation charms that were generally effective, but it was slow going. Hermione realized that her engagement ring must have once belonged to Evony, which made her feel even more connected to the witch who wrote the diary. Evony was in the same situation Hermione was now in herself. The Malfoys, who had heard of her great magical strength, sought the union. Evony's family, specifically her father, who had gone to meet with the Malfoys, arranged the marriage. The twenty-four year old witch was required to leave her native land and move to Britain.

Hermione could not help but draw parallels to herself, since she often felt like she was joining a totally different culture where she did not know the rules. Hermione liked the young witch writing the story. Evony seemed smart and tough. She lamented having to leave France, but did not wallow in self-pity. Hermione was quickly caught up in the other witch's story.

Pig returned in a frenzy, with a missive tied to his leg. Hermione calmed the little owl long enough to take the parchment.

The note was from both Malfoys. Lucius' precise, elegant script encouraged her to come over that afternoon, even if it meant bringing Harry and Ron. Draco's more cramped scrawl said that she really must come to see him, because he missed her. He also told her never to send him that 'bloody psychotic owl' again if she wanted it back in one piece. Hermione laughed. Pig was a bit difficult to catch, and sometimes seemed to purposely play keep-away with the post.

Hermione went back to her reading. Evony was going to meet her Malfoys, and Hermione was hooked. All the French witch knew was that the Lord Malfoy, Domitius, was fifteen years her senior and that his previous wife had died in childbirth. The other Malfoy, the heir Hyperion, had only just turned eighteen years old that month and not even finished school. Evony was concerned more about the youth than the elder Malfoy; Hermione thought rightfully so. She was also concerned with how they would like her, if they would find her attractive - generally the concerns of any arranged marriage where you did not know the spouse-to-be.

Hermione was caught up in Evony's journey when Luna arrived. While reluctant to set aside the diary, Hermione was happy to see the dreamy blonde witch and smiled broadly. They stopped by the drawing room to say goodbye to Ron and Harry, who were focused on a game of wizard chess. The boys paused long enough to exclaim about the pink highlights in Luna's hair. Hermione confirmed they would go with her to the Manor for the afternoon, and Harry warned her to be careful out in Diagon Alley.

On their way out, Hermione told Luna about Harry's concerns for her safety, which Lucius and Draco had strongly echoed.

"I figured as much," Luna nodded. "While most witches would not be stupid enough to challenge you, being Lady Malfoy is a big enough prize to cloud the judgment of some. I imagine the Yoana Yaxley story has cooled many of them off, though."

"Are you familiar with the wizarding aristocracy?" Hermione asked. She had realized a long time ago that Luna was very bright and actually knew a great deal. The young witch was a font of knowledge, but one had to ask to be given the information - unlike with Hermione, who volunteered knowledge to often unwilling recipients. Just like Hermione's tenacity, attention to detail, craftiness, and sheer force of will made her formidable; she found Luna's qualities equally essential in her own way. Luna's unflappable attitude, creativity, and ability to see things from very different angles made her an asset to any endeavor. Hermione had learned to ask the Ravenclaw's advice from time to time.

"Oh yes," Luna responded. "My mum was a member of the aristocracy and when she died, the title came to me, but I don't tend to use it."

"You mean I could have been calling you Lady Lovegood this whole time?" Hermione giggled a bit.

"It does sound wonderfully alliterative," Luna agreed smiling.

The two witches Apparated to Diagon Alley. Luna had been staying in wizarding London for the summer while her father had their house in Devon rebuilt. There was not much left of it after the explosion, and Xenophilius Lovegood had drawn up plans for a new, very creatively designed house. While she adored measured doses of chaos, Luna did not care for the continued mess caused by construction, so stayed with cousins most of the time. Luna and her father would travel to Sweden for the last three weeks of August, and then she would return to Hogwarts for her final year. Hermione envied her a little, getting to return to Hogwarts.

Luna guided them to a very strange looking cafe on a very out of the way side street off Diagon Alley. None of the furniture matched and the menu looked handwritten, but the staff was extremely friendly and happy. It was a very Luna-esque place, which made Hermione smile.

Hermione noted that she was not garnering the attention that she usually did when she went out. She did not know if it was the lack of Harry Potter or those unmistakable Malfoys, or if the cozy, friendly café just catered to a different kind of people, uninterested in Hermione's celebrity. Regardless, she enjoyed not being stared at.

Hermione very much enjoyed spending time with Luna. Both witches shared that they did not have many friends and hoped to develop a stronger friendship with the other. Luna did not mind Hermione's blunt manner, but rather appreciated that she said what was on her mind. Hermione admitted she was looking for more opportunities to get another female's perspective, which Harry was not very good at. That made Luna giggle.

Luna did not have any personal experience with plural relationships, but viewed all sexual activity between consenting adults as a natural and healthy part of life. She believed people could be sexually attracted to a person for a number of reasons, regardless of their gender. Although Luna was currently experimenting with abstinence, she reported having both male and female lovers in the past. Some she liked primarily for their physical appearance and others attracted her because of aspects of their personality.

Hermione shared a bit about her relationship thus far with Lucius and Draco, including her confusion about the issue of sexual control. Luna told her it was perfectly normal to want to dominate someone sometimes, while wanting to be dominated by someone else. She said there was probably something about Draco that made Hermione relish ordering him about, while there was something in Lucius' domination that she enjoyed.

The two witches made plans to hang out together again soon and Hermione Apparated back to Grimmauld Place in a good mood. She found Harry and Ron in the kitchen, lingering over their lunch and talking Quidditch. Kreacher tried to feed her, but Hermione insisted she had eaten well when she went out.

"Have fun?" Ron asked.

"I did actually," Hermione smiled. "I need more girl friends to talk to. Unless you two have developed an overwhelming desire to talk to me about my sex life, relationships, clothes, and social events."

"Merlin, no," Ron laughed. Hermione stuck out her tongue at him. She told her friends that she and Luna had a nice lunch with some 'girl talk,' and planned to hang out again.

Once the boys wrapped up their lunch, Hermione took them to Apparate to the Manor. She knew Lucius had given Harry Floo privileges, but did not know if he had included her moody redheaded friend - especially given his attitude a few days ago. Besides, she figured walking up to the Manor would give them a chance to get used to being there.

It was a beautiful day in Wiltshire, as the trio walked almost a kilometer up the walk to the Manor. Hermione told Ron and Harry about the grounds as they walked. Despite his best efforts to deny it, she could tell Ron was eager to see Draco's flying horses. Harry was much more verbal about his desire to both ride the horses and go swimming in the lake. Although she thought them impressive, the guys were not as interested in the gardens or greenhouse.

Hermione hesitated as they got to the Manor door, not knowing whether the knock or go right in. She did have rooms in the Manor, but did not live there yet. Tinky saved her from having to make the decision by opening up the door upon her approach.

"Missy Granger is here!" Tinky declared, appearing distressed. "Tinky is wanting to help Missy Granger the moment she is coming. She is not having to be walking with her very important friends. Tinky should be bringing her to the Manor immediately or having the carriage for Missy Granger. Tinky is a very bad elf! Tinky will be punishing herself right away!"

"No!" Hermione had to shout over the wailing elf. "Stop crying, Tinky. Stop this instant."

Tinky quieted right away and looked up fearfully at Hermione with her watery eyes.

"You are forbidden from punishing yourself," Hermione ordered. "If I feel you need a punishment, I will direct you on what to do. Firstly, I wanted to walk with my friends so they could see some of the grounds. Secondly, if I need something I know to ask for you. Lastly, I understand that Lady Malfoy directs the elves of the Manor. I know that the last Lady Malfoy treated the house-elves poorly and I am not going to do that. Dobby was a very dear friend of mine, so I wish to treat house-elves well."

"Missy is knowing Dobby?" Tinky asked as her already wide eyes seemed to get even bigger with awe.

"Yes," Hermione nodded sadly. "I was there when he died and helped bury him. My friends here were also friends of Dobby. This is Ronald Weasley and this is Harry Potter."

"Oh the great Harry Potter," Tinky practically shook with excitement. "Tinky is knowing that Dobby loved Harry Potter so much."

"I loved him, too," Harry nodded. They all missed Dobby and so many others that did not make it through the war.

"If Mister Potter or Mister Weasley is needing anything at all, please just be asking for Tinky," the young elf directed. "Tinky and the others was worried at having a new Lady Malfoy after this last one. But you was a friend of Dobby. You will be a good Lady. What can Tinky be doing for you most gracious Lady and distinguished wizards?"

"Just let Draco and Lucius know we are here," Hermione said

"Well I could use a drink," Ron said. Harry and Hermione gave him disapproving glances. "What? It was a long walk and it is hot out. Besides, elves like getting people stuff!"

"Tinky is telling the masters right away and bringing many refreshments!" she declared happily and popped away.

Hermione began showing her friends around the house a little, making sure to point out the Floo they could use in the future. They wandered the halls a bit and she told them about all the rooms she could remember. She also told them about her planned Muggle room and the boys promised to come over for movie night - as long as she promised to stay away from chick flicks.

"What is a chick flick?" Draco asked, coming down the hall. He pulled Hermione to him and gave her a quick kiss hello.

"A movie made for females," Harry answered. Ron was still thrown by seeing the Malfoys treat her with affection, so he froze up for a minute whenever it happened. "They are usually romances or stories about women - a woman and her friends bonding or a mother and her daughters bonding."

Draco made a disgusted face that caused Ron to chuckle.

"You have to watch Hermione. She is tricky," Ron put in. "She took me to the movies and we saw this brilliant story about a bus that would blow up if it didn't go really fast. There were crashes and explosions; it was awesome. So, the next time she said she wanted to see a movie, I said sure, movies are fun. But they aren't all the same! The next one she took me to was all about a group of Chinese mothers and their daughters. Hermione cried for the whole end."

"Hey!" Hermione cried. "The Joy Luck Club is a wonderful film!"

"Why do Muggles make these chick flicks?" Draco asked curiously. "They sound awful."

"Women like them," Ron shrugged. "And Harry told me Muggle men take women to them on dates to show they are sweet and sensitive so the women will shag them."

"Harry!" Hermione scolded.

"Well, it's true," Harry muttered.

"Regardless," Hermione huffed. Ron and Draco laughed. Hermione knew Ron felt left out when she and Harry talked about the Muggle things they grew up with. Ron saw it all as so alien. Maybe he and Draco could bond over the weird things Muggles do.

"I told Tinky to set up refreshments in the conservatory," Draco said, taking Hermione's hand and leading the group. "Father is just finishing up some letters he has to send out today. He asked me to relay that he'll be down soon."

The elves had provided an array of drinks, juice and fizzy things, along with some snacks. Draco asked how she liked the symphony and Hermione gushed a little about how lovely it was. Draco admitted he did not care for the symphony or opera, but was happy she had a good time.

"Huh," Ron uttered and the group looked at him expectantly. "I just realized one of the benefits of your wife having another husband. You can let the other one take her to the stuff you hate - or at least split it if you both hate it."

"Yeah," Harry agreed while Draco laughed. "Maybe Lucius will like chick flicks too, so you won't have to sit through them."

Hermione just rolled her eyes while the boys laughed. She liked that they were getting along, but she did not think she wanted them sharing her tricks just yet - like taking Ron to see Speed before the Joy Luck Club. Shouldn't Draco and Lucius have to figure that stuff out for themselves? Hermione thought Pansy would probably give up information about Draco in exchange for shopping. Hermione would also bet Severus knew a lot about Lucius.

"There were some people I knew at the concert too," Hermione continued. "Pansy Parkinson and Blaise Zabini were both there, not together of course."

The conversation quickly turned gossipy as the group talked about who was doing what. Harry and Ron had not heard about Pansy and Padma. They talked about what their classmates were planning to do now that school and the war were over.

Lucius found the four younger people talking and laughing. Hermione thought she saw him falter for a split second before he joined them, taking the seat next to her, so she was – once again – between the two Malfoys. Hermione remembered his insecurity about his age and hoped he did not feel too out of place with her friends. He kissed her hello and Hermione squeezed his thigh. She noticed a visible bite mark on the side of his neck and wondered why he had not glamoured them.

Lucius asked Harry if he had made more travel plans, and they got into a conversation about trips they had all taken. Ron talked about Egypt. Hermione talked about going to Greece on holiday with her parents. Harry was really looking forward to seeing the world. The Dursleys had not gone on holiday outside Britain. Lucius said the library had a number of maps and a few travel guides about foreign wizarding societies, if he cared to look. Harry's eyes lit up, as did Hermione's – but that happened anytime she thought of the Malfoy library.

The group made their way upstairs to the library with Hermione leading the way. Everyone smiled at her library-induced enthusiasm, but she just told them to hurry. Draco informed Ron and Harry that while other witches might have agreed to marry them for their wealth and power, Hermione fully committed when she saw their library. Hermione could not help it when a dreamy look glazed over her eyes when Lucius opened the doors.

"It is pretty amazing," Harry conceded.

"Amazing?" Hermione asked incredulously. "It is magnificent. It is a little bigger than Hogwarts you know. Oh! Come see my study!"

Hermione bounced a bit and took her friends by the hand. She dragged them over to her study and they both nodded appreciatively. Her enthusiasm made all four wizards smile.

Lucius got out some maps and the books he was talking about and spread them out on the big table. They all looked for a while, discussing possible travel routes – weather issues and places to avoid. Hermione found the maps fascinating, especially how some of them self-updated magically to show things as they currently were. After an hour, Draco and Ron began talking about the Auror training program Ron would be starting at the beginning of September . Ron asked Draco if he really had a dueling area in the house, so the two went to go look at it. Harry was fully absorbed in the maps of wizarding settlements across Europe, Asia, and Africa.

"You forgot to hide the bite with a Glamour," Hermione whispered to Lucius, brushing her fingertips across the mark she made. She was sure Harry was not paying attention.

"I did not forget, Pet," Lucius smiled at her, capturing her hand and kissing her fingertips. "You marked me, and everyone who sees it knows I belong to you."

"I didn't think of it that way," Hermione blushed lightly. Lucius pulled her closer to him so she was almost sitting in his lap. A look over to Harry confirmed that he was wrapped up in his project and he did not notice.

"I like to see what you did to me," Lucius murmured softly in her ear, running his hand up her thigh and toying with the hem of her skirt. His other hand was making lazy circles at the small of her back. "I've been thinking about you all day, about how you taste when you come against my tongue. I want to taste it again. I want to pull off your knickers right now, here in the library, and go under your skirt."

Hermione whimpered softly as she pictured every dirty thing Lucius was saying to her. She was soaking through her knickers. One of his long fingers swept up under her skirt and grazed her clit for a moment, making Hermione jump. She fervently wished Harry were not there so they could do exactly what Lucius was describing.

"Where did Ron and Draco go?" Harry suddenly asked, looking up from the map. He took note of Hermione's flushed face and proximity to Lucius and raised an eye, teasingly.

"I believe they went to the dueling room," Lucius reported. "Shall we all go make sure they haven't hexed each other to bits?"

Hermione jumped up. Ron had been doing better lately, but she wondered if he would actually try to hex Draco. They had been gone for at least half an hour, certainly longer than it takes just to see a room. The three walked across the hall and found both Ron and Draco perfectly intact. They were, well…dueling – fairly nicely it seemed. They were talking about what kinds of defensive and offensive maneuvers Ron was mostly likely to learn as an Auror. Soon Lucius and Harry joined in the conversation. Hermione smiled at the four wizards. They were giving each other tips, trying out different techniques – all with nondestructive spells.

"Care to join in, Kitten?" Draco plopped down next to Hermione, breathing heavily from the exertion. Ron and Harry were trying to work together to disarm and immobilize Lucius, with only some success. "With you on my team, we can take the lot of them."

"I know we could," Hermione smiled. "I was just enjoying watching. I like seeing you all spending time together, getting along. Who would have thought it possible?"

"Sometimes life is unexpected," Draco returned her smile. "Like having you here with us. I have missed you. Our date Monday night feels like forever ago."

Draco pulled her closer to him. He was sweaty from the workout dueling provided, but Hermione thought he smelled good this way, oddly enough.

"I missed you too," she said softly, leaning in to him. Draco tipped her face up to his and kissed her hard, his tongue pressing into her mouth. Even though she had been well occupied lately and enjoyed Lucius' company immensely, she had missed Draco. As odd as it was to her, she felt the absence of one of them when the three of them were not all together.

Draco's hand snaked up her thighs and went just under the hem of her skirt, much as Lucius had done a little over an hour ago. He grazed her core lightly with his fingertips and groaned.

"You are so wet," he whispered in her ear.

"It isn't my fault," she pouted. "Lucius was talking dirty to me in the library earlier. Now you are all sweaty and smell irresistible. I want to take off your shirt and lick your chest – but I think they would notice that."

"Then you'll just have to wait until they leave," Draco murmured huskily. "Are these some of the new underclothes you bought?"

"Mmhmm," Hermione replied as she quickly ran the tip of her tongue over his jaw line. It was right there, begging to be tasted. "These are black lace shorts."

"Later, I will pull them off you with my teeth," Draco promised as he nipped her earlobe.

"Aha! Gotcha!" Harry shouted. The commotion jolted Hermione's attention away from Draco to the other three in the room. Ron and Harry had finally managed to get Lucius' wand from him and bound him in an _Incarcerous_. It did not last too long, because Lucius wandlessly freed himself, but the fact that it happened at all made Hermione's two friends very proud of themselves. Lucius was very gracious and congratulated Ron and Harry. He summoned an elf to bring them something to drink, as they all had a work out. The elf returned in a moment with cold beverages and announced that dinner would be ready whenever they wished.

"I had not realized how late it was," Lucius said. "Will you all be joining us for dinner?"

"Thanks, but no," Harry responded, draining his glass. "You can keep 'Mione though. Ron and I are meeting Fred and George at the pub later. A gents-only evening. But we should probably get home and clean up first."

"Definitely," Ron agreed looking down at his sweaty shirt.

"I'll walk you guys to the Floo," Hermione volunteered.

"Draco and I will go get cleaned up before dinner," Lucius announced. He turned to the still waiting elf and instructed him to organized dinner for three on the western terrace. Then he turned to Harry. "Feel free to borrow a few of those travel books you were looking at earlier."

"Nice seeing you both," Draco nodded as the golden trio exited. Ron and Harry nodded back.

They stopped by the library and Harry picked up two of the books he had been looking at to take home for further study. Then Hermione walked the pair downstairs to the main Floo.

"Not so bad here at the Manor then?" Hermione asked, taking Ron's hand as they walked.

"Naw," Ron smiled. "I guess it won't be so bad to come visit you here."

Hermione beamed a little and squeezed Ron's hand. She was glad she would not lose either of her two closest friends anytime soon.

 **Next - Alone with the Malfoys...whatever shall Hermione do?**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hope folks are having a lovely weekend. It's rained all weekend where I am, but I've been able to do some lovely reading.  
Disclaimer: I own none of this. Well, I do make them do inappropriate things. ;-)**

 **Now - An evening in at the Manor**

 **Chapter 20**

Tinky intercepted Hermione as she was leaving the drawing room.

"Tinky is showing Missy Lady to the terrace for dinner," Tinky smiled.

"Of course, Tinky," Hermione returned the happy elf's smile. "Tell me more about the elves here please, Tinky."

Tinky reported that the Manor had twenty elves. They were considered full at three dozen, but had not added elves - only lost them - under the reign of the last Lady Malfoy. Some could not take her new rule, like Dobby, and found a way to defect. A few died, much to Hermione's horror. Tinky soothed her saying everything was better; that the Masters had made it up to them and the new Lady was a friend to house-elves. Tinky went on to share that the elves were assigned areas in the Manor or to a specific person. For example, Tinky was assigned to Hermione and it was her responsibility to provide Hermione with anything she needed or requested. A senior elf named Dunny was in charge of the library and studies. Fenny was the elf in charge of the kitchen gardens. Cuppy was in charge of the kitchens and meals. The head elves were all older and had junior elves on their teams to assist them when necessary. It made Hermione think of the hierarchy of servants in a fancy estate.

Hermione reported that she lived with an elderly elf now and planned to bring him to the Manor when she moved in. Tinky assured her that would be fine. The head elf, Pike - who was assigned to Lucius, organized the others and would find a place for any new elves.

They arrived on the terrace, which was set up for dinner. The sun was starting to dip below the trees, and the air was fragrant with all the flowers blooming in the nearby gardens. Tinky agreed to keep Hermione company for a few minutes while she waited for Lucius and Draco. The little elf refused to sit at the table, so Hermione sat Indian-style on the patio and Tinky reluctantly agreed to also sit on the floor - noting her protest that Missy Ladies should not sit on floors.

Hermione asked about the little elf and Tinky seemed confused by the question, as if no one had asked her about herself before. She complied, however, as elves tended to do. Tinky shared that she was born at the Manor, but that her parents had been dead for several decades. Pike was her older brother and her younger sister, Bunny, had been assigned to Draco since he was born. Historically, Tinky's family had always cared for the Malfoy family. Tinky spent her mandatory free time each week walking in the gardens (she liked flowers), learning to read, and swimming in the lake.

Tinky indulged Hermione's curiosity and shared that house-elves tended to live in groups, the largest known cluster being the Hogwarts elves. They were not monogamous, but females mated with any unrelated males when they "came to their season." Female elves reached reproductive age around forty and were fertile for about eighty years. They "came to their season" approximately every five years and it lasted for five days. Hermione briefly imagined the elf orgy that occurred during those five days.

Tinky explained that elves could always tell who fathered a child, because offspring had a mix of magical signatures from both parents. Siblings tended to be half-brothers and half-sisters, but elves had no such language – only brother and sister. Somehow, elves could read magical signatures and were able to recognize if they shared a parent or other close relative. It not, they were considered unrelated.

Hermione's mind whirred with questions. Did Dobby have any children here? Could elves read magical signatures of wizards and other magical beings? Were there anthropological studies on elves and other magical beings?

Tinky answered, yes - Dobby had a son, Hobby, who worked mainly in the library under Dunny. Hermione asked Tinky to introduce them sometime and Tinky enthusiastically agreed. Elves could indeed recognize magical signatures from other beings that they spent time around. For example, Tinky could see Hermione's magic and differentiate it from another witch's signature; but Tinky had never met any Centaurs, so could only see that they were different, not tell the difference from one Centaur and another. Tinky hypothesized with Hermione that if an elf spent time around a creature, then they would notice the distinguishing features and be able to tell one from the other based solely on their magic. Hermione made a note to ask a Hogwarts elf if it could recognize Firenze from some other Centaur in the Forbidden Forest.

"Pet, why are you on the ground?" Lucius asked, peering over the table. He and Draco stood on the patio, freshly showered.

"Talking to Tinky while I waited for you two," Hermione replied. The little elf looked a little fearful and began to say she had offered Missy Lady any seat she wished, but she had refused.

"Do not fret, Tinky," Lucius dismissed. "Our new Lady Malfoy will do strange things from time to time, and I do not hold you or any of the other elves responsible. If you offered a seat and she declined, that is her choice. We are ready to start dinner now."

Tinky nodded and popped away.

"Did you know elves can naturally read and distinguish between the magical signatures of magical beings, including us?" Hermione asked the Malfoys as Draco helped her up. They shook their heads no; they had not known that. Hermione realized that wizards tended to take things - and creatures - for granted, especially customs and practices that had been around for hundreds of years. "That could have a lot of practical applications if it is further studied. If elves were assigned to Gringotts accounts, for example, the elf would have noticed that I was not Bellatrix when I went there under Polyjuice to break into the Lestrange vault."

"Hmmm, you are right," Lucius mused as he pulled out Hermione's chair for her. "There is potential there to use elves for identity security, things like that."

"You purebloods are lucky to have us Muggle-borns," Hermione giggled, rolling her eyes. "We come in and ask questions about things you've been taking for granted for centuries. Elves have become like wallpaper to most wizards, part of the scenery. Is there a study of Anthropology in the wizarding world?"

"Anthro-what?" Draco asked.

"Anthropology what Muggles call the study of other cultures," Hermione explained. "It includes things like use of language, social customs, mating habits, religion - all sorts of things that make up a group of people and reasons why they do it that way. The Muggle Studies class at Hogwarts is really an anthropology class. All of those books on etiquette and customs of the pureblood nobility are anthropological in a way. Has anyone done anthropological studies on magical beings, like house-elves, mer-people, Goblins, werewolves, and Centaurs?"

"Not to the level you are talking about," Lucius reported. "There are books on how to train your house-elf, history of Goblin wars, how to fight werewolves, and how to avoid Centaurs - those sorts of books."

Hermione wished someone had cataloged the cultures and practices of these creatures. She would love to read about them. She decided to ask around more. Hermione was sure Severus, Professor McGonagall, and Madame Pince would be able to give her more information.

An elf popped in with a bottle of chilled white wine and unobtrusively began pouring.

"Excuse me," Hermione addressed the elf. The little thing froze for a moment before he recovered.

"Yes Missy Lady? How can I be helping you?" he squeaked nervously.

"I just want to know your name," Hermione said soothingly. "I only know Tinky and want to learn the names and jobs of the other nineteen elves here at the Manor."

"I is Tupp, Missy Lady," the elf smiled. "I is working in the kitchens, most usually doing the serving of foods and drink."

"Thank you, Tupp," Hermione nodded. "It is nice to meet you. If you could pass along my request to the other elves, so they know to introduce themselves to me as well, I would appreciate it."

Tupp nodded and popped away after he finished pouring the wine, leaving the bottle on the table. Draco was rolling his eyes at her a little.

"You keep your eye rolling to yourself," Hermione instructed primly, sipping on her wine. "If the Lady of the Manor is traditionally in charge of the house-elves then I want to know who they are."

Lucius leaned over to Hermione and ran his hands down her neck, whispering _Finite Incantatem_. She realized he removed the glamour, so the marks he left on her the night before were clearly visible.

"I've been waiting to do that all day," Lucius grinned. Hermione blushed and Draco chuckled.

Tupp returned with the first course, a cold seared sliced tuna. The fish was wonderful, light and fresh.

"What time shall we go to your parent's home tomorrow evening?" Lucius asked, taking a bite of his fish.

"Oh! I don't know, let me check," Hermione reached into her bag and pulled out her little cell phone. It had been with her all day and had not melted or exploded from exposure to magic.

"What is that?" Draco asked.

"A portable telephone," Hermione answered, looking at the screen. She did have one message.

"Telephones are those things Muggles use to talk to each other right? Like a fire-call in the Floo?" Draco clarified, looking at the little bright red machine with interest.

"Right," Hermione smiled. "Telephones are attached to the house - like a Floo is attached to the house and has to be attached to the Floo network. Over the years Muggles have made telephones mobile, so you could take them with you when you left home, that way you would not miss important calls."

"Smart," Lucius acknowledged, looking at the thing in Hermione's hand.

"I have a message - a recording the caller was able to leave when I did not answer. I'll put it on speaker so you can hear," Hermione said, pressing a series of buttons to access her message and play it on speakerphone. Sure enough, it was her mother.

 _"Hello Hermione, it's your Mum. We got your message. I am glad you will all be able to make it tomorrow. Why don't you come round about six-ish? We'll have drinks and nibble on something while we get to know...those men. I'll try to keep your father in line. It would help if they don't wear any robes or pointy hats I think, so your father can continue to be in denial - at least a little bit. He just loves you and thinks he knows what's best for you. We both love you. Call if six doesn't work okay? See you tomorrow!"_

"Now what happens to the recording?" Lucius asked with interest.

"I am deleting this one," Hermione said, pressing keys. "But you can save the messages to play again later if you wish."

"That does seem convenient," Lucius begrudgingly acknowledged. "Quicker than an owl, too, I imagine."

"Instantaneous," Hermione nodded. "If I wanted to talk to my mother right this second, I would key in the numbers for her phone and press connect. If she is free, she could answer and we would talk, if she doesn't pick up, I could leave her a message like she left me."

Tupp came and cleared the plates, immediately replacing them with the main course. It was a roasted pork loin with asparagus and rice.

"So if I had one of those thingies, I could call you whenever I wanted?" Draco asked, smiling.

"Yes," Hermione nodded again.

"Should I get some...Muggle clothes?" Lucius offered, wincing as he cut his meat.

"I can take you shopping tomorrow!" Hermione's eye lit up. She could not wait to get the Malfoys out into Muggle areas, get them exposed to her background. "I can take you to lunch and shopping at Harrods. I needed to buy a new dress for the engagement party anyways. I can call Anna and leave her a message. Maybe we can get the personal shoppers."

Lucius looked pained, but Draco seemed a little interested. Hermione pulled out Anna's business card from her wallet and dialed, preparing to leave a message, so she was surprised when Anna picked up.

"This is Anna," she answered.

"Oh, Anna! This is Hermione Granger, from this past Tuesday," Hermione managed. "I am sorry for calling you during dinner time."

"Hello, Miss Granger," Anna enthused. "I gave you my number so you could use it. I am here to help. What do you need?"

"I was hoping to come and see you tomorrow," Hermione shared. "Sorry for the short notice."

"It is not a problem at all, Miss Granger," Anna assured her. "How is one o'clock?"

"Perfect," Hermione sighed, relieved.

"If you tell me what you are looking for, I can pull some items before you arrive to best assist you," Anna informed her.

"Well, I need a dress for my engagement party on Saturday," Hermione said. "The wedding colors are silver and gold, so I was thinking of a cocktail dress that fits that theme. I will also be bringing my fiancés as well."

"Your fiancé's what?" Anna asked confused. Hermione realized it just would not do to bring two men and introduce them both as her fiancés, since Muggles did not have plural marriages.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I think my phone cut out there for a second," Hermione covered. "I am on my mobile and the reception isn't always great. I was saying I am bringing my fiancé and my fiancé's father. They are both looking to get some new clothes, mostly basic menswear. They are both tall and slim; I am not sure on the sizes."

"Not a problem," Anna reported. "I can have a range of basic menswear pieces for them to look at."

"Thank you, Anna," Hermione smiled. "You are a life saver."

"That's my job, Miss Granger," Anna said happily. Hermione was glad she had tipped the woman so well before. "I will see you at one."

Hermione said her goodbyes and hung up. She went back to her food, as Lucius and Draco had all but finished.

"I am excited," Hermione shared. Both Malfoys looked skeptical. "You will be fine. I won't let anything happen to you out in big, bad Muggle London. Anyways, what did you get up to last night Draco?"

"Nothing as exciting as you and Father," Draco grinned, leering a bit at the love bites on her neck.

"I should hope not," Hermione retorted, her eyes narrowed slightly.

"Of course not, Kitten," Draco chided gently. "You know you are the only witch for me - for us. I went to the pub with Theo Nott, Adrian Pucey, and Marcus Flint last night. We got pissed and played pool. It was a fine time."

"What are those boys up to?" Lucius asked, sitting back and relaxing.

"Theo is going to study law, Adrian has decided to spend a year being an irresponsible playboy before he joins his father's company, and Marcus is being recruited by a couple good professional Quidditch teams," Draco reported between bites.

"Which teams?" Hermione asked.

"Appleby, Falmouth, and Puddlemere," Draco said. "Marcus is not sure what to do. There are a lot of factors to consider and he does not really know anyone in professional Quidditch that will give him honest advice."

"I can put him in touch with some people," Hermione offered, taking a sip of her wine. "If he wants a casual introduction, two friends of mine are playing professionally. One will be at the engagement party and I am sure he would be happy to talk to Marcus if I ask."

"That is very gracious, Pet," Lucius smiled. "Who are these friends of yours?"

"Oliver Wood plays for Puddlemere and Viktor Krum plays for the Vratsa Vultures," Hermione said. "Viktor is probably a better resource, since Ollie might feel the need to sway Marcus toward Puddlemere. Viktor will be impartial."

"Isn't Viktor your ex-boyfriend?" Draco asked suspiciously.

"Yes," Hermione replied calmly. "Ex-boyfriend, but current friend. I write to him every other Sunday and he does the same. It is hard for Viktor to make friends since he has to travel so much. Plus, a lot of the people he does meet are fans or groupies. We haven't dated in ages."

"Still," Draco huffed, crossing his arms over his chest.

"I am the one who ran into the Greengrass sisters at the spa and had to listen to how much Astoria loves you," Hermione huffed back.

"You know those witches did not mean anything to me," Draco asserted, a little angry. "I told you all about that. You actually had a relationship with Krum."

"I was fifteen!" Hermione was incredulous. "Relationships are not serious when you are fifteen. We didn't even have sex!"

"Maybe not actual sex, but you did as much with him as you've done with me," Draco shot back.

"Is that your problem? You want to get further than Viktor ever got?" Hermione shouted. She did not understand why Draco would be upset over her friendship with Viktor. They had dated so long ago. If anyone should be upset, Hermione figured it should be her. She could not go anywhere in Wizarding Britain without running into some witch who had seen Draco naked. "Well let's just shag here on the dinner table and get it over with since it is so important to you!"

"I never said that," Draco shouted back. "Don't put words in my mouth!"

Hermione opened her mouth to yell back, but found no sound came out. She looked over at Draco and he seemed to have the same problem. Hermione immediately turned to Lucius, who must be the culprit.

"I thought it time to step in," Lucius said, his brow furrowed. "Without even mentioning how uncouth it is to shout at the table, I wanted to step in. I am sure you can both easily reverse the silencing charm, but before you do, I suggest you both stop and take a deep breath before one of you says or does something you will regret."

Hermione took Lucius' advice, closed her eyes and breathed in and out a few times. She felt her magic stabilize and her anger reduce to a simmer. She was certainly still peeved, but reminded herself that this was new for both of them. Although she felt oddly comfortable with them, they had not been in this relationship together for even a week. She had only had one boyfriend before and, from what Draco had said, he had not ever had a real girlfriend. She looked at Draco, who appeared dejected.

"Now," Lucius continued. "What is this really about? Who wants to start?"

"I am jealous," Draco began, looking down at the table. "I am jealous of your history with Krum. I know you are friends now, but he has a history with you that will never go away. And we've had such little time together so far. I know we will have the rest of our lives, but at the moment that doesn't seem to be starting fast enough."

"Are you jealous of me, too?" Lucius asked concerned. "Since I spent the night with Hermione last night?"

"No, well yes and no," Draco amended. "I really am not jealous of you, Father. I think I _am_ jealous of the time together, as if I wanted to be there too. So maybe I am feeling a little left out."

"I understand," Lucius nodded. "I felt a twinge of that myself when you two went out Monday night. I still think it is healthy to spend time together as individuals, but now when everything is so new, time feels precious."

"Right," Draco nodded. He looked up at Hermione. "I'm sorry I acted like that."

"I think I was jealous too," Hermione replied softly. "And I don't like it because it is unreasonable. You told me about your past and I appreciate that, because you shared very personal information. I don't want you to think I...I don't know, that I don't believe you somehow. I know Astoria Greengrass does not mean anything to you, I _do_ believe you; but that doesn't change the past. When she was talking about how you are meant for her and how much she loves you, that she had you - all I could think about was you with her. She touched you, kissed you and you did the same to her. It makes me queasy to think of it – and I know I have no right to feel that way! You are entitled to your past. I am no virgin. I should not begrudge you whatever fun you have had in the past, well before we had any sort of arrangement. Intellectually, I know all that."

"Maybe you want us, to be with us more than you had expected at this point," Lucius suggested, rubbing circles in Hermione's back. "I mean, I know you are attracted to us, but maybe in the past several days you have formed an emotional attachment to us. Maybe there is some kind of caring there. You care for Draco and it bothers you to think of him with anyone else. I realized that my possessiveness of you last night was not just insecurity over losing you, but also because I care for you."

"I care for you, too," Draco said, almost whispering. "You have so many people that care for you - Harry, Ron, Krum, those not-funny Weasley twins. If you wanted to get out of this, to get away from us, any one of those wizards would be happy to help you and most of them care for you in a non-platonic way."

"I'm not going anywhere," Hermione reached over to press her hand against Draco's cheek.

"Please believe that if I could go back in time I would not have sex with all those witches," Draco said, "since it hurts you that I did. I don't want to hurt you. I don't want you to see one of them and have a mental image of me with her. I know I would not be able to tolerate that if the situation were reversed."

"Your experiences in your life have made you the wizard you are today, Draco," Hermione leaned over and pressed her forehead to his. "I would never take the chance. I think Lucius is right. I do care for you both, which I was not expecting - at least not this soon. If I didn't care, it wouldn't bother me. Once I feel more secure in this relationship, and once I've been with you myself, I think it will stop being an issue."

"You can have me whenever you want me, Kitten," Draco smiled tentatively. "I am all yours - and only yours. Do you think of Father's past in the same light?"

"Hmm," Hermione considered. She leaned more into Draco, but turned herself to look at Lucius. She reached out and took his hand. "I don't seem to. But then again, he hasn't told me about his recent lovers and I don't have anything to picture yet. I know the bulk of his past was with Narcissa, who is gone. At first, I was concerned that I would be living in the shadow of a dead woman, but it was quickly clear that it was not the case that Lucius was a pining widower."

"There has not been anyone since Narcissa," Lucius shared. Hermione looked surprised. "That shouldn't be too shocking. She was killed in January and we were at war until May. Then there was the stalemate and then the treaty negotiations. It's not like I've had a lot of time to date."

"I'm sure there have been offers," Hermione said. "I've seen the way witches look at you, at you both."

"True," Lucius nodded. "If I had been in the market for some meaningless sex, I could have had my fill. Like Draco, I had a wild period in my youth, before I got married. Casual sex is all well and good, but I had other things on my mind - like keeping Draco safe, ending that absurd war, getting away from Voldemort. Last night was the first time someone else had been in my pants in a very long time."

"What exactly did you two get up to anyways?" Draco asked a teasing smile in his voice. He began drawing lines on Hermione's thigh with his nimble fingers. "Father came home at an ungodly hour with a pair of adorable knickers in his pocket and bite marks."

"Our witch looked amazing in her gown," Lucius replied. "She was so amazing I had to warn off an impertinent waiter that couldn't keep his eyes to himself. Regardless, we had a lovely dinner, saw a beautiful concert, and then I buried my face between those delectable thighs. She tastes like sweet tangy honey."

Hermione was sure she was blushing. Lucius brought her hand to his lips and was kissing and nipping the sensitive pads of her fingers. Draco's hand that had been lazily moving up and down her thigh was now firmly under her skirt, exploring.

"What else did you do?" Draco asked huskily, his fingers now circling her core on top of her wet knickers. Hermione just moaned and arched her back.

"After I had taken my fill of all that sweetness she released," Lucius continued, "our little witch turned the tables."

"Did she now?" Draco rasped. "Tell me."

"She took me in her mouth," Lucius said, leaning toward Hermione to run his hands over her torso - belly, ribcage, breasts, and collarbone. "Frankly, it was the best I'd ever had. That delicious little mouth is multi-talented."

"Fuck, Kitten," Draco breathed into her ear from behind her. "Let's go inside."

"All of us?" she breathed. Hermione could not choose between them at that moment. Separately, they devastated her self-control, together they were reducing it to dust.

"If you are ready for that," Lucius supplied smoothly. "Whatever you are comfortable with, Pet."

"Let's go," Hermione stated as firmly as she could. Lucius stood up first, helping Hermione to her unsteady feet. Draco was right at her back, brushing aside her hair to plant kisses on the back of her neck.

Hermione felt the pull of Apparition and found herself in her new bedroom, Lucius still at her front and Draco behind her. Two sets of hand were on her, rubbing and caressing. Lucius slid her shirt up and pulled it over her head, exposing the black lace bra with red satin trim.

"Beautiful," Lucius sighed, reaching to palm her breasts through her delicate lacy bra.

Hermione felt Draco petting and squeezing her arse. He lowered the zipper of her skirt and it fell to the floor. She was wearing matching bottoms, also in black lace with red satin.

"So beautiful," Draco agreed, putting his hands in her hips and pulling her rear slightly back so it nestled into his crotch.

"She is magnificent," Lucius said, stepping backwards a few inches to look at Hermione and Draco. Draco was pressing his hardness into her back and had started to trail kisses across her shoulders. In front of her, Hermione watched Lucius slowly disrobe down to just his trousers. Between the visual in front of her and Draco's solid warmth pressed up behind her, Hermione was unbearably aroused. She was panting and rubbing her thighs together, trying to get some relief.

Hermione reached out and pulled Lucius back to her, kissing him desperately. Draco snaked a hand down over her abdomen and into her knickers. Hermione gasped into Lucius' mouth as Draco's fingers explored her. Lucius took advantage of her gasp to slip his tongue inside her mouth. Draco inserted one long finger into Hermione's slick opening and groaned. Hermione moaned and leaned back into Draco, opening her legs slightly to give him better access.

"So wet for us, aren't you, Kitten?" Draco murmured in her ear as Lucius attacked the other side of her neck. Each of them had a hand on one of her breasts. One was pinching and the other caressing. Hermione was starting to feel overwhelmed by the sensations. Draco added another finger and was moving in and out of her drenched channel. As she writhed and rubbed against the Malfoys, Hermione knew she was close and that it would not take much to push her over the edge.

"Make her come, Draco," Lucius commanded. "I want to watch her come."

Draco intensified his efforts, rhythmically thrusting his fingers into her and then flicking his thumb over her clit every other thrust.

"Such a responsive witch," Lucius purred, pinching her nipples through the soft lace of her bra. "So beautiful. Look at her. Her chest is heaving. Keep going, Draco; do not let her catch her breath. I want her gasping - just like that. Look at me, Pet."

Hermione struggled to meet Lucius' gaze, because she kept throwing her head back and closing her eyes.

"Good girl," Lucius purred cupping her face and giving her nipple a particularly delightful pinch. "I love seeing your eyes like this, dark with lust - feral. Do you like what Draco is doing to you, Pet?"

"Yes," Hermione groaned. She arched back into Draco, never breaking eye contact with Lucius. "So good."

"I want you to come for us, Pet," Lucius instructed a bit sternly, in that dominating tone that drove Hermione wild. She found herself nodding. "You are going to come all over Draco's hand. I want it to drip down his fingers. Then, after you recover, you are going to show Draco how talented you are with that sweet mouth of yours."

"Merlin, yes," Draco hissed in approval of Lucius' statement. Hermione was only able to grunt her approval, as she was overwhelmed by Lucius' demanding tone and dirty talk combined with Draco's relentless fingers.

"Come, Pet," Lucius urged, nipping her neck and plucking her nipples rhythmically. "Come now."

To her surprise, Hermione did exactly as Lucius instructed.

"Oh god!" Hermione shrieked as she fell over the edge - or was pushed by two Malfoys. Her body tensed and shuddered for a moment with her release. Her fingers dug into Lucius forearms, as the two wizards supported her through her orgasm.

Hermione's body went limp and she struggled to catch her breath. She realized the Draco had not removed his hand, but was gently stroking and petting her. Simultaneously, Lucius was running his fingers through her hair and cooing his encouragement.

"That's my good girl," Lucius purred. "Our beautiful, wonderful witch - our wife."

"You two are dangerous," Hermione managed, grinning. She felt so sated.

"Probably," Draco smiled, removing his fingers. "But only dangerous in a good way when it comes to you."

Lucius chuckled as Draco brought his hand up to his mouth and began licking his fingers clean.

"Delicious," Draco sighed.

Hermione realized she would always be outnumbered in this relationship, but also figured that would not always be a bad thing. She was a strong witch and knew she could take control when she wanted to. To that end, Hermione turned fully to Draco and pulled his t-shirt up over his head. When he was bare-chested, she gave him a strong shove so he fell back on the bed.

Hermione's smirk was downright devilish as she strode toward Draco, hips swaying. Draco backed up on the bed and Lucius looked on, both sets of eyes riveted to her. Hermione felt enormously empowered. She climbed up into the foot of the bed, on her knees between Draco's calves. Hermione bent forward so her hands were on either side of Draco's hips. She arched her back, pushing her rear upwards - waggling it a bit invitingly toward Lucius. She peered back to Lucius, arching her brow - as if to say, well, what are you waiting for? Lucius shook his head to clear his head, grinned, and advanced toward the bed.

Hermione turned back toward the younger Malfoy. She leaned down to his taught abdomen and began running her tongue along the ridges of his stomach muscles. Hermione magically tied her hair up into a messy bun so it would not get in her way.

"Please, Kitten," Draco groaned. "I need you."

Hermione smiled and slowly began unbuttoning his trousers with her teeth. She felt another set of hands run down her back, from her neck down to the small of her back. Then she felt Lucius' teeth nip at her rear. Just as Hermione freed Draco's throbbing erection from his pants, she felt Lucius pop the clasp on her bra. Gravity made the flimsy garment fall downwards. She sat up slightly and tossed it away.

Hermione took a moment to look down at Draco. He was so beautiful, face and chest flushed – eyes glazed with lust. He was breathing heavily as well. She felt Lucius reach around and cup both her breasts in his hands.

"He needs you, Pet," Lucius murmured in her ear from behind her. Hermione took a moment to lean back against Lucius, turn her head and kiss him before she turned her attentions back to Draco.

Both Malfoys were very well endowed, gifted one could say. Draco stood proudly before her, hard, long, and thick. Hermione watched his face as she swept the tip of her tongue over his small glistening slit, then took the head of his cock into her mouth. As she engulfed him, Draco's eyes rolled back.

As Hermione explored Draco's considerable shaft with her tongue, lips, and teeth, Lucius was using his to explore every inch of her body. Draco was panting and staring at Hermione while she worked. When she gently sucked one of his balls into her mouth, Draco groaned. Hermione decided it was time to add her hands to the situation and grasped the base of him.

Lucius liberated Hermione from her knickers, sliding the black lace down her thighs and then off her legs. He nudged her knees apart, exposing her center to him. She started slightly when she felt his tongue slide over her slit. Hermione had Draco in as far as she could take him when she moaned in pleasure. The vibration had Draco gripping the sheets, his knuckles turning white. Hermione tried to focus on Draco, on giving him pleasure, but it was hard with Lucius thrusting his tongue inside her.

Hermione found a rhythm Draco seemed to like, as evidenced by his groans and panting. He was so hard, but the skin was so soft. Veins stuck out in relief all over his shaft, making ridges that Hermione liked to tongue on every upstroke. Her saliva was dripping down his shaft, giving her an idea. Draco seemed so close and so was she, thanks to Lucius' exploring mouth. She thoroughly wet one of her fingers as she bobbed her mouth up and down Draco's beautiful cock. Hermione ghosted her finger over the skin behind his sac and went straight for his back entrance.

"Oh fuck!" Draco exclaimed, his eyes widening, as Hermione's finger went in about half way. He tensed some, but his breathing also raced. Hermione continued to suck and lick while she worked her finger inside him. She found the spot she wanted and rubbed.

"Hermione!" Draco wailed as he came. Hermione tried to keep her lips wrapped around the head, taking everything he had to offer while he shouted nonsensical words. When Draco came, Lucius finally went straight for her clit with frenzy. Hermione managed to swallow before her own orgasm took over and she shouted, releasing Draco from her mouth. Her body shook as the bliss swept over her and Lucius gently licked her through it all.

Finally, Hermione collapsed slightly to Draco's left – her head resting on his stomach. Lucius fell to her other side, grinning happily and licking his lips.

"That… gods, that was…" Draco stumbled, catching his breath.

"That is very close to what I said last night when she was through with me," Lucius chuckled.

"That was incredible," Draco managed.

Hermione just grinned, sandwiched between the two Malfoys. She recalled something and lifted her head to look down at Lucius' trousers. She was perplexed when she did not find a tent there and looked at him with confusion.

"I couldn't wait," Lucius stated as he waved his right hand. "It was all too much. I really do love the way you taste. The gush when you came pushed me over, so I gave myself a helping hand."

Hermione giggled. She tried to recall if she had ever had two orgasms in one night before. Regardless, she felt boneless and shut her eyes – relishing in that sated feeling. She started to doze off when she heard talking, but she did not move.

"She put her finger in my arse," Draco whispered over her head, sounding a bit in awe still. "Did she do that to you?"

"No," Lucius said back softly. "She got close though. I hope that she will in the future. Maybe she'll be amenable to using toys there, too."

"We really did well, didn't we, Father?" Draco asked a bit rhetorically, still whispering.

"Yes we did, Draco," Lucius answered, a smile in his tone. "She is perfect for us."

"I hope we make her happy," Draco shared. "I wonder if she will ever love us."

"We'll see, son," Lucius replied, smoothing some stray hair off Hermione's forehead. "We'll see."

 **Next - a trip to shop with Muggles**


	21. Chapter 21

**Four hundred people following the story! Wow! :-) Thanks.  
I try to remember to thank Severus' Malfoy Maiden every once in a while - as she did the enormous favor of beta'ing this whole story a few years ago when I initially posted it over on Granger Enchanted. She's great!  
Disclaimer - still don't own Harry Potter**

 **Now - Hermione gets a new task and takes some Malfoys shopping!**

 **Chapter 21**

Hermione woke feeling confused. The light was coming into her room all wrong and her bed felt smaller, confining somehow. It took her a moment to realize she was not in her room at Grimmauld Place, but her new room at Malfoy Manor. Her bed seemed small because it had two other people in it. Draco slept to her right, sprawled out – his hand splayed across her abdomen – while Lucius slept to her left, more restrained and with one of his legs thrown over hers. Hermione sat up and wondered how to extricate herself from the bed.

"Going somewhere, Pet?" Lucius asked his eyes still closed.

"I need the loo!" Hermione whispered a bit urgently. Lucius chuckled and released her leg.

Hermione dashed down to her bathroom and took care of her needs. She caught a glimpse of her reflection in the mirror and shook her head, chuckling softly. She was still totally naked. The magical bun she had put her hair up into had fallen considerably and a few fresh love bites decorated her skin. She took her hair down and tried to smooth it out a bit before heading back to the bedroom.

Hermione stood at the foot of the bed, surveying its contents. Both wizards had the sheet pulled up to their waists. Draco looked like he had no care in the world, asleep and sprawled out on his stomach - limbs everywhere. Lucius was more restrained, but looked very peaceful lying on his side. He faced Hermione's empty spot and had a small smile on his lips. She wondered what to do. Hermione did not know if she should crawl back into bed between the Malfoys or go home. It was just after six in the morning. Hermione stood on the horns of her dilemma for a moment when Lucius' voice roused her.

"Come back to bed, Pet," Lucius instructed, reaching out his hand. "It is still early."

"I'm supposed to meet with Terence Higgs at ten," Hermione waffled, shifting from foot to foot.

"So meet with him here," Lucius said calmly. "Higgs can Floo to the Manor. Then you, Draco and I can leave for London after your meeting. That means you can come back to bed."

Hermione crawled back between the Malfoys and sighed. The bed was certainly inviting, as were its inhabitants. Lucius pulled her toward him, spooning her from behind.

"Pike," Lucius called. Hermione heard a soft pop of the elf entering the room, but did not lift her head. "Send an owl to Terence Higgs telling him that his 10am meeting with Miss Granger will be held here at the Manor."

"Yes, Master Lord Malfoy," Hermione heard the elf reply before he popped away.

"Early," mumbled Draco as he shifted a bit, barely opening his eyes. He reached out and laced his fingers through Hermione's. "Sleep more, Kitten."

Hermione smiled and let sleep overtake her again. When Hermione woke later, it was to a whispered conversation going on between her fiancés.

"I wonder what Muggle shopping will be like," Draco was saying.

"Time will tell soon enough," Lucius sighed.

"It can't be that bad," Draco told his father. "After all, Potter does it; even Weasel has been out with her in Muggle London. If they can do it, certainly we can."

"Of course," Lucius acknowledged. "That small telephone seems handy. Maybe there are other interesting things out there we could adapt to our own needs."

"That's the spirit!" Hermione interjected, opening her eyes. She looked back and forth between the two Malfoys on either side of her, smiling. Draco was propped up on his elbow and Lucius was lying on his back, his arms stretched upward with his hands behind his head. "Good morning. What time is it?"

"Good morning to you, too," Draco grinned. "It's about a quarter past nine."

"Oh!" Hermione exclaimed, sitting up and keeping the sheet pulled up over her chest. "I meant to get up before now. I need a shower and I need to find something to wear."

"The elves laundered your clothes from yesterday and put them in your wardrobe," Lucius said. "I would suggest starting to move over your things, at least some clothes, for times like this."

"I guess there is no sense in putting it all off until the wedding day," Hermione nodded. "I can start moving things over, rather than doing it all at once."

Hermione paused as the Malfoys watched her, expectantly. She was still stark naked under the sheet and was hesitant to just get up and parade around that way in front of them. Hermione knew that was silly. They had certainly seen her, in all her glory, last night. Lucius had another peak earlier that morning when she rushed to the loo. It just seemed different now in the broad light of day.

"Need help with your shower?" Draco asked with exaggerated innocence. "I can wash your back and Father can wash your front."

"No thank you," Hermione responded primly, holding the sheet to herself. "For some reason, I expect that your assistance will be neither practical nor efficient."

"Well go on with you then," Draco smirked, waiting for her to have to climb out of bed. Hermione furrowed her brow. Now, she did not care so much about them seeing her naked, as she did not want Draco to win.

"We took the liberty of stocking a few essentials in your bathroom – soap, shampoo, brushes and whatnot," Lucius reported. Hermione perked up.

" _Accio_ robe!" she called. Sure enough, an ivory colored soft, silk robe flew into the room. Hermione pulled it on triumphantly and bounced off the bed while Lucius chuckled and Draco grumbled. Of course, the Malfoys would consider a proper robe a bathroom essential.

Hermione's bathroom was just as wonderful as she remembered it; all light and openness. She took longer in the shower than she had anticipated, because she stopped to play with the settings. In addition to being a regular shower, she could regulate the spray, so it put out a light mist, mimicked rainfall, or became a waterfall. It could also fill with steam to act as a mini-sauna. There was a bench in the shower as well, so she sat in her little sauna for several minutes - relaxing. It was also fully stocked with soap, shampoo, and conditioner. Hermione had never seen that brand before and most of the labels were in French. Whatever it was, it smelled wonderful. It was earthy with a lightly floral scent, kind of like Bergamot and Lily of the Valley.

Hermione finally parted with her shower and wrapped herself up in fluffy towels. She refreshed her _Tondeo_ charm, but decided to let her lightning bolt grow out some while she considered what shape to take next. After a few drying charms, Hermione went in search of her clothes. She found everything neatly stowed away, although her items looked silly being the only things in the vast wardrobe.

"Good morning, Missy Lady," Tinky said, popping into the room as Hermione was slipping on her shoes. "Mr. Higgs is being here now. Tinky is putting him in the morning room. Would Missy Lady be liking some breakfast while she meets with the Mr. Higgs?"

"Please, Tinky," Hermione smiled. "That would be lovely. I don't tend to eat a lot for breakfast, but I do like a pot of tea with cream. I also like fruit and other light things."

Tinky nodded and popped away. Hermione left the wardrobe and saw her bedroom empty. The doors leading to Draco and Lucius' bedrooms were both slightly ajar and she figured they went to get ready for the day as well.

Hermione made her way downstairs and managed to find the Morning Room. Higgs was waiting with a pile of parchments, sipping a cup it tea. The light breakfast Hermione requested was put out on a side table.

"What's new, Higgs?" Hermione asked as she helped herself to tea, fruit, and little bite sized quiches.

"I have the guest list here broken down into Yes, No, and Not Yet Responded," Terence informed her, gesturing to three piles of parchment.

Hermione wandlessly levitated the lists in front of her, so she could read it as she ate. She saw all the Weasleys (minus Charlie), Harry, Luna, Neville, Severus, Kingsley, Hagrid, Professor McGonagall, Viktor, and her parents on the Yes list. Almost everyone she invited was there. She recognized a lot of the Malfoys guests as well, but some were a mystery.

"Here are the Portkeys I had made for your parents," Terence went on. He pulled out two very pretty, but nondescript, ceramic vases - one yellow and one blue. "Since they don't have magic to activate them, they will only activate for five minutes at the date and time you set. The blue one will take whomever touches it in that time to the Malfoy Manor front door, while the yellow one will take them to your bedroom at your parents house. If you wish, I can work on registering them as permanent Portkeys. Most people only use Portkeys every once in a while, so it cheaper to create them as needed, but if your parents plan on going back and forth at least once a month, it will be cheaper to pay the yearly registration fee."

"That is a good idea," Hermione nodded. "I'll let you know."

They confirmed the decorations, food, drink, and music for the evening.

"I forgot to ask about the gifts on Wednesday when we met," Terence began. "I just assumed you would want to do it before seating for dinner, but I realized Muggles might have their own traditions about this kind of thing."

"Well, Muggles usually bring gifts to weddings, not engagement parties," Hermione reported. "Do guests bring presents to wizarding engagement parties?"

"Oh, well no," Terence reported, brow furrowed, "But that is not what I was talking about. I meant the presentation of the wedding presents between the bride and groom – or in this case grooms."

"I have to give them presents?" Hermione asked, starting to panic. "Two presents for tomorrow night?! Please tell me these gifts are just little tokens, like a really nice set of quills?"

"Not really," Terence said, wincing a bit at having to break bad news. "It is more big ticket items."

"Well crap," Hermione flopped back in her chair, her mind racing. Lucius loved herbology. Maybe she could find a rare plant for him. Draco loved his horses and flying; maybe there was a present idea there. "I'm going to need some help here. Tinky!"

The little elf popped into the morning room.

"Yes, Missy Lady?" Tinky looked up at Hermione with a little adoration. "How can Tinky be helping?"

"I need to send an urgent message to Severus Snape," Hermione told the elf. Tinky summoned parchment and a quill. Hermione jotted down a frantic note to Severus, begging him to help her. She noted her ideas about some exotic plant for Lucius and wanting to get something for Draco having to do with his love of flying horses – maybe a new broom or another kind of animal. After she included excessive underlining and exclamation points, Hermione felt she had fully conveyed her desperation. Tinky took the missive eagerly and popped away.

"Anything else that I'm totally unprepared for?" Hermione asked Terence.

"Not that I know of," Terence offered. "So I will plan for the presentation of gifts to occur…?"

"Whenever it is usually done I guess," Hermione sighed, agitated. She did not like surprises and did not like to look deficient – it was too much like failing a class. "Hopefully, I will able to pull something out of my arse."

"Before dinner then, got it," Terence chuckled. "If it makes you feel better, everything else is going according to plan."

"Thanks for all your work," Hermione said.

They wrapped up and Hermione walked Terence to the Floo. She walked back out to the hall, thinking about presents.

"All done?" Lucius asked, pulling her in for a kiss.

"With the party planning, yes," Hermione answered before she started swatting Lucius.

"What did Father do now?" Draco asked, coming up behind them. Hermione turned and began swatting Draco. "Hey! What did I do?"

"I am freaking out and I have no problem taking it out on the both of you," Hermione told the Malfoys. "I _just_ found out from Terence Higgs that there is a formal gift giving presentation _tomorrow_ night! I apparently will be giving you both wonderful, spectacular presents that…I …do…not… have!"

Hermione punctuated her words with more swats to the tall wizards.

"We don't care about gifts, Pet," Lucius said, shielding himself. "We are getting you – that is the best gift we could ever get."

"Did you get me a wedding present?" Hermione asked as she stepped back, eyes narrowed. If Harry were there, he could have warned them that her tone indicated they should tread lightly.

"Of course we did," Draco said. "It wouldn't be right if we didn't get you wedding presents."

"Oh, but it is fine that I stand there in front of all our guests and receive a present from each of you – presents that demonstrate your commitment to this union and represent my value as your spouse – with nothing to give, nothing to contribute?" Hermione asked coldly, eyes still narrowed. "So it is okay that I am perceived as lacking, callous, indifferent, uncouth, or – at best – ignorant?"

"We apologize," Lucius said seriously, with a bit of a bow. "We did not think. You are absolutely right. You are our equal in this marriage and performing the same functions that we do will be representative of that."

"What can we do to make it up to you?" Draco asked.

"I have owled Severus and asked for help," Hermione crossed her arms over her chest. "I had a few ideas, but nothing specific on such short notice. You both better hope Severus has some free time and is inclined to be of assistance."

"Please feel free to use whatever means we have at our disposal," Lucius encouraged. "Does this mean that we can't go shopping today?"

"No, we are still going," Hermione responded, extinguishing that hopeful look in Lucius' eye. She looked them over critically. Draco wore jeans and a polo shirt with his trainers. He would blend in fine. Lucius wore lightweight gray trousers with a royal blue button down shirt. His dragon-hide loafers could pass as some exotic shoe made in another country. He picked up a robe, but Hermione shook her head.

"If you want to bring the robe, go ahead. But you can't wear it in Muggle London," Hermione cautioned. "Here's the plan: we Apparate over to Grimmauld Place, so I can change into new clothes. From there, we can Floo directly to the Leaky Cauldron and use the entrance into Muggle London. I won't make you ride the tube – the underground train – on this visit, so we will catch a taxi to Harrods. We will have lunch at Harrods, and then meet Anna at one o'clock. I am sure you heard me tell her yesterday that I am bringing my fiancé and my fiancés father. I hope it does not bother you too much Lucius to keep up this farce, but plural marriages are not legal in Muggle Britain and plural relationships are taboo."

"I understand," Lucius nodded.

"Tinky," Hermione called. The eager elf popped into the hall. "I would like you to accompany us to Grimmauld Place if you are free. You can meet Kreacher. I want to start bringing over some of my belongings to the Manor. Would you be able to pop as far as London and return to the Manor with some bags or boxes if they are shrunken?"

"Oh yes, Missy Lady," Tinky assured her. Hermione knew Dobby had gone long distances and had carried items with him, but she did not know what was normal for elf magic. "Tinky is happy to help."

"Everyone ready then?" Hermione asked.

Lucius took Hermione side-along, as she was still not allowed to Apparate within the Manor walls. Draco took Tinky, since she had never been there before. Things were bustling back at Grimmauld Place. Remus, Fred, and George were all over visiting Ron and Harry. Hermione left the Malfoys with the other wizards and invited Tinky upstairs to her room. Once there, she called Kreacher. The old elf's response was as instantaneous as usual.

"Kreacher, this is Tinky," Hermione introduced the two. Tinky did a small sort of bow while Kreacher just looked on at the younger elf. Hermione wondered about possible hierarchies due to age and reminded herself to check with Madame Pince about any studies written on house-elf customs. "Lucius has assigned Tinky to be my personal elf once I am Lady Malfoy and she has been assisting me when I am over at the Manor. I want you to tell her anything about me that you would be helpful to her. Also, I want to start moving some of my things into my rooms at the Manor. For today, just take some clothes and books. Sound good?"

"Yes, Miss future Lady Malfoy and bride to the last son of the Noble House of Black," Kreacher nodded. "I will instruct this young one. Willing you be wanting me to go to the illustrious Malfoy Manor for unpacking things the way you keep them now?"

"Good idea, Kreacher," Hermione nodded. "That will make it easier to find things later. Also, you can see the Manor and talk to the Head Elf – since you will be moving there with me after the wedding."

The elves nodded and Kreacher started showing Tinky around Hermione's room, pointing out her things. Hermione went to her closet and picked out a red maxi-dress. She pulled out the tan leather t-strap sandals and straw tote she took with her last time she went to Harrods. She picked out a long rope necklace with clear and gold colored glass beads. While Hermione was finding everything and transferring her essentials into the tote, she half-listened to what Kreacher was telling Tinky.

Hermione was amazed at the information Kreacher had picked up. It made sense for them to be observant, that way they could better serve people, but Kreacher knew an awful lot about her. He had not even seemed to be paying any attention to her, except for the past week. Apparently, he had noticed a great deal, despite what Hermione thought. He accurately described not only how she took her tea, but how many cups she tended to drink. He listed her favorite foods and her general level of consumption as well. He even named times when she was apt to want specific things – like drinking coffee when she had a busy day and had not had enough sleep, having cocoa to help her relax, or eating sweets when stressed. Clearly, Kreacher had her number, so Hermione left the elves to their business.

Hermione found the Malfoys right where she left them, but they did not seem too distressed. Lucius appeared to be talking to Fred and George about marketing and their business plan. Draco was asking Ron and Harry more about what Muggle shopping would entail. All the while, Remus observed. Hermione went and sat by her former professor and while the two sets of Malfoy eyes tracked her, they did not stop her.

"You look lovely today, 'Mione," Remus said, taking her hand in his.

"You look well yourself, Remus," Hermione smiled. "How is everything?"

"Good actually," Remus smiled. "Teddy is with Andromeda. She wants lots of time with him today and tomorrow since we are moving in on Monday. I wanted to give them some alone time, but also come over and measure some things. Harry and I are working on a cage in the basement for that time of the month. I also want to make sure I have a good understanding of the renovations he wants, since it will be hard to contact him while he is travelling."

"If you need any help, let me know," Hermione instructed. "I have been working on some new wards that might be helpful to use on the basement."

"Of course your help is always welcome," Remus grinned, patting her hand. "How is it going with those two?"

"Well, actually," Hermione said. "We've had bumps here and there, but very well overall. They are meeting my parents tonight, so I am taking them out shopping for Muggle clothes. They look pretty passable at the moment, but I like the idea of them having _some_ experience in the Muggle world before they meet my parents."

"Never thought I would see that day when the Malfoys went out shopping for Muggle clothes," Remus laughed aloud.

"Speaking of which, we should get going," Hermione stood from the couch. "Lucius is dragging his feet. I don't think he is particularly excited, so we may as well get it over with."

That made Remus laugh even harder. Hermione extracted her fiancés from her friends, laughing at Lucius' suggestion that they spend more time with Fred and George rather than go to Harrods. He really was dreading the trip if he was willing to spend the day with the Weasley twins to get out of it.

"Come on, Lucius," Hermione coaxed as she led him and Draco to the Floo in the kitchen. "If you are a good boy, I'll give you a prize."

"What kind of prize?" he asked as he allowed himself to be pulled.

"You'll have to wait and see," she winked.

"Hey, I want a prize too," Draco put in.

"You are already getting one," she laughed, making Draco puff up a bit with pride. "I appreciate that you are so open to this experience. It means a lot to me that you are both willing to do this for me."

They Flooed to the Leaky Cauldron and Hermione waved to Tom behind the bar, as she led her now more enthusiastic wizards out the front door. Standing a bit down the block from the Leaky, Hermione hailed a taxi. Lucius and Draco looked worried, but she explained that it was a lot like the Knight Bus and a very common way to get around. They climbed inside, but remained vigilant. Hermione told the driver their destination and the trio was off.

Lucius and Draco both stared out the windows, trying to take in everything. Muggle London was very loud, more so than wizarding London and in very different ways. Muggle machines used to substitute for their lack of magic tended to be loud - machines whirred, engines revved, horns blared. They even passed a traffic officer with a whistle.

They pointed out things and she tried her best to explain about fire hydrants, telephone booths, parking meters, and other ordinary Muggle things. Hermione caught the driver looking curiously at them in the rear mirror.

"First time in London," Hermione remarked. "This is their first time away from the country-side, ever. Very sheltered, these two."

The driver seemed to relax considerably, now having an explanation for the strange behavior of the two men in his car. He went so far as to join Hermione in explaining things and places they passed, giving them a mini-tour of London and welcoming them to the city.

They finally arrived at Harrods and Hermione guided them inside. On their way to the restaurant, she got maps of the store for each Malfoy, so they could see the layout. They made their way to the Harrods famous Georgian Restaurant. Hermione explained that Muggle and wizarding food was essentially the same, just prepared differently.

Hermione asked for a table for three and the trio was seated quickly. Lucius and Draco were not slack jawed, but only because Malfoys never gaped - it was too common. To most, the two appeared as staid as ever, but Hermione could see that they were straining to see everything - to take everything in. She had taken them through the store quickly on purpose. Now that they were sitting, they could take it in and ask questions. Hermione muttered a wandless _Muffliato_ so that no one could hear their conversation unless they were standing right at the table.

"Is it always so busy and... loud?" Draco asked.

"Harrods tends to be crowded," Hermione nodded. "London is always crowded. Muggles also tend to be loud, with their mobile phones ringing and the vehicles they use to get around. It might just seem busier, because you aren't used to everything yet. There is more visual variety with Muggles. Wizards usually cover everything up with robes, especially in public, so the silhouettes all look similar even though the colors and fabrics vary. Clearly Muggles don't do that so it may look busy."

"Yes," Lucius nodded. "It is a bit odd for me to see. Traditionally, all wizards wear robes and the more tailored, form-fitting clothes were not seen in public. The clothes you favor were reserved for home with family and close friends. While this is changing in wizarding culture, it is still strange for me. My father never set foot off the Manor grounds without his robes."

"I didn't realize," Hermione reported, "Interesting."

They perused the menu and the Malfoys were happy to see they recognized most things. Lucius started with the foie gras parfait followed by the Dover sole. Draco got scallops followed by the Angus rib eye. Hermione opted for the endive salad and then the venison.

The food was wonderful and the Malfoys seemed impressed, particularly Lucius, who had been prepared to not enjoy anything. They asked some basic questions about how Muggles accomplish things without magic. Hermione hoped to impress upon them Muggle creativity, because necessity really is the mother of invention. She firmly believed Muggles could beat out wizards when it came to problem solving and coming up with new ideas, since wizards tended to rely on magic for so many things.

When they were through eating, Hermione paid the bill with her black credit card and the group left to go meet Anna.

The tall willowy blond greeted Hermione enthusiastically and eyed the Malfoys. She was glad to see that Anna's appraisal of her fiancés was appreciative, but primarily professional in nature.

"Anna, this is my fiancé, Draco," Hermione gestured, "and his father, Lucius. Draco, Lucius, this is Anna. She helped me out this past Tuesday and selected that pink gown you liked so much."

"Then I am sure we are in good hands," Lucius nodded. Anna blushed slightly. Even she was not immune to Malfoy charm, but then again few were.

"Please," Anna swept her arm in invitation, "Follow me."

She led them to a spacious, comfortable room and offered them any beverage or snack they wished. They deferred, stating they just had lunch, but maybe would want something later. Lucius and Draco sat on either side of Hermione, as usual. Lucius, however, kept a respectable distance and folded his hands in his lap. Draco nestled Hermione right up against him and draped his arm over her shoulder.

"I had my team pull a number of cocktail and evening dresses for Hermione that might be appropriate for your party tomorrow night. We focused on silver and gold as a theme, but have other options as well. I included a number of shoes, as I recall you are fond of those, and various other accessories," Anna reported. "For the gentleman, we have an array of menswear pieces, some of classic design and some more contemporary. Since we were not focused on a specific event, there is a range of very casual to dressy items. There are also various accessories and footwear out for you to look at. Now that I see you, I doubt that the items we have here in the room are the proper size - you are both quite tall and... fit. However, I am sure we can quickly get anything you wish to try on in the correct sizes. Also, we do have a tailoring service on site to ensure that everything fits perfectly."

"What could a mu...a man wear for a dinner over at his prospective in-laws home?" Draco asked.

"Let me show you," Anna invited. Draco followed her over to the wall of clothes displayed. Anna pointed out a few conservative items that were still stylish for a young man. As Draco nodded to a pair of trousers or a shirt, Anna had her team running to get the items in a range of sizes more likely to fit Draco's tall, lean frame.

"Shall we look at your dresses, Pet?" Lucius asked Hermione. They got up and one of Anna's assistants trailed them at a discreet distance, letting them have space to look, but staying close enough to be of immediate assistance if necessary. Hermione smiled at all of the lovely dresses, causing Lucius to suggest seriously that they just buy them all. Hermione heard Anna's assistant gasp softly. Hermione rolled her eyes at his extravagance. She explained that just buying out the store was not as much fun or as challenging as feeling like she found _the_ perfect dress for an event.

"Ah," Lucius nodded with a grin. "The thrill of the hunt; I understand."

They looked through the dresses and each of them pulled out a few for Hermione to try on. Lucius seemed particularly gleeful to play dress up with Hermione. He also appeared quite enamored of the stiletto heels offered and again suggested they just get them all. Hermione was more inclined to agree with him regarding the shoes, but did try to limit him.

As they were selecting items and rejecting others, Draco kept interjecting to show them clothing that he tried on. He seemed to have found a nice outfit for dinner that evening and was having fun picking out other Muggle clothes. He found a line clothing the featured large graphics of skulls on t-shirts, which Draco found delightful - causing both Hermione and Lucius to roll their eyes. He also honed in on some Diesel, True Religion, and Dolce & Gabbana that looked wonderful. Draco found a black leather biker jacket with a low collar that made him look dashingly dangerous, which Hermione appreciated.

Hermione started trying on dresses and both Malfoys sat back to watch. It was strange at first, and she felt like she was putting on a show for her fiancés, but then Hermione started having fun with it. In true Malfoy fashion, Lucius and Draco wanted to buy anything that caught their eye. Hermione was sure they had developed a series of hand signals to Anna to get what they wanted, despite Hermione's protests. While she was changing, Hermione was sure she heard Draco instructing Anna to put together a large package of lingerie and nightwear for Hermione.

Hermione put on a silver and gold Badgley Mischka strapless cocktail dress. It had a sweetheart neckline and empire waist with a gold sash just under her breast. The design and embellishments looked like floating, metallic disks in silver and gold cascading down the skirt. Hermione paired the dress with gold stilettos and left the changing area.

"Perfect," Lucius reported, with a broad smile.

"Stunning," Draco breathed, a little awestruck.

"I want this one for the party," Hermione said, looking in the mirror. Then she turned to Lucius. "You need to pick out some clothes! Draco got plenty, now it's your turn."

Lucius looked a bit abashed and let Draco lead him over to the clothes. Anna stood by Hermione and sighed very softly as the two women watched them go.

"This dress is wonderful for you," Anna said, "Especially since you are so petite."

"It is quite lovely and I feel good in it," Hermione agreed. "I want to feel special tomorrow night."

"I imagine that fiancé of yours makes you feel special frequently," Anna asserted. "He certainly adores you. He and his father are so attentive. If you don't mind me saying, they seem to be pretty extraordinary men."

"I don't mind you saying," Hermione smiled. "Most women do say, in fact. Unfortunately, some women try to go further than just saying and flirt with them right in front of me. I understand the draw - you don't often see this combination of smart, beautiful, and ridiculously wealthy."

"Why does it bother you when women flirt with Lucius?" Anna asked a bit confused. Hermione realized she might have said too much.

"I am protective of Lucius," Hermione reported truthfully. "Many women do not have the best of intentions and are only interested in his money. Draco's mother died about seven months ago and there were women who did not waste any time trying to attach to him."

Hermione was proud that she kept her statements truthful, just never saying the full story.

"That is horrible!" Anna said, appalled. "I thought he seemed a bit uncomfortable here today. That makes sense, since he is a recent widower. He probably is just starting to get back out in the world. I am sure your wedding has been a wonderful distraction for him."

Hermione just nodded and went to go change. She put her regular clothes back on and joined her wizards. Lucius did seem to be enjoying himself and Draco was very encouraging. He gravitated towards Kenneth Cole and Armani, although he shared Draco's affinity for Dolce & Gabbana. Hermione insisted he get a pair of jeans and other casual clothes. While it would help him fit in with Muggles, it was not necessary for that purpose. She just wanted to see him in a pair of well-fitting jeans for her own pleasure.

"Do you gentlemen think you'll be okay without me for a while?" Hermione asked. "I have some gifts I'd like to get for you two here in the store. I am sure Anna will keep you both from making any serious fashion faux pas. Okay?"

Draco and Lucius nodded. Draco gave her I sweet semi-chaste kiss and Hermione pecked Lucius on the check.

"I don't imagine I'll be gone longer than an hour," Hermione continued. "That should give you plenty of time to get things for yourselves, as well as finish up whatever subterfuge you were planning with Anna while I was changing earlier. Just remember, we can always come back. Anna, I know you are in sales, but don't let them buy everything that catches their fancy. We can set up regular appointments with you every three or four months, but only if they do not buy out the store now."

Hermione tried to look stern, but could not help but smile as she walked away. On her way out, she heard Draco renewing the lingerie conversation, while Lucius inquired about jewelry. She just shook her head and kept walking.

Hermione made her way to Harrods electronics department. She decided to get mobile phones for both Lucius and Draco as part of her gifts to them. She liked the idea of giving them something quintessentially Muggle at the engagement party. Hermione found a pair of phones she liked, one black and the other silver. She gave her parents house as the mailing address for the service contract and hoped they would not mind.

 **Next - Grangers!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Thanks again for the reviews and kind words!  
This is Chapter 22 - out of 44! So we are halfway through! Yay!  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, or even the forced marriage trope. I'm just a fan of both. :-)**

 **Now - Grangers**

 **Chapter 22**

Hermione found Lucius and Draco brimming with packages – much more than she had the previous Tuesday. There was some indication the Malfoys did try to restrain themselves, as the pile could have been larger.

Anna was trying to explain to the Malfoys that Harrods could provide them with a ride home, but they seemed reluctant to agree. Hermione clarified that they would very much appreciate having the use of the car and driver. She also asked for assistance handling all their packages out to the car. Anna was happy to oblige and she produced a trolley, like ones Hermione had seen in hotels to carry luggage when she traveled with her parents. They piled their packages on the trolley and two of Anna's assistants rolled it behind them as they all walked.

"Thank you again, Anna, for all your help," Hermione smiled. She had again tipped the tall blond woman well for her efforts. "I actually would like to come back on Tuesday afternoon if you are free. A...friend of mine is very interested in fashion and wants to add considerably to her wardrobe."

"Oh?" Anna asked curiously. "What kinds of things should I prepare for your visit?"

"Well for me, just more everyday clothes and dresses for day and evening. I don't know if Draco mentioned that we will be gone two weeks for a tropical honeymoon, so some beach wear would be a good idea," Hermione shared. She was not sure what to tell Anna about Pansy though. "For my friend...well I actually don't know her very well, but she is very close friends with Draco."

"Pansy?" Draco asked.

"Yes," Hermione responded. "I am not sure what she will like."

"Well, what clothes does she wear now?" Anna tried to help.

"That's the thing," Hermione hedged. "Pansy was never allowed to go shopping or wear regular clothes. Her family forbade it. They were... in a cult!"

Draco snorted and Lucius coughed, both suppressing laughter. Hermione was actually proud of her stroke of genius. It would explain so much of Pansy's ignorance.

"A cult?" Anna seemed both aghast and intrigued. Hermione had to admit she was spinning a salacious story, like a made for television movie.

"Oh yes," Hermione nodded. "A psycho con man targeted wealthy families in Europe a while back. He promised them this utopia, but was after their money. Pansy grew up having to wear very conservative robe-like clothes that covered her from neck to ankles. She got hold of a Vogue magazine several years ago and was hooked on high fashion, but was never allowed to go shopping. Now that she is an adult, I promised to take her shopping. However, I don't know her well."

"Pansy can be...well, a bit of a bitch," Draco offered after a moment of silence. "She is a close friend, but she is blunt and quite snobby. If she does not like something, she will not be shy about saying. I would get a copy of the latest Vogue and have items that she read about. And bring out the most well known designers that she would have heard of."

Hermione nodded in agreement and Anna seemed thoughtful.

"I think I've worked with that kind of shopper before," Anna reported. "I'll have things to appeal to her and we'll be prepared to get anything else once she is here and can tell us more."

Anna, her assistants, and the driver managed to pack the car full. There front passenger seat was also filled and Hermione volunteered to put two hold bags on the floor in the rear of the car. Hermione was sandwiched between Lucius and Draco in the back; however, it was a roomy back seat since they were riding in a Rolls Royce. As before, Hermione instructed the driver to take them to 11 Grimmauld Place.

"This car is different from the one we arrived in," Lucius observed appreciatively, but quietly to Hermione.

"Of course it is," Hermione laughed. "This is a Rolls Royce Phantom; it is a very expensive luxury car that few people could afford. I imagine that carriages are similar - some do not cost a lot of money but are very basic, while others are more expensive and have better features."

"Ah," Lucius nodded. "Understood."

"Is it hard to drive these cars?" Draco asked, watching the driver's motions. Hermione was partly happy he was embracing Muggle things, but partly terrified of Draco-the-motorist.

"At first, like when learning any new skill," Hermione replied. "Besides operating the car, you have to know the laws that govern how the car behaves in traffic. For example, our driver must limit his speed and only drive in certain lanes. Overall, it is not that hard. I got my license on the first try."

"You have a license to operate one of these things?" Lucius asked a bit aghast.

"Indeed," Hermione smiled. "Maybe I can borrow my parent's car and drive you two around."

Lucius and Draco both looked a bit scared, which made Hermione laugh. The ride was uneventful and the Malfoys stared out the window for most of it. The driver pulled up outside of 11 Grimmauld Place and agreed to pile their belongings on the walkway, although he was certainly confused. Lucius used a very light _Confundus_ charm on the driver, which Hermione did not entirely approve of. Lucius insisted that he was fine and would just be a bit muddled about where exactly he had dropped them off, that it was safer this way.

They watched the driver go and Draco cast a strong notice-me-not charm. Then they levitated the packages into 12 Grimmauld Place and Kreacher immediately showed up. Lucius magically sorted the packages and instructed Kreacher to take them upstairs to Hermione's room.

Hermione went to follow Kreacher, as they only had half an hour before they were supposed to be at her parents for dinner. She did not want to be late. Draco and Lucius had changed into their 'Muggle-wear' at Harrods while she was off buying their gifts, but Hermione still had to dress. As she walked past the drawing room, she was distracted by the sound of an unmistakable baritone talking to Harry.

"Severus!" Hermione flung herself at the Potion's Master. She did not even have to look behind her to know that Lucius and Draco were scowling in the doorway. She was sure they were when she felt Severus tighten his grip on her and chuckled softly. Severus seemed to love teasing them, especially Lucius. Eventually, Hermione pulled back. "Did you get my message?"

"I did indeed," Severus responded, brow arched. "I believe I can be of assistance, despite the lack of notice - that is entirely the fault of those two I am sure."

"Well, you can't tell me here," Hermione reasoned. "I don't want them knowing. I am very pressed for time. We are having dinner at my parents and I need to change. The only option is for you to accompany me upstairs and we can talk while I change."

"Absolutely not," Lucius instructed sternly, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Excuse me?" Hermione asked incredulously. She knew Lucius was possessive, but this was ridiculous.

"It is not appropriate," Lucius maintained.

"So you think I am going to strip naked in front of Severus?" Hermione remained offended. "I will have you know that I get dressed in my bathroom and Severus waits outside, and we talk through the door."

"It is still not appropriate," Lucius stubbornly insisted. "You are an engaged woman."

"I am perfectly aware of that fact thank you, Lord Malfoy," Hermione retorted heatedly. Severus and Harry both edged away from the fiery witch. Even Draco took a step back. "I am also aware that you are trying to dictate to me. Are you trying to dictate to me?"

"I am informing you that Severus will not be going to your rooms," Lucius asserted. Hermione had had enough. Her anger was palpable, as was the magic tingling at her fingertips.

"So is it me you don't trust?" Hermione asked with a deadly calm, advancing toward him. "Or is it your oldest and dearest friend you are worried about? Is your fiancée, who has promised and contractually agreed to be faithful, such a wonton slag that she will take ten minutes to have a quickie shag with another man, while you are right downstairs? Or is it your friend of decades, godfather to your son, who protected you from that psychopath; is it him that will betray your trust to seduce your fiancée right under your nose? Hmmm, Lord Malfoy? Which scenario do you envision?"

Lucius stood still, clearly backed into a corner. By the end of her tirade, Hermione was standing directly in front of him. In her anger, she unconsciously levitated up, so she was nose to nose with the older Malfoy. Of course, he could not agree with either of Hermione's proffered situations.

"I have things to do," Hermione informed him coolly, returning to the floor slowly. "You can think on that and get back to me. Come along, Severus."

Hermione marched past Lucius, and Severus had to trot for a moment until his long legs caught up with her.

"He is so insufferable sometimes!" Hermione shouted after she slammed her bedroom door.

"Preaching to the choir, as the Muggles say," Severus calmly responded. He cast a silencing charm on the room. Hermione cast overly strong _Scourgify_ and freshening charms on herself, because her magic was still running strong.

"Calm yourself, Hermione, take a deep breath," Severus instructed. "If you keep this up you are liable to _Scourgify_ your skin off."

Hermione did as he said. That spell had made her skin tingle. She pulled the violet lace dress from her closet, but with less violence.

"Tell me what you've found for Draco," Hermione told the dark man lounging against the foot of her bed. "I don't want to think of his royal highness at the moment."

"I took your ideas about his love of flying and animals and made some inquiries," Severus shared in that bored drawl of his. Hermione was rummaging through her shopping bags for the new shoes and purse she had bought. "One option is to purchase him the newest model of broom that technically won't be out until September. Nimbus agreed to make it available exclusively for you early."

"I don't know," Hermione frowned. "I wouldn't really be getting him something exceptional, would I? Everyone else with means can get the same broom in a bit over a month."

"I thought you would say that," Severus smiled. "Option two is my favorite. I have a lead on a juvenile Hippogriff, just old enough to be separated and coming onto the market next week. The breeder is a cantankerous old coot, but is willing to sell you the beast now. The animal should imprint on its new owner sometime next week."

"Wow," Hermione breathed. "A Hippogriff, now those are rare. How do I get it?"

"Hagrid jumped at the offer to go as your emissary and procure the animal tomorrow morning," Severus reported. "Or this evening, if I got the go-ahead from you. He wants to spend time on this Hippogriff ranch and the breeder agreed to let him visit overnight. He seems to want to pick Hagrid's brain, although I cannot fathom why."

"That is perfect," Hermione smiled, ignoring Severus' insult to the half-giant. "Hagrid will also be able to see if there are any issues with the little guy. No one knows Hippogriffs as well as Hagrid."

Severus nodded in agreement.

"And what about the Lord of the Manor?" Hermione asked, rolling her eyes - but the vehemence had gone out of her tone.

"I really only have one option for Lucius," Severus reported. "If you don't like it, we will have to start from scratch. I liked your idea about a rare plant and I made some inquiries. An acquaintance of mine has in his possession several of the last known true Silver Lime trees. As you may recall from your wandlore, they were overly harvested to make wands. The metallic silver wood was all the rage at one time and they do have wonderful magical properties. Their fruit is also a very precious potion ingredient that is virtually impossible to get now."

"Keep talking," Hermione smirked as she took her dress into the bathroom to change. She knew Severus already had his eye on those silver limes.

"My acquaintance is willing to part with a sapling because he has heard of Lucius' skill in Herbology and because you are who you are," Severus continued in a raised voice Hermione could hear. "I can retrieve it tomorrow morning and be back in plenty of time for the party. You just need to send a letter to Gringotts and write out letters to the two sellers for Hagrid and I to take with us, authorizing us to negotiate on your behalf and allowing the agreed upon price to be withdrawn from your account."

Hermione exited the bathroom wearing her pretty lace dress, her hair pinned up and out of the way. She nodded and _Accioed_ several sheets of parchment and a quill. She wrote out what Severus had suggested and handed them to him.

"How is it going with those two, generally?" Severus asked, tucking his and Hagrid's letters into his always voluminous cloak. Hermione would owl the letter to Gringotts before she left.

"There are rough spots, as you saw downstairs," Hermione sighed, slipping on her new Dolce & Gabbana black lace heels. "Generally though, we are doing remarkably well. Being with them feels comfortable and right. So it is a bit jolting when we hit a bump. I have never been in a serious relationship and neither has Draco. While Lucius was obviously married before, it seems like he learned some bad habits in that relationship. I have to remind myself to compromise and to cut them some slack. Lucius is just as stubborn as I am and Draco has just as quick a temper as I do."

"I know," Severus chuckled. "I was the one who told you this union would be entertaining for me. You three will get the hang of it.

"I know," Hermione smiled. Then she did a quick twirl. "Well?"

"Lovely," Severus smiled, taking her hand and kissing it softly. "They really are lucky to have you and they know it."

"I got pretty lucky too," Hermione said. "I've got every witch in the country wishing to be me or wishing for my demise."

Severus chuckled again and tucked her arm into his as he escorted her out of the room and downstairs. He let her know that he would confirm delivery of her gifts as soon as possible for each item. Hermione thanked him again for all his help. Severus really had been invaluable to her, first in the treaty negotiation process and now in her personal life. Hermione wondered what she could do for him to let him know how much she appreciated not only his help, but also his friendship. She made a mental note to ask Lucius later.

The Malfoys were waiting in the drawing room, talking with Harry.

"What are you up to this evening?" Hermione asked her friend.

"Trying to have a quiet night," Harry admitted, looking a little guilty. "I got smashed last night with Ron, Fred, and George. The twins are a riot, but I was up until dawn and then slept until the afternoon. Tonight I am going to stay in and chat with Severus a while. Neville, Luna, and Cho said they would pop over and visit later. I'll give them your best. Now get going or you'll be late."

Hermione smiled and nodded at her friend. She gave Harry a kiss on the cheek and wished him a good night. Then she gave Severus a quick hug, thanking him again. When she headed for the front door, the Malfoys followed.

"Hermione, wait," Draco urged as the trio entered the front hall. She turned back to them and waited.

"I wanted to apologize," Lucius said a little stiffly. "It was not my intention to insinuate that I did not trust you or Severus for that matter. You do not…behave in ways that I am used to."

"Apology accepted," Hermione nodded. "I probably did not need to yell like that and I am sorry for that. I have always taken issue when people try to tell me what to do. I get defensive and dig in my heels. If I get angry enough, there is a good chance I will do exactly what I am being instructed not to – just out of spite. That is why I was so surprised that I really like it when you dictate to me…in the bedroom."

"In the bedroom at the Manor, in your bedroom here, in the drawing room," Lucius gave her that sexy smirk and pulled her flush against him.

"Kiss and make up quickly," Draco broke in, "Otherwise, we'll be late."

Lucius leaned down and brushed his lips softly over hers for a moment before his tongue lightly traced her lips. Hermione pulled his head down further and gave him a good, thorough kiss. She pulled away before she could become too distracted, after all Draco was right – they had to get going. As soon as she pulled away, Draco twirled her into his arms and gave her his own knee-bending kiss.

"What was that for?" Hermione asked, as he stepped back.

"You look wonderful," Draco smiled. "We brought you something to wear tonight."

Draco produced a gorgeous necklace with black stones and a black ribbon tie in back. He lifted it to her throat and Lucius tied it on. It rested right on her collarbones. Hermione smiled.

"It's lovely," she told her fiancés, pecking them both quickly on the lips. "Thank you. This is the third piece of jewelry in four days. I expect that this will not be the norm."

"Maybe," Draco laughed, "Maybe not."

"Husbands are allowed to spoil their wives," Lucius grinned.

Hermione just shook her head. They knew she was not the kind of witch that could be bought with pretty things, but she did appreciate the thought of a gift. She assumed other witches in their circle expected such things, but she certainly did not. Hermione was certain her life with the Malfoys would be full of just-because gifts, not always jewelry – but more likely books or other things they thought she would find interesting. She wondered if she would have to limit them to only giving gifts on special occasions, but somehow did not think it would work. If she did that, they would find a way to create special occasions.

Hermione led her fiancés out the front door of Grimmauld Place, so they could Apparate over to her parent's house. They decided she would first take Draco side-along, then go back and take Lucius – as neither Malfoy had ever been there before. Hermione took Draco to her parent's back garden, which had a particularly private section that neighbors could not see just for this purpose. Draco waited a moment while Hermione went to get Lucius. Finally, she led them both to the back door of her childhood home. Each Malfoy gripped one of her hands and Hermione smiled a little, inwardly of course, that the fearless Malfoys were nervous.

"Mum, Dad – we are here," Hermione called out, as she led the two blonds into her home. Her mother bustled out of the kitchen, an apron tied over her nice 'impress-the-company' dress. Hermione detached from the Malfoys for a moment to hug her mother.

"So glad you could come," she murmured in Hermione's ear. Hermione squeezed her mother a little harder. Both women hated it when they fought.

"Always," Hermione said softly back before ending the hug. "Mum, these are the men I am going to marry next Saturday, Lucius and Draco Malfoy. This is my mother, Jean Granger."

Lucius and Draco both gave an incredibly respectful and deferential bow, bending slightly at the waist. Hermione had never seen either of them do that before.

"Madam," Lucius said. "Thank you for having us."

"It's very good to meet you," Draco reported.

"Wow," Jean stared at the two blonds. "Aren't they just... lovely... and tall."

Hermione giggled a little at her mother and the slightly self-satisfied looks that passed over both Malfoy's faces.

"Their egos are healthy enough already, Mum," Hermione laughed. "Don't go inflating them any further. Suffice it to say I am a lucky young woman to find herself attached to attractive men. Where's Dad?"

"Oh he's in the lounge," Jean said absently, shaking off the overwhelming Malfoy appeal. "Please do come in. Can I get you gentlemen a drink before dinner?"

"That would be lovely," Lucius said with his best charming-disarming smile. "Cognac or any kind of white wine if you have it."

"Just soda please," Draco smiled just like his father.

Jean nodded and went back toward the kitchen, while Hermione led them into the living room. Hermione saw her very grumpy looking father sitting on the sofa nursing a whiskey.

"Evening, Dad," Hermione said tentatively, testing the waters. "I've brought the men I'm going to marry to meet you. This is Lucius and Draco Malfoy. This is my father, William Granger."

Hermione's father looked up at the trio standing in the room. Lucius and Draco again gave their formal bow/nod.

"So these are the two who want to marry my little girl?" he stated, narrowing his eyes at the wizards as he sipped his drink.

"Indeed we are," Lucius acknowledged gravely. "I must start with an apology, Mr. Granger. In my society, in my culture it is inappropriate to enter into a marriage contract with a witch before having spoken to her family. Since you are Muggles, we did not think of you, which I now understand was an error. Muggle or wizard, I imagine a father would be unwilling to allow his daughter to go off and marry strangers - not knowing the quality of her intended or his ability to care and provide for his child. Draco and I are set on marrying Hermione next Saturday; however, I do apologize for not including you before now."

"Well, that's a start," William acknowledged. "Are you two going to answer my questions about your intentions for my Hermonica?"

"Dad!" Hermione exclaimed, rolling her eyes in exasperation. "I am a grown woman!"

"Kitten, parents have a right to ensure the future happiness and safety of their child," Draco gently chided her. Hermione wheeled around to face the younger Malfoy. She had a feeling she was going to be outnumbered here shortly.

"As I said, I am a grown woman!" Hermione persisted. "I can take care of myself!"

"No one is saying you can't," Lucius soothed, brushing the back of her hand with his lips. "Think of it from your father's point of view, Pet. Maybe it is easier for me since I have Draco. I know he can take care of himself, I know I gave him the tools to do so. That does not stop me from wanting to protect him, to be there for him because I am his father."

"You have been taking care of yourself since you were six, Hermonica," William sighed. "Your mother and I raised you to be a strong, independent woman who could think for herself and take care of herself. When we found out you are a witch, you had a completely new way to take care of yourself that did not include us. We love you and just want to help and protect you, whether you need it or not."

"I'll always need you, dad," Hermione interjected. "You know how stubborn and hard to live with I am! How do you think I am going to survive _two_ husbands without you and mom to talk to? You are one of the happiest couples I know, and you know me well enough to steer me straight."

"Oh, please do sit," Jean said as she came in and handed the Malfoys their drinks. Lucius and Draco sat in chairs opposite Hermione's father, while she sat on the couch between her parents. It was the first time Hermione could recall being in a room with Lucius and Draco since the engagement when she was not sitting between them.

"Your questions, Mr. Granger?" Draco encouraged, sipping his drink. Jean began to protest, but Hermione quietly told her that the three men seemed to feel this process was necessary.

"Why have you forced my daughter to marry you?" Hermione's father asked sternly.

"Father and I are wizards, as you know, but we are also members of the aristocracy in our world," Draco explained. "Father is Lord Malfoy and I am heir to that title. Arranged marriages are common in our culture. Father and I arranged this marriage for ourselves because Hermione is a very special witch. She is exceptional - strong, brilliant, and independent. She is everything we wanted for Lady Malfoy. She is one of the only witches in the world whose magic is strong enough to balance ours. To be frank, we had an opportunity to...induce her into marriage and we took it."

"Do you love her?" Will asked.

"We both care for her very much," Lucius responded. "We have been spending a great deal of time together in the past week, trying to get to know her better and let her get to know us. I anticipate that we will all come to love each other."

"You are my age," Will stated to Lucius. "You are marrying someone young enough to be your daughter. Not only that, but you are marrying your son's wife."

"I understand these are taboos in your culture, but they are not in mine, so I don't know exactly how to address them," Lucius shrugged. "Wizards generally live several decades past their hundredth birthday, so something like a twenty year age difference is not that big of a deal. When I am one hundred and she is eighty, our age difference will not register. Plural relationships, including plural marriages, occur in the wizarding world with some frequency. It is not a common, everyday occurrence, but it is certainly not taboo. It is not unheard of for these marriages to occur within a family. It is a particular trait of my family and has happened several times in our recorded history that a father and son shared a wife."

"I know it seems weird, dad," Hermione piped in. "But it really doesn't feel weird when the three of us spend time together. I'll have my own room in the Manor, while Draco and Lucius have theirs."

"Manor?" Jean asked. "Is that where you will be living?"

"Oh, yes," Hermione said, reaching into her bag for the shrunken Portkey. She pulled out the vase and returned it to its regular size. "I forgot. Malfoy Manor is in Wiltshire, about a two-hour drive from here. The engagement party is tomorrow night and I've arranged magical transport for you. If you both touch this vase together at a certain time, it will pop you to the Manor instantly. There is a similar vase there that will pop you home at the end of the night."

"The party starts at six, but if you would like to come earlier and see where your daughter will be living you are welcome," Draco invited. "If you want to bring a change of clothes or other items, you just need to be holding them when you touch the Portkey."

"I would like to see this Manor," William asserted. "Set the transporter to beam us over earlier so we can take the lay of the land."

"Why don't you come for lunch?" Lucius asked the Grangers, quirking his eye in confusion at most of what her father said. "We can set the Portkey to activate at noon. You can bring your party clothes with you."

"Agreed," William nodded. "So, given this whole Lord of the Manor business, I assume you two have money."

"As Hermione has said, loads of it," Draco grinned. "Hermione insists on working, but she does not need to. We could live for several lifetimes on the amount we have now. Father is a gifted investor, so we keep making more. So far the trick is getting Hermione to spend it and to accept our gifts."

"My little girl likes to earn what she has," Williams reported proudly before he moved on. "What about children? Will we be getting grandchildren? Who will be their father?"

"We do hope to have children," Lucius nodded. "I already have Draco, but always wanted more than one child. Draco also wants several children. We hope you have a role in your grandchildren's lives. You have clearly raised a gifted, extraordinary witch, so I imagine you will be excellent grandparents as well."

"How do we know you aren't going to take over Hermione's life?" William asked, eyes narrowed again. Hermione could tell he was warming slightly to the Malfoys, but did not want to be swayed by Lucius' flattery. "Are all of her own goals and aspirations thrown out the window now that she has to marry so young?"

"Not at all," Lucius replied smoothly. "Hermione negotiated a very good marriage contract for herself. She stipulated what she wanted - such as an occupation, waiting to have children, and retaining her freedom to make personal choices in anything from her clothing to her friends. We did not pick Hermione so we could change her. We are well aware that she is a brilliant witch, who would not be happy sitting at home, shopping, and planning parties."

Hermione's father finally seemed satisfied for the moment. She helped her mother bring out some cheese puffs and vegetables to start while they talked in the living room. Draco and Lucius expressed a great deal of curiosity about her parents and their lives. Hermione knew it was the first time they ever had a chance to sit down and talk with Muggles, who knew they were wizards. Jean explained their professions and William talked a bit about the Muggle financial system because Lucius had expressed an interest.

When dinner was ready, they moved into the dining room. Her mother had made a roast with grilled summer vegetables and roasted new potatoes, a 'having company over' staple in the Granger household. Both Lucius and Draco were amazed that they could accomplish so much on their own, without magic. The conversation continued to focus on the major differences living with and without magic. The Malfoys learned about microwaves, dishwashers, and other household machines used to take up some of the workload. Her parents learned more about house-elves and household charms used to accomplish tasks. Hermione saw that both the Malfoys and her parents seemed to learn new things from each other, which made her smile.

After dinner, while Hermione helped her mother clear the table, her father took the Malfoys to the den to show them the stereo and television. She reminded the wizards to refrain from using any magic, lest they accidentally fry some of her father's equipment.

"So," her mother said overly casually as she rinsed dishes for the dishwasher, "two husbands. And two husbands who look like those two."

"Was there a question in there somewhere, Mum?" Hermione smiled.

"I know you are eighteen and will be nineteen the month after next," Jean said, "So I know you are not entirely inexperienced. You dated that Bulgarian and having to two male friends as close as yours gives a girl some insights. But if you have any questions about, well about sex, I want you to know you can talk to me."

"Thank you, Mum," Hermione smiled. "You are right, I am not inexperienced, but I certainly don't have a lot of experience. Sometimes I think too much and I worry I won't be enough for them. You've seen them, they are striking. Other witches flock to them, which can be disturbing. But when I am with them, I stop thinking so much - which is a good start."

"It is," her mother nodded getting out the fruit and pudding trifle she had made for dessert. "If things come up that you want to talk about, I am here."

Hermione went to tell her father and her fiancés that it was time for dessert and coffee. She walked into a disturbing cacophony of sound. Draco was sitting and looking through albums in front of the stereo, which was playing the Rolling Stones. Lucius was staring intently at the television, which was also making a lot of noise, as her father was explaining the different channels and programs. Hermione muted the television and clicked off the stereo.

"Dessert is ready," she informed the men.

"Let's take dessert in here," her father suggested a bit too eagerly for her tastes. "I have something to show the Malfoys."

Hermione narrowed her eyes with suspicion but nodded. She returned to the kitchen and made up a tray for the dessert. Her mother put a coffee service together. Jean reported ignorance regarding what Hermione's father was up to. She admitted that she had not expected William to spend any time with the Malfoys at all, unless it was forced.

They set up the food in the den and were settled in for whatever Hermione's father had planned. This time Hermione was nestled between her fiancés on the old leather couch as she ate her dessert.

"I've been showing these lads about Muggle technology, particularly music and television," William explained. "One thing I have yet to mention is that Muggles can make their own recordings at home."

"Oh Dad, no!" Hermione exclaimed, forkful of trifle halfway to her mouth. Sure enough, a chubby toddler version Hermione appeared on the television screen.

"There is our little Hermonica," William smiled teasingly as the baby in the video broke into an unsteady, wobbly run. You could hear her mother off-camera encouraging her to go.

"That is Hermione?" Draco asked, enthralled.

"Indeed," William nodded. "She is almost two years old here. Since she was our only child, we made a lot of home movies while she was growing up."

"Amazing," Lucius looked on, smiling at the young Hermione's antics trying to pick up a very large beach ball, but just rolling over on top of it instead. "It is like a Pensieve, but you don't have to rely on your memory. This is wonderful. You were so adorable, Pet!"

Lucius gave her thigh a squeeze. Hermione knew they just loved this. The picture changed to her splashing naked in a backyard paddling pool. Draco laughed aloud while she buried her head in Lucius' shoulder. The movies played through dessert and as her mother poured coffee. When the first one ended, Lucius and Draco had insisted on watching another. By the end of the fourth film, Hermione called a stop to the little viewing party, to the objections of everyone else. Her parents had loved reliving the past and narrating the videos as much as the Malfoys had loved watching. They had seen birthday parties, Christmases, spelling bees, dance recitals, and trips to the shore – to name a few.

"It is extremely late and it has been a very long day," Hermione insisted firmly, as it was coming up on midnight. "The videos are not going anywhere. You can't expect to watch eighteen years worth of home movies in one night."

"I want one of those recording devices," Draco said.

"Definitely," Lucius nodded. "We can record our children."

"No problem," Hermione sighed. "But we aren't getting one tonight! Mum, Dad - thank you for dinner and for all the embarrassing videos. I set up the Portkey for noon tomorrow. It will be active for five minutes. Make sure you've got everything you want to bring with you on your person then hold hands, and just touch the vase. It will bring you to the front door of the Manor."

Hermione hugged both her parents, yawning. Her mother also hugged Lucius and Draco. Her father shook hands with both wizards. Everyone bid each other goodbye and Draco pulled Hermione to him for a Side-along Apparition. She appreciated the thought since she was exhausted, but found herself in her room at the Manor.

"Oh, I thought we were going back to Grimmauld Place," she yawned again. Hermione did not really care where she slept, as long as she got to sleep. She felt like all of her days recently were packed with activity and she could use the rest.

"We want to sleep with you," Lucius said, unzipping the back of her dress.

"I appreciate the interest, but I am knackered," Hermione sighed.

"We know," Draco laughed, leaning down to remove her shoes. "Just sleep, Kitten."

Lucius whisked the dress off her and Draco tossed her heels aside, leaving Hermione in her black lace under things. Draco planted soft kisses on her belly and her chest as he stood up. If she had had any energy left in her, she would have acted on the tingle of arousal he caused. Lucius disappeared for a moment, but soon returned carrying a soft t-shirt that Hermione loved to sleep in.

"I assume this is your nightwear, since it was in the same drawer as a flannel pajama set?" Lucius asked. Hermione nodded, smiling at Lucius' mild disdain and removed her bra. He slid the shirt over her head, placing a kiss between her shoulder blades before he skin was covered by fabric.

Draco took her hand and led her to the bed. Hermione climbed in and began to settle herself in the middle of her large bed, casually watching her fiancés disrobe on either side of the bed. Apparently, neither Malfoy bothered with underclothes or sleepwear, but slid under the sheets naked.

"Goodnight, Kitten," Draco murmured, kissing her forehead, then nose, and finally lips. He pulled her small body against his, spooning her from behind, so she was facing Lucius. She could feel Draco's face nestled in the back of her neck.

"Sleep well, Pet," Lucius directed. "Don't worry about waking up early. We will make sure you are up in enough time before your parents arrive. You have been very busy lately and need to rest."

Hermione nodded sleepily and Lucius leaned down to press his lips into hers. Hermione sighed at the feel of him and Lucius took the opportunity to slip his tongue gently between her lips, caressing her. Like earlier with Draco, if she had had even an ounce of energy, Hermione would have acted on the arousal he caused. Instead, Lucius pulled back slightly and laid a sweet kiss on her forehead before interlacing his fingers with hers. Hermione drifted off nestled comfortably between the Malfoys.

 **Next - more Grangers**


	23. Chapter 23

**Wow! Over 200 reviews. Y'all are so nice. I think I'll post two chapters today to celebrate!  
Disclaimer - I am not JKR and company.**

 **Now - planning for a party and more Grangers**

 **Chapter 23  
**

Hermione was having the most delicious dream. Draco and Lucius were making love to her. Their hands and mouths moved over her flesh. She arched and moaned, begging them to take her - really take her. She wanted to feel them inside of her. Everything was a swirl of sensation in her dream. Their attentions were overwhelming her and she pressed herself into her dream lovers. Hermione had never wanted anything more than to feel hardness thrust into her repeatedly. She could feel the wetness between her legs. Finally, Hermione felt something at her slick entrance and hissed out her approval.

Hermione felt something press into her center and her eyes popped open. This was no dream. Lucius was lounging next to her, propped up on his elbow and watching her - his hands caressing her naked breasts, gently tweaking a nipple. His gaze was a little amused, but mostly lustful. Although she was awake, Hermione still felt the sensations from her dream. She felt a warm, wet mouth lapping between her legs and slender, nimble fingers thrusting into her core.

Hermione arched her back and pressed her head into the pillow.

"So close," she moaned. The intensity from her dream continued and she felt frantic, as if she needed to come. "Please."

Lucius lifted up the sheet and she looked down at Draco. As he lifted his eyes to meet her gaze, he added another finger and intensified his thrusts.

"Please, Draco," Hermione begged, lifting her hips. He smiled and latched on to her clit. He sucked on her then worried the sensitive nub gently between his teeth. Alternating between the two was driving her crazy. Lucius lowered his head to her hard nipple and began sucking as well, while his hand pinched and pulled her other nipple.

"Gods yes!" she encouraged her fiancés. Hermione wrapped her legs around Draco, pressing herself into him. She brought one hand up to Lucius' head and gripped his hair tightly, not allowing him to stop.

Finally, wave after wave of arousal crested and broke - making Hermione scream with the body shattering orgasm. Her body went as taut as a bow before falling back limply into Lucius' waiting arms. Her chest was heaving and a sheen of sweat made her skin glisten. Lucius stroked her arms and cooed sweet words in her ear, all the while his raging erection pressed into the small of her back.

"Good morning, Kitten," Draco laughed as he used the sheet to wipe off his face. He crawled up her body and laid flush against her, his thick hard cock pressing against her belly.

"Mmhm," Hermione smiled, eyes closed and relaxed, "that was a very good way to welcome the morning."

Lucius chuckled behind her and Hermione opened her eyes to see Draco nose to nose with her. She kissed him, pressing her tongue against his, and snaked her hand down between them.

"Do you need your good morning, Draco?" Hermione purred. She so quickly fell into the sex kitten role with them, which surprised her, because she had never really seen herself as that sexual of a person. She figured that the Malfoys, with their abundance of sex appeal, must bring it out in her.

"Fuck, Kitten," Draco ground out as she grasped him. Her small hand barely fit around him. "I got so hard from tasting you. You taste like heaven. I love it when you press against my face and when you come all over my mouth."

Lucius groaned behind her and began rocking very gently against her.

"Father was right about your taste," Draco groaned as Hermione began working her hand up and down him. "Like tangy honey. I can't get enough. It is even better from the source. Fuck, that feels good."

Draco's breathing was coming faster now and he buried his face in Hermione's neck.

"You looked so beautiful in your sleep," Lucius murmured in her ear. "Your hair gets all mussed, you sigh and make little moans in your sleep, and your tongue darts out to moisten your lips from time to time. You looked so sexy, Draco could not resist. I watched him lift your shirt over your head and lick your nipples. You started whimpering then. Did you start to have a naughty dream, Pet?"

"I did," Hermione purred as Draco panted. She increased her pace on Draco's cock, giving a little twist on the head - making Draco whimper and thrust into her hand. Hermione continued in a breathy voice. "I dreamed about you both. You were touching me, kissing me. In the dream, I just needed to feel you inside me. I know it was my idea to wait until the wedding, but I am _really_ looking forward to that night. I adore your tongues and hands, but I _need_ your cocks in me – filling me."

Hermione's words made both Malfoy men groan and she smiled. Lucius latched his teeth onto her ear and increased the rocking that was pressing his erection into her back. Draco's thrusting was becoming erratic and Hermione added her other hand to cup his balls.

"I can't wait to fuck you, Kitten," Draco gasped. "I want to come inside you."

"Will you like that, Pet?" Lucius asked, his own breathing starting to come heavy as well. "Are you going to wrap those gorgeous legs around Draco while he fucks you? Do you want him to pump in and out of you until he fills you up with his come?"

"Yes," Hermione moaned and nodded. She loved it when Lucius talked dirty to her. He was usually so proper and had such good manners, so it seemed extra dirty.

"Fuck yes!" Draco agreed with a shout as he came all over her hand and belly. Hermione felt the warm fluid jet onto her skin and drip downward.

"What about you, Lucius?" Hermione breathed, pressing back against him. She reached around with her clean hand and found his member, which was weeping at the tip. "Do you want to fuck me?"

"I am counting the hours, Pet," Lucius groaned as she squeezed him. "You better rest up for our wedding night, because we are going to wear you out. As soon as Draco pulls out, I am going to take you. You are not going to get even a second to catch your breath before I impale that sweet little pussy on my cock. I am going to flip you over, bend you forward, and take you from behind. I want your luscious arse right there for me to see - to bite. That way I can watch my cock glistening with your wetness as I go in and out."

"Oh, Lucius," Hermione moaned, rotating her grip on him and sliding it up and down while Draco planted soft kisses against her collarbone. "I want you to take me - hard."

"I'm going to attach handles to the bed frame so you've got something to hold on to, because I'll be plowing into you so hard," Lucius rasped. Hermione could tell he was close, right on the edge.

"I can't wait until you bend me over, my Lord," Hermione purred. "I've been a naughty girl, having dirty thoughts and I need to be punished. I think you are going to have to spank me while you have my arse right there. It is the only way I'll ever learn."

Lucius came with a roar and Hermione felt him coating her back with warmth. She realized she was literally dripping with their come and the idea made her wet. Hermione rubbed her thighs together slightly.

"You certainly are a naughty girl," Lucius panted. Draco chuckled, nuzzling her bare breasts.

"She has you figured out," Draco laughed.

"I am pretty sure she has keyed in on you as well," Lucius grinned. "If you were going to dress up to drive Draco insane with lust, what would you wear, Pet?"

"Hmmm, that is a tough one," Hermione stretched out and thought for a moment. "Leather. Perhaps, a leather mini-dress with thigh-high leather boots; and… maybe fingerless leather elbow length gloves. Definitely no knickers."

"Oh, Kitten," Draco groaned, pressing his face into her chest. "That would be so bloody sexy. "

Lucius chuckled.

"What time is it?" Hermione wondered aloud, running her fingers through Draco's short hair.

"A little after ten," Lucius sighed as he rubbed his cheek against the top of her head, inhaling her scent.

"I guess we better get up," Hermione said but made no move to do so. Both wizards mumbled agreement, but neither one budged. Hermione just lay pressed between them and relaxed. She had never had a real lover, not one that included leisurely post-coital mornings lounging naked and trying to summon the motivation to get out of bed.

Too soon, it was close to eleven and Hermione dragged herself out of bed. She wanted to shower off the evidence of their morning romp and get dressed before her parents arrived at noon. Lucius and Draco both followed her reluctantly, as they seemed to want to stay in bed as well.

"I've never had such a fancy shower," Hermione said as she turned on the spray. She stepped in under the hot water, again followed by the Malfoys. Lucius pressed a few buttons that added more jets of water, so the three did not have share one nozzle. Hermione laughed. "See, I don't even know how to work it."

Draco chuckled as he took up the soap and began lathering up Hermione's back. She reached for the shampoo, but Lucius took it out of her hand. He poured shampoo into his hand and began massaging it into her scalp. Hermione sighed. She felt she could get used to this kind of attention, although she assumed it would wane after they married.

"I really like these soaps," Hermione shared. "They smell so good. Where did you get them?"

"France," Lucius said nonchalantly.

"We had them shipped over," Draco reported, running his soapy hands all over her body. "It seemed like a blend that would suit you."

Draco was very thorough in his soaping while Lucius gave her a scalp massage. Eventually, she rinsed off with minimal assistance. Hermione asked Lucius to sit on the bench. She had always liked his long, straight hair and wanted to wash it. She soaped him up while Draco washed. It was times like this that Hermione wished there were two of her. Although she did like that she had another reason to shower with Draco again.

Lucius closed his eyes and leaned into her touch, just like a cat. Hermione could swear she heard him purr as she rubbed his scalp with her fingertips.

Finally, the three got out of the shower. Draco passed out fluffy white towels, which Hermione wrapped around herself before she went to her wardrobe to see what Kreacher and Tinky had brought over from Grimmauld Place. Hermione absently charmed her hair dry while she surveyed her options.

Hermione chose a strapless casual sundress that was very comfortable. She found her trusty gladiator sandals, which made her smile. Kreacher really paid attention to the things she used most and liked best.

Before Lucius went to go dress, he reported that he had to go to his study to check his correspondence. Draco dressed and walked with Hermione downstairs. He held her hand, which made her smile.

"Where do you want to have lunch?" Draco asked as they wandered down the stairs.

"The conservatory is a lovely place to eat," Hermione responded.

"Bunny," Draco called. A very small elf appeared and looked up at Draco adoringly. "Can you let everyone know we will be having two guests arriving at noon for lunch? They are Miss Granger's parents and are not used to elves, so try not to pop too close to them. We would like lunch set up in the conservatory. In the mean time, I could use a cup of tea. Bring tea for us both to the morning room please."

Bunny just nodded and turned to Hermione.

"Tupp is telling all the elves that Missy Bride to my Master is wanting to know the names and jobs of all the elves," Bunny said very seriously. "I is being called Bunny and I is taking care of Master Malfoy."

"Thank you," Hermione nodded, equally as serious as the little elf. Then Bunny popped off to fulfill her task, as was the way with elves.

A steaming pot of tea was waiting for them in the morning room when they finally ambled their way there. An owl was waiting for Hermione as well. Draco poured tea while Hermione removed the note from the owl and fed it a little pastry from the tea tray.

"It's a report from Higgs," Hermione told Draco as she scanned the parchment. "Everything is confirmed and on schedule for tonight. The decorators will arrive at one to start. Higgs will come over then too, to supervise. He has the set-up events all listed here along with a list of the final guest list."

Hermione traded Draco the guest list for her tea, sitting back and sipping the delightful liquid. They talked about the party that evening and the people set to attend. Draco still grumbled a little under his breath about Viktor, making her roll her eyes. He did thank her for making an effort to get to know Pansy and taking her shopping next week. Hermione felt it was only right to get to know her husbands' friends. If Lucius had other friends besides Severus, she would make an effort there too. She reminded Draco that he spent a good amount of time with Ron and Harry already, for which she was grateful.

Hermione smiled as she sat and chatted with Draco. It sometimes struck her how easy it felt to be with Draco and Lucius. If six months ago someone had told her what the future held, she would have laughed.

"Missy Lady," Tinky nodded deferentially after she popped into the room. "Missy Lady's people have arrived."

Hermione rushed to go meet her parents. She did not want them to feel uncomfortable, and they had never seen a house-elf before. Hermione skid into the front hallway as a house-elf opened the door. She was close enough to see her parents' eyes widen at seeing the little green, big-eared, large-eyed creature.

"Mum, Dad!" Hermione smiled. "Welcome. Come in."

The Grangers just stood on the stoop, staring at the elf.

"Jean, William – we are so happy you could come," Draco said, putting his arm around Hermione's waist. "This is Tippy. Tippy is an elf. Elves work for wizards, generally doing house and yard work. Tippy, Miss Granger's parents have never met an elf before. Can you tell them a little bit about yourself?

"Oh yes, Master," Tippy nodded. "I is being called Tippy. I am having one hundred and twenty years and am being with the Malfoy family my whole life. I am now senior elf and am being in charge of the first floor, except the kitchens. Would Mister and Missus want to come inside?"

"It is nice to meet you, Tippy," Jean managed. The Grangers stepped into the house. Tippy saw their garment bag and moved to take it from them.

"Tippy can be taking your bags," the elf reported as Hermione's father handed it over.

"Natty!" Tippy called. Another, slightly older looking elf popped into the room away from the Grangers Hermione noted. "This is Natty. Natty is being in charge of most of the second floor, including the guest rooms. She can be taking your bag and setting out your things in a room upstairs for your changing later."

Natty nodded, took the bag from Tippy and popped away. Lucius had joined them in the hall.

"William, Jean – it is so good to see you again," Lucius smiled and the Grangers nodded back, also smiling. "I believe lunch is ready. Hermione had the elves set up in the conservatory. If you will permit me?"

"Of course," Jean chuckled, taking Lucius' outstretched hand. He tucked it into the crook of his arm and began leading Hermione's parents further into the house.

"He certainly can be suave when he wants to be," Draco laughed a bit, taking Hermione's arm the same way Lucius had taken her mother's as they followed behind the others.

"Like father like son I believe," Hermione teased.

The elves had outdone themselves. The conservatory looked amazing and the table was set beautifully with antique china that looked like pastel and ivory floral Wedgewood. The light green tablecloth, wicker chairs with yellow and blue floral pillows, and fresh flowers - combined with the lush greenery and glass walls of the conservatory, made a picturesque lunch setting.

"Oh my," Jean gasped. "It is like I stepped back in time to the Victorian age. Suddenly I feel underdressed."

"It is not to your liking?" Draco asked. He and Lucius looked confused. "Hermione seems to like taking tea in here."

"Oh no! It is beautiful!" Jean quickly corrected Draco.

"Muggles, well normal middle class Muggles, don't have rooms like this in their houses for everyday lunch," Hermione jumped in. She had told the Malfoys a lot about her reaction to the Manor - that it was grand and she could not believe she would be living there, because it felt like a vacation spot. But she had not shared her associations with the place. "When I first took a tour of the Manor, it reminded me of the English manors I had seen in movies on the telly. Only very rich Muggles, usually members of the Muggle nobility, have houses with rooms such as this."

"I understand," Lucius nodded. "I have heard Muggles have their own aristocracy. I am interested to hear more about it. It is the same with the wizarding world; most families do not have a Manor or a house as big as ours."

They sat down to lunch and Tupp appeared with a cool refreshing cucumber salad and sparkling water. Hermione's parents watched the elf, but seemed to be getting used to the little creatures. As they ate, Lucius explained a little about elves, what their role is in the wizarding world, how wizard magic seems to balance and strengthen elf magic, and even Hermione's heroic attempts to free the unwilling little things. Her parents laughed, knowing their daughter was not easily dissuaded from her crusades. They shared the story about how an eight-year-old Hermione successfully campaigned to make the local animal shelter stop euthanizing the animals. That brought up Crookshanks stories that made Hermione laugh and tear up slightly. She still missed her cat.

A small portion of cold potato leek soup followed the cucumber salad. The main course was a lemon-rosemary roasted pheasant with herbed potatoes and sautéed summer vegetables. Both Grangers remarked on the quality of the food. Lucius reported that the kitchen elves were quite skilled, and that all the ingredients used in the meal were grown there on the grounds. The Malfoys promised to take the Grangers on a tour of the Manor and grounds after lunch.

Hermione relayed her mother's interest in gardening. She had always been fascinated by Hermione's herbology text and was thrilled at Lucius' offer to show her his greenhouse, although she had to promise not to touch anything. Jean knew many magical plants were dangerous, having been both intrigued and horrified when Hermione showed her Devil's Snare in her book.

Hermione told Draco that her father was an avid equestrian, which gave Draco an opportunity to talk about his animals. William had heard about winged horses and seen pictures in Hermione's books, but he was practically bouncing in his seat at the prospect of seeing them for real. William told Draco about regular Muggle horses, which were not common in the wizarding world. Draco kept referring to them as unicorns without horns.

Dessert was an assortment of sorbets - raspberry, lemon, and mango. Her parents asked about the wizarding aristocracy and what would be expected from their daughter as Lady Malfoy. Lucius and Draco reported that the group was largely social, but partly political. All noble families had a seat in the Wizengamot, though not all used their chair – especially after pureblood status was no longer a requirement for membership. Lucius explained a Malfoy had always been a member of this 'Wizarding Parliament,' as Hermione had explained it to her parents. Lucius had always been a member, specifically serving on the Hogwarts School Board of Governors.

Hermione told her mother that she thought of the aristocracy as a modern version of the ton she had read about in Jane Austen and other Regency Era novels. Status was a big deal to everyone, while the women were particularly devious and spiteful. Hermione reported that, to her understanding, the Malfoys were the crème de la crème and deferred to as if they were the Prince Regent. Lucius and Draco did not quite understand the Muggle references, but generally agreed with the rest of what Hermione said.

"Well, if anyone is grounded enough and smart enough to deal with that kind of society it is our Hermonica," William nodded.

"You called her that last night," Draco pointed out as Hermione rolled her eyes. "What does that mean?"

"A Harmonica is a musical instrument," Jean told the wizards. "William started calling Hermione that when she was a baby, because she was so loud sometimes – and of course because her name sounds similar."

"Adorable," Lucius laughed along with everyone else. "If we are done here, would you all like to tour the Manor?"

Hermione's parents enthusiastically assented and the group left the conservatory. They saw the various drawing rooms, the morning room, and the gentleman's lounge. The Grangers were amused by Hermione's 'Muggle Room,' as Lucius and Draco called it. The elves looked a bit surprised to see the guests coming into the kitchen, but Hermione assumed they were not used to having anyone in there - as Lucius and Draco certainly did not spend time in the kitchens. Hermione's parents were very interested in how the elves cooked, which Hermione had never paid too much attention to, since she did not cook. Cuppy, the senior elf in charge of the kitchens introduced herself and told the Grangers that they were welcome to come and spend time in the kitchens whenever they wished. There was quite a bustle going on at the moment, as the elves were preparing for the party that evening. As they went through the small, family dining room to the formal dining room, the noise level increased substantially due to party preparations. By the time they reached the music room, they could clearly hear the set up underway, include Terence Higgs shouting instructions.

The ballroom was in the middle of its transformation to a nighttime summer garden. The Grangers were amazed at the greenery going up on the walls and the things magic was able to accomplish.

"Lord Malfoy, Miss Granger, Draco!" Terence exclaimed when he saw them. "Good afternoon. Things are right on schedule for this evening. Did you get my schedule, Miss Granger?"

"Yes, Terence, I did. It all looks fine. And I told you to call me Hermione," she nodded. She noticed that Lucius made Terence a little nervous and he tended to be very formal in his presence. "These are my parents, William and Jean Granger."

"Pleased to meet you," Terence gave the Grangers a deferential bow. Hermione's parents nodded at the young wizard, and Lucius ushered them all out, so they could continue the tour upstairs.

Hermione was obviously eager to show her parents the library and the rooms Lucius and Draco had decorated for her. The Grangers were dutifully enthralled by the library, chuckling at Hermione's enthusiasm for the room.

"She has always been this way," William laughed as they stood in the library and watched Hermione flit around. "When she was five, she asked us to stop getting her dollies, and just buy more books for her birthday and Christmas."

"I am not surprised," Draco smiled. "She told us we did not have to arrange the marriage the way we did, we could have just shown her this room. She probably would have proposed to us."

Hermione's parents were impressed with the study Lucius had created for her and were happy these wizards seemed to understand their quirky daughter's values. She would always prioritize books, learning, and being productive.

They looked at the guest rooms, taking note of the one where the elves had put her parents' party clothes. Jean Granger echoed Hermione's initial reaction that Malfoy Manor was like a fabulous vacation spot. Hermione smirked a bit and told her mother to wait until she sees Hermione's room, specifically her bathroom.

Again, the Grangers were pleased that one of Hermione's fiancés had taken the time to make something special for her. Hermione was glad that Tinky had cleaned up - her dress as well as Lucius' and Draco's robes were not on the floor next to the bed. The bed was also neatly made. Her mother was enamored of Hermione's large dressing room and the amazing bathroom. Hermione assured her that she could come visit to swim in her tub whenever she wished.

The group went out to see the grounds, but the Malfoys took them straight out back instead of out front and around. They went and saw the lake first. Both Grangers enjoyed swimming and looked forward to trying out the lake first hand, some other day.

They saw the mini-farm the elves tended and went on to Lucius' greenhouse. Hermione's mother was enthralled and Lucius agreed to lend her a book on magical plants. Most books with magical subject matter were spelled so they would appear blank to Muggles. Hermione found that her parents could see her textbooks if she was holding them, but as soon as she let go they went blank to them. Lucius said he knew a spell he could apply to a book so only Jean could read it. Hermione was not sure that was legal, but let it go.

They moved on to the stables, where her mother was initially a bit horrified by the Thestrals. Hermione had to admit the skeletal bat-like winged horses were beautiful in a very dark, morbid way. Her father wasn't able to see them, having not ever lost a loved one. The Grangers were charmed by the other, more normal looking winged-horses though. Draco and her father talked about general size, feeding, grooming, and the capabilities of the animals. Hermione and her mother were very uneasy when Draco invited William back to actually ride the horses, although William eagerly accepted.

As they watched the horses, a raven landed on a post immediately to Hermione's left, startling her mother. Hermione and the Malfoys recognized the bird as Severus' raven, Poe. Lucius furrowed his brow as Hermione petted Poe and detached the note addressed to her.

"Everything all right, Pet?" Lucius asked. She had thought his look had stemmed from his disapproval of her closeness with his friend, but he was actually concerned. "He's not trying to get out of coming tonight is he? I swear he will do anything to avoid social events."

"Severus wouldn't bail out on Hermione or on you, Father," Draco soothed. "He knows how important this is to us."

"He is just letting me know the status of your gifts for tonight," Hermione reported, rubbing Lucius' arm. "It seems you guys are in luck and everything has worked out. Now, I will not put on a poor showing."

As they all walked back to the house, Hermione explained about the traditional giving of gifts to commemorate the marriage contract. She left out that she had only found out about the practice twenty four hours ago, seeing no need to tattle to her parents.

They returned to the house in plenty of time to clean up. Natty, who was assigned not only to the guest rooms but also to the guests themselves, showed the Grangers upstairs to explain to facilities to them.

Draco had arranged a stylist to arrive at four to help Hermione with her hair and makeup. It was a little presumptuous, but Hermione did not mind, as it made things much easier for her. Her dress was beautiful and she wanted to do it justice. She also wanted to look the part, like the next Lady Malfoy - especially in front of the 'society' part of the guest list.

Hermione went to check on Higgs before she had to get ready. Terence looked more stressed out than she was. She imagined he had a lot riding on this party, as it would make him look good to his boss if he did well.

"Well, I think you've missed your calling, Mr. Higgs," Hermione smiled as she walked up to him in the ballroom. It was astounding what he had accomplished. The room really looked like a summer garden at dusk, except much more comfortable due to the cooling charms used indoors and more magnificent. This summer garden had floating lights and a string quartet setting up at one end of the room. All the flowers were at the peak of beauty – it was perfect.

"Oh, thank you," Terence appeared to blush slightly. "It was really fun to plan a party like this. I hope you and the Malfoys enjoy it. Everything is on target. The catering staff is assisting the Manor kitchen elves. I just came from there and they are projected to have the hors d'oeuvres ready to pass promptly at six when the guests are set to arrive. The bar is set up – so some of the wine is chilling, while some is breathing. Anything your guests request will be available. As you can see, the decorations are almost done. The staff is just finishing the small stage there. That is where the gift exchange will occur. Are you…ready for the gift exchange?"

"Indeed I am, Mr. Higgs," Hermione laughed. "Severus really came through for me. Those Malfoys aren't gonna know what hit them."

Terence joined in her laughter and seemed to lighten up slightly. Hermione hoped she left him in better spirits as she made her way up to her room. Tinky popped next to her as Hermione climbed the steps to fill her in on other details.

 **Next - a party!**


	24. Chapter 24

**I hope folks are entertained. :-) Because it's time for a party!  
Thanks for attending. ;-)**

 **Disclaimer - don't own it**

 **Chapter 24**

"Good afternoon, Tinky," Hermione smiled at the small elf, who trotted to keep up with Hermione's longer stride. "Busy around here, huh?"

"Oh yes, Missy Lady," Tinky nodded seriously, as they walked, "We is being very busy for the wonderful party. Master Draco has arranged for you to be having a witch coming for your getting ready beauty needs. She arrived and Tinky has been showing her to your room as Master Draco instructed her, if that is being alright with Missy Lady?"

"Thank you, Tinky," Hermione said. Tinky opened the room door for Hermione and followed her into the room.

"Tinky put the witch to be helping you in your bathing room," the elf directed. "Tinky will be getting ready Missy Lady's dress and shoes."

"Thank you again, Tinky!" Hermione laughed, heading for her bathroom. "Freda!"

Hermione was happily surprised to see Freda, her masseuse from the spa, setting out tools and potions in the bathroom.

"Hello again, Miss Granger," Freda smiled in her serene manner.

"Please call me Hermione," she said, "It is wonderful to see you, but I thought you were a masseuse!"

"I am," Freda replied. "I actually own the spa and I made it a point to learn all the treatments. I make the potions we use as well."

"Oh my," Hermione's eyes went wide. "Well, thank you for taking the time to help me with all of this. I am sure you are a busy woman."

"When my primary investor called and asked for my assistance, how could I say no?" Freda winked at Hermione and motioned for her to come closer. Hermione was always surprised by how many secret little business alliances the Malfoys had.

Freda had prepared a bath with special detoxifying and relaxing ingredients, although she assured Hermione it would not be as 'relaxing' as the uninhibiting baths at the spa. Freda had taken note of Hermione's soap scents and incorporated that as well, telling Hermione that the light perfume of her bath would linger through the night, but not be overpowering.

Hermione stripped and settled in the bath, while Freda mixed a potion at the sink. Freda brought over several jars and told Hermione to dunk under the water. Hermione asked Freda about starting her business as the peaceful witch smoothed a thick potion into Hermione's wet, curly hair. She told Hermione how her interest in potion making and her desire to live stress-free led to her choice of profession. After she pinned the potion soaked hair up, Freda began painting a second potion onto Hermione's face, neck, shoulders, and upper chest. Freda kept up the conversation, because Hermione had a hard time moving her face as the potion masque dried. Freda felt she was lucky to have the Malfoys as investors since they understood elegance, class, and appreciated that quality did not come cheap. Additionally, they were pretty silent as investors went and, so far, seemed to trust Freda's judgment – which the slightly older witch seemed to appreciate.

Hermione liked Freda very much. She was impressed by the cool, calm witch who was about ten years older than Hermione, but had already done so much. Hermione managed to ask Freda about her personal life through the hardening potion on her face. Freda admitted that getting the business off the ground had taken a lot of her time. She was invested in making the potions herself and had actually studied for years under a Potions Master before she found her calling. She also focused on hiring very good staff whom she personally vetted. As a result, Freda was still single. The gears started turning in Hermione's head and she was formulating an idea. The idea just hardened as Freda went on. The other witch had had a variety of lovers over the years, primarily male, but some females. Outer beauty was not that important to Freda, as she had a particular skill to see the unique beauty in everyone – that is what made her good at her job, in part. Freda was smart and creative, so she appreciated those traits in a partner as well. By the time Freda rinsed off all of the potions, Hermione not only had an idea, but a course of action.

"Freda, I would like to invite you to the party tonight," Hermione said once she could speak again. "I understand if you can't make it, due to the late notice. I just like you very much and I don't have many friends."

"Looking to fill out your side of the guest list?" Freda teased as she rubbed a lotion onto Hermione's arms and upper body.

"A bit," Hermione admitted, laughing. "Lucius and Draco have hundreds of people on their side of the wedding guest list!"

"A party would be fun," Freda smiled. "I would love to come, but I think the attire is slightly more formal than what I have on."

"Lucius and Draco have been practically forcing shopping sprees on me to increase my wardrobe," Hermione reported excitedly. "You are not that much taller than I am, so some of the dresses may fit you as well. I have never even worn most of them, except to try them on."

"Well, there is no harm in looking," Freda responded, before helping Hermione out of the tub and into a fluffy robe.

Hermione called Tinky and asked her to bring in some of the dresses Hermione had in the wardrobe that may fit Freda. After looking at a few, both witches and the elf agreed, the bright pink Kate Spade sleeveless dress with the pleated hemline was the best option. It flattered Freda's golden skin and dark honey blond hair. While they were choosing, Freda was doing a series of drying spells that she explained would cut down on the frizz and leave Hermione's curls smoother and shinier. Hermione filed away the spells for future use. Freda was curious about Hermione's experiments with the _Tondeo_ hair removal spell and Hermione happily shared her discoveries. She found altering the wand movement slightly increased the amount of time before the hair grew back.

Tinky popped back in to let Hermione know Severus had arrived, and had enlisted the elves in making sure the wedding gifts were ready for later. Hermione asked Tinky to bring Severus upstairs because she had another favor to ask of him. The elf nodded and winked away.

By the time Severus arrived, Freda had finished pinning Hermione's hair up in an intricate up-do that was sleek on the sides and allowed the smooth curls to cascade down the back. Freda was just beginning to dust a small amount of makeup onto Hermione's skin to give her a bit of a golden hue on top of the glow created by the bath, potion, and lotions.

"Oh joy of joys," Severus deadpanned as Tinky showed him into the bathroom. "I am now privy to your toilette, Miss Granger?"

"Thank you again for your help with the gifts, Severus," Hermione smirked at her snarky ex-professor dressed all in black, looking funnily out of place in her bright, light-filled bathroom. "I don't know what I would do without you."

"Get someone else to do your bidding I imagine," Severus snorted. "I hear you have another favor to ask, you greedy little witch."

"I do!" Hermione said gleefully. "First though, let me introduce my friend, Freda Neruda. She owns that fancy spa in Diagon Alley that is all the rage. Freda, this sour looking gentleman is my very good friend and former professor, Severus Snape, Wizarding Britain's finest Potions Master."

"I have heard of Master Snape," Freda nodded. "I studied under Master Arca in Portugal. I am pleased to meet you."

"The pleasure is mine, Madam," Severus nodded deeply. "If you are still in touch with Master Arca, please do give him my regards."

Freda nodded, but stayed focused on Hermione's makeup.

"So the favor, Severus," Hermione spoke up, as Freda lined her eyes. "Freda has just agreed to attend the party, however, does not have an escort due to the lateness of my invitation. I would be remiss as a hostess if she were to feel uncomfortable, so I would appreciate you would just keep an eye out for her and provide any assistance, should she need it."

"Of course," Severus nodded. "That task is no hardship at all. Is that all?"

"That's it," Hermione smiled. "That, and I enjoyed making you come into my bathroom."

Severus rolled his eyes and turned to leave.

"When I tell Lucius about this conversation, I will be sure to embellish," Severus smirked as he walked out. Then it was Hermione's turn to roll her eyes. The dark wizard never seemed to tire of torturing his friend, although there was nothing the two would not do for each other.

"All done," Freda announced as she stepped away from Hermione.

Hermione looked at herself in the mirror and grinned. She looked like herself, but better. She had a lovely golden glow and appeared fresh, young, and fancy – like she could be the next Lady Malfoy. Tinky escorted Freda to a guest room, so she could change and get ready herself. Hermione went to find her lovely cocktail dress she had bought the day before. She put on the cream lace panties and stepped into the metallic stiletto platform pumps. These shoes made Hermione a solid five inches taller, all the closer to those huge Malfoys. She slid on the amazing dress and stood in front of the three-sided mirror.

"Lovely," Lucius said from behind her.

"Breathtaking," Draco added.

"Do I look like the future Lady Malfoy?" Hermione smiled, only a little nervous.

"Always," Draco replied, ghosting a soft kiss over her lips.

"We have taken the liberty of filling these drawers with jewelry from the family vaults," Lucius gestured.

"I thought gifts were done during the party?" Hermione pointed out, confused.

"These aren't gifts, Kitten, they are just yours," Draco explained. "These things always belong to Lady Malfoy and that will be you a week from today."

"What's wrong?" Lucius asked, putting his arm around her when Hermione furrowed her brow.

"I don't know…it is silly," Hermione waffled. Lucius and Draco just waited for her to talk. "I feel weird wearing your ex-wife's jewelry."

"Oh, Pet, no," Lucius soothed. "This isn't Narcissa's jewelry. Yes, she had use of it when she was Lady Malfoy – but all of this pre-dates Narcissa. Draco has Narcissa's valuables in his vault. The things we give you will be yours, and might be passed down one day. Does that make sense?"

"Yes," Hermione nodded. "That helps to think of it that way."

"We took the liberty of selecting some pieces from the Malfoy family collection for this evening," Draco held out a box.

Hermione opened the box to find an amazing braided gold and diamond choker with matching earrings. She asked Draco to help her clasp the necklace while she put on the earrings.

"Now I really look the part," Hermione smiled.

"As with all other jewels – these merely highlight your considerable beauty," Lucius smiled. "Shall we?"

Hermione slipped her wand into the secret sleeve she had added to the dress, had added to all her dresses in fact. Then she put one arm through Lucius' and the other through Draco's. Linked as they were, the three walked downstairs to their party, which had started about fifteen minutes ago.

The ballroom was buzzing with people and noises, but the room silenced as the trio walked in. Lucius and Draco directed Hermione to the dais and they climbed onto the small stage. A tray with glasses of champagne waited for them there.

"Ladies and Gentlemen," Draco began, raising his glass. "We would like to thank you all for coming to our engagement party. Please join us in celebrating our upcoming union and our bride. To Miss Hermione Granger, soon to be, Lady Malfoy."

The guests raised their glasses in a toast and then the room volume began to climb once again. From the dais, Hermione spotted most of the Weasleys, as their red hair gave them away in crowds. She saw Luna, who was wearing a delightfully bizarre blue hat that resembled the night sky. Hagrid was also easy to spot owing to his size. She found Harry, because he was talking to Hagrid. Hermione also spotted Blaise flirting with Hannah Abbott and Pansy Parkinson with her arm around Padma Patil. It was nice to see the two sides of the guest list intermingling, although most guests seemed to be keeping to their known associates.

The Malfoys escorted her off the dais, and the three began to work through the substantial crowd. It was as if they were the center of the room and guests would orbit them at a distance, approaching them politely as soon as they were free. Trays of food floated through the air and Hermione snagged a few of the bite-sized treats. There were small scallops, figs with bacon, pate, and other hors d'oeuvres.

Most people that initially approached the trio were Lucius' friends and associates. Hermione noted a few veiled glares sent in her direction, but everyone managed to keep civil. Hermione actually enjoyed talking to Mr. Nott again, he was such a smart man, and engaged in good conversations with a few new people she had not met before.

Madame Selwyn was there and asked about the planner they used for this party. Hermione thought the stoic older witch actually looked impressed. She was happy to introduce Mme. Selwyn to Terence Higgs, who was a little in awe of the renowned wedding planner. Lucius appeared less excited, watching the meeting out of the corner of his eye as he spoke rapid-fire French to a portly French wizard. Hermione knew Lucius would have to resign himself to losing an assistant before a month was out. Hermione also saw Freda and Severus talking off by themselves, and waved at the pair. Her plan was working well thus far.

They seemed to circle into Draco's group of friends and Hermione recognized many of them from school. She was pleased to see Daphne Greengrass again, who told her that silly Astoria had opted to stay at home in protest, although she had not been invited. Pansy came up and blithely informed Hermione that she was doing well and barely looked in over her head. Hermione decided to take the witch's bluntness as refreshing and honest. Padma put in that Pansy did take some getting used to. Hermione smiled happily at the Ravenclaw Patil twin, glad to be moving toward her guests.

It made Hermione smile genuinely to see Order members laughing, drinking, and having fun. They had all been through so much lately, all of them had.

"You look gorgeous!"Harry exclaimed, coming over and giving Hermione a big hug. Her side of the party was more the hugging kind than Lucius and Draco's friends.

"Thank you, Harry," Hermione smiled. "You look nice yourself. Having fun?"

"You know, I am," he admitted.

"Surprised, Potter?" Draco asked.

"Sort of, yeah," Harry looked sheepish. "Usually, I can't get comfortable and just have fun at parties like this, because too many people want to 'come meet their savior' and whatnot."

Hermione laughed at Harry's finger quotes and eye roll.

"Your friends, however," Harry continued, grinning, "they give me plenty of space. Hermione's friends know me well enough not to make a fuss over my so-called celebrity. So yeah; I can just hang out, talk to people, and have fun."

"If you want, Potter, I can provide you with rooms full of people that don't think you are hot shite for you to hang out with," Draco teased. The teasing was reminiscent of their previous animosity during their school days, but the bite was gone.

"I would be happy to return that favor, Draco," Harry smiled, "Whenever you decide you've had enough of these sycophantic aristocrats kissing your arse you just let me know."

Hermione rolled her eyes and turned to talk to a cluster of Hogwarts staff next to her. Professor McGonagall was going to be Headmistress when classes began again September first. She was talking with Madame Pince, Remus, and Hagrid. The new Headmistress was trying to convince Remus to resume his post at Defense against the Dark Arts Professor. Remus said he would think about it. Hermione kept silent, but knew the last Marauder needed to do something productive with himself. Remus always seemed happiest when he was making a difference in the lives of others.

Hermione was able to ask McGonagall and Mme. Pince about magical creature cultural anthropology. They were unable to recommend any new sources, largely reiterating what Lucius had already told her. There just were not comprehensive studies or book out there on the cultures of sentient magical creatures.

"You know," Remus said thoughtfully, "you could write a book, Hermione."

While Hermione scoffed at the idea, McGonagall and Mme. Pince looked excited and nodded along.

"Think about it, Hermione," Remus continued. "You are brilliant, you are a wonderful researcher, you are an excellent writer, you care about these creatures, and as a Muggle-born you are largely free from preconceived about other magical creatures that most wizards grow up with. Now that you are out of school and the war is over, you have time on your hands. Didn't you say you were looking for something to do? This would be perfect!"

"What is perfect?" Lucius asked, sliding his arm around Hermione and kissing her temple.

"Hermione writing a book on magical creatures and their cultures," Remus informed him.

"That is a good idea," Lucius nodded, looking speculative. "You should really think about that, Pet. You want to read it, so write what you want to read. No one else would do it as well as you could do yourself."

Hermione tucked away the idea and the trio continued to circulate. She found her parents with the Weasleys, talking happily about Muggle life with Arthur. Molly Weasley was stiff and very reserved, not embracing Hermione like most of her family – but Hermione could not bring herself to care at that moment. It was such a nice party. Fred and George were social butterflies, going from group to group – including many of Lucius and Draco's friends to Hermione's surprise. At the moment, the twins were huddled with Blaise Zabini and Hermione did not want to imagine the trouble those three could get up. She heard a snatch of their conversation, enough to know they were talking about the WWW's adult entertainment line the twins were starting and that they had found an investor in Mr. Zabini.

Hermione finally found Viktor talking to Bill and Fleur. They wrote consistently, but did not get to see each other very often. He never changed much though. Viktor was still very tall and muscular, looking every bit the professional athlete he was. It was always clear to Hermione why he had so many female fans.

"Hermy-own-ninny!" Viktor exclaimed upon seeing her. Hermione went to give Viktor a hug, despite Draco's grip on her hand.

"Viktor, I am so glad you could come," Hermione smiled, as the tall Bulgarian gave her a solid squeeze. "I know how busy you are in the months before the Quidditch season starts."

"For my Hermy-own-ninny, anything," Viktor smiled, which faltered slightly when he saw the two stern blonds flanking her. Viktor quickly let her go from the hug. "Vell, not _my_ Hermy-own-ninny."

"I am and will always be your friend, Viktor," Hermione squeezed his hand. "These are my fiancés, Lucius and Draco Malfoy."

Viktor nodded deeply toward the two Malfoys, squeezing Hermione's hand back.

"Hermione speaks highly of you," Lucius nodded while Draco made a small grunt in agreement. "We are pleased to finally meet you."

"I did have a favor I wanted to ask of you while you are in town," Hermione said. "Draco has a friend, Marcus Flint, who is hoping to play professional Quidditch here in Britain. He has a few offers, but does not really know anyone to give him straightforward advice. Do you think you will have some time to meet with him while you are here?"

"Of course," Viktor nodded.

"Wonderful!" Hermione smiled. "Marcus is here tonight. Either Draco or I will make sure you two meet."

The trio kept mingling; never able to stop and socialize for too long, otherwise they would not be able to greet all of their guests. Hermione noted that all of her friends seemed to be having a good time. Luna was telling some unwitting wizard the truth about magical creatures, because he was a very well known wizarding naturalist. Harry just smiled and tried to keep his laughter suppressed as the poor man just nodded, not knowing how to respond to the dreamy blonde. Ron was eating everything he could get his hands on and having a lovely time flirting with all the witches in attendance, who were dressed up in their finery. Ginny was also enjoying the attentions of the opposite sex, but Hermione noticed the youngest Weasley kept one eye on Harry at the same time.

By seven-thirty, they seemed to have at least said hello to just about everyone. That meant it was time for the gift exchange. Severus had arranged for the elves to watch Draco's hippogriff foal and assigned them to stand guard over the silver lime sapling. Tinky had assured her that the elves would be ready to bring in the gifts when the exchange began.

"Ladies and gentlemen," Lucius announced once they had again climbed up on the small stage. He cast a mild _Sonorous_ charm and the room quieted immediately. "It is time for the gift exchange and as is tradition, the lady will go first."

Lucius nodded to Hermione, deferring to her. He had told her the order in which things would go, so she was prepared.

"Thank you all again for coming," Hermione said. "In choosing wedding gifts for my grooms, I wanted to find them each something that was just as unique and worth as much as they are – but that was impossible." All of her guests laughed at her joke; even most of the Malfoy guests chuckled. "I did want to get them something that was representative of the Muggle culture in which I was raised." Tinky appeared with two small boxes, wrapped beautifully in gold paper with silver ribbon. Hermione handed one to Lucius and other to Draco.

The Malfoys opened the boxes and looked surprised to find mobile phones.

"I had them activated and charmed them to accept magical energy," Hermione reported as Draco took out his sleek black phone and Lucius set about examining his shiny silver one. "The instruction books are in the boxes. I already programmed in my number, each other's numbers, my parents numbers, and Anna at Harrods – so those are in the phones already. Now you can get a hold of me whenever you wish. I would venture to wager you are the only members of the aristocracy with mobile phones."

Most of their guests looked very confused, which made Hermione giggle a little.

"This is wonderful, Kitten," Draco exclaimed, looking through his instruction book. He was taking to Muggle culture like a fish to water.

"It is a wonderful gift, Pet, thank you," Lucius smiled, kissing her. He then turned and addressed their guests. "Hermione has been…teaching us about Muggle culture. I have been pleasantly surprised to find certain…innovations that are interesting. Hermione told us about telephones, devices Muggles use to talk to each other - much like a fire-call on the Floo. The devices can connect them with any other person in the world that also has a telephone. Muggles have found a way to detach these devices from their homes and make them portable, so they can carry around these telephones with them – which I do not imagine we would be able to do with a Floo. With these portable, or mobile, telephones, a Muggle can contact another person in an instant from anywhere – a store, the park, or just walking down the street. Muggles appear to find it invaluable and I have to agree that it is wonderfully practical. Now – with these devices, Draco and I can speak to Hermione whenever we wish - or to each other and anyone else in the world that has one of these."

Hermione saw several thoughtful nods from the crowd and just as many interested looks. She wondered if she should get one for Harry as a going away present, in case of emergencies, and made a mental note.

"My being a Muggle-born witch is one part of who I am," Hermione started. "I hope that more wizards will learn about the technology and marvelous devices that Muggles have invented to compensate for their lack of magic. I also found another gift for each Lucius and Draco. Not wanting to give away the surprise, all I will say is that both gifts are things that will grow as our union grows over the years."

A group of elves brought out one large box, wrapped in silver paper with a gold bow. They brought a large rectangular thing to the stage, draped with a silver and gold fabric so no one could see what it was. Hermione knew the elves had cast a temporary silencing charm that would end when the fabric was removed, so the foal would not give itself away.

"Lord Malfoy," Hermione gestured to the silver box as an invitation for him to open it. "Carefully, if you please."

Lucius tore off the paper and carefully opened the box so the sides fell away, revealing the slender sapling. It was about two thirds of a meter tall, with silver bark that glinted in the lights. The leaves were an interesting matte silvery green. It was Hermione's understanding that the tree would grow quickly with good care and become fruit bearing in a couple years. Only very well tended trees, however, bore fruit.

"Oh my…" Lucius' began, astonished. His eyes were wide. "Is this what I think it is?"

"A silver lime tree," Hermione nodded. She heard several gasps from their guests. Apparently, a nearly extinct magical plant was an impressive gift. "Well, a sapling. It won't be mature for several years yet."

"This is…amazing," Lucius stepped toward Hermione and pulled her into a tight embrace. From that vantage, he could murmur in her ear. "Thank you so much, Pet. I am overwhelmed."

Hermione held Lucius tight for a moment before they had to step apart. Lucius gave her a parting kiss on the lips before she stepped too far away from him. Hermione went to stand by the very large, covered item on the stage and held her hand out to Draco.

"Your gift Draco, just remove the cover slowly," she said as he took her hand. With his other hand, Draco slowly pulled the fabric off. He revealed a very large wooden crate with large slats in the sides and top. Hermione could see a figure through the slats, but it was hard to make out exactly what was inside. "I believe it is safe to open the door if you wish."

Draco knelt down and opened the crate, allowing him to see the animal within. Lucius had come up behind Hermione and placed a protective hand on her shoulder – ready for whatever emerged.

"Holy Merlin!" Draco exclaimed, causing the creature to emit a high-pitched screech. Draco reigned in his enthusiasm and switched to a soothing, cooing tone. "Oh, I am so sorry, little one. You are just beautiful. It is okay, you are safe, lovely."

As he spoke, Draco was reaching in to the crate and gently coaxing out the animal. There was yet another gasp from their guests as the spindly hippogriff foal ventured out onto the stage. It was about the size of a large dog, but would obviously get much bigger.

"Quiet all of you," Hagrid said to the other guests in a calm, firm, and low tone. "She's travelled a fair bit to get here today and we don't want her frightened by such a crowd."

"You got me my own hippogriff," Draco stated, looking up at Hermione. She thought she saw his eyes shining with wetness as he knelt before his new pet. "She is beautiful and wonderful. _You_ are beautiful and wonderful."

"I'm given to understand that she will imprint sometime next week, so it will be important to keep her around you that day," Hermione smiled. The little hippogriff was certainly adorable, in that new foal way. "Hagrid picked her up for us, so I am sure he could tell you more about her."

"Aye, it would be my pleasure," Hagrid nodded when Draco's gaze found his. "I can come by tomorrow morning to tell you about your new little girl here. She is a sweet little thing."

Draco just nodded and turned his attention back to the foal. He reluctantly coaxed her back into the crate and called the elves over. He instructed them to take her out to the barn and to make sure she has all the food and water she could possibly need. He stressed that she should be made as comfortable as possible and called Bunny specifically to oversee the tasks. Lucius called Pike and entrusted the elf with his new tree. He gave Pike very specific instructions about where to put it in the greenhouse and what to do for the baby tree. Once that was done, Lucius and Draco turned to Hermione.

"While nothing can top what you have given us, we would like to present you with your gifts," Lucius said, "Meager though they may be by comparison."

"As if anything a Malfoy did could ever be called meager," Hermione scoffed.

"We have several gifts," Draco began. "For those of you here that do not know our bride well, let me tell you she is the finest quality of witch. She is not easily swayed by money or material things, which makes her dreadfully hard to shop for. Father and I decided on three gifts. Two are things she really wants while the third is something we want her to have and hope she will cherish."

An elf appeared with a medium sized box, slightly larger than a shoebox. The box itself was a sturdy gold colored cardboard and Hermione noticed holes in the lid. Lucius took the box from the elf and held it for her so she could use both hands to pry up the lid.

"Oh!" Hermione gasped. She reached inside and pulled out a tiny ball of black and white fluff. She held it up and found herself nose to nose with a little kitten with a cute flat smooshed-looking face. "It is adorable! His face looks just like Crookshanks."

"We know you've missed your familiar," Lucius reported. "This little guy is mostly Kneazle and about three months old. We know he can never replace your old pet, but is someone new for you to care for."

"Thank you both," Hermione hugged them each in turn only using one arm, as the other was cradling the tiny beast. "I adore him."

"Another gift we thought you would like," Draco said as he pulled a relatively small, flat box out of his robe. It was about the size of a necktie gift box, wide and flatish. It was wrapped in bright red paper with silver ribbon. Hermione gave Draco her kitten to hold, while she opened the box. She found a pile of papers and had to take a moment to scan the words.

"You didn't!" she gasped upon skimming the parchment. She looked up at Lucius and Draco to see them nodding and grinning.

"What did they do?" she heard Ron shout from the crowd, making her friends all laugh. Again, there were chuckles from the Malfoy guests. They were not entirely humorless, just very used to being formal and guarded.

"They have established the Hermione Granger Malfoy Foundation," she reported, waving the incriminating documents as proof. "It is a charitable organization that helps those in need. I will act as head of its board of directors and these two have already donated one million Galleons. I can hire a staff to run it and there are offices for the Foundation in the Malfoy Building in Diagon Alley. For the sake of timeliness, they have already approved the first act of the Foundation on my behalf. They set up a scholarship program to help Muggle-born or Muggle-raised students at Hogwarts."

Hermione had to wipe away tears. She was so touched. They knew she would want to use their wealth to help others and now she could do just that.

"We have one last gift," Lucius reported, holding out a small box wrapped just like the one before. "This is something we want you to have and hope you will cherish."

Hermione unwrapped the package and found an exquisite diamond pendant necklace. The diamond was huge - about the size of a small plum. It was beautifully set in silver with a long chain.

"It is lovely," Hermione breathed, holding up the necklace.

"It is a Deluminator," Draco shared.

"And an Illuminator," Lucius added. "If you ever need our help, you can use this to call us and it will help us find you. We have charmed it with every protection spell we know. We even included our blood. It will shield you from danger."

"The stone has been in the family vault for generations," Draco reported. "It was reported to be very powerful. We had it set in a silver-gold hybrid that can appear silver, gold, or a mix of both depending on your preference. The setting can also be charmed to change into another piece of jewelry."

Hermione looked at the necklace again. While it looked the same, it seemed even more beautiful because of the sentiment behind it. Blood based protection spells were a very serious matter. They could be dangerous and took a lot out of a person. The cut used would leave a permanent mark magic could not heal. Not only was a Deluminator rare and valuable, but this item would protect her from magic. The gift truly spoke to how much they valued her and made Hermione's start to cry a little.

Hermione threw herself at them both, hugging them each with an arm. Draco still held her kitten and Hermione had to make sure not to crush him.

"Now it is my turn to be overwhelmed," Hermione whispered as she hugged them. "Your caring means as much to me as the actual gift, maybe more. Thank you both, so much."

Hermione stepped back and gave Draco a solid kiss he tried to deepen, but she turned her attention to Lucius and gave him a similar kiss. Lucius managed to slide his hand down to her rear, an action hidden from most of their guests due to their angle away from the crowd. Draco saw it and chuckled.

 **Next - Dinner, Drama...maybe the Delicious Duo? ;-)**


	25. Chapter 25

**Such lovely comments! I am glad that folks are enjoying the story. :-)  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or his friends.**

 **Now - Dinner and a show (two shows!)**

 **Chapter 25**

"Dinner is now served in the dining room," Draco gestured to several French doors, that suddenly opened up into the formal dining room. "Place cards are set and a Revealing charm will help direct you to your seat if you cannot locate it."

The crowd turned to slowly filter into the dining room for dinner. Draco took the opportunity to press himself up against Hermione and kiss her shoulder, as Lucius still had her in a loose embrace. The three stood together for a moment before the Malfoys stepped away from their witch. Hermione took her kitten back from Draco and cooed at the little thing. She was going to have to think of a suitable name for him. Meanwhile, it would not do to bring him to the dinner table. Hermione called Tinky and entrusted him to the elf, asking her to set him up in her bedroom.

"So far so good, huh?" Hermione said to her fiancés in the moment of privacy. All their friends were getting along well enough, and there were no unfortunate incidents thus far.

"Very good," Lucius nodded. "Now that we are alone for a moment, I wanted to stress how important you and your safety are to us. Neither of us has ever done a blood rite before, but happily did so for you - if it means you are protected. We would appreciate it if you would always wear this. Once it is on you, no one but you can remove it. The setting can easily be Transfigured to whatever is appropriate to the occasion, or it can also be Disillusioned entirely if you wish."

"Where did you draw the blood from?" Hermione asked softly.

Lucius and Draco drew up their sleeves and exposed their inner left wrists. They each had an inch long incision across the wrist. Hermione brought each small scar to her lips. They exhibited a huge amount of trust in her, as the blood rite had literally given her a piece of each of them. Freely given blood was a powerful ingredient, and she could do them both serious damage if she was so inclined. She transfigured the necklace, an amulet really, into a cuff bracelet of intertwined silver and gold.

"I understand," Hermione said solemnly. "Thank you for the honor."

"Shall we?" Lucius asked, smiling and offering Hermione his arm. She put her arm through his and then put her other arm through Draco's.

Their guests were just finishing seating themselves when the three entered the dining room. They sat at the head of the table, which was rounded. Hermione was between the two blonds, as usual. Near them, at the head of the table, were Hermione's parents, Severus with Freda, Harry, Ron, Luna, Pansy with Padma, Remus, and Kingsley. Their closer friends seemed be nearer to them and acquaintances were further away.

As soon as Hermione, Lucius, and Draco settled into their seats, the first course appeared in front of everyone – much like the food popped onto the table at Hogwarts. It was a cold cucumber and yogurt soup, perfect for a hot summer night. Conversation flowed well around them. Luna recognized Freda from the spa. Pansy complimented the pink streaks in Luna's blonde hair, which Luna credited to the wonderful staff at Freda's spa. Padma and Pansy were very interested in making appointments, which kicked off a debate about whether it was socially acceptable for wizards to go to the spa. The Malfoys, Harry, and Kingsley were all for it, while Ron, Severus, and Hermione's father were skeptical. Remus laughingly decided not to vote.

The second course of Sole Amandine with shredded Brussels sprouts was followed by bacon and spinach stuffed rib roast with roasted new potatoes. People still seemed to be getting along well, and the room was filled with the din of conversation. The meal seemed to follow Hermione's general pace, all the plates vanishing shortly after she was done. Once she realized that, Hermione paid more attention to how fast other people were eating. By the fourth course of Cornish game hens with juniper berries and beets, Hermione felt she set a good pace. Fifth course was a salad consisting of endive, frisèe, arugula, and pear with strawberry champagne vinaigrette.

Hermione was not sure she could eat another bite, but could not help herself when the dessert appeared. There was a variety of tartlets – dark chocolate with lemon, sour cherry, as well as banana with coconut. By this point, everyone had consumed a great deal of wine, in addition to any pre-dinner cocktails. The coffee served with the tartlets was only just sobering up people enough, so they would be safe to travel later. As a result, everyone was fairly jolly and uninhibited. As the meal had progressed, Lucius and Draco had somehow moved closer to her. Hermione did not get to actually touch any of the tartlets, as Lucius and Draco were taking turns feeding them to her.

Draco held a chocolate lemon tart up to her lips while Hermione took a bite. At the same time, Lucius was leaning in to nuzzle her neck.

"You smell so good," Lucius whispered. "I want to taste your skin, lick you all over. I bet you taste just as good as you smell."

Hermione was being overloaded with sensation. The wine had gone to her head, the dessert Draco was giving her tasted wonderful, and Lucius' words were making her both dizzy and wet. Hermione resisted squirming in her chair. She wanted to take her wizards upstairs and strip them naked. Hermione took the last bite of the tart in Draco's hand, sucking his fingers into her mouth as she did. Draco's eyes rolled back up into his head and he groaned softly.

"You are a naughty little witch, Pet," Lucius murmured to her. "Do I need to punish my wanton witch for being so forward in front of all our friends?"

Hermione whimpered softly and leaned back into Lucius as she released Draco's fingers with a soft pop.

"Not only does Hermione insist on meeting with me in her bathroom," Severus drawled in his facetiously bored, teasing tone, "but I also have to bear witness to Lucius and Draco's public displays of affection while I am eating? Hermione has likely been able to feed herself since she was a toddler, Draco. Thank Merlin my hearing is not good enough to hear what disturbing things Lucius is whispering to the poor girl. I am certain it would be enough to put me off my dessert entirely."

Hermione blushed and sat forward in her seat, away from the brain-muddling, encompassing embrace of her fiancés.

"Oh hush, Professor," Luna instructed in her dreamy tone. "They are soon-to-be newlyweds and very much entitled to explore their affection for each other."

"I have an equal distaste for public displays and this lovey-dovey tripe makes my stomach churn," Pansy announced imperiously. Hermione wondered if she took lessons from Severus in self-righteous snark. Maybe he held classes in the Slytherin common room.

"Got yourself a real catch there, Padma," Ron mock-whispered across the table to Padma, who giggled at her girlfriend's churlishness.

"However," Pansy continued, glaring at Ron, "I was going to say, that I am glad there is affection in the union at all. I can't even count the number of engagement and wedding events I have attended in the aristocracy, where the bride and groom are either indifferent or hostile toward each other. At most dinners like this, the couple would sit on each end of the table. While I don't need to see Draco try to get Granger in his lap, I am happy for them. Draco deserves a wife he actually likes, and Lucius certainly deserves some happiness after being married to that crazy bitch."

"Thank you for your good wishes for our union," Lucius smiled, which Pansy acknowledged with a prim nod. Apparently, both Malfoys were used to Pansy's bluntness.

"To happiness," Remus said, raising his glass. "May this union be a happy one for all."

Everyone within hearing raised their glasses, and a few people shouted out, 'hear hear.' Hermione looked around at her friends and down the table, happy to see so many happy faces. She could only assume the alcohol had lubricated socialization for this varied group of people. There was a lot of laughter, some arguments, and at one point, someone started everyone off in singing the Hogwarts School song.

Despite Severus' teasing, Hermione eventually found herself leaning back into Lucius and Draco. The dessert course did not go anywhere, but the last course of fresh fruit popped up on the table. Lucius started popping sweet berries into Hermione's mouth, while Draco ran his fingertips across her shoulders and down her arms. Again, Hermione felt herself getting lost in the two wizards. Lucius fed her fruit and let his fingers linger on her lips, caressing her face. Draco seemed to inch slowly toward her, so that he was pressed against her, cradling her. His fingers continued to run lightly up and down her arm, as he ran the very tip of his nose across her shoulder blades. Hermione sighed happily at their attentions.

"As much as I love to watch two men pawing at my daughter, I think we have to be off. Your mother is sloshed," William Granger said, standing up from the table. His tone was much more jovial and teasing than it would have been the night before. Hermione liked to think it was entirely due to his getting to know the Malfoys better, but knew it was partly due to copious amounts of wine.

"Let me walk you guys," Hermione said, detaching herself from the Malfoys. "I need to activate your Portkey."

"Thank you both so much for coming," Lucius said, as he and Draco both rose from their seats. "We hope to see you again, soon and often."

"Most definitely," Jean laughed. She did seem quite drunk, but happy. Hermione imagined she would be less happy in the morning when the hangover hit.

"Please," Draco offered Jean his arm, "let me escort you."

The Grangers departure started a trend. Members of the nobility were very sensitive to overstaying their welcome, as it was considered quite gauche. Those sitting close to the engaged triad saw that the three needed their privacy, if the increasingly obvious touches were any indication. Lucius manned the door to the dining room that led to the exit, so he could say goodbye to their guests as Hermione and Draco walked her parents out.

Natty had arranged the Grangers things in the morning room, where the Manor side of the Portkey was kept. While Draco helped her drunken parents gather up their things, Hermione activated the vase Portkey that would send them home. After hugs, well wishes, and promises to call and visit soon, the Grangers touched the vase and swirled away.

Draco promptly took the opportunity of a moment alone to grab Hermione around the waist, and pull her down on top of him onto a couch - making her squeal and laugh.

"I can't seem to control myself around you, Kitten," Draco smiled. "By dessert, I wanted to make all of our guest's leave, so I could get you out of that dress."

"That would be rude, Draco," Hermione teased, straddling him and pressing downward into his growing erection. Draco groaned and gripped her hips. "You know your father raised you better than that."

"Bollocks," Draco grunted, as he tried to buck his hips upwards. "Father would have been unzipping your dress, as I ushered people out."

Hermione threw back her head and laughed. Draco was probably right.

"Speaking of your father," Hermione sighed, "it is not fair of us to leave him with the burden of saying goodbye to all our guests. We will have to restrain ourselves for a few more minutes I'm afraid."

Draco pouted, but did not try to stop her from climbing off him and off the couch. He heaved a huge, dramatic sigh then got up himself. They walked directly to the front hallway, where Lucius was subtly moving the remaining guests toward the door. Hermione gave Harry and Ron big hugs goodbye and warned them to take care, as they were going out to the pub with a bunch of the other younger folks.

Lucius and Draco were being swallowed up by well-wishers, all wanting to say farewell. Finally, there were only a handful of guests left. Lucius went back to the dining room to check for any stragglers, as Draco and Hermione said goodbye to Pansy and Padma. Pansy wanted to confirm her shopping trip on Tuesday, again. Laughing, Hermione assured her she would get all the _haute couture_ she could handle. Pansy was approved for Floo travel to the Manor, so she and Padma left through the drawing room.

Draco threaded his fingers through Hermione's and they ambled back toward the dining room, smiling. They came to a halt in the doorway as Hermione gasped and a cold wave of nausea washed over her. There, a few meters away was Lucius in a dining room chair with a voluptuous witch straddling him, her hands gripping his long hair and her tongue stuck down his throat.

Thoughts raced through Hermione's mind at light speed. He had promised her he would be faithful - it was in the contract for Merlin's sake! She wondered if he had been truthful at all, when he said he took no mistresses and had no one after his wife died. It certainly did not look that way to Hermione. Her magic had started racing along with her thoughts.

After that split second of shock, Hermione went to approach the illicit couple, filled with rage. She found herself restrained by Draco, however, and turned to glare at him. He jutted his chin toward Lucius and the witch, indicating that Hermione should keep watching.

Hermione turned back to see Lucius shove the woman off him, so she fell onto the floor.

"How dare you take such liberties, Madame," he spat, looking both sad and disgusted. Hermione could see the woman better and thought it was Vivienne Crabbe, Vincent's mother. She was everything Hermione was not, physically. She was tall, blond, and extremely voluptuous - whereas Hermione was petite and had more subtle curves. Mrs. Crabbe began sobbing.

"You can't marry that...that Mudblood child!" she screamed, crying. "It isn't supposed to be this way. I am all alone! I am not supposed to be some poor widow. My idiot husband died, and your frigid bitch of a wife is gone too. We can be together!"

"You are quite mistaken, Madame," Lucius said coldly as he stood from the chair, staring down at her. It seemed that neither had noticed Hermione and Draco in the doorway. "It is regrettable that you find yourself in such a sad condition. You have had some bad luck and tragedy, however, a great deal of the blame for your situation centers on yourself. You were a vain, shallow, stupid witch when we were children, Vivienne, and age did not temper those traits. You chose a stupid husband because he was rich. You encouraged your stupid husband, and then your poor son, to follow that lunatic because of your vanity. You have no money, because you would not save or invest it; you preferred to spend it on yourself. Even if I did not have Hermione, you and I would never happen. Now get up off the floor, and get out of my house."

It was that moment that Lucius noticed Draco and Hermione in the doorway. Vivienne Crabbe followed his gaze, and looked over her shoulder to see the younger Malfoy and a very angry looking witch. She scrambled to her feet and placed a protective hand on her head, probably thinking of Yoana Yaxley. Hermione's magic was visibly crackling now, like Saint Elmo's fire, except golden. Mrs. Crabbe was right to be fearful. Hermione had her wand out before anyone could blink.

" _Rubefacio Manifestus_!" Hermione seethed at the older witch. The golden light crackling along Hermione's skin flowed down her extended arm and through her wand toward Vivienne Crabbe. It hit Mrs. Crabbe squarely and the witch screeched and clutched her hands to her chest.

"I know you have suffered the loss of your family," Hermione said with a deadly calm, staring straight into Mrs. Crabbe's widened, tearful eyes. "But we have all suffered in this war. If you ever touch what is mine again, what I will do to you will make that suffering seem like child's play. Do you understand me?"

"What did you do to me?" Mrs. Crabbe whimpered. She gingerly brought her hands away from her ample chest and both hands were bright red.

"You were caught red handed. You should not do things, if you are unprepared for the consequences. You are lucky I did not include your lips as well, as they were also touching something that did not belong to you." Hermione calmly replied. "You did not answer my question, however. Do you understand me?"

Mrs. Crabbe nodded mutely, staring at her scarlet hands. Hermione knew that she would soon invest in gloves. The bright candy apple red would not fade. It would last forever, unless Mrs. Crabbe found a way to break the curse, but Hermione did not imagine she was that smart or that powerful.

"Tinky," Hermione called. The elf appeared in a moment and stood, awaiting instruction. "Escort this witch to the anti-Apparition boundary and make sure she leaves the property."

The shocked Mrs. Crabbe was whisked away very swiftly. The elves were nothing if not efficient.

"What did you do to her hands?" Draco asked curiously, "Burn them?"

"No!" Hermione exclaimed aghast. "I would never burn the skin off of someone as a punishment! I just turned them red."

"When will the red disappear?" Lucius asked, equally as curious.

"When she figures out a counter curse more powerful than my magic," Hermione shrugged.

"So never," Lucius smirked.

"I imagine she wishes you _had_ burned her skin off," Draco said. "At least that would grow back."

"Pain is not a very effective way to teach a lesson," Hermione instructed. "You don't teach much besides how to avoid the pain and to hate the teacher. I find public humiliation and a lasting reminder resonates with people, and they learn after just one lesson - so far."

"That Yaxley woman's hair will grow back," Draco pointed out.

"Hair grows slowly," Hermione replied. "I think the reminder will last long enough. If she had shoved her tongue down your throat she may have found herself investing in a lifetime of hats."

"You saw that part?" Lucius grimaced. Hermione stiffened and turned away from them. She did not want to look at Lucius. The image of seeing her fiancé in the arms of another woman was much more disturbing than she imagined it ever could be. Also disturbing was her automatic jump to distrust Lucius.

"I did not initiate or invite that in any kind of way," Lucius insisted, with a pleading edge to his voice. "I swear to you Hermione, I would never do that."

Hermione whipped her head back around, and saw a desperate glint in his eye. Draco was right behind him, his brow furrowed with concern and a supportive had on his father's shoulder. She knew if he broke the fidelity clause of the contract, she could void the entire thing - as could they if she failed to hold up her end as well.

"I know, Lucius," Hermione said, her eyes welling with tears. "We walked in and she was straddling you, kissing you. I hated seeing you with another woman like that, even though it just lasted a second and it was forced upon you."

"I did not want that, or her," Lucius repeated softly, tentatively approaching her.

"I know!" Hermione repeated herself as well, crying now. "I know that now. My first thought though - my first thought was that you lied, that you betrayed me - just told me what I wanted to hear, that it really was too good to be true. Those are horrible things to think about you!"

"Oh, Pet," Lucius said, gathering her up in his arms and pulling her close. "Shhh, don't cry. It's okay."

"How is it okay?" Hermione sobbed softly. "If Draco hadn't held me back, I would have flown at you both in a rage. I would not have seen you push her away, or heard those things you said."

"It _is_ okay little one," Lucius insisted, stoking her hair. Draco came up behind her and started rubbing her back.

"Trust takes time, Kitten, especially with our history," Draco said soothingly. "We know that. And we know you will trust us - in time. You certainly trust us more than you did this time last week. So I think we are doing pretty well."

"I know we are doing pretty well," Lucius agreed, tipping Hermione's face upwards and brushing loose strands of hair away from her face. Cupping her face, he used his thumbs to brush away the tears that had fallen on her cheeks. "How could that cow think I would want anyone besides you? You are gorgeous."

"She is...voluptuous," Hermione pouted. "And tall."

"And stupid, vain, shallow and weak willed," Lucius replied with a teasing lilt. "I want a warrior, a fighter. What fun is dominating the weak? There is no challenge there. Now you, my naughty witch, are a challenge and are plenty voluptuous for us."

"Mmm," Draco agreed, as he brushed her hair to the side and licked upwards between her shoulder blades. "You have wonderful curves that I adore. I certainly think about them often." Draco moved his hands down to her hips.

"I imagine my hands gripping these hips." He continued squeezing with his fingers. He slowly slid his hands to her belly and up her torso over her dress. "I imagine these breasts bouncing as you ride me. I see myself palming them, sucking them, squeezing them."

Hermione moaned in response to Draco's words. He was squeezing her breasts through her dress, and kissing the back of her neck and shoulders. Hermione reached up and took Lucius' face in her hands to pull him down to her. She kissed him hard, taking his mouth ruthlessly. Hermione felt the need to possess him after what that other witch had tried; Lucius was hers. Her tongue explored his mouth and her teeth nibbled at his lips.

"You are amazing, Pet," Lucius rasped when Hermione released him. "I have been fantasizing about you naked all night."

"You have, have you?" Hermione arched a brow and leaned back into Draco's embrace. She felt Draco lower the zipper on her dress. Hermione stepped to the side, out from between Lucius and Draco. She took a few steps toward the table, going toward the seats they had been in all night, then she paused and let the dress fall to the floor. Hermione looked back at her fiancés over her shoulder, quirked her eyebrow, and continued to the head of the table wearing only cream lace knickers, her heels, and jewelry.

Hermione heard Lucius and Draco following her, quickly catching up with her.

"Did you fantasize about me naked on this table, here?" Hermione asked as she leaned back against the table. Lucius nodded and she hopped up on the table, crossing her legs. Both wizards seemed fixated on her bare breasts. "And what were we doing on the table?"

Hermione lay back on the table and stretched her arms up above her head, arching her back. Lucius was at the side of the table in a flash, running his hands along her rib cage, up the valley between her breasts, and – finally – taking her breasts in his hands. Draco positioned himself between her legs. He wrapped one leg around his waist and lifted the other toward his shoulder. He brought her ankle to his lips and started slowly kissing up her leg.

"We were doing something very much like this on the table," Lucius replied. He reached over to a bowl of fruit and removed a handful. Lucius then proceeded to create a trail of fruit down her torso, dropping a blueberry in her belly button. Two raspberries were perched on her nipples. As Lucius set about eating the fruit, Draco was running his hands up and down her legs. One hand went to squeeze her arse, lifting her slightly, so her core lined up with the hardness in his trousers. He began rubbing his cloth-covered cock against her wet knickers, making Hermione moan. Lucius decided he wanted the raspberries and enthusiastically sucked them off her tight nipples.

Lucius found a platter of left over desserts and started painting Hermione's naked torso with tart filling. A line of chocolate followed her collarbones and went down her arms. He smoothed sour cherry onto her belly and rib cage. Lucius smeared the banana and coconut over her sternum and breasts, pausing to pinch each nipple. Draco ground himself into her core as he watched Lucius work. Although she still wore her knickers and Draco his trousers, his massive hardness was rubbing against her clit in the most delicious way. Hermione's chest was heaving with her rapid breathing as she pressed herself into Draco, searching for friction.

"I want to fuck you so badly, Kitten," Draco groaned. Then he broke out into a devilish grin. "This time next week, I will be fucking you. This time next week, we will be married. I can't wait to be deep inside you, Kitten. Between the two of us, I am certain we can exhaust you to the point where you can no longer stand."

Hermione felt Lucius smile and chuckle against her skin as he was licking off the chocolate. Her orgasm had been building and building. Lucius licking and biting her all over, combined with Draco ruthlessly rubbing against her clit, was bring her close to the edge. The mental pictures created by Draco's dirty words were too much. Hermione whimpered and thrust herself against Draco, looking for that little bit more she needed.

Draco appeared to be in a similar position. He was pushing against her harder now and at a faster pace. That new pace was just what Hermione needed, and she encouraged him to keep going harder, faster. She felt her orgasm crash into her and yelled out, arching her back and tightening her legs around Draco's waist.

"Yes, Kitten, that's it," Draco grunted as he came, his body going rigid for a moment before slumping against her. Hermione was trying to catch her breath as Lucius watched her.

"You really are glorious when you come," Lucius smiled, swirling a finger around her belly button, where her skin was covered in sweets.

"You've made a mess of her," Draco laughed, rubbing Hermione's limp post-orgasm legs. Lucius laughed aloud as well, continuing to draw shapes in the sugary mess coating her torso.

"Oh you think you're funny do you?" Hermione teased, propping herself up on her elbows. "Getting me all dirty like this."

"You are positively edible," Lucius laughed. Hermione reached to her side and scooped up some chocolate from a tart. She smeared it right down Lucius' nose and over his mouth. His eyes widened in surprise and Draco cackled with laughter.

"Think that's funny?" Lucius asked Draco, who was laughing so hard he could barely speak.

"The look on your face..." Draco gasped. Lucius picked up a tart and threw it right at Draco's chest. "Hey!"

Soon food was flying between them. Hermione pulled off Lucius' shirt while Draco threw dessert at his father. Lucius stopped protesting when Hermione began licking the sweets off his chest. She pushed Lucius down in a chair and unzipped his trousers. Reaching inside Hermione freed his thick cock and smeared banana coconut down the length of it, giggling.

"Mmm, banana flavored," Hermione smiled, sinking to her knees in front of Lucius' chair. Draco chuckled and set about wiping dessert off his own face.

Hermione ran her tongue up Lucius' shaft, swirling the head around in her mouth. He was already leaking cum, so Hermione knew he would not last long.

"Gods, Pet," Lucius groaned, throwing his head back. Hermione sucked and licked all the tart filling off, making Lucius pant. She incorporated her teeth, making Lucius hiss. "Yessss, just like that."

Lucius twined his fingers into Hermione's hair and gently thrust upwards into her mouth. Hermione found this an extremely satisfying way to eat her dessert, and she imagined Lucius would agree. She relaxed her jaw and swallowed him all the way down her throat, making Lucius gasp and swear. She loved making him forget his good manners and she moaned; creating a wonderful vibration for Lucius' cock nestled in her throat. That produced heavy panting and more swearing. Hermione swallowed around him and Lucius thrust into her mouth more erratically. She knew he was close, so she reached a hand up to his face and traced his lips with her index finger. Lucius sucked her finger into his mouth and Hermione pulled it back. She took her wet finger and snuck it down past his balls to his arse. Hermione slid her finger inside him and searched out that sweet spot. When she found the small bundle of nerves, she rubbed and Lucius shouted out a string of expletives as he came down the back of her throat.

Hermione swallowed everything Lucius had, and licked his softening cock clean. She released him with a soft pop and sat up, running her hands up his thighs.

"Mmm, banana flavored," Hermione repeated, grinning. Lucius and Draco laughed. The three sat for a moment relaxing. Hermione rested her head on Lucius' thigh while he sat back in the chair, a satisfied smile on his lips, as he absentmindedly smoothed her hair back. Draco sat in his own chair next to them, smiling.

"Come on, Kitten," Draco said offering his hand and helping Hermione up off her knees. "Let's all go get cleaned up."

"You've got chocolate in your hair," Hermione smiled as she stood. She reached up to brush the hair off Draco's forehead and gave him a sweet kiss on the lips. Lucius stood up as well and put his arms around them both, Apparating them directly to Hermione's bathroom. Draco held her steady while Hermione stepped out of her heels. Lucius went to turn on the wonderful shower. Draco unclasped the diamond and gold choker, while Hermione slipped out the earrings. Draco set the jewels on her bathroom counter and Lucius unpinned her hair. Hermione caught sight of her reflection and laughed. She had food smeared all over her and looked a mess.

Lucius has set the shower to produce a lot of steam to loosen up all the caked on tart filling the three of them wore. Hermione sighed and relaxed under her showerhead, while the Malfoys did the same at theirs. Draco came over to scrub her back and Lucius soaped up her front.

"You know, Pet," Lucius drawled as he repeatedly soaped her breasts. "I got to lick you, but not all over. There was one thing I haven't gotten to taste tonight, and it really is my favorite."

Lucius dropped to his knees in front of her and lifted one of her legs over his shoulder. His mouth went straight to her center, his tongue exploring and lapping at her. Hermione gasped and felt Draco behind her, supporting her.

"Merlin," Hermione groaned. "I've already come so many times today."

"Get ready to come again," Draco chuckled as he ran his hands up her soapy torso and pinched her nipples. Hermione turned her head and captured Draco's lips with hers. She nipped at his lips with her teeth and explored his mouth with her tongue. She loved kissing them. She could just kiss them all night long. Lucius' tongue was pressing into her channel and then flicking against her clit. She rotated her hips slightly, pressing herself into his face.

Hermione moaned into Draco's mouth as Lucius lapped at her. She felt Draco's hardness against her back and reached around to grip him. Draco grunted his approval, but could not say more because Hermione would not release his mouth. She stroked his cock in the same rhythm Lucius established with his mouth. As he focused on her clit, sucking and flicking it with his tongue, Hermione increased the pace on Draco's member. The water lubricated him well and Hermione was on autopilot because Lucius' was driving her crazy with his tongue. It surprised her when Draco pulled away from their unending kiss.

"Fuck, Kitten," Draco grunted as he came all over her hand and on her hip. Watching Draco come pushed Hermione over the edge she was teetering on.

"Oh, yes!" she yelled as Lucius continued to lick her through her orgasm. Her fingers dug into Draco while the orgasm washed over her. Hermione had to sit on the bench in the shower and catch her breath. These romps with Lucius and Draco were wearing her out after such a long, full day. She smiled as she watched them wash up. Although she was exhausted, she would not change a thing.

Lucius helped her out of the shower and Draco rubbed her dry with a soft, fluffy towel. She put her arms around the waists of her fiancés and walked them to her bed. Hermione climbed in naked and snuggled into the wonderful sheets, waiting for her wizards to join her. The slipped in on either side and settled in. Lucius spooned her from behind while Draco kissed her forehead, taking her hand in his.

"Goodnight, Kitten," Draco smiled. "Thank you for an amazing party and for such spectacular gifts."

"Indeed," Lucius agreed, pressing his face into her damp curls. "Tonight was perfect, rough patches aside. Thank you for such thoughtful gifts. It means a lot to us that you thought of what we would want."

"No, thank you," Hermione yawned. She looked at the amulet, still transfigured as a cuff bracelet on her wrist. Her voice was thick with sleep and she was not very coherent. "You are wonderful wizards and are going to make wonderful husbands. Goodnight."

 **Next - Chillin'**


	26. Chapter 26

**Thanks for reading! Hope everyone is well.  
Disclaimer: I have no claims of ownership to Harry Potter.**

 **Now - Hangin out...I'm calling it character development ;-)**

 **Chapter 26**

Hermione woke up laying on her stomach, soft sun light in her face, and someone planting kisses down her spine. She hummed in approval as she stretched her sleep heavy limbs.

"Good morning, Kitten," Draco said in a singsong tone.

"What time is it?" she asked, rolling over to face him. She frowned to see him already dressed for the day. Looking around, Lucius was missing too. She must have slept very late.

"Around ten thirty," he smiled down at her. "Father is downstairs with Madame Selwyn. She is here to update us on the wedding plans and the dressmaker is here for your fitting. Father made it a point to ask your parents about Muggle wedding traditions. We were told that it is bad luck for the groom to see the bride in her dress prior to the ceremony, which seems like a strange belief. Your mother also reported that the bride's mother usually assists her daughter with dress choices. We decided to invite some people over for brunch so you have your mother and other female opinions - as is apparently typical in Muggle culture."

"It is usual for a bride to go shopping for a wedding dress with her mother and bridesmaids," Hermione replied, smiling.

"Everyone is already downstairs in the small dining room," Draco sighed, "So I had to get dressed. I guess you do too. But when we go on our honeymoon we are having entire days of nakedness."

"Agreed," Hermione laughed, playfully pushing Draco off, so she could go wash up quickly. She was not going to disagree with days of naked Malfoys.

Draco left Hermione to her morning ritual, even if it was very late morning. She washed her face and brushed her teeth, then padded to her wardrobe to find something comfortable. Draco had been wearing jeans and a T-shirt. Hermione opened up the drawers in search of her comfy clothes. After all the fanciness the day before, she really wanted to be low key. She found her favorite pair of old worn jeans in a drawer, along with an old short-sleeved Quidditch jersey. Hermione put on her clothes and swept her long curly hair up into a ponytail. She did not bother with shoes at all. This was her regular Sunday at home clothes, and she idly wondered what the Malfoys would think.

Hermione looked around, realizing she had no idea where her little Kneazle kitten was. She started to panic, telling herself she was thoughtless and careless with her new pet.

"Tinky!" Hermione called, the panic sharpening her voice somewhat.

The elf popped in, holding the little kitten in her arms.

"Oh thank Merlin," Hermione heaved a sigh of relief and reached out to take the kitten. "I thought I'd lost this little guy."

"Tinky is taking care of him for Missy Lady," the elf assured her, handing over the black and white ball of fur. "Missy Lady is very very busy!"

"There is no excuse to neglect this little bundle," Hermione cuddled the kitten. "I really must give him a name."

Hermione headed downstairs, kitten cradled in her arm. As she walked and thought of cat names, she found herself absently rubbing her amulet, which was still a bracelet. Something about it made her magic seem to purr. Hermione could swear she felt her amulet purr back. The jewelry had an affinity for her. The bracelet cuff did not slip around on her forearm, but seemed to want to stay close to her. She imagined what it would look like as a silver and gold band around her bicep. As she thought about it, the bracelet transfigured and moved to her upper arm, like she pictured. Hermione made a note to ask Lucius or Draco about that later.

A brunch buffet was set out in the dining room. Ron and Pansy were both helping themselves at the buffet. Lucius was sipping tea and chatting with her parents and Mme. Selwyn at the table. Harry, Severus, and Neville were eating and chatting. Well, Neville and Harry were chatting, while Severus looked on with his usual mildly disdainful expression. Draco had a plate full of food and was listening intently to Hagrid. Luna was also eating and listening next to Draco. Hermione was starving, so walked over to help herself.

"Morning, 'Mione," Ron smiled. "I have to admit, there is always a lot of good food here. It really is a silver lining of having to put up with the dastardly duo."

"What is their silver lining in having to put up with you?" Pansy asked as she put food on her plate.

"How was the pub last night?" Hermione asked, rolling her eyes at them both. She held out her plate for Ron to scoop her some eggs and sausage, since she was still holding her kitten with her other arm.

"Good!" Ron grinned, heaping more food on Hermione's plate than she could possibly eat. "There were some very friendly witches."

"Well, there is no accounting for taste," Pansy sighed. Then she turned to Hermione. She critically eyed the mass of eggs and sausage then added fruit to Hermione's plate, which was certainly healthier. "Draco tells me Muggles have a superstition about the groom seeing a wedding dress before the ceremony. I am here to make sure you don't do something strange to the dress."

"Gee, thanks Pansy," Hermione said. Hermione was glad to get an opinion from a witch in the Malfoy's social circle, though. "You can let me know if I am breaking some bizarre aristocrat rule. When we go shopping Tuesday, I expect you to give me some inside information about you upper class witches. All your rules seem foreign to me."

"I can help you navigate those bitches," Pansy nodded.

Hermione took her plate and went to sit in the empty seat next to Mme. Selwyn, settling the curious little kitten in her lap. He seemed happy to occupy himself wrestling with Hermione's cloth napkin. Mme. Selwyn, Lucius, and her parents were discussing the differences between Muggle and wizarding weddings.

"Draco said you guys invited a few people over for brunch," Hermione said as she sat, "This is a lot of people."

"Yes, it is," Lucius agreed, eyebrow raised. He gave her outfit a once-over and shook his head slightly. "We invited your parents of course, as well as Pansy and Luna for your dress fitting. Madam Selwyn is here on business. Hagrid came to follow up with Draco about his new pet. The rest of these…vagabonds just showed up. Apparently your friends are used to dropping in on you unannounced at their whim."

"Yup," Hermione smiled as she slathered jam onto her toast. "My friends know they are always welcome to see me whenever they wish. In any case, don't blame Severus on me – he is your friend. And I imagine Neville's presence is more for your sake than mine. He is probably more interested in seeing your new tree than he is in seeing me."

Lucius rolled his eyes, but Hermione saw the corners of his mouth turn upward in amusement. Now that Hermione had arrived, Mme. Selwyn got Draco's attention and gave an update as to the wedding plans. She gave them a copy of the guest list, which would self-update as more people responded. Mme. Selwyn arranged a preliminary tasting of the hors d'oeuvres and reception menu at noon the next day. She provided diagrams of how everything would be set up and included drawings of proposed décor. Everything would be done in ivory, silver, and gold with lots of flowers. Hermione was surprised to learn that one drawing room would be set up to house wedding presents, as a table or two would not be sufficient for the amount expected. Another drawing room would have parting gifts for their guests. Mme. Selwyn suggested gift bags with a mix of wizarding and Muggle things inside, which Hermione thought was a spectacular idea.

Once Mme. Selwyn got them updated, the group began talking about weddings they liked and others they did not. They also talked about their post-brunch plans. Hermione, her mother, Pansy, and Luna would go with Mme. Selwyn to the morning room where Fortunata had taken her brunch to keep working on the dress. Draco, Hagrid, Ron, Harry and Hermione's father were headed out to the barn to see Draco's baby hippogriff. Lucius, Severus, and Neville planned to go out to the greenhouse.

"So, Hermione," Draco said in an overly casual tone, "A fan of international Quidditch then?"

Draco gestured to her Quidditch jersey. Hermione smiled as she poured cream into a dish for her kitten. She wore this jersey often since it was so soft, and did not really think about where she had gotten it.

"Not really," Hermione shrugged. "I stole this from Viktor years ago when I went to visit him in Bulgaria. It is soft and lightweight. I never get too hot. I think Quidditch jerseys are made specially to do that."

"They are," Draco nodded. "I happen to have a number of soft, lightweight Quidditch jerseys from when I played at Hogwarts. You are welcome to them if that is your preference. Then you can return the one you stole from your friend."

"I am sure he would appreciate it back," Lucius nodded, his eyes twinkling with amusement. "Then you will no longer be a thief, just a borrower."

"I will keep that in mind," Hermione laughed.

The group left brunch and went their separate ways. Fortunata was all set up in the morning room with Tinky. It looked to Hermione as if much of the dress was finished, but was missing the details. The fabric was wonderful. She handed off her kitten to Luna to go try on the dress. While Hermione stepped behind an ornamental screen, Fortunata showed the other women a drawing of what the dress would look like. Hermione heard them oohing and aahing while they asked the dressmaker questions about the detailing.

Hermione came out and put on the shoes Tinky had brought her, and then stood on the pedestal Fortunata conjured. The short dressmaker checked the fit and made a few notes about adjustments. The basic shape of the dress was done, as was the light blush pink underskirt that just peaked out to show color. The pleating at the top was only partly finished, as Fortunata wanted to ensure the bodice fit before adding the detailing. There was a great deal to add. Fortunata was going to be a busy woman in the coming week. They scheduled the next dress fitting for Thursday, and Hermione changed back into her jeans.

"You will look wonderful," Jean Granger smiled, dabbing tears from the corners of her eyes.

"A lovely dress," Luna agreed, the kitten batting at the ends of her long blonde hair.

"Make sure the detailing is spectacular," Pansy directed. "The witches in the aristocracy will be scrutinizing you. The dress must fit perfectly and there cannot be a bead out of place. You have the beginning of an impressive dress, so you're off to a good start."

Hermione nodded. Her mother brought up the issue of the bridal shower and hen party. Bridal showers were not done in wizarding culture, neither was a 'last hurrah' for the bride and groom before the wedding. Pansy and Luna encouraged Hermione to have a hen party the Friday night before the wedding. They thought the Muggle tradition sounded fascinating. Hermione promised to think about it and let them know soon.

Pansy had plans for the afternoon so she used the Floo and left. Mme. Selwyn and Fortunata left as well. Hermione and Luna went with Hermione's mother to go get her father. Hermione called Tinky to take the kitten, not wanting to take him to the barns with all those large carnivorous Thestrals. The Grangers too had afternoon plans and had to get going. It was extremely hot outside, especially for the usually mild Devonshire climate, and Hermione began to sweat in the summer sun by the time they reached the barn.

Draco and Hagrid were cooing at the little hippogriff foal while Ron, Harry, and William Granger ambled around the barn, looking at the animals.

"What are you going to name her?" Hermione asked Draco while her mother went to collect her father and Luna went to pet the Thestrals.

"I don't know yet," Draco admitted from the floor of the barn where he was sitting with his foal.

"Hmmm," Hermione thought as she knelt down in front of the little hippogriff. "What about one of the stars in the Draco constellation, like Kuma or Eltanin?"

"I like Kuma," Draco smiled. "She does look like a Kuma doesn't she?"

Hagrid agreed and the two went back to talking about what the little foal would need. She would likely imprint on Tuesday or Wednesday, and Draco had to be with her at all times starting Tuesday morning. Once she imprinted on Draco, the hippogriff would always see him as the leader of her herd – her family – and she would never leave.

"I am hot," Hermione reported, fanning herself.

"Would you like to go swimming?" Draco offered. "It is a good day to go to the lake."

"That is a wonderful idea!" Hermione exclaimed. "I have to walk my parents back to the Manor. I will see if I have a bathing suit here."

Hermione walked her parents back to the house. Ron, Harry, and Luna went with them most of the way, but turned off to go to the Apparition point. They were going to get their own beach things, so they could come back and go swimming.

Hermione's parents took the Portkey home and she went up to search her wardrobe. Tinky was in her room changing the sheets and the little kitten was curled up on the chair by the window. The little elf assured Hermione she would take care of her new pet. Tinky showed Hermione where her beachwear was in the huge dressing room. Pulling out the pink and white strapless one-piece she'd had for ages, Hermione slipped on a strapless terry cloth romper for her cover. A floppy straw hat to keep the sun off her face and her big straw tote finished her ensemble. Flitting around the room, she gathered her wand, mobile phone, music player and a couple of books to read, and stuffed them in the tote as she walked out the door.

Hermione walked to the lake and saw Draco already there. There was a large green and white canopy set up on the beach. Lounge chairs were set out inside the canopy as well as out in the sun. As Hermione got closer, she saw that a table of refreshments had also been set out in the canopy.

"Fancy," Hermione grinned at Draco. She set her bag and hat down inside the canopy, and then stripped off her romper to find Draco staring at her.

"My, my, my," Draco drawled as he sauntered over toward her. "Don't you just look sweet?"

Hermione chuckled as Draco ran his hands slowly across her torso and down to her rear. Her mother had bought her this bathing suit prior to a family trip to Greece several summers ago. Hermione would not necessarily pick out something so juvenile and 'sweet' looking for herself - it was pink and white gingham after all.

"Did you want me to eat you up?" Draco murmured in her ear, giving her arse a solid squeeze. "Is that why you wore this sweet little suit?"

"It's the only one I have," Hermione breathed, leaning into Draco's embrace.

"Hmmm, is that so?" Draco chuckled as he nipped at her neck. "Father and I are eminently qualified to pick out your swimwear. In fact, I think I'll give Anna a call on my new Muggle phone."

Draco leaned in and gave Hermione a kiss. She pressed herself into him and Draco deepened the kiss, his tongue exploring her mouth as both his hands gripping her arse.

"Oh, come on!" Ron exclaimed as he, Harry, and Luna came up to the canopy.

"At least it isn't as bad as last time we walked in on them," Harry laughed, setting his things down on a lounge chair.

Hermione and Draco laughed and pulled apart, although Draco kept his arm around her waist. Lucius arrived with Neville in tow. Severus had passed on the swimming. Hermione stared as Draco and Lucius stripped down to their bathing suits. Draco wore long green shorts that almost reached his knees, much like the other boys his age. Lucius, however, wore much shorter black trunks that did not even go halfway down his thigh. Hermione freely ogled both of their naked, muscular chests.

"Keep it in your pants, 'Mione," Harry laughed, flopping down on the chair beside her.

"That doesn't even make sense, Harry," Hermione chided, not taking her eyes off the Malfoys.

"The purpose of the message is the same," he responded. "You are ogling."

"Well, they are mine to ogle," she grinned. "And they are so very pretty."

"Everyone knows they are yours," Luna put in dreamily, sitting on the other side of Harry. "Word has spread about Vivienne Crabbe already."

"That was quick," Draco observed. Clearly, he and Lucius had been attending to Hermione's conversation the whole time. Hermione could tell, because they were preening all through the 'ogling' discussion.

"Gossip runs quickly," Luna nodded. "I think Swumpert swarms feed off good gossip and aide transmission of information. My father and I are working on a piece in the Quibbler about Swumpert swarms, so I have been paying close attention to the gossip. Everyone is talking about the bald Yoana Yaxley, and now Vivienne Crabbe, as cautionary tales not to cross Hermione Granger."

"What happened with Mrs. Crabbe?" Ron asked with his usual bluntness.

"Mrs. Crabbe showed up at Saint Mungo's late last night," Luna supplied. Hermione just slipped on her sunglasses and relaxed back into her chair. She had enough of Mrs. Crabbe the night before. "Both her hands were bright red up to her wrists. She was very circumspect about how it happened. All she would tell the Healers is that she was cursed, but would not say who did it. Of course, everyone knew she had just been at Malfoy Manor for the engagement party. She did say she recalled the curse as _Rubefacio Manifestus_ , which can be translated to 'caught red'. And of course, since it was just her hands, Mrs. Crabbe was clearly caught red handed doing something she wasn't supposed to do. None of the Healers could break the curse, because it must have been done by someone very powerful. Rumors started swirling that Mrs. Crabbe must have tried to touch a Malfoy and was caught by Hermione."

Harry, Ron, Luna, and Neville all turned to look at Hermione, who was still relaxing back in her seat. Then they all looked over at the Malfoys, who also appeared very nonchalant.

"How long will her hands stay red?" Harry asked curiously.

"Until she finds an appropriate counter curse and someone strong enough to cast it I imagine," Hermione said.

"I've always said you were scary haven't I," Ron said. "Brilliant, but scary."

"Actions have consequences," was all Hermione would say.

Lucius had a particularly good sun block charm that he cast on Hermione. The Malfoy porcelain skin tended to burn without proper coverage. All of them splashed into the lake. Neville was quickly distracted by aquatic plant life and Luna floated on her back, staring up at the clouds. Ron, Harry, and Draco quickly started up a very competitive game to see who could find and retrieve a diving, swimming snitch-like ball. Hermione and Lucius watched the game with amusement, while Hermione held on to Lucius to keep herself afloat.

Hermione and Lucius eventually went back to shore and lay out in the warm sun. Neville soon joined them and engaged Lucius in conversation about herbology. The two of them took a walk around the shore to look at the plants that thrived in the shallows. Hermione pulled out the book she had been reading, the diary of the last triadic Lady Malfoy. Usually, she would have breezed through the book in a night, but she had been busy lately.

Evony was traveling from France to Great Britain with her parents in winter to meet her Malfoys and Hermione felt excited. They were set to marry during her younger husbands school break. Obviously, it would work out at least somewhat, since Evony had several children with her husbands - but Hermione still wanted to see it unfold. Hermione identified with Evony's trepidation. The French witch enjoyed her journey, having never really been out of France. Portkeys had not been perfected at that point, and Apparition would only get a person so far. Evony was an adventurous sort of witch and liked new experiences.

Finally, she arrived at Malfoy Manor. Hermione was intrigued to note that she recognized a fair bit of Evony's description of the Manor. Meeting the Malfoys was a very formal affair that did not allow Evony any time alone with them. Evony did describe them in detail. Apparently, the platinum blond hair was a long-standing trait going back generations. Evony called Domitius, her Lord Malfoy, formal, stern, and imposing - making Hermione smile. The French witch thought he looked down his nose at everything. The Malfoy heir, Hyperion, was described as arrogant and haughty - making Hermione smile again. Both Malfoys were reportedly very beautiful. Domitius was taller and more muscular, while Hyperion was leaner. Hyperion also had striking pale blue eyes that were eerily lovely.

Evony did not find the other witches pleasant at all however. She knew a fair amount of English, but did not correct people when they assumed she only spoke French. Evony rationalized that, as a foreigner with no knowledge of this social dynamic, she needed every advantage she could get. The high society witches at her welcome party were largely aloof and snide. It seemed all the single witches and witches with single daughters felt they and their daughters were better candidates to be the next Lady Malfoy. She noted two pleasant witches, a Lady Potter and Miss Nott, daughter of a very snotty Lady Nott. Hermione smiled at the familiar names, and tried not to be biased toward the people in the diary based on the actions of their descendents.

Things were very formal for Evony. Her father already did the marriage contract and the engagement time was very short. Evony had spent most of her engagement in France and then travelling. She would marry her Malfoys the next day. They would not have time alone together, until after the binding ceremony. Even then, Hyperion would be returning to Hogwarts after several weeks, leaving Evony alone with Domitius until the spring at which time the triad would be reunited. Hermione wondered how much detail Evony wrote about her wedding night and was eager to find out.

Hermione felt cool water dripping on her back and cast a barrier spell to protect her precious book. She looked up to see Draco blocking her sun and dripping on her.

"Want to go out to dinner tonight, you, me, Father, Harry and Ron?" Draco asked. "Your friends have yet to experience a really nice restaurant. Plus, it will go a long way to quell any lingering rumors about the male members of the Golden Trio being heartbroken by your wedding."

"You don't have to convince me, Draco," Hermione teased. "I am always up for dinner out with my favorite wizards."

"You in, 'Mione?" Ron asked as he came up the beach with Harry. "The ferret says he knows some fancy place that will be the best food I ever had, which sounds like bollocks. No fancy food beats Mum's cooking."

"Wait and see, Weasel," Draco grinned. "We'll meet you at Grimmauld Place at seven. Try to clean yourselves up as much as possible - I know it will be hard, but you should be presentable."

"It is easy for you, since you've got all the charms and potions that every witch needs," Harry smirked. "Ron and I will have to manage without all your beauty products."

Harry and Ron Apparated away to Grimmauld Place to get ready. Draco sat down and Luna wandered back to the shore. Hermione invited Luna out to dinner with them, but Luna deferred. She was supposed to spend the evening with her father to talk about their house renovations and their upcoming trip to Sweden.

Lucius and Neville made their way back to the others, Neville cradling several cuttings of marsh plants. Hermione smirked at the pair. No one would have thought the imposing Slytherin would hit it off with the sensitive young Gryffindor. Hermione knew, however, that both wizards shared a love of herbology and both were very brave in their ability to stand up for their beliefs.

Neville Apparated home to play with his plants and Luna left for Devon. Hermione walked with the Malfoys back to the Manor to clean up. Lucius went to owl Severus to invite him to dinner as well. Hermione thought Lucius did not want to be the only older wizard in the group, but did not say anything. Instead, she went to take a nice leisurely shower while her kitten chased a charmed fake mouse across the bathroom floor. Tinky had assured Hermione the kitten would be well taken care of.

Since she was finally alone in her shower, after having seen Lucius work the controls, Hermione experimented more with the various jets and steam level. She found jets that shot out of the walls and floor at adjustable heights. A random jet of water went right between her legs, making Hermione shiver. She made a mental note to explore all the uses of her shower in the future. At that moment, however, she did not want to be late.

After she had enough playing with the shower, Hermione went to dress. From what Draco had said, she imagined that they would be seen and photographed. She did not want to look like a lost little school girl, even if she did still feel that way sometimes. She picked out a subtly metallic tank dress in very light silver and gold with a deeply scooped back. She paired the dress with vibrant red stiletto heels, and then went to survey her jewelry cabinet that Lucius and Draco had filled with pieces from the family vault. Her eyes fell on an elaborate choker made with huge diamonds surrounded by a circle of rubies, smaller drop shaped diamonds, and gold. It looked slightly primitive with the large, chunky stones – but it was certainly striking. It also looked wonderful with her outfit. Hermione imagined her amulet as bracelet on her wrist, the metal creating a wide gold cuff and the diamond in the center. As the imagined it, the amulet transfigured down her arm and ended on her wrist – looking just as she pictured. She found a pair of long gold earrings, put her hair up in a messy bun, and was ready to go.

 **Next - Night out on the town!**


	27. Chapter 27

**Hope everyone is having a lovely weekend! Thank you to those leaving all the lovely comments. And a thank you to readers as well!  
Disclaimer - own Harry Potter? I do not.**

 **Now - Going out!**

 **Chapter 27**

Hermione walked out of her dressing room and found the Malfoys very nicely dressed, in their traditional dark colors. They looked sleek, masculine, and beautiful – even with Draco down on the floor playing with the kitten. Looking at them, Hermione heaved a large sigh.

"Problem, Pet?" Lucius asked brow furrowed.

"You both look so good," Hermione pouted. "I have already cursed two witches in the last week. I don't want to have to keep doing it because you two look irresistible."

"I think it is us that will need to be defending our interests, Kitten," Draco smiled as he stood up, leaving the kitten with a length of ribbon to entertain him. Both Malfoys puffed up and preened slightly at her words, although Hermione had been partly in earnest. It did not bother her when witches looked, but there were a handful that refused to stop at looking. She had no qualms about defending her territory. Hermione was not going to be pushed around or disrespected. She knew she was a little overly vigilant about becoming a doormat.

Hermione always wanted to help others and when she was younger, people took advantage of that fact. It went from her helping friends with homework, to _doing_ homework for them. As soon as she realized what was going on, Hermione put a stop to it. The experience made Hermione realize how easy it could be for her to lose herself in her good intentions. She went too far for a little while, refusing to help anyone - until Harry and Ron had a mini-intervention. Hermione was always very stubborn.

"You look stunning, Pet," Lucius added, offering her a hand. "No other witch could possibly compare."

Hermione blushed lightly and took his hand. Draco snaked his arm around her waist and the three of them Apparated to the front steps of Grimmauld Place. Hermione pulled her wand out of her small clutch purse. She could not resist the pleated gold fabric bag when she had seen it at Harrods. A few taps and Hermione let them into the house.

The trio found Ron and Harry waiting with Severus in the drawing room.

"You look wonderful!" Hermione smiled at her friends. They really did dress up well. Ron was wearing new, well-tailored navy blue robes while Harry was in charcoal grey. Harry had even tried to tame his unruly hair. Severus was the same in his severe black.

"Wow, you too, 'Mione. I've been saying that a lot lately," Harry laughed as he hugged her.

"You do clean up well," Severus drawled. "Shall we go? Or did you invite me to dinner only to starve me?"

"Don't be dramatic, Severus," Lucius rolled his eyes.

Hermione walked over to the Potions Master, took his arm, and started walking him to the front door. She assumed the other four would follow, eventually, and did not look back. She had her own agenda.

"So Severus," Hermione said in a low tone, "did you have fun last night?"

"Your party was very nice," he replied, brow raised. He looked suspicious.

"Thank you for doing me that favor and looking after Freda," Hermione said seriously, although her eyes twinkled. "I do hope that it wasn't too much of a burden."

"Your friend is perfectly charming, you know that," Severus chided. Hermione knew he would catch on to her agenda quickly. "Now that you are partnered up, you are making it your business to play match maker for others. How very predictable of you."

"Oh yes, I know," Hermione smiled as they stepped out the front door. "I expect my marriage is turning me into even more of a nosy busybody than I was before."

"Merlin forbid," Severus responded, some genuine horror in his voice.

"You know how stubborn I can be. You may as well just give in now," Hermione smirked.

"She's right, Severus," Draco added, as the four other wizards caught up with them outside. "Whatever it is she has planned for you, you should just resign yourself."

"Your bride is trying to partner me up," Severus sneered.

"With Freda Neruda I assume?" Lucius asked. "A very good match actually. You two have a great deal in common. Good idea, Hermione."

Hermione smiled brightly at Lucius and gave him a kiss on the cheek while Severus sulked.

"That is not the point," Severus grumbled. "I am a grown wizard and I can take care of my own love life."

"Oh go for it, Severus," Harry put in. "She is just setting you up. It will still be up to you to win and then keep the lady."

"I thought we were going to eat," Ron interjected. "We can talk about Snape's trouble keeping a witch over food."

"I've forgotten more about witches than you'll ever know, Mr. Weasley," Severus said, turning professorial.

"Weasel is right, much as I hate to admit that," Draco sighed. "We do have reservations; we need to get moving."

Draco pulled Hermione too him and Apparated them away to Diagon Alley. The other four wizards soon followed . Hermione noticed the six of them received sly looks and straightforward stares from people as they walked to their destination. As usual, Hermione was flanked by her fiancés.

There had been an article in the Daily Prophet the morning after the engagement party, of course. It included descriptions of the decorations, food served, clothing and jewelry worn by the hosts and notable guests, and the gifts exchanged. Hermione did not bother to read the whole thing, but Luna had informed her that it was accurate and speculative commentary was minimal. The article did make a big deal about the gifts exchanged; saying that a new bar was set in wedding gifts that no one else would meet in this lifetime.

The restaurant was one of those extremely trendy, exclusive, and expensive places, where the wizarding elite went to see and be seen. Hermione sighed softly to herself and Lucius gave her hand a squeeze. She had to get used to being in the public eye, and over time, people would not care so much. Her fifteen minutes of fame would be over, eventually – she hoped sooner rather than later.

"Reservation for Malfoy," Draco told the lovely looking hostess. Hermione wondered if all fancy restaurants hired ridiculously beautiful witches for these positions. Probably.

"Of course, Master Malfoy," the snobby looking witch nodded regally. Hermione saw the witch greedily eye the five wizards in front of her – all famous, most rich. When her eyes got to Hermione, she froze and paled very slightly. The witch stiffened and averted her eyes entirely, which made all the wizards but Ron snicker – he was too busy staring at her cleavage to notice. Apparently, Hermione was getting quite the reputation as a scary witch. "Please follow me to your table."

Hermione smiled at the nervous witch and then followed, five wizards fell in line behind her.

"Thank you," Hermione smiled. She could not help but feel a little gleeful at the haughty witch's reaction. She did love taking snobby people down a peg.

It was a very nice dinner, overall. The food was wonderful. Her companions kept the conversation going wonderfully and Hermione was happy to see them all getting along. They talked about the wedding gifts again, and Hermione sought feedback about what to do with her charitable foundation. It turned out that Harry and Severus had already agreed to sit on the Board of Directors – although Severus had done it with all the snark and pomp he had in him. Hermione was excited about it and looked forward to setting everything up. She already had a half-formed plan of all the causes she wanted to help. There was a lot to do and she would need to hire a staff, because she certainly would not be able to do it all on her own. After they returned from the honeymoon, Hermione would be able to focus on her foundation.

As the group ate, various people came up to them. The restaurant owner came over after they were seated to welcome them and offer complimentary champagne. He was falling over himself to make them happy, probably ecstatic to have the Golden Trio dining at his establishment along with the illustrious Malfoys and the famous spy, Severus Snape. It was the first time they had all been out together, having only hung out before in the privacy of their own homes. Of course, they accepted the free champagne and Lucius very regally accepted the owner's attentions.

Blaise Zabini stopped by the table to say hello. There was a very sexy but vacuous looking witch hanging on his arm. He was the first of several to stop by and give their regards.

When the plates were generally empty, and forks set down, the waiter brought them dessert menus. Hermione took the menu, but leaned back in her chair and sighed.

"Do they not have what you want, Pet?" Lucius asked, concerned.

"I am sure we can make anything you wish, Miss Granger," the waiter fretfully interjected, wringing his hands with unnecessary drama. He had been particularly attentive to her all evening, had hovered even - despite glares from her fiancés.

"I am sure everything here is wonderful," Hermione sighed. "I just can't keep eating such elaborate, wonderful meals and still fit into my clothes! The wedding dress maker is going have to re-take my measurements if I keep going this way."

"You are gorgeous!" Lucius exclaimed affronted. Hermione grinned that he jumped to defend her, even from herself.

"I am a small person, Lucius," Hermione soothed. "I want to stay healthy, and indulging every night would be excessive."

"Father and I will order dessert," Draco offered, "And you can have just a bite of ours."

"Don't you think you are being a bit too typical," Severus drawled, rolling his eyes. "You sound like the legion of shallow young witches all petrified of losing their figures. You aren't fat - not even close."

"Need I remind you that I am a young witch?" Hermione laughed at her snarky friend, who had turned his attention to his dessert menu. "I will sometimes express feminine traits - it comes from being female. Besides, I am less concerned about vanity than I am health - not unconcerned, but less concerned."

All five wizards ordered dessert, and Hermione found herself sampling all around, because everything looked so good. Severus huffed with mock outrage when she snagged a bite of his chocolate cake. Ron grumbled when she took some of his sundae. Harry willing gave up a sliver of his treacle tart. Draco and Lucius offered forkfuls of their chocolate cheesecake and lychee sorbet, respectively. Between all five desserts, Hermione practically had as much food as if she had just ordered her own - but she certainly would not have had such variety.

The group strolled through Diagon Alley to walk off some of their meal, and sober up a bit after all that free champagne. Hermione looped her arm through Harry's as they walked. Lucius and Severus were speculating about silver limes, while Ron and Draco argued about Auror training - Draco insisting he could get through it easily and Ron asserting that Draco was too 'soft' from being spoiled all his life. Of course, people took notice of the group. There were a few photographers, but Hermione ignored them.

"Happy?" Harry murmured to her lowly.

"I am," Hermione responded after a moment of contemplation. "I am going to miss you though."

"I am going to miss you too," Harry assured her, patting the hand she rested on his arm as they walked. They were at the Apparition point and the others were catching up. "But we have exciting times ahead of us and not in a bad way this time."

"It feels like I have good things to look forward to," Hermione nodded.

"Like _finally_ shagging on your wedding night?" Harry teased, as Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Hermione's a virgin?" Ron asked loudly and incredulously, while Severus, Lucius and Draco chuckled. Unfortunately, Hermione saw a photographer and reporter lurking, probably in earshot of Ron's drunkenly loud proclamation.

"Ronald!" Hermione scolded, blushing. "This is certainly not a conversation for a public place!"

Hermione Apparated herself back to Grimmauld Place in a huff. She had her wand out and was opening the door as she heard the others arrive. She stomped inside and went to the drawing room to pour herself a drink.

"I'm sorry!" Ron exclaimed sincerely, coming into the room, as she threw back a shot of firewhiskey. "I didn't know you were a virgin! Mum said you couldn't be, because engaged virgins in the aristocracy need to be chaperoned."

"Well I'm glad Molly Weasley is telling everyone her opinion of my sex life," Hermione retorted as the other wizards came in and seated themselves. Harry took her glass and refilled it before offering firewhiskey to the others. They all took a glass and Ron requested a double. "I hope that reporter didn't hear. Otherwise, there will be no end to newspaper articles speculating on my sexual experiences!"

Everyone just sipped their drinks, not knowing what to say.

"It will be a nice change of pace," Severus broke the silence. "Usually the Prophet implies you are quite the little slag."

Everyone else was silent, looking back and forth between the little witch and the dark wizard - waiting for her to react.

"Thank you for noticing," Hermione finally chuckled. "It pleases me to no end that you read gossip about my sex life."

"And I am sure the new slant on your possible virginity will be equally as scintillating," Severus said sarcastically as he took a drink.

"Oh, I am sure," Hermione giggled. "Especially since you know for sure I am not a virgin."

"I knew you two shagged!" Ron exclaimed, gesturing between them with his glass of whiskey. Hermione rolled her eyes at her tipsy friend, while Harry snorted with laughter. Everyone was on their way to being nicely pissed. "It explains why you were always shut behind closed doors 'talking.' No one can talk for that long."

"No, Ronald," Hermione scolded, sitting on the sofa between Lucius and Draco, " _You_ can't talk for that long."

"She's never shagged Severus," Draco informed Ron as he ran a finger down the side of Hermione's neck. One of Lucius' hands found its way to her knee. "He did negotiate her marriage contract though, so he had to know if she were a virgin or not."

"Well, who have you shagged then?" Ron looked like he was trying to solve a puzzle. "I bet it was Krum!"

"I never had sex with Viktor," Hermione replied, taking a healthy sip of her drink. "Why are you asking about my sex life? Are you going to tell us about _your_ first?"

"Sure," Ron shrugged and grinned. "There isn't much to tell. It was Lavender, when we were going out. It was bloody awful and she just lay there – not saying or doing anything at all."

"She always did seem like a lazy bint," Draco laughed. They were all laughing now. "At least Pansy did all the work my first time. You know that bossy bitch just had to be on top."

Ron started laughing so hard he rolled out of his chair. Even Severus was smiling broadly and Lucius had his head thrown back in laughter.

"At least there were just two of you there," Lucius smirked – looking straight across the room at Severus.

"That threesome you had with Lucius was your first time?" Hermione smiled at her ex-professor. She was glad they were all drunk; otherwise, she would never have had the nerve to ask. Harry choked on his firewhiskey.

"You always were a gossip, you platinum haired prat," Severus grumped at Lucius, although there was humor dancing in his eyes. "Yes, that happened to be my first time."

"You had sex with Lucius?" Ron asked from the floor, trying to catch his breath.

"No, I had sex with the witch – as did Lucius," Severus corrected, using his professor voice again. "At least I didn't have to pay the witch that took my virginity, _Lucius_."

"What?" Hermione spun to face Lucius. "The irresistible Lucius Malfoy paid a woman for sex?"

"She was a courtesan, thank you very much," Lucius defended himself, smiling. "She was renowned throughout France. She knew what she was doing, participated, and taught me a good many things. It was worth every Galleon – especially listening to you lot and your horrid experiences."

"Hey, you still never said about your first time," Ron pointed out, literally pointing a finger at Hermione. He was no longer lying on the floor, but propped up against his chair.

"It was lovely, thank you for asking," Hermione smiled.

"Oh come on," Ron admonished. "We all said."

"She doesn't want to say, because she thinks it will upset you," Harry put in.

"But you know?" Ron asked. Harry nodded. "Does everyone know?"

There were nods around the room, even from Severus, which made Hermione curious.

"How do you know?" she asked the Potions Master.

"Occlumency lessons. He was never good at hiding things," Severus replied, grinning devilishly. Hermione huffed and threw a small pillow at him from across the room.

"But you gave Harry Occlumency lessons," Ron pointed out, looking confused. He looked over at Harry then back at Hermione. "Harry!? You had sex with Harry?"

"It wasn't a romantic kind of thing," Hermione responded. "But yes, we were each other's firsts."

"We never told you because you always got weird when it came to Hermione," Harry put in.

"Well, you could have told me," Ron grumbled. "It seems everyone else knew."

"Well now you know, too!" Draco laughed as he _Accioed_ the bottle of firewhiskey and sent it around to refill all the glasses.

That was just the first round of the embarrassing stories. Everyone heard about Ron's broken wand and his episode vomiting slugs. Then Ron told, in detail, how Draco screamed like a girl when he had a little scratch from Buckbeak. Severus relished describing how Hermione looked when the Polyjuice Potion made her look like a cat. Thankfully, Lucius had a few stories about Severus that made everyone laugh as well. Of course, Severus had to retaliate and tell some about Lucius. Hermione's memory got increasingly hazy as the night wore on. Looking back on the evening, she knew she laughed a lot and drank just as much.

 **Next - A new friend, new experiences, and a new roommate**


	28. Chapter 28

**So many folks following! Thanks! Hope everyone's weekend is going well. :-)  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, but I'll live.**

 **Now - a new friend, a new experience**

 **Chapter 28**

Hermione felt like her skull was being squeezed from the inside and something furry had died in her mouth. She lifted her head to see that she was on the sofa in the drawing room of Grimmauld Place, lying across the Malfoys, who were asleep at either end of the sofa. Her head rested in Draco's lap, while her legs were draped across Lucius. Looking around, she saw Severus asleep in a chair, Ron sprawled out on the floor, and Harry hanging off another sofa. Hermione tried to sit up, but the room spun.

"Kreacher," Hermione managed to whisper. The old elf popped into the room. Even his Apparition sounded way too loud, and Hermione winced.

"Yes Missy to be Lady Malfoy, bride to the last son…"

"Stop," Hermione interrupted, holding up her hand and pressing the other to her throbbing temple. "Don't say anything. I need a dose of Hangover potion immediately – and water. Also, the others will need the same as soon as they wake."

Hermione again winced at the soft pop of the elf leaving. He was back soon, but Hermione did not mind the noise of his coming, because this time, he had the potion she needed. She greedily took it and gulped the unpleasant potion down, chasing it with water. It worked very quickly. By the time Hermione had drained the large glass of water, she could open her eyes comfortably.

The others started to stir and either Hermione or Kreacher plied them with Hangover potion and water.

"I can't believe we drank so much," Harry groaned, waiting for the potion to work. Ron seemed to grunt in agreement.

"What time is it?" Draco asked, covering his eyes against the light.

"Eleven," Hermione replied. "We have to meet the chef at noon. Madame Selwyn owled his address. We can Floo over."

"I don't even want to think about food," Lucius complained as he drained the potion bottle.

"Give it a minute and you'll be right as rain," Hermione soothed. Only the stoic Severus suffered his hangover quietly until the potion kicked in. "I am going to go upstairs and get cleaned up. I suggest you two Floo home and do the same – there isn't much time."

Hermione walked off to the sound of grumbles. By the time she got to her room, she felt no ill effects of having drunk all night. It was times like this and access to potions like that that made Hermione especially thankful to be a witch.

Showering in her regular bathroom at Grimmauld Place, made Hermione miss her fancy bathroom at the Manor. She scolded herself for being spoiled already. She even missed the pretty French soap. Hermione shook her head at herself. She had been perfectly happy with her accommodations at Grimmauld Place before visiting the Manor. She would have to be vigilant to ensure she did not become spoiled and complacent, as she was sure Lucius and Draco would actively work to ensure the opposite.

Hermione wrapped a towel around herself and performed the progressive drying charms Freda had showed her. It really worked well to keep her hair sleek and shiny, rather than frizzy. She picked out a lightweight grey dress with small polka dots and a deep v-neck. As an experiment, Hermione imagined her amulet morphing from a silver and gold bracelet into a long silver necklace – just the right length to be centered in the deep v of her dress. Just as she thought it would, the amulet slid up Hermione's arm and wrapped itself around her neck – adjusting to exactly what she pictured.

Hermione picked out a pair of black Gucci heels she got when shopping with Lucius and Draco. They were very high and had a thick strap that buckled around her ankle. Hermione smiled at her new shoe collection. She was glad she had charmed all these sky-high heels to feel comfortable and keep her from stumbling in them. Now that she had started wearing shoes like this, she was not sure she could stop, especially since it got her closer to the Malfoy's eye level – not equal of course, but closer. Hermione grabbed her large black purse and transferred her necessities before she made her way downstairs to the kitchen.

Ron and Harry were in the kitchen, eating an incredibly full breakfast. Neither had changed their clothes, still wearing their rumpled fancy robes. Kreacher offered Hermione tea, which she gratefully accepted.

"All right then?" Ron asked between bites.

"No problems," Hermione smiled, sipping her tea. "You?"

"Thank Merlin for Hangover potion," Harry grinned. "No breakfast, 'Mione?"

"Thanks, no," she replied. "We are supposed to go taste options for the wedding dinner. I imagine we will be eating a good deal. I think after the lunch, I will take the Malfoys shopping for electronics."

"More Muggle shopping?" Ron laughed. He seemed to be relishing that the Malfoys had to step so far outside of their comfort zone.

"If I am going to have a Muggle room in the Manor, I'll need to outfit it with a telly, stereo, and computer," Hermione said. "It shouldn't take too long. What are you guys doing this evening?"

"Fred and George are having a bit of a party tonight at their flat," Harry informed her, "Around eight o'clock."

"On a Monday night?" Hermione wondered aloud at the twin's judgment.

"They close the shop on Tuesdays, since they are open all weekend," Ron explained. "Most of the DA will be there and lots of folks from Hogwarts. You should come, if you are free."

"I think I will," Hermione nodded. "I haven't hung out with the whole gang in a while. Those treaty negotiations took so much time, and this time next week I'll be off on honeymoon."

"You should come," Harry nodded.

"I will," Hermione said, setting down her teacup. "I better Floo over to see the chef. I am getting hungry."

Ron and Harry said their goodbyes and Hermione stepped through the Floo, loudly and clearly stating her destination. She entered a nice foyer and saw her fiancés already waiting. The Malfoys each greeted her with a kiss. Draco not so surreptitiously looked down her dress, while Lucius gave her rear end a very subtle squeeze. Hermione wondered when they would stop behaving like horny teenagers and hoped it would not be anytime soon.

"Hullo! You must be Miss Granger and the Malfoys," said a very large, burly, bearded young wizard with sandy blond hair. He shook hands with all present. "I am Alfred Claymore – feel free to call me Alfie. It is nice to finally meet you all. Madame Selwyn has told me so much about you all. Please, come inside!"

Hermione immediately liked this big friendly chef and followed him into a large, industrial kitchen.

"Sit right here, Miss Granger." Alfie pulled out a chair at a nice solid wood table.

"Please, call me Hermione."

"As you wish." Alfie smiled and winked. "Gentlemen, please sit and let me tell you what I have planned for your wedding."

Alfie explained that he planned on eight to ten passed appetizers followed by the traditional ten-course meal that Lucius wanted. There would be food popular in Muggle Britain, like Hermione wanted. Five of the ten courses would have two options. Guests would be able to tap the menu with their wands when they were seated, to make their selections. Lucius liked having options, especially for people that did not want to experiment with Muggle food.

"The Muggle touches are not too overbearing," Alfie explained. "Some of the most popular food in Muggle London right now is international, so I've incorporated Asian and Indian cuisine. I have also included some popular Muggle food as ingredients, like in the Guinness-braised short ribs. To start though, I've got twelve appetizer samples with a goal of choosing eight to ten."

Alfie then proceeded to ply them with each with a dozen little plates. Hermione was delighted, since she was starved. Draco and Lucius managed to restrain themselves with the indifferent air of Malfoys. There were a few things all three of them agreed upon, like the little toasts with goat cheese and fig jam, seared tuna with miso and wasabi, and the tiny lobster filled crepes. Hermione adored the beef samosas and popcorn samplers. Lucius insisted upon the traditional caviar and foie gras. Draco loved the mini fish and chips and the fried farmhouse cheese. Hermione thought he just liked that both were fried. That brought them up to nine passed appetizers.

Hermione was quite full, but there was much much more. Lucius had wanted ten courses after all. After the guests were seated, they would get an appetizer followed by a soup course. Next, would be seafood, pasta, and the roast courses. After the game course, would be the salad and then cheese course. The dessert would be followed by the tenth and final course of petit fours and nuts. Hermione knew she did not have it in her to taste three or four options for each course and said so, making Alfie laugh.

"Here is what I was thinking," Alfie shared his proposed menu. He had very small samples, but not full plates. The first course was set, but the soup, seafood, pasta, roast, and game courses would have two choices each: one more traditional and the other a little different. Hermione was glad to see a shrimp curry and tandoori lamb as options. She really did miss London's wonderful Indian food while away at school. She wondered if the Malfoy Manor house-elves could learn to cook curry. Lucius and Draco made a few substitutions and Hermione insisted that dessert be wedding cake – which was not as traditional in wizarding culture. Of course, then the Malfoys insisted that the cake be elaborate and spectacular. Alfie assured them that it would be.

Everything was wonderful, which Hermione told Alfie. The Malfoys agreed that everything looked as it should, and that was high praise coming from those two. Either way, Hermione was stuffed.

"Plans today, gentlemen?" Hermione asked as they left Alfie's kitchen.

"The most important plans are to spend time with you, Pet," Lucius said in his most charming voice, pulling Hermione close. Draco chuckled.

"So you don't mind going back out to Muggle London with me?" Hermione looked up at Lucius, grinning as he made a sour face. "You liked Harrods!"

"I did," Lucius conceded.

"Are we buying more clothes?" Draco asked, looking excited.

"I was thinking we could Apparate to my parents' house, borrow the car, and go to the big electronics store near their house to buy the equipment for my Muggle room in the Manor," Hermione smiled. Lucius still looked trepidatious, but Draco was eager. The three of them popped into her parents' back garden and Hermione used her key to let them in the house and to the garage.

"Where are your parents?" Lucius asked.

"Working," Hermione replied. "It is Monday and they have patients in their dental clinic."

"Who is going to drive the car?" Draco wondered, looking between Hermione and her parent's wagon skeptically.

"I am, of course," Hermione said, as she looked them over. Both were wearing clothes that could pass as Muggle clothes, although they did seem foreign somehow. She snagged the spare set of keys her father kept in the garage. "All aboard!"

Hermione got behind the wheel, but the Malfoys balked.

"Time is wasting!" Hermione shouted. "I do know how to drive and have done it multiple times. Stop being fraidy-cats and get in!"

"Which seat is the safest?" Lucius asked. She knew the fraidy-cat comment would have them moving.

"Probably the back seat," Hermione shrugged. Lucius directed Draco to the back seat, for his safety, and reluctantly got in the front passenger seat. Hermione showed them how to buckle the safety belts and turned on the engine. Neither said a word as she left the garage and drove into the street. Hermione could see Lucius gripping the door handle, his knuckles white.

After she navigated a few intersections and traffic signals, both Malfoys seemed to calm down. Although, when Draco asked where they were going, Lucius told him to shush and not to distract Hermione in any way.

"I can talk and drive," Hermione chuckled. "We are going to a big electronics store. It is a chain store, so there are many locations throughout England. I wanted to buy a television, movie player, stereo, and computer."

"Do they have those cameras to make films like your parents have?" Lucius asked, perking up.

"Yes," Hermione smiled. "We can get a video camera while we are there too."

They pulled into the parking lot and Hermione led the way into the store. It was relatively empty due to the time of day, as most people were at work.

"Good afternoon," Hermione approached one of the employees. "I don't have any electronics at all and I need to buy everything new – television, stereo, computer."

Of course, the staff were happy to help, several employees helped in fact. Hermione picked out a very large, expensive television and a full entertainment system – surround sound and movie player. She also got a top of the line stereo and impressive speakers that hooked up to her surround sound. Having never seen computers before, Lucius and Draco did not really know what to make of them. Hermione sent them to go pick out music and movies while she chose one.

Apparently, Hermione took too long picking out a computer, since both Malfoys had added considerably to their purchases. Draco and Lucius admitted that they just asked the staff to show them the most popular movies and albums then added all those to their cart. Lucius had found the camcorder he wanted while Draco discovered video games. So they added an Xbox 360 and a pile of games to the purchase as well.

The total was several thousand pounds, but Hermione was sure they had everything they needed. As usual, the Black American Express card was well received and the group was encouraged to return. Hermione pulled the car up and the staff filled her parent's wagon with their purchases.

Lucius and Draco were less nervous about the ride back. They even managed to look around a bit and take in their surroundings. Hermione parked the car in her parent's garage, but did not bother to unload. Electronic items did not fare well during Apparition or Floo travel. Her parents were planning on driving the two hours to Wiltshire the Friday before the wedding and had agreed to bring whatever Hermione needed. That did not stop Draco from lamenting that he would not be able to play with the Muggle toys right away.

"Dinner at the Manor, Pet?" Lucius asked as the trio walked to the back garden, each Malfoy with an arm around her.

"I am still stuffed from earlier," Hermione groaned, rubbing he belly. "Everything tasted so good. And I really liked that Alfie."

"Yes, we could tell," Draco smirked. "He is very...Hufflepuffy."

"He was nice and friendly, yes," Hermione laughed. "He also didn't seem the least cowed by you two - at least, if he was, he didn't show it, which speaks well of him. Nor did he try to suck up or kiss arse, he let his work speak for itself, which I think is fantastic. If everything goes well Saturday, I can see hiring him again for events in the future. If he had his own restaurant, I would certainly go."

"Regardless," Lucius smirked. "What are your plans for the evening?"

"Fred and George are having a party tonight at their flat around eight," Hermione replied. "I plan to go and see everybody. Want to come?"

"I don't think that is in the cards for me," Lucius smiled. "I can take the evening to catch up on some business. Draco?"

"Sure," Draco smiled. "I've never been to a Gryffindor party before."

"I'll see you there then," Hermione rolled her eyes. She gave them both kisses goodbye, first Lucius and then Draco. She certainly had been spending a lot of time with them. She loved it and the point of the engagement period was to spend time together, get to know each other – but Hermione also missed her friends.

This seemed to be another thing she would have to be vigilant about. Just like getting spoiled by her fancy new bathroom, she would have to be mindful that she did not sink into her relationship and ignore her friends. Hermione had certainly seen other people do that – become enraptured with a boyfriend or girlfriend at the expense of their other relationships. And the Malfoys were just so tempting. She had not slept alone in five nights, not that she was complaining.

Hermione Apparated back to Grimmauld Place. It was late afternoon and she had about four hours until the party. She had a few pieces of post waiting for her in the front hall, so Hermione stood and went through them. Pansy had owled to confirm, again, their shopping trip the next day. Hermione sent a brief note, confirming that she would meet Pansy at the Leaky Cauldron at eleven. Professor McGonagall wrote her a thank you note for the donation her foundation made to Hogwarts. That made Hermione get to thinking about the foundation again and all the good things she could do if she set things up properly. She could lobby for new laws, raise money for worthy causes, start assistance programs for any number of the needy – war orphans, magically injured, werewolves.

"Oi there 'Mione, give us a hand," Ron grunted under a load of boxes. He was trailing behind Harry and Remus. She was just thinking of werewolves and there was her werewolf friend!

"Oh Remus!" Hermione exclaimed aghast at herself. "I totally forgot you were moving in today! I am so sorry! If I had remembered, I would have been here earlier to help."

Hermione felt a rush of guilt. She always helped friends in need and she had not even remembered that Remus was moving, let alone offer to help. This was what she was afraid of, being distracted by her relationship and new obligations, that she neglected her friends.

"Don't fret, Hermione," Remus soothed, setting down his box. "Andromeda is watching Teddy while Harry and Ron helped me shrink most of our things. We are just taking them upstairs."

"So many stairs," Ron groaned.

"Let me help," Hermione reached for her wand to levitate some of the boxes away from the wizards. "I am not exactly dressed for manual labor, but I can lend some support."

Remus led the group up the steps. Ron was right; there were a lot stairs. Grimmauld Place was a narrow, long house and it made up for the lack of space in height. The kitchen, Floo, and storage areas were downstairs. The formal dining room and drawing room were there on the ground floor where one entered off the street. Up one flight was the master bedroom that Harry had taken to sleeping in, Hermione's room, a hall bath, and the Black family library. The third floor had three bedrooms, one of which Ron had been using. The fourth floor had two very large bedrooms, which had been the childhood bedrooms of Sirius and his brother Regulus. Then at the top of the house, was a very large attic space mostly filled with junk.

"We are headed all the way up the fourth," Harry called back to Hermione as she followed them. "Remus and Teddy are going to take Sirius and Regulus' old rooms. I think Sirius would have loved the idea of Teddy living in his old room."

"I think you are right," Hermione smiled. "Plus the fourth floor has the most space available. Teddy will have plenty of room to run around and play with his toys."

"Which he has plenty of, thanks to his Uncle Harry and Aunt Hermione, who spoil him," Remus added as they walked.

Hermione deposited the boxes in the fourth floor hallway, unsure of where everything would go. From the weight, the guys had shrunken and packed a considerable amount into the box. It was no wonder they were tired. It took a lot of energy to shrink so much, then add considerable lightening charms, and levitate the boxes.

"You all look beat. Why don't you three rest for a minute and have Kreacher bring you some refreshments?" Hermione suggested. "I can go change clothes quickly and then start unshrinking things for you. I've hardly used any magic yesterday and today. I'm starting to feel antsy."

The wizards nodded their agreement. Kreacher had popped in when Hermione said his name. He was quickly off to get drinks and a few snacks. Hermione made her way down to her room and changed into an old, frayed pair of shorts and t-shirt. She swapped her heels for trainers and pulled her hair up into a high ponytail.

Soon Hermione was back upstairs, where the guys were sitting on the floor in the hallway having a picnic. She giggled at the sight. Her laughter turned into a snort of disgust when she opened up the door to Sirius' old room. It was much too dusty and neglected for sweet little Teddy to sleep in. She imagined Regulus' room was the same, if not worse because it had not been used for longer.

"Kreacher," Hermione called. The old elf popped in immediately. "If Remus and Teddy are going to use these rooms tonight, we've got to get them cleaned up. You and I can start now."

Kreacher grumbled something about animals and their cubs defiling the Noble House of Black, but he did start working. Hermione was not surprised that the old elf knew some powerful and effective cleaning charms. The difference was noticeable after only a few minutes. Kreacher banished the cobwebs and layers of dust from every nook and cranny. The wood floor shone, the walls were spotless, and the windowpanes clear, flawless glass.

"Wonderful! I am sure they will be sorry to lose you when you come with me to Malfoy Manor this week," Hermione praised the elf. Kreacher positively glowed at the reminder that he would be leaving to serve the Malfoys, as he desired. "Have you been able to find a new elf for Grimmauld Place?"

"Kreacher does not associate with free elves," he sniffed disdainfully - saying the word free as if it were some disgusting, contagious disease. "But Kreacher is finding one for Lord Potter. She is having clothes and is coming for an interviewing tomorrow with Lord Potter at eleven. Kreacher will go clean Master Regulus' room and then the bathroom."

Kreacher left to perform his tasks and Hermione looked around, thoughtfully. While the room was clean as could be, it did not seem very child friendly. She wondered if it was too drab.

"Wow, this is clean!" Remus exclaimed from the door. "I thought I was going to have to spend time getting out all that dust."

"Kreacher did it," Hermione replied, still critically surveying the room. "He is doing your room now and then the bathroom."

"Thanks for that. The elf doesn't respond to me," Remus chuckled.

"He can be a nasty old elf. He was taught such prejudiced views," Hermione nodded before bringing up what was on her mind. "This room isn't very...kid like. Did you think about doing something different to the walls?"

"I guess it is a bit dark, huh?" Remus agreed. "Teddy doesn't need darkness in his little life."

"Does he have a favorite color?" she asked. Teddy was a baby, just starting to walk. Hermione was not sure if he had preferences yet.

"Hmmm." Remus leaned against the wall. "When he is calm and contented his hair turns sky blue. When he is clapping and laughing it is bright orange."

"Calm and contented sounds about right," Hermione smiled. Teddy had inherited his mother's talent as a metamorphmagus, but he only made very minor changes in hair, skin, and eye color so far. Hermione held up her wand. " _Pigmentum Paries Caeruleus_."

Remus laughed aloud as the graphite colored walled turned to a lovely sky blue. Hermione figured it should last a good five years before it started to fade and the charm would need to be refreshed.

"You are a wonder, Miss Granger," he smiled as he pulled into a big, warm hug. Hermione smiled too, happy that Remus was happy. She had not heard him laugh in a long time.

Remus brought in the box that had all of Teddy's things. Hermione started unshrinking the furniture and Remus arranged it in the room. There was not too much - a crib, dresser, changing table, rocking chair, hamper. Harry and Ron joined them, having polished off all the food. Ron charmed a very nice, cartoonish mural of a forest on one of the walls. There were unicorns and dragons running through the trees from time to time. Harry hung the drapes, which Hermione had changed to a bright orange color, and then set up a nice play area for Teddy. Shelves and baskets held baby books and toys that Ron and Harry had a bit too much fun with. On impulse, Hermione cast a very mild softening charm on the hard wooden floors. The charm would not last too long, only a few months - but by then Teddy's walking should have improved and he would be less prone to falling over. Her application of a charm traditionally used to soften hard, unspreadable butter made Remus laugh again and wonder at Hermione's ingenuity.

It only took about an hour for all four of them to get the room ready. Hermione smiled in satisfaction. Now it looked like a little kid's room. They moved over to Remus' room next, which Hermione noted Kreacher had cleaned very thoroughly. Although Remus insisted he did not need any decoration, Hermione cast the same painting charm - except she made his walls a nice sage green. Hermione unshrunk all of his things, although he did not have much - just a bed, dresser, and bookshelves. Like Hermione, Remus had an abundance of books. She tried to focus on shelving them, not leafing through them. Remus was such a smart, good-hearted man and Hermione resolved to be more helpful to him.

Hermione surveyed the room when they were done. It was clean and bright, but looking around, Remus' room seemed at bit bleak. The paint and chocolate brown drapes gave the room warmth, but it still felt Spartan to Hermione. Remus did not have a lot of personal items, which made her a bit sad. Hermione went over to Remus and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"I am glad you are here," Hermione said as she leaned her head against his chest. "So many things are changing."

"I know," Remus sighed, hugging her back. "That is life – change is inevitable. We can all still be there for each other; that is constant."

"Are you coming to the party tonight?" Hermione asked, still hugging Remus.

"No," he chuckled. "I think I'll leave the partying to you young folks. I am going to go pick up Teddy, come back here and let him get used to his new room before bedtime."

"How about I arrange dinner for us all?" Hermione offered. "What does Teddy eat?"

"He's got a fair number of teeth now," Remus shared. "He can eat most things we eat, just cut up small."

Hermione and Remus walked down to the kitchens arm in arm, so Remus could Floo and Hermione could convince Kreacher to feed them all. The elf did not need too much cajoling and got to work. Soon, Hermione, Ron, Harry, Remus, and Teddy were sitting down to dinner – Teddy in his high chair. They had a lovely, simple dinner. Hermione told them about Alfie Claymore and how much she liked the chef. Ron was pretty excited about the food for the wedding, well food in general. Teddy was adorable and Hermione loved spending time with him. He managed to smear more potatoes in his hair than he actually ate. It was a very comfortable and happy dinner.

Remus went to bathe Teddy and Hermione figured she should do the same. She got a bit messy helping Remus before dinner and she had a party to go to!

 **Next - a party!**


	29. Chapter 29

**Happy Memorial Day to those in the States. I'll post Ch. 29 & Ch. 30 today for the holiday!  
Nearly 300 favorites! So nice of folks!  
** **Disclaimer - I don't own Harry Potter, I'd settle for Fred & George - but I don't own them either.**

 **Now - a party at Fred & George's house!**

 **Chapter 29**

Hermione stood in front of her now overflowing closet, wearing her underclothes, fresh from her shower, wondering what she should wear to the party. She decided against a dress or skirt. Her experience with the Weasley twins had taught Hermione it was smart to wear very sturdy, versatile clothing. Her eyes fell on a pair of black leather leggings and Hermione grinned. She pulled on the long leather, which was skintight, and paired them with a long, loose white tank top with black swirls along the scoop neckline. Hermione found a pair of very high stilettos, which she preferred lately. They were black faux crocodile. She pulled her hair up into another ponytail, tucked her wand into the side of her pants, grabbed her black clutch purse, and went to find Ron and Harry.

The boys were in the drawing room, talking quietly about the line of adult toys the twins were working on. Neither wizard had experience with any kind of toys and wondered exactly what they would do.

"I am sure you could volunteer to be product testers," Hermione giggled, making them jump. Both blushed.

"Yeah, yeah," Harry stood, still a little pink. "Let's go to the party."

They Flooed directly over to Fred and George's place. The Floo was in the office, behind the store, and the twins had a large two-story apartment upstairs. All of them had been over countless times and were very familiar with the layout. Hermione was the only person besides the twins, and Lee Jordan, that knew how to get into the workroom laboratory on the third floor. Fred and George's bedrooms and a bathroom were up there as well, but the lab took up well over half the floor. Hermione had been worried they would accidently blow themselves up in their sleep, so she set protective charms around the lab, in addition to the security ones the twins had.

The trio made their way up to the second floor, which contained the twins' living room, dining room, kitchen, and a small library. The space was very open. Only the library was really a separate room, but even that had glass doors. It was only just eight o'clock, and there were already a good number of people there. Hermione saw the twins of course. George was passing out drinks that Fred had poured. She saw Luna, Neville, and Cho Chang talking with Lee Jordan, Alicia Spinnet, and Katie Bell. Hermione and Ron went over to talk to them while Harry joined Fred in the kitchen area to get them all drinks.

"Hello, Ron! Hello, Hermione." Lee smiled. "We were just talking about the shop Katie and her mother are opening."

"Oh? I hadn't heard," Hermione responded.

"Yes, we got a nice little place off Diagon Alley," Katie explained. "We are going to sell clothes and toys for babies and little kids. I think we've worked out some pretty neat charms for products that people will like. We have clothing that is stain repellant, and some outfits will grow with the child for a year."

"Wow, that sounds great, Katie," Harry said joining the group, handing Hermione and Ron each a butterbeer. "I know where I am going to shop for Teddy from now on."

Katie was not the only one starting a new venture, now that everyone was free to live normal lives. It turned out that, like Luna, Neville was going to return to Hogwarts – but unlike Luna, Neville was going back to apprentice under Professor Sprout to become a Herbology Master. Cho had decided to study to be a Healer and Alicia was enrolling in the Auror Academy, which excited Ron. Lee was a busy man with investments all over. He was heavily invested in Weasley Wizarding Wheezes, as well as a few other endeavors. He reminded Hermione of Lucius in a way.

As they all caught up, more people kept arriving. Ginny and Percy were both there. Lavender Brown and Pavarti Patil showed up with Terry Boot and Michael Corner. Seamus Finnigan and Dean Thomas came, as did Justin Finch-Fletchley, Ernie Macmillan, and Hannah Abbot. There were also a bunch of people Hermione did not know well, but recognized from Hogwarts as upper classmen.

Hermione was having fun circulating around the party. There were a few questions about her fiancés, but not too many. She just answered them simply and honestly. No, Lucius was not evil – Yes, sometimes she wanted to smack Draco – Yes, they had tons of money – No, her sex life was nobody's business.

Hermione was talking animatedly with Eddie Carmichael about an article in the latest Journal of Advanced Arithmancy, when she noticed Marietta Edgecomb had arrived and was glaring daggers at her. Marietta's parents had sent her to stay with relatives in America as the war escalated, but she had just returned. Hermione ignored the witch. Sure, Marietta was on the receiving end of one of Hermione's jinxes – but it was not as if Hermione targeted her specifically. The jinx would have affected anyone who had broken their promise.

"Hermione," Marietta said, coming up to her and Eddie. The other witch wore her reddish curly hair, with long bangs to hide traces of the jinx still on her forehead.

"Hello, Marietta," Hermione said politely. "I understand you were over in America. Did you enjoy it?"

"You owe me an apology," Marietta insisted, ignoring Hermione's question. Eddie was silent and just looked back and forth between the two witches.

"For what?" Hermione asked.

"You know what you did to me!" Marietta hissed. "You can still see it on my face. It is fading extremely slowly."

"I didn't do anything to you, Marietta," Hermione sighed. "The jinx was set for anyone who betrayed us; it was not made for you specifically. You made your choice, and it is your lot to live with the consequences, like the rest of us."

"You think you're _so_ wonderful don't you?" Marietta asked snidely. "Well, you aren't as great as you think you are. You are talking about Arithmancy at a party, you little know-it-all swot. Do you think that is going to make Eddie here interested in you? I bet you still don't even have a boyfriend."

Hermione realized that Marietta had not heard the news of her relatively new attachment to the Malfoys, given that the other witch was out of the country until recently. Hermione just sighed. Marietta had always seemed a bit silly to her, especially for a Ravenclaw. She was always giggling with Cho, and obsessed with boys when they were in school together. Hermione liked talking about Arithmancy, party or not.

"While Eddie is a great guy, and I would be happy to go out with him if he'd ever asked me, I am currently otherwise engaged," Hermione reported. She noted that Eddie puffed up a little bit. He was a smart, nice looking wizard. Hermione was pretty sure he was in a monogamous relationship with Justin Finch-Fletchley, but it is always flattering to hear that people find you attractive. Marietta just harrumphed and rolled her eyes.

"Who would…Holy Merlin, what are they doing here?" Marietta was looking past Hermione, obviously distracted in the middle of her sentence.

Hermione turned to see a group of Slytherins coming in the door. Of course, her eyes immediately went to Draco. He was with Blaise, Theo, Marcus, and Tracey Davis. Draco looked sexy as hell in dark jeans and a green shirt that pulled tightly across his chest. Hermione imagined pulling that shirt off and using it to tie his hands together, so he would be at her mercy. She would then be free to bite and lick those pectoral and abdominal muscles she knew were hiding under that shirt. Hermione was wrapped up in her mini-fantasy, and sighed as she stared longingly at Draco.

"Oh, that's rich," Marietta laughed – well more like cackled. "The perfect little Gryffindor Princess wants the Slytherin Prince? And you called me a traitor. What would all your friends think about you and Malfoy?'

"They'd be fine with it," Hermione answered a bit testily. She did not appreciate being pulled from her sexy Draco daydream.

"You don't have a shot with a guy like that," Marietta scoffed. "You are a mousy little bookworm, no matter how many pairs of leather pants you've got stashed in your closet."

"I think Hermione is very pretty," Eddie interjected. He was a very nice wizard. Hermione assumed he noticed the dejected look that flashed across her face, ever so briefly. She did not care one whit what Marietta thought of her, but the witch did strike a bit of a nerve regarding Hermione's insecurities. "Hermione could get any number of wizards!"

"She better not," Draco interjected, as he grabbed Hermione around the waist and pulled her into him. He had made a beeline for Hermione as soon as he saw her.

"Oh, I didn't mean…" Eddie started to flounder.

"I know," Draco chuckled. "You aren't wrong. Hermione could get any number of wizards. She looks especially wonderful tonight. It is a good thing we snapped her up when we got the chance. Miss me, Kitten?"

"I just saw you this afternoon," Hermione smiled, sliding her arms around him. She forgot Marietta was even there. Draco leaned down and gave her a good, solid kiss. His lips were soft and strong, letting Hermione relive part of her daydream from a moment ago.

"Let's get me a drink!" Draco said after he stepped back, although he did not relinquish his grasp.

"Sure," Hermione laughed before turning back to Eddie, and by default Marietta, who was standing next to Eddie. "We must finish our discussion about vector analysis and linear extrapolation sometime, Eddie."

Eddie smiled and nodded. Marietta just stood, slack jawed, while Hermione showed Draco to the kitchen for a drink. Draco's Slytherin cohorts had beaten him to the drinks.

"Ah, you have found our lady," Blaise exclaimed, kissing the back of Hermione's hand.

"Not ours, mine," Draco pointed out, shoving Blaise aside playfully.

"I said ours because Hermione is an honorary Slytherin," Blaise laughed. "All Malfoys are Slytherin and she will be a Malfoy."

"No need to make that face, Kitten," Draco chuckled at Hermione's slightly sour look at the idea of being a Slytherin.

"We aren't all bad," Theo smiled, handing Blaise a drink. Hermione laughed at Theo. Marcus and Tracey came over too, each with a butterbeer. Theo was right, they weren't all bad. Hermione stood with Draco and the other Slytherins catching up. Theo told them about the law school he would be attending. Several firms had approached him for apprenticeships, but he had not chosen one yet. Tracey had an entry-level job with Magical Law Enforcement working in the supply department. It was actually a more interesting job that it initially sounded. Tracey would work on supplying Aurors with everything they needed, from surveillance items to protection amulets to detainment tools. It sounded like Tracey would have to be creative.

Draco called Ron over and introduced him to Tracey. The three of them got to talking about the Auror Department. Blaise and Theo were engaged in a conversation with Lee Jordan about various investment opportunities, including the adult toy line the Weasleys were starting. Hermione was right; Blaise had invested. Lee was working on product development, which started a slew of very off color sex jokes. Hermione rolled her eyes and wandered away from the group. That was the problem with hanging out with so many boys. Not that girls did not make sex jokes, Hermione just thought girl's jokes were funnier - but that made sense, since she was a girl. She was so wrapped up in trying to figure out the variable that differentiated sex jokes males told, versus those females told each other that she was not looking where she was going.

"Oof," Hermione ran right into a wall of man. She started to apologize, but then saw who it was and groaned.

"Never could resist me, huh, Granger?" Cormac McLaggen smirked, causing her to roll her eyes for a second time in just a few minutes. They had gone out on _one_ date back in school and Cormac thought Hermione was desperately in love with him ever since - despite all evidence to the contrary. Apparently, her turning him down for more dates and telling him she just wanted to be friends meant she was playing hard to get. Hermione wondered how he would interpret her getting married to other wizards.

"Cormac, hello," Hermione nodded, stepping back from the very large wizard. "How have you been?"

"Excellent," Cormac smiled. "I have a position in the Department of Magical Games and Sports now. I am in charge of some pretty important projects."

"Good for you," Hermione smiled politely. "I remember how much you liked Quidditch in school."

"Things sure have changed since school," Cormac said, running a fingertip down Hermione's bare arm. "I remember how much you hated Malfoy in school."

"Hate is a strong word," Hermione shrugged, moving slightly away from Cormac's hand. "We were on different sides, but now there are no sides."

"There is still a few days before your wedding for us to have some fun," Cormac said lowly, leaning toward her. Hermione wrinkled her nose at the thought. Then she looked around for Draco to make sure he was not in hearing range. Nothing disrupted a nice party faster than a duel.

"I already have plenty of fun with my fiancés," Hermione said clearly, taking a step away from Cormac. "I am not in need of any more wizards."

"Come on, Hermione, everyone knows you are being forced to get married. And you've always had your eye on me," Cormac chided, stepping toward her and again running his finger down her arm. Hermione assumed he thought she was playing hard to get again.

"I really have not," Hermione sighed, exasperated with his narcissism. She did not want to have to jinx him to keep him away, but she would.

All of a sudden, Cormac yelped as if he had been stung. Eyes watering, he started furiously rubbing his posterior.

"What in Merlin's name was that?" Cormac demanded.

"It was a warning, mate," Marcus Flint said, tucking his wand back into his pocket as he stood next to Hermione. He crossed his large arms over his broad chest and Hermione thought he looked like a bodyguard for a moment. "Keep your hands to yourself."

"What's it to you?" Cormac demanded still rubbing his arse.

"Hermione here is an honorary Slytherin, seeing as how she is soon to be Lady Malfoy," Marcus said sternly. "Also, she's the witch of one of my best mates. You are just lucky Draco did not see your lame attempts to come on to his fiancée, or you'd have something worse than a little sting."

Hermione giggled involuntarily. She could not help it. The look on Cormac's face was priceless. She just knew, however, that he would use Marcus' interference to bolster his idea that she really _did_ want him because, despite her verbal protests, she was not the one to jinx him. Cormac would say she was playing coy and hard to get, when Marcus stepped in before Hermione could agree to Cormac's suggestions.

"Cormac is lucky alright," Hermione said, mustering her best evil grin. Between Lucius and Severus, she had plenty of examples of that scary smile. "You saved him Marcus, but not from Draco - from me." She turned back to face Cormac. "I am not interested. Apparently, my saying it outright was not clear enough. Cormac, you seem to be immune to subtlety. As I am sure you both have heard I have needed to teach a few errant witches... lessons for trying to interfere with my relationship. I have no problem teaching similar lessons to wizards."

Cormac had paled considerably at the end of Hermione's little speech. Marcus looked as stoic as ever, but Hermione could swear she saw his lips twitching, as if he were suppressing a smile.

"I do thank you, Marcus, for preventing Cormac's rather unsettling lesson from happening," Hermione continued. "I hate to hex my fellow Gryffindors, even when they deserve it. I also didn't want to disrupt the party, as my hexes don't tend to be...gentle."

"Anything for you," Marcus nodded seriously, though now Hermione was sure she could see mirth dancing in his eyes. He reminded her of an ancient Roman Centurion for some reason. Maybe it was the way he seemed to be guarding her. Marcus turned to position himself directly between Hermione and Cormac, effectively shutting Cormac out of any further discussion. "I wanted to take a moment to thank you."

"For what?" Hermione wondered. She noticed over his shoulder that Cormac had wandered away.

"For asking Viktor Krum to talk to me," Marcus replied, looking down to his shoes. "I really do love Quidditch and want to play professionally, but it all seemed so complicated. Viktor gave me the names of a few trustworthy managers to interview. He also spoke very honestly and frankly about what I should expect and consider. He offered to stay in touch. I owe you a favor."

"I am so glad he was helpful," Hermione smiled. "But you don't owe me anything, Marcus - that is what friends do."

"But we aren't friends," he pointed out looking up, brows furrowed.

"Aren't we?" she asked.

"I guess we can be," Marcus conceded after a moment of thought. "I am not used to a person doing a favor without expecting something in return."

"Lucius and Draco say I am too Gryffindor-ish. That's the kind of thing we do," Hermione laughed. "Of course, Harry says I am too helpful, even for a Gryffindor. I wouldn't be able to rest knowing that I could have been helpful to someone, but wasn't. I know Draco values your friendship, and it will also make him happy that you are happy - if that makes sense."

"You care for Draco, then?" Marcus asked. As he asked the question, he looked over at Draco talking with a group of folks, gesturing expansively as he told some story or another. Hermione thought Marcus looked wistful, but could not be sure. She led Marcus over to an unoccupied bay window in the Weasleys' living room. It was fractionally quieter and more private there. The apartment was a good size, but was packed with people drinking, talking and laughing. Hermione hopped up on the seat, tucking her legs underneath her, and patted the bench next to her. Marcus sat down a bit stiffly. Hermione wondered if he was really not used to people being kind to him.

"I do care for Draco and Lucius," Hermione shared. "It's a bit surprising, given our history, but it is the case nonetheless."

"Surprising is putting it mildly," Marcus smirked, leaning back and looking a bit more comfortable. "Draco has always been a good mate."

"You care for Draco, too," Hermione stated simply. Marcus' eyes widened and he held his breath for a moment. Hermione's suspicions were confirmed. Marcus loved Draco, probably more than Draco knew.

"I don't have many friends," Marcus finally said, looking across the room at the platinum blond Slytherin.

"I can't imagine why," Hermione said honestly. Marcus snapped his head around to look at her critically. Hermione could see how her comment could be insulting if said in the wrong tone, but she was serious. Marcus looked to be a bit of a brute, all big and muscle. He was quiet, which could lead people to assume he was dumb - but Hermione could see intelligence and sensitivity in his eyes. She imagined that he was utterly loyal, probably to a fault. Marcus' narrowed gaze relaxed and he seemed to realize Hermione was honestly curious.

Marcus quietly told Hermione about himself. When he told her that he knew how he came across to people, Hermione wandlessly and silently cast a _Muffliato,_ so no one else could hear. His father was a great brute of a man, who valued physical strength and the ability to dominate others. This directly applied to his wife and son, whom he dominated through emotional cruelty and physical punishment. Marcus' life was not light-hearted or easy. Hermione reached out and held his hand.

Going to Hogwarts, Marcus had a chance to watch people being kind and friendly, but he did not know how to join in. People assumed he was as brutish as his father, given his size and his father's reputation. Not knowing how to dispel them of this notion, Marcus let people assume whatever they wished. There were a few people that were not afraid of him and did not treat him like a thug - Draco Malfoy was one of those people. Hermione smirked, stating that Draco thought too well of himself to be scared by another student. Marcus laughed and agreed. It was Draco's quintessential Malfoy assumption that he was untouchable - this was before Voldemort's return of course - that let him treat Marcus like he was just one of the guys.

The summer before his final year at school, Marcus' father beat him so badly he was in a coma for a week, all for failing to win the Quidditch cup. His father refused to let his mother take him to St. Mungos, so she had to heal him as best as she could. The incident was the last straw, however, for the normally meek, gentle witch. As soon as Marcus could function on his own, his mother went after his father. She was not naturally powerful and nowhere near as physically strong, but Magnus Flint disappeared without a trace. His business partners called in Aurors to question Marcus and his mother, but all they found was a confused young wizard and a sickly looking, mousy witch.

Over the year, Marcus' mother got sicker and weaker. Marcus frequently had to leave school to attend to her. Even when he was at school, he could not concentrate on his studies, not that people expected him to do well anyways. At the end of his seventh year, Marcus' mother passed away and Marcus failed all his exams. Hermione squeezed his hand with hers, wiping away her tears with her free hand. He must have felt so alone.

Over the summer, as he was going through his parents' things, Marcus found several books containing very dark magic. There were notations in the margin in his mother's neat, elegant handwriting. She used a series of dangerous spells to amplify her magic and destroy her husband, at great cost to herself. The dark magic she let loose essentially devoured her over time. Healers may have been able to halt the progression, but then she would have had to admit what she had done. Marcus was shocked, but a part of him was proud of his mother for doing what he never had - standing up and fighting. He resolved at that point to never let another person make him do something he did not want to do. Sometimes in school, he had fallen into the role of thug to appease the other Slytherins, but no more. Not knowing how to interact with people, Marcus focused on Quidditch and schoolwork. Some of his friendships fell away, but a few friends persisted - including Draco.

"Did you know that I love Harry?" Hermione asked the wizard when he had finally stopped speaking. She was still holding his hand, unnoticed by the party whirling a few steps away from them.

"You're in love with Potter?" Marcus asked a bit confused and a little horrified.

"No, I'm not _in_ love with him - I love him," Hermione laughed looking across the room at her friend. He was clearly trying to play peacemaker as Seamus, Ron, and Draco argued over Quidditch. Ginny was glued to his side, to her dismay. Hermione sighed - sometimes there was no talking to that witch. "He is my best friend in the whole world. There is nothing I wouldn't do for him and he would do the same for me. I don't know how much you know about Harry. Most people know he was raised by his Muggle side of the family before Hogwarts. What most people don't know is how awful those people were. They were horrible. They abused him, neglected him. It was as if they went out of their way to make him feel unloved at every turn. Even after Hogwarts started, he had to go back to those people every summer for years. I hated it."

Marcus nodded, eyeing Harry speculatively. Hermione knew that many people felt alone in their troubles, although very few actually were.

"Harry always says things that I appreciate," Hermione continued. "He says that some people are just dealt a crap hand in life, but that it is still up to them how they play the game. He says families are not necessarily the people you were born to or the people who raised you, but family can be whoever you choose it to be. I always liked that."

Marcus just kept looking across the room at the guys talking. Hermione saw the wetness pooling in the corners of his eyes though. If he loved Draco even half as much as she loved Harry, then it was a whole lot.

"I'm glad you love Draco," Hermione went on holding his large hand with her two small ones now. "We all need to love and be loved in life."

They sat in silence for several minutes, watching the crowd, Hermione holding Marcus' hand in her lap.

"Where the devil is Flint?" Draco shouted as he began to look around the room. "He can settle this asinine argument."

"Side with you you mean," Ron scoffed.

"I think he is over there cuddled up to Hermione," Seamus laughed pointing to them sitting in the bay window before he drained his pint glass in one swallow.

Draco looked over at them, brow furrowed. He did not look angry or suspicious, just confused - especially when he noticed Hermione holding Marcus' hand. Hermione held on to Marcus, squeezed his hand with one of hers and waved at Draco with the other. She had a big beaming smile that made most of the other people looking her way smile, without even thinking about it.

Draco made his way over to them, followed by Ron and Harry.

"Are you two plotting something?" Draco teased.

"Always," Hermione chuckled. "I was just telling Marcus here how happy I am that you have a friend like him. No matter which team he chooses to play with, I hope we see him often."

"Of course," Draco smiled easily, as if it were a given that friends never drifted apart or away from each other. "We'll get season tickets for whatever team he decides to join."

"I am so glad," Hermione smiled. It was clearly simple for Draco. Marcus was his friend and Marcus would always be his friend. There was no question. His getting married and Marcus going off to play Quidditch professionally would not change any of that.

Fred and George's party continued into the wee hours, despite it being a Monday night. People drank and laughed. There was a scuffle here and a disagreement there, but the twins had a knack for defusing situations. Hermione had a lovely time. She, Draco, Harry, and Ron did not drink that much since they had been fall-down, pass-out drunk the night before. Everyone knew that if you took Hangover potions too often, they would start to lose effect and no one wanted that. Most other people at the party got pissed, though. Soon, Hermione was starting to yawn. She needed to get some rest if she was going to show Pansy Parkinson around Harrods the next day.

"I think my time is up," Hermione said, leaning against Draco.

"Want to go home?" Draco asked, pulling her into an embrace.

"I think I will, yeah," Hermione reported. "I can Floo back to Grimmauld Place. You can stay and have fun if you like. I don't want to ruin the party for you."

"Don't be absurd," Draco scoffed. "The fun is wherever you are, Kitten."

Hermione and Draco said their goodbyes to their friends. Draco's were nods and the occasional slap on the back, while Hermione gave out hugs and kissed cheeks. She included Marcus in her affectionate goodbyes, causing the big, stoic wizard to smile and Draco to raise an eyebrow.

"What happened with Marcus?" Draco asked as soon as they were out the door and headed toward the Floo.

"Nothing happened with Marcus," Hermione replied. "We had a lovely chat though. He talked a bit about himself, his family."

"Marcus doesn't talk about himself or his family," Draco pointed out as they stood in front of the Floo.

"Well, he did to me," Hermione shrugged. She did not want to give away all of Marcus' confidences. It was not like the information he told her was secret, but Hermione still did not feel comfortable giving a play by play about their conversation. She stepped into the Floo and looked back at Draco. Before she Flooed home she winked and said, "Don't we have other things to do tonight than talk about Marcus?"

 **Next - Private time with Draco and a day with Pansy!**


	30. Chapter 30

**Again - Happy Memorial Day! I have the day off work here in the States, so here's the second chapter. :-)  
Disclaimer - still don't own Harry Potter**

 **Now - what Hermione and Draco got up to, followed by shopping with Pansy**

 **Chapter 30**

Hermione blinked her eyes against the morning light. She looked over to her nightstand and saw that it was just before ten o'clock in the morning. She had to meet Pansy at the Leaky Cauldron in an hour.

"Kreacher," Hermione called, pulling covers over her naked breasts. The old elf immediately popped in and nodded approvingly at the sight of Draco sleeping in her bed. "Tea please, Kreacher."

Hermione stayed in bed, stretching her limbs. Draco really did like to sprawl, and hardly left her much room at all. He was lying on his stomach and the sheet covered his naked lower half, just coming up over his lovely arse. Hermione had a wonderful view of his muscled back and arms though. She noticed red marks around his wrists and flashed back to the night before.

Hermione and Draco had Flooed back to Grimmauld Place and surprised Kreacher in the kitchen. After assuring the old elf they were not in need of anything, Hermione started walking up to her room - sure that Draco would follow. As she walked, she stuck her head into the drawing room and library, ensuring Remus was not out of bed at that late hour.

"We left Weasel and Potter at the party," Draco loudly pointed out.

"Shhh," Hermione hissed. "Remus moved in today with Teddy. They are all the way up on the fourth floor, but sound carries in this place."

"The werewolf moved into your house today?" Draco asked incredulously.

"Yes, my friend Remus, who happens to be a werewolf, moved in today," Hermione scolded. "I spent the afternoon helping him, Harry, and Ron get the rooms set up. We made the sweetest room for little Teddy. So keep your voice down."

"What is going to happen at the full moon, Hermione? Have you thought of that?" Draco whispered loudly.

"No. It never occurred to me," Hermione replied sarcastically, rolling her eyes. She heard Draco huff behind her as they approached her room. "Harry and Remus created a secure room in the sub-basement under the kitchens. I am helping them strengthen the wards."

"Still...," Draco began as Hermione opened her door.

"Are you questioning my abilities, Mister Malfoy?" she asked walking into her room. She turned to see Draco frozen in her doorway. He clearly was thinking of how to answer her question. Hermione watched him, eyebrow raised, as he opened his mouth to respond - thought better of it then closed his mouth again.

Hermione smirked and lifted her long tank top up over her head, tossing it onto a chair. Draco's mouth hung open. He took a step inside and closed the door behind himself. Hermione was wearing a black leather bustier top that matched her leather leggings. She spread her legs shoulder width apart and planted her hands on her hips. Draco's breath caught in his throat. Hermione called up her magic and let it crackle along her shoulders and down her arms. Draco groaned and took a few steps toward her. Hermione imagined her amulet as a wide silver collar with the stone in the center. She felt it slither up her neck and take the shape she pictured.

"I wonder if you should be punished for doubting my power, Mister Malfoy," Hermione said.

"I don't doubt you," Draco finally said, his eyes wide and glued to her leather clad body. He reached out to touch her waist, but Hermione used her magic to keep his wonderful fingers inches away.

"Are you contradicting me, Mister Malfoy?" Hermione asked imperiously, in her best Lady Malfoy voice. She reached up to his shoulder and pushed downward.

"No," Draco breathed, dropping his gaze as he fell to his knees in front of her. Hermione reached to the back of his head and grabbed his hair, tilting his face upward toward her. She leaned down so they were nose to nose.

"No what, Mister Malfoy?" Hermione purred, stroking his cheek with one hand and tightening her grip on his hair with her other.

"No, Mistress," Draco breathed. His eyes were half lidded and he was breathing heavily.

"Good boy," Hermione smiled. She began unbuttoning Draco's emerald green shirt. "You dressed in Slytherin green tonight on purpose didn't you, Mister Malfoy?"

Draco nodded as his shirt fell to the floor. Hermione ran her fingers across his bare shoulders.

"So lovely," Hermione smiled. "I think I want you on the bed for your punishment."

Draco smiled and scrambled up to his feet, jumping up on her bed. Hermione almost giggled at the sight.

" _Incarcerous_ ," she commanded, pointing at the bed. Within seconds, ropes had tied Draco's wrists to her headboard. Draco bucked against the bindings for a moment. Hermione approached the bed, hips swaying. She dragged a fingertip down the center of his bare chest, scratching him lightly with her nail. "Problem, Mister Malfoy?"

"No, Mistress," Draco groaned, closing his eyes and arching his pelvis upward. Hermione eyed the tenting in his pants. Her little game was certainly exciting him.

Hermione hopped up on the bed and straddled Draco's belly. She ran her fingers over his broad chest. She felt compelled to taste him and ran her tongue over his pectoral muscles. Draco moaned as she circled his nipples, then he gasped as she used her teeth. By the time Hermione made it down to his abdominal muscles and was tracing the ridges with her tongue, Draco was panting. She tugged at the button of his pants with her teeth, opening the fly. She pulled his trousers off and threw them aside, then stepped back to survey her naked wizard. Draco was long, lean, and muscular. His pale skin was flawless. His erection was massive, pink, and stood straight up. He made her mouth water.

"Please, Kitten," he moaned, pulling against his ropes.

"Now, Mister Malfoy, how would this be a punishment if you got exactly what you wanted?" Hermione chided. "You do look delicious. I could lick you all over. However, you have been naughty, questioning my power and speaking ill of my friends. I think you need to make it up to me."

"Anything," Draco panted, eyes dark with lust.

Hermione smirked and vanished her leather ensemble back to her closet, leaving her totally naked, except for her stilettos. She crawled up Draco, lightly brushing against his straining cock, but otherwise ignoring it. He groaned in frustration. Hermione pressed her small frame against his larger one, again straddling his belly. She captured his mouth with hers, kissing him possessively. She loved kissing him. She rubbed herself against him, relishing the feeling of his naked skin against hers.

"Mmmm," Hermione sighed, moving down slightly to drag her teeth over the strong column of his neck. Draco strained to press himself into her. "You have a wonderful mouth, Mister Malfoy. Maybe we should see what else that mouth of yours can do."

Hermione moved up on the bed and placed one knee on either side of his head. She turned to face the foot of the bed and leaned forward, presenting Draco with her very wet core. She let out a gasp as she felt Draco drag his tongue over her slit. He lapped at her as if he was starving and Hermione moaned.

"More," she commanded and Draco intensified his efforts. When he began focusing on her clit, flicking and sucking that small bundle of nerves with his tongue, Hermione leaned forward further. This gave Draco a better angle of attack, but also put his beautiful member right where she could reach it. Hermione ran her tongue up and licked the thick fluid leaking from the tip. Draco shuddered, but continued what he was doing. Hermione could tell he was already teetering on the edge. Her dominatrix routine had ramped him up and she was certain it would not take much to push him over the edge. Therefore, Hermione savored him, rubbing the hard velvety skin against her cheek and focusing on the pleasure Draco was giving her. She could feel her orgasm coming.

When she was close, she took him into her mouth, trying to fit as much of his length in as possible. It was hard to focus on Draco when he was doing such wonderful things to her. Hermione was right; it did not take much to push Draco over. She worked her mouth up and down his shaft, but the vibrations caused by her moaning due to her own impending orgasm were more than Draco could take. His muscles stiffened and he came hard, splashing against the back of her throat. Hermione swallowed it down as Draco clamped onto her clit, sucking furiously as he came. That was all she needed and Hermione fell off the precipice Draco's talented tongue had brought her to. His slowly softening cock in her mouth muffled her scream, which was fortunate, because Hermione later realized she had forgotten to set a silencing spell.

Hermione rolled off Draco, struggling to catch her breath and looked up at him smiling. He looked so beautiful, arms tied up, skin flushed and glistening with sweat. He gave her a satisfied grin as he panted. Draco was finally able to mutter the _Finite Incantatem_ to free his arms. He reached down and easily lifted the small witch, pulling her into him. Hermione burrowed into Draco's chest as he stretched his arms, flexing his stiff muscles.

"You are amazing, Kitten," Draco smiled as he flexed. "That was extraordinary."

"I didn't go too far did I?" Hermione checked in.

"Not at all," Draco quickly replied. That sated smile seemed fixed on his face. "You were perfect. I would be open to exploring further one day, if you are comfortable with it."

Hermione chuckled. She would have to think about that. She imagined there were many books written about dominant-submissive sex play, probably even some in the Malfoy library. Draco began rubbing his wrists and Hermione noticed they were chafed and red from the rope. The color stood out against his otherwise perfect skin.

"Oh no!" Hermione exclaimed, furrowing her brow and taking his injured wrists in her hands to inspect them better. "Let me heal these."

"No," Draco pulled back his wrists. "Thank you for the offer, but I want to keep the marks for a little while. I can look at them tomorrow and think of tonight."

With that, Draco tucked Hermione against him and nestled them under the sheet. Hermione had no trouble quickly falling asleep, her head resting on Draco's chest and her small body pressed against his side. It had certainly been a long day.

Kreacher popped back into her bedroom with a laden tea tray, startling Hermione from her memory. She had been doing exactly what Draco had said he was going to, looking at the redness on his wrists and thinking of their night. This made her giggle; softly, earning her an odd look from Kreacher as he arranged the tray on her bedside table. The elf handed her a perfectly made cup of tea.

"If you is needing any more or if the last son of the Noble House of Black is wanting more or different, Kreacher is ready anytime – just be calling," the elf instructed.

Hermione nodded, sipping her tea, and Kreacher popped away. By the time she was finishing her cup, Draco was stirring.

"Wake up, sleepy," Hermione said in a bright singsong tone, causing Draco to bury his face in her side and mumble something about sunshine being too bright. "It is already ten fifteen. You have to get home, Draco. Kuma will be imprinting today or tomorrow. You can't miss it."

That got Draco's attention and he shot up, his blond hair sticking up on one side. The little bit of tea Hermione had left, sloshed around in her cup.

"I almost forgot!" Draco began extracting himself from the sheets and Hermione laughed at his exuberance. "The imprinting period is likely to occur in the twenty four hours from noon today until noon tomorrow. Hagrid and the breeder figured it would probably happen between eight o'clock and midnight, but I want to get there early."

Hermione slid on her robe as Draco pulled on his pants and shirt from the night before.

"I am excited for you," she smiled. "I'll walk you down to the Floo."

"I guess I won't see you tonight, then," Draco looked a bit disappointed as they left her room and headed for the kitchen. It was better that he was alone with his little hippogriff foal, so that the imprinting was clear. Draco would likely spend the next twenty-four hours with Kuma. "Maybe you and Father can go out tonight, have some one on one time together."

"That is a good idea," Hermione nodded. "I will be spending the day shopping with Pansy, so I am not sure what I will be up to tonight. Regardless of how it goes, I expect to be back by six o'clock this evening."

"I will let Father know," Draco nodded. Shopping with Pansy could have any number of outcomes. Hermione may need a stiff drink, a soak in a bath, or a headache potion – possibly all three.

They entered the kitchen to find Remus giving Teddy a little snack. Well, that is what she assumed was going on, given the food smeared on the toddler's face. Hermione assumed they had been up for hours already.

"Good morning," Hermione chimed happily. "Good morning, you beautiful boy. Are you having a snack?"

"'Nack!"Teddy affirmed, holding out a sticky, chubby hand covered in some kind of paste as evidence. Hermione laughed and Teddy giggled, his hair turning orange and wildly curly, just like Hermione's.

"He's a metamorphmagus!" Draco exclaimed, enthralled by the baby.

"He started within hours of being born," Remus acknowledged, smirking at his little boy.

"I just remembered that Teddy is your second cousin, Draco!" Hermione exclaimed. She often forgot that Tonks and Draco's mothers were sisters. It seemed strange that the quirky half-blood Auror was related to the Malfoys in any way.

"That he is," Draco smiled at the baby, who was smacking his sticky hand against the table. "Maybe I'll be able to get to know him."

Draco looked at Remus as he spoke. The older wizard looked contemplative for a moment, but then gave a nod.

"Andromeda expressed some interest in getting to know you better, if you want to think about that," Remus responded. Hermione knew that Draco had never really spent time with his aunt. She was at their engagement party of course, but that was not a venue in which to get to know a person. Andromeda was a bit bizarre, but not at all mad, as many Black women become. Hermione wondered if her long estrangement from the family saved her.

"I'd like that," Draco nodded.

"You better go," Hermione prompted. "Baby hippogriff awaits."

"Right!" Draco jolted out of his contemplation. He turned to Hermione and reached up to smooth her curly hair back, away from her face. "I will miss you. I might call you with my telephone thing while I am waiting for the imprinting."

"Feel free to call whenever," Hermione smiled. Draco cupped her face with his hand, leaned in, and gave her a lovely kiss goodbye. After he was through the Floo, Hermione turned to go back upstairs. "I better go get dressed. I have to be at the Leaky in half an hour."

"Must have been some party last night," Remus grinned, trying to spoon some of that paste into Teddy's mouth.

"What makes you say that?" Hermione wondered, stopping in the doorway.

"It must have been wild if Draco needed to be restrained at some point," Remus replied, still grinning devilishly, eyes twinkling with mischief. He looked like his old Marauder self. "Those marks on his wrists seem relatively recent."

"Nothing wrong with a little healthy exploration between consenting adults, Remus," Hermione said as she walked out of the kitchen. She tried to sound casual and confident, but knew that she was blushing. Her blush only intensified when she heard Remus laughing on the other side of the door.

Back upstairs Hermione had a very quick shower. She went through the drying charms for her hair as she had a second cup of tea and a few bits of fruit. Hermione picked a short shirt-dress that had wide, colorful stripes down it. She felt happy and it seemed like a happy dress. She paired the dress with some striking teal blue sling-back stilettos and her brown leather clutch. Hermione stowed her mobile phone, wand, wallet, and sunglasses in her bag and rushed down the stairs to Apparate over to Diagon Alley. The Apparition point was adjacent to the Leaky Cauldron so Hermione figured she be right on time.

As she thought, Hermione stepped into the tavern at eleven o'clock on the dot only to be confronted with a pacing Pansy. Hermione shot Tom, the proprietor, an apologetic glance.

"Finally! You were almost late," Pansy exclaimed.

"Almost late is on time," Hermione responded calmly. "Why don't we sit for a moment?"

"Aren't we going?" Pansy demanded. Tom sent Hermione a pleading look that was clearly interpretable as, get this crazy witch out of here.

"In a moment," Hermione soothed, sitting at a free table and hoping Pansy would follow her lead. After a second, Pansy huffed and sat. Hermione looked over her outfit. It was similar to the Hogwarts uniform, white shirt and skirt – though the skirt was solid green and not pleated. Her shoes seemed a bit odd, but that was easy enough to explain away if necessary.

"Good. I wanted to go over a few things and you definitely need to calm down," Hermione ignored Pansy's glare and continued. "You have never really been in Muggle London before. I know you are excited, but you need your wits about you. It is different out on the other side of that door. It can be a lot to take in your first time, and we need some basic ground rules. Firstly, try not talk too much. Think about everything that you say before you say it. It is easy to slip up, and I don't much feel like confounding the nice people on the street or at Harrods. Just try to hold your questions and comments until we get to lunch and we can cast a _Muffliato_ and talk freely. Secondly, I told Anna – our personal shopper at Harrods – that your family was in a cult. I told her your cult made you dress in robes and that this is your first time out shopping. That way if you do something that Muggles find odd, we can attribute it to the cult. Just try to watch what I do and follow my lead."

"Understood," Pansy nodded, thinking about what Hermione had said. She did not seem offended by the cult back-story and she did appear calmer. She had adopted an aloof, snobby look that masked her excitement. Hermione imagined that Pansy had a lot of practice wearing that mask in the aristocracy.

"Then let's go," Hermione smiled getting up from the table and leading Pansy out the door to Muggle London.

Hermione stood on the sidewalk and paused, taking her sunglasses out of her purse. Pansy had flinched slightly at all the noise, but it was hardly noticeable. The average passerby would certainly have not thought anything of it. Hermione was glad when Pansy put on dark glasses. The witch would be able to stare to her heart's content without people noticing.

Hermione stepped to the curb and raised her arm to hail a taxi.

"What are you doing?" Pansy asked lowly.

"Getting us a ride to Harrods," Hermione responded. "It is too far to walk and I don't think you are ready for the underground."

"I am ready for anything," Pansy retorted. "I can handle an underground, whatever that is."

"Alright then," Hermione shrugged stepping back from the curb. "Let's go."

They walked the few blocks to the tube station and descended the steps. Hermione purchased two passes and to her credit, Pansy hardly flinched at all when the train swept into the station. Hermione boarded and Pansy followed. Pansy was reluctant to grip the poll, as Hermione was doing, but one lurch and she got over that. Hermione politely refrained from commenting on Pansy's white-knuckled grip and slightly horrified expression.

"We are riding a train that moves under the ground, through dirt," Pansy said quietly to Hermione through gritted teeth. Hermione looked around. There were not too many other passengers and it was unlikely anyone was listening.

"Yes, we are," Hermione confirmed. "The train runs in a system of tubes, which is why some call it the Tube. It is an easy, quick way to travel about the city. Many large cities have systems such as this."

"It is…disconcerting," Pansy finally stated. "And loud."

"You get used to it," Hermione smiled.

"Did you take Draco and Lucius on this underground?" Pansy asked as she watched people getting on and off at a station. Several young men sat close to them.

"No. They aren't as adventurous as you," Hermione grinned. "That reminds me, here in...London, plural marriages are not legal. Last time I was at Harrods, I brought my fiancé and his father."

Pansy nodded, understanding. Hermione knew their conversation would sound odd to an eavesdropper, but hoped it wouldn't seem too weird. They did not talk much on the trip. Pansy's quick, intelligent eyes were taking in everything around her. Hermione would not be surprised if Pansy adapted quickly.

Their station was a little crowded, and Hermione looped her arm through Pansy's so they would not get separated. Pansy looked at the smaller witch, eyebrow arched. Hermione imagined Pansy was not touchy and affectionate with her friends, but she could be wrong. Either way, necessity demanded contact and Hermione led the snobby aristocrat through the station and back above ground. Hermione pretended not to notice when Pansy breathed a sigh of relief to return to ground level.

As they approached the massive, iconic department store, Hermione gestured.

"Well, there it is," she told Pansy. "The whole building is chock full of things for you to buy."

Pansy's eyes shone with excitement and she grinned, staring at the building.

"No time like the present," Hermione smiled, pulling Pansy to the door. "Let's go get some lunch so you have a chance to take in your surroundings."

Hermione steered the wide-eyed witch inside, bringing them into the Beauty Apothecary. Pansy was mesmerized by the colors and brand names of products that she had only read about. Hermione tried to move her swiftly through, but Pansy refused to fly by the designer handbags in the next room without stopping. More slowly, they made their way over to the Food Hall.

"Japanese food alright?" Hermione asked, as they sat at the counter of Pan Chai.

"I've been to Japan," Pansy nodded.

Pansy went ahead and ordered exactly what Hermione had chosen for herself, so they both got sparkling water and the Omakase daily platter of sushi, sashimi, and sushi roll. Hermione _had_ told Pansy to follow her lead, although she had not meant it so literally.

"Last time I was here, I told Anna about you," Hermione said, sipping her drink as they waited for their food.

"About the cult business?" Pansy quirked her eyebrow and gave Hermione a disapproving stare. It reminded her so much of Severus that Hermione smiled.

"Yes," she replied. "But also that you have been reading Vogue for years and are very interested in couture. Anna will select very high-end designer pieces for you. Just tell her what you like, what you want, and I am sure she will do everything in her power to get it for you."

"Good," Pansy nodded. Hermione had a feeling Pansy was just as used to being catered to as Lucius and Draco were, while she herself was still getting used to it. They chatted a bit about the kinds of items available. Pansy was pleased that Harrods had everything, from shoes and accessories to all manner of clothing. She wanted to leave at the end of the day with complete Muggle ensembles with all the details. Pansy wanted to look like she stepped out of a fashion magazine. Soon after they got their food, Hermione cast a minor notice-me-not charm so they could talk freely.

"So tell me about the society witches," Hermione invited, using her chopsticks to pick up a piece of sushi.

"Witches in our circle are subject to certain expectations that other witches don't have," Pansy supplied, mimicking what Hermione was doing with her soy sauce, wasabi, and ginger. "Aristocratic ladies do not work in traditional jobs for money. That is not to say they don't keep very busy and life is not stressful, because that is not true."

"What is a typical day in the life of an upper class witch?" Hermione wondered.

"Hmm," Pansy looked thoughtful as she tentatively ate the raw fish. Her facial expression clearly indicated that she was skeptical, but upon tasting the food was pleasantly surprised. "Well, not everyone is the same, but there are general norms. Most Ladies wake up around eight o'clock. They start the day by eating breakfast and getting a report from the head house-elf. If you were unaware, the Lady of the house always manages the elves. She will be made aware of any issues going on in the house and give any additional instructions regarding what she wants done that day. Then most Ladies go over their schedules for the day and take care of their correspondence.

"Lunching with friends in some capacity is a common occurrence. Small lunches with ones close friends are to exchange gossip and plot. Larger luncheons are usually held to make the Lady look good or advance her position in some way, but those are not daily - usually one every other week. Those are done under the guise of being social, or for charity. Usually, afternoons are filled with a variety of acceptable activities. Shopping, working with charities, and planning future events are very popular. Hobbies like herbology, potion making, astrology, and sitting on the Wizengamot are acceptable, as long as you are not paid for any of it of course. If the Lady has children too young for Hogwarts, afternoons are sometimes spent playing with them, since most children have tutors in the morning. The family generally dines together for dinner during the week and exchanges information about their day. Friday and Saturday nights are usually dinner parties with friends or spent out at a restaurant."

"Is that what you do?" Hermione asked, brow furrowed.

"In part," Pansy shrugged. "I am not the Lady of the Manor; that is my mother. She spends her morning on household issues, sends owls, reads, and works on projects. When I am home, I often spend the morning with her. I go to the required social events, spend time with my friends, go shopping, and try to figure out what I am going to do with myself. Now that the war is over, I should do something. Is all of this raw fish?"

"Yes, it is. What do you want to do?" Hermione asked between bites.

"I have no idea," Pansy replied off handedly. "I like this raw fish."

"It is called sushi," Hermione supplied. "What do you like to do?"

"I heard of sushi when I visited Japan with my family, but my parents did not want to try it. Too bad," Pansy said, working her way through the plate at a good pace. "There is not much I like to do. I enjoy being bitchy and acting superior to other people."

"I noticed," Hermione laughed.

"It is not exactly a hobby or marketable skill," Pansy smiled. "I like fashion."

"Maybe you should do something with that then," Hermione encouraged. "Bring Muggle fashion to the wizarding world!"

Pansy rolled her eyes, but looked thoughtful for a moment.

"Things are changing," Hermione continued. At that, Pansy looked skeptical. "I'm just saying, if a Muggleborn witch can be the next Lady Malfoy in the wizarding aristocracy isn't anything possible?"

"That is true," Pansy laughed aloud. "If someone had told me this was going to happen six months ago, I would have had them admitted to St. Mungos. Maybe things _are_ changing."

They finished their food and Pansy watched how Hermione used the credit card from Gringotts to pay. She had gone and got one of her own cards as well, although Pansy's card did not look like an American Express Black, but was Platinum. Apparently, the Parkinsons had a lot of money, but not quite Malfoy money.

Hermione led an easily distractible Pansy up the main escalator to the first floor. The witches slowly made their way over to the personal shopping department – slowly because Pansy wanted to see everything. Hermione finally got her to the lounge where Anna was waiting for them.

"Miss Granger," Anna smiled. "I am so happy to see you again!"

"Good afternoon, Anna," Hermione matched the nice woman's smile. "This is my friend, Pansy."

"It is lovely to meet you," Anna nodded. "If you are ready you can follow me. I think we have some things you will like."

Anna showed them to a couch and offered them beverages. Hermione and Pansy sipped on champagne as Anna discussed the latest summer lines, new trends, and timeless pieces that every woman should have in her wardrobe. Her assistants brought out rack after rack of clothing. It turned out that Pansy's tastes ran a little more to the haute couture and avant-garde.

Pansy was happier than Hermione had ever seen her, trying on all manner of clothing. She was a label snob, as Draco had predicted. Pansy wanted to see names she recognized from Vogue on the labels of her clothes. Hermione had to admit that Pansy certainly had an eye for fashion – even Anna remarked upon it. Pansy paired items and styled herself with flair. She looked young, modern, and cutting edge. Of course, it helped that nothing looked bad on her tall, slender frame. Pansy tirelessly devoured the racks that Anna and her team brought her. She filled up one rack with items she wished to buy and started on a second. Pansy had shoes stacked up as well as a pile of other accessories, like handbags, hats, sunglasses, and jewelry.

Hermione was wonderfully entertained just watching Pansy. She added a few outfits to her own collection, getting blunt but helpful feedback from Pansy as she tried things on. Pansy pushed her to try some new things. Hermione even found herself agreeing to buy a pair of extremely short black sequined shorts. Hermione also got some clothes that made her feel professional, but still young. As the head of her own charitable foundation, she would have meetings and need to dress to her role. Pansy had a wonderful insight into what would impress or interest other witches in the aristocracy, so she pointed out those things for Hermione.

Anna also brought Hermione an array of beachwear for her honeymoon. Despite Draco's promise of "naked days", she got several new bathing suits, cover-ups, sundresses, shorts, and tops. Hermione also had Anna's staff bring choices for new lingerie as well. Pansy insisted on helping Hermione in that area as well, stating that she knew what Draco would like – seeing as how they have similar tastes in women.

Even after Hermione was exhausted, Pansy was still going. She just sighed and sat back on the couch, taking advantage of the small tea service Anna's team arranged. Hermione recognized that this was a first for Pansy, and she would need to go a little wild until the initial excitement wore off.

While she was watching Pansy, Hermione's mobile phone rang. It was Draco calling as he said he would. He was calling from the barn, where he had been all day with Kuma. The foal was napping and Draco took the opportunity to play with his telephone. Hermione filled him in on how her afternoon was going and how well Pansy was taking to this new experience. Draco laughed several times at Hermione's descriptions. Before they hung up, Draco relayed that Lucius was planning to come over to Grimmauld Place to see her around six o'clock.

"Pansy, it is past five," Hermione finally interjected. "We have been at this for over four hours. You don't need to get everything today – Harrods is not going anywhere. You can come back and shop next week and the week after that and the week after that."

"I guess so," Pansy reluctantly agreed. Anna offered to mail Pansy notices whenever new collections arrived at the store as well as send catalogs and invitations to events. That made Pansy less resistant to leaving.

Hermione cringed slightly at her total, thinking she would never get used to spending so much money – even though Lucius encouraged it. Hermione almost fainted when she saw how much Pansy had spent. She crossed her fingers, hoping that the goblins had given Pansy an insanely high credit limit on that card, but everything went through perfectly. As before, Hermione gave Anna and her team a substantial tip. Pansy did the same and even added a bit more, seeing as they managed to keep up with her and get her everything she thought about or described.

Anna arranged for the Rolls Royce to drive the witches home as before. As they boxed up all the packages, Hermione wondered how they would fit it all. Eventually they got everything into the car and Anna asked Hermione to give her best to Draco and Lucius. Hermione instructed the driver to take them to 11 Grimmauld Place and they were off.

"This is better than being underground," Pansy remarked, looking out her window. Hermione just laughed.

The driver helped them unload the massive amount of packages onto the curb. He seemed reluctant to just leave two young ladies by themselves with all those things, but Hermione nudged him with a small distracting charm and he left them. Pansy cast a strong charm preventing Muggles from noticing them and then began shrinking her packages, so she could fit everything in her bag and Apparate home. At the same time, Hermione opened door to Grimmauld Place and began levitating her boxes into the front hall.

"Thank you," Pansy finally said stiffly when she was ready to go. "I actually enjoyed spending time with you as well as all the shopping. Maybe you won't be so bad to have around."

"High praise indeed," Hermione laughed. "I feel the same way."

"We shall have to do it again," Pansy offered and Hermione nodded. Then Pansy was gone and Hermione went inside.

 **Next - I've missed Lucius, haven't you?**


	31. Chapter 31

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Harry Potter, well except the books I bought.**

 **Now - Apparently I missed Lucius quite a bit, because this chapter is a bit long.**

 **Chapter 31**

Hermione called Kreacher and asked him to take all her shopping bags and boxes upstairs to her room. In the past, she just would have done it herself, but Hermione noticed how happy it made Kreacher to do things for her lately. She assumed that he was really eager to please Lucius, who had directed the elf to serve Hermione.

"Of course, future Lady Malfoy, bride to the last son of the Noble House of Black," Kreacher nodded. "Also the illustrious and incomparable Lord Malfoy is having been arrived and is upstairs in the library."

"Thank you, Kreacher," Hermione nodded before she headed up to find Lucius.

Hermione stood in the doorway, smiling broadly, as she took in the scene in front of her. Harry and Remus were looking at a book on the old leather couch. A few feet away from them, cross-legged on the floor, was the 'illustrious' Lord Malfoy. He was bouncing a colorful ball in front of Teddy, who was mesmerized. Every few seconds Lucius would freeze the ball in midair and have it shoot mini-fireworks, causing Teddy to screech with laughter and wave his chubby little toddler arms. His hair also changed to the color of the fireworks.

Lucius had an easy, genuine smile on his face and he looked extremely happy playing with Teddy. Hermione had no trouble imagining Lucius with a baby Draco or with any of the children she might have in the future. After the fireworks fizzled out, Teddy smacked his hands on the floor, yelling, "Mo! Mo!"

Hermione laughed aloud at both Teddy's enthusiasm, and his insistence for more. Very few people had the gall to demand anything from Lucius Malfoy. Everyone looked up at Hermione, noticing her presence for the first time.

"Isn't this cozy?" she noted, smiling. Harry chuckled and Remus just shook his head, smiling. Teddy looked up at her for a moment, and then went back to focusing on the floating ball. "I thought Malfoys didn't sit on the floor."

"You've found one of my weaknesses, Pet," Lucius grinned. He made the ball zoom in front of Teddy. Then it exploded into a shower of green fireworks, making the baby squeal. "I have a soft spot for children, especially at this age - just learning how to walk and talk. That time with Draco was wonderful."

"Lucius Malfoy has weaknesses?" Harry teased. Remus laughed; making Hermione glad that the very different wizards seemed to be getting along.

"Alas, it is true," Lucius feigned dramatics. Teddy was demanding 'Mo, Mo' and Lucius began floating the ball around again. This time the fireworks were silver. Hermione rolled her eyes at the blatant Slytherin colors. Teddy just squealed happily.

"You're going to have to show me the charm for that," Remus admitted.

"Of course," Lucius smiled. "Draco used to get so fussy sometimes and Narcissa was not very...maternal, so I got very good at little charms to calm and entertain him."

"How was shopping with Pansy?" Harry asked, setting aside the book he and Remus had been discussing.

"Exhausting," Hermione sighed walking into the room. She paused by Lucius to lean down and kiss him hello, before collapsing in an armchair. "But surprisingly good. Pansy is a quick learner when it comes to Muggle things, and she could win a medal in shopping if it were a contest."

"What would you like to do this evening?" Lucius asked after he made the ball burst into pink sparkles.

"I think I would really love to stay in tonight, if you don't mind," Hermione replied. "A quiet dinner at home sounds perfect. Is Ron around, or is it just the four of us?"

"I think Ron's at the Burrow tonight," Harry supplied. He then tossed a copy of the Daily Prophet into Hermione's lap. "The party last night made the paper. It was characterized as a raucous, irresponsible free-for-all. I think Molly wanted all her kids in one place tonight, so she could scold them en masse."

"She can be so ridiculous," Hermione scoffed. "Fred and George are adults. Besides, the party was not that wild at all. Given that it was the twins, I am just happy nothing blew up. Oh, unless that happened after Draco and I left last night?"

"Nope," Harry shook his head. "It didn't go much longer after you left."

"If I may," Lucius said after a moment of silence. "The chef for our wedding has several options for wedding cake he hoped we could try this evening. I told him we might be able to stop by if we were going out. Would you mind if he Flooed over here? I can instruct him to come after dinner and the cake samples can be dessert for us all."

"That sounds perfect," Hermione nodded. "Shouldn't we include Draco?"

"I can't imagine there is much that could drag him away from that foal right now," Remus chuckled. "Let alone something as simple as cake."

"Remus is right," Lucius smiled. "Besides, Draco has an unpardonable sweet tooth. He is very non-discriminating when it comes to sugar."

Harry called Hedwig, so Lucius could owl Alfie, much to Teddy's dismay – since Lucius getting up meant a stop to their game.

"Mo, Loo Loo – Mo!" Teddy insisted.

"Later, Teddy," Remus laughed, scooping up the toddler. "You can play more with 'Loo Loo' later. Right now you need to be changed."

The Loo Loo nickname earned Remus a scathing look from Lucius, but Remus kept chuckling as he took Teddy upstairs. Harry was unsuccessful in suppressing his own grin, so left to go talk to Kreacher about dinner.

Lucius penned a quick note to the chef and sent Hedwig on her way. Then he came over to Hermione's chair. With an impressive grace, he swept her up out of the chair and seated himself, so that she was now across his lap, her head resting on his shoulder. Hermione tilted her head up and gave Lucius a real kiss. Soon she had her arms wrapped around his neck, her body pressed into his. He held her close to him and kissed her until she felt dizzy. Too soon, Lucius released her lips and Hermione melted into him. They sat cozily together relaxing, Lucius absently running his fingers through her curls. He seemed to have that habit, and Hermione saw no reason to try to break him of it.

"I am glad you got along with Pansy today," Lucius eventually said. "She can give you guidance regarding the aristocratic witches where Draco and I will not be able to."

"I know," Hermione replied, leaning into him as he petted her. "It's one of the reasons I took her shopping. And because she is important to Draco. I want to get to know his friends better - yours too. Who are your friends besides Severus?"

"Severus is my closest friend," Lucius said thoughtfully. "I admire Nott, he is a good wizard. The Parkinsons and the Greengrasses are entertaining to socialize with. I used to be good friends with the Lestrange brothers, particularly Rodolphus, but Bellatrix _Imperiused_ them both one too many times and their minds couldn't take it."

"I'm sorry," Hermione said, furrowing her brow. She realized that Lucius probably had so few friends due to the limited social circle he used to inhabit, and then all the deaths from the war.

"Thank you," Lucius said, nuzzling her neck. "I have Severus, Draco, and you. That's enough."

"Did you get a lot of work done last night without me around to distract you?" Hermione changed the subject.

"For a while," Lucius nodded. "Then Severus came over rather late and we talked over brandy. I spent much of the time bolstering him up to ask out Miss Neruda. He is nervous. If all has gone well, they may be going out to dinner this evening. That was a good idea, matching the two of them."

"Severus deserves some happiness," Hermione said. Lucius was running his fingers across the nape of her neck.

"How is this working out for you?" he asked, pulling at her amulet chain slightly. "Any troubles transfiguring it how you wish?"

"Not at all actually," Hermione sat up a bit. "I am not thoroughly versed with all aspects of protection blood rites, but I did notice some odd things that I was meaning to ask you about."

"Such as?" Lucius looked a bit worried.

"Well, it feels like it…like it likes me," Hermione began trying to explain her experiences so far. "And I like it. It is hard to describe. It is as if my magic has an affinity for the amulet. Transfiguring it to a bracelet the night you gave it to me was not difficult, just like doing any other transfiguration spell. The next day I was just thinking about how I wanted to change it and it went ahead and changed. I did not intentionally spell the amulet or do any wandless, non-verbal magic to my knowledge. Since then, I have realized that I only have to imagine what I want it to look like and the amulet changes."

"That does sound a little strange," Lucius admitted thoughtfully. "It sounds like there is an kinship there. I will look into it."

"It isn't bothersome or problematic at all," Hermione pointed out. "I just have not had an experience like this with a magical object before."

"What magical object?" Remus asked, returning with a freshly changed Teddy.

Teddy sat down on the floor to play with some blocks, and Hermione told Remus what she had told Lucius. She did not know why she had not thought to ask Remus about it earlier. He was one of the smartest wizards she knew. As Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, he would be familiar with blood rites since they were used often in the Dark Arts. Of course, blood rites were not a Dark Art in and of themselves; it was just that many dark spells required blood.

"That is interesting," Remus observed. "Can we try some things with the amulet?"

Hermione nodded, but Lucius looked skeptical.

"Can you show us what happens?" Remus continued. "Just imagine what shape you want the amulet to take."

Hermione pictured the amulet as a thick chain link bracelet with many strands. As she saw it in her mind, she felt the amulet snake down her arm underneath her dress and wrap around her wrist. Sure enough, when she looked it was exactly as she imagined it.

"Definitely interesting," Remus responded taking out his wand. "I am going to try to transfigure it back the way it was, if you don't mind."

"Feel free," Hermione invited.

Remus pointed his wand at her bracelet and said the spell, but nothing happened.

"I thought as much," Remus nodded. "Lucius, why don't you try?"

Lucius took out his wand and did the same thing as Remus. This time the bracelet unwound itself and turned back into the original necklace.

"Try making a new shape, something you imagine," Remus instructed Lucius. Lucius said a slightly different spell and Hermione felt the necklace moving again. It went further up her neck and circled on top of her head. Reaching up to feel it, Hermione realized it was now a tiara, the giant diamond centered in the front. Lucius looked very pleased with himself and Hermione shook her head slightly. He really did treat her like royalty.

"Ready for dinner, Your Highness?" Harry laughed from the doorway.

"Don't be a prat," Hermione scolded, standing up. She imagined her amulet back in the necklace form and it slid back down to her neck. "We were just trying something."

Harry led them to the dining room on the ground floor. It turned out Kreacher had insisted on serving a proper dinner, in a proper location, to the amazing, awe-inspiring Lord Malfoy. Harry described the small involuntary fit the elf had when he had suggested they all just eat in the kitchen, as usual. Kreacher had dressed the table beautifully, even moving in Teddy's high chair. As soon as they sat, Kreacher brought a first course of chilled fish in a light herb sauce. Hermione filled Harry in on the amulet curiosity while they ate.

"What does that mean, Remus, that you can't change it, but Lucius can?" Hermione wondered.

"Blood rites are so powerful because the blood holds some of the person's magic," Remus explained as he set small pieces of food on Teddy's little tray. "The amulet literally has small amounts of Malfoy magic in it from Lucius and Draco. I am not surprised it responded to Lucius. I imagine it would respond to Draco as well. Your magic has attached, for lack of a better word, to their magic in the amulet. Their magic likes you, and your magic is responding in kind."

"So Hermione's magic is…harmonious, with the Malfoy magic – not overwhelmed or put off by it?" Lucius asked, looking very interested.

"It would seem so," Remus agreed. "I imagine the binding for your wedding will be very successful."

"Aren't they always successful?" Hermione asked, confused. Kreacher brought in the next course and refilled glasses very unobtrusively.

"Well, people are bound if that is what you mean," Lucius offered. "The binding is not always comfortable or strong though. Just like some people don't get along with each other, their magic doesn't always mesh well. In those cases, the binding spells force it together, but it is like trying to force the wrong piece into a puzzle."

"Or like wearing an item of clothing that doesn't quite fit correctly," Remus added. "You can wear it, but it won't be comfortable."

"If your magic really does have an affinity for Draco's and mine," Lucius said, "that will bode very well for our union. It will also be a very good sign for future children. Our magic may very easily blend together to create a new magical being."

Kreacher tried hard to make a good impression on Lucius. The old elf puffed up proudly when Lucius complimented the meal, although protocol was for Lucius to give the compliment to Harry, as the host, while Kreacher was in earshot. They talked about a variety of things over dinner.

Harry told them about the elf he and Remus had interviewed that morning, as a replacement for Kreacher. Lucius found the whole concept of interviewing and hiring a house-elf utterly bizarre. The elf was named Fronsy. The family she had served was not very large and eventually there was only one wizard left. Before he passed away, he gave Fronsy clothes and freed her. As with many freed elves, Harry reported that her fashion sense was a bit strange. Fronsy seemed to want to wear every color in the rainbow, all at the same time. She seemed like a good fit, was a hard worker, and had some experience with small children. Fronsy was scheduled to move in later in the week.

Remus talked a little about the offer from Hogwarts, to return to teaching. He did not feel that Hogwarts was the ideal place for a baby. The demands of the job would take up too much time, especially as a single parent. After teaching and grading, professors took turns patrolling halls, sponsoring clubs, and tutoring students. There were always things to do in the evenings on weekends, which would not be good for Teddy.

"If I may make a suggestion," Lucius interjected, looking at Remus. "Your assessment of the Hogwarts position seems accurate. That is just not the best option for you, at the moment. Hermione has indicated that she has the utmost faith in you and believes you to be both intelligent and caring. If you are not opposed to working for your former student, it seems a position at the Granger-Malfoy Foundation would be well suited."

"Oh that is brilliant!" Hermione exclaimed. "I mean, if you want to of course, Remus. I was just thinking the other day that I would need staff and a person to run the Foundation who I really trust. It wouldn't be a very exciting job, but hopefully it will be rewarding. The offices are in the Malfoy office building off Diagon Alley. You could even bring Teddy into the office sometimes if you wanted!"

"That does sound good," Remus nodded. "Let me think about it. In the mean time, this little guy has to get cleaned up and go to sleep."

Remus cast a quick, very gentle _Scourgify_ to get the most immediate food off Teddy's shirt and hands. Babies were generally too sensitive for thorough magical cleaning. In the end, you had to use good, old-fashioned soap and water.

Kreacher came and cleared the plates. Hermione, Harry, and Lucius lingered talking about the aristocracy. Harry had been reading about their customs and the history of the Potter family. Lucius was happy to provide explanations and offered to assist Harry if he really wanted to reclaim his place in society. Harry looked very thoughtful.

"What do you think, 'Mione?" Harry asked.

"Well, I think wizarding Britain would benefit from Lord Potter," Hermione said after thinking a moment. "It would help mend the rift caused by Voldemort and the war. The aristocracy will see that you bear them no ill will as a group and everyone will see that the upper class is not entirely composed of pureblood supremists - especially if the half-blood 'Savior of the wizarding world' is part of it. And I'm not just saying that, because I have to be part of that society and I want you in there with me."

"I know," Harry chuckled. "I think you are right. My family was part of the aristocracy. I never had family traditions or had the chance to really learn about my family. Remus and Severus are able to tell me stories about my parents, but I don't know anything about the rest of the family. This is a way to honor my father's side."

"I am sure your parents would be proud of you," Lucius observed. Harry blushed slightly and just nodded, but Hermione knew how important that idea was for him.

"Master Potter," Kreacher interjected from the doorway, "your guest is now being here."

Behind the gnarled little elf was the very large chef, Alfie Claymore. It struck Hermione how Alfie looked more like a professional Quidditch player than a chef. Behind Alfie was a pile of bakery boxes floating in the air.

"Thank you, Kreacher," Harry nodded. "Please come in, Mr. Claymore, I'm Harry Potter."

"Yes, I know," Alfie looked a bit sheepish. "You are the most famous wizard in the country, maybe in all of Europe. Please, call me Alfie."

"Come in Alfie, have a seat," Hermione invited.

"Oh, am I interrupting your dinner?" Alfie balked in the doorway.

"We are finished," Lucius nodded, reverting to his cool Lord Malfoy tone, because he considered Alfie a stranger and an employee. Hermione imagined that it took a while for Lucius to get comfortable with new people; having grown up in a society where backstabbing was commonplace. She, on the other hand, was prone to give people the benefit of the doubt until they showed her otherwise. Hermione figured she would have to rethink that approach dealing with the aristocracy.

"I hope all those boxes are not filled with cake," Hermione laughed. "There is no way we will be able to eat all of that."

"I wanted to make sure you had plenty of options and enough so that you could eat as much as was necessary to come to a decision you were comfortable with," Alfie explained as he levitated the boxes. "I do tend to go overboard. Only six of the boxes contain cake."

Alfie opened the seventh box and took out a pile of shrunken dessert plates and forks.

"Wow, you've got everything in there," Harry smiled.

"No beverages though," Alfie smiled.

"Ah, we've got that covered," Harry smiled. He called Kreacher and asked for coffee.

"I've brought six options for you to try this evening," Alfie informed them as he made six stacks of plates with forks. "Keep in mind that the combinations of cake, filling, and frosting are just suggestions. If you love one cake, but don't care for the frosting, they are interchangeable. We have-"

"Merlin I hope he stays asleep all night. Being in a new room has thrown off Teddy's sleep schedule," Remus interrupted as he came back into the dining room. "Oh, I am so sorry. I didn't realize we had company."

"This is Alfie Claymore, the chef for our wedding," Hermione supplied. "Alfie, this is Remus Lupin."

"Oh Merlin! Are you really him?" Alfie asked, sounding awed.

"Um, yeah...nice to meet you," Remus said, his confusion clear in his voice as he reached out to shake the burly wizard's hand.

"I am sorry. I am gushing and making you feel uncomfortable," Alfie apologized. "I have just wanted to meet you for ages, but you are known to be a bit...reclusive."

"Why have you been trying to meet Lupin?" Lucius asked, suspicion lacing his voice. Hermione was also a bit skeptical. Remus' condition had become common knowledge after he left Hogwarts. He was the most prominent werewolf in Britain, especially now that Fenrir Greyback was dead. This fact made him susceptible to both would-be werewolf hunters and werewolf wannabe groupies looking to be bitten. Both groups were zealous and woefully misguided.

"I read an amazing article that Professor Lupin wrote on the merits of common food items that relieve magical ailments and can be used defensively," Alfie explained. "For example, I learned that chocolate counteracts the effects of Dementors and that got me thinking. In my spare time, I have been trying to develop recipes that combine ingredients and use cooking techniques with the purpose of helping to heal, prevent magical maladies, or diminish the effect of some curses. I have had a devil of a time finding the right literature, and I was hoping the Professor could give me some sources like the ones he used in his article. I was never a very good scholar."

"Oh yeah, I remember that article," Harry chimed in.

"It never occurred to me what a real chef could do with that information," Remus said thoughtfully.

"I want to create recipes for them to serve at St. Mungos to aide healing in some small way," Alfie nodded. "Well, at least that was the idea. I've talked about it with some Healers I know, and they want to see more research before they commit to the idea."

"I am sure I can find some information for you," Remus nodded. Alfie just beamed. "In the mean time, I believe I interrupted something."

"Oh, yes," Alfie shook himself slightly and returned to his task. He went to the first box. "As I was saying, I have six samples for you this evening. This first one is a lemon cake with a raspberry fruit filling and raspberry buttercream. This next one is a dark chocolate cake with a cherry mousse filling and a chocolate ganache. Here is a white vanilla cake with strawberries for filling and a French vanilla buttercream. This is a pineapple cake with pineapple chutney filling and a brown sugar flavored frosting. The fifth one here is a red velvet cake with a cream cheese frosting. And finally we have a milk chocolate cake with a coconut pudding filling and banana frosting."

As he was speaking, Alfie cut four pieces from each cake and floated them over to everyone at the table. The cakes and pieces were very small, but it was still a lot of dessert. Remus, being a sucker for chocolate, favored the dark chocolate while Harry liked the lemon cake best. Lucius preferred the vanilla, but was torn between that and the chocolate. Hermione could not get enough of that pineapple cake, but pineapple did not seem fancy enough for the wedding.

Lucius argued that she could have whatever flavor she wanted, as it was her wedding after all. Alfie pointed out that it would have to be a massive cake to feed all the guests, and the plan was for five tiers. They could mix and match with the tiers if they wanted. They finally settled on the chocolate cherry for the largest bottom layer and third layer, then vanilla with strawberries for the second and forth tiers, and ending with a small pineapple cake for the top. Alfie assured them that the varying frostings would not be a problem, as he could charm the cake to look uniform from the outside.

Before he left, Alfie invited Remus to his kitchen for anytime and any meal next week, so he could pick his brain. Remus agreed to owl Alfie with a date and time, intrigued by the idea of augmenting magical health and defense with something as simple as diet.

Hermione was tired, although it was not that late when Alfie left. Shopping with Pansy felt like an endurance sport and Hermione's shoulders ached. She kept reaching up to rub her neck and shoulders, but it was not really helping.

"Come, Pet," Lucius instructed. "Say goodnight to your friends."

"I am not a child, Lucius," Hermione scolded.

"I know how old you are. You have not been giving yourself enough rest," Lucius scolded in return, his tone matching hers. "You have a lot of things going on right now and part of my job is to think of your needs, even if you don't. If that means I need to take you over my knee to see it done, then all the better for me."

Remus snorted into his cup, sending coffee splashing with his laughter at Lucius' last comment.

"What a good idea," Harry grinned. "You will need to be creative to make 'Mione take better care of herself. She always puts other people first. I've been trying to get her to slow down and relax for ages."

"I am perfectly able to take care of myself," she quipped, pouting. "Thank you all very much."

"Come now, Pet," Lucius said as he brushed her hair behind her ear. "Maybe I _want_ to take care of you."

Lucius leaned in very close to her, his hand under the table sneaking up her leg under her skirt.

"Maybe I _need_ to take care of you," he purred in her ear where only she could hear it. The tone of his voice combined with the way he was rubbing her inner thigh made Hermione moan slightly. Her knickers were certainly damper than they had been.

"All right then," Hermione said loudly as she got out of her chair. "Good night, all. Sleep well, Harry. Sweet dreams, Remus."

Hermione gave each wizard a quick peck on the cheek, ignoring both of their teasing looks. She was sure that if she looked back, she would also see a very smug Lucius Malfoy getting up from the table.

"Coming, Lucius?" Hermione asked as she walked out the door, not waiting for his response.

"Right behind you, Pet," he purred as they began going upstairs. Hermione felt his hands sliding over her hips halfway up the steps. His strong hands were rubbing and exploring all over her torso and Hermione could not wait until they reached the privacy of her room. Sometimes Hermione felt sex obsessed around the Malfoys. She had always felt like she was as interested in sex as most young women were, but around Lucius and Draco it was all she could think about sometimes. They finally got to her room and Hermione spun around to face the tall aristocratic blond. Although Draco was slightly taller than his father was, Lucius seemed much more imposing.

"So how exactly are you going take care of me?" Hermione challenged in her best seductive tone as she rubbed against him.

"Kreacher," Lucius called, not breaking eye contact with his lustful, smoldering gaze.

"Well, that's not what I expected you to say," Hermione deadpanned as the elf popped into her room.

"Run Miss Granger a hot bath using muscle relaxing salts and bubbles," Lucius instructed. Kreacher bowed deeply and was gone. Almost immediately, Hermione heard water running in the bathroom.

"I am going to ease those stiff muscles of yours," Lucius silkily reported as he undid the belt on her dress.

"I am going to wash every inch of your lovely skin," he continued as he slowly unbuttoned her dress. "I understand you and Draco got very dirty last night. Did you like marking his skin?"

"Yes," Hermione admitted as Lucius dropped her dress to the floor, running his warm hands down her bare arms - making her shiver. She stood before him in cotton candy pink bra and boy shorts.

"Mmm," Lucius lifted her up and sat her on the end of the bed. He knelt on the floor in front of her and slid off her heels one at a time. "Thank you for being honest, Pet. I know you are still sorting through your feelings about submitting to me and dominating Draco."

Hermione just nodded, blushing. She had broached the topic with Luna, who had assured her it was perfectly normal to have different sexual responses to different people. Hermione still wanted some reading materials on the subject, and said as much to Lucius.

"Of course you do," Lucius chuckled, running his hands up her bare legs as he stood. Then his tone became harder. "You look like such a sweet little witch in this pink lace. Are you my sweet little witch, Pet?"

"I try to be," Hermione breathed. That stern tone wrecked havoc on her libido. "Sometimes you may need to teach me lessons on how to be sweet. I trust you to teach me what I need to know, my Lord."

Lucius closed his eyes at her statement and groaned softly before he leaned in, pressing his face into her hair.

"I will teach you everything you need to know, my sweet, sweet witch. I cannot wait until you are my wife," Lucius moaned. Lucius swept her up into his arms and carried her into the bathroom. The room was steamy and the bath filled with fragrant bubbles.

Lucius set her on her feet next to the bath. He unhooked her bra and dropped it to the floor. It was soon joined by the knickers he slid down her thighs. Lucius then removed his own clothing, never taking his eyes off Hermione's naked body. He scooped her up again and cradled her against him as he stepped into the bath with her. Lucius sat Hermione in his lap and began wetting her hair. Hermione sighed as he washed then conditioned her long curly locks. She moaned with pleasure as he began rubbing her neck and shoulders with his strong fingers. The pressure of his hands combined with the heat of the treated water made Hermione's muscles unknot.

Lucius was true to his word and washed every inch of her skin, rinsing soap off her. Hermione noticed that Lucius paid special attention to her breasts and the juncture of her thighs, making sure she was exceptionally clean in those areas. He would give her a little pressure, a little friction to heighten her arousal - but never enough to let her come. She knew he was teasing her, teaching her those lessons she had mentioned. She also knew she was not supposed to ask for what she wanted, but trust him to take care of her.

Hermione insisted on washing Lucius' hair. She enjoyed taking care of him. She also washed his body, primarily because she liked the feel of his perfect skin under her hands.

"Come, Pet," Lucius smiled. He lifted her out of the bath when they were both clean and Hermione was hopelessly aroused.

Lucius cast a quick drying spell on himself then took a fluffy towel to Hermione's skin. He rubbed all the water away, again teasing her with his touches. When he felt she was dry enough, Lucius wrapped her in the towel and led her back into her room.

"Lay on the bed," Lucius instructed very firmly. His tone brooked no argument. Hermione hesitated automatically. It was almost instinct to dig in her heels when given an instruction like that, which Lucius knew. "I thought you were my good little witch. Apparently, you are in need of a lesson."

"A lesson?" Hermione furrowed her brow. Lucius nodded, a devilish glint in his eyes.

" _Accio_ scarf," Lucius said, not looking away from Hermione. One of her new Hermes scarves from Harrods floated into Lucius' hand. He used it to deftly bind her wrists together. "Soft fabric for your soft skin. I will do my best not mark you where anyone can see."

"Mark me?" Hermione asked nervously.

"Trust me, Pet," Lucius smiled. He pulled off the towel that he had wrapped around her and tossed it aside, leaving her naked. Lucius lifted her up and laid her on the bed. He lifted her arms up above her head and murmured an _Incarcerous_ charm to tie her scarf-tied wrists to the headboard. He reached for a bottle of lotion on the bedside table and cast a warming charm on it before squeezing it onto his hands. Lucius rubbed the lotion up her legs, kneading it gently into her skin. He again teased her, brushing his fingers lightly between her legs and ghosting over her clit in a completely unsatisfactory way. Hermione groaned and arched her hips upward, looking for more.

"Now now, Pet," Lucius scolded. "Be a good girl and take your lesson."

Lucius continued to rub lotion into her skin, moving up her hips, stomach, rib cage, and shoulders. He kneaded her sensitive breasts relentlessly, going so far as to flick her hardened nipples with his tongue.

"Please, Lucius," Hermione moaned, arching into him again.

"Part of the lesson sweet witch, is that you are not in control here," Lucius said firmly. "I am in charge. Now flip over."

Hermione tried to flip herself, but had a hard time so Lucius gave her a hand. As soon as she was on her stomach, Lucius began rubbing the lotion into her back, making Hermione sigh with pleasure. He was thorough and made his way down to the small of her back. Soon his strong hands were squeezing the globes of her arse.

All of a sudden, Hermione felt a sharp sting as one of Lucius' hands came down on her rear. She gasped, more from surprise than pain. It definitely smarted, but Hermione had endured far worse. She had thought about this, wondered what it felt like, and wanted to give herself the chance to experience his kind of sex play.

"Who is in charge, Pet?" Lucius asked a bit breathlessly. Before she could answer him, a second slap came down on the other cheek. Hermione drew in a breath and bit back a groan. To her surprise, she felt herself get noticeably wetter.

"You are, my Lord," Hermione groaned, involuntarily lifting her rear to get closer to him.

"That is right, my sweet Pet," Lucius purred, caressing her arse gently. "You are being such a good witch."

Two more swats came down, one on each cheek, making Hermione moan aloud. She writhed against the mattress, trying to press her swollen clit into the fabric.

"That is four," Lucius reported silkily. "You get six more for this lesson and you are already a lovely shade of pink."

Two more swats followed Lucius' comment, making Hermione grunt and press herself into the bed, spreading her thighs slightly. She was sure she was dripping now. Hermione was surprised to find spanking so very arousing.

"Six," Lucius panted. "Merlin you are sexy. I do not know that I have seen anything as perfect as this rosy arse before me. I am so hard for you, sweet Pet."

Lucius was panting fairly deeply for the next two swats. The stinging was cumulative and Hermione's rear was getting quite raw, but this did nothing to diminish her increasing arousal. Hermione never wanted to come so badly. From Lucius' trouble breathing, he was getting quite worked up as well from doling out this 'punishment.' After number eight, Lucius ran a finger up Hermione's soaking slit.

"So wet for me, Pet," Lucius groaned. He pressed himself into her and Hermione felt his massive erection rubbing against her sore backside. "Next time I teach you this particular lesson, I am going to have you on your knees, so I can be inside you while I watch your beautiful creamy skin turn pink and then go to red."

"Yes," Hermione moaned, imagining Lucius behind her – driving his thick cock into her as he slapped her arse. Lucius sped up his rubbing for a moment before he pulled away.

The final two swats were no less forceful than the previous eight. Hermione's eyes watered and she cried out. Lucius sounded like he was on the verge of coming from the erratic way he was breathing. All of a sudden, Lucius roared and Hermione felt warm liquid coating her burning skin. Lucius collapsed onto his arms, holding himself off her tender rear. His strong hands gently spread his come over her arse.

"That was amazing," Lucius panted. "You are amazing, my wonderful witch. I cannot believe you are mine – mine and Draco's. You make me so happy. You like what I do to you, don't you, Pet?"

"Yes," Hermione replied, breathless. She had yet to come and thought she might go mad. The burning sensation on her rear ramped up her arousal somehow. It was all too much sensation. Lucius rubbed his come into her skin a little and it felt so…taboo and dirty somehow, but also like he was further marking her in a way that drove her crazy.

"You like it when I take control of you don't you, Pet?" Lucius asked, clearly recovering from his orgasm.

"Yes, my Lord," Hermione groaned, writhing a bit wildly on the bed at this point – seeking any kind of friction, anything to push her over the edge she was already dancing on.

"That's my good girl," Lucius purred, his hand pressing in between her legs. He toyed with her slit for moment, spreading her wetness around before plunging two fingers into her opening. Hermione cried out in gratitude, tears falling from her eyes now. He pushed in and out of her several times and Hermione moved her hips with his rhythm. Soon his thumb began flicking her engorged clit and she was undone. Hermione's whole body stiffened and she shrieked as she finally came. Her orgasm seemed to last forever and she felt a little faint.

Next thing she knew, her bindings were gone and her arms were lying limply at her side. Lucius was massaging them, as they had gone numb at the end there. As he rubbed her limbs, he murmured sweet words in her ears - telling her how lovely and special she was, saying she was meant for them, and that the three of them would be so happy together.

Hermione lazily smiled at the beautiful blond wizard.

"That was intense," she finally said, her voice scratchy. Lucius was gone and back in a moment with a glass of water that he held to her lips.

"Do not move just yet, Pet," Lucius instructed. Hermione felt a damp, soft towel on her backside. Lucius cleaned her up and Hermione rolled onto her side.

"No wonder Draco liked being tied up so much," Hermione smiled.

"It can be thrilling to give yourself over to someone else," Lucius smiled back, positioning himself on his side. He faced her so that they were almost nose-to-nose. He leaned forward very slightly and ghosted a soft kiss across her lips. "Thank you for giving yourself to me tonight."

"Thank you for showing me this," Hermione replied, seriously. "It is wonderful."

"I am glad you enjoy it," Lucius said, pulling her closer to him. Hermione pressed her forehead to his chest and felt herself drift off listening to the beat of his heart.

 **Next - More Lucius, but this time just talking.**


	32. Chapter 32

**Warning! Warning! Warning! This chapter ends in a cliff hanger. If you cannot stand the suspense, just wait until Ch. 33 is posted and read this one and the other back to back.**

 **Over three hundred reviews and five hundred follows! Y'all are so cool. And I'm so mean, leaving you with a cliffhanger.  
Disclaimer - I don't own Harry Potter.  
Now - Hermione and Lucius chat, Hermione does some things around the house, and then...well stuff happens**

 **Chapter 32**

Hermione was pulled from her sleep by a ringing noise. It took her a moment to realize that it was the mobile phone on her bedside table. She rolled over and retrieved it.

"Hello," Hermione answered it in a husky morning voice.

"Oh, Kitten, did I wake you?" she heard Draco ask.

"Draco?" Hermione asked, still getting her bearings. She felt a pair of arms circle her waist and pull her into a spooning position. She also felt a little residual soreness on her rear, which made her wince and smile at the same time.

"Yes, Kitten," Draco responded, sounding penitent. "I'm sorry. I had thought you might be up. I should have thought better of it. I am sure Father kept you up late last night."

"I am always glad to hear your voice," Hermione smiled, settling back into the pillow and into Lucius as she held the phone to her ear. "What time is it?"

"Nine thirty," Draco informed her. "I wanted to tell you that Kuma imprinted last night, a little after midnight."

"Oh, I am so happy for you, Draco," Hermione smiled. She heard a questioning grunt behind her and turned slightly to tell Lucius the news. "Hold on, let me put you on speaker phone, Draco. Now Lucius can hear you too."

"It was amazing," Draco told them. "I had fallen asleep in her stall in the barn, since it was late. I woke up to her making this odd sort of humming-trilling noise. It was high pitched, but melodic and beautiful."

"Then what?" Hermione asked, curious. She had only read about imprinting before.

"I reached out and started petting her and she nuzzled into my hands," Draco responded. "The trilling calmed down to a sort of purring and I fed her some treats I had set aside. Then I groomed her for a while. Afterwards, she curled up next to me and went to sleep, as if she had done that a thousand times before. It was strange. It was as if she went from being this wild, skittish animal to becoming utterly tame and totally at ease with me. I used to have to coax her to eat from my hand, but now there is no reluctance at all."

"I am happy for you, son," Lucius spoke up. "I am sure you will take wonderful care of her. She could have not have put her trust in a better wizard."

"Thank you, Father," Draco said. Hermione thought she could hear his proud smile through the phone. "Sorry for waking you up. I told Hermione earlier that I am sure you kept her up last night."

"I would say we kept each other up," Lucius chuckled. "We have ourselves an amazing witch."

"You don't have to tell me twice," Draco laughed. "What are the plans for today?"

"Well, I was planning on going over to my parents house today," Hermione supplied. "I still have a lot of things there that I would like to pack and bring over to the Manor. My parents are working, but will be home for lunch. I was going to head over there around eleven, so I could make lunch for them and spend some time, just the three of us."

"That sounds very nice, Pet," Lucius said, nuzzling the back of her neck.

"Make sure to give your parents our regards," Draco instructed. "Will you be having dinner with them as well?"

"I don't know," Hermione responded. "I imagine that will depend on how much I get done today. I can call you on your mobile phone to let you know, though."

"These devices are rather remarkable," Lucius interjected. "Now, let us sleep for another half hour. I will see you at the Manor, Draco."

"Good bye, Father," Draco chuckled; probably rightly picturing them snuggled up in bed. "Good bye, Kitten; see you later."

Hermione put her phone back, but did not manage to fall asleep. Lucius dozed off for a few minutes, but seemed more focused on pressing himself against Hermione and nuzzling her bare skin than he was on sleeping.

"Good morning, Lucius," Hermione smiled, turning around to face him. "Sleep well?"

"Beautifully," Lucius returned her smile. "I will admit to you that I have often been plagued by nightmares, the peak of which coincided with Voldemort's return to full power. They have been steadily improving since he was killed, but they have not gone. When I have spent the night with you, I don't have nightmares."

"I'm glad," Hermione said earnestly, having had her own experience with nightmares. "My own nightmares have all but disappeared, but they were frequent while we were on the run and happened every night for over a week when Bellatrix _Crucioed_ me. I eventually regained my peaceful nights rest. Severus' draughts of dreamless sleep were invaluable for a time."

"I will destroy anyone who even tries to harm you, my sweet witch," Lucius said very seriously. "No one and nothing can take you from us now that we have you."

Hermione giggled, causing Lucius to raise a brow.

"You think I jest?" Lucius asked, that eyebrow still raised.

"Not at all," Hermione assured him. "I know you would do anything within your considerable power to protect me - even things that are not entirely okay according to my moral compass. I guess I was giggling at the turn of events. Who would have thought Malfoys would defend and protect me - the most wanted Muggle-born in the war. And who would have thought I would trust Malfoys?"

"You are still very much the most wanted Muggle-born," Lucius assured her pulling her tight against him. "Draco and I took advantage of the situation to get you. By the time those treaty negotiations were over, we had decided nothing would stop us from having you."

"Hmmm," Hermione mused. "I wonder what you would have done if you had caught me during the war. It is probably best not to think of it."

"I admit that until I worked with you on the treaty, I did not realize what a treasure you were," Lucius sighed. "Before then, all I knew was that Draco fancied you and that you were a powerful witch, if even half of the rumors were true about your activities. After Voldemort returned, I had a talent for making my missions go poorly. I was only as successful as I needed to be to maintain my position, so I could protect Draco. Many people and things just…slipped through my fingers, like that prophecy at the Department of Mysteries. Unfortunately for him, Voldemort needed me. Due to my social status, he could not kill me for my 'incompetency.' He could only punish me. I like to think that if Draco or I had the fortune of catching you, that you too would have slipped through our fingers. If others had found you, however...well I do not wish to imagine what would have befallen you.

"Severus came to me with a plan regarding your capture after Dumbledore died," Lucius continued. Hermione's brows lifted in surprise that Severus planned to capture her until Lucius explained further. "It was not a plan to capture you, but of what we could do if you were to be captured. I did not question Severus as to why he wished to discuss such a thing, but then it was just safer to not question Severus during that time."

"What was the plan?" Hermione asked, extremely curious as to how they had planned to help her if she had become a prisoner of war.

"Keep in mind that you were seen as a very valuable trophy to Voldemort," Lucius cautioned. "He would have watched you too closely to give a chance for escape. Not only that, but he would have wanted your captivity advertised, as a show of his power. Severus convinced me that, in the event of your capture, he and I should petition Voldemort to keep you as a prize - to be our private, personal slave. We would both put in the petition, thus granting Voldemort the chance to pit us against each other - at least that is how he would see it. We would...imply... that we wished to use you for our own personal pleasure. Forcing you to be publicly known as a sex slave to a top Death Eater would humiliate you, which would have been important to Voldemort at that time since it would serve to demoralize your side. But you would stay alive."

"That may have worked," Hermione conceded, resting her cheek on Lucius' chest. She shivered at the idea of being captured by Death Eaters during the war and unable to escape. Then she shivered for an entirely different reason at the idea of being Lucius' sex slave. "I could have trusted Severus at that point, because I never lost faith in him. You, however, would have been in trouble unless Severus interceded on your behalf."

"You would have hexed my bits off if I had told you that you were to be my pleasure slave," Lucius laughed.

"But I would probably have regretted it later," Hermione smiled sweetly, as she brushed his long blond hair away from his face.

"Small solace, I am sure," Lucius deadpanned, rolling his eyes.

"What are you going to do today?" Hermione asked, lacing her fingers through his.

"Work," Lucius replied, lifting up their entwined hands. "It is nice to be able to get back to work now that the war is over. I have always enjoyed business and investing. People don't realize how creative business can be. My previous successes let me try out new ideas and do things that other people might not think possible."

"Are you working on anything specific?" Hermione asked, sitting up and disentangling herself from Lucius.

"Actually, those mobile phones you gave us have inspired me to explore Muggle technology further," Lucius admitted sitting up in bed. Hermione had slid out of bed and was pulling on her robe when she spun around.

"I knew you would like technology!" Hermione proclaimed smugly as she tied her robe.

"Yes, yes," Lucius smiled as he found his clothes from the night before. They looked fresh and clean, thanks to Kreacher. She did not entirely like to think of the old elf lurking around her room while they were sleeping, naked. "You were right. Apparently, you are always right. I have seen some things that I think I could adapt to our society. I am having lunch with Abbott Pucey, Adrian's father. Abbott's company is in the business of inventing and producing magical objects from commonplace household items to rare and delicate things. I think he will be interested in Muggle ideas. Abbott has always been more interested in money than politics."

"I'm excited to hear what you come up with," Hermione smiled. She cast a quick cleansing charm, foregoing a whole shower since she had washed very thoroughly the night before, or had been washed, as the case may be. She pulled a pair of old, worn shorts from her dresser along with a Gryffindor house t-shirt. Hermione found her red converse and tied them on as well. She filled her straw tote with items - wand, sunglasses, mobile phone, wallet as Lucius watched.

"I think you may be the first Lady Malfoy to wear shorts and a t-shirt, ever," he chuckled.

"I think I am the first Lady Malfoy to do a lot of things," Hermione teased back. "Come downstairs and have some tea before you Floo home?"

"Of course, Pet," Lucius wrapped his arm around her waist. "I am always free to spend time with my sweet witch."

"Don't you two just look adorable," Harry smiled as they walked into the kitchen, Lucius' arm still around Hermione's waist.

"Morning, Harry," Hermione smiled, ignoring his teasing and sitting at the table. Sitting on the hard wooden bench was not entirely comfortable on her slightly sore rear end. She cast a silent cushioning spell to improve the situation. She could have healed it, but part of her liked the reminder of what they had done last night. She would likely heal it later. "Did you sleep well?"

"Very. Did you both sleep well?" he replied.

"Very," Lucius smirked and he took the cup of tea Hermione poured for him.

"Still going over to your parents today, 'Mione?" Harry asked setting his newspaper aside.

"Yes. Most of my things are still there," Hermione replied sipping her tea. She sighed happily. There was nothing like a good cup of tea in the morning.

"Madame Selwyn sent over a copy of your updated guest list for the wedding," Harry informed them, sliding an enormous parchment across the table. "The poor owl had to rest for more than ten minutes to regain enough strength to leave."

Lucius chuckled and unrolled the parchment, drinking his tea as he scanned it. It was a list of everyone that had been invited, in alphabetical order. The names of those that had accepted the invitation were in black ink. People that had yet to respond were in bright green ink and declinations were in red. Looking over Lucius' shoulder Hermione saw there was scarcely any red to be found and hardly any green.

"Well, it looks as if our wedding is the place to be." Hermione shrugged.

"Of course it is, Pet," Lucius responded simply, as if that were the most obvious thing in the world. "It would look very poorly on anyone who declines to attend. Members of society who decide not to come would be insulting the Malfoy family."

"Even people from our side of the war that aren't too fond of the Malfoys would not turn down the invitation," Harry pointed out. "They would not want to seem like they were abandoning you, after all you have done."

"I suppose this wedding must be rife with political underpinnings," Hermione sighed.

"Did you expect something different?" Lucius asked, perplexed. "The wedding is to seal a treaty, no matter how…fond you have become of us. Only our closest friends have any idea that you actual like us quite a bit. To everyone else, this marriage is a shrewd political move for both sides."

"You're right," Hermione responded, a teasing glint in her eyes. "I did promise Rita Skeeter that interview the day before the wedding. I could let it slip that I do not find your company entirely repugnant."

"How kind of you," Lucius drawled, the corners of his lips twitching as he continued to peruse the guest list. Hermione knew now that Lucius was looking for green or red members of the aristocracy. Red names will be people that have basically declared social war on the Malfoy family, while green names are people that have waited for some reason, possibly to express their displeasure in a passive way.

Kreacher tried to feed the 'unparalleled Lord Malfoy' as well as Hermione by default, but both stuck with just tea – much to Kreacher's dismay.

Hermione enjoyed simply sitting and having tea, talking with Harry and Lucius. She wished Draco was there, but also knew she had plenty of time with him in her future. Hermione filled Harry in on Kuma's imprinting. He was suitably interested in the strange experience. Harry shared tidbits from the newspaper, commenting on how oddly rational Rita Skeeter's treatment of him has been. He shot Hermione a suspicious glance that she ignored. Harry also talked a bit about the renovations he wanted to do to Grimmauld Place, asking for advice from Lucius since Lucius and Draco had much of the manor redone after Voldemort died. Magical structures needed special considerations that Harry, having been raised by Muggles, would not think of. Lucius offered to send Harry some names of reputable contractors and architects. Luckily, Harry also had Remus to help him.

Remus and Teddy came into the kitchen after a while. Remus had been up for hours, as parents with small children are often bound to do, and had taken Teddy to play in the park. They had to stick entirely to wizarding areas due to Teddy's propensity to change his hair color. Hermione wondered if, come winter, they could put a cap on his head so people would not notice.

"Loo Loo!" Teddy shouted, waving his chubby fists at Lucius. His hair turned orange, his happy color, before it became a platinum blond. Remus grimaced a little.

"Good morning, Master Teddy," Lucius smiled at the toddler and standing from the table. "Did you have a nice morning?"

"Swing!" Teddy nodded. Hermione giggled at their strange conversation.

"I am glad to hear that," Lucius responded. "I have enjoyed seeing you, but I am afraid I must go. I hope to see you again in the future."

"Loo Loo," Teddy said, much more sedately – as if he had understood everything Lucius had said.

"Remus, Harry – have a pleasant day," Lucius nodded at the other wizards before turning to Hermione. She had stood as well to walk him the few steps toward the Floo. He cupped her face in his hands. "Don't work too hard today. Call Draco or me, later. We would love to see you this evening, as always."

Lucius leaned down and gave her a sweet goodbye kiss before Flooing back to the Manor.

"I better go as well," Hermione stretched and picked up her bag. "I want to fix lunch for my parents. I will probably be over at their house all afternoon if anyone needs me."

The wizards bade her goodbye. Hermione kissed Harry and Remus on their cheeks then planted a noisy kiss on Teddy's forehead before she walked upstairs. She stepped out the front door and Apparated to her parents' back garden. Hermione liked that she always had this house to visit, to come back to whenever she wanted.

Hermione let herself into her parents' house and looked around the kitchen. She found some cold roasted chicken and set about making chicken salad. Once that was done and chilling in the refrigerator, she went back outside to the garden. The vegetable patch appeared to be doing well and she picked several lovely ripe tomatoes. Hermione cut the tomato into large chunks and tossed it with oil, vinegar, herbs. She threw in some sliced cucumber and mozzarella, making an easy salad for later.

Hermione stuck her head in the garage, which was attached to the house in the back, and made sure all her electronics were still in the car. She had left them all in her parents' car because they insisted that they were not going to drive it until the coming Saturday morning. Then, they were driving to the Manor for the wedding. Their dental clinic was close to the house, so the Grangers usually walked the five blocks. Upon inspection, it did look as if the boxes in the far back of the old car had been moved about. Hermione smiled, sure her father rummaged through all the electronics.

"Your mother would not let me take anything out of its packaging," her father sighed from the garage doorway. William Granger loved gadgets. "It's not like your fellows know about any of this stuff, so they won't know if I played around with it a bit."

"Regardless, it is not polite to play with other people's toys," Hermione admonished with a smile. "You know you can come over any time to play. In the mean time, I made lunch."

Hermione's father gave her shoulders a squeeze and they walked back into the house. Her mother was pulling out plates, glasses, and flatware. Hermione went to the refrigerator and got out the chicken salad and tomato cucumber salad she had fixed.

"How's work?" Hermione asked as she set things out on the table.

"Busy," her father replied, as he got out the bread. "But good. How is everything with you?"

"Good," Hermione smiled. "Draco and Lucius send their regards. Draco's foal imprinted last night a little after midnight. Now she is attached to Draco and sees him as the leader of her herd. She will be as tame as a house cat for him from now on. Lucius is exploring the possibility of importing Muggle technology or applying some Muggle innovations to the wizarding world. He really likes those mobile phones I got them. Remus moved in to Grimmauld Place, which is good for him and for Harry. I hated the idea of Harry rattling around that big old house by himself after I move out."

"Harry is a strong young man," her mother soothed as they sat at the table.

Hermione's parents shared anecdotes about their work and talked about what had been going on in the neighborhood. Overall, it was a very pleasant lunch.

"The plan is to drive down to Wiltshire Saturday morning," Jean Granger shared as they all cleared the table. "We should arrive around ten o'clock, so there is plenty of time before the wedding. All the…security measures will let us drive onto the property?"

"Yes," Hermione affirmed. "Draco and Lucius reset the Manor wards to allow you to be able to see and enter the property. I guess you can drive right up to the front door. After we unload the car, we can figure out where to park it. Thank you both for accepting this situation as you have. I know you did not expect me to be getting married so young. So thank you, for making the effort to get to know Lucius and Draco. It means a lot to me."

"We love you, Hermonica," her father said, giving her a big hug. "We just want you to be happy. If we are involved in your life and get to know your husbands, we can make sure you are doing okay."

"Our displeasure with the situation would not change anything," her mother added. "Refusing to be part of it would only alienate us from you, which would be horrible. And it seems that Lucius and Draco might make you happy."

"We best get going, but give us a call at the clinic if you need anything," her father said. Hermione walked them to the door. "We've put some empty boxes in the upstairs hall, but we can bring home more if you need them. Try to leave some things in your old room. It would just be too sad if there was no trace of you."

"Understood," Hermione laughed. She hugged her parents good bye and headed upstairs.

Piles of folded boxes were stacked neatly in the hall next to her bedroom door. Hermione grabbed a few and went into her room. She paused in the doorway to look around. She had had a lovely room growing up. It was done in very light pink walls with a thick rose-colored carpet and happy yellow curtains. There was a bay window with a cushioned seat where Hermione used to sit and read for hours and hours. The simple white wooden furniture was sturdy and had weathered all the battering of childhood games - from jumping on the twin bed to pulling out the bureau drawers, so she could climb up them pretending to be a mountaineer. Of course, because it was Hermione's room, there were shelves and shelves of books.

Hermione decided to start with her clothes. She emptied the bureau drawers onto the bed and began sorting. Most of her clothes she boxed up to take, some she set aside to donate to charity. She decided to leave one change of clothes and one set of pajamas in a drawer just in case she ever needed them. The vast majority of her things were the casual clothes of a teenager along with some dressier items included. As she filled boxes, she took them downstairs, shrunk them, and put them into the backseat of her parents' car. They would bring everything over when they came on Saturday.

When she moved on to her closet, the mementos and old things she had stored in there easily sidetracked Hermione. She found a box of old school assignments and report cards from before Hogwarts. Next to that, was another box with similar papers from Hogwarts. Looking back, she realized she had been such a strange, precocious child. She spied a bundle of notebooks in which she had written adventure stories. The heroine of course was a very smart little girl with magical powers, which made Hermione smile.

There was a very nice box filled with letters, mostly from Viktor, but also from Harry and Ron when they were all home for the summer. On the bottom was her Hogwarts letter. Hermione probably spent an hour just rereading old stories she had written and letters she had received before she packed up all those mementos and took them downstairs to the car. Tackling the rest of the closet went quicker and she moved on to start on the books.

Again, Hermione was sidetracked by the stories she had read as a child. She paged through the old books, remembering how much those stories had meant to her and imagining reading them to her own children. She was jolted out of _The Wind in the Willows_ by her phone ringing. Hermione got up to retrieve it from her bag.

"Hello?" she answered.

"This is Lucius speaking," came Lucius' voice on the other end of the phone.

"Hi, Lucius. How are you?" Hermione smiled at his stiff phone etiquette. It was to be expected, as this was his first call, really.

"I am well," he responded loudly. "I have pressed that speaker button so that both Draco and I can hear you."

"Hi, Draco," Hermione laughed. "You don't have to yell, Lucius. I can hear you fine."

"Noted," the older wizard said. She could hear Draco chuckling. "We have called you to say hello and ask if you require any assistance."

"I am well," Hermione smiled, mimicking Lucius' formal phone speech. She tucked her phone into her shoulder, freeing her hands to close up a box of books and carry it downstairs. "I don't have too much left to pack up. I just keep getting distracted by my old things, because I want to look at them again, which makes it hard to box them up."

"Would you like to spend the evening together?" Draco asked as Hermione shrank her box of books and put it in the car. "We can go out or have dinner at the Manor or Grimmauld Place, wherever you prefer."

"It might be nice to go out the three of us, no where too fancy. Do you want to come meet me at Grimmauld Place around seven?" Hermione replied as she left the garage and walked back into the kitchen. As she headed toward the stairs, she heard the doorbell ring and detoured to the front door. "Hold on, someone is at the door."

Hermione did not see anyone through the window, so she opened the door. There was a good-sized box on the steps.

"Who is there?" she heard Lucius demanding as she stepped outside.

"No one," Hermione said lightly, "Someone just dropped off a package, that's all. I wonder what my parents ordered."

Hermione tucked the phone back into her shoulder as she spoke so she could use both hands to pick up the big box. As soon as she hefted it up off the step, Hermione felt the box rumble oddly.

The next thing she knew she was being thrown violently backwards, like a rag doll. It was a strange sensation. In that split second of detached clarity, Hermione's brain noted the sound of the booming explosion, the feel of white-hot burning against the front of her body - especially on her arms and hands, and the sight of bright orange flames filling her vision. Time seemed to have slowed down in that instant. Everything went back to regular speed the moment the back of her head slammed into the door frame - sending her body spinning to the floor and her head banging again, this time against the tile floor. Her vision swam as pieces of her parents' house flew around her in the maelstrom created by the explosion.

Hermione lay still on floor staring out the hole in the house that used to be the front door, not able to move, but also not feeling much of anything as blackness crept into her vision - making it harder and harder to see. As everything was going black when she saw the shapes of three blurry figures that must have been people heading toward her. They stopped short and turned to face another blurred shape, probably also a person. Oddly, one of the blurs reminded Hermione of Pansy Parkinson with her blunt hair cut and reedy thin frame. The way the shapes moved made it seem as if they were fighting. Hermione struggled to watch, to try to will the blackness to recede, but it was not working and the darkness kept coming - obscuring her vision. Soon, everything went black.

 **Next - what in the world just happened!**


	33. Chapter 33

**Well, I did warn everyone! :-)  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. **

**Now - what happened? Right, this!**

 **Chapter 33**

Hermione felt consciousness trickle into her, like slow drips from a leaky faucet that eventually accumulate. The first drop of consciousness was the knowledge that it was dark and she could not see anything. With the second drop, she realized that she was lying down on something firm in this dark place. A third drop brought awareness of soft murmuring voices around her. She could not understand anything, but where ever she was, there were other people there as well. Finally, she was cognizant enough to realize the reason for the darkness - her eyes were closed.

It felt very difficult to make her eyes open and she regretted it immediately, because it was entirely too bright with her eyes open. She squinted to try to keep out the light, while also trying to see something. Hermione tried to lift her arm to shade her eyes, but it felt extremely heavy and hurt to move. All of sudden the murmuring voices increased in volume, making her flinch at the noise.

"Quiet!" she heard a familiar voice shout above the rest. It took a moment, but Hermione recognized it as Harry's voice. "You're all too loud."

"Honey, can you hear me?" Hermione heard her mother ask. "What do you remember?"

Hermione grunted her response.

"What did she say?" Ron's voice asked.

"Boom," Harry chuckled. "She said Boom."

"Well that is certainly accurate," Luna's dreamy voice piped in.

"Too bright," Hermione croaked out, still squinting and wincing. Not only did the light hurt her eyes, but her throat felt like it was on fire. She heard scuffling and the light in the room dimmed.

Finally, Hermione was able to look around. She was definitely at St. Mungos, in a private room. It was a large room, but there was not a lot of space, because of all the people – worried looking people. Her parents were to the right of her bed. Harry and Ron were to her left. Luna and Remus were at the foot of the bed. Hermione also spied Severus lurking in a corner. The Weasley twins here flanking the door to her room. Two platinum blonds, however, were missing. Her brow furrowed and she felt a little sad. She had thought they cared about her, so where were they?

"Where…" Hermione tried to ask after her missing fiancés, but her throat was just too painful.

"What is it, 'Mione?" Harry asked, leaning toward her.

"Oh back away, you idiots," Severus stood up and pushed Ron and Harry aside. They went to stand by Fred and George. Severus reached for a bottle next to her bed and tipped the contents to her mouth. Hermione swallowed painfully but gratefully, the liquid soothing her burning throat. "It is a healing potion for your throat. You inhaled smoke from the blast and it damaged your windpipe.

"You are at St. Mungos," Severus continued, ensuring that she drank slowly. "It is Thursday at two o'clock in the morning. The explosion was after four thirty Wednesday afternoon, so you've been unconscious for over nine hours. Your skull was fractured in two places. Your right femur was broken. The skin on your hands and forearms was burned off. You've been given Skele-Gro to mend your skull and your leg. The Healers have reported that it is working as it should. The bones should be entirely mended by morning, but they aren't yet so do **not** try to move. You've lost a fair amount of blood, so were given a blood-replenishing potion to good effect, but you may still be light headed.

"A salve that I created is covering your burns, so your hands and arms have been wrapped in fabric," Severus continued. "Your arms probably feel heavy so don't try to move those either. The skin should be entirely grown back, with no scaring, by tomorrow evening. Your eyebrows were slightly singed, but it is hardly noticeable. Your hair did not burn off either. You can decide for yourself whether it was good or bad luck that you are still in possession of that mess."

Hermione was thankful for Severus' direct approach. She tried to nod her understanding of the situation, but moving her head sent pain shooting through her skull. Obviously, head motions were out of the question. She hoped that speaking would be easier once she finished the potion that Severus was still slowly administering.

"Did I not just finish telling you not to move, you stubborn witch?" Severus scolded. "What part of 'you fractured your skull' did you not understand?"

Hermione was only able to narrow her eyes and glare at her ex-professor. She swallowed the last of the liquid and the burning was already feeling better.

"They said re-growing skin and bones will be painful," her mother said fretfully. "Are you in pain?"

"Some," Hermione managed to croak. Her voice did not sound good at all, but at least it did not feel like it was burning when she spoke.

"You are allowed some pain potion," Severus nodded, reaching for a second bottle. "You will not be able to take enough to eliminate the pain completely, because that high a dose will interfere with the other potions at work in your system. I will only give you a minimal amount now, which should take the edge off the worst of the pain. If it is not enough, you may have more in two hours."

Hermione dutifully swallowed the amount she was allowed. Then she grit her teeth and tried to bear the pain.

"Where are Draco and Lucius?" she finally asked slowly. Too many words seemed to make the throbbing in her head worsen.

"Ah, the dastardly duo," Fred smiled. His grin was disturbingly devilish, more so than usual. "They are being unavoidably detained."

"Oh, but I am meant to call them," Harry fumbled in his pocket and pulled out Draco's mobile phone. He pressed a few buttons. It must have connected because he just started talking. "Yeah, she is awake….I will….She will…Yes. Goodbye."

"What is going on?" Hermione asked, trying not to move her jaw as she spoke – since her jaw was connected to her still fractured skull.

"Where should we start?" Ron exclaimed. "It is all utterly mad!"

Hermione just got frustrated with his lack of actual information. When Ron got overly emotional, he was hard to talk to.

"You know there was an explosion," Remus said. "The box that had been left on your parents' doorstep was a bomb. It was a Muggle device so it did not trip the wards you had placed on the house. As you know, there has been some…controversy regarding your marriage to the Malfoys, because you are a Muggle-born witch. It seems that several individuals banded together to get you out of the equation."

Hermione lifted her eyebrow in question, which did not hurt as much.

"Yaxley and the Carrows," Harry supplied, taking over the story. "Yaxley was always a sadistic supremist, and he has had a particular bone to pick with you since you cursed his daughter bald. Yaxley had wanted Yoana to marry a Malfoy. He and the Carrows, Alecto and Amycus, hatched this plan. They did not know if the explosion would kill you outright, because they were not entirely familiar with Muggle explosives, so they waited around to find out. As far as we can tell, they planned to kill you while you were incapacitated."

Hermione furrowed her brow. She knew the Carrows were more in league with Voldemort than they claimed after he died, but she did not know what purpose it would serve them. Yaxley she understood. However unrealistic his idea, he thought he could replace her with Yoana.

"The Carrows are horribly afraid of Muggles," Luna reported. Hermione had forgotten that Luna had to take classes taught by the horrible brother-sister duo. "They did their best to instill this fear in the students at Hogwarts, telling them Muggles were violent, stupid people that were out to steal magic from pureblood wizards. I think they actually believed those things. To them, the idea of you becoming Lady Malfoy was proof that Muggles were devious and bent on destruction of the wizarding world. They wanted their nieces, Flora and Hestia, to marry the Malfoys instead."

Hermione made a face of utter disgust. She had nothing against the Carrow twins per se. She had interacted with them in the Slug Club the year before last, and they seemed like nice enough girls, but they were children! They could not be more than thirteen.

"Too sick, right?" Ron jumped in. "Those girls are just coming into their third year this fall. That is just disgusting, trying to marry off young girls like that. Apparently, Flora and Hestia were put off the idea as well and got upset. So the girls went to Pansy Parkinson because they knew her from Slytherin House and knew that she could be a right bitch. Pansy didn't know what to make of what the girls were saying. When they laid out the plan, as they knew it, and showed her a copy of your address that they had nicked from Amycus, Pansy went berserk. She Apparated right over to your parents' house and caught Yaxley and the Carrows unawares. For your sake, I'm glad Pansy is such a scary bitch, because she took them out."

"I wish we had been there to see it," Fred sighed. "Of course, we wish we had been there so we could have helped. Pansy knocked out Alecto first. Then she put some never-ending nightmare curse on Amycus. All he was doing when the Aurors arrived was staring off at nothing, screaming. Unfortunately, the Aurors made her remove the curse so he could confess. Also unfortunately, Yaxley escaped after he hit Pansy with a _Crucio_. Alecto came to while Pansy was down. The Malfoys arrived in time to see Alecto Apparate away. They put a stasis charm on you and brought you straight here. I don't envy the Healers for what they had to deal with. Malfoys aren't notoriously patient or forgiving. So can you imagine distraught, enraged Malfoys? One of them stayed with you every second. They sent the Aurors to your parents' address to collect Amycus and Pansy. Lucius fire-called Severus and demanded he bring every healing potion in his collection, because he did not trust the standard St. Mungos fare."

"Snape here called Harry," George continued, seamlessly. "Harry told Remus and then Flooed to the Burrow to get Ron. Of course, we had to come as well to make sure our 'Mione was all right. Remus Apparated over to your parents' house, found their clinic, and collected your folks."

Hermione looked over at Luna, wondering how she had heard.

"Oh, I was here looking for Swumpert swarms in the lobby, since there is a lot of gossip there," Luna volunteered. "The Malfoys arriving with your bloody, broken body was exactly the kind of information the swarm thrives on and soon it spread."

"I want to tell about the dastardly duo!" George exclaimed. "As Luna said, word spread quickly as we all arrived. More people arrived as well. Dad and Percy, Kingsley, McGonagall, Bill and Fleur, Zabini, Nott, Flint, Krum…a ton of people came. The dastardly duo was…well, murderous. Merlin help anyone that got in their way! It was touch and go there for the first few hours. The Healers were not able to get the blood-replenishing potion in you quickly enough, and you weren't healing without blood. Finally, they were successful – much to our relief and the potions started working. The duo demanded to see Kingsley, to find out how this happened. At that point, all the Aurors had was Amycus here in custody being treated for his wounds and he wasn't talking, even after Pansy lifted her curse. The duo went into his room and within minutes they knew everything – the whole plan and who was involved. We don't know what they did or what they said, but the Auror assigned to stay in the room to watch Amycus came out white as a ghost. Draco handed Harry his phono-tello thing and instructed him to call Lucius when you woke up. Lucius instructed Severus and Harry to stay with you at all times. Then they were gone, taking Marcus Flint with them."

"Most people went home hours ago, assured that you were healing," Fred continued. "Harry pointed out that you would not be up to seeing every single one of your friends tonight, so only a handful of us stayed. Hours passed. The Healers checked on you every fifteen minutes to make sure the potions were working. Then we heard from one of the Aurors. Lucius, Draco, and Flint showed up at Auror headquarters dragging an unconscious, bloody Yaxley, a bound and burned Alecto Carrow, and Delores Umbridge – hogtied, gagged and covered in oozing boils."

Hermione's eyebrows shot up at hearing Umbridge's name.

"It appears that Madam Umbridge had had access to your parents' home address when she was High Inquisitor. She had kept it, for a situation just like this," Remus explained calmly. "She really did hate Muggles, and you in particular. When the Carrows came asking, she readily gave it up - knowing what they had planned."

"The…methods that the Malfoys used to hunt down and capture the co-conspirators were not entirely within the bounds of the law," Harry sighed. Hermione became very alarmed and must have looked it because Harry was quick to explain. "I don't think they will be in very much trouble, _if_ they are in any trouble at all. I'm sure if they'd let me and Ron come with them, neither one of us would have stopped them or done anything differently."

"You're right there," Ron snorted. "I am still mad they didn't let us come."

"My point is," Harry focused back at Hermione, "they are with Kings now. He has been getting their statement. I am sure the way he writes it, everything they did will be entirely justifiable. In the nine plus hours you have been in this hospital, word has spread like Fiendfyre. People have sent flowers, gifts, candy, and cards. Before St. Mungos made them leave, there was a group in the lobby, chanting to try to aide your healing. I am telling you this to say, public opinion will not tolerate anyone getting in trouble for bringing your attackers to justice. When I just talked to Lucius on the phone, he said they were finishing up and would be right over."

Hermione blinked hard and felt tears welling. She was in pain and she missed her wizards. She also felt exhausted.

"I think Miss Granger is up to speed," Severus intoned. "She must rest. Regrowing skin and bones is not pleasant or easy."

The Weasley twins and Luna said goodbye first. Luna gave her a soft kiss on the cheek and promised to come by and check on her the next day – well later that day since it was already Thursday. The twins promised the same. They offered to screen all of the gifts being sent for her when they came back as well, just to make sure there was nothing harmful tucked in among the well-wishes.

Remus and Ron offered to take the reluctant Grangers back to Grimmauld Place to get some sleep. Their house, of course, had a large hole in it. Her parents promised to return the next day and followed Remus out. Ron lingered to tell Hermione how happy he was that she was okay.

Harry and Severus just settled further into their seats, clearly not intending to go anywhere.

"Don't need to stay," she managed to croak. "Must be tired."

"I can sleep here in this chair just fine," Harry said. His tone left no room for argument. There was no way he would leave her alone. Hermione would have done the same for him, so she did not push.

"Lucius would castrate me," Severus simply stated, closing his eyes. Watching the Potions Master, Hermione noted that he looked wan and a bit haggard. She hoped he had not been too worried for her.

Hermione's whole body felt heavy. She did not have the strength to move and it hurt anyways, so she just stayed still. She had been unconscious for over nine hours and only awake for half an hour, but felt exhausted. Her eyelids felt as heavy as her limbs and soon closed. Hermione thought of her friends and her fiancés to take her mind off the throbbing pain. Soon her exhaustion outweighed the pain and she fell back into unconsciousness.

It took Hermione a moment to remember where she was as she was waking up. She felt a very light touch stroking her forehead and heard a soft humming. Opening her eyes, she saw Draco sitting right next to her hospital bed in the dim light of the room.

"Oh, Kitten, I'm sorry," he froze when he noticed her eyes open. "I didn't mean to wake you."

"You didn't," Hermione whispered, smiling. Talking was not at all painful and her voice sounded almost normal at a whisper. "What time is it?"

"A little before nine in the morning," Draco whispered back, leaning in to lightly touch his forehead to hers. He was clearly mindful of her injuries, but needed some contact. "How do you feel?"

"Much better," she said, pressing a bit against Draco - showing him she was not entirely fragile. "Help me sit up?"

"Maybe you should just rest," Draco replied, concerned.

"I really do feel better," Hermione insisted, trying to sit up without his assistance. Draco quickly helped her, adjusting the bed so she was almost entirely upright. "When I regained consciousness last night everything hurt because the Skele-Gro was still working. Now it is just a dull ache, not pain like before."

"I wish I could take away any pain," Draco shared, choking up, "We almost lost you, Kitten."

Tears welled in his eyes. Hermione scooted away slightly and tried to pat the bed beside her, but her arms still felt awkward.

"Come sit and hold me," Hermione instructed. Draco hesitated for a moment, eyeing the situation as if he was trying to see if she was stable enough for him to touch. Finally, he slid in next to her, gently cradling her to him. Hermione rested her head back against his chest. She finally said, "You haven't lost me, Draco."

Draco buried his face in her hair and gave her a small squeeze.

"We've got a contract, Mister Malfoy. One little bomb cannot stop me from keeping my word," Hermione continued, trying to lighten Draco's mood. She did feel him chuckle softly, his face still buried in her hair.

"I don't know if I have ever been so scared," Draco finally said. "Even when Voldemort would call Father or me for punishment, I knew he couldn't kill us - not on purpose at least. But yesterday...anything could have happened. We heard the explosion over the phone and then the phone stopped working. Father and I were frantic. I am surprised we didn't Splinch ourselves getting to you. You looked so horrible. There was blood everywhere and your leg was bent unnaturally. You were just lying there on the floor. Father cast the stasis spell to stop any bleeding and I picked you up. We tried to get you here as fast as possible."

"You obviously did marvelously," Hermione smiled, "Since I am just fine."

Hermione looked around her room, while Draco held on to her tightly. In the dim light, she could see Lucius sleeping in a chair on the other side of her bed. Across the room, Severus was still tucked into his corner from earlier, asleep. Harry was still there sleeping as well. Apparently, Lucius and Draco returning did not give the other two wizards leave to go. That or they did not want to leave.

A witch dressed in St. Mungos staff robes came in the room holding a chart, a slightly frightened look on her face. As she entered, Hermione saw Marcus Flint filling the doorway on the other side - imposing and dangerous looking with his arms crossed and a suspicious glare on his face as he watched the witch. Apparently, he had been standing guard at her door. Hermione imagined that the St. Mungos staff would be eager to see her go - so they would not have to put up with her protective, demanding, or high-maintenance friends and family. Upon seeing Hermione sitting up in her bed, awake, Marcus' eyes went wide and he looked relieved. He gave her a small nod then shut the door, staying on the other side.

"Good Morning," Hermione whispered, taking care not to wake the three sleeping wizards in the room and hoping the Mediwitch would do the same. While she had been unconscious, everyone else had been awake - anxious, stressed and waiting for her condition to improve. They definitely needed to rest.

"Good Morning, Miss Granger, I am a Healer here at St. Mungos. My name is Diana Ossum," the witch said softly as she approached Hermione's bed. Diana kept half an eye on Draco as she spoke, as if he were a semi-wild animal that could strike out at any moment. "I am happy to see you are awake. Can you tell me how you feel?"

"Better than last time I woke up," Hermione supplied.

"She is still in pain," Draco interjected sharply and Diana hurried to make a note in the chart.

"I said I am in _less_ pain," Hermione soothed. "I was not done telling her how I feel. Let me talk to the nice witch please, Draco."

She felt Draco nod stiffly behind her. Diana looked gratefully relieved.

"I still feel throbbing dull aches in my head and left leg," Hermione continued. "It has the quality of a bad headache, but not a migraine."

"On a scale of one to ten, ten being unbearable pain and one being no pain at all, how would you are your pain?" Diana asked.

"I would say five," Hermione said. "When I woke up last it night it was eight or nine so this is definitely better. Am I able to take a pain potion? Severus mentioned they can interfere with the healing potions."

"Professor Snape is absolutely right. Too much pain potion will make the blood-replenishing potion and the salve regrowing your skin less effective. A mild pain potion should be fine though," Diana nodded. "I can get that for you shortly. How do your arms feel?"

"Frustrating," Hermione sighed, pouting. Diana looked confused so Hermione explained. "My arms feel heavy and awkward. Why is that?"

"From what Professor Snape said, the salve he developed and used on you is able to numb the nerve tissue as it regrows skin," Diana reported excitedly. "That is much better than our standard skin-growing salve, which causes significant stinging and burning while the skin regrows. Most people say it feels like millions of tiny insects crawling and biting on their skin. The numbing agent may make it hard to accurately feel your arms, so it will be a bit awkward until the process is done."

"Well, then I will happily accept frustrating arms over the million insect feeling. That sounds awful," Hermione shuddered. "Other than that I feel fine. I did not get dizzy or light-headed sitting up. I do feel a bit hungry and thirsty though."

"That is wonderful. An appetite is a good sign," Diana smiled, clearly more at ease with Hermione than when she first came in the room. "I just need to run a diagnostic scan to see how everything is healing and check your vital signs, then I can bring you breakfast. The pain potion will be better with food as well. Um..."

Diana hesitated a moment, looking at a loss of what to do.

"What is it?" Hermione asked.

"Well...it's just...for the scan to work properly no one can be touching you. So if it is acceptable to Mister Malfoy..." Diana trailed off weakly.

"Draco, move," Hermione instructed simply. He and Lucius must have really given the staff a hard time if this poor witch was so nervous to talk to him. Draco slid off the bed, supporting Hermione with his hands and laying her back gently. Draco returned to his chair and the Mediwitch began a series of wand movements. Glowing images of Hermione's insides hovered in the air above her in the dim light.

"It looks like the bones have entirely healed," Diana informed her quietly, pointing to the images as she continued to scan. "You can see faint lines here on the leg and there on your skull, which is exactly what we would expect at this stage. This afternoon we won't be able to see the lines at all. The skin looks to be healing well also. After your breakfast, we will unwrap your arms and reapply the salve. Your vital signs all look good. I will be right back with a breakfast tray and your pain potion. The Chief Healer will review your chart and will be in to meet with you to discuss your discharge."

After Diana left, Hermione turned to face Draco and gave him a stern look. Before she could speak her mind regarding how to treat the staff, she was interrupted.

"You are awake!" Lucius exclaimed at seeing her sitting up in bed. This of course roused Harry and Severus from their sleep.

"How do you feel, 'Mione?" Harry asked, rubbing his eyes.

"Much better, thanks," Hermione smiled.

Severus stood and stretched his tall, thin frame that had been folded into a small chair all night. After he stretched, he pushed the curtains aside to let in the morning light. Hermione smiled, closed her eyes, and turned her face toward the sunlight. After she had basked in the sun for a moment, she turned her attention back to the four wizards in the room.

"Lucius!" Hermione exclaimed, distressed at getting a good look at him in full light. A raw looking red gash ran down the left side of Lucius' face, from next to his eye down his cheek. "You are hurt!"

"It is nothing, Pet," Lucius waved his hand dismissively. "How are you?"

"I said I feel better," Hermione insisted. "I really do. It certainly does not feel like I was blown up. What have the Healers done for your cut Lucius? It still looks painful!"

"The Healers have not been able to treat him at all," Severus drawled before Lucius could respond. "When one approached him, he told them that, if they valued their lives, they would stay far away from him and tend to you."

Lucius gave Severus a withering glare.

"We almost lost Hermione!" Lucius defended himself. "My little cut is not important."

"Of course it is important," Hermione said softly. " _You_ are important, Lucius. I see that I am not the only victim from this attack. I may actually be the luckiest, because I did not have to sit around, feeling ineffectual - worried and scared out of my mind while I waited to see if someone I cared for would live or die. I can't begin to imagine the horrible night you all had. Now though, it is time to take a deep breath and let it sink in that it is over - I am fine.

"In fact, I am so fine that I am ready to go back to being my bossy self and nag you all to death," Hermione smirked. "Lucius, you will get your cut treated immediately. I am sure they can do what they need to here in this room. As a general instruction to all of you, whatever you lot have been doing to terrorize the staff here, it ends now. I have only been awake for a short time, but I can already see the staff is scared and walking on eggshells when they come into this room. A scared Healer is not an optimally effective Healer."

"Welcome back, 'Mione," Harry grinned at her lecture.

Diana, the Healer, returned at that moment with a large tray. Marcus looked slightly less intimidating in the doorway and actually held the door open for Diana. She paused for a moment, taking in the brighter light and fully awake wizards.

"Would you like to come in, Marcus?" Hermione called. With her speaking louder, the hoarse, husky quality of her voice was more apparent.

"I don't want to intrude," the huge wizard said softly. Diana finally decided to keep coming in and set the tray on a nifty little wheeled table that fit overtop Hermione's hospital bed.

"You aren't intruding, Marcus," Hermione assured him. "Come inside."

Marcus did as she bid him, and stood inside the door, looking a little awkward.

"I didn't think anyone was going to get him to give up his gatekeeper position," Harry laughed, clapping the larger wizard on the shoulder. "I did exactly the same thing to her after she was cursed by Dolohov fifth year. She had to force me to stop standing guard over her, said I was driving her barmy."

"I remember that," Hermione laughed.

"Hermione is not eating...that," Hermione heard Draco say sternly and disdainfully.

"This is all we have here," Diana said weakly, looking very contrite.

Hermione looked to see what Draco was talking about. The tray had a small pot of tea, toast, a little bowl of porridge, an anemic slice of ham, and a mound of rubbery looking scrambled eggs. There was also a pitcher of water with a glass along with the bottle of pain potion.

"Thank you, Diana," Hermione said smiled graciously at the stricken looking Healer. "Should I take this whole bottle of potion?"

"Um, yes," Diana reported, flustered under the gaze of two very disapproving Malfoys.

"Hermione, you can't..." Draco began, but he was quickly silenced by a glare from his fiancée. Harry started laughing, but turned it into a cough when Hermione's glare turned toward him.

"Diana, I would like Lord Malfoy's injury to be treated as soon as possible, please," Hermione said.

"Hermione, it is not..." Lucius began to protest. He found himself on the receiving end of the glare and also decided to stop talking. Severus chuckled at the blond, earning himself a stern look, but Hermione's scathing look had little effect on the snarky wizard.

"I understand that Lord Malfoy's...tardiness in attending to the injury may complicate how to heal it," Hermione continued, as if Lucius had never interrupted. "Do you think that's the case?"

"Well," Diana cleared her throat and cast a sidelong glance at the pouting Lucius Malfoy.

"Lucius, come closer to Diana so she can see your face," Hermione instructed.

Lucius huffed in exacerbation, but did as Hermione told him.

"It does look like it already started healing some on its own," Diana noted after a quick look. "That means there might be a scar. We do have several Healers on staff who do well with older wounds. I can find one?"

"Please do," Hermione nodded and Diana left. Hermione turned to face her fiancés. "I see my speech about not scaring the staff fell on deaf ears."

"Kitten, that food looks horrible," Draco said, looking at her breakfast tray and curling his upper lip.

"It certainly doesn't look like the best breakfast I've ever had," Hermione sighed. "But it's also definitely not the worst."

Hermione just stared at the food for a moment.

"Well, I see five sets of able hands in the room," Hermione finally said. "Mine on the other hand do not work well at the moment, so who is going to pour me a cup of tea and put some jam on this toast?"

"So demanding and high-maintenance," Harry teased, reaching over to pour the tea. He nudged Marcus towards the toast. "Better get to work Flint, before Her Highness has us whipped."

Draco picked up the pain potion and held to Hermione's lips.

"Bottoms up, Kitten," Draco smirked as Hermione tipped her head back.

"Yuck," Hermione grimaced after she swallowed it down. Pain potions never tasted good, but people in pain never care about that. "Tea, please."

Harry was stirring in some cream and blowing on the hot liquid. He took a test sip and passed it over to Draco.

"It shouldn't be too hot," Harry noted as Draco held it up to her lips. Hermione took a long sip and the sighed happily. Nothing beat a good cup of tea. This was mediocre hospital tea, but it was good enough. Marcus held out the plate of toast for Draco. He had slathered on strawberry jam and cut the toast into small, bite sized pieces. Draco alternated sips of tea and bites of toast, which Hermione happily accepted. Hopefully, this day would be better than the last, but it was not a very hard contest. Hermione figured that if she did not catch on fire or break any bones, this day would easily be the winner.

 **Next - Recovering**


	34. Chapter 34

**Disclaimer: Still not owning Harry Potter  
Thank you all for reading! **

**Now - recovery! And Hermione deals with a bully. I just hate bullies! ;-) I think I've mentioned it before, I used an online English to Latin dictionary to make up spells. University of Notre Dame has a pretty comprehensive one!**

 **Chapter 34**

"What are you two doing over there?" Hermione asked Severus and Lucius in between bites of her hospital issue, not-Malfoy-approved toast. Draco was popping pieces into her mouth, alternating sips of tea, while Marcus held the toast plate. Lucius was facing the sunlit window and Severus was poking at his cut.

"Irritated that we have not joined in your little harem?" Severus drawled, not looking over, but continuing to study Lucius' face. "Would you like Lucius to feed you grapes, while I fan you with a palm?"

"That does sound delightful," Hermione smiled. "Do you happen to have a palm frond on you, Severus?"

Marcus laughed, but choked on it when Severus shot his former student a glare. The burley wizard continued to hold her plate of toast.

"Severus may have something or will be able to make something to heal this cut," Lucius reported.

"Don't you think a facial scar will make you look dashingly dangerous?" Harry asked with mock innocence. He was poking at the rest of Hermione's unappetizing breakfast with a fork. From the look on his face, the food was not winning any awards.

"Hello?" a strange wizard knocked and opened the door, leaning his head in the room. Marcus immediately advanced to the doorway.

"Who are you?" Marcus demanded. Opening the door further, the wizard was wearing Healer's robes,but made no move to come inside. Marcus' imposing presence appeared to dissuade him.

"I am Healer Danvers," the man said calmly, not too flustered. "Healer Ossum – Diana - put in a request for a consultation about a wound. There is another gentleman behind me, but I don't know who he is."

Hermione tried to stretch to see, but the Healer and Marcus were blocking her view.

"Alfie Claymore!" a voice shouted from the hall.

"Oh, Alfie!" Hermione smiled. "Healer Danvers, you will find your patient over there by the window. Marcus, let Alfie through."

Danvers went to his task of assessing the huge cut on Lucius' face. Lucius explained that it was caused by a slicing spell over twelve hours ago. Then Danvers, Lucius, and Severus got involved in a conversation about the timing of skin repairing salves.

"Good Morning, Alfie," Harry smiled as the chef came in carrying a large basket.

"Mr. Claymore," Draco nodded, before turning to Marcus. "Mr. Claymore is the chef catering our wedding."

"This is our friend, Marcus Flint," Hermione introduced the two. They were two giant bookends of wizards and both so sweet, not at all brutish with their considerable size. "What brings you by, Alfie?"

"Well, I had heard you were all right after the attack," Alfie explained. "Everyone has heard at this point. The general facts were in this morning's Daily Prophet. I wanted to come down to see for myself that you were okay, but I also know how poor the food here can be. It is edible and they mean well, but it is not what it should be. So I brought you some breakfast and lunch."

"You didn't need to do that!" Hermione chided.

"Thank Merlin you did," Draco smiled. "This stuff is horrid. So far she has just had tea and toast."

"This is exactly what I was talking about last night regarding the healing properties of food," Alfie said with exasperation as he eyed her breakfast tray. He set his basket down at the foot of her bed and removed the tray. "The newspaper reported that you lost a lot of blood, broke several bones, and were badly burned,so you need to regrow some skin."

"How delightfully specific of them," Hermione sighed. She knew her life was of public interest, but sometimes that interest just seemed morbid. She watched Alfie open up his basket.

"Here is a fruit salad tossed with an orange blossom yogurt," Alfie said, setting a container on her little table. "It contains Acerola cherries and mangoes, which have Vitamins A and C that are critical for your skin. The yogurt is magically fortified with additional calcium to help strengthen your bones.

"These are blueberry pomegranate muffins," Alfie continued, setting another container on the table. "The blueberries and pomegranates help your magic circulate a bit better, which can sometimes be a problem when someone loses a lot of blood. The muffins also have wheat germ and flax seed oil for your skin. I have a container of tea in here too. The tea blend promotes relaxation, because being injured is stressful."

"This all looks wonderful, Alfie," Hermione smiled. Draco popped open the fruit salad and yogurt and began offering her pieces of fruit on a fork. "And it tastes wonderful as well!"

"Healthy food will not take the place of healing charms and potions, of course," Alfie blushed a bit. "But it can help and sometimes every little bit helps."

"This food has certainly done well for my morale," Hermione laughed.

"I am surprised you are in such good spirits," Alfie admitted. "I burned part of my arm once in a small kitchen fire. It was not a very bad burn, but I did need to regrow a little skin. The salve did its job and I was back to usual the next day. But I will never forget how it felt! Merlin, it was the singular most unpleasant experience of my adult life!"

"Severus over there developed this salve," Hermione explained. "It numbs nerve endings while the skin grows. I can't really feel or use my arms because of the numbness, but that is the only problem."

"I'm envious," Alfie smiled.

"Do you think you could plan a diet that would promote fertility?" Draco asked after he filled Hermione's mouth with a large piece if mango. Her eyes widened, but all she could do was chew - much to the delight of a laughing Harry. Hermione noticed that Lucius and Severus were also listening for Alfie's reply.

"I bet I could," Alfie said looking thoughtful. "I would have to do some research."

"Draco!" Hermione finally exclaimed once her mouth was empty. "We are not having children for a year!"

"I am merely showing an interest in our new friend's work," Draco grinned. "Additionally, fertility can be an issue for some. Maybe I was asking for general knowledge. Regardless, Alfie, you do whatever research you need to and get back to me. You have about a year to get the information you need."

Harry was guffawing with laughter now, and even Marcus was chuckling as Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Well it was good to see you for myself," Alfie smiled. "I better get back to work. There is a lot to do for Saturday. Oh, I didn't think. Will there be any change to the wedding date because of...all this?"

"I don't see why there would be," Hermione responded, looking between Lucius and Draco. "No one has mentioned any changes to me at least. I should be back to normal by this evening, tomorrow morning at the very latest."

"Are you sure you don't need longer to recover, Pet?" Lucius asked, walking to her bed. "Someone just tried to kill you."

"This isn't the first time," Hermione shrugged. "I'm not going to say I am used to it, because no one gets used to attempted murder. I have developed, however, a philosophy to deal with it. I like to get back to my normal life as quickly as possible out of spite - to show those would-be murderers that they cannot win. Those people that tried to blow me up wanted to stop this wedding. I will not give them the satisfaction of even postponing it."

"Hear,hear," Harry smiled.

"Then I definitely need to get going," Alfie laughed. "I have a lot of work to do. I am leaving you the basket. It has lunch in there if you want it. I made salmon with an avocado mousse. There is also a grilled eggplant salad."

"Thank you again for coming by and for the food," Hermione smiled. "It makes a big difference."

"Yes, thank you," Draco nodded formally.

"May we offer you compensation for your time and the food?" Lucius asked.

"That is not necessary," Alfie waved sheepishly. "I just wanted to help."

"We will not forget your generosity," Lucius added royally. There was an odd sort of promise in Lucius' words, as if he would return the favor. Hermione remembered reading that debt was a powerful currency in the aristocracy. There were anecdotes in a book she read of people refusing assistance from someone because they could not tolerate being in that person's debt. A century ago, a wizard lost his arm from an infected Thestral bite that could have been easily treated, but the wizard would not allow his neighbor to Apparate him to St. Mungos because he hated that neighbor. This seemed like a small favor on Alfie's part, and not one calculated to try to incur a debt, but that was how it worked regardless.

"Have a good day, Alfie," Harry smiled. "I hope to see you again."

Marcus just nodded to the large chef as Alfie left.

Danvers was making a series of complicated wand movements over Lucius' wound, while the blond aristocrat looked bored. From his eyes, Hermione could tell that he was not, that the boredom was a facade. The healing was a little painful, as Danvers had said it would be. They had to reopen parts of the cut that had already started to heal naturally; otherwise, Lucius would have a scar.

Hermione polished off the entire container of fruit salad and drank all the tea. There were still half a dozen muffins and they were all large, so Hermione only ate one. Draco was insisting that she eat at least two more when Diana came in with another Healer.

"Oh good, a distraction," Hermione smiled. "I will talk to these people,and Draco - you, Harry, Marcus, Severus, and Lucius eat the remaining five muffins. You all must be starving."

Draco huffed, but Harry passed out the pastries. Hermione looked at Diana and the new Healer. The new Healer was an older wizard with a bit of a paunch belly and a large bald spot. He was surveying the room over half glasses perched on the end ofhis nose. Hermione assumed he was the Chief Healer on duty. Due to the war, Hermione already knew a bit too much about St. Mungos. Each floor had two Chief Healers a day, one from midnight to noon and the other from noon to midnight.

"And you are?" Hermione finally asked, since the wizard was making no move to introduce himself.

"Chief Healer Platt," he replied. His voice was nasal and he was looking down at her, which Hermione did not like. "I direct your treatment. That does not appear to be hospital food."

"It's not," Hermione smiled. "A friend of mine dropped it off."

"Outside food is not permitted," Healer Platt sniffed haughtily.

"Why?" Hermione asked, confused.

"You do not need to know the reason, young lady," he scolded. "It is my rule and breaking it has consequences of which I am sure you cannot comprehend."

Heads snapped to stare at the wizard who was patronizing and condescending to Hermione Granger. Even Danvers grimaced and Diana looked away.

"Maybe it will give you solace to know that there is very little I cannot comprehend," Hermione replied, arching her brow and staring steadily at the Chief Healer. "So I would very much appreciate it if you watch your tone of voice. If and when you can provide me with a cogent, plausible rationale for a rule then I will follow it."

"I am the Healer, not you, girl. You must follow my rules!" Platt insisted as he became red faced. Hermione heard Harry give a sharp intake of breath. "Another rule is no jewelry. This is a hospital, not the opera! Your female vanity has no place here. They should have removed that when you arrived, so it must be removed now."

Platt waved at her amulet, still hanging around her neck where it belonged. Hermione looked down at it. She almost forgot she had it, wearing it was second nature now. It could not be removed without her consent, so no one would have been able to remove it while she was unconscious.

Hermione narrowed her eyes and stared hard at the Chief. In her peripheral vision, she saw Draco and Harry step backward. Harry grabbed a confused Marcus and tugged him backwards a step.

"You try to take it, and we'll see what happens," Hermione said slowly, not breaking eye contact with the mean wizard. She imagined her necklace as a circlet headpiece, the stone in the center of her forehead. She felt the metal moving and the amulet changing shape, but she never moved or wavered in her gaze. She saw Platt's eyes widen and his face became increasingly red. He took a step toward her, which prompted Marcus to step forward as well - but Harry held the large wizard back. Hermione felt her magic crackle.

"Look here, you uppity little swot," Platt said pointing at her. "I know all about witches like you. You are just a little know-it-all who thinks she knows everything, but doesn't know her place and has let some celebrity go to her head. I bet you are not even half as powerful as people say, but you encourage the rumors to get what you want. Otherwise, you wouldn't have all these otherwise rational wizards falling over you. Well, I will tell you,missy, that I am not one of those wizards!"

It seemed that Platt tried to take another step toward her, but was stuck. His body twitched and his eyes widened even further. His already red face deepened several shades to more of a purple as he strained to move, but could not.

Hermione could really feel her magic coursing through her at this point. She was so angry and her magic had not been exercised since the previous afternoon. What this wizard was saying to her, maligning her in this waywas entirely unacceptable. Hermione was used to bad press and knew there were many people out there with poor opinions of her. This wizard, however, was a Healer. His job is to make patients feel better, cared for while they were hurt and scared - not patronize and insult them. How many other people did he do this to? People who were too scared, hurt, or weak to stand up to a bully like Platt.

" _Maledictum Inconcessus_ ," Hermione hissed. Both of her numb arms were raised, pointing at the horrid Healer. Usually,no display of light accompanied a wandless spell, but Hermione's magic had been pent up and disrupted by her injuries. Additionally, her intense feelings were adding fuel to the magical fire. Streams of light flew from her bandaged fingertips and struck Platt square in the chest.

Feet still stuck to the floor, Platt's mouth gaped open and then he shut it. The open shut process occurred several more times, Platt's eyes bugging out.

"Is he dying, Pet?" Lucius asked in his usual bored tone. Platt looked panicked at the question, however; and began whipping his head around between Lucius and Hermione, looking for an answer. "If you've decided to kill him for his insolence, I will probably need to make a larger donation to St. Mungos this year. But that is not a problem."

"No," Hermione sighed while Harry and Draco chuckled. "I didn't kill him. He can speak and move just fine."

Everyone else in the room watched Platt expectantly. The nasty wizard did take a step backward,but when he opened his mouth, nothing came out. Hermione sighed again and everyone looked to her for an explanation.

"You would think that Chief Platt here would have figured out by now that making rude, nasty statements was a bad idea," Hermione shook her head. "Apparently,he hasn't."

"So you did not take away his voice, just his ability to say rude things?" Severus asked.

"Hasn't anyone ever taught you, Severus, if you don't have anything nice to say, don't say anything at all?" Hermione wondered.

"Of course not," Harry laughed. "If Snape couldn't be mean and sarcastic, he would have nothing to say at all."

"Maybe you should try that spell on him too," Draco laughed.

"Severus is wonderful!" Hermione defended her ex-professor and friend.

"How...do I remove this...cur...spell?" Platt eventually managed to bite out.

"You are the great and powerful Healer, I am just a silly little girl,who doesn't know anything and is overly preoccupied with female vanity," Hermione shrugged. Platt tried to respond, but the curse would not allow him to do so. "It won't last forever, well at least it doesn't have to – but that is up to you."

"What…explain…please," Platt haltingly uttered.

"It's a little twist I came up with. I am actually pretty proud of it," Hermione grinned. "The more often the spell is triggered, the longer it will last. So, basically, the lesson will keep going until it is well learned."

"This _is_ a good twist," Draco nodded approvingly.

"Yes, I thought so," Hermione nodded. Healer Platt looked extremely disgruntled.

"Are you okay, Pet?" Lucius came over to her bed. "Did cursing this nasty wizard tire you out too much? You are supposed to be resting you know."

"My magic was feeling a bit…restless," Hermione said as she stretched. "I feel much better now."

"I'm sure Chief Healer Platt was happy to be of service," Severus smirked.

"I am…I direct…your care," Platt said slowly, clearly choosing his words carefully.

"I think I will decline your services, thank you," Hermione said. "Diana is doing a lovely job."

"Diana is just….she is an Under Healer," Platt choked out, the spell clearly stopping him from saying something derogatory about the nice Mediwitch.

"Well, I have made my choice," Hermione said simply. "There isn't much to discuss anyway. The Skele-Gro did exactly what it was supposed to do. My afternoon scan should show no signs of any breaks. The blood-replenishing potions also worked very well. The only thing left is regrowing the skin. If I have any questions about that, I will ask Severus – he made the salve after all. I plan to go home this evening, so I can sleep in my own bed. If you can think of any objections, Healer Platt, that have nothing to do with your ego, feel free to speak up now. In the mean time, I would love more tea."

Marcus, closest to the teapot, started to pour. Platt looked angry at his dismissal, spun on his heal, and walked out of the room. As soon as he was gone, Diana and Danvers broke out into laughter.

"How long will this paradise last?" Diana smiled. "That wizard has always been horrid! Please don't say he will be back to normal by tomorrow."

"I meant what I said," Hermione shook her head. Marcus handed the teacup to Draco, who offered it to Hermione. She took several sips before she continued. "Every time the spell is activated by some nasty thing he tries to say, he gets more time. I have not had a chance to really study these self-perpetuating spells, so I am not certain how long it will last. I would guess that every time the spell is activated,he gets another day or two. So based on his inability to speak just now, in the past five minutes, he probably earned himself a few weeks. If he tries to say another mean or rude thing to someone else, that will be another day."

"I'm all finished, Lord Malfoy," Danvers nodded to Lucius, a wide smile on his face. "Apply the salve we discussed before you go to sleep tonightand there should be no trace of the wound tomorrow. Thank you all for allowing me to present this morning. I cannot tell you how much it means to me. I best be off so I can tell everyone what happened. I bet people will start baiting Platt, just to get him to try to say something nasty so the curse will last longer."

Danvers left with a spring in his step and Diana set about unwrapping Hermione's arms. It was not a pleasant sight. Marcus and Harry excused themselves, offering to go and obtain breakfast for themselves and the other three wizards. Hermione's skin was extremely painful looking, red and raw. She was very glad she could not feel it. Her hands were the most damaged looking and the skin looked better as you got past her elbows. Hermione looked at herself critically.

"Oh no!" Hermione exclaimed, very upset.

"It looks bad, but this is what is it supposed to look like," Diana soothed. "In fact,you look a bit better than most at this stage. Maybe the numbing agent is helping the growing processes."

"It is not that," Hermione lamented. "My engagement ring got burned up!"

"No, Kitten," Draco chuckled as he pulled her ring from his pocket. "Even that giant fire could not burn this thing up. The Healers removed it when you first arrived so we could get the salve over all your skin."

"Oh, thank Merlin," Hermione sighed.

Diana gently, methodically, and thoroughly washed away all the old salve with a very mild soap and warm water. The new skin was very thin and fragile. Severus produced a new jar of salve and gave it to Diana, who very thoroughly coated every inch of Hermione's new skin. Then she wrapped Hermione's arms with new, clean linen. The bandages were thinner this time to allow in more air. They would remove the bandages again that evening before she went home to make sure enough skin had grown back that she would be safe, and not get an infection of some kind.

In a display of wonderful timing, Harry and Marcus returned with food as soon as the last bandage was placed. They also brought with them Hermione's mother, Remus, and Ron along with them.

"Oh you are up! I am so glad!" her mother exclaimed happily.

"You look loads better," Ron smiled.

"Most definitely," Remus nodded approvingly.

"I feel better," Hermione reported. "Where's Dad?"

"Oh, that's a bit of a story," her mother rolled her eyes, let out a sigh and sat on the foot of Hermione's bed.

Marcus and Harry passed out breakfast sandwiches and bottles of juice to Severus, Lucius, and Draco, while they transfigured a table.

"Remus and Ron took your father and I home this morning to get some things," her mother continued. "The police were there because of the explosion. Of course, they had a great many questions. We told them that we had been away and spent the night at our daughter's house. We didn't need to pretend to be shocked,because we hadn't seen the damage yesterday. We came straight here from the clinic. The whole front of the house is gone!"

"Oh, Mum," Hermione looked saddened and embarrassed. "I am so sorry about the house!"

"Don't bother yourself," Jean Granger soothed. "It isn't your fault. Besides, you know I've wanted to redecorate the front rooms for a long time. My point was that your father had to stay behind to deal with the authorities and the insurance adjuster. I am sure the explosion will make the local newspapers."

"I owled Kingsley and had him send over someone from the Muggle Liaison Office, to monitor the investigation," Remus said. "It looks like Yaxley and the Carrows used a Muggle explosive device so it wouldn't trigger the wards you had put around your parents' house. But it is a good idea to have someone there, just in case the Muggle investigators find anything...odd."

"I popped up to your room and got this," Ron said, putting Hermione's tote bag on her side table.

"Oh good," Hermione sighed with relief. "My wallet and wand are in there."

"So how long do you have to stay here?" Ron asked plopping down in the chair next to her bed that Draco had vacated.

"I plan on leaving this evening," Hermione reported.

"So soon?" her mother fretted. "You were very badly injured!"

"That is the beauty of magical medicine, Jean," Remus smiled, patting her shoulder. "It works quickly. Broken bones are mended in a matter of hours, not weeks."

"I don't want to spend another night here," Hermione said. "Mum! You can't stay at your house. Where will you and Dad go?"

"If I may interject," Lucius said from his makeshift breakfast table. "We will be taking Hermione home to the Manor this evening. You are welcome to come as well. In fact, you can stay until your house is ready. We will go on our honeymoon Sunday, but the elves will see to your needs."

"That is very generous, but we wouldn't want to intrude on newlyweds," Jean replied. "I imagine it will take much longer than two weeks to repair that damage."

"I am sure we can get it done in two weeks," Draco replied, brows knitted. "Money is no concern."

"Of course it is a concern, Draco," Hermione chided. "No everyone has Malfoy money."

"Yes, we know," Lucius chuckled. "But your parents will have Yaxley and Carrow money. They created the damage; they will have to pay for it. The Ministry will have seized the personal assets of all those involved. Since we have a confession, I will arrange an account for the Grangers at Gringotts. They can issue those Muggle looking credit cards and check books as well as provide Muggle money to use to pay workers and buy new things. We will also bill your attackers and Umbridge for this hospital stay. Of course we could easily pay, but it is the principle."

"Well, I guess we can come to stay for a while," Hermione's mother conceded. "We have been talking about taking some time off from work and this is definitely a good excuse. If we won't be any trouble, that is."

"No trouble at all!" Hermione smiled. "It will be great to have you around."

"Oh, I almost forgot!" Ron exclaimed, pulling a small bag up onto her bed. "I also brought you some things from your room at Grimmauld Place."

"Some things from your bathroom, a change of clothes since yours burned up, and some of the books you had on your nightstand," Ron explained, gesturing to the bag.

"Thank you so much, Ron," Hermione smiled.

Lucius, Draco, Severus, Harry, and Marcus finished their breakfasts while her mother, Remus, and Ron sat around her bed.

"As much as I have loved all your support, I am sure that you all have other things to do besides spend time sitting in this room, staring at me and each other," Hermione finally chuckled.

"We can't leave you, Kitten!" Draco looked affronted.

"I am not telling or asking all of you to leave," Hermione soothed, smiling. "I think the immediate threat has passed. Regardless, a seven-wizard guard is still excessive. What would you all be doing today? Severus? I don't imagine this was in your plans."

"I was going to finish brewing the Wolfsbane Potion for those in need," he reported. "Full moon is next week."

"That sounds important," Hermione nodded. "Go, dothat."

No one else spoke.

"Who else?" Hermione encouraged. "Harry?"

"Well, the new elf is moving into Grimmauld Place today," Harry reluctantly reported. "Other than that, I was just going to pack for my trip."

"That sounds like a lovely way to spend the afternoon," Hermione nodded. "Marcus?"

"Lunch with Viktor," he grunted.

"Give him my best," Hermione smiled. "Lucius, would you go to the Ministry and arrange that money for my parents that you mentioned?"

"I will," Lucius nodded. "It will not take me very long though, and I will be right back."

With the four wizards gone, the room seemed much bigger. That did not last long, however, because Pansy whirled in like a tornado, carrying Madam Selwyn and the dressmaker, Fortunata, in her wake. Fortunata levitated an enormous garment bag behind her.

"Get up, you lazy witch," Pansy ordered. "You have your dress fitting today."

"Good morning to you too," Hermione laughed.

"She is in the hospital!" Draco protested.

"Yes, I know where we are, Draco," Pansy rolled her eyes. "I saw her blow up, remember?"

Hermione's mother quickly went to Pansy and threw her arms around the young witch.

"Thank you for being there," Jean said tearfully, "For helping her."

"Of course," Pansy managed, looking entirely uncomfortable. She untangled herself and stepped aside. "If I hadn't, I would have had to hear this one here cry about it forever."

Pansy poked Draco in the chest as she spoke.

"Get out," Pansy instructed Draco. "Muggle tradition says you aren't allowed to see the dress."

"She isn't supposed to do too much, just rest," Draco continued his protest.

"Trying on a dress isn't too much," Hermione assured him. "They are going to have to put it on me since I don't have hands right now. All I have to do is stand there, which is not much different from what I am doing now. Call Diana and have her come in if you are worried."

"I will," Draco nodded and was gone.

Madame Selwyn and Fortunata were surveying her critically. Hermione was sure she looked horrible and realized that she had not looked in the mirror in ages. She certainly had not been up to it last night when she regained consciousness, but now, thanks to her tea, she had to use the facilities. There was a bathroom attached to her room, which was convenient. One of the standard spells for injured people magically empties out the bladder and colon, but of course, that only lasts so long.

"I'm going to go use the loo," Hermione informed the crowd. She got out of bed fairly easily, but stumbled slightly. Her legs felt a little jellied after not having been used for so long. Her mother, who had been hovering, caught her easily and supported her across the room. Hermione was much steadier after a few steps.

In the bathroom, Hermione first looked in the mirror. She did not look quite as horrid as she had imagined. Her messy hair was pulled back in a ponytail, although that looked hopelessly tangled. She was wearing a simple white sleeveless tunic that went down to mid-thigh. If she squinted, her white bandages looked just like opera length gloves. The image of herself in a white cocktail dress and gloves made her giggle. Actually,using the toilet was difficult without proper use of her hands, but was aided by the fact that she wore no underclothes and by a small _Scourgify_ to clean herself up.

When she finally emerged, Diana was present and Draco, Remus, and Ron were gone.

"Let's get going," Pansy clapped. "Who knows how long we can keep Draco away."

Fortunata opened the huge dark purple garment bag and carefully floated out the dress.

"Oh, it is beautiful," Diana gasped.

"It has turned out well hasn't it?" Hermione smiled.

All of a sudden, Pansy had her wand out and cast a quick Divesting charm, removing Hermione's hospital gown. Hermione moved her numb arms to cover herself.

"Pansy!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Oh please," Pansy rolled her eyes. "Put your arms up so the dressmaker can float it down over your head."

Fortunata went slowly, but soon enough the dress was on and zipped up. Fortunata conjured the small platform for Hermione to stand on and Mme. Selwyn produced a shrunken floor length mirror from her bagthen enlarged it.

"Perfect," Hermione smiled at her reflection.

"I haven't procured any gloves for you," Mme. Selwyn informed her. "But that will not be hard to find."

"I wasn't planning on wearing gloves," Hermione said, a bit confused. Then she remembered her opera length bandages. "I should regrow all the skin that burned off by tomorrow morning at the latest. My arms will be just fine for Saturday. If they aren't,I will owl you tomorrow."

Fortunata checked and double-checked the fit all over. She had Hermione stand, sit, and twirl around to make sure everything was perfect. Finally, the short round witch was satisfied and removed the gown. Hermione opted to dress in the clothes that Ron had brought her, a pair of yoga pants and a tank top. It was the perfect thing and entirely comfortable. Hermione suspected Kreacher packed it for her, not Ron.

Pansy walked Mme. Selwyn and Fortunata out, while Hermione settled back into her bed. Draco, Ron, and Remus came back in almost immediately, followed by Fred and George.

"Look who we found downstairs!" Ron exclaimed. "You've got a few folks out there ready to wish you well. Security has made a list of visitors for you to look at and see if there are any you don't want to come up."

"We were already on the ruddy approved visitors list that Harry filled out last night," Fred grumbled, "but we still had trouble."

"I am glad I got dressed then, if people are here," Hermione smiled. "Mum, do you think you could brush out my hair?"

Her mother found a hairbrush in the bag Ron brought and got to work.

"We really just want to check in on you before we go to security storage to check your gifts and flowers," George explained. "You look loads better."

"I feel fine," Hermione reported. "My arms are still numb,so I can't really use them, but numb is preferable when growing new skin I've been told. What is new out in the world?"

"Not much," Fred shrugged. "There was quite the public outrage over the attack. You are a beloved figure in wizarding Britain – a war heroine and bringer of peace."

Hermione rolled her eyes at Fred's dramatic language, although she imagined he was quoting the Daily Prophet – unfortunately. People vacillated between calling her a slag and a saint. Apparently, being injured stirred the papers to call her a saint that day.

"That means Yaxley, the Carrows, and Umbridge are in for it," George chuckled. "Those four haven't a friend in the world right now, at least not a public one. None of the former Death Eaters will have anything to do with them, because no one wants to alienate the Dastardly Duo."

"I should say so," Draco drawled, smirking.

"Ron, come with us and give a hand," Fred said, cuffing Ron on the ear.

"If you want to be an Auror someday,you are going to have to learn these things," George teased.

"How do we know you two are so great at detection and revealing spells?" Ron grumbled. "Maybe you should leave it to the real Aurors."

"I think the twins have more experience with those kinds of spells than most Aurors," Hermione laughed. "Given their tendency to prank, they need to be constantly on guard for retribution."

"Precisely," Fred bowed deeply. "No one has been able to get a jinxed 'gift' past one of us since second year."

"If you go help them,you will be ahead of your class at the Auror Academy," Hermione reasoned. "Also, feel free to eat any of the sweets people sent - especially the ones I don't like."

Ron brightened significantly at the idea that he would be able to keep some of the gifts and followed the twins with very little grumbling.

"Here is the list of visitors in order of the arrival," Draco said, pulling out a short parchment. He unrolled it and floated it in front of Hermione for her review. Her mother had finished brushing out the tangles and was braiding it up while Hermione looked over the list. There really were not that many people on it. It was just a few of her friends, but also some reporters whoshe certainly did not want to see.

"If your father and I are coming to Wiltshire tonight, I better get going," Jean Granger sighed, hugging Hermione. "We've already cancelled our patients for today and tomorrow, but I will need to go into the clinic to reschedule patients for the next two weeks. Urgent cases can see other dentists and non-urgent cases can wait."

"Let me take you, Jean," Remus offered. "I can check on the investigation."

"Goodbye, Remus. Thank you for all your help," Hermione said, smiling. "Mum, I will see you and Dad at the Manor later. Call Lucius or Draco if you have any problems or can't find the place by car."

Finally, it was just Hermione and Draco.

 **Next - Visitors!**


	35. Chapter 35

**Disclaimer - Still don't own Harry Potter!  
**

 **Now - Visitors**

 **Chapter 35**

"You know," Draco said as he slid into the bed next to her and cradled her against his body, "you don't have to see anyone at all."

"I know," Hermione smiled, nestling against Draco. It was nice to finally be alone with one of her fiancés. "I appreciate that my friends are concerned and a few short visits won't be troublesome. It is only a few people."

There was a brief knock and Marcus stuck his head in the door.

"I thought I sent you to lunch," Hermione teased.

"I tried to go," Marcus said sheepishly. "Are you up for company?"

"Sure," Hermione nodded. Marcus opened the door, revealing Viktor and Fleur. The two tri-wizard contestants had stayed good friends.

"Hello Hermione!" Fleur sang. "I ran into these two downstairs and tagged along to say hello. These are for you!"

Fleur set a bouquet of lilacs in a vase on the table.

"They smell wonderful," Hermione smiled. "Come in, come in all of you."

Viktor explained that he very easily convinced Marcus to delay their lunch, so he could see 'his Herm-own-ninny.' As usual, Draco bristled whenever the Bulgarian used possessive nouns about Hermione.

They sat around and chatted for a while. After talking about the attack briefly, Draco related the incident that morning when Hermione cursed the Chief Healer. Everyone laughed and did not seem at all surprised.

"Herm-own-ninny has alvays been strong vitch," Viktor chuckled. "I am just happy I vas never on receiving end ov her bad side."

"I am not that bad!" Hermione defended herself, grumbling. "It isn't my fault other people can be idiots."

"No one thinks you are bad, Kitten," Draco soothed, laughing. "You may have a bit of a temper, but your actions are usually justified. The scary part is that you have the strength and power to back up your righteous anger."

Fleur left after a short visit, as she had to get to Gringotts that afternoon for work. Marcus resumed his self-appointed bodyguard duty and went to escort more visitors to see Hermione and Viktor stayed to chat.

Marcus ushered in Luna, Cho, and Neville then stood inside the door. Neville brought a lovely flowering plant and Cho gave her a box of chocolate frogs and peppermint toads. Luna presented her with a charm bracelet, small turnip and carrot charms hanging off. They too were curious about the details of the attack. Cho was interested in all the medical treatments Hermione had had, because she was going to study to be a Healer in the fall. They all talked about injuries they'd had over the years. Some of them were funny in retrospect, like when Luna accidentally charmed away her fingernails trying to turn them a different color her first year.

After they left, Marcus brought in Blaise and Theo. With Viktor there as well, the conversation centered on Quidditch and Marcus' options for his professional Quidditch career. The noon hour came, and Draco pulled out the lunch Alfie had left in stasis for her. Blaise flirted with one of the floor Mediwitches and convinced her to go fetch a few platters of sandwiches and two six-packs of butterbeer from a shop around the corner - much to Hermione's dismay. Right before the witch returned, the Weasley twins and Ron came back, bearing piles of gifts that they had screened.

Lunch was fairly raucous due the eight wizards, all happy to argue about Quidditch, brag about dueling, and make juvenile jokes. Hermione felt like she was in the boys changing room at school and found it quite amusing.

Hermione ate her salmon with avocado mousse and her grilled eggplant salad, which were delicious. Alfie also included a bottle of homemade fizzy juice. It tasted like raspberry, lemon, and a little bit of blueberry. After she was done, Hermione began looking at everything Fred, George, and Ron had brought in. There were a dozen flower arrangements. Hermione _Accioed_ the cards off the flowers and floated them in front of her so she could read them.

The Hogwarts staff had sent scarlet roses and golden lilies, very Gryffindor. The Daily Prophet had also sent over a nice bunch. There was a small bouquet from Terence Higgs and Lucius' other assistant. The owners of Florish & Blotts had also sent flowers, as Hermione was a very very good customer. There were flowers from Mrs. Longbottom, Xenophilius Lovegood, and Oliver Wood. Some aristocratic families Hermione had only met in passing sent flowers, like the Goyles, the Burkes, and the Macmillans. Small tokens tended to have a great deal of significance in their society and Hermione made a note of the kinds of flowers they sent so she could look up possible meanings later. Another two bouquets were from well-wishers that she did not know. There were a stack of get-well cards and notes as well, so Hermione added the flower cards to that pile.

"These ones here are the gifts!" Ron nudged another stack toward Hermione. "Can we open them up?"

"Odd," a new voice said from the doorway. "I thought I was entering a patient room, but now I am not so sure. I can't tell if I've wandered into the gift shop or a gentlemen's lounge."

Hermione surveyed the middle-aged witch in the doorway. Marcus immediately stood and positioned himself between the stranger and Hermione.

"Miss Granger, I presume," the witch said. "I am Chief Healer Cusp. Feel free to instruct your guard to stand down."

"Marcus," Hermione spoke up. "Could you help Ron put these boxes on the table over there? If you all would do me the favor of opening the gifts, it would save me the trouble. Just please note what the gift was and who it was from, then help yourselves to whatever is inside."

Ron rushed to move the packages, assigning Nott to make a list of gifts and their corresponding givers. Ron was clearly happy to open all the pretty boxes. Marcus just nodded and slowly did as Hermione had asked, still watching the newcomer suspiciously. Draco resumed his position next to Hermione on her bed, looking as haughty as only a Malfoy could. This public persona made her want to giggle, but she managed to suppress it.

"It is nice to meet you, Healer Cusp," Hermione nodded warily. She did not know if this witch would be upset by what Hermione had done to the other Chief Healer that had worked the morning shift.

"Quite the Centurion, isn't he?" Healer Cusp mused as she watched Marcus walk across the room.

"I had that exact same thought about him!" Hermione exclaimed, wondering at the coincidence.

"It is nice to meet other Muggle-borns," Healer Cusp sighed. "No one gets half my jokes or witty rhetoric. My cleverness is wasted on most people in the wizarding world. It is quite disheartening. Anyway, on to business!"

Healer Cusp flipped through the chart in her hands, nodding and making affirmative sounds.

"You're a Muggle-born?" Draco asked.

"Is that a problem, Mister Malfoy?" Healer Cusp asked, continuing to read the chart.

"Of course not," Hermione interjected. She hoped Draco and Lucius had both learned by this point that Muggle-borns could be just as competent and powerful as purebloods. Healer Cusp was studying Draco critically though, despite Hermione's words. Hermione did not blame the witch; the Malfoys were legendary pureblood elitists.

"No problem at all," Draco responded for himself. "I assume you must be quite brilliant then. St. Mungos is notoriously prejudiced against Muggle-born and half blood Healers. To have become Chief, you must be enormously talented; even those …Muggle-born skeptics cannot deny brilliance when it slaps them in the face. I would venture to guess you are more skilled than your superiors as well."

"Damn right I am," Healer Cusp said evenly and went back to viewing the chart. "Well, Miss Granger, I see from Diana's notes here that everything is going well. Bones are mended, cuts and bruises are healed, and your blood volume is back to normal. All that is left is for your skin to regrow to an acceptable level. That is on track to occur late this afternoon."

Healer Cusp said that last part with a frustrated huff.

"Problem?" Hermione asked.

"If you must know, yes," Healer Cusp frowned. "Wizarding society has very little respect for science and experimental principles! You are sitting before us slathered in what Muggles would call an experimental drug that has not been tested at all. We can't say for certain your salve will work the same way as our salve, or maybe it will have some strange side effect our salve never had. It seems your friend, Mr. Potter, is your emergency contact person and he approved the use of a non-standard salve. Non-standard treatments aren't allowed here. But who would say no to Harry Potter backed up by two hysterical Malfoys?"

"Malfoys do _not_ get hysterical!" Draco corrected, affronted. Hermione heard some snickering from the other wizards.

"So you disapprove of my treatment then?" Hermione asked, curious about this interesting witch's opinion.

"Not at all," Healer Cusp explained. "Professor Snape has never made a potion that has gone awry to my knowledge. My issue is that everything about your use of this salve should be scientifically documented and monitored! There is no note of how much was used, no specific measurement of skin regeneration. We don't get the opportunity to do research here, because we never use anything new. A new treatment shows up and nobody does anything!"

"That does sound frustrating," Hermione honestly sympathized. "I have noticed a similar deficit myself. Wizarding culture rarely tries a new way of doing something. It is almost as if the reliance on magic has removed the need for creativity."

"Necessity is the mother of invention," Healer Cusp nodded, knowingly. Draco just sat and watched the two witches, looking a little lost.

"New strides are being made though," Hermione reported. "I think Muggle born or raised witches and wizards are helping others think outside the box. In my case, my fiancés insisted my treatment be as pain free as was possible. They did not accept the status quo, because they are spoiled and used to getting their way."

"Hey!" Draco objected.

"I am wrong?" Hermione challenged.

"Well, no," Draco admitted. "Just say it...nicer."

"Because Lucius and Draco…always expect to…achieve their desires," Hermione continued, Draco nodding at her rephrasing, "they don't let little things like impossibility stop them. Skin regrowth is painful. That was not acceptable to them, so they had a Potions Master make a new pain-free salve to regrow skin. They don't think of things like experimentation or clinical trials. If it didn't work, the fall back would be the standard salve, which I hear is unpleasant."

"Very unpleasant," Healer Cusp agreed, nodding. Both witches looked thoughtful for a moment, absorbed in their common train of thought, before returning to the present.

"I understand you wish to leave by this evening," Healer Cusp continued. " I see no problems with that. From what I know about you from the papers, you will be throwing an elaborate wedding in two days. That means stress. You may be slightly more fragile in the next few days."

"Fragile?" Lucius demanded from the doorway, having just returned. "Fragile how? What do we need to do? We can put her on bed rest."

"No one said bed rest!" Hermione immediately and loudly objected. Lucius critically surveyed the room - seven wizards opening boxes and eating candy on one side of the small room, Draco still sitting with Hermione in the bed, and a new Healer at the foot of the bed. "Before you go jumping to conclusions, come in and say hello to me please."

"Hello, Pet," Lucius smiled after a moment. He advanced to the bed and gave Hermione a sweet kiss hello. Then he perched on the other side of her bed. She was again sandwiched between the Malfoys, which had become habit she did not mind. "So, fragile?"

"This is Chief Healer Cusp," Hermione said. "I like her. She was saying everything was going well and I should be ready to leave this evening. Healer Cusp, this is Lucius Malfoy."

"Nice to meet you, Lord Malfoy." Healer Cusp nodded, seeming to take in the relationship dynamic. "I was saying that Miss Granger will be slightly more fragile in the next few days. That means she may tire easily, need a little extra rest, and should avoid excessive stress. She is likely going to be more emotionally reactive and her magic may be a bit less regulated."

"My magic is working fine so far," Hermione reported, her brows furrowed.

"You did seem to get to the explosive point fairly quickly this morning with Chief Healer Pratt," Lucius observed.

"Platt," Chief Healer Cusp corrected.

"Right," Lucius deadpanned.

"He was a prat," Hermione grumped.

"He will always be a prat," Healer Cusp acknowledged. "Maybe now though he will learn how to keep it to himself. That is a good example of what I am talking about. Platt made you angry, justifiably angry I am sure, and you may not have had the control you usually do when you are faced with a small-minded, bigoted, little tosser. I hear you are very powerful. I assume you have to exercise your magic regularly?"

"I do," Hermione nodded. "I have to use it or it will discharge on its own."

"That will be more of an issue as your system recovers," Healer Cusp said. "There are a few things you can do to help this. Regularly exercise your magic in small bursts that use a lot of power. Meditation and massage may help."

"I will owl Freda Neruda right away," Lucius nodded. "She is skilled in magical massage. Can you arrange for an owl?"

"I will send someone to take your note to our owlery," Healer Cusp nodded. "In the mean time, it would be advisable to clear out this room. These wizards can all go elsewhere."

This idea received glares from all nine wizards. Looking around, Hermione did appreciate that nine visitors did seem excessive - especially since, size-wise, Marcus was more like two wizards.

"Glare away all you like," Healer Cusp scolded the assembly of wizards. "I am not telling everyone to get out, but nine visitors - especially rowdy visitors - is a bit much. I fully understand the stress and fear an attack like this evokes in friends and family, making people want to stay close for reassurance that the person really is fine. I hope most of you have been convinced at this point that Miss Granger is quite well and could use a few hours of quiet."

"All right you lot," Draco spoke up, "get out."

"No need to be rude, Draco," Hermione chided before turning to the other wizards. "Thank you all so much for coming by. I appreciate all your help. Feel free to take some of that candy with you."

The wizards made their way out slowly, stopping to chat before they left. True to form, Blaise flirted lightly and made a few, less than subtle, insinuations that Hermione needed to regain her full strength for her wedding night. Theo was very courteous and encouraged Hermione to call upon him for assistance if it was ever required. Hermione asked him to relay her best wishes to his father, whom she had always enjoyed talking to at various functions.

The Weasley twins encouraged Hermione to get back up to speed as soon as possible so that she could keep giving them free help with their product development. They also assured her that if she were to get blown up again and lost an appendage, that they would happily make her a new, better one. Hermione rolled her eyes and laughed at the teasing twins, although the Malfoys did not find that last part funny. Marcus did not say much; just that he was glad she was all right and looked forward to seeing her again. Hermione replied that she too looked forward to seeing him again. She beckoned him closer and gave him a kiss on the cheek, making him blush slightly. The large wizard did not appear to be used to displays of affection.

Viktor, however, was used to Hermione's affections and leaned in to kiss her forehead out of habit. He stepped back an extra step when he saw Draco's hostile glare. Hermione, purposefully ignoring her fiancé, reminded Viktor that they would keep up their correspondence after she was married, and that he must not forget.

Ron brought up the end of the line. He had lingered over the candy; putting more in his pockets for later, but the look on his face showed he had stayed back for another reason as well. Hermione nudged Draco and Lucius gently, and they went to look over what was left of her get-well gifts.

Ron sat next to her on the bed, shoulder to shoulder.

"I am glad you didn't explode, 'Mione," Ron said, bumping her lightly with his shoulder. They had been through so many dangerous situations together. Oddly enough, they had both assumed they were out of the woods after the war ended, that their future would be free from hospital bed conversations. This was a foolish assumption, especially since Ron's chosen profession was not exactly risk free.

"Me, too," Hermione said, nudging him back lightly with her shoulder. "If I wasn't around to nag you, what would you do?"

"Speaking of nags," Ron sighed, looking a bit embarrassed, "I am sorry my mum didn't come by to see you. I don't know what has got into her. I know she has not been your biggest fan..."

"You don't have to apologize for her, Ron," Hermione assured him. She rested her head on her friend's shoulder and sighed. "You're right; your mum was never very fond of me, but that is between her and I, it wouldn't be fair to put you in the middle."

"Well, Mum doesn't see it that way," Ron snorted. "She tried to keep us all away yesterday when Harry came to tell us about the attack. She said it wasn't our business, that if you and I were getting married like she planned, then you would be family, but you're not."

Hermione winced slightly at Molly's words. She felt so close to so many of the Weasleys. Ron and the twins were like her brothers, so Molly's assertion that she was not family did sting.

"Fred and George were mad and started shouting," Ron continued. "They yelled that you had saved Fred's life, had helped save Ginny her first year in school, and had saved my arse more times than anyone could count. Dad insisted on coming too. He said it was a Ministry matter, a clear violation of the new treaty - but everyone knew the real reason he dropped everything was you. Percy and Bill were right there with him. Mum demanded that Ginny stay home, but I don't think she really wanted to."

"She could have come today to visit," Hermione pouted a bit. She knew Ginny would not go against her mother, but part of her was sad to be proven right every time. She always hoped to be wrong.

"I think she's jealous of you, which is mental," Ron sighed, before hastily amending himself. "Not that there isn't plenty to be jealous of! You are scary-brilliant and powerful. Plus, all the wizards think you are dead sexy, some witches too, but you hardly notice or care. Ginny could stand to be more like you in that regard, and then maybe she wouldn't be so slaggy. What I meant was that Ginny is being mental because she's got good qualities. She is outstanding at Quidditch and she has a wicked sense of humor, when she isn't being a nutter."

"Maybe she needs to hear about those good qualities more often," Hermione suggested. "And don't call your sister a slag."

"I really am happy you're okay," Ron said. He kissed the top of her head and got up. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"I look forward to it," Hermione smiled. "Give your family my best. You can even tell your mum I said hello."

"I'll do that," Ron laughed. "She'll love that."

After Ron left, Lucius and Draco came back to her bed. Lucius got in right away and pulled her into his arms, cuddling her and nuzzling her hair.

"Okay, Kitten?" Draco asked, concerned.

"Yes," she nodded as she nestled into Lucius. "I won't let Molly get to me."

"The guys cleaned you out pretty well," Draco gestured toward her table of gifts. "Theo did make a list of the people that sent them though. It is with the notes and cards. Do you want to take all of this home?"

"I really don't need all the flowers and we are just going to get more this weekend for the wedding," Hermione furrowed her brow. She floated up the gifts and took a look at them. It was mostly sweets, some stuffed animals, and a few books. She reviewed the list of who sent these things. Unlike the flowers, most of the gifts that had been sent to St. Mungos were from strangers. That made sense, because most of her friends would have given any get-well token to her when they visited. Hermione noted that Ginny had sent a package of sugar quills, her favorite candy, which made her smile. Maybe there was hope for Ginny yet.

"Do you think anyone would mind if I donated the flowers to the patients on the Janus Thickey Ward when we leave?" Hermione asked the Malfoys.

"That sound lovely, Pet," Lucius said, kissing her neck softly.

"We can send the stuffed animals down to the children's ward as well," Hermione reported.

Draco put all the stuffed toys in one box and took it outside the room. Hermione suspected he just shoved it into the hands of the closest Healer and gave instructions, since he was back quickly.

Draco expanded the hospital bed and climbed in. Hermione had Lucius on her right and Draco to her left. She sighed happily and cozied up to her wizards.

"I know we've said this already," Lucius said softly, "But I am so happy you are okay. I am sorry we weren't able to protect you."

Hermione turned and saw an expression on Lucius' face that looked very close to shame. It was disconcerting to see a Malfoy with that look, unnatural somehow.

"Lucius, this is not your fault," Hermione said sternly.

"One of us should have gone and helped you," Draco reported.

"No. You cannot think like that," Hermione insisted firmly. "They still would have come. There still would have been a bomb."

"We should have killed them for what they did," Draco grumbled.

"You aren't killers," Hermione stated very seriously. "You are _not_ like them."

"I wanted to be," Lucius reported.

"I understand the feeling and I appreciate your restraint," Hermione leaned into them. She wished her arms worked so she could hold them. "If you had killed them, _you_ might be in a cell in Azkaban right now instead of them, and I would be alone. I don't want you to leave me."

"We won't, Pet," Lucius promised, burying his face in her hair.

"Never," Draco affirmed, pressing his body close to hers.

"Let's just sit and enjoy some quiet time together," Hermione smiled. She asked Lucius to show her the books some people had sent as gifts. One was a collection of poems. She enjoyed poetry from time to time. The second book described rituals to promote good health. Upon paging through it briefly, however, the rituals described seemed bizarre and she doubted their effectiveness. The third and last book was a nice looking volume about inspirational witches through history. Each witch had a short summary biography several pages long. It sounded interesting.

Hermione asked Lucius to read aloud and then she leaned back to just listen. The first witch was fascinating. She was an accomplished wand maker generations ago and was the first to use Hawthorn. Draco fell asleep after the second witch, who perfected long-lasting expansion charms. The book said she was inspired by her ever-expanding fat husband. Lucius read aloud for a long time without complaint, while Hermione leaned against him listening and watching Draco sleep.

Hermione thought Draco looked drawn and pale, well, more pale than usual. Lucius had noticeable bags under his eyes. Both wizards had been through an ordeal. She resolved to think of something that would make them feel better. In the mean time, Lucius' smooth silky voice was hypnotically relaxing. Hermione closed her eyes, planning to keep listening to Lucius read, but instead she drifted off to sleep.

Hermione heard soft whispers above her head.

"What would we possibly do without her, Father?" Draco whispered.

"I never intend to find out," Lucius said softly but firmly.

"We _will_ make her happy," Draco said with conviction. "Happy and safe."

"We will do everything in our power to make her happy and safe," Lucius affirmed.

"And a considerable power it is," Hermione murmured opening her eyes to look at her fiancés.

"I'm sorry, we didn't mean to wake you," Lucius smiled.

"How long did I nap?" she asked, trying to stretch her arms. They felt less numb in general, but her hands still felt pretty useless.

"A few hours," Draco replied, smoothing her hair back. "I'm glad you rested."

"Did you both nap as well?" she asked, looking at Lucius. He still looked tired.

"Well _I_ did," Draco pointed out. "Father has not slept more than a few hours at a time."

"Lucius," Hermione scolded.

"I'm keeping watch," Lucius defended.

"Thank you for caring so much," Hermione pressed her forehead to his chest. "But Draco and I care about you too. We want you to be healthy. You taking care of yourself will make me happy."

"I will sleep tonight when we get home," Lucius reported. "I promise. In the mean time, let me update you on the resources I put in place for your parents."

Lucius reported that he successfully opened an account at Gringotts, with a great deal of money from the personal accounts of Yaxley and the Carrow siblings. The funds were considerable, coming to over half a million pounds in Muggle money. Hermione's eyes bugged out slightly. Her parents could build a completely new house with that amount. Lucius further reported that he got credit cards and checks for her parents then dispatched Severus to deliver them. Severus would also accompany her parents on their drive to the Manor that evening to make sure they could find it. Lucius had been surprised to learn that his friend had a Muggle license to operate vehicles. Hermione was not as surprised, because Severus was basically raised as a Muggle. Hermione was glad her parents would have some help, but did not want to impose too much on Severus.

The afternoon was quiet, especially compared to the activity of the morning. Lucius and Draco helped Hermione open her get-well notes and read them aloud. They were generally very nice. Hermione set aside the ones from children, so she could respond to their letters. Lucius and Draco set aside the ones from the aristocracy, so they could respond. The notes wishing her well had definite social significance in their circle. It was an acknowledgement of their position in society. From the notes, gifts, and flowers Lucius and Draco could not only see who was an ally, but also the depth of their desire to be or stay allied with the Malfoys. The wedding gifts they would receive on Saturday would be similarly inspected for subtle, social meanings. Hermione would have to learn these rules and remember that small things she may do without much thought, actually have social ramifications.

Draco started reading one note aloud but stopped after the tone of the words changed. His face became a mask of anger. Draco summarized that this person felt Hermione got what she deserved and might learn not to aspire above her station. It was simply signed 'Your Better.' Lucius looked equally as enraged reading over Draco's shoulder. The look on their faces led Hermione to believe the actual words on the letter were less pleasant than Draco's summary. She did not ask them to read the letter aloud, not needing to hear the hate mail. Thanks to Rita Skeeter's sensationalistic writing, this was not the first unpleasant letter she had received. Lucius put a stasis spell on the letter so the Aurors could examine it later for any evidence of who sent it.

Hermione insisted on putting the nasty letter aside, not willing to let it ruin their afternoon. She had Draco and Lucius explain the information they had gathered so far about the aristocracy just based on gifts and cards sent to Hermione. The flowers sent, for example, told the Malfoys a wealth of information. Lucius' assistants' bouquet was simple and made of lavender, rosemary, and yarrow. Hermione thought it just smelled wonderful, but the flowers also represented constancy, loyalty, and health – respectively. The Goyles sent a striking bunch made up of red amaranth flowers, indicating fidelity, and blue larkspur for having an open heart. Draco explained that they were saying that want to stay true to their friendship with the Malfoys and accept Hermione openly. The new, subtle language she was learning fascinated Hermione.

The Malfoys explained that the Burkes had a long-standing feud with the Blacks, one that Narcissa had happily carried over to her position as Lady Malfoy. She used her new Malfoy influence to snub the Burkes at every turn. They sent a pretty arrangement of daffodils, iris, with some ferns tucked amongst the flowers. Hermione thought it was bright and happy looking. It turned out that daffodils were an emblem of regard and irises were used to let someone know how much your friendship means to them. Ferns indicated sincerity. That combination of foliage made good sense when Hermione knew the back-story. Obviously, the Burkes were reaching out to the new Lady Malfoy. Well, Hermione had no grudge against them. As far as she was concerned, they had a blank slate with her. To convey that to the Burkes, Draco told her to send a card simply thanking Lady Burke for her well wishes and stating that she looked forward to getting to know her – but not to write more than those two statements.

Draco explained that the Macmillan family never really held a high status in the aristocracy due to their associations with half-bloods and Muggle-borns. They sent very pretty light-pink roses, which stood for admiration. Tucked in amongst the roses were small orange flowers that Lucius identified as wallflower, a symbol of friendship in the face of adversity. Little twigs with tiny leaves were thyme, meaning courage. Hermione liked the message very much. She guessed the Macmillans admired her courage and were offering friendship in this social circle where she was bound to face adversity. The Malfoys agreed with her assessment. Hermione ventured to guess her move would be to send a more effusive card of thanks to Lady Macmillan, indicating that she appreciated the overture of friendship and was happy to get together in the future.

Lucius and Draco were happy to give Hermione a crash course in the complicated web that made up the relationships and alliances of the wizarding upper class. When she had full use of her hands Hermione planned to diagram out how all these family were connected. She could use red lines for animosity and green for affiliations. The Malfoys went through her get-well notes from members of the aristocracy again, this time telling her more about how that family got along with the Malfoys and fit in to society in general. Hermione was learning to read between the lines, but the Malfoys still needed to help her figure out what people were saying sometimes.

For example, Blaise's mother sent a bubbly, effusive note full of good wishes and an invitation to go shopping together. Knowing that Lady Zabini was well respected in the aristocracy already, and did not need Malfoy assistance to move up, combined with Blaise's friendship with Draco, led Hermione to guess that she genuinely wanted to get to know the new Lady Malfoy – maybe even take her under her wing. Lucius agreed with Hermione's background information – Lady Zabini did not need social assistance and already had a tie to the Malfoys through Blaise. Hermione's conclusion about her intentions, however, was wrong. Draco reported that Blaise's mother was a very vain and self-important witch. She resented any other witch in the aristocracy that threatened her popularity, or could undermine her power. Narcissa and she had been good friends, but in the 'keep your friends close, but keep your enemies closer' kind of way where neither witch really trusted the other in any way. Hermione certainly did not want that.

All this discussion solidified what Hermione already knew, that being Lady Malfoy was going to be complicated. There was so much for her to learn, especially at the beginning. So far, all Hermione had put any effort into was imagining those naked days on honeymoon that Draco had promised. Hermione voiced her ideas aloud, prompting Lucius to inquire about these naked days of which she spoke. Draco explained that, for some days at least, everyone would be clothing free during their honeymoon. Lucius laughed aloud and heartily agreed.

 **Next - Headed home!**


	36. Chapter 36

**I appreciate all the lovely comments and readers! I'm glad folks are liking the story. :-)  
Disclaimer - I don't own Harry Potter**

 **Now - Going home and more Grangers!**

 **Chapter 36**

Just as Hermione's stomach rumbled, and she was contemplating dinner options, Chief Healer Cusp arrived with Diana.

"Let's take a look, shall we?" Healer Cusp smiled. "Kindly untangle yourselves from Miss Granger, gentlemen, and we can begin."

Diana looked at Healer Cusp with clear hero worship, but was able to snap out of it and start doing the scanning. Healer Cusp dimmed the lights and, as before, images of Hermione's insides were projected above her.

"No signs of the fractures at all now," Diana reported. The faint lines that were there that morning were completely gone. "Your blood pressure and other vital signs look good."

"I am going to try a scan of your magic next," Healer Cusp informed her. "This kind of scan can be imprecise because not everyone's magic shows up as strongly, but may show us any blockages."

As Healer Cusp made a series of very complicated wand movements, Hermione thought that she liked Healer Cusp very much.

"Do you do any charity work, Healer Cusp?" Hermione asked as she worked.

"Sure," Cusp nodded, not stopping her wand work. "When I come across people that can't afford a Healer to see when they leave here, I will sometimes see them for free on my days off."

"That must keep you busy," Hermione nodded. "I asked because I recently got a charitable foundation and am looking for smart, forward thinking people to sit on the Board of Directors. I was thinking that, if you we're free, someone scientifically minded like yourself would be an asset."

"Hmm," Healer Cusp looked thoughtful as she continued to work. "You are a young witch and new to navigating a complex social political system. Before you make any formal offers you should know that positions like that have a rather large cache. You can give them to people in exchange for social advancement or political advantages."

"Well," Hermione mulled over what Healer Cusp said, "I am already going to be Lady Malfoy, so I don't think I could get any more social advancement, unless I can be Queen of Wizarding Britain."

"You would make a fine Queen, Pet," Lucius chuckled while Draco laughed aloud.

"I'm sure I would," Hermione smiled. "I also don't really need any additional political advantage at the moment, but I will keep what you said in mind. The foundation will have a dozen board members, besides myself. Right now, I've only got four of the twelve filled, all with wizards - two purebloods and two half-bloods. I want to have a good balance of all kinds of people. You are a smart, female, Muggle-born - so you fit the bill. If you want to take some time to think about it, feel free to do so. You can owl me with your answer in a few weeks."

"I will do that," Cusp nodded.

The Chief Healer finally completed her wand motions, her eyes lit up, and she smiled.

"There we go!" Healer Cusp exclaimed.

Hermione looked down to see lighted tracks hovering very close to her body. It almost looked like veins, there were so many of them and they went everywhere. The difference was that these tracks glowed a very lovely gold.

"That is my magic?" Hermione breathed, watching the light of her magic pulse. It was amazing to see.

"That's it," Healer Cusp nodded. "You've got a ton of it too. I am sure they told you in school when you came into your magic that you had a lot of magic in you. I've never seen this much in one person before. Kudos to you for being able to manage and control all of this, it must be quite difficult."

"Well, I had good instruction at Hogwarts," Hermione blushed slightly at the compliment.

"See how the light is brighter over your bandages?" Healer Cusp pointed. "That is your magic trying to help heal your skin. That is normal, but you have more magical energy to help it along. That is probably why your skin is regrowing so well, not the salve itself, as we hypothesized. I am not seeing any occlusions or gaps. There is some dimming in your legs, which is temporary I am sure. It may be poor magical circulation from non-use, or just because your magic is focused on healing your arm. You have a slight excess there under your necklace. It looks like your magic is drawn to that piece of jewelry."

"This is my amulet that my fiancés made me," Hermione said. "I think my magic likes it."

"I would say so," Healer Cusp smirked. "Let's get those bandages off and take a look at your skin."

Diana unwrapped one arm while Cusp did the other. Hermione was glad they looked better than they had that morning. Rather than looking burned, raw, and painful, they looked sunburned pink and painful – like she had been scalded with hot water.

"That does not look healed," Lucius furrowed his brow with concern.

"Certainly not," Draco agreed more irate looking.

"I will find Severus and make him fix this," Lucius went on, as he turned to leave the room.

"Gentlemen, stop!" Healer Cusp demanded with authority. She was the Chief Healer after all. "This is what it's supposed to look like."

" _That_ is awful!" Draco protested.

"It's amazing is what it is!" Healer Cusp defended. "Miss Granger was burned down to her bones at her fingertips. Further up the arm, she only lost dermis and epidermis. In the past twenty-four hours, she has regrown muscle in her hands and replaced the complex layered tissue covering the muscle. Her veins and nerve endings all regenerated and reconnected back up to the rest of her system. It's pretty damn impressive."

"It is, isn't it," Hermione said, turning her forearms over to inspect the new skin. "My arms don't feel numb, but I don't feel that I can move my fingers much."

"Your hands were the most damaged, so they got the most salve," Healer Cusp nodded. "When we remove the salve you will not have the numbing properties any longer. Your hands will likely be very tender, as your skin is new and sensitive."

"Leave the salve on then," Draco instructed.

"We can't do that," Healer Cusp explained. "We need Miss Granger to be able to move her hands so we can make sure all the ligaments and muscles regenerated properly. Her nerve endings have to work as well, so we have to make sure she can feel."

"No time like the present," Hermione offered up her arms, resolved to bear any pain.

Diana retrieved a basin of soapy water. She took one arm and Healer Cusp took the other. They very gently and thoroughly cleansed her raw skin, paying special attention to her hands. It worked right away. The more they washed, the more feeling returned. It was tingly.

Healer Cusp gave her a series of increasingly complicated movements to do with her arms and hands. Everything worked as it was supposed to. Hermione could bend her elbows, flex her wrists, and make various shapes with her fingers. It felt strange and uncomfortable, like her skin was stretched too tight and too thin. Hermione did not feel any real pain until Healer Cusp asked her to push with her hands to test muscle strength.

Hermione yelped in pain as her palms touched the Healer and she quickly withdrew her hands. Of course, the Malfoys sprang out of their seats.

"What is it?" Lucius asked.

"What's wrong?" Draco asked at the same time as his father.

"It hurts to touch things," Hermione explained, keeping her hands close to her chest. "It isn't that bad; a lot like a sunburn actually."

"Fix it," Draco demanded, turning to the two Healers in the room.

"A mild pain potion will help," Healer Cusp soothed her irate fiancé. "This is expected at this stage. We will leave the bandages off from now on, so the skin can be exposed to the elements, but it will be sensitive. As time goes on it will be less and less tender. By tomorrow morning, the redness should be gone and it should feel normal."

"That will be nice," Hermione sighed. It was really annoying to not be able to use her hands much.

"Here is one pain potion now," Diana offered. "Your hands and arms won't be numb like before, but it should help. You can take a small vial of mild pain potion every four hours if you wish."

"Thank you," Hermione nodded. Draco moved to intercept the vial, but Hermione stopped him. She very gingerly took the potion and drank it down. There was some discomfort in her fingers but not nearly as much as when she tried to push hard against Healer Cusp. "If I don't use too much pressure and don't grip it tightly, it doesn't hurt that badly. That is a relief; I think I would go mad if I really couldn't stand to touch anything."

"Since everything is either healed or healing as it should, you are ready to go!" the Chief Healer smiled.

"I am sure you all will be happy to resume the regular stress of healing, without us here making it worse," Hermione chuckled. She could only imagine the ruckus Lucius and Draco had caused while she was unconscious.

"You are a delight, Miss Granger. And I am sure it's wonderful to have people in your life that care so much about you," Healer Cusp said diplomatically, making Hermione laugh.

Diana agreed to take all of Hermione's flowers up to the Janus Thickey Ward, except the lilacs that Fleur brought - Hermione wanted to put those in her bedroom because of the wonderful smell. Hermione insisted that Diana also take a large box of squeaking sugar mice for herself and the other Healers. Draco gave Hermione a sugar quill then packed up the rest of the sweets. Lucius slid her get-well cards and gifts into her tote that Ron had retrieved from her parents' house. They were ready to leave quickly.

Hermione walked, flanked very closely by the Malfoys - closer than usual. Staff, patients, and visitors watched as the trio walked. There were a few photographers and reporters waiting in the lobby downstairs. They tried to ask questions, but Draco informed them they were going back to the Manor immediately and would not be making a statement. He said this as they walked, not really pausing at all. Hermione did see flashbulbs going off as pictures were taken.

Soon they were outside at the Apparition point. Lucius wrapped his arm around Hermione's waist, avoiding brushing her sensitive hands. A tug of Apparition and a moment later they were in the foyer of Malfoy Manor.

"Oh Missy Lady!" Tinky was there waiting. "We has been hearing you was injured very very badly! Tinky and all the elves is being so happy you are not blown to bits. Tinky will be taking very good care of Missy Lady."

"Thank you, Tinky," Hermione smiled. "I am glad I was not blown up as well."

Hermione's parents had not arrived with Severus yet, but they probably would not be too much longer. The Malfoys insisted that Hermione rest, so she elected to sit in one of the drawing rooms so she would be close by when they arrived. She asked Tinky to bring her kitten. Lucius brought Hermione a book on the meanings of flowers and Draco read it aloud while Hermione played with the little kitten.

Lucius had some post to respond to, but he brought it down and worked in the drawing room. Hermione asked Lucius to owl Mme. Selwyn and have her send invitations to her Healers, Diana and Chief Healer Cusp. Lucius nodded and attended to his correspondence, half listening to Draco and Hermione's conversation. Tinky brought shacks and drinks, making sure Hermione had everything she could possibly want.

It was not too long before Tippy announced the arrival of their guests. The elf appeared very flustered and Hermione assumed no one had prepared the house-elves for the arrival of a Muggle automobile. Hermione scooped up her kitten with only a little discomfort in her hands and went to the front hall. Several house-elves looked out the windows at the vehicle.

"It is it an automobile," Hermione told all those assembled. "It is what Muggles use to travel, since they can't Apparate or use the Floo."

Lucius had the door open before Hermione could try. It turned out that Severus had to drive the last bit, because her parents had some trouble seeing the road to the Manor. Lucius had only altered the anti-Muggle wards in the Manor. He re-did it to apply to the whole Malfoy Manor grounds and the neighboring wizarding village.

Hermione's father had not really seen her since most of the healing had been completed. He wrapped her up in a big bear hug, taking care not to crush her or the little kitten she held.

"You look so good," William Granger marveled as he set her down. "It was hard to believe your mother when she said you were all better. That magical medicine works so quickly!"

"Just this last bit to heal," Hermione reported, holding up her pink hands and arms. "Skin is all grown back; it is just a bit sensitive yet."

"Are your things here?" Draco asked, peering in the car windows. Hermione suspected he was looking for all the electronics they had bought a few days ago.

"Yes, as well as boxes Hermione packed before the explosion," Jean Granger replied.

"Pike," Lucius summoned his house-elf. "The Grangers have brought a number of things to go inside."

Pike soon had a small army of elves at the ready. Natty would care for the Grangers during their stay. She directed other elves to take their luggage upstairs and began to subtly interview the Muggle couple about their bedtime snack preferences, times they slept and rose for the day, morning meal and beverage preferences - everything an elf would need to seamlessly care for a guest. Tinky directed the carrying in of Hermione's shrunken boxes. Elves laden with bags or boxes were popping away left and right.

Both Severus and Hermione jumped in before any of the elves could touch the electronics in the back of the car.

"We've got to carry these in ourselves, no magic," Hermione explained to the elves. "These Muggle items are very sensitive to magic."

The six non-elves managed to carry everything in to Hermione's soon-to-be Muggle room. Well, it was more like five non-elves, because no one would let Hermione carry anything except that soft, light kitten - who just purred away, seemingly happy to be in her arms. The car empty, they decided to park it in the old carriage house that they no longer used. It was a bit dusty, but far away enough from the barns that it would not scare the animals.

"I think a hearty dinner is in order," Draco stated. "We certainly earned it."

Hermione laughed. The television had been particularly heavy and the Malfoys were not used to manual labor of any kind. Tinky took her kitten inside to feed him his dinner.

The elves laid out a wonderful dinner on the west terrace to watch the sun set. Severus had tried to sneak off, saying that dinner was for family, but no one let him get away with that. He was Lucius' best friend - if that was not family what was?

As they ate, the wizards laughingly told her parents what Hermione had done to Chief Healer Platt. This led to recaps of Hermione's other...episodes of dispensing justice to others - Vivienne Crabbe, Yoana Yaxley, Rita Skeeter, and Marietta Edgecombe. Hermione watched her parents out of the corner of her eye. These stories would be news to them and she wondered what they would think. She wondered if they would see it as a dark side, as if Harry suggested, and admonish her for it.

"But isn't that dangerous?" her mother asked, concerned.

"Hermione is dangerous," Draco teased.

"Which you both find irresistibly attractive," Severus pointed out with a faux disdainful curl to his lip. "And that makes you both bizarre."

"You are just jealous we have her," Lucius continued the teasing.

Hermione, however, was still trying to gauge her parents' reactions.

"Isn't what dangerous, Mum?" Hermione asked.

"Well, won't you get in trouble for cursing people?" Jean asked. "Isn't it illegal?"

"Magical law is different from Muggle law," Severus explained. "There are a few illegal curses called Unforgivables. There are illegal actions, like Muggle baiting, tampering with Muggle items to return them to Muggle society, and reanimating corpses to name a few."

"There is a theme there," Lucius pointed out. "Illegal actions tend to involve acting to harm people that cannot defend themselves. Muggles do not have the ability to defend against magic, and corpses cannot defend against anything. There is little that one adult can do to another that would be considered illegal. The expectation is that a competent witch or wizard could reverse whatever curse was cast."

"There are a lot of restrictions on the use of magic," Hermione pointed out. "You have to be of age to do magic, get a license to Apparate, register to use dark magic, or get special permission to use a Time-Turner."

"And there are items and books that the Ministry has deemed dangerous," Draco chimed in.

"Nothing Hermione has done is illegal," Lucius assured Hermione's parents. "The episode with Skeeter in the jar is…on the edge, but passable. Besides, Hermione is entirely too powerful to be scared of what others think, it is unnecessary."

"Too powerful?" Will Granger asked, confused.

"Surely she has mentioned that she has an excess of magical power?" Severus arched a brow.

"Well, Hermione has talked about her magic," Will responded, looking a little chagrined "but I am afraid we don't always understand it. We know that the magic is part of her, part of her body – without it she would not be healthy or may not live long."

"That is true," Severus nodded. "Magical folk fully manifest their magic shortly after puberty. When that occurred, it was clear that Hermione had more magic than most. There are very few that are stronger than she is, as far as sheer power goes. This means that it will be easier for Hermione to work spells and other tasks that require magic; it does not require much effort for her. Hermione will be able to do more magic than others; her spells will work better, and usually last longer."

"Is she more powerful than all of you?" Jean asked innocently.

"Not combined," Severus smirked.

"She is slightly more powerful than Draco and myself," Lucius admitted.

"She is also more powerful than me," Severus reported. "But do not let that fool you. I can defeat her in a duel. She may have more brute strength, but I am smarter and know my weapon better."

"You think so, Professor?" Hermione challenged, grinning.

"No. I _know_ so, Miss Granger," Severus rejoined. "You are a smart, talented witch, but I have experiences you cannot even imagine."

"Braggart," Hermione laughed. She liked that Severus was not afraid to duel her. He seemed to still see part of his role in her life as a teacher, which Hermione greatly appreciated.

"There will be no dueling at the dinner table," Lucius haughtily interjected.

"So our little Hermonica is like Supergirl to you guys?" Her father laughed.

"No Dad," Hermione laughed. "Not quite."

"I don't know who this Supergirl is," Draco said, "but I will say that Hermione is very unique. By virtue of her power, she will be of interest to others. People will want to get her on their side. As Severus pointed out, raw power is not as effective as if it is directed with creativity, intelligence, and experience. Hermione certainly is creative and intelligent."

"Which is why we wanted her," Lucius smirked. "Powerful, creative, intelligent... beautiful. Hermione is already highly influential due to the choices, her loyalty, and perseverance - the sacrifices she made to defeat that madman, Voldemort. Making her Lady Malfoy will only increase her influence in the wizarding world."

"So Hermione will be deferred to and people will not question her actions because of her power, her role in the war, and her position as your wife?" Jean Granger summed up in a tone with which Hermione was entirely familiar.

"Correct," Draco affirmed. Hermione looked at her mother, knowing what is going to happen next. She inhaled deeply hoping it wasn't too loud as to provoke the woman.

"Well, I am glad we are hearing about this, young lady," Jean said sternly, pinning her daughter with the glare that Hermione's friends had all seen. Clearly, Hermione had learned her 'glare of death' from her mother. "You know what this means don't you?"

"Yes, Mum," Hermione deferentially assured her serious mother.

"What does it mean?" Draco asked curiously. He appeared amused to see Hermione on the receiving end of a lecture for a change - and he was not the only one. Severus looked positively gleeful. Jean looked at Hermione, brow raised, waiting for her daughter to answer.

"It means that I must conduct myself well," Hermione reported, sounding a little bit like a child reciting rules their parents had taught them. "I must not take advantage of my position just because I don't like someone or am in a foul mood. I wasn't raised to abuse any power that I am given. Not only must I not abuse my influence, but I should use it to help the powerless and for the good of others."

"Now it all makes total sense," Severus chuckled.

"What does?" Hermione asked, puzzled.

"Your horribly rigid, self-righteous moral compass," Severus laughed. "Your parents have clearly instilled in you a wonderful sense of philanthropy and motivation to improve the condition of your fellow man."

"Abso-bloody-lutely," Will Granger nodded, smiling – raising his glass in a toast to the wizards at the table. Lucius, Draco, and Severus all laughed.

"Here's hoping it will rub off on her husbands," Severus toasted.

"Now, now," Draco objected. "Let's not be hasty. One do-gooder in the family is enough."

"Why don't we change the subject?" Hermione suggested after the toast. "Mum, Dad did you get anything organized for the house?"

"Why yes we did!" her father exclaimed. "I cannot believe the amount of money we have to use. Remus and Severus gave us a hand calling around. Apparently, when you say money is no object, people are quite willing to drop whatever they are doing. I had four different contractors out to the house this afternoon."

"We picked the one we liked best," her mother continued. "They are going to fix the house and also add on a large porch across the front. We are going to have all new flooring put in and the master bath upstairs redone entirely, since it was a little singed."

"Sounds good," Hermione smiled.

They discussed ideas and options for her parents' renovation as they ate a wonderful chocolate ice cream the elves had made for dessert. Lucius assured the Grangers that he could procure more money if the half a million pounds was not enough, seeing as he had no idea how much Muggle houses cost. Hermione suggested that her parents call her personal shopper at Harrods, Anna, and check out the home furnishings departments. They would likely go check on the contractor's progress the following Monday.

That reminded Hermione that her wedding was the day after next. She had almost lost track of time. The two weeks sped by as if they were a minute, although so much had happened. She looked around the table, watching her parents eating, talking, and laughing with the Malfoys. Three weeks ago, Hermione would have taken bets that such a thing would have been impossible. Of course, she would have been wrong and, for once, was happy to have been incorrect. She smiled contentedly and tried to stifle a yawn.

"Tired, Kitten?" Draco asked, over-attentively.

"I guess I am a bit," Hermione admitted. "I really shouldn't be after having been comatose for so long. I was just feeling so comfortable."

Hermione yawned a second time, unable to stifle that one at all.

"Time to get ready for bed, Pet," Lucius announced.

The Grangers agreed that Hermione needed her rest. Dinner had been over for a while and they were all sitting around the table enjoying the summer night air and having drinks. Her parents wished to retire to their room as well, so they all walked back into the house. The Grangers had not slept much the night before, since they were with Hermione at the hospital until the wee hours of the morning. Severus wanted a look at Hermione's arms before he Flooed home.

"We will see you in the morning, Hermonica," her father kissed her forehead before they parted at the foot of the stairs.

"Good night, Dad. Good night, Mum," Hermione smiled.

"Good night," her mother waved as she walked up. "Get plenty of rest! You've got your hen party tomorrow night you know!"

"What?" Hermione started. She had recalled telling her mother and friends she would think about having a hen night, but had not made a decision.

"It is all worked out," Jean Granger assured her, as she got further away. "Your friends handled everything."

"Mum!" Hermione gave a little stomp at the foot of the stairs and heard her mother chuckle as she retreated.

"We can talk about it in the morning," Jean called.

"I do not have all night, Miss Granger," Severus scolded. Hermione pouted and followed him to the drawing room. Severus increased the intensity of the lighting and told her to extend her arms. Lucius and Draco hovered at her sides. "You are both in my light. Go away."

When the Malfoys backed up slightly, Severus scrutinized Hermione's skin. He gently took hold of her arm. Lucius started to object, but Severus cut him off with a glare. The dark Potions Master pressed slightly, testing the firmness of her flesh. It was only slightly uncomfortable because it was still healing, but Severus was deft with those hands of his.

"I have brought you another salve," Severus informed her pulling a small jar from his pocket. "Your skin has all grown back, but this will help with the remaining tenderness. It is for very mild burns, like sunburns. I have also added an intense moisturizing component to keep your new skin from blistering or peeling, as can sometimes happen. Rub it on tonight before you to go sleep, but do not cover your arms up at all. Keep them above the covers and let them air."

"Thank you so much for all your help, Severus," Hermione leaned her head against her ex-professor's chest. She wanted to hug him, but knew squeezing with her arms and hands was still going to be uncomfortable. "With everything."

"Well do not expect it every time you get blown up, Miss Granger," Severus chided, although he did wrap his arms around her and hugged her tightly.

"I won't," Hermione laughed. "Have a good night."

"Goodnight," Severus nodded then headed for the Floo. "Lucius, Draco – I will see you tomorrow for the stag party."

Hermione noticed the mischievous grin on his face before he stepped through the Floo back to Spinner's End.

"Stag party?" Hermione asked the Malfoys, both eyebrows raised.

"We understand it is a Muggle tradition," Draco nodded, looping his arm around her waist.

Next thing Hermione knew she was in her room, recovering from the side-along Apparition. Lucius was right there as well. She would be glad when she could Apparate herself in the Manor, so these two would stop surprising her.

"What exactly are you going to do at this stag night?" Hermione asked, skeptically.

"From what your father said, we are expected to eat unhealthy amounts of red meat, drink excessively, smoke cigars, and play games of chance with other wizards," Lucius explained.

"And he implied there would be inappropriate jokes as well," Draco added. "We were going to do it here in the gentlemen's lounge downstairs."

"Make sure you behave yourselves," Hermione warned them. She did not want to bring up that many Muggle stag nights involved watching women take their clothes off and dance naked, not wanting them to add that tradition to the mix.

Hermione looked at her beautiful, soft bed longingly. The linens looked so crisp and fresh, but she felt so grimy.

"I think I need a shower," Hermione sighed. "I feel filthy."

Lucius and Draco escorted Hermione to her bathroom. Draco started the shower while Lucius got another dose of pain potion for her. They both helped her out of her clothes and into the shower, getting in with her of course. Hermione sighed again, this time at the sight of two naked Malfoys and wishing she had the energy to take advantage of them both. Tomorrow night they would have their respective parties and would not be sharing a bed anyways, since it was the night before the wedding. The next time Hermione would be able to have her way with them would be their wedding night.

Lucius washed her hair and Draco washed everywhere else. He very gently washed her arms and hands, even though Hermione assured him the tenderness was going away as the night wore on. The Malfoys then dried her with as much care and thoroughness as they used in washing. Draco lifted a loose, sleeveless shirt over her head and helped her slide on a pair of short style pants.

Hermione took her place in the center of the bed while the Malfoys climbed in on either side. Lucius took a good amount of the new salve in his hands before passing the jar to Draco. They each very gently smoothed and rubbed the salve into an arm, getting every inch and every nook between her fingers, until she was covered. Then they helped her lay back and pulled the sheet up over her chest, leaving her arms above as instructed.

"We are happy you are home," Draco smiled, laying his head on his pillow. He gave her a wonderful, soft, slow kiss.

"Me too," Hermione said when the kiss had ended.

"We will be married the day after tomorrow," Lucius added. "I cannot wait."

"Me too," Hermione smiled. Lucius also gave her a sweet, long goodnight kiss. "Now you both get some sleep. I know you must be exhausted after everything that happened."

Hermione watched her wizards close their eyes, thinking how strange it was that Draco's words had felt right. This did feel like home.

 **Next - I think Hermione is sufficiently recovered to have some 'quality time' with a Malfoy or two**


	37. Chapter 37

**Disclaimer - I don't own the HP.**

 **Now - Seriously people, this is rated M for a good reason. If you don't want to or should not be reading smut, stop after Hermione finishes her breakfast. ;-)**

 **Chapter 37**

Hermione stretched as her brain slowly woke up. She felt as if she had slept for ages. It was one of those wonderful mornings when she woke up revived and refreshed. From the light in the room, she could tell that it was very early. The Malfoys still slept on either side of her, Draco sprawled out as usual and Lucius somehow regal in repose. The clock confirmed the early hour, but Hermione was certain that she was awake and could not go back to sleep. They had all gone to sleep so early. She had been exhausted, and so were the Malfoys. Hermione wanted to avoid waking them at all costs and lay still for a while.

Hermione felt a sandpapery tongue on her hand, and looked down to see a ball of black and white fluff. Her little kitten was nestled between her and Lucius, and seemed to be waking up as well.

"Hello there, little one," Hermione whispered. The kitten gave a soft meow and butted his head into the palm of her hand, making Hermione smile and start scratching behind his ears. "I do need a name for you, don't I? What do you want to be called?"

The kitten just kept staring up at her, with his adorable squished looking face.

"How about Gabriel, because you are an angelic little thing?" Hermione offered. There was no response.

"No? How about Fluffy Fluffkins, because you are too adorable?" Hermione continued. She could have swore that the kitten's little stare turned withering and scornful.

"Too much? Alright you little devil, how about Barnabas?" Hermione scoffed. The kitten let out a loud meow. "You want to be called Barnabas?"

The kitten hit her hand again with his head.

"Are you sure you don't want a less...demonic name?" Hermione asked. "Maybe something like Pumpkin?"

The kitten nipped her finger at her suggestion, making her yelp slightly. She looked over at her fiancés to make sure they still slept.

"All right, all right! Barnabas it is," Hermione huffed quietly, inspecting her bitten finger. Barnabas had not broken the skin and was now purring over his new name.

Hermione inspected her hands and did not see a trace of her burns. Her skin was no longer pink, but back to its regular color, if not a little pale because it was new and had not had any sun. Her stomach rumbled so loudly that Hermione looked to see if it had woken her bedmates. Happily, they slept on and Hermione was glad they were getting much needed rest. Hermione pulled herself up into a sitting position, and slowly extricated herself from the covers, so she could climb down the foot of the bed. That way, she would not disturb neither Malfoy on her way to the loo.

After quick use of the facilities, Hermione wondered what she should do. Standing in her bedroom, her attention was drawn to the terrace. She had not really gone out there yet, just looked. Hermione pulled on a pair of shorts, scooped up Barnabas from the bed, grabbed her tote bag and went outside.

The terrace was quite large. There was a table with four chairs, as well as several lounge chairs. Large potted plants and flowers decorated the marble floor and railings. There was a second door leading to Draco's bedroom. Hermione realized she had not really seen either Lucius or Draco's bedrooms yet and made it a point to take a tour in the near future. Hermione set Barnabas down and he began a systematic attack on a potted azalea bush.

"Tinky," Hermione called barely louder than her normal speaking tone.

"Good morning, Missy Lady," Tinky said after she popped onto the terrace. "Can Tinky be bringing Missy Lady breakfast?"

"Thank you Tinky, breakfast and a pot of tea would be lovely," Hermione smiled. "I'm feeling particularly hungry this morning. Are my parents up yet?"

"No, Missy Lady," Tinky replied. "The Granger Muggles are not awaking yet."

"Okay," Hermione nodded. "Oh, can you also bring breakfast for the kitten - his name is Barnabas now."

"A good kitten naming it is, Missy Lady," Tinky nodded approvingly and popped away.

Hermione settled herself on one of the lounge chairs and opened her tote bag. She pulled out her wand and cast the sun block spell that Lucius had showed her at the lake, allowing some of the morning light to lightly tan her pale arms. Hermione also noticed the diary she had been reading. For some reason, Evony's diary seemed like too private a book to be reading at St. Mungos, with all different people coming and going.

Hermione was through the very short engagement period and was up to the wedding. She was eager to know how Evony's wedding and wedding night to _her_ two Malfoys would go. So far, the French witch had not had any private time to get to know the austere platinum blonds. Evony had noted that they were attractive, but she was not thrilled with their personalities thus far. The French witch also had to navigate and adjust to the British aristocracy, which was no mean feat, as Hermione could attest.

Evony described the preparation for the ceremony in detail, including her wedding robes that she had had made in France before she left. Apparently, it was a tad scandalous to the British witches helping her get ready, because of the very low neckline and natural skirt - rather than the hoops and puffiness that was popular at the time. One of the witches thought her wedding robes looked too much like a nightgown. Another matronly witch tried to alter the gown and received a nasty stinging hex for her 'efforts to preserve decency', making Hermione laugh aloud.

Tinky returned with her breakfast and Hermione took a break to prepare her tea and move over to the table, so she could eat better while she read. Apparently healing was hungry work, because Hermione felt ravenous. Tinky had brought her an enormous breakfast of fried eggs, bangers, fried tomatoes, toast with jam, and fruit salad. Barnabas also got little dishes, one of cream and another containing a fish-vegetable mash he seemed to like very well. Hermione ate happily while she read.

Evony, clad in her scandalous dress, entered the Malfoy ballroom alone. She walked down a thick green carpet to her two Malfoys, waiting under the arch. The head of the Wizengamot was performing their ceremony. Evony reported some gasping at her attire, but she also noticed definite appreciation of her gown as well - especially from her soon-to-be husbands. She also noted that the Malfoys looked good, pale and blond in their dark formal robes.

There was not a long description of the bonding ceremony. They used the traditional seven bonds. When their magic fully bonded, there was a shower of gold magical light around the trio. The crowd oohed and aahed. The Malfoys took turns sealing the union with a kiss. Evony lamented that she did not get a lot of information from either kiss, because they were brief. Regardless, the French witch was now married to two virtual strangers.

The reception was elegant, stylish, and of the highest possible quality. Hermione smirked, thinking that Malfoys had not changed much over the generations. Evony reported some difficulty finding enjoyment in the sumptuous food, charming entertainment, and cloying company. Her family was there, of course, but Evony still felt like a kitten surrounded by feral barn cats - her description, but Hermione could relate. Evony still wanted to see how she got along with her husbands, to know if they were pleased with her, if she was as powerful as they hoped she would be.

Finally, the reception ended. Hermione was through with her large breakfast. She returned to her lounge chair, setting up the teapot and her cup on a low side table. Barnabas was snoozing away, having eaten his fill. Hermione refreshed her tea and settled in to see what would happen next.

Evony, now Lady Malfoy, did her duty and stood by her husbands to bid farewell to their guests. As they watched the last group leave, Evony started to feel anxious. She noted that her feelings were irrational. She had taken several lovers in the past - this would not be new to her. Despite that, she was trepidatious. She guessed that it was the enormity and newness of the relationship. While she had had lovers before, she had never had a husband. Also, she had generally known her lover's prior to their intimacy - but these wizards she did not know.

Lord Malfoy, Domitius, asked her if she would need a moment to herself before they joined her in her chambers. Evony replied that she would not. She had decided to take the bull by the horns, so to speak. They all Apparated to her room and it was exceptionally awkward. Evony reported that they just stared at her forever, though in retrospect it was probably a few moments.

Evony was the one to move first. She began to take off all the jewelry - the heavy gem encrusted necklace, the matching earrings and bracelet, the tiara. She unbuttoned the top skirt and let it fall before turning around. She asked someone to help her unlace the bodice of her dress and waited. After a moment, she felt strong fingers untying and loosening the ribbon. Evony also let that fall to the floor, leaving her in the very thin white silk under-dress that was partially see through. She ended the spell that was holding up her long black hair in intricate swirls.

Evony shook out her hair and tried to relax, trying not to let the Malfoys' silence disturb her too much. She finally looked up them, but they just stood staring. She took their silence to equal disapproval. Evony spoke first, saying that she understood if they did not find her appealing - that attraction was individual. It was Domitius that responded, correcting her. He and his son, Hyperion, both found her exceedingly attractive, but were unclear on how to proceed - specifically, what her preferences would be. This made Evony laugh, because none of them knew what to do, but also because Domitius was so formal. Evony happily explained the reasons for her laughter; having learned that few wizards appreciated laughter in the bedroom, unless they are in on the joke.

The Malfoys chuckled along with her and accepted Evony's suggestion that they all get more comfortable. The wizards removed their formal robes and shoes then all three sat on the bed to talk. In private, both Malfoys seemed to loosen up and be more personable. She began referring to them as Dom and Hy in her diary. Evony reported that she had several lovers in the past, most male but a few female, and that she considered herself sexually adventurous. She noticed Hy blushing and remembered his age, so she asked him if he was comfortable with all this. It turned out that Hy was a virgin. He had some experience, but had never actually had sex.

Evony's heart went out to her young husband. He had only recently turned eighteen. She reached out and initiated touching, just stroking his hand. Dom expressed that they knew they were both required to consummate the union that night, but he hoped Hy could start. Evony thought that was a wonderful idea. Hyperion was a beautiful young man, with almost white pale blue eyes. Domitius patted Hy's shoulder and went to sit in the chair next to the bed.

After looking at her for several long moments, Hyperion leaned in and kissed her. This kiss was longer and Evony reported that she felt the passion this young wizard possessed. She continued touching him but expanded the stroking to his arms, shoulders, and chest. After kissing and petting, Evony removed Hy's shirt. He quickly followed her lead, removing his pants. Evony was impressed with his size and described him in enough detail to make Hermione blush. Apparently, platinum blond hair was not the only enduring Malfoy trait. Evony described her own feelings of arousal. The beautiful wizard was making her dizzy with his kisses and tentative touches. Not wanting to wait longer, she removed her thin silk dress and was naked. She heard a sharp intake of breath, and turned to see Dom avidly watching the pair on the bed. His own trousers were bulging and his eyes were dilated with lust. Evony smiled at the older wizard before turning back to the younger.

Hyperion stared at her nudity for a moment, but then reached for her. His tall lean frame covered hers as he renewed his zealous kisses. He moved to suckle on her breast and Evony reported feeling as if she would explode from anticipation. She was breathing heavily and asked Hy to take her. At that point, the young wizard hesitated and expressed his desire to do it correctly, to please her and not hurt her. Being an exceptionally well-endowed wizard was not always easy. Evony tried to assure him that he would not hurt her, but Hyperion remained concerned.

From his chair, Dom interjected, breathing heavily. He instructed Hy to reach between Evony's legs to see if she was ready. Hyperion seemed pleased to have direction, and did as he was told. He reported to Dom that she was dripping wet. Evony moaned at his touch, arching to get closer to him. Domitius bid Hy to insert to fingers and Evony happily received his long, nimble digits. He made sure she was well-lubricated, and added a third finger at Dom's behest, stretching the panting witch. He worked up a steady rhythm with his fingers, driving Evony wild. She wanted more and pleaded for Hyperion to get inside her.

Domitius assured Hyperion that she was ready and instructed the young wizard to go slowly, making Evony groan her objection. She wanted to feel him in her, pumping hard into her waiting body as soon as possible. Hy did as directed and entered her slowly, letting his new wife adjust to his girth. Evony arched up into him, trying to speed up the process. She just wanted to be filled. It was small solace that she was not alone in her impatience - that Hyperion was panting and straining with the effort to measure his movements. Dom's voice was thick with lust as he praised Hy for his control and gave him permission to start gently thrusting.

Evony felt as if she were going mad. The sensations Hyperion was creating pushed her slowly up, letting wonderful tension build. She ran her hands over his back, down his arms - never tiring of feeling his skin against hers. She looked down to watch his thickness enter then retreat, shining with her slickness. Hy's pace slowly increased and Evony demanded he go faster, harder. Soon he was plunging in and out with abandon, her nails digging into his back. Evony reported biting his shoulder at one point. Hyperion leaned down and sucked hard in her taut, sensitive nipples - pushing her over the edge. Evony did not know if she had ever experienced an orgasm that intense before and attributed it to the slow build up.

Hyperion's orgasm quickly followed hers and the tall, young wizard collapsed on her, shouting her name. After a moment, he rolled to the side, allowing her to breathe easier as he tried to catch his breath. Evony did not have long to recover because Domitius moved in quickly, painfully aroused from his role as the directive voyeur. He had already removed his clothing and Evony could see he was just as gifted as his son was. Dom pulled her toward the edge of the bed, her rear resting on the edge. He threw her legs over his shoulders and thrust into her hard. Dom was relentless, firm, and purposeful. He nuzzled her calves softly as he rammed into her, making her whole body shake. Evony had not had time to recover from her first orgasm before Domitius was demanding she have another. She was caught wholly off guard when a second, equally intense orgasm suddenly ripped through her. Domitius gently kept thrusting as she came, watching her, before letting himself go with a roar of satisfaction. Evony reported feeling him empty jets of warm thick fluid into her already drenched core.

"Are you okay?"

Hermione was startled by the question and jumped, yelping and dropping her book. She knocked over the now cold cup of tea that had been resting at her elbow. She had been totally transported into the detailed story and forgotten where she was.

"Are you okay?" Draco repeated, concern furrowing his brow. "Are you in pain? You look tense and flushed."

"No, no," Hermione squeaked before clearing her throat and trying again. "I'm fine. All healed - no pain."

"Then what is the matter?" Draco asked, sitting on her lounge chair. Hermione was sure she was blushing beet red. She reached down for the diary and relocated her page. She held the open book up for Draco and he took it. After reading for a second, his brows shot up and he grinned. "Oh, I see. Someone is reading very naughty things."

"Your father gave me this book," Hermione defended herself.

"I am sure he did," Draco chuckled, running his hands lightly up her bare leg.

"It is a diary of the last triadic Lady Malfoy," Hermione continued her defense, striving to point out that she was not reading lascivious material for no reason. "This is research!"

Draco threw his head back and laughed.

"Is that what they call it these days?" Draco teased. " _Research_?"

Hermione blushed more and swatted lightly at Draco's shoulder.

"I think it's wonderful," Draco continued, smoothing his palms up her shins, across her thighs, and to the hem of her shorts. His fingers disappeared into her shorts and under her knickers, lightly brushing her wet slit. Hermione gasped. "It made you excited. You are soaking wet. Tell me what part made you the _most_ excited."

Draco eased her shorts and pants down her hips and tossed them aside. Hermione just watched in a lust-filled daze as he positioned himself on the lounge chair between her legs. He looked heatedly at her center.

"Tell me," Draco repeated huskily, looking up at her.

"It was their wedding night," Hermione managed.

Draco leaned down and returned his attention between her legs. He rubbed his cheek against her inner thigh and his fingers danced lightly over her core, making her groan. She did not need Draco's teasing; the book had already left her more than wanting.

"They needed to consummate the union," Hermione continued. She knew Draco would only tease her unless she answered his question. "Hyperion was a virgin, so he went first."

Draco increased the pressure with his fingers and began gently thrusting them inside her. Hermione groaned and raised her hips in concert with his movements.

"Then what?" he rasped, not stopping his wonderful hands.

"Hyperion was very...well endowed," Hermione continued. Draco gave a self-satisfied smirk, proud of his ancestors' prowess. "He was afraid of hurting his new wife and was reluctant. Domitius directed from the bedside."

"Did you like reading about that?" Draco panted, increasingly his pace.

"Yes," Hermione moaned, arching her back. Draco continued with his fingers but added his mouth, flicking her clit with his tongue. "Hy did well his first time, restrained and gentle. Evony was satisfied. She hardly had a chance to catch her breath before Dom took her, hard."

Draco increased his speed and the strength of his thrusts when she said hard. He also started alternating between flicking and sucking on her clit. Hermione was breathing heavily now and did not know if she could continue the story.

"It made me think of our wedding night," she managed to gasp. "Yes, more Draco."

Hermione could feel the enormous tension that had been built up, crest and peak. Draco slowed his hands down as she came, gently pushing in and out while she clenched around him.

"What a beautiful sight," she heard from the doorway as she was trying to recover her breath.

"Isn't she gorgeous?" Draco smiled up at his father from between her legs.

"Glorious," Lucius reached down and brushed Hermione's now sweaty curls off her forehead. "Good morning, Pet?"

"Glorious," Hermione responded, smiling broadly.

"I caught her being quite naughty, Father," Draco teased.

"Oh?" Lucius arched his brow, trying to look stern but his eyes were dancing with mirth.

"She was reading a dirty book, Father," Draco gleefully reported. "She said you gave it to her for research purposes, but she was getting aroused."

"Tattletale," Hermione muttered.

"Ah," Lucius nodded with faux seriousness. "That _is_ naughty. How aroused were you?"

"She was tense, flushed, and had soaked her knickers when I found her," Draco put in before Hermione could respond.

"What would you have done if Draco hadn't come across you when he did?" Lucius purred. "Would you have started touching yourself, Pet?"

Hermione blushed. It was certainly likely.

"Merlin, I would've loved to see that," Draco sighed. "I shouldn't have said anything; just watched to see what would happen next."

"How sad that Draco did not get to see that," Lucius agreed. "How will you make it up to him, Pet?"

Hermione grinned devilishly and got up. She whipped off her shirt and was completely naked.

"Maybe Draco should take a seat. Maybe there is some small gesture I can make, to compensate him for missing out on a show," Hermione laughed. After all, it was clearly Draco's own fault that he interrupted her. She was glad he had, because self-stimulation just was not the same as his talented hands and mouth.

Draco took Hermione's seat on the lounge chair. She quickly positioned herself between Draco's spread legs and took stock of the substantial tenting in the pajama pants he had put on when he woke.

"I heard you say the book made you think of our wedding night, Pet," Lucius said, taking a seat on the lounge chair next to them. "What did you think of?"

"I imagined finally having you both inside me," Hermione reported as she freed Draco from his pants. She caressed his thick length and smiled. He looked beautiful in the bright morning light. Hermione appreciated seeing him better. She leaned forward to rub the velvety hardness against her bare breasts while she spoke. "I imagined what it would be like. Would it be sweet and gentle, or fast and hard? I imagined being stretched and filled."

Draco's eyes were half closed as he panted, watching her tease his cock with her breasts. Beads of cum were welling at the tip. Finally, Hermione bent forward entirely and started placing soft, wet kisses along his length.

"I imagined the look on each of your faces when you come inside me," she continued, punctuating her words with kisses. Draco moaned and gave a small thrust upward. Hermione responded to his nonverbal plea and swallowed his swollen member. She moved her mouth up and down, sucking hard as she went up.

"Merlin, Kitten that's it," Draco rasped. "Keep doing that."

Hermione looked up at him while she worked, pleased at the pained, helpless expression on his face. She relished the fact that she could quickly make this beautiful wizard fall apart. Wanting to see how fast she could bring him to release, Hermione increased her speed and reached a hand to his sac. One small tug and Draco exploded into her mouth, shouting her name. Hermione gently massaged the base of his cock while she lightly suckled on him, coaxing out every last drop.

"Fuck, Hermione," Draco groaned, squirming slightly as she still sucked on his sensitive head. She was prolonging his orgasm slightly until she was sure she had everything he had to offer. Then she finally released the suction and made sure to lick him clean.

"This is all mine, Draco," she said sternly when she was done. "And I wanted every last bit."

"Yes, Mistress," Draco nodded submissively.

"Good boy," Hermione stroked his face. "My beautiful boy."

Draco smiled at her praise and rubbed his check into her palm.

"You're right, Pet," Lucius smiled contentedly from his seat next to them. "This is a glorious morning."

Hermione settled into Draco's lap as he wrapped his strong arms around her. She smiled happily at Lucius, reaching over to take his hand. He finally looked rested and had the natural, genuine smile he used - mostly in private. Hermione knew he was just happy to all be together, everyone safe and healthy. Lucius worried a great deal, especially about losing the people that meant the most to him.

"Sleep well?" Hermione asked him, resting her head on Draco's chest.

"I did," Lucius smiled, threading his fingers through hers and basking in the morning sun. Hermione sighed contentedly as Draco pressed his face into her hair and did the same.

"Missy Lady," Tinky popped into the terrace. Hermione stopped her automatic reaction to cover her nudity. Elves did not care about nudity at all and Tinky had been around when she was getting dressed often enough. "I is wanting to be telling you that the Granger Muggles are awake and is going to be taking breakfast in the morning room."

"Thank you, Tinky," Hermione nodded. "Will you tell them I'll be down shortly?"

Tinky nodded and was gone in a flash.

"What is planned for today?" she asked her wizards to delay moving.

"The Skeeter woman will be here at eleven for the interview you agreed to," Draco sneered.

"You have a massage scheduled with Miss Neruda at two o'clock this afternoon," Lucius reported.

"I think your mother planned your party to start with a dinner at seven," Draco added. "Ours starts at the same time, in another room. Muggles are so strange in wanting to keep people apart before they join."

"Muggles traditionally did not have sex before marriage, particularly women," Hermione explained. "It may have been a way to safeguard the bride's virginity."

"How odd," Lucius mused, lifting their entwined fingers and kissing the back of Hermione's hand.

"I guess I better take a quick shower and get dressed," Hermione sighed lazily before she extricated herself from her wizards. She retrieved Barnabas, who had just woken from his nap and was stretching on the marble tiles. "This little guy insisted on being named Barnabas. I tried to call him Fluffy Fluffkins and he tried to bite me."

"Good thing," Draco snorted. "Barnabas is a fine name. That other thing you said is most definitely not."

"Are you both coming down for breakfast?" Hermione asked, pausing in the doorway.

"Indeed," Lucius nodded.

"We'll see you in the morning room shortly," Draco agreed.

 **Next - whatever happened to that Muggle room? Let's find out!**


	38. Chapter 38

**Wow! Over 400 reviews! Y'all are great! Thank you for all the favs and follows as well.  
Disclaimer - I don't own the Boy Who Lived - or his friends**

 **Now - Muggle rooms, reporters, and relaxation**

 **Chapter 38**

Hermione left Barnabas frolicking in her clothes closet and went for a quick shower. Her showers were never quick enough, because her bathroom was too luxurious to run through. Standing in her towel, Hermione started looking for her comfortable clothes. Her old Quidditch jersey was nowhere to be found, but she did find - not surprisingly - a few Slytherin green jerseys emblazoned with the name Malfoy across the back. Laughing, Hermione slipped one on along with her worn jeans then made her way downstairs.

Hermione rescued a slipper from Barnabas and took the tiny troublemaker with her. Her parents were having breakfast in the morning room, gushing quietly over the house, the food, and the servants.

"Good morning, Mum. Good morning, Dad," Hermione smiled and took a seat at the small table. It faced one of the large east-facing windows in the room and there was a lovely view of the gardens bathed in morning sun. "Sleep well?"

"This place is amazing," her mother gestured around to the room, the view, and then emphatically at the breakfast spread. "Those elves are amazing!"

"They really do good work," Hermione nodded.

As if to illustrate her statement, an elf popped into the room.

"I is being called Sippy, Missy Lady," the elf squeaked nervously. "Can I be bringing you any breakfast?"

"Just tea for me, Sippy, thank you," Hermione said, settling Barnabas in her lap. He meowed loudly. "And some milk for little Barnabas here.'

Sippy nodded and was gone.

"Not eating, Hermione?" Her father asked, taking a big bite of a ham quiche. "The food here is great!"

"I know," Hermione agreed. "I woke up early and Tinky brought me breakfast on the terrace off my room."

"Good morning, Grangers. Hello again, Kitten," Draco kissed her check as he joined them at the table.

Sippy returned with a fresh pot of tea and deftly poured Hermione a cup, fixing it exactly as she liked. She then made Draco a cup and set it before him as well.

"Breakfast please, Sippy," Draco instructed the elf. "I feel like a big breakfast. I'm famished. And have someone bring in the post if you don't mind."

"Right away, Master Draco," Sippy nodded and was gone.

"What would you like to do today?" Draco asked the Grangers, sipping his tea.

"I thought we could help set up all the electronics and show you how to use them," Will Granger replied.

"Sounds great," Draco agreed enthusiastically. Hermione knew he wanted to see that video game in action.

Soon another elf popped in, bringing with him the post. He introduced himself to Hermione as Papp. He was in charge of maintaining the morning room, along with some of the other first floor rooms. She made a note to herself to create a list of all twenty house-elves, along with their positions. She seriously doubted her ability to recall every name.

"Papp, I would like to owl a note," Hermione informed the elf. "May I have piece of parchment and quill, please?"

Papp avidly assured 'the new Missy Lady' he would procure those items immediately. Hermione chatted with her parents about the history and roll of magical creatures, such as house-elves while Draco sorted the post. Hermione had some additional get-well notes.

Hermione's father was enthralled with the Daily Prophet, particularly the moving photos. There were several of Hermione and the Malfoys leaving St. Mungos the previous evening. Will Granger was reading the article aloud to the table when Lucius entered, immaculately groomed as usual. He kissed Hermione hello and seated himself. Hermione poured him a cup of tea as Draco handed him the post addressed to him. Papp brought Hermione her writing instruments and offered to wait so he could take her note to the owlery as soon as it was ready.

"I'm inviting Freda to come over early for lunch, if she is free," Hermione informed everyone and she jotted a quick invitation. "She is such a nice witch."

As soon as Papp left, Sippy and Tupp arrived with a huge amount of food for Draco and Lucius. It was such a companionable morning and made Hermione happy. The Malfoys ate, her mother lingered over her own breakfast, and her father continued to read snippets of the paper aloud as he drank his tea. Her parents asked questions about the items in the news, especially wondering if the products in advertisements did what they claimed to do.

Finally, the group adjourned to the new Muggle room. It was still just a bare wood floor and colorless walls, except now there was a stack of boxes in the center of the room. Hermione thought for a moment.

"Well, we are going to need a carpet, furniture, and drapes," Jean Granger pointed out.

"We have a fair amount of extra furniture in storage in the attics," Draco offered. Lucius called Pike to the room and the head elf appeared almost immediately.

"Why don't you pick out what we need, Mum?" Hermione suggested. "You know the kinds of things we should have."

"Pike, escort Mrs. Granger to the furniture storage," Lucius instructed. "Bring whatever she wishes back here. You will likely need to enlist several others to help. We will need carpets and drapes as well as furniture. If there is anything we don't have, we can certainly purchase it."

Hermione's mother left with the head elf and her father set about organizing the boxes. Hermione got out her wand and cast a spell to make the walls a dark red.

"Very Gryffindor," Draco snorted.

"It _is_ my room," Hermione smirked. Her father just stared at how quickly she had accomplished coloring the walls.

Hermione and her father started opening boxes. They started with the television. As her father unpacked the instructions and parts, Hermione showed the Malfoys the charms she developed to convert magical energy into electrical energy and to ensure a steady stream to the machines. She also showed them the necessary wards to use, so that only the little magic to provide power was the only magic getting in. Lucius and Draco were suitably impressed at the complicated original spells she had created. Hermione blushed at their praise and tried to brush it off; reminding them she went through several radios, CD players, and one other mobile phone before she figured everything out.

Despite their pride in her abilities, both Malfoys did wonder if Hermione should be resting and not exhausting her magic. Hermione reassured them that she had plenty of magic and was not at all fatigued. She also reminded them that the Healers had told her to make sure to exercise her magic very well.

Pike returned with the head first floor elf, Tippy, and a lovely old armoire for the television. A few small adjustments and the bottom drawers were the new quarters for the DVD player and Draco's new video game system. Papp arrived shortly with a very nice, small desk for the new computer. Roon, the other first floor junior elf with Papp, brought a number of short, wide shelving units to hold movies, music, and just about anything else.

It did not take long before all the Muggle machines were properly charmed, warded, and placed around the room. Finally, Hermione's mother returned with yet another elf. This one, called Gogo, looked as old as Kreacher. She was in charge of laundry and sewing. She had been helping Jean Granger chose carpeting and drapes from storage. The rug had a traditional English rose pattern throughout. The red in the multi-colored rug went well with the walls and did not look too busy. The drapes happened to be primarily gold with some green accents, making the room very Gryffindor looking indeed.

The elves left, but soon returned with a worn, chocolate brown leather sofa and several nice, mismatched chairs. Hermione gathered the elves and told them they must not try to use any magic on these new Muggle items. Electronics really only needed dusting, but the elves would have to either do it without magic or let Hermione do it herself. The latter was not an option, from the horrified looks on the elves faces.

Hermione's parents were showing the Malfoys how to use everything when Tippy popped in to announce that Ms. Skeeter had arrived to interview Hermione.

"Show her to the morning room and offer her a beverage, but nothing to eat," Hermione instructed. She did not want the reporter getting too comfortable. "I'll be there shortly."

"Would you like us with you, Kitten?" Draco asked stopping his perusal of the albums he had bought for the new stereo.

"Oh, no. There is no need for that," Hermione waved him off. "I can handle Skeeter on my own just fine. She only bargained for an interview with me, I don't want to give her more than we agreed to."

"Do you need an empty jar?" Lucius asked, smirking.

"Not yet," Hermione chuckled as she left the room.

In the hallway, Hermione assessed her appearance. Her worn jeans were very much her, and she saw no reason to change. Draco's old Slytherin jersey demonstrated her alliance to the Malfoys, as did her engagement ring and amulet. Hermione made sure her amulet was front and center as a pendant hanging around her throat.

Hermione took a deep breath and then breezed into the morning room as if she owned the place, head held high and ready for anything.

"Good Morning, Miss Skeeter," Hermione greeted the reporter graciously.

"Miss Granger," Rita Skeeter nodded. "Thank you for seeing me today, so soon after your attack."

"You may let your readers know that I am well healed and fully mended," Hermione replied as she sat across from the other witch.

"Are there plans to delay the bonding ceremony because of the incident?" Rita asked, leaning in as if prepared to hear a secret.

"None whatsoever," Hermione reported. "I met with Madame Selwyn yesterday at St. Mungos. I also had my final dress fitting there and confirmed the event with the chef, Alfie Claymore. Everything is on schedule for tomorrow, as far as I know."

"If you could say something to your attackers now, what would it be?" Rita poised ready to take down exactly what Hermione said. She held her quill at the ready while she sat primly facing Hermione. It was strange how odd she looked without her Quick Quill hanging near her, since Hermione had banned their use.

"I would probably ask them what deluded notion in their miniscule brains gave them the idea that this would be a good idea," Hermione sighed. "Even if they had succeeded in killing or permanently incapacitating me, did they think I was so friendless not to have others seek retribution on my behalf? Did they think the Malfoys were going to forgive, forget, and then accept a substitute witch not of their choosing? If that was the case, then they do not know Lucius or Draco very well. Malfoys are used to getting what they want, and Merlin help those that try to take it away."

"Report is that Yaxley, Alecto Carrow, and Umbridge were in very bad shape when they were delivered to the authorities," Skeeter stated, looking to Hermione to comment. Of course, Hermione was set on only answering questions, and this was not a question. Finally, Rita realized she was going to have to ask. "What are your thoughts on that?"

"I was not there, so I cannot comment," Hermione offered. "I'm sure the report given to the authorities explains what occurred. I have not seen that report yet. Generally, I can say that when people are stupid enough to try to do what this group did, they can have little hope they will escape unscathed. I know that if anyone attempted to harm my fiancés or other people I care about, I would have my vengeance."

"Speaking of vengeance," Skeeter lit up, "You are getting quite the reputation. Yoana Yaxley claims that you made her bald after she challenged you. Also Vivienne Crabbe arrived at St. Mungos with a strange curse no one could remove after attending your engagement party. Even one of the Chief Healers at St. Mungos was...altered during your stay for challenging you. Would you characterize yourself as a vindictive witch?"

"Hmmm," Hermione was thoughtful. "I would say sometimes, I am prone to seek vengeance - particularly in the moment. I have a temper, as most who know me will surely attest. I am firm in my belief that actions should have consequences. People cannot try to take things that do not belong to them or treat others unfairly without consequence. I like to think that I am not vengeful in spirit, but take opportunities to educate others about the errors of their ways. I do try to be mindful of that purpose and not let my personal feelings sway me too badly. Of course, it would probably be worse for the other person if they make me very cross."

"How do you feel about the fact that two Slytherins were instrumental in aiding you?" Skeeter pointed out. "Pansy Parkinson prevented the attackers from taking you after you were injured, and Marcus Flint helped capture those responsible."

"Pansy and Marcus have been dear friends to the Malfoy family for years and I hope will continue to be," Hermione nodded. "I owe them both a debt and am happy to do so. Both are wonderful people that I have had the privilege of spending time with recently. In fact, Pansy and I had lunch and went shopping this past Tuesday. I would like to point out that Hogwarts' house affiliation does not need to be a bone of contention. I am proud of being a Gryffindor and will always root for my house. But that doesn't mean I can't have friends in other houses or that I can't understand why my friends are proud of their houses. I am not simple minded enough to believe that house affiliation alone makes someone a good or bad person."

"So, how do you feel the day before your wedding to two of Wizarding Britain's most desirable bachelors?" Rita asked, changing the subject. Hermione knew the reporter was not going to let her stay on her soapbox, talking about unity and peace for too long.

"Excited," Hermione grinned genuinely. "Few witches wouldn't be. I get to have a one in a million wedding and I get to marry two of the most wonderful wizards I've ever met."

"This is a change from several months ago, your opinion of the Malfoys," Rita pointed out. "What caused this change?"

"It isn't an entirely new opinion," Hermione replied. "Even when were on opposite sides of a war, I recognized that both Malfoys were intelligent, powerful, talented wizards. And since I had eyes, I could acknowledge that both were always very good looking. I thought it was horribly disappointing they were on the other side. Working on the treaty with them showed me that they could challenge me intellectually and keep me on my toes. It was infuriating! Harry pointed out last week that he thought I fancied them during the treaty negotiations, because of how frustrated they made me. Since becoming engaged, we have taken the time to get to know each other, both one on one and all three together - that has made a large difference."

"Can you walk me through your day so far?" Skeeter asked. "The public wants to know what Hermione Granger does to prepare for her wedding to the Malfoys."

"Well, I woke up early and had breakfast on the terrace off my room here at the Manor," Hermione smiled recalling what else had happened on the terrace. "The terrace also connects to Draco's room. He came outside and joined me when he woke up, followed by Lucius. We sat on the terrace for a while, enjoying the quiet until Tinky, one of the house-elves, let us know my parents were up and having breakfast. We went our separate ways, got dressed, and reconvened here in the morning room, where my parents were dining. I only had tea. We went through the post. People have sent lovely get-well notes, flowers, and gifts. I really appreciate the sentiments. My father read us interesting bits from the Prophet. As a Muggle, he finds the wizarding news fascinating. Then all of us went to set up my Muggle room here in the Manor. That is where I left them all to come here and talk to you."

"What is a Muggle room?" Skeeter asked with a slight twinge of fear and disgust in her eyes.

"It is the room where I keep my Muggle electronics," Hermione explained, smirking. "As your Muggle-born and many of your half-blood readers know, Muggles have compensated for not having magic in wonderful ways. Muggle music, televisions, and computers are enormously entertaining, as well as educational. Lucius and Draco bought all these new electronics with me this week. Lucius is especially interested in the television and video camera, whereas Draco very much likes the stereo and video games. My parents don't know too much about those games and I haven't played them much, so Draco is going to have to wait for Harry."

"What do you have planned for the rest of the day?" Skeeter asked, writing furiously since Hermione had forbidden her usual Quick Quills.

"Lunch," Hermione shrugged. "Then a massage with the very talented Freda Neruda. The Healer recommended massage to help realign my magic after such serious injury. I plan on relaxing all afternoon before my hen party."

"Hen party?" Rita asked confused.

"Muggle wedding tradition," Hermione smiled. "The bride has a hen night with her female friends and family while the groom has a stag night with his male friends and family. They celebrate the end of their single, unattached lives - usually with a wild party."

Rita asked more specific questions about the wedding decor, her dress, where they will be honeymooning, and how Hermione anticipates acclimating to life as Lady Malfoy. Hermione gave short answers, often because she did not know things like where they will honeymoon or how she will fit into the wizarding nobility. Rita asked about the engagement party and all the gifts. Hermione did reveal that Draco named his hippogriff foal Kuma and that she imprinted on him just a few days ago. She also let the reporter know her little kitten was named Barnabas.

"Time is up, Pet," Lucius said from the doorway. As he opened it, Barnabas tumbled in. "This mini-beast was looking for you and it is almost time for lunch."

Hermione walked over to Barnabas and scooped him up laughing.

"Would it be possible to see this Muggle room you spoke of?" Rita asked. Hermione pondered for a moment, scratching Barnabas.

"Sure, it's right down the hall," Hermione finally decided. She wanted more people to know and be curious about Muggle culture. Also, if Lucius really did invest in some Muggle things adapted to the wizarding world, it might be good advertising. "It is on your way out anyway."

Hermione cuddled Barnabas in the crook of her arm, looped her free arm into Lucius', and left - allowing Rita Skeeter to follow. They got to the Muggle room and stood in the doorway, letting Rita take in the scene. More people had arrived and were making the most of the Muggle room.

"That's it!" Draco shouted to Harry as they played some shooting video game. "I am going to kill you, Potter!"

Harry cackled maniacally and opened fire on Draco, much to Ron's delight. Ron had seen video games before and was already calling next game.

Severus and Freda were sitting with the Grangers around a circular game table that had not been there before. They were playing Scrabble on the set Hermione had packed from her room at her parents' house.

"Skrewt is not a word!" Jean Granger was challenging Freda, laughing.

"It is here," Severus chuckled. "It is a kind of animal."

Kingsley Shacklebolt and Arthur Weasley were going through the album next to the stereo, debating which Muggle rock band was better - the Beatles or the Rolling Stones.

"Are you done with your interview, Hermonica?" Will Granger asked his daughter absently as he sorted his Scrabble tiles.

"Pretty much," Hermione smiled. "Miss Skeeter wanted to see what a Muggle room looked like. She's never seen a television or video game system before."

"Ah," Will nodded sagely while Hermione pulled up a seat next to him and surveyed his game pieces. Jean Granger protested at Will getting extra help from their daughter, but did agree with Hermione that he was certainly the worst player. That left him free to focus on Rita Skeeter still in the doorway, alone now that Lucius went to sit by Severus to watch the game.

"So you are the sensationalist reporter with the pedestrian writing that has been pandering to the lowest, most common element by slandering my daughter in the papers?" Will asked calmly, surveying the witch.

"Well, I wouldn't put it that way," Rita defended haughtily.

"I would," Lucius agreed, narrowing his eyes at the reporter in the doorway.

"Me too," Severus chimed in, never looking up from his own Scrabble tiles.

"This is some pretty distinguished company you keep," Rita observed, nodding toward the stereo where Kingsley and Arthur were still talking.

"We have all sorts of friends," Lucius drawled with that bored tone he used in public so often.

"Did you have questions about any of the Muggle things in the room?" Hermione asked Rita, spelling a word for her father.

Rita Skeeter looked around at the unusual things. Hermione imagined what it must look like from her point of view. Figures on a screen were running around, fire and explosions all around them, as they were controlled by Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter. A group of people, including infamous Death Eaters Severus Snape and Lucius Malfoy, stared at little tiles with letters in some Muggle spelling game with two real live Muggles. Two of Wizarding Britain's highest-ranking officials, including the current Minister of Magic, were putting round discs into a machine. Soon music was playing in the room.

"Oh, I love the Beatles," Freda smiled.

"Questions, Miss Skeeter?" Hermione repeated grinning. Rita just shook her head as she continued looking around. The strange things in the room were throwing the nosy reporter off somewhat, but it was how comfortable all these former enemies looked around each other that was probably the most disconcerting.

"Tippy," Lucius called. The head first floor elf arrived immediately. "Miss Skeeter has finished her interview. Please show her out and make sure she goes directly to the Apparition point without incident."

The elf very efficiently whisked away the reporter and Hermione reminded Lucius that he had said something about lunch. Scrabble was put on hold and Hermione offered the small portable CD player to Kings and Arthur so they could have music with their lunch. It was much harder to pry Draco, Harry, and Ron away from the video game - as is often the case with boys their age.

It was a lovely day outside and a buffet was set up on the lawn. A large table was simply dressed and had pitchers of various drinks, as well as fresh flowers from the garden. There was enough food to feed a small army on the platters of sandwiches, bowls of salads, and abundance of fresh fruit. Kingsley and Arthur had come over on business but were happy to have lunch as well. They wanted to update Hermione on the status of her attackers. All four were safely away in Azkaban, where they would remain until their trials. Kingsley had decided that the trials would start three weeks from Monday so it would not interfere with Hermione's honeymoon in any way. Arthur was planning on using parts of the new treaty that makes it a crime to target a person because of their blood status. That would be added to the charges of Attempted Murder, Conspiracy to Commit Murder, and Violating a Marriage Contract. Hermione was interested to see how the new hate crime laws were going to work.

Harry, Ron, and Severus had come over to check on Hermione to make sure she was recovered, although all had been quickly distracted by other things. Harry and Ron were eager to get back to playing video games and Severus was sitting next to Freda, actually smiling.

After a very nice friendly lunch filled with laughter and good conversation, Hermione and Freda went upstairs for the massage. Tinky had set up Freda's table on the terrace outside Hermione's room so they could have some privacy, but still enjoy the wonderful summer day.

"Thank you for coming on such short notice," Hermione thanked the other witch as they walked.

"It is my pleasure," Freda assured her. "I am happy to do anything to help after all that has happened. Severus said that you almost died."

"I guess so," Hermione agreed. "I wasn't conscious, but from what they tell me it was very dire for a time when the blood replenishing potions weren't taking hold. It must have been horrible for my friends and family to have to experience that, being scared that I would die and not knowing what to do. I am afraid it was very hard on Lucius and Draco, so I apologize if Lucius' request for your services today was more of a demand than a request."

"Don't worry about that," Freda laughed, making Hermione sure she was right in her guess about Lucius' tone. "Like I said, I am happy I can be of help. The Healer was right in recommending magical massage after such an event. Injury like yours can disrupt the flow of magic. We will make sure there aren't any small residual blockages."

Hermione undressed in her room and put on her robe while Freda made sure everything was set up properly. Coming outside, Hermione noticed a small canopy was placed over the table, creating a lovely shaded spot. Dropping her robe and getting under the sheet Freda held up for her, Hermione giggled.

"What?" Freda asked.

"I just thought it was funny that this is the second time I've been naked on this terrace today," Hermione chuckled.

"So things are going well with your fiancés I take it," Freda teased lightly.

"Very," Hermione sighed happily. Her happy sigh turned into a happy moan as Freda began to work. "Do you mind if I ask how things are going with Severus? I understand you two have seen each other once or twice since the party last weekend."

"You understand correctly," Freda shared. "He is such an interesting wizard! I don't think I could possibly have a dull time in his company. He is also straightforward and honest. I like him very much."

"I am glad," Hermione said blissfully. "He likes you too."

"I hope so," Freda sighed. "You hush now and concentrate on relaxing every muscle in your body."

Soon Hermione was so relaxed, she felt like jelly. Freda used lavender, vanilla, and mint massage oil that smelled wonderful, relaxed her muscles, but also stimulated her magic. The talented witch had been right about relaxing every muscle in Hermione's body. Freda massaged every part of her from her toes to her scalp. Hermione felt her magic humming contentedly and thanked Freda for her help.

Hermione decided to take a nap after her massage and Freda said goodbye, although she would be back that evening for the party. Hermione did not even change out of her robe, but got into bed and drifted off to sleep on top of her covers, wondering what kind of party her mother had planned.

Hermione felt her robe being untied and her nakedness exposed to the air. Her skin goose bumped and her nipples tightened.

"So beautiful," she heard Lucius whisper as he smoothed his large, strong hands over her rib cage and sternum.

Hermione smiled, but did not open her eyes.

"Your skin is glowing," Lucius observed, running his hands back down her torso. This time he caressed both her breasts before moving down to her stomach.

"It is the massage oil," she said, eyes still closed. She felt his tongue flick one of her nipples and gasped, arching her back upwards into the sensation. He quickly moved on to the other nipple, flicking it with the tip of his tongue.

"I came up to see if you were still sleeping, because it is six o'clock. Instead I saw this wonderful present on the bed, just waiting to be unwrapped," Lucius purred, dragging his nose up the valley between her breasts.

"How lucky for the both of us," Hermione breathed, craning her neck so Lucius could continue his trek up her sternum, neck, and to her ears. Sure enough, she felt his teeth gently grip her ear lobe.

"You even have the oil here," Lucius said before licking up her neck with a flat tongue.

"Freda was thorough," Hermione groaned, wrapping her arms around Lucius. The solid, tall length of his clothed body pressed against her naked one. There was something that felt naughty about being totally nude, while Lucius was fully dressed.

"How thorough?" Lucius asked as he leaned to the side so he was no longer fully atop her. His hand snaked in between their bodies and rubbed her inner thigh. "There is oil here too. Does it go further up?"

Hermione moaned as he pushed his hand slowly up her thigh, finally coming to the juncture between her legs.

"No, my Lord," Hermione moaned, spreading her legs apart so that Lucius could touch her the way she wanted. "No one is allowed to touch me there except for you and Draco."

"Yes," Lucius hissed. His fingers brushed over her slit, spreading the wetness around. Then he teased her entrance with his fingers. "That's my good girl. After tomorrow you will be all ours, forever, and we will be all yours."

Lucius started pumping his fingers in and out of her. They glistened with her wetness and he brushed her clit with his thumb every other stroke. Hermione reached down and found his hardness pressing against her hip. She managed to work her hand into his trousers and grip his cock. He was thick and rock hard. Hermione began spreading around the drops of fluid on the tip.

Lucius nipped and sucked on her neck as they drove each other higher and higher with their hands. Hermione threaded her free hand into Lucius' long blond hair and guided him to her mouth. His lips crashed into hers and they kissed each other, as fervently as their hands moved. Hermione came first, tearing her lips away from Lucius' and screaming his name with her release. Her body tensed and she tightened her grip on his throbbing shaft. He thrust a few times into her tightened hold and grunted his own release. Hermione felt warm liquid cover her hand.

"I thought you just came up to check on her, Father," Hermione heard Draco chuckle from the doorway.

"Our witch is irresistible," Lucius smirked as he rolled away onto his back, catching his breath.

Hermione propped herself up on her elbows, and looked at Draco in the doorway. Never breaking eye contact, she lifted up her wet hand and slowly licked off Lucius' come. Next to her Lucius groaned at the sight. Draco walked into the room, staring at her mouth.

"You look all shiny and oiled," Draco said huskily as he neared, now focused on her bare, gleaming chest.

"Massage oil," Lucius sighed. "It made the irresistible, totally impossible to walk away from."

"I will pack some of that for our trip," Draco said, sitting on the bed next to Hermione.

"What has everyone been up to this afternoon?" Hermione asked, reclining back on her pillow.

"Your mother trounced everyone in that Scramble word game after lunch," Draco replied, running his fingertips over Hermione's bare leg - still focused on her oiled skin. "Harry beat me at the video game, but it was my first time playing. He massacred Weasley though, which was just excellent. Then your mother got with Tinky to finish organizing your party for this evening. Your father and Severus organized this stag party for us. Harry and Ron said the most interesting thing. Apparently these Muggle stag nights often include naked or mostly naked females to dance for the groom."

"Oh they did, did they?" Hermione narrowed her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Indeed," Lucius smirked.

"Well, if you do have strippers I prefer if you do not touch or allow them to touch you," Hermione huffed. "I don't want to think about someone touching my wizards."

"There is no other witch that could begin to compare to our witch," Lucius puffed up with pride.

"Especially all naked and oiled up like you are now," Draco added, lust roughing his voice. He was still dancing his fingers up and down her leg. "This right here, is what I will be thinking about tonight."

"This and tomorrow night," Lucius agreed. "I cannot wait for our wedding night."

"You aren't the only one," Draco said emphatically before turning to Hermione, a concerned look on his face. "Have you given more thought about what you want to do tomorrow night, Kitten?"

"You mean besides shag you both stupid?" Hermione smiled. The Malfoys chuckled and nodded. "Well, we only get one first time together. I know I want you both there, not have one person wait alone while I am with the other. I read that in one of the triad marriage books, but it seemed very sad. The question is, do you take turns? If so, who is first? We don't have to decide who is first if you...both go at the same time. Honestly, that has me a bit nervous. I've never done that before."

"Why don't you stop thinking about it, Pet?" Lucius offered. "We know we will all three be together, that is all we need to know for now. The specifics of how we will consummate our marriage might be better left to an in-the-moment decision. Tomorrow night you can decide to do whatever feels right at the time."

"That sounds entirely reasonable," Hermione smiled.

"Father is a smart wizard," Draco grinned, kissing Hermione on the lips. "You better go wash that oil off before I ravage you, strange Muggle wedding parties be damned."

Draco got up with another parting kiss. Lucius also kissed her goodbye.

"Be good!" Hermione called out after them, and then thought better of it. "Well, be as good as Malfoys can be!"

Hermione rested a moment and thought over what Lucius had said. She would listen to her gut on their wedding night. It had served her well so far, and she knew neither Malfoy would pressure her to do something sexually that she would really regret later. Both pushed her boundaries in very different ways, but she had thoroughly enjoyed the time they spent together so far.

 **Next - Last night as a single lady**


	39. Chapter 39

**Disclaimer - I don't own the Harry Potter.**

 **Now - Bachelorette party, or hen night as it may be called. I'm not British, but I'm given to understand that the terminology may be slightly different. Regardless, this is Hermione's last night as a single lady.**

 **Chapter 39**

After a few minutes of lounging, Hermione went to shower. She quickly washed off the massage oil from her skin and the bits that had got in her hair. Fresh and clean, she stood in her expansive dressing room thinking of what to wear. She knew the party would start with dinner and then had no idea how it would proceed. They were staying at the Manor, she had been assured, so felt comfortable going outside her usual comfort zone.

Hermione slipped on the cotton candy pink dress that Pansy had picked out for her when they had gone shopping. It was strapless and very short. A large bow made up the bust line and the ribbons were the front of the dress. She looked like a present to be unwrapped, which made her giggle; since that is what Lucius said she looked like in her robe. Hermione opened her drawers of jewelry the Malfoys had filled for her and found a large, wonderfully ostentatious looking set of pink diamonds set in a cascading necklace and matching earrings. Sparkling silvery pink peep-toe heels were the finishing touch. Hermione pinned her hair up and imagined her amulet as a simple headband, the large diamond invisible.

Tinky informed her that everyone was in the large drawing room and Hermione made her way downstairs. Standing in the doorway, Hermione saw that Tinky was right; _everyone_ was in the drawing room mingling and having drinks. Lucius and Draco were there, looking impeccably tailored as always, along with their stag party guests. Hermione's father and Severus were there of course, along with Harry and Ron, Fred and George, Bill and Percy Weasley, as well as Neville Longbottom. Blaise, Marcus, Theo Nott, Adrian Pucey and Greg Goyle were present. Kingsley, Remus, and the elder Nott were alsoin attendance along with some members of the aristocracy who Hermione did not know as well. She recognized Lords Greengrass and Pucey. It appeared that the Malfoys had about twenty guests.

Intermingled with all those wizards were a fair number of witches. Hermione saw her mother of course, along with Luna, Pansy and Padma, Ginny Weasley, Lavender Brown and Pavarti, as well as Fleur Weasley. Daphne Greengrass, Tracey Davis, and Cho Chang were also present. Hermione was happy to see Freda and was surprised to see both Andromeda Tonks and Minerva McGonagall.

Predictably, the Malfoys spied her first, and made a beeline to her. In tandem, they each kissed one of her cheeks. Draco wrapped his arm around her waist and pressed his face into her hair while Lucius took her hand and held it out, stepping back to take another look at her.

"I must was mistaken earlier, Pet, when I said you were a present that needed to be unwrapped," Lucius purred. " _Now_ you look like Christmas and my birthday all rolled up in one."

"Gorgeous, Kitten," Draco murmured in her ear, "Just like a princess."

"All right, knock it off," Pansy interjected, reaching out and grabbing Hermione's free hand and pulling her away from her fiancés. "You can be disgustingly adoring to your new wife tomorrow night and then for two weeks on your honeymoon, where no one has to watch."

"Attention, please," Will Granger said loudly, clinking his glass with a fork. "For those of you who don't know, I am Will Granger and this is my wife, Jean. We are Hermione's parents. We have organized two parties tonight, as is Muggle tradition. Muggles have an all male stag party for the groom and an all female hen party for the bride. It is a time for the folks getting married to celebrate, or mourn as the case may be, the end of their single life and to get advice in their upcoming marriage."

"The bride's parties, in Muggle culture, tend to be quite raucous," Jean Granger explained. "There is a lot of drinking alcohol and sometimes dancing. There are also sex themed jokes, decorations, games, entertainment, and gifts. The goal is to embarrass the bride and prepare her for the wedding night. It used to be very common for Muggle brides to be virgins until marriage, but that has changed somewhat in the last several generations."

"Groom's parties in Muggle culture are also raucous, but in a different way," Will Granger explained. "Muggle men spend the evening doing all the things their new wives are likely to frown upon once they are married. They drink excessively, smoke cigars, gamble and traditionally watch strange females dance nude."

Several of the younger wizards whooped and cheered, while Pansy asked if she could switch parties - earning herself a swat from Padma.

"The ladies will start with dinner in the conservatory, while the gentlemen have theirs in the dining room," Jean Granger continued, ignoring the young wizards. "Then the ladies will adjourn to the gold drawing room, while the gentlemen will go to the gentlemen's lounge - fittingly enough. In the mean time, mingle and drink."

"I told you this dress would be perfect on you," Pansy smirked to Hermione as she handed her a glass of pink champagne and whirled her further away from the Malfoys.

Hermione laughed and allowed herself to be pulled away. She mingled happily with the guests, making sure to see all of her male friends, since she was not likely to see them again the rest of the night. Blaise took the opportunity to hit on her one last time, earning him a wallop from Marcus. Fred and George hinted that they contributed some party favors to her hen night, making Hermione instantly wary. Harry and Ron both got an elbow in the ribs from Hermione for telling the Malfoys about strippers.

Soon it was eight o'clock and the groups went their separate ways. Dinner in the conservatory was lovely. Fresh flowers and candles decorated the room. The elves brought in course after course of light, delicious food, and the wine flowed freely. The witches present were curious about Muggle wedding traditions and Hermione's mother fielded many questions. The witches seemed to want to do the hen party the right way, to get into the spirit of it. They quickly began teasing Hermione and making lewd jokes, particularly as more wine was consumed.

Everyone was nicely tipsy when they left to have dessert in the drawing room. Dessert was the most bountiful course with all sorts of sweets, tarts, cake, and ice cream. Tables were set with tiers of the desserts in every imaginable flavor. The normally ornate gold drawing room was even more vivid with metallic pink and gold streamers. Gold twinkle lights slowly floated overhead.

All the ladies seated themselves on the couches and chairs set around the room. Hermione's mother stood up with Luna and thanked everyone for coming. Luna reported that they had developed a theme cocktail that the elves would be passing around. Tinky popped in with a large tray filled with green and pink cocktails in martini glasses rimmed with sparkling sugar. Tinky also wore a small plastic tiara with pink plastic stones. On the tray was a stack of more plastic tiaras for each guest.

"These are sweet and sour limeade and pink lemonade martini," Luna said with a smile. "The pink and green represents the two school houses of the bride and grooms. The sweet and sour is supposed to represent their personalities - but I've forgotten who was supposed to be which."

Several witches giggled at Luna. Tinky set extra drinks out in a pretty display on an empty table.

"First, we will play a game, then Hermione will open presents," Luna happily announced. "Oh! There is another game for us to play throughout the night. It is called Loose Lips! There are five forbidden words no one is allowed to say tonight. If you say one, sparks will shoot up from your tiara and you must have this thing Muggles call a Jell-O shot. It is a gelatin dessert made with alcohol. Tinky put the Jell-O shots over there."

Hermione and the other witches craned to see the table. Sure enough, there was a tray of very small clear glasses filled with all different colors of Jell-O.

"What are the words we can't say?" McGonagall asked.

"Malfoy, bride, wedding, fiancé, and three," Luna responded. "Now we pin the penis on the wizard!"

Luna pointed to the other end of the room where Hermione's mother was standing in front of a poster of a naked, well-muscled, attractive man missing one very important appendage. Jean Granger held up a good-sized penis and a sparkling pink sleep mask.

"Who is first?" Jean asked. Laughing, Lavender and Pavarti pushed Hermione toward the target. Her mother handed her the cardboard phallus, smiling as if that happened every day.

"How about it, Hermione? Is the Malfoy equipment smaller than that?" Lavender called out.

Before Hermione could say anything, pink sparkles shot up from Lavender's head like mini-fireworks.

"You said a forbidden word," Luna sang as Tinky presented a tray of shots to Lavender, so she could pick her flavor. Lavender picked up red and tried to drink it, but the Jell-O stayed in the cup.

"You have to swirl your tongue around the edge to loosen it," Hermione's mother piped in. "That is part of the obscene fun."

Lavender did as instructed and the other witches watched in anticipation. Lavender ate the sweet alcoholic treat and smiled broadly.

"That's good!" she told the others.

Getting back to the game, Hermione slipped on the blindfold and Luna spun her around three times. Disoriented, Hermione tried her best, but ended up pinning the penis to the man's abdomen. Ginny and Cho were further off target. Daphne was the worst, sticking it on his neck. Andromeda and Minerva both got close and claimed that age had made them experts at where all the bits were kept. Lavender, Pavarti, Padma, and Freda got about as close as Hermione had. Pansy abstained, reporting that she tried penis the one time, and really did not find it to her liking. Fleur won the game, getting the piece almost exactly where it was supposed to go - leading to a few jokes about Bill being lucky that his wife could find what she needed to get the job done, even blindfolded. For her triumph, Fleur won a set of Muggle sex games, including sex dice with instructions and a naughty card game designed to leave players naked.

In the course of the game, six more witches spoke forbidden words and had to do a shot. Hermione was sure she would never forget the site of her stern ex-professor sucking a grape Jell-O shot from a cup. The pink lemonade martinis were also flowing and most everyone was rather sauced.

Hermione sat to open presents while the guests watched with drunkenly rapt attention. They had been informed that gifts at these events were generally little tokens that were funny and/or sexual in nature. They laughed, squealed, oohed and aahed, and made jokes as Hermione unwrapped gifts. Hermione opened edible body glitter from Lavender and a kit to paint chocolate on another person from Pavarti. Freda gave her a basket of bath salts to repair sore muscles and massage oils. Hermione exclaimed how handy those things would be, making the others break out in laughter. Andromeda giggled that with two wizards to handle, especially Malfoys who were rumored to be quite gifted, Hermione would certainly need to relax her muscles. This led to another round of laughter and Andromeda having to do a Jell-O shot for saying Malfoy.

Pansy and Padma went in together on some very, very nice lingerie that was also very,very naughty. It was not made to be underclothes; it was clearly just for sex. There was a see-through mini-dress with a corseted top along with garters, nylons, and a very tiny thong. The whole ensemble was a wonderful golden hue. Minerva gave her a book on triadic sexual positions with moving sketches that made Hermione blush. She blushed even harder when she opened Luna's gift of 'A Beginners Guide to Domination and Submission' paired with soft restraints and a riding crop. The witches demanded that both books be passed around so everyone could look through them. Pansy snatched up the books and cast a protection spell, to keep the drunken witches from damaging by spilling. Pansy then passed out little pieces of parchment so everyone could mark positions and techniques for Hermione to try on her honeymoon.

Andromeda gave her a pair of candles charmed to smell like whatever a person finds most sexually appealing. Ginny had given her a daydream charm, set up to be a dirty daydream in which the Malfoys would be pirates and Hermione's ship would be boarded - among other things. Hermione cackled drunkenly, imagining the Malfoys as pirates sailing the seven seas. She wondered aloud if one of the Malfoys would have an eye patch, triggering the Jell-O shot game. Hermione took a lime shot, laughing. She was happy Ginny was here and having a good time. Hermione really did hope she and the female Weasley child could be friends. At this point, people were so tipsy they had forgotten which words were forbidden. That meant tiaras were shooting off sparks and Tinky was popping up with a tray of shots every few minutes.

Hermione went on to open aphrodisiac chocolates from Cho. They were supposed to provide people with a mild, temporary lust when eaten. Daphne and Tracey said they had coordinated their gifts, one wrapped in silver and the other in gold. Opening the silver first, Hermione found two outfits. One looked like a scanty harem girl costume primarily made of a red bikini with gold sheer panels that ballooned over the legs - leaving her torso and arms bare. The other outfit had Hermione a bit confused since it looked just like a Hogwarts Slytherin school uniform. Holding it up Hermione saw this skirt was significantly shorter and the white blouse was missing buttons at the top, making it so that her rear would be barely covered and her cleavage would practically hang out of the thing.

"Oh my!" Hermione marveled, holding it up.

"Now you can play slave girl or naughty school girl! How lovely," Luna laughed clapping. All the other witches laughed and urged Hermione to open the gold box.

Sure enough, the gold box also contained two outfits. The first was a much-modified Auror's robe that was very short and sheer in several places, just covering the important bits. The second outfit looked just like a Hogwarts Gryffindor school uniform, and was modified in the same way as the Slytherin one.

"I wonder which school uniform they would choose for you?" Pavarti giggled.

"My money is on the Gryffindor," Fleur laughed. "The Malfoys have their fiery Gryffindor and they don't want to give that up."

Hermione opened a beautiful robe from Fleur and the last gift was from her mother. It was a very nice red leather journal that her mother suggested could be a place to write about her marriage. Drunk and happy Hermione hugged her mother hard.

Luna announced that the next game would be a worst date contest. Everyone with a bad date was invited to share and the winner would get a prize. Hermione contributed her one date with Cormac McLaggen. Pansy told about a date with a witch who affected a fake French accent all night and kept mispronouncing actual French words. Daphne came in second with a story of a wizard who arrived late, insisted on dividing the bill for dinner based on what they each ordered down to the knut, and then flossed his teeth at the table. First place went to Andromeda, who had once agreed to a date with a wizard who brought his mother to dinner, was very attentive to his mother all through the meal while he ignored Andromeda, then tried to make out with Andromeda in her family drawing room - also in the presence of his mother! Hermione's mother presented Andromeda with her prize, a bright purple dildo and a small book entitled 'The Independent Woman's Guide to Self-Satisfaction.' Of course, this made the room erupt with laughter.

They broke into three teams of five for dirty Pictionary. It turned out that Freda had a real flair for the game and led her team to victory drawing 'Multiple Orgasms'. The winning team each got a copy of the Kama Sutra. Hermione had a difficult time with her clue, 'Sex Kitten', because she was a horrible artist. Ginny's rendition of 'Foreplay' had everyone rolling with laughter, as did Luna's 'Bondage' - but that was because it was completely unintelligible.

They were still laughing at Luna's attempts at drawing when there was a knock on the door.

"Hermione dear, see who it is won't you?" her mother grinned mischievously.

"Okay," Hermione agreed skeptically and got up to open the door. On the other side was Tinky and a very handsome wizard wearing formal robes. He was tall, tanned, had beautiful cheekbones, and had neat black hair.

"Can I help you?" Hermione asked, confused.

"I am here for zee party," the wizard said in a French accent even thicker than Fleur's. The gentleman strode past Hermione into the room where the surprisingly quiet witches watched him.

"I am afraid you have the wrong party," Hermione tried to explain. "The wizard's party is down the hall."

By the time Hermione finished talking, he was in the center of the room.

"I tink zis is zee right place for me," the wizard said, winking at Hermione. Next, he had his wand out and thumping dance music filled the air. The strange wizard twirled off his robe and began dancing.

The room erupted in squealing and shrieking. Hermione was dragged over to a chair front and center to the action, her jaw still hanging open. The dancer gyrated his hips as he slowly unbuttoned his shirt. His bare chest was tanned and rippled with muscles. He went up to Minerva and dragged her hand across his hard pectorals. Hermione could have sworn she saw the older woman blush. Finally, after the shirt was totally off, he unbuttoned the top of his trousers, teasing the witches - who were generally drunk and screaming for more. Several others gave him a good rub down. Hermione thought she saw Lavender pinch his rear. Of course, Pansy looked generally indifferent, but surveyed the scene with amusement. He spun and thrust his way over to Hermione, but she refrained from rubbing the stripper, since she had asked that her fiancés also look but not touch. The stripper stepped back from Hermione, rubbed his hands down his thighs seductively and ripped his trousers right off - leaving him in very brief skintight pants. The room collectively went wild.

Hermione appreciated the very attractive mostly naked wizard right along with the other witches, but he did not move her to excitement the same way _her_ wizards did. Some of her guests, however, seemed very excited - making Hermione laugh. The wizard did a very good job of flirting and lightly touching his drunken fans, without staying in one spot for too long or paying more attention to any one witch.

Eventually the song ended and the stripper bowed to catcalls, whistling, and cheers.

"Hello," Hermione said, walking up to the wizard hand outstretched. "I'm Hermione Granger."

"Enchantè, Mademoiselle," he took her hand, bowed slightly, and kissed the back. "I am Alaine."

"You did a wonderful job, Alaine, very entertaining," Hermione smiled.

"I'll say," Daphne giggled. "I'm Daphne."

The witches went around the room and introduced themselves. Alaine and Fleur spoke briefly in French and Cho asked him to show her how to do the spinning move he had done toward the end. Cho's question turned into a very spirited, impromptu strip class that had the witches laughing uproariously. Soon everyone was participating and trying out various dance moves. Hermione got particularly good feedback from Alaine on the move where everyone bent over, grabbed their ankles, and slowly dragged their hands up their legs. In fact, she was right in the middle of practicing that move, with Alaine's hand on her back guiding her speed, when she heard voices from the door.

"Uh-oh!" one voice sang out.

"What do we have here?" a similar voice chuckled.

Hermione looked upside down between her spread legs to see the door filled with wizards from the other party. It had been Fred and George who spoke. In front of them were two skeptical looking Malfoys, eyeing the scantily clad Frenchman with his hand on the small of Hermione's back.

"We're learning to dance," Hermione drunkenly laughed. "Watch!"

Hermione ran her hands up her legs, slowly returning to a standing position before she did a swish and a spin. She saw several mouths agape in the doorway and, in her drunken haze, did not understand why they were just staring instead of applauding. Maybe they hadn't seen it.

"Want to see it again?" Hermione asked innocently.

"Yes!" Fred, George, Blaise, and Adrian shouted in unison.

"No, no," Draco rushed over to her. "That was wonderful, Kitten; you don't need to do it again."

There were some boos and hisses from the other wizards and Hermione looked to Lucius for confirmation.

"Very good, Pet," Lucius chuckled, taking her hand. "Why don't you let the other ladies have a turn?"

Pissed wizards started coming in and mingling with the drunken witches. It was not the same amount of wizards as before, as several appeared to have left. There were still about a dozen though.

"Hey!" Hermione exclaimed leaning on her fiancés. "Your party is supposed to be separate!"

"It is one o'clock in the morning, Kitten," Draco assured her. "Time for the party to end."

Bill Weasley had come for Fleur so they could Floo home together. Ron was there to escort Ginny back to the Burrow and Hermione's father was there to walk her mother upstairs. Lucius and Draco wanted to see Hermione. The others mostly had no good reason to be there, except that they wanted to see the witches. Hermione saw Blaise and Adrian talking to the stripper, impressed that he got paid to take his clothes off for money.

"Did you have fun, Pet?" Lucius asked, nuzzling her neck.

"So much fun!" Hermione smiled. "I'm very drunk. I got presents you are going to love!"

"I can't wait to see," Draco chuckled. "Did you miss us?"

"So much!" Hermione exclaimed. She pulled Draco in for a kiss that got much deeper as Hermione forgot where they were. Then she was kissing Lucius with equal fervor.

"I thought I told you all to stop that!" Pansy scolded. "Break it up!"

Hermione giggled and kept her lips to herself, but stayed nestled between the Malfoys.

"Thank you all for coming!" Jean Granger shouted above the din. "We have party favors for everyone furnished by Fred and George Weasley. The bags are filled with products from their new, yet to be named, adult line."

Tinky, Tippy, and Papp arrived with large gold bags adorned with scarlet ribbons. Each witch, including Hermione, got a bag. They gathered up their things, prizes they had won, last Jell-O shots, and began trickling out. Hermione said goodbye to everyone, thanked them for the gifts and for coming. She also said goodbye to the now fully clothed Alaine, who Hermione was sure had been slipped contact information from several witches that night.

Finally, everyone was gone and Hermione was left with her Malfoys.

"Whoa," Draco said from behind her. "Father, look at this."

Hermione turned to see Draco looking at her opened gifts. He was holding up the slutty Gryffindor school uniform.

"That is spectacular," Lucius grinned, going to join Draco. "Look, there is a Slytherin one too."

"Kitten, you must bring all of this on our honeymoon," Draco grinned as he read the label on the chocolate body painting kit.

"What's in the Weasleys party favor bag?" Lucius asked curiously.

"I don't know," Hermione responded. "Let's look!"

Hermione untied the scarlet ribbon holding the gold gift bag shut. Upon opening, the bag gave off a small fountain of red and gold whizzed bangs. The thick sparkling gold cardboard bag was lined with scarlet velvet. Hermione reached inside and pulled out the first thing she touched.

"Oh my," Hermione said, eyes wide, as she held up a package containing a bright pink phallus charmed to vibrate at six different speeds, twirl in three different patterns, and thrust at four different speeds. It was also charmed to levitate and was advertised as totally hands-free.

"Wow," Draco took the package and inspected it. "If this works, those Weasleys might be on to something."

"Blaise was smart to invest," Lucius nodded, looking over Draco's shoulder at the vibrator. "Anything else in there, Pet?"

Hermione turned back to the bag and pulled out another box. This one was smaller and held three different cock rings. One was charmed to gently vibrate, another had little nubs around the ring, and the third was smooth metal but was self-adjusting to stop the wearer from ejaculating until a predetermined word is spoken by whoever charmed it.

"Nice," Draco grinned.

There was still more in the bag. Hermione got out a medium sized box labeled 'The Anal Fun Pack' - making Hermione giggle. In the Fun Pack were two anal plugs of different sizes as well as a pearl colored anal stimulator with a handle that allowed another person to direct it.

"Do you two want to try these things in the future?" Hermione wondered.

"I would welcome this sort of play from time to time," Lucius smiled.

"Definitely," Draco smirked.

Both Malfoys were staring at her very heatedly and steadily, making Hermione blush. She turned back to the gift bag, which contained one last box. This one was filled with six different potion bottles. There were various lubricants. One caused a warming sensation, while the others were flavored. The other three potions were for wizards to drink. The label reported that within three minutes of ingesting the potion, the wizard's ejaculate would be flavored. The three bottles were three different flavors – chocolate, strawberry, and vanilla.

"Well, that is thoughtful!" Hermione smiled. "Not that it tastes bad, but this could be a special treat."

"Pike," Lucius called out, still looking at Hermione with lust-filled eyes. The elf came immediately, as usual. "Please coordinate with Tinky and pack all of Miss Granger's gifts for the honeymoon."

"You need your rest, Kitten," Draco pulled Hermione into his arms. She felt the pull of Apparition and opened her eyes to find herself in her bedroom. Lucius was right behind them.

"This is the last night you ever sleep alone, Pet," Lucius purred in her ear from behind her. He gently removed her little plastic tiara and unzipped her pink party dress. The dress fell to the floor and Lucius rubbed his face against her bare shoulder blades.

"This time tomorrow night you will be Lady Malfoy," Draco smiled, guiding Hermione to step out of her dress. "And I will bury my cock bollocks deep into my sweet wife."

Hermione closed her eyes and moaned, her knickers getting damp imagining what Draco had described.

"It is after midnight," Hermione panted. "It's technically our wedding day. Let's start now."

Draco chuckled and bent down to slide off her shoes one at a time.

"Ah, ah - not so fast, Pet," Lucius purred as he unclasped her heavy pink diamond necklace. He ran his tongue across the nape of her neck, making Hermione shiver. He then slid her earrings off and nibbled on each ear as he went. "You wanted to wait until our wedding night, so we wait."

"Now you're being mean," Hermione pouted, leaning against Lucius and rubbing her calf against Draco's cheek as he knelt in front of her.

"We could never be mean to you, Kitten," Draco smiled as he stood up, running his hands up her bare legs and over her simple cotton knickers to rest on her hips. "You are very drunk and I want you to remember every second of our first night together."

Lucius had disappeared for a moment and returned with one of Hermione's soft sleep shirts. He unclasped her strapless bra and Draco happily palmed her bare breasts until Lucius covered her with the shirt. Each Malfoy took a hand and led her over to her bed. Lucius pulled back her covers and Draco gave her a boost into her bed.

"Goodnight, Pet," Lucius said then gave her a sweet lingering kiss. "Sleep well. Next time we see you, you will be walking down the aisle toward us for our bonding. I don't know that I have anticipated any one event so much in my whole life."

Hermione rubbed her cheek against Lucius' and squeezed his hand.

"Goodnight, Kitten," Draco smiled. "Dream of us tonight. If I can manage to fall asleep, which will be difficult because I am excited for tomorrow, I will certainly dream of you."

Hermione leaned in and kissed Draco goodnight, lingering on his sweet, soft lips.

"Goodnight, my wizards," Hermione sighed happily as she lay back on her pillow and closed her eyes. "Thank you both for being so wonderful. I'm happy to be marrying you both tomorrow."

"We're happy too, Pet," Lucius murmured, brushing a stray curl off her forehead.

"Extremely happy," Draco agreed, lifting Hermione's hand to his lips and kissing the back before he flipped it over and kissed her palm.

Hermione gave a contented murmur and pressed her hand into Draco's face. Then she drifted off to sleep where she did, indeed, dream of Malfoys.

 **Next - Must be the wedding day!**


	40. Chapter 40

**Disclaimer - I don't own Harry Potter  
Now - getting ready!**

 **Chapter 40**

Hermione woke up because her head was throbbing and her mouth felt dry, tasted horrible, and - somehow - felt furry. She groaned and Tinky appeared at her bedside.

"Missy Lady, Tinky is bringing you the Hangover potion," the small elf whispered holding up a vial.

Hermione reached out clumsily and grabbed the vial. The movement made her nauseated, but she knew it would be worth it in the end. Hermione downed the potion and waited a moment for it to start working. When she was able to sit up without horrid pain, she took a large glass of water from Tinky and drank the whole thing down.

"What time is it?" Hermione croaked.

"Very early, Missy Lady, just after seven in the morning," Tinky whispered. "You has not been going to sleep until just before two. Missy Lady is needing to be sleeping more hours. Tinky can be waking Missy Lady by noon o'clock so you can be getting ready then."

"Thank you, Tinky," Hermione gratefully laid back down and closed her eyes. "I appreciate your help."

Hermione stretched languidly, her mind waking up slowly. She smiled and opened her eyes. It was her wedding day and she felt wonderful. The hangover potion and extra sleep made all the difference. A glance at the clock showed her it was about half past eleven in the morning. Somehow, she could not keep the grin off her face. She would be walking down the aisle at exactly six thirty and the bonding would be complete at seven o'clock, a strongly magical time for the seven traditional wedding bonds. She had seven long hours until then, although Hermione had a feeling they would fly by soon enough.

Tinky popped into the room quietly and saw that Hermione was awake.

"Good Morning, Missy Lady!" Tinky smiled. The little elf was practically bouncing. "Mrs. Granger Muggle is wanting to know when Missy Lady is being awake so she can be coming to visit."

"Good morning, Tinky," Hermione smiled. "Please let my mother know that I'm awake. Also, do you know the schedule for today?"

"Madams Selwyn has been here since the sun was rising, arranging all the pretty things for the wedding. Mister Chef Alfie is also being back and forth to the kitchen. Missy Lady is supposed to be relaxing," Tinky said as sternly as a house-elf can be. "Miss Freda was leaving a mix of oils and salts for Missy Lady to have a nice long bath. Miss Freda will be being here at three thirty with an assistant to be helping Missy Lady with her getting ready. The dress making lady is going to be here by five o'clock, but Missy Lady is not to be going into the dress until six."

"Well, it looks like I will have plenty of time to relax then," Hermione smiled, leaning back into her pillows. "I would love breakfast please. I'm very hungry. Also, a copy of the Daily Prophet and any post I have when you have time."

"Right away, Missy Lady!" Tinky bounced away.

Hermione went to her bathroom to take care of business and to try to brush the tangles out of her hair. She put on the new robe Fleur had given her the previous night and walked back out into her room, not entirely sure what to do with herself. Tinky was back and setting up a veritable feast in Hermione's sitting area.

Hermione tucked herself into one of the purple wingback chairs and poured a cup of tea while Tinky finished arranging fruit, pastries, a bowl of yogurt, several small quiche, and sausages. In addition to the tea was a pitcher of a light, slightly carbonated citrus drinks the elves made.

"This is perfect, Tinky, thank you," Hermione smiled, sipping her tea.

"Good morning!" Jean Granger sang out as she entered the room. She gave her daughter a kiss on the cheek then sat in the chair across from Hermione.

"You're in a good mood," Hermione smiled.

"I felt like I was dying several hours ago, but then Natty brought your father and I this magical potion that took the hangover right away!" Jean smiled.

"Well, I'm glad it helped," Hermione chuckled. "Potions are hit or miss with Muggles. Most don't work, but a few will work half the time on some people."

"I am eternally grateful this was one of those times," her mother laughed.

"Yes, in the last year I have come to firmly believe that the Hangover potion is one of the top five perk's of being a witch," Hermione grinned. "Tea? Breakfast? There is plenty here."

"Oh no, thanks," Jean waved. "I just had a full breakfast with your father and fiancés downstairs. I will have a glass of this juice though. It reminds me of Orangina! Did you have fun last night?"

"I did," Hermione nodded. "Thank you for organizing that. I don't know when I have ever laughed harder."

"I hardly did anything. It was Luna and Tinky that did the hard work," Jean reported. "All I had to do was tell them how hen nights usually go, pick up the prizes, and get boxes of Jell-O. Luna invited everyone and found Alain. Tinky did the decorations and food. You deserve to have fun, be young and silly for a change."

"From what I saw last night, you don't need to be young to be silly," Hermione teased.

"How do you feel this morning?" Jean asked, ignoring her daughter's ribbing. "Ready to get married? Wow, I did not think I would be asking you that for years to come."

"Thank you for that," Hermione said seriously. "You and Dad have been wonderful about all this. I know this isn't how you envisioned this happening."

"Not exactly," Jean agreed. "But it isn't totally off. We knew that you would decide what was right for you, and you have. We hoped you would have a partner in life, someone who cares for you but also challenges you - someone who would make you happy. Bombings aside, you have been happier recently than I have seen in a while. I think you have found that partner I did envision, well partners."

"It is not what I imagined either, but I think you're right," Hermione chuckled. "If you would have told me six months ago that I would marry Draco and Lucius Malfoy, I would have checked you into the nut house. Now though, I am pretty excited."

"Having never been married to two husbands at once, I'm afraid I can't give you too much motherly advice," Jean sighed. "All I can say is that it can be easy to take your partner for granted, as the years pass by. Marriage is not always easy and will take effort at times. I imagine with two different partners that will require more effort and balance on your part, but if anyone can do it, you can."

"That means a lot to me, Mum," Hermione said, her eyes misting slightly. "I've hardly had tons of experience with relationships. So I hope you don't mind being my sounding board from time to time."

"Always," her mother assured her, squeezing her hand. "In the meantime, do you have something old, something new, something borrowed, and something blue?"

"Oh! I forgot about that!" Hermione exclaimed. "Well, my dress is new. I got this amulet last week, can that count as old?"

"I guess so," her mother chuckled. "I did have something for you to borrow, if you wanted them."

Jean pulled a small velvet pouch out of her pocket and handed it to Hermione. Hermione opened the bag and found a pair of simple, elegant pearl drop earrings.

"These belonged to your great grandmother," Jean reported. "Her husband gave them to her as a wedding present and she wore them on her wedding day. She gave them to my mother on her wedding day, and my mother gave them to me when I married your father."

"They are perfect," Hermione said, her eyes getting misty again.

"They are old now and borrowed, so that is two! Well, they are borrowed for today," Jean amended. "As of tomorrow, they are yours to keep, wear if you want, and pass down to your daughter on her wedding day."

Hermione wiped at her eyes and noticed that her mother was also teary eyed. They took a few moments to quietly dry tears, before Hermione switched to a lighter subject.

"I just need something blue," Hermione thought. "I bet I can have a blue ribbon braided into my hair!"

"Sounds perfect," her mother smiled. Jean poured herself another glass of juice and Hermione went back to her breakfast. She had eaten two of the little quiche, had a lot of fruit, and drank almost a whole pot of tea while they had been talking.

"I hate waiting," Hermione pouted after a moment. "It is only just after noon and the ceremony isn't for hours!"

"It will get here soon enough," Jean smiled.

Hermione asked her mother to tell her about her renovation plans, which Jean was happy to do. She had wanted to redecorate that house for ages, but never got around to it. Now they had to, and Jean Granger had an almost unlimited budget. She was going to make the most of the situation and upgrade the master bathroom so it rivaled Hermione's, as much as that was possible. Jean was also going to hold out and wait until she found the most perfect pieces of furniture that she loved.

Jean Granger talked about her planned color palettes and the decorators she had lined up to interview the coming Monday. They had engaged a project manager before they came to the Manor. He was responsible for organizing the contractors, inspectors, and any other people that need to be involved.

As Hermione's mother described her vision, Tinky popped in with Kreacher in tow. The elves brought Hermione a copy of the Daily Prophet as well as her post, both to the Manor and to Grimmauld Place.

"Kreacher!" Hermione smiled. "Have you moved in?"

"Yes, Miss Soon to be Lady Malfoy and Bride to the Last Son of the Noble House of Black," the gnarled old elf nodded. Tinky looked at him with some awe, probably due to his nicknaming abilities. Kreacher handed her the post and paper.

"Are you settling in okay?" Hermione asked. "The Malfoys have some strange rules that you may not be used to, like days off."

"Kreacher will do as the illustrious Malfoy family is wanting him to be doing," Kreacher bowed lowly. He did look happier than Hermione had ever seen him. She now understood that elves tended to live in social clusters and imagined that he appreciated having other elves around, especially in his old age.

"I may as well make use of my time and send some thank you notes for the gifts that I received after the accident," Hermione shrugged, flipping through her post. There was not too much there. "Tinky, can I have some stationery, a quill, and some ink? Kreacher, can you bring me that box over there."

Hermione's mother started leafing through the Daily Prophet while the elves set about their tasks.

"Kreacher, can you help me organize these? I need you to help me with the etiquette stuff," Hermione said. "We wrote the gift given or the kind of flowers sent on the back of the card."

Kreacher had reluctantly learned to read, out of necessity, when he was the only one at Grimmauld Place. Wallberga's portrait had wanted to know the news and Kreacher had to read her sections of the Daily Prophet.

Tinky returned with some very nice mint green colored stationery edged in silver. She apologized profusely that Missy Lady's personalized stationary would not arrive until the following week. Hermione had not even known she was getting personalized stationary. Tinky assured her that the Malfoys had ordered an array of stationary, everything from small note cards to rolls of parchment for longer letters. Tinky further reported it had the initials HGM embossed in gold leaf on cream-colored parchment.

Hermione asked Tinky to start packing for the honeymoon while she and Kreacher wrote out notes. Jean Granger read Rita Skeeter's interview with Hermione aloud from the Daily Prophet. The interview came out all right, albeit a little focused on sensationalist details such as what Hermione was wearing and who was hanging around her house.

Rita noted that Hermione appeared 'entirely at home in faded denims and Draco Malfoy's old Quidditch Jersey from Hogwarts.' She also reported every person at the Manor for lunch. Freda's spa was mentioned, which was nice. The Muggle electronics were mentioned, which Hermione also appreciated. The article ended with a great deal of speculation about the wedding and about whether the apparent domestic felicity was genuine, implying that any affection between the bride and grooms was for show. Hermione huffed and rolled her eyes. At least this time Skeeter was clear that her ideas were speculation, not facts.

Kreacher left to owl Hermione's notes and her mother left to track down her father. It seemed like a good time to take her bath. Tinky asked Hermione to check over the things Tinky had set out to pack while Tinky ran the bath. Hermione went into her dressing room and saw a dark purple leather luggage set ready to be filled. Tinky had set out Hermione's new beachwear - sundresses, bathing suits, and cover-ups. She had also set out Hermione's lingerie and everything she had been given at her party the night before. Tinky even stacked the books Hermione had been reading or meaning to read.

After affirming that Tinky did a wonderful job arranging the packing, Hermione sunk into the fragrant, relaxing bath. Whatever salts and oils Freda had given Tinky were wonderful. Hermione submerged herself then sat back with a contented sigh. It was not quite three o'clock. Freda and her assistant would be there within the hour.

Hermione closed her eyes and soaked in the hot water. She was a little nervous for many different reasons. There were literally going to be hundreds of people watching her this evening, many of them critically - waiting for her to do or say something wrong, trying to find fault. Well, Hermione figured that she could not control what other people thought or did; so she would focus on doing what she thought was best, what felt right to her.

Hermione was also nervous because she wanted everything to go well, the wedding and the marriage. She was good at many things, and did not like it when she did not do well. Lucius and Draco had become increasingly important to her and she cared a great deal for them. It was easy to see loving them, which was a bit scary. They would be central to her life and eventually, she would not be able to imagine life without them. That was the part that felt scary. They would have such power over her feelings and sense of well being. Hermione would just have to trust that they would not hurt her and, as much as she cared for them, she was not there yet. What if she ended up loving them more than they loved her? They had moved from adversaries to romantic partners just two weeks ago. Two weeks was not enough time to develop the kind of trust that allows you to completely fall, knowing the other person will catch you – instead of letting you shatter.

Hermione shook her herself out of her musings, shampooed her hair, and assured herself that the three of them would develop the trust together – and probably the love. They did have the rest of their lives after all. Hermione washed herself thoroughly. She thought the trust and caring that had developed in the past two weeks was pretty extraordinary. It helped that she was so physically compatible with them both.

All clean, Hermione relaxed back and floated with her eyes closed. She replayed every physical interaction she'd had with her fiancés - from their first kisses after the marriage negotiations to what she could recall of the night before. She remembered being with Draco, being with Lucius, and when the three of them were all together.

Tinky rapped on the side of the tub, jolting Hermione out of her erotic reverie.

Hermione peeked up over the edge of the tub, blushing; although no one could know what she had been thinking about. Tinky was there with Freda right behind her, smirking as if she did know what Hermione was imagining.

"Your mind certainly seemed elsewhere," Freda teased, making Hermione blush even darker.

"Hello, Freda," Hermione grinned. She was not too embarrassed at getting caught daydreaming. It was her wedding day - she was entitled.

"Ready to get started?" Freda asked, holding out a towel.

"Absolutely," Hermione nodded, wrapping up in the towel. "What's the plan?"

"Well, let me tell you, Miss Granger," Freda grinned. "We will put a masque on your face and neck. While that works on you, I will do a sugar scrub to exfoliate you. Then we will moisturize you. You are getting a manicure and a pedicure. Then I will arrange your hair and my assistant will do your makeup; she is better at that than I am. We will get you in your dress at six and you will be ready to go! I would start you off with a _Tondeo_ charm, but yours is better than mine. Why don't you cast the charm while I go get my assistant and our supplies?"

Hermione cast her hair removal charm, making her under arms and legs as smooth as a baby. She thought for a moment then grinned as she charmed away the hair between her legs, leaving an M shape for Malfoy.

Freda returned with a quiet, mousy looking witch who was introduced as Peri. Freda set up a table and Peri mixed a blue paste in a bowl at the counter. Freda had Hermione drop her robe, hop up onto the table, and covered her with a sheet. Peri spread the blue paste evenly on Hermione's face while Freda began scrubbing Hermione down with a sugar scrub. While the blue masque was drying, Peri applied a deep moisturizing cream to Hermione's hair then bound it up out of the way. Freda scrubbed very thoroughly and it felt wonderful. Peri applied oil to all of Hermione's nails so they would be moisturized too. Hermione did not even know you could moisturize nails. Finally, Hermione got to rinse off in her shower. She felt amazing and her skin had a very subtle glow to it.

After Hermione was thoroughly dry, Freda applied a lightly scented lotion that smelled similar to the bath products the Malfoys had given her. Back in her robe, Hermione sat while Freda dried her hair. Peri painted Hermione's nails in a slightly opaque mother of pearl sheen. Then Peri went to help Hermione's mother with her hair and makeup. Hermione learned that Freda's spa was booked solid all day, because witches wanted to look their best for her wedding. The Granger-Malfoy wedding was definitely the place to be. Freda had every single person on her staff working and had scheduled appointments starting at dawn. It was the case for salons all over Wizarding Britain that day.

Once Hermione's hair was dried into those smooth waving curls, Freda pulled out a small crown. It was delicate silver and gold entwined seamlessly. Diamonds studded the bottom band while pearl drops hung between the top and bottom, additional larger diamonds dotting the top. It was gorgeous.

"I am guessing this came from the Malfoys?" Hermione asked.

"Where else?" Freda smiled. "They asked me to show it to you and give you this note."

Hermione unrolled the small parchment Freda held out. It was written in Lucius' tight script, but some of the word choices let her know Draco co-authored the note. They explained that this tiara was in the Malfoy family as far back as they had records. It was worn by the very first triadic Malfoy bride ever, but had not been worn for several generations. It was only worn by brides in weddings where there was genuine affection and esteem between all parties, not a common occurrence in the aristocracy. They offered it to her as a sign of their feelings for her and hoped that she would choose to wear it.

"Well, I hope the hairstyle you've planned goes well with a crown," Hermione told Freda, wiping the wetness from her eyes.

"Of course," the other witch smiled, brushing out Hermione's long locks.

"Oh, I almost forgot!" Hermione started. "I need to work in something blue in my outfit today; it is an old Muggle tradition. I was thinking you could braid a small blue ribbon into my hair somewhere."

Freda agreed and they called Tinky to have her find a thin, centimeter wide ribbon. Hermione charmed it the shade of royal blue she had imagined. They had decided on a simple hairstyle, up on the sides and cascading down her back. Apparently, simple looking did not mean it was simple to achieve. Freda put in a great deal of work, but in the end, it looked perfect. Peri returned to do Hermione's makeup. Freda was right - Peri was very good. She made Hermione look like herself, except glowing and golden.

When Freda went to change into her own dress for the wedding, Tinky brought beverages and snacks and insisted that Hermione eat, since she will not be able to do so in the near future. Hermione appreciated the break, even though she did not have a large appetite.

Soon it was six o'clock and Fortunata arrived with Hermione's wedding dress. It looked spectacular. It was everything that Hermione had asked for. Slipping it on, Hermione felt like a princess.

"Oh, you look so wonderful," Hermione heard her mother say from the doorway. Hermione turned to smile at her mother. Jean Granger was wearing a lovely gold evening gown and looked very elegant. "I wanted to come see how you were. I went downstairs and everything looks perfect. Guests have been arriving since six. Madams Selwyn has the seating sectioned off, so that your close friends and important guests will be toward the front while others will be further back. She did save seats for your father and me in the front row. If you don't need anything at the moment, I need to go find the video camera. Your father and Lucius got it into their heads that they should be filming this."

Hermione assured her mother she was fine and told her she would see her downstairs. As Hermione stood surveying her reflection, Harry came in.

"Wow, 'Mione," Harry breathed, coming up behind her. "You look gorgeous! I mean, you are beautiful all the time, but now….wow. How do you feel?"

Hermione smiled weakly at her friend, who looked quite nice in his black formal robes. His untamed mop of black hair made her smile a bit more. There was only so much one could do to make Harry look fancy. Hermione took a deep breath, steeling herself for the upcoming events.

"I'm okay, Harry, really." Hermione did her best to project the confidence that she did not really feel. "It has all happened so quickly. Two weeks is not a lot of time to get accustomed to the situation. It still does not seem real sometimes. I do feel like I've a good idea of what I am in for. Besides, you are right. I do look gorgeous. It is amazing what unlimited funds can do for a girl."

"Oh please," Harry smiled genuinely. "All this only highlights your natural beauty. You are the only person I know with enough brains, guts, and heart to possibly make this work out okay. Besides, think of all the good you can do with access to those vaults. You can pour Galleons into any cause your heart desires. You'll have your own charity! You are going to be the best Lady Malfoy ever."

Harry held open his arms.

Hermione stepped into Harry's hug and they stood there, arms wrapped loosely around the other.

"We are starting off on new, exciting adventures in our lives," Harry said. "We are old pros at adventure."

"Yes, but we've always had each other," Hermione murmured, her head resting lightly on the front of Harry's dress robes. She looked up at him and grinned. "Want to get bound with me and then the four of us will travel the world?"

Harry threw his head back in laughter.

"As much as I've grown to like the Malfoys in the past few weeks, I don't like them _that_ much," Harry chucked. "I think they would prefer to have you to themselves as well."

"I know we can't always live together and have instant access to each other," Hermione pouted. "But that doesn't mean I have to like it."

"I will miss you too, 'Mione," Harry said seriously. "But we are family. We will always be best friends."

"You better not ever forget that," Hermione demanded, wiping a few stray tears away for the umpteenth time that day. She was glad Peri set a charm to make her makeup waterproof, fade proof, and smudge proof.

"That would be impossible," Harry grinned.

Hermione's parents returned with Mme. Selwyn. The wedding planner eyed Hermione with a critical eye, as was her job. The silk and chiffon dress had come out perfectly. It was stunningly elegant and simple. The strapless style showed off Hermione's tanned shoulders and collarbones. The pleated design on the bust was perfect in its detail and had real gold thread glinting quietly. There were silk chiffon flowers and clusters of tiny seed pearls subtly in the details and going down to the empire waistline. The skirt was voluminous without being overly puffy. The top layer was the same gorgeous cream silk that the whole dress was done in. Then there was several under-layers, including a light gauzy fabric in a very light blush pink that just peeked out, adding a hint of color.

Hermione lifted the skirt to show off her shoes. They were pink champagne colored high heels with straps around the ankle. Right down the center, overtop of Hermione's foot were waves of fabric that looked just like flowers. Hermione had learned from Anna at Harrods that these were very popular wedding shoes, but since that was in the Muggle world, few people here would have seen them before. Mme. Selwyn nodded her approval and continued her perusal.

Hermione left her hands and arms free from decoration, wearing only her engagement ring. Her amulet hung as a simple pendant necklace around her neck - the chain a thin, delicate looking braid of silver and gold. She had, of course, her mother's pearl drop earrings in her ears. Her hair was swept up artfully, the crown centered beautifully in her head.

A sheer single pane of fabric flowed from the back of the crown. Hermione had not wanted a long train on her dress because of the impracticality of the things, but had compromised with the veil. It looked simple but was not. The sheer fabric was edged with multiple lines of gold threading and tiny pearls all around. Vines and flowers were intricately embroidered throughout the sheer fabric with single lines of very thin gold thread. It was like a ghost of a pattern, but visible if you looked closely and when hit by light. The veil went down her back, fanned out, and trailed a dozen feet on the ground behind her. The last six inches of the veil was a gold band, on which the vine and flower pattern was continued in pearls and diamonds.

Hermione had to admit that the veil was stunning, despite its unwieldy length. Fortunata had done amazing work. All the details were perfect, no matter how close you looked. It would be nice to walk down the aisle with this work of art trailing behind her, but Hermione was glad she would be able to detach it before dinner and dancing.

Moving on to Hermione herself, Mme. Selwyn could see that Freda and Peri had done a wonderful job. Her skin looked flawless and glowed with good health and a light tan. Her makeup was natural and highlighted her features beautifully. Her hair was smooth, shiny waves of curls. She was the picture of youth and beauty.

"Perfect," Mme. Selwyn finally declared. "Witches will be attempting to replicate this look for generations, but none will be successful."

"Few witches will have such a wonderful team and such vast resources to accomplish this," Hermione blushed slightly at the praise. She wanted to make sure people knew that work, effort, skill, and creativity from others made all this possible.

"Drop the modesty, Miss Granger," Mme. Selwyn instructed imperiously. "You are about to become Lady Malfoy. Your first response to such a compliment will be to smile and nod as if you were well aware the compliment is a true fact, and that you hear such statements as a matter of course. Then you say thank you, and then - if you must - give credit where credit is due."

"Thank you, Madame Selwyn," Hermione giggled.

"It is six fifteen," Mme. Selwyn reported. "We must be heading downstairs. All the guests have arrived and have been seated. First, Lord Potter will escort your mother down the aisle to her seat. They will sit, and then your father will escort you down the aisle to the wedding arch. Lord Malfoy and Master Malfoy will be waiting with the officant."

"Ready, 'Mione?" Harry asked.

"As ready as I'll ever be," Hermione nodded. She silently _Accioed_ her wand and slipped it into the invisible pocket Fortunata had included in the skirt of her wedding dress.

 **Some of you may have noticed that a snippet from the chapter with Harry & Hermione is the Prologue at the very beginning of this story!  
** **Next - Somebody's getting married!**


	41. Chapter 41

**Disclaimer - Still don't own Harry Potter**

 **Now - Marriage!**

 **Chapter 41**

The group made their way downstairs. Tinky walked behind Hermione, holding up the veil. The Manor felt eerily quiet, because everyone was outside. Hermione knew there were hundreds of people there, but she could not see them. As they got closer, she heard some lovely classical music being played and a small hum that must be the whispers of those hundreds of people. They stopped in a small sitting room that had French doors leading outside to the garden. Thick gold drapes covered the door so no one could see inside. The aisle was just a few steps outside that door.

Mme. Selwyn did one more overview of everyone. She straightened Jean Granger's necklace and refolded the collar on Will Granger's tuxedo. She refreshed the cooling charms over everyone, so no one would get too warm in the warm summer evening air. Finally, Mme. Selwyn handed Hermione a gorgeous bouquet of very light pink peonies, the stems wrapped in silver and gold braided ribbon. Not only were they Hermione's favorite flower, but she had learned they symbolized romance and prosperity. Peonies were an omen of good fortune and a happy marriage.

It was now six thirty. Harry held out his arm for Hermione's mother and they stepped up to the curtained door. Hermione stood off to the side, well out of the way. Tinky parted the thick gold curtain and Harry looked over to Hermione and winked. Then he and her mother were off. Hermione imagined them slowly walking down the aisle to the front, passing rows of chairs, filled with a sea of people.

Shortly, the soft classical music stopped. Tinky held the curtain open again and the music changed dramatically. Hermione had chosen the Grand March from Aida to play while she walked down the aisle. It was a heavy piece with trumpets and fanfare, which Hermione felt matched the pomp and circumstance of this wedding - Malfoys were grand people after all. She also thought it quite a pretty piece of music.

Hermione stepped to the doorway and took her father's waiting arm. Mme. Selwyn made sure the veil was straight, trailing behind her as it was meant to. Hermione took a deep breath, steeling herself, and her father reached over and squeezed her hand that was resting in the crook of his arm.

"Ready, Hermonica?" he smiled.

"Absolutely," Hermione smiled, butterflies swarming in her stomach.

They stepped past the curtain and walked the few steps to the front of the aisle. Pillars and a trellis covered in flowers obscured them from full view, until they turned and stepped onto the plush ivory carpet of the aisle. Hermione and her father paused.

Hermione's imagination of the scene did not compare to what she saw before her. She was right that there was a sea of people in rows of chairs. Now they all stood and faced her. The chairs were wooden ivory chairs and the seat cushions alternated between gold and silver. At the end of each row was a thick braid of silver and gold ribbon separating the seats from the main aisle; and hanging from the ribbon in every other row, was a ball of white and golden roses. What must have been thousands of small globes of gold and silver lights were floating stationary above the guests, bathing the crowd in soft light. Looking ahead, Hermione saw the wedding arch at the end of the aisle. It was covered in green leaves, white and pink peonies, golden lilies, and silver roses. The lilies and roses glinted in the light, looking as if they were really made of the precious metals.

Standing under the arch was a very old, wizened wizard with an impossibly long beard. More importantly, in front of the old wizard stood Lucius and Draco Malfoy. Hermione's breath caught in her throat. They looked marvelous. Both wore new formal dress robes in slightly different styles and both were looking at her with wonder.

Hermione smiled and started toward her wizards. Her pause had only lasted about five seconds, and now she wanted to get to the front of the aisle as quickly as possible. Her father, however, kept Hermione at a reasonable, ceremonial pace as they processed up toward the arch. She forgot about the hundreds of people watching and focused on Lucius and Draco. By the time she reached them, their expressions of wonder had changed. They looked slightly awestruck and were both beaming huge, proud smiles. Hermione knew how they felt. She felt possessively proud of her beautiful wizards as well.

Finally, they arrived at the front. Hermione's father gave her a kiss on the cheek, shook Lucius' then Draco's hand, and went to sit in the front row of seats next to Hermione's mother. That left Hermione standing between the Malfoys, facing the old wizard. Lucius had mentioned that he wanted a very powerful wizard to do the binding, so Hermione figured this must be him.

The officiate cast an amplification charm and began speaking. Despite his slightly frail appearance, his voice was strong and steady. He also spoke with what sounded like a Russian accent. He introduced himself as Konstantin Grigorovich Glinka and Hermione's eyes widened slightly. Apparently, she was not the only one impressed, because there were several gasps from the audience. Master Glinka was a world renowned, semi-reclusive wizard who rarely left the Siberian Steppes that were his home. He was a Potions Master, Transfiguration Master, as well as a Charms Master who had published numerous books and journal articles over his very long life.

"Welcome all," Master Glinka smiled and held his gnarled hands out to the crowd. "I am beyond happy to be here today to bind Hermione Granger to Lucius and Draco Malfoy. I am happy because this is my first trip back to this part of the world in many decades. I am pleased to see the wizarding world reuniting and healing after such a difficult era here in Britain. Now, it is safe for those such as myself to return in peace, to share knowledge and to renew old friendships.

"I am also happy to perform _this_ binding in particular, since my friendship with the Malfoy family is an old one indeed," Master Glinka continued. "As a young man, I was privileged to know and work with Lady Evony Malfoy and her two husbands, Domitius and Hyperion. She was a brilliant and powerful witch - and the last witch to make a traditional triadic Malfoy marriage. I knew the three later in their lives, when their children were grown. They sponsored this young, poor Russian scholar, inviting him to stay here in this very Manor so he could study the advances being made in Wizarding Britain. They made me part of the family, and I have always kept a correspondence with the Malfoys since that time; exchanging ideas and news from our corners of the world. When Lucius and Draco wrote to tell me they had found a bride, I knew nothing could stop me from making the journey for this wedding. When they then asked me to perform the union myself, I could not refuse. Tales of the enchanting Miss Granger reached me all the way in my isolated area of Russia. She sounds much like the last triadic Lady Malfoy - brilliant and powerful. Now my old eyes can also see that hers is an unparalleled beauty as well. This union, while beneficial for all three, is also a balm on your society - a way to unite two warring factions and foster peace. With peace comes prosperity. Now your people are free to live, free to learn, and free to work. I am truly honored and humbled to be part of this peace."

Hermione stifled her urge to reach out and hug Master Glinka. She did wipe away the tears that had collected in her eyes at his speech. Master Glinka smiled warmly at her and Hermione returned the smile.

"Now we have the vows before the bindings are put in place," Master Glinka continued. "We will hear from the elder Malfoy, then the younger, and finally, from Miss Granger."

Hermione turned to face Lucius.

"I, Lucius Malfoy, vow to abide by the seven bonds of marriage to Hermione Granger. I will cherish you above all others. I will value our partnership and seek your council. I will protect you with everything I have, all of my resources and power. I will be faithful to you, you will be my one and only. I will honor you and treat you with respect every day. I will share my family with you. These things I vow to do for the rest of my life."

Hermione swept away another tear and leaned in to Lucius. She pulled his face down to hers and kissed his lips, then pressed her forehead into his. Hermione could have sworn she saw Lucius' eyes well up also. After a moment with Lucius, Hermione turned to face a smiling Draco. Hermione easily returned his smile.

"I, Draco Malfoy, vow to abide by the seven bonds of marriage to Hermione Granger. I will cherish you, even that wonderful temper of yours. I will value our partnership, even when you are being bossy. I will protect you with everything I have, even when you want to do it yourself. I will be faithful to you, which will not be difficult, since you are the only witch I see. I will honor you, even when you are being difficult, and treat you with respect even when we argue and disagree. I will share my family with you and hope to increase it with you. These things I vow to do for the rest of my life."

Hermione threw her head back in laughter at his vows, again wiping tears from her eyes. She kissed Draco's lips and rubbed her cheek slightly against his, still smiling.

Hermione took a step back so she could address both Malfoys.

"I, Hermione Granger, vow to abide by the seven bonds of marriage to Lucius Malfoy and to Draco Malfoy. I will cherish you both above all others. I will value our partnership, seriously listen to your advice and consider your points rather than automatically doing what I think is best. I will protect you with everything I have, so let that stand as a warning to others. I will be faithful to you both, and will not want any others besides you. I will honor you both as individuals and treat you with the respect you deserve every day. I will share my family with you. You will be my family, along with the children we will share. These things I vow to do for the rest of my life."

Lucius and Draco stepped close to her and pressed themselves into her sides. Each one placed a sweet kiss on her cheeks.

"The vows have been exchanged," Master Glinka declared. "I will now begin the bonding."

Hermione passed her bouquet of peonies over to Harry in the front row and joined hands with Draco and Lucius. The old Russian wizard pulled out a wand of dark wood and began the complicated wand work necessary to create the bonds.

" _Colere. Conparis. Defensus. Fidelitas. Honoris. Sanguinis_ ," Master Glinka stated firmly and clearly as he continued the intricate wand motions. Hermione could feel the magic churning around them. She felt her own magic reaching out, connecting to the wizards on either side of her. Finally, on the stroke of seven o'clock, Master Glinka completed the final bond, " _Infinitas_."

A shower of gold and silver magical light erupted from the trio and created a cascade of sparkles. Hermione lifted her face, smiling, and let it shower over her. She heard gasps and oohing from their guests as they watched the marriage-made fireworks. Her magic felt like it was right on the surface, but not bubbling and sparking – purring. It almost seemed like she could feel threads of magic connecting her to Lucius and to Draco, like they were literally bound together. Hermione wondered how long that connected feeling would last.

Draco captured her lips in his and gave Hermione a deep kiss. She barely caught her breath before she was whirled around and pulled into another equally passionate kiss.

"You are now bonded for life," Master Glinka declared, smiling at the trio. He flicked his wand and three wedding rings appeared one in front of each of the trio. Another wand movement gently sent the rings onto each person's ring finger. "These rings are a symbol of your union - where them proudly. I took the liberty of placing a protection charm on each one. These rings will let you know if any member of your triad is in danger and can be used to locate them. "

High overhead a display of fireworks started. Hermione recognized the Weasley Whiz Bangs as the multicolored flames darted through the sky.

Lucius reached out and grasped the hand of the small old wizard, shaking it. Then Draco shook his hand, thanking him. Hermione decided to hug old wizard and tried to be gentle, given how frail he looked. Master Glinka gave her a good squeeze though, indicating he still had plenty of strength.

Turning back around, Hermione saw Lucius and Draco ready to escort her back down the aisle. She put her hands on their waiting arms and the three walked back toward the Manor. This time through the aisle, Hermione was able to take in the crowd. She saw the Malfoy Manor house-elves watching from the perimeter. Hermione had insisted that they attend. The centaurs and part-giant folks were also easy to see, as were the Goblins. Hermione saw many smiling faces along with a few stony expressions, but she was entirely too happy to care what any naysayers thought.

Lucius, Draco, and Hermione found themselves back on the small sitting room where Hermione had started. The three stood for a moment and looked at each other.

"We are married," Draco finally grinned, causing the other two to chuckle.

"We're married!" Draco repeated, grabbing Hermione and spinning her around. Hermione shrieked with laughter as her veil wrapped around them.

"I'm stuck," Hermione laughed.

"That's right, Kitten," Draco smiled. "You are stuck with us now."

"We are tied together," Hermione smiled, looking between Lucius and Draco. "And I am thrilled."

Draco kissed Hermione, his tongue lightly caressing her lips and his hands grasping her rear end through her dress - holding her to him. Lucius, still chuckling at Draco's enthusiasm, untangled the veil that had twisted around them.

As soon as Draco released her, Lucius scooped her up. He crushed his lips against hers then nipped her gently.

"You look amazing, Pet," Lucius smiled, "Like a goddess, a queen. There are no words good enough to describe you. Seeing you walking down the aisle, we were struck dumb."

"You both look amazing yourselves," Hermione blushed slight at Lucius' compliment. "I felt proud to marry you both today. I think the binding went well didn't you?"

"Well?" Draco asked incredulously. "It went spectacularly!"

"It did?" Hermione asked. She had only been to one wizarding wedding before, Bill and Fleur's. It was not exactly the same, because it was not a triad union and they did not use all seven traditional bonds.

"Pet, we had the _Magus Beatitas_ ," Lucius replied. "Don't you feel it?"

"I feel a difference," Hermione nodded. "That is the bonding right, that is making me feel a connection to you both? And I don't know what a _Magus Beatitas_ is."

" _Magus Beatitas_ means that our magic is happy with the connection, has blessed us so to speak," Draco explained. "That is what the shower of magical light was. Didn't you think that was odd?"

"Well, no," Hermione defended. "That is what happened in the diary I have been reading when Evony, Domitius, and Hyperion were bonded. I have only seen one wizarding wedding when Bill and Fleur got married. There was no shower of magical light, but I thought maybe it was a triad thing."

"No, Pet," Lucius corrected. "It means that our magic is exceptionally compatible and is happy to be bonded together. It rarely happens. Most people have not seen it occur or have only seen it happen once before. It tends to indicate happiness and fertility."

"Oh," Hermione's eyes went wide. "Then it did go very well! What about this new feeling I have, as if there was a line going from me to each of you? That is normal binding, right?"

"Yes and no," Lucius answered. "Bonding effects people differently and is primarily related to the quality of the match. My previous bonding created a temporary feeling of connection that only lasted a few hours and was not very strong. I really had to concentrate to feel it. Other people have reported feeling connected throughout their lives with their partners at varying levels of strength. Some people have to be still and meditate to feel the connection, while others feel it strongly all the time. We will have to wait to see. At this point, I can say that it feels very strong."

"What an interesting subject," Hermione marveled.

"You can read all about it later," Draco teased. Hermione just smiled and nodded. She did plan to read all about it later.

"Shall we start the receiving line?" Lucius reluctantly suggested. Hermione giggled. Lucius was the responsible one, always making sure that duty was being upheld - even when he did not really want to.

"We shall," Hermione nodded, kissing Lucius' cheek and heading out of the room. The Malfoys fell in step at her sides and the trio walked into the ballroom. Mme. Selwyn was at the door, waiting for them. She explained that she would announce them into the room and they would take up their positions on a slightly raised dais, where their guests would come to greet them.

Mme. Selwyn cast an amplification charm and swung open the wide double doors.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, Esteemed Guests," Mme. Selwyn announced. "Presenting, Lord, Lady, and Master Malfoy."

The trio stepped into the massive room to rolls of thunderous applause. Mme. Selwyn swiftly led them to their spot.

"They will now receive their guests," Mme. Selwyn continued, nodding to the crowd.

Hermione surveyed the setup. The dais had three steps up on one side and three steps down on the other, so no one had to backtrack. Hermione and her new husbands stood with their backs to the wall, facing the crowd. A line of guests had already formed, and she only had a moment to take in her surroundings.

A temporary expansion charm had made the ballroom larger and the attached music room was open and filled with people. The walls of the ballroom were draped in a beautiful ivory fabric covered with an intricate silver and gold floral pattern that reminded Hermione of her veil. Eight very large crystal chandeliers floated above the guests, casting bright light, while several dozen small golden orbs floated lazily around the room. There were several lounge areas where people could sit on elegant looking, cream colored tufted satin couches with fat gold pillows or in wing-backed silver armchairs. There were also over a dozen high tables around the room, each covered with either a gold or a silver cloth. They all had stools made of dark chocolate wood and topped with ivory tufted seats. Stationary golden orbs hovered over each table, casting a soft glow.

Hermione was glad they had gone with the simple, relatively neutral ivory, gold, and silver. It provided an elegant, sparkling background to all the bright colors worn by their guests. There were some impressive gowns and dress robes in the crowd. Everyone looked to be mingling, eating, and drinking. She noticed Mme. Maxime with Hagrid and his brother Grawp straightaway. Also easy to spot in the crowd was Firenze, a glass in his hand and talking to a group of people. Hermione smiled. She had to stop her people watching to attend to the guests coming through the receiving line.

Hermione's guests only made up a quarter of the total, but she did recognize many of the others. Every single person made their way through the line in order to say congratulations, give best wishes, or to just say hello. Hermione quickly saw the subtle differences in greetings. While no one was overtly rude, some were clearly less enthusiastic to talk to her or to the Malfoys depending on their wartime affiliations. Hermione met these less enthusiastic folks with a civil smile and nod. She hugged her friends and family and shook hands with most people. Several people thanked them for the invitation - especially some of Hermione's guests, like Mrs. Figg, the Weasley's Aunt Muriel, as well as Healer Ossum and Chief Healer Cusp.

"There's our little Hermione, all grown up," Hagrid sniffled, engulfing Hermione in a big bear hug. She squeezed him back as hard as she could. He looked a bit uncomfortable in his shaggy brown formal robes, his hair slicked down. Hagrid stepped aside to allow Grawp through.

"Hermy!" the giant exclaimed, reaching for the tiny witch. Lucius and Draco stepped in front of her, blocking Grawp. The giant just looked at them confused as to why he was not allowed to pick up Hermione. Hermione used a modified _mobilicorpus_ to float herself up so that she was at eye level with the sixteen-foot giant.

"Now that's better isn't it," Hermione smiled. Grawp smiled back and nodded.

"Hermy pretty!" Grawp exclaimed.

"Why thank you, Grawp," Hermione grinned. "It is a pretty dress isn't it?"

Hermione spun around in the air and Grawp laughed.

"Madame Maxime and me were gonna take Grawp home after he said his hellos," Hagrid reported. "We will be back for dinner, but he isn't one for table manners."

"Thank you very much for coming, Grawp," Hermione nodded. She held out her hand to him. "I hope you had fun."

"Thank you for fun party," Grawp smiled, lifting his substantial hand to meet Hermione's smaller one. Smiling, Hermione grasped his hand with both of hers and squeezed it.

Hagrid, Grawp, and Maxime made their way out and Hermione went back to the receiving line. There was a large gap between the giants and other folk. Many of the aristocratic set seemed to give wide berth to anyone that was not entirely human. Firenze was not quite so ostracized because of his intelligence and position at Hogwarts. The Goblins were given space, but that was more likely due to their churlish attitudes than any other issue.

Molly Weasley continued her frosty attitude, but Arthur was sweet. Hermione was thrilled to see Charlie, in from Romania for the occasion, and practically pounced on him. About half way through the line, Tinky brought Hermione a glass of champagne. It did not seem quite fair to Hermione that their guests got to drink and eat Alfie's wonderful hors d'oeuvres while she, Lucius, and Draco had to stand in one spot. It was nice to see all of her friends, though, even just for a moment.

Finally, they had greeted every single guest and it was time to go to the dining room. Mme. Selwyn made the announcement and invited everyone to follow the newlywed Malfoys, who led the way.

 **Next - Wedding reception!**


	42. Chapter 42

**Disclaimer - JKR owns Harry Potter, I don't!**

 **Now - Weddings are fun! Sure, sometimes there is a little drama at a reception...**

 **Chapter 42**

Another expansion charm in the already large dining room made space for the approximately thirty-five tables that all sat twelve. Like the ballroom, the walls were draped with fabric, but these walls were covered in gold raw silk that had silver threading running through it. Every table was covered with ivory cloth and was set with gold chargers, shining silverware, and crystal stemware. Each table also had an amazing floral centerpiece. Low silver oval bowls were artfully filled to overflowing with white flowers of all sizes and soft greenery. Small crystal chandeliers floated above every table, giving the room a warm, supper club kind of glow.

The center of the room had a table with a gold silk tablecloth that matched the walls. The flowers in the center of this table were similar to all the others, but dark magenta pink peonies gave a splash of color to the white flowers. Lucius and Draco lead Hermione to that middle table and they sat.

Mme. Selwyn and her assistants helped several people find their seats, but most used a locator charm. Seats had been assigned and Mme. Selwyn charmed the tables so that no one could sit at the wrong one.

Hermione's parents, Harry and Ron, Severus and Freda, Pansy and Padma were all sitting with the trio at the main table. Master Glinka took the last seat, which made Hermione very happy. She wanted to have a chance to talk to the old Russian scholar.

Menus written in shiny gold parchment were above each plate. It listed all ten courses that Lucius had wanted. Most of the courses had two options that guests could choose from. All they had to do was use their wands to put a check next to the dish they wanted, and that would be the one that appeared at their plate.

When everyone sat down, the first course - a cold appetizer - appeared. In this case, it was Indian potato pancakes with a light curry-lime yogurt sauce. Hermione grew up eating Indian food. The Grangers had often gone to a small, family run Indian restaurant near their house in London. Alfie had made it a point to incorporate Indian flavors and Muggle brands of food. Hermione thought that the potato pancakes were delicious. While everyone ate, they made their other dinner selections. At their table, Draco and Harry helped Hermione's parents check off their selections since they had no wands. Hermione noticed Mme. Selwyn and her assistants circulating around the room, offering assistance and answering questions.

A veritable army of house-elves filled drink requests at every table. They mostly used the Manor elves, but Alfie employed an additional five elves. Another dozen elves from Hogwarts volunteered to assist at the event as well.

"Master Glinka," Lucius turned toward the old wizard. "Please let me formally introduce Lady Hermione Granger Malfoy."

"Oh Lucius, stop being silly and call me Kostya," Master Glinka chided. "I have known you since you were toddling around chewing on your fist. But I am very happy to meet your wife."

"I am an ardent admirer of your work, Master Glinka," Hermione gushed. "I have read your Principles of Advanced Transfiguration at least three times. It is one of my absolute favorite books."

"High praise indeed, given your reputation for loving books!" Master Glinka laughed. "You must also call me Kostya, you are family now, Madam."

"And you must call me Hermione," she smiled. The two conversed about the intricacies of human Transfiguration. Kostya was an accomplished Animagus, taking the shape of a polar bear - a handy skill in Siberia, and he encouraged Hermione to develop the skill as well. The rest of the table tried to follow their conversation, but some were lost and others got bored with the complicated minutiae that Hermione and Glinka found so interesting.

"All right you two," Harry interrupted, laughing. "You geniuses have lost the rest of us."

"Oh!" Hermione blushed. "I _am_ sorry."

"I do apologize for monopolizing Hermione," Glinka chuckled. "We must continue our discussion in a more appropriate time and place. My only excuse is that I have been relatively starved for intellectual conversation of late."

"We must rectify that while you are town," Severus nodded.

The soup course had arrived while Hermione and Glinka were talking, so she turned her attention to the cold cherry soup in front of her. Lucius had the same thing, but Draco had opted for the roasted tomato and red pepper soup.

"How long will you be in the area, Sir?" Padma asked Glinka.

"Several months I think," Glinka said thoughtfully. "I have not left Siberia in decades and I believe I am nearing my end. I think I would like to lecture and write more before I go. Maybe they will let an old man teach a few classes at Hogwarts."

"They would be foolish if they did not," Severus snorted.

Hermione sighed deeply and looked down to her soup. It was delicious, but she was glad it was a small bowl because there were eight more courses to go.

"What's wrong, Kitten?" Draco asked, brow furrowed. Lucius also looked on with concern.

"Nothing! It's silly," Hermione shook her head. "For a moment there, I wished I was going back to Hogwarts this year so I could take his class."

Draco and Lucius looked thoughtful for a moment, as if they were thinking of a way to get her back into Hogwarts.

"It's fine!" Hermione insisted. "I'm no longer a student."

"Lady Evony used to say that smart people are lifelong students, Hermione," Glinka interjected. "That is why she sponsored scholars such as myself. She was a great benefactor for academics. For example, she organized a lecture series given by both well-known Masters as well as new innovators in their fields."

"What a wonderful idea!" Hermione clapped, her mind now speeding along. She was thinking of topics and speakers she could ask to talk at such a series. "I wonder if I could do such a thing."

"There seems to be very little you can't do," Pansy smirked.

"I would love to see a lecture series like that!" Padma added. "I'm going to miss being in school, too."

"It won't be mandatory though, right?" Ron asked hopefully, making the table erupt in laughter.

"Of course not, Ronald," Hermione rolled her eyes. "But it would be good for you."

The soup course was whisked away by the elves. The third course, seafood, replaced the bowls. Hermione had chosen the Shrimp Curry while both the Malfoys had the red mullet with beef marrow toast and shallot sauce.

The talk turned to the wedding decorations and ceremony as they ate. Hermione's parents marveled at the magical creatures, having never seen a real giant or centaurs before. The whole table also talked about the fabulous clothes people wore. Ron was particularly proud of his new dark blue dress robes.

Soon the fourth course of pasta was upon them. Hermione and Draco had butternut squash ravioli while Lucius chose the lasagna.

"So, Kostya, Lord Potter here is planning on traveling the world in the next few months," Lucius reported. "You have travelled extensively. Any tips?"

"Oh, travel is such a wonderful idea!" Glinka smiled over his ravioli. He gave Harry a few points about less travelled places and people he should stop to see. Glinka even offered to write a few letters of introduction, telling people to keep an eye out for Harry as well as give Harry a list of people and addresses.

Everyone at the table had travel stories, both good and bad. Ron encouraged Harry to see Egypt, while Padma described some of India's wizarding communities, where her grandparents still lived. Hermione's parents offered some tips about Muggle Greece.

The fifth course was the roast course of either grilled tandoori lamb or Guinness-braised short ribs. Hermione had a hard time choosing, but went with the short ribs.

"Are you excited to open all your presents?" Pansy asked excitedly.

"I didn't see any presents," Hermione said offhand. "This is amazing food."

Hermione offered a bite to Lucius, who got the lamb.

"The wedding presents are in the large front drawing room, Kitten," Draco reported. "Guests dropped them off prior to the ceremony and the room is warded. The elves will have been notified of anything perishable or in need or some specific care."

"Care?" Hermione asked surprised. "What kinds of things do people give in wizarding weddings? Muggles give linens, kitchenware, and decorative items like vases and such."

"How dull," Pansy wrinkled her nose.

"Most Muggles need those things to set up their new houses with their new spouses," Jean Granger laughed. "It can be fairly dull, but very useful."

"Wizarding wedding gifts _can_ be those kinds of things," Lucius explained, "Just not in the aristocracy. They tend to give rare objects, pieces of art, magical items, sometimes animals. My parents were given a matched set of Thestrals at their wedding."

"But not all of our guests are in the aristocracy," Hermione pointed out.

"So who knows what you will get!" Harry smiled. "What do centaurs give for wedding presents?"

"Who knows?!" Pansy grinned. "That's why I was asking if Hermione was excited to open the presents."

"Well, I guess I am then!" Hermione laughed. "It will have to wait until we get back from our honeymoon though because we are leaving tomorrow. If there are Thestrals in the front drawing room, they will have to wait two weeks."

"Yes, where are you going?" Will Granger inquired.

"They won't say," Hermione huffed.

"Surprises are fun!" Glinka smiled, this eyes twinkling.

Master Glinka's comment kicked off a discussion of various fun and not-so-fun surprises people had in their lives. The sixth course, the game course, arrived. Hermione had the tea-smoked duck breast with pears and blueberries. Only a few people opted for the roasted venison.

Hermione switched from champagne to sparkling water. She did not want to get too tipsy, like she had the previous night, and alcohol made her sleepy. Hermione wanted to remember her wedding night and the night was still young. While a ten-course meal was certainly traditional, it was also very long. It would likely be past ten thirty when they finally got around to cutting the cake, which wasn't until the ninth course – the dessert course. She had known it was time to stop the alcohol because her hands began to wander under the table. She also found herself leaning into her new husbands. They were no better, always taking any opportunity to give small touches. If they had a different dish, each made it a point to give Hermione a sample – often with their fingers.

Master Glinka was asking Ron about the curriculum at the Auror Academy, again sparking Draco to insist that he could easily pass Auror training. Everyone at the table began debating about alternate careers they felt they could easily do. Hermione learned that her father thought he could write children's stories if given enough free time and her mother thought she could host one of those television programs where people go into homes and tell the owners what they have done wrong to the décor. Pansy thought that was a wonderful idea for a show and almost bounced out of her seat when she was informed there is a similar show where people critique your clothing. Hermione had to promise to find out when that program aired and invite Pansy over to watch it on the telly.

The salad course, the seventh of the evening, was the same for everyone. It was a mixed salad of baby greens with walnuts, strawberries, and other fruit. It was tossed with a very light, tart vinaigrette. Glinka was interested in Muggle electronics, and Hermione promised to show him around her Muggle room as soon as she returned from her honeymoon.

The eighth course was the cheese course. Hermione giggled when it appeared. Six small turntables appeared, evenly spread out on the table. On each turntable were three small fondue pots, bubbling away with three different cheeses. There were skewers next to plates of breads and vegetables for dipping.

"What is all this?" Draco asked.

"This is the fondue that Alfie and I talked about," Hermione smiled. "You were there."

"What do you do with it?" Freda asked, staring at all the components.

"You don't have fondue?" Jean Granger asked, amazed. "It was extremely popular in Muggle culture in the 1970s, but it's making a comeback."

"I have a vague recollection of that," Severus surveyed the set up.

"Stab a piece of bread or a vegetable with this skewer here," Hermione demonstrated. Several folks at other tables craned their necks to see what she was doing. "Then you dip it in the cheese. Be careful, it will be hot. Then you eat it!"

Hermione blew on her piece of bread dipped in cheese before popping it in her mouth. It was a classic Swiss and Gruyere fondue with nutmeg and white wine - and quite good. Hermione tried the second, Irish cheddar with Irish stout. The third was a Brie with wild mushrooms. The wizards had a good time with the fondue, thrilled with the novelty. Ron proclaimed that Muggles must be geniuses if they can come up with a dish made up primarily of melted cheese.

Mme. Selwyn came over and let them know it was time for the presentation and cutting of the cake. The three newly bound Malfoys would cut the cake, and feed bits to each other as a symbol of the sweetness they would share in life. Then they would generously share that sweetness with their guests.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, Esteemed Guests," Mme. Selwyn's amplified voice announced. "It is time for the cake."

Hermione walked with Draco and Lucius to a small empty table. Alfie appeared, levitating a massive, gorgeous cake in front of him. It was five tiers of ivory colored frosting. Three of the tiers had wide gold bands around the base under an artistic scatter of gold and pearl dots. The two tiers in between those were covered in an intricate silver swirling pattern, punctuated with the pearl dots. It was topped with metallic silver and gold flowers. Alfie handed Hermione a jeweled silver knife. Draco and Lucius each added their hands and they cut it together. Hermione cut out two bite-sized pieces an offered them to her husbands, getting a piece from each of them in return.

Pieces of cake were then cut for the rest of the crowd. The big cake was just as good as the samples Alfie had brought by. Everyone at Hermione's table loved it.

Apparently, cutting the cake was a sign that everyone could get up and mingle. There had been a little of that before, but not much. The Weasley twins came over and leaned on Ron, much to his irritation. They complimented the food, made a few jokes then went to prey on another table. Kingsley also came by to chat. Hermione had sat him next to Healer Cusp and he discretely asked Hermione if she were single. About a dozen people drifted past their table, mostly their close friends.

Mme. Selwyn announced that the final course, the tenth course of petit fours and nuts would be passed in the ballroom, which Lady Malfoy would now open for dancing. Hermione took Lucius' and Draco's arms and the three led the way back into the ballroom. The room looked the same except the chandeliers shone a bit softer and musicians were set up on the dais where the receiving line had been. As they entered, the musicians began a very classic waltz.

Lucius lifted Hermione's hand to his lips, bowed slightly to her and Draco, and then stepped back. Draco twirled Hermione out into the middle of the room, making her laugh. Smiling, Draco waltzed Hermione around the room. She tried to keep up, and silently thanked her mother for insisting on dance classes when she was a child. Hermione appreciated the way Draco's hand felt on her waist, how warm he felt and how good he smelled. She was starting to feel like the party could not be over fast enough so she could be alone with her new husbands. The classical musicians were going to play for about forty-five minutes, followed by a band that Draco had chosen that would also play for forty-five minutes. That meant she had another hour and a half to wait. Hermione sighed when she realized it would be a little after midnight until she could have her way with her wizards.

"What's wrong, Kitten?" Draco looked concerned now as they danced.

"Oh nothing!" Hermione assured him. "You are a wonderful dancer. I just realized this party will go on for another hour and half, so I have to wait that long before we can..."

"Be alone?" Draco grinned.

"Exactly," Hermione blushed.

"We will make it worth the wait," Draco assured her.

"I am sure you will," Hermione nodded, taking a moment to imagine what she was waiting for.

"May I?" Lucius cut in.

"Certainly, Father," Draco smiled. "Dance with your new wife. She is...eager for our company."

Hermione blush darkened slightly while Lucius took up where Draco left off. Draco walked away, chuckling, and went to appeal to Pansy for a dance. Hermione noticed that others began to join the dance floor as well. Her parents twirled by, as did Severus with Freda and Harry with Luna. Hermione looked at Harry and Luna thoughtfully, her mind turning over a few things.

"I am beginning to realize that is a dangerous look," Lucius observed, pulling her a bit closer and returning her attention to him.

"Oh don't be silly, Lucius," Hermione scolded, grinning. "I was merely looking at Harry and Luna dancing."

"And thinking..." Lucius prompted.

"That they make an intriguing looking couple," Hermione admitted. "I am glad Harry is going off to travel. He needs to take time by himself to sort himself out, now that he is free from crazy wizards and horrid prophecies. Nevertheless, when he is ready to date, I think Luna would make a lovely match. They are both loyal, caring, low-key people - uninterested in the spotlight or what strangers think of them. As strange as she is, Luna is a very bright witch."

"I am sure. She is quite strange though," Lucius looked over to the dancing couple.

"Quite," Hermione agreed.

Eventually the song ended and Hermione's father claimed her for a dance. Draco danced with her mother while Lucius took a turn with Pansy. Hermione had a hard time getting one of her husbands, as others kept claiming her. She danced with Harry twice, Ron once, Fred and then George, Marcus, Blaise, Charlie, Bill, Remus, Viktor, and even Percy. Pansy insisted on dancing with the bride as well and, thankfully, Pansy led. Lucius and Draco were kept similarly busy dancing with their guests.

Hermione was admiring how gracefully Professor McGonagall danced, which made sense since she taught them all at Hogwarts before the Yule Ball, when she noticed something odd. Harry was talking with Ginny close to one of the lounge areas, when Hermione swore she saw Harry reach down and grab Ginny's arse through her scarlet red gown. Hermione shook her head. Harry had not seemed that drunk when they danced together just a few songs ago. And she did not think he would go after Ginny, knowing how much the younger witch ardently wanted his affection. Even drunk, Harry would never be so callous as to toy with her. Ginny seemed to glace around furtively and tug Harry out of the ballroom, back outside where the ceremony was held. Hermione decided to follow, because something just did not seem right.

"Would you all excuse me for a moment? All of this dancing is taxing my cooling charms. I'm going to take a step outside," Hermione informed Lords Pucey and Nott, with whom she had been speaking about wards that could protect Muggle electronics from magical interference. They nodded and graciously offered to escort her, which Hermione declined - equally as graciously.

Outside, Hermione looked around but did not see Harry. Then she heard a noise near the bonding arch and she made her way down the aisle for a second time that night.

"Harry, this is not the place," Ginny was protesting as she giggled. "We have to hurry and get beyond the Apparition boundary."

Hermione got closer to the arch and saw Harry pressed up against Ginny, sucking on her neck with his hand trying to find a way up her dress.

"What in Merlin's name are you doing?" Hermione blurted out, shocked. She wondered how Harry could be so mean to give Ginny hope, when Hermione was absolutely certain he had no feelings for the witch other than a brotherly interest.

"Butt out, Hermione," Ginny glared.

"We are eloping, 'Mione!" Harry grinned stupidly. "Isn't it wonderful?!"

"Eloping?!" Hermione was thunderstruck. "What on earth are you talking about, Harry?"

"I _said_ butt out, Hermione!" Ginny barked louder.

"I am talking about love, 'Mione," Harry nuzzled Ginny's neck. "Ginerva Weasley is the most amazing, lovely witch I have ever met and we are getting married. She knows a place we can Apparate to that will use the _Infinitas_ bond, no questions asked. Isn't that lucky? We will be together forever!"

"Harry, you aren't making any sense," Hermione shouted, as she pulled Harry away from Ginny. He looked dazed as well as a bit pale and sickly. His eyes also had a glassy sheen. She whirled around to Ginny. "What did you do to-"

Before Hermione could finish her sentence, Ginny threw a stunning spell right at Hermione's chest. Ginny was a good witch and it was a strong spell at very close range. Hermione was thrown to the ground. The spell only glanced her, as it was deflected by her amulet, which was hanging around her neck, so she was not completely knocked out, as Ginny intended.

"Harry, let's go!" Ginny implored, while Hermione tried to shake off the stun.

"But lovely, Ginerva, 'Mione fell down," Harry was saying. "We should help her up. She can come with us! She's my best friend. She can witness our wedding!"

"She can't come," Ginny was pleading. "She's... uh... she is busy. If you love me, you'll come with me now."

"Of course, I love you!" Harry exclaimed adoringly. "Your hair shines like fire and your eyes sparkle as blue as the bluest sky. You are enchanting, my wonderful Ginerva."

"Stop talking! Let's go," Ginny shrieked.

Hermione was pulling herself up when she felt hands assisting her.

"Hermione, what happened?" Draco wondered. "Why are you on the ground? Our rings started burning, telling us you were in trouble."

Hermione shook her head and saw Draco and Lucius checking her over. A crowd was starting to form around her and Hermione saw Ginny pulling Harry away, trying to take advantage of the chaos.

"STOP!" Hermione screamed staring at Harry getting further away. Everyone around her froze and Hermione had her wand in her hand in an instant.

" _Aresto Momentum_!" Hermione yelled. A stream of light shot out of her wand and hit both Ginny and Harry about thirty feet away. They stopped in place.

"Hermione, have you gone mad?" Ron exclaimed.

Hermione ignored him. She was so angry her magic was sparking away. It did not feel quite as out of control as it used to, though. She also noticed that she was now hovering about three feet off the ground. Hermione figured she must have done that unconsciously, in order to shoot over the people that had begun surrounding her to see if she was okay.

" _Mobilicorpus_ ," Hermione seethed. Harry and Ginny began returning toward her. Ginny struggled against Hermione's spell, but she was not strong enough to fight it. Harry just blissfully went along, gazing over at Ginny. When they got closer, Hermione aimed her wand at Ginny. " _Incarcerous_!"

"Oh, 'Mione, you accidently tied up the lovely and wonderful beautiful, Ginvera Weasley," Harry pointed out.

"You can't do this to me!" Ginny yelled. "Harry is supposed to be mine!"

"Severus!" Hermione shouted, not taking her eyes off Ginny.

"You bellowed, my Lady?" she heard him drawl next to her a moment later.

"Ginny has given Harry some sort of love potion," Hermione reported, briefly glancing down at the Potions Master. "From his sickly complexion, I am guessing Amortentia, but it could be any number of things. Please help him."

"Oh, Ginny - how could you?" Ron gasped.

"Harry is supposed to be mine, Mum said so!" Ginny defended lamely. The youngest Weasley was crying now.

"Don't be sad, my beauteous Ginerva," Harry tried to soothe.

"Harry, go with Severus," Hermione ordered.

"But I must always stay with Ginerva," Harry looked confused. "Isn't that a wonderful name? I am trying to write her a sonnet, but it's dreadfully hard to rhyme. Its uniqueness just adds to the beauty of the name though!"

"Come on, mate," George urged Harry sadly, putting his arm around his shoulders. "Fred and I are brilliant at sonnets. We can go with Snape to come up with a doozy that Ginny will just love."

"What a great idea!" Harry lit up. "Farewell, my illustrious Ginerva. I will return to you shortly with a sonnet worthy of your beautiful name."

Fred and George each took a side and took Harry to follow Severus. Severus tapped Freda and she followed as well. Hermione was sure those four people, with their vast potion experiences, could undo what Ginny had done. This made Hermione calm down significantly. She floated back down to the ground. Lucius' hand immediately went to her shoulder and Draco squeezed her free hand. Hermione still held tightly to her wand. She leaned her cheek down to her shoulder to press it against Lucius' hand while she squeezed Draco's hand.

"I'm fine," Hermione said softly before stepping away from her husbands and toward the tied up Ginny Weasley, crying on the ground. Hermione knelt down next to her and wiped the tears from her face. "You can't force someone to love you, Ginny. It isn't fair."

"But he's supposed to be mine," Ginny hiccupped.

"But he's not," Hermione said softly, brushing her hair off her face. "Harry is not the one for you. It would not be a good match. There is someone else out there for you, someone who will love you and want the same things in life as you."

"You let my daughter go this instant!" Molly Weasley shrieked, pushing through the crowd. Arthur trailed after her, looking very concerned.

"Ginny!" Arthur's face drained. Hermione felt very sorry for the Weasley patriarch. He was such a nice man, with such a nasty wife.

Not moving from the ground next to Ginny, Hermione narrowed her eyes at Molly Weasley and lifted her wand. That stopped the witch in her tracks. Her face was bright red and she looked enraged.

"If I find out that you had any part in this, Molly Weasley, my wrath will have no end. You cannot even imagine what I will do to you," Hermione seethed. Molly sputtered her eyes wide with fear. Arthur placed a hand on her arm and kept her close, probably so she didn't do something stupid.

Hermione turned back to the young witch, sobbing on the ground. In a way, Ginny was a victim of Molly's poisoned ideas. She was spoiled and groomed to be exactly what Molly Weasley wanted. Her mother molded her to get the power and prestige she herself had never had. Ginny had never been free to just be herself, to develop her own goals and desires. Ginny did happily follow along, because she felt she was entitled to the celebrity and the wealth her mother had promised as an incentive. For that, Ginny had to pay a price. She had to learn her lesson. Hermione fervently hoped that, this time, it would be well and truly learned. She smoothed Ginny's hair, petting her softly.

"Don't worry, Ginny. It will get better. You will feel better, eventually. You will find your way," Hermione whispered, before aiming her wand at the redhead. " _Magus Constringo_."

Gold light left Hermione's wand and bathed the young witch. Her body was taut for a moment and her eyes squeezed shut, grimacing, then she went limp on the ground. Even with her eyes closed, she was still crying, tears leaking from her lids. Hermione stood up, pocketing her wand.

"I bound her magic," Hermione explained to the silent, expectant crowd. "She will be allowed to perform magic in Hogwarts for school purposes, but that is all. When she graduates from Hogwarts, her magic will be free again."

"You can't do that!" Molly protested. "I'll call the Aurors! I'll call the Minister!"

"And say what, Molly?" Kingsley asked, stepping out of the crowd. "That your daughter tried to drug, kidnap, and forcibly bind herself to an unwilling wizard for all eternity? Not only an unwilling wizard, but Harry Potter, Savior of the Wizarding World?"

Molly's mouth gaped open and shut several times, not knowing what to say.

"We can hope that Harry does not file charges," Arthur said. He shook his head, looking heartbroken at his only daughter. "He may feel that Hermione's actions are a suitable punishment. That way she can avoid Azkaban and finish school as she planned. Until school starts, she will remain at home."

"But Arthur –," Molly started to protest.

"Stop!" Arthur shouted, quite forcefully, surprising the crowd. His voice became very firm. "You will stop your tongue and shut your mouth. I love you, Molly, but you've got to accept this situation. You need to stop and think of how your influence may have encouraged this situation. I have to live with the fact that I didn't speak up, didn't put my foot down, when I felt you were leading Ginny down the wrong path."

"Ginny is not beyond hope I am sure," Hermione rested her hand on Arthur's arm. "She has lovely traits and is really a good person, deep down."

"Thank you," Arthur nodded. "I apologize for disrupting your reception. I will be taking Ginny home now."

"Thank you for coming," Hermione nodded.

"Pike," Lucius called. The head elf arrived immediately, as if he had been very close by and ready to be of assistance. "Assist Mr. Weasley please. And make sure his wife goes with him."

"I am so sorry, 'Mione," Ron shook his head. "I can't believe Ginny would do that!"

"Don't apologize, Ron," Hermione hugged her friend. "You didn't do it."

Hermione saw that people were starting to go back inside. Her husbands and the remaining Weasleys, however, were hanging back.

"Maybe we should all be going," Bill suggested, shifting a bit.

"If you want," Hermione replied slowly, holding on to Ron's hand. "But you don't have to. If you feel like Ginny or your parents could use your support now, then go, by all means. Family should come first. If you feel you should leave because of what happened, but you want to stay a bit longer - then please stay."

"It might be good for Mum and Dad to have some space to hash it out," Charlie Weasley suggested. "And I imagine Ginny is going to want to be alone tonight."

"Then please stay," Hermione urged.

"Let us go and have many drinks," Fleur suggested.

"Brilliant idea," Charlie smiled. Percy looked like he was going to say something, but Charlie ushered him back in. Bill and Fleur followed. Hermione kept a hold of Ron's hand and looked at her husbands. They nodded and the group all went in.

 **Next - I imagine the new Malfoy triad would like to be alone at some point...**


	43. Chapter 43

**Disclaimer - I don't own Harry Potter.**

 **Now - Guests must leave at some point and then our new triad will be all alone! Whatever will they do?**

 **Chapter 43**

The first set of musicians had left, and the second band Draco chose was setting up.

"Where d'you think Snape took Harry?" Ron wondered.

"One of the elves can take you to them if you want," Hermione offered.

"Bunny," Draco called. She appeared shortly and was happy to escort Ron.

Lucius steered Hermione toward one of the lounge areas and asked a passing elf for a glass of water.

"Are you sure you are okay, Pet?" Lucius asked, sitting with Hermione on one of the couches. Draco sat very closely on her other side.

"I'm fine. The stunner just glanced me," Hermione assured them. "I'm just sad. Ginny is my friend, generally. Well, if not a _friend really, she's been a fixture in my life for years._ That was so stupid of her. I had hoped she would have taken my advice and set her sights elsewhere. Harry will be okay right?"

"The best possible people are reversing it," Lucius soothed.

"That was scary," Draco finally said gripping Hermione's hand.

"It was only Ginny," Hermione said perplexed.

"Our wedding rings started heating up our fingers," Lucius explained. "I was dancing with Andromeda and Draco was talking with Marcus and Viktor."

"We knew you were in trouble, but not what kind of trouble or from who," Draco explained.

"The rings sort of guided us outside and I saw you laying there on the aisle runner. All I could picture was finding you after the explosion, bloody and broken."

"Oh, Draco," Hermione cupped his face in her hands and kissed him gently. "I am sorry about that. I hope that image will fade from your memory."

"I don't think that's possible," Draco pressed his face into one of her hands.

"Everything is fine," Hermione assured him while she leaned into Lucius. "We are together and nothing is going to separate us."

"Promise?" Lucius murmured.

"Forever," Hermione smiled. She gave Lucius a kiss and pressed her forehead into his before turning to nuzzle Draco's neck.

"Ahem," someone discretely cleared their throat next to the trio.

Lucius snapped his head up, ready to glare at whoever had the gall to interrupt them.

"I know, I know. Interruption in these cases is unforgivable," Master Glinka apologized. "But I had news of Lord Potter that I wanted to convey."

"Oh! You do?" Hermione went to stand up, jostling her clinging husbands.

"Master Snape enlisted my assistance," Glinka explained. "I believe his words were 'We have the world's leading Master, we may as well consult him.' Therefore, I helped them brew an antidote. Those twins are forcing your friend to take it now."

"Forcing him?" Draco asked.

"It looks, smells, and tastes extremely off putting," Glinka shrugged.

"Ah," Hermione nodded.

"Once he gets it in his system, he will be right as rain," Glinka assured her.

"Thank you, Kostya," Hermione smiled and hugged the old wizard, who chuckled in response.

The band came on stage and the room erupted in applause. It seemed that Draco had booked the Weird Sisters to play. The group introduced themselves and said how honored they were at having the opportunity to perform for the new Malfoy triad. They announced that, at the request of one of the grooms, they would be playing a mix of their own most popular songs as well as Muggle rock songs.

"Come on, Draco!" Hermione smiled and pulled on Draco's hand. "Let's dance!"

Most of the older guests chose to use the lounge areas or to move to the music room, which ironically had no music at that moment. Hermione found it a little difficult to dance around to the fast music in her wedding dress, but she figured it out. She got Lucius out on the floor for a few songs, but that music was not his cup of tea. He begged off, opting to go mingle with their guests and 'save his energy for later.'

Hermione had a wonderful time. The band had learned a few Muggle songs, which seemed to go over well although only a couple dozen people actually knew them. They were in the middle of Dancing Queen by ABBA, which had made Hermione laugh whole-heartedly, when Harry came back in with Severus, Freda, and the Weasley Twins. The twins immediately jumped into the fray, leaving Harry a few steps in the room. Severus clapped him on the shoulder and escorted Freda to go get a drink. Hermione ran up to Harry and launched herself at him, knocking the breath out of him for a moment. Hermione had always been enthusiastic.

"You okay?" she asked, arms wrapped around his neck.

"All better," Harry nodded sheepishly. "Embarrassed. They should make love potions so you don't remember what you do after you are free from its influence. Write sonnets? I can't write sonnets!"

"Your praise was rivaling Kreacher's adjectives for Draco and Lucius," Hermione teased. Harry just shook his head and Hermione took him by the hand. "Come dance!"

"Is that the Weird Sisters playing ABBA?" Harry asked above the noise.

"Draco asked my parents for some popular songs people play at Muggle weddings," Hermione explained. Harry just nodded, as if that made all the sense in the world.

Hermione danced for almost the whole forty-five minutes the band played. She had been worried about the time dragging on, but soon enough the Weird Sisters were saying goodbye.

"You looked like you had fun, Pet," Lucius observed, wrapping his arms around her.

"I did!" Hermione smiled. "The waltzing was fun and this was fun, too!"

"Ready to bid our guests farewell?" Draco asked, coming up to the pair and taking Hermione's hand.

"Absolutely," Hermione nodded emphatically, making the Malfoys chuckle.

As with the engagement party, the aristocratic set were loathe to overstay a welcome. They all very efficiently finished whatever drink or treat was in their hand, gathered their belongings, and were ready to go. Draco and Lucius walked Hermione to the main foyer. The door to the front drawing room was open and Hermione could see that it was full to bursting with shiny, wrapped gifts.

There was a very long thin table along one of the walls in the Manor's grand entryway. It was lined with rows of gift bags for each wedding guest. There was a cadre of elves ready to replace bags as those on the table were taken. The bags were ivory and made of thick sailcloth. They had braided silver and gold rope handles and was each about the size of a Muggle paper grocery bag. Hermione thought there was either an expansion charm on each one or they were very well packed.

Hermione knew each bag held an impressive array of gifts. There was a dark purple velvet box containing jars of lotion, bath salts, hair conditioning potion, and massage oil from Freda's salon. There were three cupcakes in the same flavors as the tiers of the wedding cake. One was dark chocolate cake with a cherry mousse center and chocolate ganache, the second was vanilla cake with French vanilla buttercream topped with fresh strawberries, and the third was a pineapple cake with a pineapple chutney center and brown sugar flavored frosting. Hermione wanted to include some Muggle items as well so there were Muggle foods. They had included two kinds of Muggle beer, an ale, and a stout, a box of PG Tips tea, a variety of Cadbury chocolate bars, and a few kinds of Muggle cheese. Each bag contained a bottle of what Lucius called 'a fine French wizarding wine' as well as a stationary set. It was a grand stationary set in a tan leather box with thick ivory parchment and two quills, one of real gold and the other of real silver.

Saying goodbye to their guests did not take as long as the receiving line after the ceremony had since they were going by in groups. Hermione's parents and Glinka simply retired upstairs, since they were all staying in the house. Guests were thanked for coming and Hermione hugged her friends. Pansy invited Hermione to lunch and shopping after she was back in town. Luna promised to keep in touch and instructed Hermione to come to Hogsmeade some weekends in the fall so they could catch up in person. Hermione reminded Remus that they had business to discuss when she got back.

Harry assured Hermione he would come by mid-morning the next day to say goodbye. Hermione was adamant that he do that since she had purchased him a mobile phone to take on his travels and still needed to give it to him. Hermione insisted that Ron take a few extra gift bags, at least one for Arthur, since there were enough for each guest. McGonagall and the other Hogwarts staff invited Hermione to come visit her alma mater whenever she wished. Firenze took a moment to thank Hermione for the invitation. He was not often included and rarely accepted invitations when he was, but he hoped for stronger cooperation between magical humans and magical creatures in the future.

As nice as it was to touch base with everyone and say goodbye before their honeymoon trip, Hermione was getting restless. Lucius and Draco were making it worse by brushing against her or lightly stroking her on her arm, shoulder, or the back of her neck. Hermione tried to focus on their guests to distract herself. It was because of that focus that she noticed Marcus Flint and Viktor Krum leaving together, holding hands. She knew Viktor was bisexual, but she had really not known anything about Marcus' preferences. That little scene made Hermione more vigilant to trying to spot other couples. It seemed all weddings, Muggle or wizard, made guests feel romantic - well either the weddings or all the free alcohol. Severus and Freda left together of course, but so did Andromeda with Xenophilius Lovegood – which was surprising.

Finally, everyone was gone. Hermione started to feel a little nervous, which seemed silly.

"Ready, Kitten?" Draco asked, pulling her close. She waited for the pull of Apparition but nothing came. She looked between Draco and Lucius, confused.

"You can Apparate yourself now, Lady Malfoy," Lucius smirked. Hermione's eyes lit up. She was a Malfoy now. She could Apparate on the Manor grounds now.

Hermione reached over and grabbed Lucius, still holding on to Draco with the other, and Apparated them to her room. The three of them appeared at the foot of Hermione's bed. Hermione hesitated, not knowing exactly how to proceed. She did not have to think for very long, because Lucius pulled her into a deep, lusty kiss. She felt Draco unzip her dress and slide it off so it pooled on the floor.

"I have been imagining what was under this dress all night long," Draco murmured huskily in her ear as Lucius released her from his kiss.

Hermione stood between them, wearing her strapless bra and French cut knickers. Both were light pink and made from a seemingly insubstantial gauzy lace. She still had on her heels and the Malfoy crown.

"While I feel wonderfully regal, I should probably take this off as well," Hermione smiled, reaching up to the crown.

"As I have said before, I will be thrilled to fuck you while you are dripping with jewels - this crown included," Lucius smirked as he reached up and began unpinning the crown from her hair. "But I am happy to wait. We have the rest of our lives for that."

Draco chuckled as he knelt down and slipped off Hermione's shoes. Lucius moved behind Hermione to get the last of the hairpins. He removed the crown and went to place it out of the way on the low table in Hermione's sitting area. Draco was standing up, running his hands up her legs to her hips, over her waist and to her lacy bra. Hermione pulled Draco in for a kiss while he palmed her breasts. A moment later, she felt Lucius at her back again. He unclasped her bra and rubbed his face against the spot on her back between her shoulder blades before he began kissing along her neck.

Hermione began divesting Draco of his dress robes. She fumbled quite a bit, but finally got him down to just his trousers. It was unreasonable to expect her to be smooth given the level of distraction she had to contend with. Draco's drugging kisses were making her dizzy and making it very hard to concentrate on anything besides the feel of his lips and his tongue. Lucius just added to her distraction by nibbling along her neck, teasing her ear lobes, and reaching around to plucking her nipple on the breast that Draco was not kneading. Having disrobed Draco, Hermione's hands had access to the hard planes of his chest and abdomen. Hermione felt like she was drowning in sensation, but she wanted more.

Hermione reached behind her to feel Lucius. She tugged at his robes, making him chuckle, but she could not get the robes off him. She felt Lucius step away for a moment and when he returned he was down to just his trousers as well. Hermione happily rubbed his warm, bare flesh and groaned into Draco's mouth. She was so ready for them and did not want to wait any longer. Lucius reached around and deftly slipped his hand into her wet knickers. He found her center and began spreading around all the slickness, taking the opportunity to flick her clit a few times and making Hermione shudder.

"Our wife is so wet for us, aren't you, Pet?" Lucius purred. Hermione just moaned her response, although Draco chuckled throatily and broke their very long kiss.

"I think we should move this to the bed," Draco smiled devilishly.

"I agree," Lucius grinned. "I don't think I can wait another second for our witch."

Hermione whimpered when Lucius removed his hand from her dripping center and brought it to his mouth so he could lick his fingers clean. She shook her head clear and decided to take control of the situation. Hermione was through with foreplay. It felt like she had been in sexual suspense for the past two weeks. It escalated all night long, because of all the lingering touches in the receiving line and the quasi-inappropriate gropes under the dinner table.

"Let's get going then," Hermione smirked. She shimmied out of her knickers and sashayed over to the bed. She turned to face them, leaning against the bed. Their eyes raked over her naked body and they both began to chuckle.

"Oh, Pet, that is perfect," Lucius smiled, staring at the M shaped patch of hair between her legs.

"M for Malfoy," Hermione grinned. "It's that who this belongs to now?"

"Yes, my Lady," Draco nodded enthusiastically and rushed over to Hermione. He picked her up around her waist and threw her into the center of the bed, making Hermione giggle – especially when he eagerly dove into bed next to her. She looked up at Lucius, who was standing at the foot of the bed - his eyes dark with lust.

"How do you want to do this, Pet?" Lucius asked huskily, rubbing his chest languidly.

"I want both of you," Hermione told them a bit shyly. She looked down, not entirely sure of herself in this new experience. "I want both of you inside me - all three of us, together."

"That is a wonderful way to start our wedding night, Kitten," Draco smiled, pulling Hermione's face to him. He kissed her gently on the lips while Lucius slid into bed behind her.

"I agree," Lucius whispered in Hermione's ear. "It's perfect. We will take care of you, be gentle with you."

"Don't be too gentle," Hermione chided, turning her head to kiss Lucius. His lips were firm and warm.

As usual, Lucius took control of the kiss and made Hermione dizzy. Draco ran the tip of his tongue down Hermione's neck to her chest. He began flicking her nipple with his tongue then sucked it into his mouth. Hermione groaned and arched her back, adoring the feelings caused by her husbands. She did not want to wait any longer to really consummate this union. The last two weeks had been much more frustrating to her libido than she would have ever guessed when the Malfoys proposed. Lucius and Draco had an amazing effect on her.

"Please," Hermione moaned. "I don't want to wait!"

"Hear that, Father?" Draco smiled against her chest.

"I think our wife is getting impatient," Lucius grinned as Hermione pressed her hips forward into Draco. She reached down to pull off Draco's trousers.

"Now!" Hermione demanded.

"Yes, my Lady," Lucius affirmed huskily, using Draco's words from earlier.

Draco pushed his trousers the rest of the way off and rolled onto his back. His cock stood up proudly, thick and long. Hermione eyed it hungrily, admiring how perfect he looked - tall, lean, and muscled.

"What are you waiting for, Pet?" Lucius purred in her ear, running his hands over her back. "He is yours. Take him."

"I was just admiring the view," Hermione sighed while Lucius nipped at her shoulder. "You are both ...impressive wizards."

"Yet another Malfoy gift," Draco smiled while Lucius chuckled.

Hermione slid overtop of Draco, straddling his hips just below that impressive erection. She lightly ran her fingers up and down his shaft, making him shiver. After a moment, Draco stopped her hand.

"If you keep doing that, I won't last. I want to come inside of my wife the first time I come tonight," Draco panted.

Without warning, Hermione lifted herself up and sank down on him. Draco gasped and his eyes rolled up into his head. Hermione winced and squeezed her eyes shut.

"Are you alright, Pet?" Lucius asked, concerned.

Hermione opened her eyes to see two sets of concerned eyes, one grey blue and the others bright blue.

"Oh no! I hurt you!" Draco's brows furrowed and he tried to pull out.

"Stop!" Hermione clamped her thighs around him tighter. "I'm okay. I'm not hurt. It's just a bit tight. Give me a minute to adjust. You're very big and it has been a while."

Hermione rested her hands on Draco's chest and adjusted, feeling herself stretch around his girth.

"Take all the time you need, Kitten," Draco said, gritting his teeth.

"How does he feel?" Lucius asked, kneeling behind her and kissing along her shoulders.

"Wonderful," Hermione groaned. "I feel so full."

She started moving, slowly sliding herself up and down Draco's massive cock. She was glad she had been so wet to start with; otherwise, it would have hurt and not just been uncomfortable. He felt so good moving in and out of her, glistening with her wetness.

Hermione felt Lucius rubbing her backside with his hands. She felt him tease her rear entrance with a finger and tensed.

"Relax, Pet. I will take care of you," Lucius murmured.

Hermione concentrated on relaxing. Lucius whispered _Olearius_ and she felt her other entrance get slick. Once she was lubricated, Lucius inserted a finger. It felt strange, but not bad.

"How does she feel?" Lucius asked his voice husky and his finger moving in and out.

"Amazing," Draco rasped. He was clearly trying to restrain himself, but Hermione could not stop moving - he felt too good inside her. "She is so wet and tight. I've never... felt anything like it. So perfect."

"I can't wait to be inside you," Lucius breathed heavily. He added a second finger and stretched Hermione a bit more. He pistoned his hand in and out, making Hermione gasp. She found herself enjoying the unusual sensation. "How are you, Pet?"

"So good," Hermione groaned. She wanted to pick up her pace and ride Draco faster, but she knew he would not last. "I want more."

Lucius added a third finger and thrust them all in and out, making circles and stretching her entrance.

"We will give you more, Pet," Lucius panted. He murmured _Olearius_ again and Hermione felt his oiled, engorged cock pressing against her opening. Lucius' hands went to Hermione's hips and held her still. "Lean forward a bit, Pet."

Hermione leaned, making her behind raise up slightly. Draco ducked his head down and captured one of her breasts in his mouth. As he sucked on her, he flicked the hard nipple with his tongue. Hermione felt Lucius push into her and gasped. He felt enormous to her this way.

"Try to relax, Pet," Lucius purred.

Hermione harrumphed. It was not easy to relax in this new position.

"It can't be easy to relax at this moment," Draco smiled. "If it helps, picture using one of those new toys of yours on him and tell him to relax."

Hermione giggled as she pictured buggering Lucius.

"Anytime, Pet," Lucius rasped as he finally pushed all the way in. "Anytime."

Hermione closed her eyes and concentrated on the feeling of both of them inside her. No one was moving. Hermione knew they were waiting for her to give the okay.

"I was wrong," Hermione gasped.

"About?" Draco asked, concerned. "Is it too much?"

"No," Hermione panted. It was just shy of too much. It felt foreign, but also exhilarating. "Earlier when I said I felt full, _this_ is full."

"As full as it gets, Pet," Lucius chuckled.

"You ready, Kitten?" Draco asked, giving a shallow thrust.

"So ready," Hermione groaned, grinding down against Draco so her clit rubbed against him.

With that, her husbands started moving. It took a moment for them all to find a good rhythm. Hermione figured out that it felt best when she relaxed all her muscles and became a rag doll that Lucius and Draco passed back and forth. As Draco pulled out, Lucius pushed in and vice versa. Hermione had never felt anything so sinfully wonderful. Her whole body was singing. Every touch - every inch of her skin - seemed magnified. Lucius had reached around and was playing with one of her breasts as he kissed along her neck. Draco snaked his hand down between them and was playing with her clit.

"Yes, faster," Hermione panted. "I'm so close!"

"This is the best thing I have ever felt," Draco gasped as they picked up speed.

"Merlin, yes," Lucius grunted.

"Oh god," Hermione whimpered. "I am going to come. Come with me."

Hermione felt her orgasm slam into her hard and she screamed. Her whole body tensed and clamped down on the two wizards inside of her.

"Oh fuck, Hermione," Draco gasped and went rigid.

"Hermione!" Lucius bellowed.

Her husbands came right along with her, as she had asked. It was the strongest orgasm she had ever had and her skin felt tingly all over. Hermione felt like she was going to pass out. The room seemed oddly bright and Hermione blinked rapidly trying to figure out why. It was her. Her skin was glowing gold with her magic and there was another _Magus Beatitas_ showering down on the three of them. Hermione was still pressed between her husbands. She felt boneless and her body lay limply, sandwiched between Draco and Lucius.

Draco ghosted soft kisses along her cheeks, eyebrows, and nose. Lucius was running his nose up her spine and to the nape of her neck. Hermione could still feel them inside her, although they were softening.

"That was..." Hermione just sighed contentedly instead of finishing her sentence.

"Spectacular," Lucius said.

"Amazing," Draco added. "I've never...Amazing."

The three laid there for a moment and basked in the literal afterglow. Eventually, they began to untangle themselves. Hermione gave a little whimper as they pulled out. She really liked having them inside her and missed them when they left.

"Don't fret," Lucius smiled. "We are going to spend the next two weeks inside of you in some fashion or another."

"There's no place I'd rather be," Draco grinned.

The each rolled slightly away, giving Hermione room to lie on her back. Draco kept a hand splayed on her belly while Lucius played with her hair.

"You okay, Kitten?" Draco asked.

"Never better," Hermione smiled.

"Rest up," Lucius grinned. "We aren't nearly done with you yet."

 **Next - Last chapter! And it is really nothing but pure smut. ;-)**


	44. Chapter 44

**Thank you all for the reviews, favorites, and follows. Some of you have been leaving reviews after every chapter, or nearly that often! I have appreciated all the kind words, questions, and feedback.  
To Natalie who reviews in Guest - you write so much and I appreciate all of it! I would answer your questions if I could but you need to login! ;-)  
This story is the first one I wrote and posted over on Granger Enchanted so many years ago. I want to again thank Bunnyhops (Severus' Malfoy Maiden here on FFnet) for the beta work she did on this back then. If anyone needs some great, fun stories to read and haven't read her stuff yet, go do that!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter and make no money from this etc. etc. etc.**

 **We have come to the end of our story. And at the end, there is just smut.  
**

 **Chapter 44**

Lucius was certainly true to his word. After another few moments of rest, Lucius' hand was sliding up her thigh. He pulled her toward him and kissed her, his tongue exploring every inch of her mouth. His fingers explored her center and tapped her sensitized clit, still swollen from earlier. Hermione felt herself being wound up again and soon Lucius had her panting. Right when she was a few seconds away from coming on his fingers, Lucius rolled her on her back and slammed into her.

"Yes," he hissed. He gently rubbed his check against hers, at odds with how firmly he entered her. "There is that sweet little cunt I have been waiting for. I have fantasized about pounding into you for so long, Pet."

Hermione yelled out at his first thrust, because he hit her clit again. It only took a few plunges in, tapping against her sensitive clit to make her come again. Hermione clenched around him and Lucius powered through. Soon he exploded in her, shouting her name and collapsing on her.

Hermione looked over to Draco, not too far away on the bed. He was sitting up against the headboard, staring at her with lust-filled eyes, and stroking himself. He was definitely ready to go again.

"Doesn't she have the tightest little pussy, Father?" Draco asked.

Lucius pulled out slowly and rolled off to the side.

"Our wife is perfect, absolutely perfect," Lucius gave a sated grin and worked to catch his breath.

As soon as Lucius' weight was lifted off her, Draco's strong arms pulled her into his lap and down on his waiting cock. Hermione wrapped her legs around him and locked her ankles at the small of his back. She braced her hands on his broad, muscular shoulders.

"Perfect," Draco groaned before he caught her mouth in a kiss. His tongue caressed and pushed against hers. His hands went to her waist and he began lifting her up and down, sliding in and out of her channel, now drenched with Draco's come, Lucius' come, and her own wetness. Hermione just enjoyed feeling him as he bounced her up and down. Draco shifted her around on his lap a few times until one angle made her cry out. He had tilted her so the thick, ridged head on his penis rubbed against her g-spot over and over again. Hermione was moaning and crying out every time he pulled her down on him.

"Look at her, Father," Draco panted. "Look how her perfect tits bounce."

"They are perfect, just the right size," Lucius smiled, languidly stroking himself though he was only half-hard. "Make her come, Draco. I love watching her come."

Draco picked up the speed slightly and Hermione was going mad. It took her longer to come from stimulating the g-spot, but it was so worth the extra work.

"Do you like it, Pet?" Lucius purred. "Do you like bouncing on Draco's cock?"

"Yes!" Hermione shouted, trying to go faster.

"I want to see you come all over him, my sweet wife," Lucius continued. "I want to hear you scream your release."

Just a few more times up and down, and Hermione was screeching her orgasm. Her whole body shook and then she collapsed against Draco's chest. He kept lifting her up and down a few times before he roared his own release. Recovering, Draco cradled her to him and stroked her hair. After a few moments, Draco lifted her off his spent shaft and Hermione felt a trickle of fluid run down her thigh.

"Can you walk?" Lucius asked lounging propped up on his elbow with his head resting in his palm.

"I don't know," Hermione admitted. Her legs felt like jelly at the moment.

"Let's all take a shower and find out," Lucius smiled.

Lucius slid out of bed and stretched in all his naked glory. Hermione ventured to stand up as well. She wobbled for a second, but her footing was firm and she took a few steps toward the bathroom.

"Ah, I see we have more work to do," Lucius grinned. Hermione looked at him confused. "Draco promised you wouldn't be able to walk after tonight. Clearly that hasn't happened yet."

Hermione smiled and heard Draco chuckle from the bed.

"Coming?" Hermione called to him.

"You two go on without me," Draco sighed, smiling. "I still need to catch my breath. I will be in in a minute."

Hermione smirked, proud that she had exhausted the young wizard and walked to the shower. Lucius followed her and gave her a swat on the rear, laughing, which made her jump and squeal.

"Hey!" Hermione protested while Lucius smiled devilishly and went past her to start the shower. The shower chamber filled up with steam almost instantly. She caught a glance of herself in the mirror and chuckled. Her once elegantly arranged hair was in disarray. There were bite marks on her neck and shoulders as well as finger shaped bruises on her hips from Draco's hands. She smiled. She had been so engrossed in their activities that she had not even noticed.

"Gorgeous," Lucius smiled, coming up behind her and trailing his fingers along all the marks. "Let's get you all cleaned up."

Lucius led her into the shower and Hermione stepped under the spray. She looked over at Lucius, who was sitting on the bench watching her.

"Are you being a voyeur?" she asked, smiling over her shoulder.

"How could I not watch the most alluring, exquisite witch I have ever known?" Lucius smiled lustily. Hermione scoffed and rolled her eyes at his flattery, but she also could not suppress her grin. "What, you don't believe me?"

"I know I am pretty and I know you find me appealing, but the _most_ exquisite witch you have ever known?" Hermione laughed. "I have seen your last wife you know. We are married now. You don't need to lay it on so thick."

"Don't mention Narcissa." Lucius made a sour face. "Thinking about her will make me go soft. You are exquisite, Pet. I know you don't believe me, but maybe you will someday. When you walked down that aisle this evening, many wizards - and some witches - ardently wished to be in our place. You don't have to believe it to make it true."

Hermione blushed and washed her hair. She did understand that she was pretty when she dressed up, but she still thought Lucius was overstating things.

"Now," Lucius drawled after she rinsed the conditioner out of her wet curls. "If we are going to play voyeur, let's make it a bit more stimulating."

Lucius activated several of the shower's water jets. Two sprays of water shot right between her legs, making her gasp. Hermione closed her eyes, leaned back against the tile, and let the water lap gently at her swollen core. It felt amazing.

"What a beautiful sight," she heard Draco murmur from the shower door.

Hermione lazily opened her eyes to see him standing there naked, watching her. Lucius was also watching her, still sitting on the bench, but now stroking his stiff cock. Draco stepped inside and shut the shower door, leaning back up against it and taking himself in hand as well.

Hermione moved her hips so the water went back and forth across her clit. She ran her hands up her torso and squeezed her breasts, pinching her nipples. She moaned and arched her back.

"Spread your legs, Pet," Lucius rasped. "I want to see you."

"Yes, my Lord," Hermione purred, making Lucius groan. She widened her legs and tilted her hips so they could both see where the water was hitting her. She continued to play with her breasts and moaned throatily. Hermione trailed one hand down to her center. She used her fingers to spread herself open, allowing one jet of water to shoot up into her opening while the other sprayed lightly at her clit. Her moaning intensified. Hermione was getting so close to coming. Performing for Lucius and Draco this way made her so much more excited.

"You like this don't you, Pet?" Lucius asked, rubbing himself a bit faster. "You like spreading your legs for us, showing us that delicious cunt."

"Yes," Hermione moaned, drawing out the word.

"You are our dirty little witch, aren't you?" Lucius panted.

"Yes," Hermione repeated, locking her eyes with Lucius. She loved how unhinged he looked - watching her pleasure herself, panting, and pulling on his cock. "I am yours, yours and Draco's, my Lord."

Lucius was up off the bench in a flash and hoisted her up, his hands gripping her arse and her knees bending over his elbows. He pushed his organ into her waiting channel. Having one of her husbands inside her was so much more satisfying than the water jets. Hermione's back was pressed against the cool tiles as Lucius thrust into her repeatedly. He felt amazing but he was not quite going fast or hard enough to make her come - and she had been so close.

"Faster!" Hermione urged, trying to thrust her pelvis into him. The way her legs were draped over his arms, her body almost bent in half, made it impossible for her to control the pace.

"Now, now, Pet. Be patient," Lucius chided. "You are ours now. We get to say when you come, naughty little witch."

Hermione whimpered in protest.

"I know what you were doing, teasing me so I would come over and fuck you," Lucius smiled, still keeping his steady but somewhat sedate pace. "You wanted my cock in that sweet cunt of yours, didn't you, Pet?"

"Yes!" Hermione groaned. She was right on the edge and wanted to come so badly. She looked over Lucius' shoulder to see Draco stroking himself intently, smirking at her. Hermione tried to think of what to do to make Lucius go faster. Then she remembered the jets.

"Yes, my Lord," Hermione repeated. Then she locked eyes with Draco. "I wanted your cock in me. I can't get enough. I want you and Draco to fill me up, so I'm dripping with your come."

Draco's eyes rolled up into his head and he rubbed himself quicker. She felt Lucius falter and then start to speed up, before he caught himself and went back to his original pace.

"You _are_ a naughty witch," Lucius breathed.

"I could be naughtier," Hermione purred, nipping his earlobe hard. She wandlessly activated the jet under Lucius, sending a strong jet of water to his rear entrance. She simultaneously did the same to Draco. Both Malfoys gasped and Draco let forth a stream of swear words, his fist working his pulsing cock like lightening.

"So naughty," Lucius grunted, finally increasing his speed. Hermione set the jet to follow his movements and Lucius let out a long groan.

Hermione decided to make the jets pulsate and added a second to Draco, hitting him right under his balls.

"Fuck!" Draco shouted as a came, shooting all over the shower floor and dripping down his fist.

"Oh you are in so much trouble, Pet," Lucius panted, ramming into her and giving her exactly what she needed. Hermione finally felt her long-denied orgasm rip through her. She dug her fingernails into Lucius' shoulders and screamed her hard-won release. She felt herself clenching around Lucius so hard he had trouble thrusting through her orgasm. He reached up, grasped a handful of her wet hair, and tugged so that her face was tilted to his. Lucius' lips captured hers, his tongue and his teeth dominating her mouth. He did not let her go until he came, roaring her name - his hand squeezing her rear end so hard Hermione was sure he would leave a mark. Lucius slumped against her, trying to catch his breath.

"I may have underestimated you, Pet," Lucius rasped with a sated grin on his face. "You are not just naughty, you're a wicked witch. I can see now that I am going to have to teach you many lessons. However, we will have to put off the lesson for the water jet stunt until I have more energy."

Hermione gave an exhausted giggle and Lucius delicately set her down. Her legs wobbled, but she remained standing.

Draco was rinsing himself off and Hermione went over to him under the spray and wrapped her arms around him while Lucius soaped up.

"Still standing I see," Draco smiled, leaning down to kiss the tip of her nose. "I guess our work isn't done yet. That water jet by the way, brilliant."

"I am glad you liked it," Hermione smiled, rubbing her cheek against his wet chest.

"Between hearing you talk dirty and those jets, I could not contain myself," Draco grinned, hugging her close. "Father is right, you _are_ wicked, and that's wonderful."

"I've said it before, but I will say it again," Lucius said, rinsing off. "Hermione is the perfect witch for us."

"She is absolutely," Draco squeezed Hermione to him.

They shut off the water and left the shower chamber. Draco and Lucius took turns drying her. Draco lamented about the bruises he caused on her hips, but Hermione dismissed his concern, insisting that she was perfectly fine. Sometimes good, athletic sex left telltale signs. True to his personality, Lucius admired the hand mark he left on her arse when he came so enthusiastically.

Hermione felt a bit unsteady, but could still walk back to the bed - entirely naked, but now clean. Draco scooped her up when they got near the bed and tossed her in the center. Her naked husbands stood at the foot of the bed and stared. Hermione started to feel a little self-conscious.

"Are we starting our naked days now?" Hermione asked propping herself up on her elbows, crossing her ankles, and arching a brow.

"That might startle everyone who comes to brunch tomorrow to see us off on our honeymoon," Lucius laughed.

"Especially your parents," Draco chuckled.

The Malfoys crawled onto the bed on either side of Hermione. The both looked predatory.

"What do you want, Kitten?" Draco asked, looking sinfully good as he trailed his fingertips over her torso.

"Hmmm," Hermione stretched out, testing her muscles. She winced. She was sure she was going to be sore tomorrow. She reached down and started stroking him. "Nothing too athletic. I've been very thoroughly shagged and I don't know how much more I have in me. From the look on your face, I imagine you already know what you want."

"I do," Draco admitted. "I want to try that tight little arse of yours - but only if you want, if you liked it earlier."

"It was...different," Hermione admitted, running her fingers over Draco's length. "But I did like it."

Hermione looked over at Lucius, who was leaning up against the headboard with his arms crossed behind his head. He looked happy, relaxed, and tired.

"I want to watch Draco fuck that beautiful arse of yours," Lucius smirked, adjusting his semi-hard cock.

Hermione rolled onto her belly and stretched like a cat, arching her back and lifting her backside. Draco positioned himself right behind her and slowly rubbed his hands up and down her spine. He leaned over her, spooning her – covering her entirely with his body. He nuzzled the nape of her neck and reached around to palm her breasts, pinching her nipples.

"Mmmm," Draco hummed. "Your skin is so soft and warm."

Hermione turned her head and found Draco's lips. She loved the way he felt, molded against her. Draco began kissing the side of her neck then planted kisses all the way down her spine, to the small of her back. Next thing she knew, his tongue was lapping at her core, and Hermione gasped. She looked up to see Lucius, smiling contently, lazily rubbing his now stiff cock.

Hermione crawled the few feet that separated them, positioning herself between Lucius' legs. Draco soon caught up and resumed licking her, making her moan. He began rubbing her back entrance with a wet finger, stimulating and stretching her. She had never had so much sex in one night and had lost count of how many times she had come. Everything between her legs felt hyper-sensitized, so simple little flicks of Draco's tongue on her clit made Hermione close to coming.

Hermione leaned forward and took Lucius in her mouth. He groaned happily and threaded a hand through her hair, not guiding her movements at all, but stroking her hair. Hermione moaned around Lucius' cock, overwhelmed by Draco sucking directly on her clit and two of his fingers pushing in and out of her rear. She came quite unexpectedly, crying out and shuddering.

Draco sat up and murmured the _Olearius_ charm, lubricating her fully. Hermione felt his blunt head push against her and she concentrated on relaxing. Draco pushed in slowly and Hermione ran her tongue over Lucius' straining member. When Draco was fully seated, she swirled Lucius' ridged cap into her mouth, making him groan.

"Okay, Kitten?" Draco checked. His voice sounded labored, strained. Hermione knew he was trying to be gentle with her and hold back. She let Lucius go with a wet pop.

"Fuck me, Draco," she rasped turning back to look at him over her shoulder.

"Of course, my sweet wife," Draco panted with a glint of amusement in his eyes.

Draco began pushing in and out of her, looking for a good pace. Hermione reclaimed Lucius' cock and explored him with her mouth. Soon Draco developed a strong, fast pace that was also serving to push Hermione's mouth on and off on Lucius. Hermione concentrated on sucking on the upstroke, when Draco pulled back. Draco buggering her felt different since only one of her holes down there was being filled. Hermione decided that she quite liked it. It felt a little taboo and naughty, which she enjoyed. She knew she was dripping with arousal.

"Feels good, doesn't she, Draco?" Lucius panted.

"So tight, Father," Draco grunted. "So good."

Hermione looked up and saw Lucius staring down, watching his shaft disappearing into her mouth and coming back out slick with her spit. His eyes were half closed and he was breathing heavily. Hermione managed to reach his bollocks with her hand and began massaging them. She extended one finger to rub the spot right underneath, making Lucius buck up into her mouth and shout his encouragement. At the same time, Draco reached around and began furiously rubbing Hermione's overworked clit.

"Oh, Pet, I'm going to come," Lucius warned, straining. She could feel his balls draw up and his length start to throb. His come hit the back of her throat and kept shooting in thick jets. She did not know how he had that left, given that he had come so much already.

While Lucius was still coming, Draco's rubbing paid off and Hermione came hard, yet again. She wailed her release and Lucius fell out of her mouth, splashing across her open mouth and down her chin. Draco followed right behind them. He pulled out and came across the small of her back. She could feel it dripping down her cheeks.

Hermione collapsed with her head resting on Lucius' thigh and worked to catch her breath. Lucius stroked her hair out of her face and Draco flopped down on his back next to them, panting hard.

"That was one of the sexiest things I have ever seen," Lucius smiled. "My come splashed across your face and dripping out of your mouth."

"You've both made me all sticky," Hermione managed. "I need another shower, but I don't think my legs work anymore."

"Mission accomplished," Draco grinned. "Sorry about the mess, but I couldn't help it. I wanted to see you covered in my come."

The three of them rested for a moment. Draco cast a _Scourgify_ over them all and Hermione crawled up to a pillow. She was utterly exhausted and could not have been happier. Lucius laid down to one side while Draco was on the other. Draco leaned over and kissed her swollen lips gently.

"Good night, my wife," Draco smiled and draped an arm over her waist.

"Goodnight, my husband," Hermione responded before turning her head. Lucius gave her a sweet, soft, lingering kiss.

"You've made me so happy," Lucius whispered. He took her hand and held it to his chest.

"You both have made me happy," Hermione smiled. "Happy and exhausted. Best wedding night ever."

Hermione closed her eyes. She listened to her husband's breathing and felt their warmth on her skin. A contented smile drifted across her face as she fell asleep. Being Lady Malfoy and married to these two would not always be easily, but it would certainly not be dull.

 **Thank you all again for reading!**

 **I have a planned sequel, Being Lady Malfoy, but the problem is that only a very little of that sequel is on paper - the rest is still swimming around in my brain. I have one part of the plot figured, but I feel like I don't have enough to support a whole BLM 2. So if anyone has thoughts, ideas, or just things they'd like to see happen to our triad (or their friends) let me know in a review or a PM. I won't make any promises, obviously, but I am open to anything so there are no bad suggestions! ;-) Most of my stories start out as half-formed ideas anyways. :-)**

 **In the mean time, I wrote two other completed stories unrelated to this one and will post them!**


End file.
